


Билет до Геи

by Mister_Key



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 126,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key





	1. Chapter 1

ЧАСТЬ 1

Сколько прошло времени? Я не знаю. Сначала все гудело и тряслось, слышно было, как капитан Эс орет в селектор, трещали серые стены, металл дрожал, будто кто-то тряс снаружи, потом грохнуло раз, другой и третий, свистнул выходящий воздух, зашипела монтажка, выступающая из щелей, волшебная желтая пена, схватилась и застыла. Стоит переборке треснуть, она выступает, как одуванчиковый сок, твердеет и закрывает путь выходящему воздуху. Желтые росчерки по стене, по потолку. Значит, удар был слева, а слева коридор, а за коридором медблок, рубка и что-то еще за полосатой дверью, о чем не хочется думать. Если тогда Ро меня чуть не до смерти выпорол, значит, что-то важное, без чего не обойтись, значит… хотя без разницы. Пока тряслось и громыхало, я тоже трясся, как мышь в железной банке. Потом завопила сирена, снова грохнуло, железо заскрипело, корабль застонал, я зарылся в подушки, дурак. А уже потом треснула стена. Кто бы ни выдумал монтажку, спасибо ему, я бы уже умер, разорвало бы давлением. Или замерз бы. Не знаю, что там сперва, но точно знаю, что корабль обтесало, может, и на куски развалился, и я тут один. И то только потому, что Эс параноик, двери запирает всегда, они тут все такие. Были. Все пятеро были. А теперь все.

Что я до Геи не долечу, я не сразу понял. Когда в медблоке лежал, в капсуле, тогда стало доходить. Так и помню: утро, на табло четверка и три нуля, зеленый светляк подмигивает, я весь в биопластыре, ну как весь… ниже пояса весь. Ноги не сдвинешь. Он липкий, пластырь, тоже на сок похож, зальют, застынет, вроде паутины, только толстой, и что-то такое в нем, что боль заканчивается, какая бы ни была. Наркотик, вроде к этой штуке даже привыкнуть можно, называется «сон верного», не знаю почему. Лежу я и понимаю, что Геи мне не видать, раньше умру, блок там или не блок. Капсула внутри серая вся, тут все серое, только комбимундиры на пилотах сизые, красивый цвет, как у метеорита, мне Тань показал однажды. Тяжелый такой камень, весь сизый и в радужных разводах, попадет в борт — придется изнутри шить.

Лежал я и думал: не долечу. Восемь дней осталось, а всего от Эттильни до Геи месяц, если растворяться, так мне Эс объяснил еще там, на плацу пыльном. Я и подумал: ну что такое месяц? Если с длинной, длинной, очуметь, какой длинной жизнью на Этти сравнить? Там и не случается ничего. Весной дожди, летом работа, осенью ярмарка, зимой все как в спячку ложатся. Такая жизнь на агроколониях, кому не повезло на них родиться, тот и не понимает, что другая жизнь бывает. Я тоже не понимал. До последнего не понимал, что дожди — счастье, и работа тоже, и ярмарка — праздник сплошной, и что нужно было отцу Бранни меня драть, и тройную норму назначать, чтобы головы не поднимал, не смотрел на длинные белые следы в небе, и на звезды железные не любовался, и после смены ложился и спал, а не шатался по нагорью. К раскаленным, миллионы миль видевшим птицам не подходил, не нюхал все, что с собой принесли на лапах, в пыль и песок врывшихся.

Капитан на меня глянул, губой дернул. Бритый такой, два с лишком метра, я ему в пупок дышал, и то если подпрыгну. На Эттильни мелкие в цене, тут если рослый, значит, точно чужак. Отец Бранни до метра семидесяти дорос, его чуть Рухх не утащила, они все, что выше полутора, за добычу считают, потому тут спокойно так — вытаскали всех чешуйчатых, расти себе мясо спокойно да на фабрику сдавай. Вот капитан Эс точно бы за добычу пошел, только у него же металла больше чем мяса, подавилась бы Рухх. Смотрел он на меня, как чешуйчатый, даже не моргал.

— Куда, — говорит, — лезешь, сопляк? Запретка висит. Иди давай.

И литерой С светит с кармана нагрудного. Серебряная такая, аж глаза болят смотреть.

— С опорой обняться решил, — отвечает доктор Ро. То есть я тогда не знал, что он доктор. Пилот и пилот, каланча такая, они низкие не бывают вообще, я потом узнал, почему. — Вдохнуть пыль неведомых миров.

— Доктор, кончай со своим Брэдбери, — злится Эс, глазами голубыми блестит. Как льдянка, один в один, та когда вырастает, такая же — полупрозрачная и на вид даже отрава. — Вместе с Хайнлайном. Не дави интеллектом.

И на меня зыркнул. На ноги босые, в пыли. Неведомых миров, надо же.

Я гордость подальше заткнул. На них смотреть, да даже просто рядом постоять — счастье, высоченные, как башни, биоволокном усиленные, мышцы — во! Кости армированные. Кровь синяя, говорят, пигмент там другой. Может, потому и вид такой, будто стальной пудрой присыпали, а может, просто сильные мужики, хозяева вселенной, сегодня здесь, завтра на самой Терре, ни бород, ни усов, комбимундиры в облипочку, дом целый, а не одежда, нашей не чета.

— Иди отсюда, — повторяет Эс, но как-то мягче уже. Тут меня как кипятком облило, да не снаружи, а внутри, в живот полилось, свернулось все. Это же пока я пялился, они меня тоже рассматривали? Знак школы увидали, если разозлятся и святому отцу стукнут, я садиться разучусь. Отец Бранни не зверствовал, другим школам не чета, но тут взбесится, бороду свою рыжую дыбом подымет, как когда Лик сбежал, и будет, как в писании святом, «мучения кровавые, конец мира обещающие, и кости мертвые счастливее живущих станут».

— Извините, — говорю, и знак школы локтем прикрываю, вроде как морду решил закрыть. Не оскорблять взглядом и всякое такое. А сам думаю — удрать сейчас? Сроду к нагорью не подходить, торчать носом в капусту, до трехсот дожить и в утилизатор лечь с чистой душой?

Передернуло меня. Тут и третий подошел — меня не на три головы выше, а всего на две. Тем двоим по плечо. Но тоже в комби, и тоже нашивками сияет.

— Что здесь, капитан? — спрашивает. А лицо у него не серебрится, а такое… как медью отливает, и глаза узкие, я таких не видел никогда. — О, аграрий?

— Дружба спецификаций, — отвечает капитан, — сейчас закончится. Пацаны везде одинаковые.

— Этот ничего так, — смеется желтолицый. — На лемура похож: глаза и лапы. И масть в цвет.

Я обиделся и назад шагнул. Нет, не возьмут. Про волосы прядями только ленивый не прошелся, даже драться пришлось пару раз. Ну черные они, и белые тоже, и растут вперемешку, так и что? Генотип такой. Не я выбирал. И на себя бы посмотрел, морда медная, ежик черный торчит с синим отливом. Цвета побежалости.

— Мальчик с характером, Тань, зря ты, — ласково говорит тот, которого доктором обозвали. — Прямо как ты. Говорю как психопрофильщик. Насели на ребенка, изверги. Как тебя зовут, прелестное дитя?

Я еще на шажок назад. А кто бы не отошел, доктор этот вроде ласково, а сам змея змеей.

— Я, — говорю, — совершеннолетний. И никакое не дитя. И тем более не прелестное. А зовут меня, эээ, Роберт.

— Врешь, эээ, Роберт, — передразнивает доктор. Психопрофильщик, ну. Видно, от перелета язык чесался, у нас в школе психолог была, даже во сне болтала, по-моему. Или ест, или звездит, не замолкает. Вот и этот. — Что отвинтить успел?

— Что он от опоры отвинтит? — удивляется желтомордый. — У нас что, технические проблемы и мы на куски распадаемся?

— Я не отвинчивать, — говорю, — я посмотреть. Посмотрел, ухожу уже.

— Снова вранье, — улыбается, — а правду если? Что потеряешь, если скажешь?

Если так подумать, так и вправду — что потеряю-то?

— На корабль хотел попроситься, — говорю. Пыль под ногами рыжая, задымится скоро. Осточертела она. В землю нормальную превращается только когда дожди пройдут, какие-то там вещества взаимно сцепляются, и растет на ней все, как заговоренное, зернышко ткни — куст за сутки вылезает.

— Ожидаемо, — отвечает змеюка, и что-то еще про синдром странников добавил и про пубертат. — И кем тебя в штатное расписание внести?

— Никем, — говорю, — я понял уже, извините и в школу не сообщайте, я ж не сделал ничего.

— Охота была голову морочить, — гудит сверху капитан, — но за идею спасибо. Понял, так проваливай.

— Подождите вы, капитан, — доктор этот аж присел передо мной, вровень лица оказались. Красивый, губы как у девушки, брови серебрятся и ресницы. И глаза. — Не скажем мы твоей школе, не дергайся, и все-таки — как тебя величать, лемуреныш?

— Да зачем вам? — я думал, хуже не бывает, так горько внутри, сплюнуть хочется, а не сплюнешь. — Ну Аша я. Аша Ривз. Айдишник показать?

— Аша, — язык даже мелькнул. Не раздвоенный, а впору бы. — Красиво. Богиня справедливости, если ты вдруг не знал. Знаешь, Аша, ты мои слова можешь во внимание не принять и забыть сразу же…

— Мы тут до вечера стоять будем? — уточняет желтомордый. Доктор на него только глянул.

— Я скоро, — говорит, — все равно братцы еще систему гоняют, тебе жалко, что я удовлетворю базовую потребность? Устав тебе не нравится?

— Пусть его, — капитан гудит, — месяц впереди чистого лету, чем больше тут слов оставит, тем меньше нам достанется.

Желтолицый только рукой махнул и отошел. А доктор опять ко мне наклонился.

— Плохо тебе? — спрашивает. — Во рту горько, в животе мерзко, голова болит и спать хочется, а еще больше — чтоб уснуть и нас не видеть никогда? И жизнь вообще?

Он пока говорил, меня снова как водой горячей. Потому что он говорит, а я это все чувствую. Вот он скажет, а я чувствую. И мерзко, и спать, и откуда он знает? Ну, про уснуть?

— Да, — отвечаю. — Особенно вас, доктор. Взять не хотите, так не издевайтесь.

Он улыбнулся так, что будто и есть улыбка, а будто и нет ее. Глаза протереть захотелось.

— Я хочу, — говорит тихонечко, — а ты сейчас переживаешь состояние разочарования и неосознаваемой фрустрации. А если перевести терминологию на доступный тебе язык, то струсил, сдался и по этому поводу тебе плохо. Но думать об этом ты не хочешь, отсюда и бессилие, и тошнит тебя тоже поэтому. Не от нас, а от себя.

— И что делать? — спрашиваю я, а сам бы так вот взял и треснул бы ему по носу. Но ведь нельзя, блин. И что стыдно мне, тоже нельзя показывать, хотя если он меня насквозь видит, то и это углядит.

— Вечный кошмар психопрофильщика — просьба о готовом рецепте, — отвечает он непонятно. Оглядел меня еще раз, кожа вся зачесалась. — Решишь сам и придешь. Мы здесь неделю, времени на раздумья хватит. И на то, чтоб решимость в себе поискать.

Поднялся, отшагнул от меня и напоследок как добил: за волосы поймал, я пока через запретку лез, от косы одни воспоминания остались. Навертел на палец колечком.

— Тем более что шансы есть всегда, — и разматывать обратно не торопится. — А у тебя больше, чем у прочих.

Отпустил и к своим пошел. Тут и братцы появились: два верзилы, макушками желтыми в небо уперлись, на меня и не глянули, прямиком к капитану. Система, мол, проверена, корабль заперт, можем отбывать. Капитан на меня еще зыркнул напоследок — и только пыль столбом, ушагали к флаеру, как пять башен ходячих. А я остался.

***

Когда в капсуле лежишь, такая чушь вспоминается, подумать стыдно. Как сидел потом на нагорье, в небо пялился, ящерицы вокруг сновали, долго, значит, сидел. Все вроде бы и не думал ни о чем, а как стемнело и сирена завыла, пошел домой. Даже не влетело мне, не помню чем отоврался, в голове только небо — и эти, краны башенные, в ногу идущие. И поперек небес следы от кораблей, как крестики-нолики расчертил кто.

В общем, дальше можно особо не рассказывать, и так все ясно. Я когда на пузе валялся, в пластыре весь, мне доктор Ро принес-таки и Брэдбери этого, и Хайнлайна. Старая-престарая книжка, еще на диске, затертая, тут я про синдром странника и понял. И почему согласился, тоже.

Не сразу согласиться пришлось. Я на второй-то день придти не смог, работой завалили — страх, и отец Бранни над душой стоял, сам весь блеклый какой-то, будто ночью пил. Только не пил он и даже в школе не ночевал. Редкий случай. Пришел, бородой поводил из стороны в сторону, скривился и как затеял речь на полсмены! Все вспомнил, от Основателей до техники безопасности, всем раздал люлей волшебных, прямо как с трибуны. Мы стоим все задницами кверху, мясо пропалываем, зрелое на конвейер бросаем, а он все гремит да гремит, у меня уже в голове мутиться стало. Обругал напоследок и ушел, мы с парнями только переглянулись. Понятно, что что-то не так, а что — кто его знает, не спросишь же. Я вообще забыл об этом, сам как чумной ходил, все в голове вертелось — то вроде уже и готов был наплевать и растереть, то словно охлестывали, подхватился бы и побежал, в ноги рухнул, чтоб взяли хоть кем. Под конец так извелся, спать не мог, ел через силу, а ведь всего-то два дня прошло, только и минуты не было спокойной за эти два дня несчастных. Уже и парни коситься начали.

В общем, сбежал я. Странно так было: уходить тяжело, нога за ногу цеплялась. А чем дальше от школы, тем быстрее бежать хотелось, под конец и вправду уже несся, как оглашенный, едва запретку не сшиб, у самой опоры затормозил, стою, согнулся, отдышаться пытаюсь, через фильтры оно не особо. А когда разогнулся — уже не один.

— Десять кредитов с тебя, док, — Тань этот узкоглазый аж сияет, таз медный. А доктор тоже не злится, улыбается, деньги отсчитывая.

— Чтоб тебе на день раньше явиться, Лемуреныш, — говорит, — я тут, можно сказать, в квалификации сомневаться стал. Ну, еще не поздно отыграться. С чем пришел, со щитом или на щите?

Тут я продышался, песок выплюнул, в груди такое странное что-то, как живое шевелится, и страшно, и сладко, и будто зовет кто.

— Не возьмете добром, — говорю, — и черт с вами, а все равно улечу. Я тут брюквой всю жизнь жить не соглашался. Что вам, жалко? Я много места не занимаю. Хоть в коридоре, хоть как, отработаю, только возьмите!

Тут и понял, что уже ору. А док улыбается.

— Давай поднимайся, — и на люк кивает. — Разговор есть серьезный. Я на твой счет капитану все мозги проел, но надо, чтобы и он в тебе уверен был.

Я и зашел. Босиком по металлу — странно так, холодно и звук по всему коридору отдается. А эти рядом идут, в ботинках, а бесшумно, как коты.

— Мини-инструктаж, — говорит док, и легонько так меня снова по волосам. Привычка, что ли, на длинное бросаться? Сами-то стриженые все. — Капитан Эс любит решительных. И тех, кто знает, чего хочет. Самое страшное в рейсе — когда кого-то начинает носить туда-сюда, осцилляция такая хаотическая. Ты для себя реши, чего хочешь, если спросит — расскажи. И не ври. Все, звереныш, выше нос.

Отпустил. А я иду и все страшнее и страшнее, одно дело в запале наорать, а там капитан с глазами, как льдянка. Я ему на один зуб. А так, если подумать — и вправду, ну что теряю? Погонят — за опору зацеплюсь. Да и не один корабль. А сердце все равно в глотке бьется и язык к зубам присох, и вообще. Док меня в каюту капитанскую подпихнул, я чуть на пороге не шмякнулся, за порожек зацепился, палец отшиб, больно — жуть, зашипел, как ящерка песчаная.

— С координацией, я вижу, проблемы, — говорит капитан, но видно, что доктор Ро не врал и мозги ему качественно выел, и глядит он помягче, чем было. И говорит не чтобы обидеть, а просто нужно же что-то сказать, заодно и кто хозяин, показать. Я прыгать перестал.

— Корабль, — говорю, — красивый. Загляделся.

Он мне на стул кивнул, а доктора и Таня выгнал. Оно и лестно — наедине разговор, вот как! — и страшно, что скрывать.

— Красивый, — соглашается. — Льстец ты, парень, изрядный. На что подписываешься, представляешь?

Ни хрена я не представлял, но и врать не стал.

— Работать, — говорю, — буду, как скажете. Хочу улететь хоть переборкой третьей в левом ряду.

Он как засмеется, будто гром загремел. Подошел ко мне, за подбородок кверху дернул, пальцы сухие, теплые, и твердые, как поручни металлопластовые.

— Переборкой не выйдет, — говорит. — У нас другого не хватает. Лететь до Геи месяц, замкнутое пространство, пятеро — предел. Если тебя брать, то только чтоб парни не взбесились. Понимаешь?

Я башкой бы мотнул, да он вцепился, не отпускает.

— Полетишь по контракту, — говорит, — релаксом. Слыхал?

Тут меня как под коленки шибануло, хорошо, что сидел.

— Слыхал, — отвечаю. Губы онемели, не шевелятся. — Так ведь они только на круизниках?

Капитан только что по лбу себя не постучал.

— Ты на кого учишься, аграрий? — спрашивает, — Лет пятьдесят уже, как в каждом приличном экипаже, кто на выходе хочет нормально тесты сдать. Месяц впятером в жестянке тому не способствует, а по полгода реабилитацию проходить нет дураков. Идея ясна?

Куда яснее. Я их всех пятерых вспомнил, холодно стало. Месяц, это чистого времени, а со всякими там дополнительными заходами и растворениями, это с полгода выходит. И пятеро. И каждый меня, если захочет, пополам голыми руками порвет и не заметит. А если не руками?

С другой стороны, совсем уж психов в космос не берут, наверное? Дурак был, вот и подумал.

— Не калечить, — предупреждаю, — тогда пойду. Я на Гею хочу живым долететь и не инвалидом… капитан.

— Парни себе не враги, друг с другом тоже уже в этом смысле не могут, — объясняет, вроде как успокоить пытается. — И так сюда еле дотянули, спортзала нет, транки жрать горстями опасно, нужно физиологически. И не с командой. Ро и так уже только что на уши не становился, чтоб всех по углам развести. Так что с тобой, можно сказать, повезло.

— Школа, — говорю. — Я не в смысле отказываюсь, я так… чтоб все по-честному.

— Не проблема, приплатим сверху, — и глядит на меня так, что страшно стало. Серьезно так глядит. — Сразу тебе говорю: филонить не выйдет. У нас если на борт поднялся и контракт подписал — назад дороги нет. Выполнишь, тогда помрешь, но не раньше. Ясно?

Куда ясней. Я кивнул, на стол его уставился. Там такой мобайл, шарики блестящие, завораживает, это он так успокаивался, что ли? У модификатов вечная беда: где специализация, на том и крышу рвет. Умеешь, скажем, запахи через полмира чуять — живешь мордой в респираторе от рождения до смерти, а иначе как молотком в нос. Можешь напрямую контачить с компьютерами — раз в год изволь на реабилитацию, в учебниках школьных, и то нарисовано, что с первыми модификатами творилось, пока не разобрались, что к чему. А пилоты, у них реакция, храбрость запредельная, сила тоже — даже кости армируют, ну и понятно, что им каждый день надо. И не по разу. Или морды бить, или трахаться, а иначе сорвется, да неожиданно, а это смерть.

Я тогда этого всего не знал толком, потом мне док рассказал. Когда пару дней выдалось горячих, и они ко мне ходили не всей толпой, а по очереди и второпях. Я тогда даже одеваться не стал, толку-то? И смазку не убирал далеко, а по правде говоря, сам мазался, чтобы им время сэкономить.

Но это потом все было. А поначалу пока бумаги сделали, пока с отцом Бранни связались, пока меня в душ загнали да в медблок на осмотр, уже и к полуночи дело. В школу я один раз только и съездил, наутро. С капитаном. Вещи забрал, да сколько их там было, тех вещей, парням помахал и в последний раз на теплицы глянул. Капитан меня от себя не отпускал, параноик он. Да я и сам старался не отрываться, мало ли. Такая удача редко выпадает, по морде полоснут — и прости-прощай, контракт и Гея.

Днем мне отоспаться дали. Во-первых, ночка нервная выдалась, и утро не лучше, во-вторых, пока капитан дела утрясал, корабль к отлету готовили, это тоже работа не из легких — до последнего винтика перебрать, проверить, груз закрепить, заняты все, и чем меньше я буду под ногами болтаться, тем лучше. А в-третьих, пора было в новый режим входить, так мне док объяснил: спать, мол, придется не когда привык, а когда время есть. А когда нет — извини, парень, дрочить о тебя никому не интересно, мужикам другое надо.

  
Я только к вечеру и очнулся, когда уже все кончилось и только разрешения на взлет ждали. Ужин мне в каюту принесли и всякой ерунды вроде подушек и прочего. На прочее это я даже смотреть боялся, так в ящике и поставил в угол.

— Обжился? — это Тань пришел, посмотрел, как я жую. Ничего так, вкусно. И он на меня так же смотрел, как я на концентраты невиданные, вкуснющие, хотя на вид и странные. Хоть наесться перед тем, как. В школе болтали, от этого дела аппетит просыпается, не хватало еще, чтоб наутро погнали с корабля за профнепригодность.

Они все пятеро пришли. В каюте и так тесно было, а тут — только-только им сесть. А мне уже некуда почти. Тут меня как осенило, я посередине встал и раздеваться начал. Они же меня, кроме дока, и не видели голым ни разу. Вроде бы что там снимать — комбинезон стянуть, в школе при отбое десять секунд давалось, а тут будто руки чужие. И ноги. И смотреть только в пол получалось. А их взгляды я на себе как руки ощущал.

Первым капитан был. Пробу снимал. Дождался, пока я одежку стяну, к себе поманил. Я бы и с места не стронулся, но сзади кто-то меня подпихнул, и хоть вентиляция и пахала, как бешеная, а сразу жарко стало. И между ног тоже. Как-то так он по ноге меня погладил, себе на колени посадил, за затылок взял, а ручища такая, что пальцами шевельнет — башка отвалится.

— Не бойся, — говорит, — для начала ртом, обвыкнешься, парни потерпят денек. Я научу. Звереныш.

— Я Аша, — говорю, и пытаюсь сообразить, где у него мундир расстегивается. Он понял, сам потянулся, ткань разъехалась от горла до паха, под ней все гладкое, с серебром, волос нет нигде, и торчит чуть не в потолок. Мне с предплечье будет.

— Аша будешь, когда долетим, — и на плечо мне нажимает. Я коленками в матрас надувной уперся, чудище это перед лицом закачалось. Головка с мой кулак, блин, розовая, блестит вся. Капитан мне ею по губам провел туда-сюда, ничего, терпимо, запах только странный. Я рот раскрыл, у самого в животе как шарик катается, сводит все. И спиной чувствую, как они на меня смотрят.

— Мастеркласс, — бормочет кто-то, я рот и раскрыл. Закрыть уже не вышло, мне капитан как вдвинул — соленое, живое, не дай бог царапнешь, башку оборвут, и язык во рту уже не помещается.

— Лижи, — говорит, и за ушком меня гладит. Да какого беса, думаю, делать — так хорошо. Небось после тройной смены куски побольше в рот совал, а сосать уметь надо, альтернатива такая, что аж задница поджимается и ноет жалобно. Очень энтузиазма добавляет, кстати говоря: через пять минут я уже освоился, языком общупал все, на что слюны хватило, целиком это в себя взять не вышло бы при всем желании, но хоть половину. Рукой еще помог, ну и капитан тоже статуей сидел недолго. Как понял, что я умирать и задыхаться не собираюсь, так и принялся понемножку на себя надвигать, у меня даже глаза на лоб полезли.

— Не части, спокойней, — командует. Ничего, я раздышался, стал делать, как он говорит, тяжело, но терпимо. На пределе. А их не один капитан, а еще сзади сопят многозначительно. И главное — я сосу, стараюсь, а у него голос как был ровный, так и остался. Обидно даже. Я по дырочке языком провел, тут капитан надо мной и зарычал. И по щеке меня погладил лапищей своей.

— Сейчас, — говорит, мелкими толчками мне в рот все глубже, я уже думаю — дырку в башке проколотит сквозную. Нет, обошлось. Дернулся так, соленое горьким стало, потекло, я чуть не захлебнулся, назад попытался, но хрен там, капитан меня не зря за загривок хватал. Или глотай, или выкашливай потом.

Отпустил он меня только когда последние капли выдавил, облизать-почистить заставил, по губам пальцем провел, собрал, втолкнул в рот.

— Как для первого раза — лучше, чем ожидал, — сказал, поднялся, даже не шатнуло его. Зато меня шатало, еле на коленках стоял. — Осторожно тут, до смерти не заебите.

И ушел. А ко мне Тань придвинулся, у него поменьше, но тоже ничего так, насквозь продырявить не заржавеет. И мокрый уже на конце, это же они все смотрели. Я с капитаном пока учился, остальные очереди ждали, ну и понятно, на взводе уже и так. Потому мне легче было, считай, повезло. Я с каждым из них словно знакомился, у братцев и там одинаковое все, их я обоих сразу. Они все пополам делили, так мне потом док рассказал, а в тот вечер — Тань мучить не стал, это потом я выяснил, что он часами может, а тут пожалел. Вложил в рот, второй раз уже легче пошло, приноровился, только челюсть ноет и по подбородку слюна течет. Молча в рот выеб, от меня только и надо было, что зубы спрятать и не противиться, остальное он считай что сам сделал. И за капитаном понесся, так что братцев я обрабатывал под пробный запуск двигателей. Ревет он, холера, коробка вся ходуном. Или это у меня уже тряслось все. Братики как придвинулись, огладили везде, один соски мне сжал, второй за волосы потянул, шею лизнул. И оба пристроились, перед лицом два одинаковых, будто я брюквицы треснул и теперь задвоилось все.

— По очереди, — говорит один, головкой мне в губы. — Меня, потом его. Потом опять меня. Руками тоже.

Вот это тяжело было. Только успевай языком туда-сюда, в рот обоих взять — проще застрелиться, но парни не настаивали, тоже жалели. И капитан же приказал. Под конец я обоих руками взял, дрочу, языком делаю как сказано, они оба хором и кончили, в лицо прямо, в волосы попало тоже, я еле утерся, а их уже след простыл — старт, все дела, я один с доктором и остался. А ему куда торопиться?

— С боевым крещением, — говорит. — Иди сюда, лемуреныш.

Я и пошел. Губы вытер, они как чужие — онемели. А он все смотрит, взглядом облапал всего.

— Ну, — спрашивает, — как тебе показалось? Тяжело?

Я только кивнул и начал его из комбеза выпутывать. Там, оказывается, потянуть так надо, и ткань расходится, он показал. Сидит, жмурится, кот несытый.

— Тяжело, — чистую правду говорю, — но легче, чем дальше будет.

И в пах ему целюсь, уже отстреляться да пойти помыться. Вранье это было про еду, вот спать, это да. Я сам удивился, вроде и времени всего ничего прошло, и не камни таскал, а устал ужасно, глаза слипались. Док меня по волосам погладил, в морду заглянул.

— Погоди с этим, — вроде как запретил, а у самого торчит до подбородка. — Я трахаться с душой люблю.

И ведь не соврал. И любил, и с душой. И пока все мозги не выебет, не успокоится. Вот и мечтать глупо, а как бы хорошо было, если б сейчас дверь открыл и вытащил меня отсюда…

На колени меня посадил, погладил всего, целоваться полез. Я в сперме чужой, но ему она не мешала, а вроде как наоборот. Все слизал, вроде всего-то целует, а такое чувство, будто уже трахает, да не просто напряг скинуть, а чтобы я из кожи вылез и сам напрягся. Что значит опыт и язык без костей, меня даже трясти стало, я в плечи ему вцепился, подбородок лизнул. Док смеется.

— Еще так, умница моя.

Да не проблема, еще так еще. И пахнет от него медицинским запахом таким, холодно и заводит, и кадык, если зубами хватанешь, смешно так дергается. И глаза док щурит. И руками лезет во все места. Я до него и не знал, что спина — такое место подлое, и если потрогают, то все, пиши пропало, лужей растекаюсь, делайте что хотите, только чешите дальше. Док и чесал, я точно что в звереныша обернулся, аж стонал и ногами дергал. Ногам тоже досталось потом, кстати. Их доктор по косточкам от пальцев до задницы разобрал и на место поставил, так мне показалось. Извращенец чертов.

— Доктор Ро, — неловко, страх, — вроде это я вас ублажать должен?

Намекаю типа, что когда мне шкаф под два с лихуем метра коленки щупает, да все выше подбирается, я нервничаю немного.

— Лемуреееееныш, — тянет блаженно, и глупое сделал. Наклонился и живот мне лижет. Меня аж передернуло всего от смеха и щекотки, и то и другое дурацкое донельзя, глупость — а приятно, и странно, прямо из кожи выпрыгнул бы и со стыда сгорел. — Тебе со мной часто придется, привыкай, как мне нравится.

— Привыкну, — обещаю, ладошкой ему по груди провел и за член взялся. Щурится. Док, не член. Хотя и док хуй тот еще. С винтом. Облапал он меня и дал, наконец, в рот, я сам уже тянулся, не терпелось так, и у самого такое творится… выспался же, пожрать дали, впятером вытрахали, я только о том и думал, что док уйдет, я подрочу хоть по свободе. А он мне то даст, то отнимет, блестящий такой, по губам поводит, снова даст, как леденцом дразнит. Потом уже и отнимать перестал, я работаю, дышать успеваю через раз, попробовал весь забрать, подавился, чуть не задохнулся.

— Надгортанник расслабь, — говорит док. Я на него глаза выпучил. Я даже слов таких не знал. До него дошло, засмеялся. — Горло. Расслабь, не тычь себе в заднюю стенку глотки, а осторожно по корню языка веди вниз, понял?

Ни хрена я не понял, методом тыка приноровился, идею опробовал. Ничего, и вправду так легче, не тошнит, озноб не колотит. И док стонет, я испугался даже, громкий он, а уж несет такое, уши в трубку.

— Губки сладкие, — бормочет. — Работай, золотко мое, сделай дяде Ро приятное. Вот так, да, бери поглубже, да… проглотишь сейчас, проглотишь же?

Блядь, а куда деваться? Я замычал, мол, будьте спокойны, доктор Ро, условия контракта не стерлись из моей юной памяти. Он и кончил от этого, затрясся весь, таким матом завернул, я не запомнил даже. И за волосы, я даже привыкать стал, что полоски мои им покою не дают.

— Лапушка ты моя, — вот же ж слова какие знает, остальные молчком больше, а этот чуть ли не пуськой пушистой обзывается, — лежи, отдыхай, подрочи только, чтоб я видел.

У меня чуть не упало все. Кровь в лицо бросилась потому что. Одно дело когда ты кому-то делаешь, работа и все такое. А себе… это свое и личное вообще-то.

Но пришлось. Я на матрас откинулся, ноги расставил, глаза закрыл и любимое представил: блондинку такую охеренную, сиськи размера шестого, и она между ними берет, губки накрашенные такие, подсмотрел однажды в порнушке, мы с парнями в самоволку ходили в город, отец Бранни на говно потом изошел, но девочка в голове застряла прочно. А тут никак. Обидно даже. Ну губки. Ну сиськи. Скучища. Когда попробуешь вживую, тетки всякие как-то в убедительности теряют. Прямо даже думается невольно — а ей-то каково? О чем в процессе думает? Чтоб поскорее кончили, денег дали и покурить.

— Никак? — вздыхает док. И рядом улегся, к себе повернул, — Ничего, мелкий, это от избытка впечатлений. Глаза не закрывай.

И впялился в меня, ладонью накрыл, повел. И меня за этой рукой повело, какие уж там блондинки, рука сильная, твердая, кожа мягкая, прохладная, пальцы все-все умеют, док еще большой облизал и подушечкой по головке кругами, меня заколотило всего. И в глаза смотрит, а я не его вижу, а всех их пятерых. Пять билетов до Геи, блин. И капитан с его этим чудовищем, и братики, и Тань этот себе на уме, и я сам не заметил, как стонать начал и башкой по подушке мотать, а док меня прихватил, ногой мою ногу прижал, и все дрочит, мастер ручной работы, мне учиться и учиться, на кой фиг я им сдался, когда такой в команде есть?

Тут я и кончил. Док мне на живот все это дело вылил, втер, в губы чмокнул и отбыл, довольный, как слон. На пороге только оглянулся.

— Поспи, — советует. — И пока есть время, в коробке там разберись, на пользу будет.

Поспишь после такого, как же. Я крышку поднял, как глянул на это все, так мне и худо стало. Из того, что в руки можно было взять без страха, там смазка была, мелкое такое яйцо с вибратором внутри, и трусы с дыркой на заду. Все. Остальное мне потом в кошмарах снилось. И ярко-розовый хуй с такими шипами гибкими и размером с капитанский, и не пойми что с многообещающим названием, «анальный мастер» оно называлось, и еще всяких хуев разнокалиберных набор целый. Я тогда еще подумал, что до Геи я целым не доберусь, а что в покойницких документах написать, док придумает. Смерть от перееба, например. Или злокачественный перетрахит с прободением. Или синдром большой космической задницы.

Закрыл я это безобразие, отдышался, опять открыл. Ну так, по логике если — разок меня пожалели, во второй не будут. Договаривались же. А раз все равно выебут, то чего всем жизнь усложнять?

Вытащил я это яйцо, повертел. Не особо страшно. Смазка тоже есть, выдавил я чуть не полтюбика, пальцами полез, неприятно, страх. Но справился, засунул, оказалось, когда уже внутри, так и не больно, и от смазки тепло, греет она, что ли. А когда на кнопочку на пульте нажал, у меня глаза на лоб полезли и коленки сами сжались. Оно внутри так мягонько жужжит, аж хочется, чтоб поскорее кто из рубки вернулся или где там они ходят, блин. Я только за член взялся, тут и дверь в сторону отъехала. Тань явился. Интуиция у него такая хитрая, что ли.

— О, — говорит, и улыбнулся даже. — Тренировки? А док сказал, ты спать лег.

— Лег, — говорю, сам пульт в руке сжал, может, не заметит? Ага, конечно. Космос насквозь видит, а что проводок торчит и не только проводок, этого не углядит? — А что?

— Тебя капитан требует, в журнале расписаться. Техника безопасности и все такое.

Я за прошлых полдня больше расписывался, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь. Контракт, табель, школьные бумажки, договор с банком, медкарта, то, се.

— Штаны, — спрашиваю, — надеть можно?

— Надевай, — говорит, и смотрит. Я осторожненько так за проводок потянул, а Тань головой качает.

— Оставь как есть, — говорит. — И одевайся. Пульт в карман сзади сунешь.

Блядь. Ну ладно, оделся, пошли. Я даже шел нормально почти. Со стороны можно и не догадаться. Коридор серый, длинный, Тань сзади идет, задницу мне взглядом сверлит, и понятно, что спать мне сегодня если и выгорит, то только после того как все новой игрушкой наиграются. В рубку зашли, я чуть не ахнул, в окно уставился. Черное все, звезды пылают, бок Эттильни слева голубым и зеленым сверкает, потом такая как будто радуга, все цвета, и в угольный переходит, и в этом бархате, как в занавеске, миллион звезд запутался. Или два миллиона.

Капитан кофе пил, привычка такая… была, наверное. Запах шлейфом на всю рубку, кресло к пультам развернуто, и Эс сидит, колени расставил, хозяин космоса прямо.

— Техника безопасности, — говорит с ходу. — Все, что тут видишь, трогать нельзя. Никогда и ни за что. По коридорам ходить можно, в любую дверь кроме своей заходить нельзя без сопровождения команды. Руками никуда не лазить, ногами тоже. Ясно?

— Ясно, — отвечаю.

— Тогда конец инструктажу, — говорит капитан, кофе доглотал, журнал ко мне по столу толкнул. — Расписывайся и до вечера свободен.

Свободен, как же. Я пока наклонился расписаться, Тань этот пульт чертов из кармана потянул, колесико крутнул, меня и скрючило. Как не кончил, ума не приложу. Капитан даже чашку мимо блюдца поставил.

— Я ему премию выпишу, — говорит, но явно не обо мне. — Это же надо, выцелил влет. Иди сюда, мелкий.

Вот не нравилось ему меня по имени, а как звать, не придумал еще. Не золотцем же, как Ро обзывался. Я подошел, капитан мне в глаза глядит, по комбезу так ладонью провел сверху донизу, нажал — я охнул.

— Смена через час кончается, — говорит капитан, погладил так, что не охать, выть впору. — Чтоб вот такой и был. Тань, проследи.

— Слушаюсь, капитан, — сволочь такая, выслужился. Это я потом выяснил, что у Тань с капитаном прямой канал от мозга к мозгу, друг друга не то что без слов, без взгляда понимают. Единый организм. Что один подумает, второй уже сделал. Капитану и главмеху без этого никак, а этих по спецзаказу делали, в инкубаторе вместе растили, сонастраивали. Ну и добились своего. Довел он меня до каюты, в дверь пропустил. И сам остался.

— Я, — говорит, — прослежу, чтобы все так было, как капитан хочет.

И смотрит глазами несытыми, понятно же, что как только он за порог, так я за член, невозможно же терпеть. А самому ему тоже нельзя, получается, не совсем же он сволочь, чтоб самому кончить, а мне не дать? Или совсем?

Пошел он прямиком к ящику, у меня сердце остановилось на секунду. Порылся там, ко мне поворачивается.

— Раздевайся.

Я за воротник, Тань головой качает. И ладонь разжал, а там голубое такое, мягкое. Не разберешь что, ну да он мне быстро объяснил: подошел, расстегнул где надо, надел. Изверг.

— Капитан приказал, — это он мой взгляд перехватил и прочел. Ну да, конечно. Можно подумать, он просто так приказал, а кто меня подставил? — Не руки же тебе связывать.

— А что, — говорю, обозлившись, — почему нет? Голубенькой ленточкой на тройной бантик. Типа как подарок.

Зря я это сказал. Голубенькая не голубенькая, а лента нашлась, не лента даже, а шнур синтетический, гладкий такой, через пять минут я весь в нем был. Руки за спиной, узлы фигурные поверх комбеза от груди до пяток, и ноги одна к другой примотаны, так что лежал я весь смирный и дышать еле успевал. Тань еще раз до пульта добрался, еще там что-то крутанул, у меня воздух в глотке комом встал. Вибрирует, аж в колени отдает. И в живот. И если бы не эта хрень голубая, кончил бы уже раз десять, а так вот-вот — и откатывает. Мучительное было ощущение, час мне сутками показался, дверь когда в сторону отъехала, я готов был десяток через себя пропустить, а не то что одного капитана. Я его не испугался даже, а обрадовался, как родному. А он нет чтоб снять с меня эту фигню силиконовую, а вместо этого встал и смотрит, как я по полу катаюсь. Нравится ему. Тань тоже подошел, глазами блеснул, как ножом.

— Капитан, пацан в кондиции, — сообщает.

— Вижу.

И дальше смотрит, присел только, большим пальцем губу мне оттянул.

— Изгрыз себя, — говорит, — в следующий раз капу придется ставить.

Я палец ему лизнул. Уже все равно было, то есть не все равно, конечно, а только я уже терпеть не мог. Даже захныкал.

— Не плачь, — командует капитан, и за узлы принялся. — Ну ты и навертел тут, Тань. До вечера разбираться.

Вот уж точно что впору плакать было. Но они быстро справились. Желтомордый этот вязать умел. Капитан меня даже раздевать не стал, нагнул сразу. Бля, вот я перепугался, чуть кондратий не обнял. Это потом понятно становится, что капитан собой куда лучше моего владеет, а в ту секунду ух, как страшно. Потянул он за проводок этот чертов, я от счастья чуть не зарыдал, и просто так чуть не зарыдал — ну скорей бы уже, хоть пополам, только кончить дайте. Яйцо это еще. Внутрь тяжело было, а наружу я помог, надавил, оно и вышло.

Страшно было очень. Зубы клацают, коленки разъезжаются, сзади капитан, как гора. Прижимается. Я ладонями в пол уперся, зубы сжал. Ну, думаю, сейчас как въебет, так и все, умру на месте. Если в рот брать — слюны не хватает, так что ж тут тогда? Все равно что лопатой.

Эс меня за бедра назад дернул, я и опомнился. Это я, значит, от него уползал с перепугу. Тут впору за пол держаться, чтоб контракт не нарушать, да и стыдно. От капитана кофе пахло, афтершейвом каким-то и пылью межзвездных дорог. Короче говоря, с перепугу мозги отключились напрочь. какая пыль, какие еще дороги?!

— Стой смирно, — командует Эс, тут я второй раз понял, как оно, когда сигнал в голове пропадает. Тело остается и все. Я вроде думаю, а оно точно как контакт плохой — искрит, а не доходит. Капитан головкой мне водит по заду, нажал слегка так, как кулаком горячим. И назад. И опять. Я стою, всего зажало, понимаю, что надо расслабиться, и не могу — как заговорили. И трясусь весь.

— Без паники, — говорит капитан. Тут мне кровь вся в лицо ударила, стыдно, пиздец. Сам же подписался, храбрился, а теперь чего, на попятный? Подался я назад, о горячее это потерся, капитан заворчал одобрительно. — Ничего, бывает, — и пальцем мне в зад, как бы не тем же, которым губы щупал. Потер там внутри, я аж брыкнулся, задницу вскинул, куда и холод подевался, оно и жарко, и холодно разом, и страшно, и хочется опять, ну точно как если климатконтроль взбесился и пошел переключаться с максимума на минимум. Еще немножко, и закоротит окончательно. А пальцы у капитана длинные, и достает он ими чуть не до сердца, по крайней мере если повернет, то именно оно и отзывается: то замрет, то частит, добавляет впечатлений. Ну скорее бы уже, нет же сил терпеть.

Вынул он пальцы, смазку размазал вокруг. И вставил.

Орал я знатно. Мне потом уже сказали, что братцы решили — убивают кого или сирена пожарная включилась самопроизвольно. Не помню, я сам себя не слышал, только глотку сорвал и потом три дня шептал. И ведь не сказать, что так больно было, просто… когда ногу оторвет, говорят, тоже не больно. Сначала. Тут так же вышло: глаза на лбу, коленки в стороны, и сзади — ну будто с размаху трактор въехал. Не больно и вообще никак, только тяжело, спину ломит, и прет изо всех сил, давит, как гидропрессом.

Кто-то меня подхватил, не то бы я носом в пол ткнулся, руки теплые, крепкие, я на них как на поручнях повис и отключился. Что-то вроде бы соображал, но будто сквозь дым плотный или через туман: дверь отъехала, ровные толчки сзади, теплое по ногам течет. И голоса тоже будто из тумана, слова слышатся, а смысл ускользает. Так я до сих пор и не знаю, что именно док капитану сказал, и какую мать помянул, и что вообще там было. Я спрашивал разок, Ро меня послал и не признался. Круговая, блядь, порука.

Из тумана я не сразу выплыл. Просто капитан меня выпустил, тяжелое со спины пропало, холодным чем-то протерли, и пальцами полезли. Но почему-то сразу понятно было, что не в трахательном смысле, а по делу. И больно стало, наконец-то — я завыл даже.

— Тише, сладкий, тише, моя звездочка, — и что-то там такое творит, больно ужасно, и холодно, и мокро еще. Ро во время операций несло, язык как помело был — лично слышал, как он с иглой хирургической ворковал и чуть песни ей не пел любовные, и если б только игле. — Сейчас пройдет.

И не соврал. Прошло почти сразу. Это он проверил, анестетиком залил все, меня на руках у Таня оставил и пошел чинить разборки. На капитана, положим, где сядешь, там и слезешь, но шипели они знатно. То есть док шипел, капитан гудел, но морды никто не бил, много бы мне было чести.

Потом я совсем очухался. Даже сел — ну это, положим, зря, о чем мне тут же в доступной форме сообщили. Тань и сообщил, в плечо толкнул легонечко и на бок уложил.

— Не прыгай, док не велел, — и по волосам погладил. Фетиш, вот как называется. — Не пугайся, ничего там страшного, через денек будешь уже в норме, а пока отдыхай. Воды дать?

Я кивнул. Вместо голоса шипение получалось. И вода по горлу текла, саднило от этого, и вкус химический такой, чего-то они туда подмешали. Но не отраву же.

— Снотворное, — Тань точно мысли читал. — Поспишь спокойно, сон лечит.

И одеялом меня укрыл, подоткнул, нежно так. Я и отрубился напрочь, а в себя пришел на следующий день уже, голодный как собака. И с доком под боком. Такой вот дурацкий стишок, зато к правде близкий.

— Не пугайся ты так, — говорит ласково, и опять мне в живот носом ткнулся. А языком, соответственно, ниже. С предсказуемым эффектом. — Ну что, — говорит, снова голову поднимая. — Функции сохранены.

И опять языком. Снизу доверху, как по конфете длинной, я вообще понимать перестал, где нахожусь и что происходит. Что ничему не мешало: дают — бери. А тут давали, и хорошо давали, и так, что только лежи да наслаждайся, головкой в горло тыкаясь, помню, еще подумал, что хорошо док устроился, на свое, что ли, место брал?

А потом и мысли кончились. Я как щенок мокрый лежу, еле дышу, этот рядом урчит, морда довольная.

— Я не понял, — спрашиваю, — а на кой же черт я вам сдался, если ты так умеешь.

Ну, думаю, сейчас в нос треснет. А он щерится.

— Про гвозди микроскопом слыхал? Умею и могу, в принципе, только это команду рушит.

Я на него вылупился.

— Так что, — спрашиваю, — было?

Да нет, думаю, не может быть. И не похож совсем. И себя так несет… с достоинством. Я бы еще понял, если бы он с кем-то одним, но всю команду обихаживать, и потом, а как же смены? Дежурят по очереди все, и другие бы ему нет-нет, а припоминали бы, и…

— Судя по твоей физиономии, ты что-то эдакое обо мне думаешь, что я сейчас заплачу, — тянет док лениво. И так меня пальцем по ребрам осторожненько, что я свету белого не взвидел, забрыкался, чуть не укусил. — Звереныш мелкий. Не буду больше, обратно ложись. Не все так жестко было, не пугайся.

— А как было? — спрашиваю. Язык бы прикусил, но ведь любопытно. Док вздохнул, на матрас откинулся и меня к себе поволок, гладить. Маньяк чертов.

— А так, — говорит. — Я же психопрофильщик. Мы после одного растворения неудачно обратно собрались, пока перенастроились, туда-сюда, месяц почти прошел чистого времени. Я и так, и сяк… вот представь, если все мы у тебя в комнатке поселимся. Ты как себя будешь чувствовать?

Я же не знал, что в скором времени они и так по факту почти поселятся. Говорю ему:

— С ума сойду.

— Ну вот и парни так, — отвечает со вздохом. — Терпят, терпят, потом начинают искрить. А потом срываются. Я уже сам замучился их по углам разводить, все всё понимают, и ничего не поделаешь. Так что пришлось самому. Ничего, на пару недель хватило, а там мы до точки доползли и на реабилитацию.

И все гладит меня по волосам, будто утешает — мол, я пережил, и ты переживешь, и все хорошо будет… и вправду ведь хорошо. Я весь размяк, в первый же раз такое, меня сроду никто не гладил столько. И минетом не будил. Прямо хоть бери и влюбляйся.

— А сейчас, — спрашиваю, — ты что делаешь? Меня разводишь… по углам?

Док так как-то по спине меня пальцами постучал, что умереть от кайфа можно.

— Облегчаю адаптацию, — не стал, значит, врать. — На капитана не злись.

Да ну блин, — думаю, — неужели у меня такая рожа тупая?

— Он в своем праве, — на правду правдой отвечать легко и приятно, оказывается. — Если мерить, кому тяжелей, то точно не мне.

А меня уже не по спине гладят. А сильно ниже. И лежу я уже не на боку, а в аккурат на доке, как на матрасе, и матрас этот дышит и шевелится. И еще у него стоит. Такого девайса точно в коробке не сыщешь. Я на дока смотрю, он на меня, осторожно так пальцами сунулся, я ему всей физиономией сигнализирую — страшно, осторожней, мол!

— Вот дуралей ты, лемуреныш, — говорит док и еще поглубже вставляет. А оно не больно. И в живот мне упирается не такой все-таки, как у капитана, а вполне технически возможный. Я коленки расставил, не мешать. Пусть облегчает адаптацию на здоровье, мне же легче будет потом. Это я сам себя так уговариваю. Ну, почти уговорил. Даже не дернулся, когда док мне задницу раздвинул, член вложил и сдвинул обратно, вверх-вниз. Неудобно. Он меня скатил, на бок уложил, сам сзади устроился, снова так потерся. Приучал. Минуты три я выдержал, потом руку его поймал и себе на член положил.

— Входишь во вкус, — мурлычет мне в ухо. Я совсем поплыл. Не больно же, и не всерьез, так, щупает и вроде как трахает, но именно что вроде как, на грани, может, вставит, а может, и нет. Заводит эта неопределенность, уже и не знаешь, чего больше хочется. — Сла-а-а-авный, — и рукой так водит, что вчерашнее вспомнилось все разом, только не плохое, а хорошее. И кровь вся в лицо бросилась, жарко стало. Я сам уже подмахивать начал, так еще лучше оказалось. И тут он мне приставил. Я замер, а он меня за ухо куснул и шепчет:

— Сам давай.

Я головой мотаю, не понял, мол. Он легонько так мне на член нажал, я назад подался, дошло, на пробу вперед качнулся — пустит или как?

Пустил. Тут я совсем бояться перестал, назад снова, самого потряхивает, но не от страха, а хочется очень, и чтоб на этот раз без воплей на весь корабль. Осторожно если, так ведь хорошо должно быть, и так уже ноет все и наливается, хотя вчера тоже, блин, наливалось. Я еще немножко на горячее это подался, уже даже азарт нездоровый почуял — смогу, нет?

Смог. Надвинулся так, что вот-вот, на грани самой, боли совсем немножко, не знаю уж, чем там док меня накануне пользовал, но явно о себе думал, в последний раз испугался, а док взял и ладонью толкнулся. Немного, но мне хватило — головка внутрь проскользнула, я шиплю, он сзади матом стонет, но не шевелится, чуть я зажмусь — за шею кусает. И опять болтает, ну что за дела. И сладкий я, и шелковый, и к этому делу природный талант проявляю…

Под эту музыку я сам до конца и наделся. Выгнулся весь, в спине как ток пропускают, хорошо — нет слов. И еще хочется, чтобы уж совсем. И, опять-таки, без воплей. Ну, совсем без них не получилось. Только когда док меня прижал и вытащил аккуратно, и по второму кругу уже сам загнал, я уже ничерта не боялся. Ну разве что капитана, но так, по старой памяти больше. Да и той скоро осталось ровно настолько, чтоб про второй член помечтать, во рту чтобы. И третий с четвертым рядом про запас, а Тань обойдется, садюга. Хотя у меня такое чувство было, что я всех пятерых пропущу и не пожалею, вот что опыт делает и вот до чего меня Ро завел. Аж искрило внутри, и чем дальше, тем ярче, и кончил я так, как в жизни не кончал. Лежал себе потом рыбой морской, солью облитой, только дух переводил и повторить хотел, как только оба сможем. Док меня развернул, в губы целоваться полез, я растаял окончательно, за шею его обнял, чуть благодарить не начал, хорошо, язык занят был. Так и влюбился. Ненадолго, правда. Не знаю до сих пор, то ли это техника докова очередная, то ли просто не до того стало. А только первая любовь у меня случилась все-таки, успел. Надо же.

Только мы отдышались, звякнуло у него на руке. Ро глянул, извинился — работа, мол, малыш, — еще разок поцеловал и унесся, сияя, как метеор, а я на подушки отвалился, не спать, а просто в потолок глядел, о будущем мечтал. Глупостей надумал столько, что самому теперь удивительно — и что контракт на сумму хорошую, хватит, наверное, на школу приличную, не агролагерь наш, что модификатом мне не бывать уже, конечно, но ведь не только модификаты нужны? И что может, если еще пару контрактов сделать, так даже и на космобиолога хватит?

ЧАСТЬ 2

Размечтался, балбес, до того, что даже задремал, калачиком свернулся. Очнулся — разворачивают. И обсуждают еще.

— Я тебе говорю, голова тут.

— Пол-кредита. Не разворачивай, неспортивно.

Голоса одинаковые совершенно. Офигеть, взрослые мужики, космолетчики! Скучно им, спорят на все, что видят, что ли? Ну, не портить же игру. Лежу, не шевелясь. И думаю — я же даже не знаю, как этих братцев звать. На лбах у них такие загогулины, что хрен прочтешь, и никак их не называют кроме как по родственной принадлежности. Даже странно.

Побились они об заклад, развернули меня, я глазами хлопаю. Как их различать, они как клоны, может, и есть клоны!

— Кто, — спрашиваю, — выиграл?

— Я, — говорит один. Мне прямо маркер захотелось попросить и отметку на нем оставить. А то так отвернешься на секунду, а потом гадай, поменялись они местами или нет.

— Тогда ты первый, наверное, — что они психи и вдвоем все делают, я понял, но в рот они вряд ли захотят, а в задницу обоих нереально. Ни послать, ни принять, ни живым остаться.

— Шустрый какой, — говорит тот, который выиграл. Или другой? Какая разница. — Мы к тебе на часок, кстати, и обед захватили.

Я себе думаю — жрать бы мне сейчас стоило поменьше и поизбирательней, чтоб проблем на выходе не было. А они уже бульончик питательный тянут из кармана.

— Пей, — и свои брикетированные корма разворачивают. Что за любовь к консервам, не понимаю, есть же нормальный белковый концентрат. Но не мое собачье дело: забрал я тубу, проткнул, подождал, пока нагреется. На вкус даже не сразу поймешь, на что похоже, но пить можно и тут же голод когти разжимает. Я и не знал, что так оголодал.

Эти жуют, между собой переглядываются: волосы желтые, глаза серые, ресницы как углем провели. Красиво. С любовью делали.

— Вы клоны? — спрашиваю. Жаль, что напрямик, ну а куда деваться, сами-то не говорят. И потом, клонов давно уже в правах приравняли, не дразнят и ничего такого.

— Угадал, хотя чего тут угадывать, — один все-таки раньше второго доел. На полсекунды. — А что, у тебя предубеждения?

Я обиделся даже.

— Я на Эттильни вырос, а не в канализации, — отвечаю. — Я это к тому, что как вас хоть зовут?

— Братцы, — хором отвечают. Я бульоном чуть не подавился.

— А поштучно?

— А мы поодиночке не бываем, — и ко мне подбираются. — Допивай уже, мелкий, а то после вчерашнего воодушевления мы сильно на взводе.

И обняли. Теплые оба, здоровенные, я между ними как горошина в стручке. Один сзади в шею дышит, за задницу хватает, второй в губы целует и за член держится. А стоит шевельнуться — за запястья держат, не сговариваясь.

— Мы сами, док велел тебя беречь.

Ага, поберегут они. Разделись тоже одинаково, комбезы в стороны так и полетели. Даже приземлились, кажется, одновременно. Вот хорошо парням — носки, небось, делить не приходится. Значит, и насчет меня договорятся. Я после обеда такой ленивый был, что даже порадовался, что шевелиться не надо. Пусть работают. Я сегодня уже того… напрягался.

Мудрое было решение, без шуток. Они синхронные, заразы, если глаза закрыть — как будто один человек, только везде, так даже док не может. Наверное. Спросить надо, когда — ох, когда… о чем я там спрашивать собирался? Забыл. Один целует, второй целует, потом зашелестело что-то и мне на лицо опустилось. Мягкое, тонкое.

— Не шарахайся, что ж ты пугливый такой, — и узел на затылке мне затягивает. Бррратец, а. — А то страшно смотреть, как ты нас различить пытаешься.

— И зачем? — второй подхватывает. Убрал мне волосы, чтоб не щекотались. Заботливый, приятно. И на колени к себе усадил, грудью к спине прижался. Второй спереди обрабатывает, облапали всего, а мне вроде и хорошо. а шевелиться все равно не хочется совсем. Если бы отпустили — я бы не упал даже, а стек. Но они не отпустили, просто один назад опрокинулся вместе со мной, на бок перевернулся, и опять меня со всех сторон теплом охватило.

— Бедная попка, — бормочет, — досталось вчера…

— И сегодня, — второй подхватывает. — И еще достанется.

Мечтательно так. А я и не против. Они здоровенные, конечно, но после дока я как-то напрочь успокоился и даже развеселился.

— Я, — говорю, — только за. Опыт и все такоооо!

Это я сейчас их двоих вспоминаю, а тогда казалось — единое существо. Братцы и есть. Тот, на котором я лежал, откинулся, меня за собой потянул, носом себе в шею ткнул, второй над нами навис, в волосы лицом зарылся.

— Какой нежный, — шепчет, и внутри гладит. Туда-сюда. Сюда-туда. Растягивает. — Точно не больно?

— Точно, — клянусь, и ведь не вру. Откуда только силы взялись? Надо, думаю, выяснить. Потом. Когда качать перестанет, как лодку в шторм. Плечи широкие, я за них зацепился, не то улетел бы башкой в переборку, чувствую, меня за талию придерживают и уже вставляют, аккуратно, но не отвертишься и не удерешь никуда. И не хочется удирать. Только растечься и расслабиться, что я и сделал. Парни изобретательные попались — как только не вертели, их же двое, не уронят, и менялись так, что у меня в глазах завязанных рябило. Акробаты, блин. Им, в принципе, так и положено — под любым углом, вниз головой, с тремя ключами в одной лапе и полной обвеской инструментов, в какой-нибудь вентиляционной шахте, где нормальный человек крышей отъедет, себя хорошо чувствовать. Клона под бок, и ничего другого не надо. Основной параметр выживания. Нам отец Бранни показывал игрушку экологическую: банка запаянная, внутри кактус растет. Вода там испаряется, конденсат дождиком стекает, хрупкий такой мирок стеклянный, разбить в два счета можно, но жалко, для кактуса это весь мир, снаружи не выживет — привык.

Или выживет, но жизнь хреновая будет. Как у меня, если все-таки мэйдэй долетит до того, как я тут заледенею. У замазки тоже срок прочности имеется. И вон уже от дальней стенке, самой опасной, холодком потянуло, снаружи прогрызается ко мне космос, блин, беспощадный. Холодный. Были бы братцы, они бы его живо к ногтю, со мной справились и с ним справились бы, но где они, братцы? Где все они, мать, сволочи придурочные, космолетчики, блядь, когда они в самом деле нужны!

Хоть кто-нибудь.

***

— Глаза, — говорю, — развяжите? Мне уже все равно, кто из вас кто.

— Дошло, да? — потянулись, сняли. Поцеловали еще. Я все качаюсь и качаюсь, братец мне как качели стал, о живот трется, на второй круг заходя. Ох блин. Кактус в банке жить может, пока банка не кончится, а тут первым кончусь я. Или кончу? Когда уже до мягкости растопили, растянули да растрахали, уже и тело само подается, куда им надо, и соленое во рту желанным кажется, и вообще, сволочи дорогие, вы по разу кончили, а мне что, за обоими поспевать? Так организм на такое не рассчитан. Я ж умру от истощения.

— Не умрешь, — смеются. Оп-па, я это вслух, что ли? Ну все, мозги отключились. Там еще, под горячей лапой корабельной птицы. — Док тебе рацион лично расписал. Еще хотим. По-особому.

— Спину, — говорю, — отмыть дайте? У меня уже волосы и те колтуном встали, к лопаткам присохли. Снайперы, блин.

Опять ржут. Веселые парни и ласковые. В душ со мной втроем еле утрамбовались, друг к другу вплотную, и смеемся, будто травки кто подсыпал. Ионник со всех сторон покалывает, свежестью тело наполняет, волосы дыбом от него, братцам-то хорошо, у них прическа на полпальца от черепа, а мне? Я это все, торчащее, ухватить пытаюсь, точно как водоросли ловить, выскальзывают, братцы ржут, обещают ради такого зрелища меня пугать почаще…

— Так, — говорю, — ближе к делу. Как это, по-особому?

Уже вроде по-всякому пробовали, и так, и этак… ну только что в ухо осталось. Я на них щурюсь подозрительно, а парни вроде как спокойные, но напряжение чувствуется.

— Мы друг с другом хотим, — говорит один. Я глаза вылупил сначала от тона. Он один говорил. Не как обычно, когда даже если одними губами, но мысль общую излагают, а отдельно от.

Потом смысл до меня добежал, и я вторично в шок впал.

— Ну, — говорю. — В чем проблема? Мне отвернуться или что?

— Наоборот, — говорит второй, и через плечо на меня смотрит. — Ты смотри. Смотри на нас и молчи.

Затейники. Только мне даже шутить на эту тему не хотелось. Чем-то таким повеяло… серьезным.

— Парни, — говорю тихонько. — Я не против, но объясните хоть — зачем?! В чем кайф-то?

Они уже снова объединились.

— Поймешь сам, — отвечают. Голос-то один, а говорят двое! — А не поймешь — так и не надо, спокойней спать будешь.

После такого я не то что глаз не отводил, я не моргал даже. Чтоб не пропустить. А братцы целоваться стали. да так нежно, будто с самой хрупкой девочкой. Мужики двухметровые, ну. Пальцы в волосы друг другу запустили, глаза закрытые, ресницы дрожат, и вид такой, будто кто с зеркалом целуется, только живым. Я в уголке своем сижу, дыханье затаив. Как они, думаю, решать будут? У них даже со мной хоть на полсекунды, а заминка была всякий раз, когда неодинаково требовалось, так там я другой и нарушаю их единение, а тут как же?

А они щеками трутся друг о друга прежде чем поцеловаться. Коты золотистые. Длинные, все мышцами облиты, все это движется синхронно абсолютно, я как будто не секс, а балет смотрел. Мужской. Эротический. И настолько офигительный, что музыка слышалась даже, хотя откуда ей там взяться. Долгая такая, низкая, с переливами, а как они друг друга тронут — будто скрипки от счастья плакать принимаются. Я дышать забывал. Вспоминал только когда в груди болеть начинало. Они все целуют, целуют, потом вниз перетекли, устроились, друг к другу присосались, ну точно зеркало. И сосут даже в одном темпе, каждый языком повторяет то, чего ему делают, и все это движется, шевелится, я из своего угла потихоньку вперед сунулся, замер опять, помешать было страшно. И все думал — зачем? Я им зачем? Что им, капитан трахаться запретил без свидетелей? Тоже команду рушит? Но ведь бред же.

Кончили они тоже в один миг. И отвалились друг от друга, только пальцами касаются. Я вообще со стенкой слиться постарался. Черт… или им для того, чтоб кайфануть, соглядатай нужен? Или если без третьего, то они хрен расцепятся из своего обретенного единства и так и будут валяться?

Закусил я палец и думаю. А они отдышались, повернулись и на меня смотрят. Двое из ларца золоченого.

— Иди к нам.

Я и пошел. Пополз, точнее. Они меня обняли хором, в щеку поцеловали, как маленького. И спасибо сказали. Я даже язык прикусил, чтоб ничего не ляпнуть, он у меня без костей, вечно страдать заставляет. Сперва трепану, потом подумаю, а стоило ли?

— Ну что, понял?

Я головой мотаю — нет.

— И хорошо, не нужно оно тебе, — и меня к себе прижали. Так мы и валялись, пока кое-кто не решил меня под ребрами пощекотать. Маньяки хреновы, вся команда. Чем им мои бока так заманчивы? Ну ладно бы еще волосы, если по ним гладить, я сонный делаюсь и тихий, а вот щекотку не переношу. Взвился я, пяткой саданул одного нечаянно, мне в ответ подушкой прилетело, кулаком-то они меня зашибли бы сразу, а дальше как-то само все вышло, раз — и мы уже подушками деремся и хохочем, как ненормальные. В те подушки меня и положили. Не знаю уж, железные они, что ли? Но трахнули так, что как они уходили — не помню, и как вообще до такой веселой глупости дошло — не помню, и вообще один туман в голове. Или это я замерз, и потому туман? Этой вот подушкой лупить удобно было, эту мне под задницу подсовывали хронически, в эту я носом тыкаться любил, когда изверги неустанные работать ушли, а меня отсыпаться оставили.

***

До вечера я дрых, до позднего. Роскошь, шесть часов почти. Это Ро позаботился, адаптация и вообще, сам даже не заходил — я так понимаю, чтоб собственные распоряжения не нарушать. Хуже голодного над куском только тот, кто хлеба куснул разок, а во второй не дают. За такое и убить можно. Я проснулся, жарко так, лениво, тела будто и нету вовсе, на тонкой ниточке к потолку тянется. Дотянул я себя за ниточку до душа, присохшее смыл, заросли укротил и понял, что если сейчас же чего-нибудь не съем, то займусь аутолизом. Возьму и займусь тут же. И сколько можно в каюте сидеть? Хотя сидел я всего ничего, лежал больше.

Толкнул я дверь, она и отошла, ни кода, ни ладони — ничего. Это потом, когда все началось, капитан на максимум защиты корабль перенастроил. А тут иди не хочу, коридор во все стороны бежит, хоть нитку натягивай. Я наугад пошел. Ткнулся в какую-то ерунду полосатую, на вид интересную, но лучше не лазить, возле карты шлюзов потерся, запоминая, вспомнил, как меня Тань до рубки водил, крепко-накрепко маршрут запомнил. Чтоб второй раз случайно не впилиться. Потому как себе дороже. Я переживу, не вопрос, но уж очень больно. Ладно, долез до лесенки на вторую палубу, спустился, там помыкался. Никого совсем нет. Тихо, но тишина уютная, рабочая такая. Когда все на своих местах и работает. Только я, аграрий фигов, хожу тут песчинкой между шестеренок.

Двери, какие и попадаются, все задраены, куда я забрел — черт его знает, возвращаться пора. И есть все сильнее хочется.

Конечно, заблудился. Я даже не удивился, с моим-то счастьем. Коридор серый в желтую полоску, на четыре делится. Офигеть, выбор просто прекрасный. Почесал я затылок, пошел налево, там тупик и наглухо задраено. Вернулся, уже замерзаю, думаю — поорать? Авось услышат, но ведь стыдно же. Ладно, пошел направо. Там лесенки такие были вниз, и вроде бы потеплее стало. Может, к двигателям дойду? Там точно кто-то на вахте стоять должен.

Ну и пошел. Лесенка кончилась, другая началась, совсем уже узенькая, только-только мне пробраться. Я на нее ступил, ногу отдернул — горячо!

Ойкнул даже. Тут меня сзади за плечо и сцапали ручищей железной. Фффух. Я едва не обмочился, подскочил бы с визгом, но подскочить не дали, к себе развернули. Тань, конечно. И мрачнее тучи. Я ж говорю, с моим счастьем…

— Пусти, — говорю. А он смотрит на меня нехорошо так, и руку все крепче сжимает, плечо хрустнет скоро. Я взвыл даже. — Пусти!

— Тебе что было сказано? — спрашивает он нехорошим голосом. У меня сердце упало и разозлился я.

— Я есть хотел! — ногой бы топнул, только меня уже к полу гнет силищей его. — Пусти, мне больно!

— Камбуз в другую сторону, — говорит он, и глаза щурит. Я только сейчас заметил, что зубы у него мелкие и острые.

— Блин, откуда я знаю, где у вас тут камбуз, — и едва не плачу уже. Вот сейчас заподозрит… что я тут такого делать мог, гайки отвинчивать? Так их тут и нет! — Я ничего не сделал!

— Еще бы ты сделал, — но руку он разжал немного. — Пойдем, отведу.

А куда мне деваться. Плохо все, в общем. Иду я, плетусь за ним, он обернулся так недовольно — что, мол, медленно? — и вдруг ррраз! — и на руки меня взял. Второй раз. Первый был… ох черт, меня затрясло всего. Если капитан в хорошем настроении да в постели меня так выеб, что ж теперь он со мной сделает?

— Тань, — говорю. И сам думаю, ну что я за придурок? В каюте ведь точно селектор должен быть. Или поголодал бы до вечера, что бы со мной случилось? Ладно, виноват — прощения проси. Не простят — получишь, что заслужил. Всегда так было и будет, нам это отец Бранни долго вколачивал. — Я правда нечаянно. Капитану скажешь, да?

Он так на меня посмотрел, что если б не держал — я бы в стенку вплавился и того же цвета стал. Для мимикрии.

— Скажу, — отвечает. — Устав такой. Не положено тебе тут ходить, и никому не положено по кораблю шастать, если он не вахтенный и не по приказу.

Так что ж мне, думаю, до конца полета в каюте сидеть? Вроде как резервуаром водяным — куда поставили, там и должен стоять, пока не открутят? А ведь так и получается. Только я резервуар живой, и не для воды предназначенный. Тань все идет, с шага не сбиваясь, а меня колотит, зубы клацают. А он теплый. Невольно прижаться хочется, просто чтоб согреться и не трястись так. Стыдно же…

Вытащил он меня ближе к людям. Я уже даже места начал узнавать, ну или казалось мне так. Навстречу шаги, я голову поднял, сопли подобрал. А это док идет, у меня даже на сердце легче стало. Чего, думаю, так напугался? Ну дадут пару раз по шее, не убьют же.

  
— Нашелся, — доктор мрачный. Опять у меня в животе шар свинцовый кататься стал, и рот пересох. — Я тебе чип вживлю, дождешься.

— Ты ему лучше рацион распиши нормальный, — я и ответить не успел. Сижу, неудобно до жути, ноги болтаются, и потом, не привык я на мир с такой высоты смотреть. А если уронит? — Пацан оголодал с непривычки.

— Ему братцы обед приносили, — говорит Ро. Я себе язык прикусил.

— Ну да, обед, — Тань меня перехватил поудобней, одну руку под колени, второй за плечи. Задница в воздухе болтается. — Он его, ты думаешь, не спалил тут же?

Я засопел. Не дай бог они еще разругаются из-за меня, вот тогда точно крышка.

— Я нечаянно, — ну вот что мне, наизнанку вывернуться, чтоб поверили? — Там же просто коридор, я ничего не сделал!

— Еще бы ты сделал, — говорит Ро. Я аж подскочил, слово в слово ведь. Это у них что, поговорка? — Тань, ты его где отловил?

— Над вторым.

И понимай как знаешь. Над вторым чем? Двигателем? Трюмом? Арсеналом? А черт его знает.

— Мда, — кривится док. — Иди докладывай, я покаюсь. Надо было релаксантов побольше, да я пожалел.

Ко мне наклонился, гляжу — глаза ледяные. И тревога в них. Кажется, тут моя любовь и начала понемножку скукоживаться и вянуть.

— Никогда так не делай больше, — по слогам почти командует.

— Да я не!..

Он меня за подбородок схватил, к себе подтянул вплотную, дыханием обжег.

— Никогда не делай, — повторил, отпустил. И утопал, а у меня в груди что-то бренькнуло жалобно и надорвалось. Все равно стало. Хрен с вами. Я же этот… резервуар. А резервуарам чувств не положено. И вообще, есть контракт с условиями. Выполню и свободен.

Как мне на душе паскудно стало, передать не могу. Будто я не я, а задница и рот. Как кукла резиновая. Тань меня несет, а я чувствую — разревусь сейчас, вот позорище будет, взрослый парень… ну, почти. Но ведь совершеннолетний, значит, взрослый. Глаза зажмурил, язык себе прикусил, чтоб в себя придти. Чувствую — Тань идет все медленней, потом меня вообще поставил, я носом хлюпнул, глаза открыл — он мне салфетку протягивает.

— Утрись, — ну утерся, а что делать. Легче стало. Куда ее девать, непонятно; скомкал, в карман сунул.

— Ну, — спрашиваю, — а что мне за это по уставу полагается?

Тань головой покачал.

— Это не устав, это капитан решит. Ничего ужасного точно не будет, и в пространство тебя не скинут, не трясись ты так.

— Да я не поэтому, — и вправду ведь не поэтому, только сейчас понял. Ну да, перепугался, но наказание — страшно, да, и больно, наверное, или обидно. А мне сейчас уже страшно, больно и обидно. И не потому что я виноват, а потому что Ро…

Стиснул я зубы крепко-накрепко и опять за салфеткой полез. Пригодилась со злости высморкаться. Мать вашу. Вот зачем добренькими быть, чтоб потом ходить как мимо пустого места, хуже — как мимо досады докучливой?

— Почему Братцы друг с другом без меня не могут? — а это-то откуда вылезло? Не собирался я о таком! Рот закрыл, да поздно.

Тань только вздохнул, второй салфеткой сам мне нос вытер и глаза.

— Могут, почему не могут? — и по плечу меня поглаживает. По тому же, которое чуть в фарш не размял. — Но им спокойнее, когда третий кто-то рядом. Не так обидно.

Я ничего не понял.

— Обижаться-то с чего? — я еще думал, я не взрослый, а они тогда какие? — И на кого?

— На жизнь, — Тань меня опять на руки поднял. — Не ходил бы ты босиком, мелкий. Ладно, ты ж не успокоишься. Их трое было. Триада, самая устойчивая система.

Было, вот как. Я замер, шелохнуться боюсь, и к зубам язык прикипел.

— А потом? — через силу выдавил.

— А потом стало двое. Бывает.

И голос у него спокойный, а я про все остальное думать забыл, только этих клонов несчастных вспоминаю. Трое…

— Так они что, не могут третьего вырастить? — не выдержал все-таки. Тань тем временем меня до каюты донес. До моей, не до капитанской рубки. Дверь открыл, сгрузил на подушки.

— А вот это уже не наше дело, мелкий, — и ступню мою поймал, растирать начал. Что удивительно — не щекотно совсем. — Может быть, растят, потому и третий рейс кряду делают. Может быть, не хотят. Я не спрашивал и ты не лезь.

Я ногой дергаю осторожно — отдай, мол. Он одну отпустил, вторую взамен поймал.

— Не буду, — обещаю. — И лезть не буду, и по кораблю один ходить, и чего мне там еще делать нельзя?

— Голодным сидеть нельзя, — отвечает, ногу отпустил и встал. — Капитану я сам скажу. И поесть принесу, отдыхай пока.

Я его за комбез поймал.

— Как меня накажут? — глупость, конечно, он же сказал — как капитан решит, а я отпустить его не могу. Тань даже наклонился. Ну ладно, есть еще вопрос. — Кто?

На самом деле, у меня еще один вопрос был. Только его я в себе задавил. Это что же, с братцами все по очереди сидели, или как?

— Я попрошу, чтоб я, — говорит Тань, наклонился еще ниже, в губы меня поцеловал, как утешил. Меня к нему так и выгнуло. — Не бойся ничего. Капитан без дела не зверствует.

Ага, думаю. Только он рукой махнет, я и отлечу. Да любой из них так.

Над собой усилие сделать пришлось, чтоб отцепиться. Тань меня одеялом укрыл и ушел, я в клубок свернулся, в животе бурчало от голода и страха, как можно было уснуть, не знаю, но как-то я ухитрился. Сквозь сон почуял, что в каюте уже не один, выпутался — я когда сплю, на себя наворачиваю все, что рядом попалось теплого, привычка — Тань стоит.

Поесть принес. Интересно мне даже стало — я в каждого из них по очереди перевлюблюсь или как? Во второй раз оно уже не так ошеломляет, успеваешь все-таки подумать и на себя со стороны поглядеть. Недолго, но успеваешь. Вот он мне контейнер с ужином протягивает, а я и взять не спешу, к себе прислушиваюсь. Прыгает что-то в груди, острое и нежное. Непонятное такое, хрупкое. А только жить хочется от него и всю фигню про то, что я тут для мебели, забываешь.

Ну, взял наконец. Тань рядом сел, глыбой такой сумеречной. Свет приглушен, процентов на двадцать, может, выставлен — только-только обо всякие предметы не запнуться. И как-то даже непонятно.

— Сейчас что? — спрашиваю. — Утро, вечер?

Он на меня как на дурака посмотрел и бутылку с бульоном сунул.

— Считай, что утро. Отсчет час назад начался, так что раннее.

А у меня то ли адаптация, то ли что, но только я как мешком по голове треснутый. Выпил, он мне кубики белковые сует.

— А сколько я спал? — и что ж мне опять так спать хочется и про всякую ерунду спрашивать. Чтобы про капитанскую руку тяжелую не думать, что ли?

— Все растворение проспал, — но, видно, Тань не злится на это. Хоть кто-то не злится… — Так что Эттильни уже не увидишь.

И хорошо, — думаю себе. — Меньше искушения назад запроситься, в болото привычное. Нет, ни за что. Ладно, что делать. Доел я, на него смотрю.

— Что капитан сказал? — сразу, так сразу. И он так же ответил.

— Задницу тебе надрать и закрывать на код.

Ну, где-то как и ожидалось. Я уточняю:

— В прямом смысле надрать? Или в сексуально-эротическом?

Кто их знает, может, в три круга поставят, чтоб осознал свое предназначение на корабле и колени не держали. С этих станется.

— В прямом, — я от облегчения чуть не завопил. Дело не то чтоб сильно приятное, но привычное. В школе линейкой по пальцам да по шее сколько раз получать доводилось, любят они старые методы, самые действенные типа, вот так. И здесь, значит, тоже.

Тань триплексами своими блеснул, манжету расстегивает на комбезе.

— Радуешься? — и заворачивать ее принялся. Медленно так, напоказ. Вот откуда он знает? Неужто космолетчиков и этому учат? Или природный талант, как доктор Ро говорил?

Стоило вспомнить, опять накрыло. Вроде и свет неяркий, и Тань на меня не смотрел, а заметил. Придвинулся, плечо потрогал и к себе притянул. Все он понимал прекрасно. Только молчал, как те три обезьянки. Молча все понимал, молча переваривал, молча делал, что считал нужным.

— Смотри сюда, — коммутатор вытянул, экран развернул на полкомнаты, ткнул куда-то, я смотрю — схема знакомая. Я на такую на стенке смотрел, где план шлюзов, архаика древняя, но положено ей на стенке висеть, она и висит.

Я палец закусил, чтоб в голограмму не тыкать. И зеленые огоньки блестят. Один выше, два рядом… тут до меня дошло.

— Это же мы! — говорю. Самому бы найтись. — А где мы?

— Ты без чипа, не светишься, — Тань объясняет. — А я вот.

И пальцем на одну звездочку показывает. Ох, так я, оказывается, рядом с рубкой… или медблоком. И там и там по одному огоньку.

Ну и как-то мне почудилось или приглючилось, глупость, конечно… помехи или еще что, но нам в школе про двойные звезды рассказывали, и что у кого со зрением все в порядке, тот может Всадника увидеть. Так и тут — показалось, что рядом со светлячком-Тань малюсенькая зеленая искорка мелькает. Я вздохнул. Ну, отвлечь меня он отвлек, а дальше?

— Еще смотри, — командует, и что-то такое сделал — схема цветом налилась. Где мы — спокойный такой серый, а ниже на три уровня красное, аж в коричневый уходит. — Ты сюда зашел. И если б я не услышал, что ты там босиком шлепаешь и пузом урчишь, долго бы мы тебя искали. Это же второй трюм почти.

Я носом дернул.

— И что?

— А то, — спокойно говорит Тань, и схему свернул. — Там температура в аккурат чтоб ваша редька не перемерзла, и этилен в воздухе, чтоб дозрела вовремя. Вдохнешь — свалишься, ищи тебя потом. Док потому и озверел, что перепугался. Он за кого боится, тому и достается, характер такой.

— У меня тоже характер, — я надулся весь. — И я бы двери непонятные открывать не полез. И можно было как-нибудь помягче, а не как будто я консервным ножиком в переборке дырку просверлил наружу.

Тань улыбается. Вот же ж… представил, что ли?

— Независимый, да? — и снова за манжет взялся. Завернул аккуратно. — На Эттильни оно, может, и хорошо. В пространстве — смерть. Причем не только твоя.

Я на него уставился, понять пытаюсь. Чушь какая-то. Если сидеть на заднице и ждать, пока тебе соизволят приказ отдать, тогда-то все и перемрут, нет разве?

Тань рукав закатал едва не до локтя, сел, спиной оперся, по коленям себя похлопал.

— Ложись, объяснять буду.

Я даже попятился. Что, вот прямо так? В животе горячо стало, задница сама собой поджалась и по ногам как ток пропустили. Ладонь у Таня даже на вид тяжелая. Здоровая, как лопата, уверенная такая… нет, он что, серьезно?

— Э… — говорю. — Что — рукой?

— А тебе чего надо? — спрашивает с интересом, и опять меня поманил. — Комбез расстегни и ложись.

А я и сказать ничего не могу — во рту пересохло. Лег, куда деваться? Неудобно страшно: колени у Таня твердые, я с них чуть не скатился. Он меня прижал, чтоб не упал, поддернул, чтоб самому удобней.

— За край матраса держись, — командует. — Не прикрывайся, добавлю за это. Все ясно?

А мне лежать все неудобней и неудобней. Поерзать бы, но я так подозреваю, что Тань не в восторге будет.

— Куда, — вздыхаю, — ясней. Сколько раз?

Он меня по заднице голой погладил, пальцем по крестцу провел.

— Пока не решу, что хватит, мелкий. Орать разрешаю, мешать — нет. Учти, рука у меня тяжелая.

Кто бы сомневался, блин! Я зажмурился, только все равно всей кожей чувствую, что его ручища надо мной зависла. И вот-вот…

Шлепнул он меня, как погладил. Не то что не больно, а даже обидно как-то. Такого ждал, трясся… тепло и все, и звук на всю каюту. И еще раз. И еще. Я голову вывернул, смотрю, Тань снова руку поднимает, в лицо мне поглядел и улыбнулся.

— У тебя все на мордочке написано, — и опять шлепнул. Все равно не больно, только тепло и зудит чуть. — Что думаешь, легко отделался?

Хватило ума промолчать, тоже повод скандалить — шлепают небольно! Смех один и дурость.

— Не надейся даже, — наклонился он ко мне, в самое ухо прошептал. У меня муравьи сладкие по коже поползли. — Я же тебя наказать собираюсь, а не любопытство напрочь отбить. Держись.

В этот раз ладонь поувесистей показалась. И не тепло уже, а жарко. И с каждым шлепком все сильнее разгорается, я уже даже ерзать начал и подвывать тихонько, а Тань все не останавливается — раз за разом отвешивает, не частит, не медлит, а все горячей и горячей, я в матрас вцепился, чтоб не дрыгаться.

— Кричи сколько хочешь, — шепчет так ласково, а ладонью шмяк! — и меня жаром от пяток до макушки окатывает, и не жар это уже, а боль, и не боль, а… непонятное что-то. Я уже не ною, а в голос завываю, ну точно как голым задом на горячую крышу сесть, не усидишь ведь и не смолчишь!

Слезы у меня катятся, в рукав впитываются, а Тань все охаживает. Как у него, интересно, рука не отваливается? Если мне так… так… вся задница огнем горит, будто костерок на ней развели, уже и по бедрам ручейки огненные побежали, и звук этот. Тань руку как приложит, меня аж подбрасывает, не держал бы меня Тань, ручищей свободной прижав — я бы уже по стенкам бегал и зад горящий к переборке холодной прижимал.

Взвыл я особенно жалобно, еще пару горячих получил, себя проклял всеми словами. За глупость. Надо ж мне было подумать, что Тань пороть не умеет, еще как умеет! И кой черт меня понес из каюты? Ведь понял же, что заблудился, чего не вернулся сразу?

Когда совсем нестерпимо стало, я уже в голос орал, и не матом даже, а жалобно, и дергался, и отпустить просил. И ведь не скажешь, что такая уж дикая боль — когда колено вывихивал, хуже было, но ведь я же завтра и не сяду, и любой, кто глянет, все поймет!

Тут у меня щеки загорелись ярче задницы, а Тань взял и остановился. Не шлепнул. Я даже не поверил сначала.

Слезы-сопли рукавом обтер, назад гляжу с опаской — все? Или ждет, пока я оглянусь, да руку наготове держит? А лежать мне все неудобней, колени у Таня твердые. И не только колени. И смотрит он на меня недвусмысленно, а я дохнуть боюсь. Только бедрами качнул еле-еле, потерся о него. Мол, меня ведь не только пороть можно, честное слово. У самого в груди дыхание застревает, задница горит, полный набор.

Он меня погладил легонечко, я дернулся. Не то чтоб нестерпимо, просто…

— Я все понял, — говорю быстро, чтоб успеть. — Правда. Не надо больше. Больно же.

— Для того и наказывают, чтоб больно, — отвечает. Кремень-мужик, голос и тот не дрогнул, даром что мне в живот как дубинкой уперся. — А к уроку мы еще и не приступали даже.

Я подскочил, он меня поймал и к коленям прижал снова. И головой качает.

— Нет в тебе доверия, мелкий, потому и мучишься, — и отпустил. Я сполз, за задницу держусь и только что не пританцовываю, оно уже не так пылает, конечно, но все равно. Полотенце бы мокрое приложить или еще что, оно бы полегче стало.

— А у тебя совести нет, — говорю, изогнулся, на многострадальную оконечность поглядел. С ума сойти, я думал, там уже кожа пузырями пошла, ан нет — покраснела, и ничего больше. До завтра пройдет. — У тебя на это стоит, что ли?

Тань улыбнулся, пальцем мне в пах уперся.

— У тебя будто нет, — и ррраз, подхватил меня, зад весь в руках у него уместился, а чувствуется-то как! Каждая складочка, каждая линия на ладони, вообще все. Я и поплыл, в глазах мутится, жар в член перетекает, комбез треснет скоро. А Тань не спешит. Слизал со щек полоски, ресницы поцеловал, нравится ему. На соленое тянет, не то чего бы он мне слезы языком утирал? А потом еще и целовать начал, да так неторопливо, я от его рук невыносимых вперед подался, комбез ему расстегнул, он не мешал. А как член на волю вырвался да закачался тяжело, стеблем таким спелым, налитым — я к нему губами, а Тань меня за шкирку хвать. И держит.

— Думаешь меня задобрить? — а сам улыбается так, что видно — шутит. Игра такая, ему по вкусу. — Отлыниваешь, — еще нежнее тянет, пальцем по ложбинке ведет. — Подкупить пытаешься. За это знаешь что бывает?

Известно что. Я всхлипнул даже.

— Еще драть будешь, — говорю, руки сами тянутся зад прикрыть. — А потом трахнешь. Знаю.

— Умница, — и пальцем водит, нащупал, самый кончик воткнул. — Тебе и трахаться сначала было больно, поверишь, если скажу, что и от порки кайф бывает?

— Поверю, чего ж нет. Когда заканчивается — полный кайф. Если шкуру не спустят.

— Об этом не волнуйся, — уверяет ласково, палец согнул, и меня следом выгнуло. — Получишь сполна.

А у меня уже в глазах черно. Если он одним пальцем так трахается, как же он… ну, весь?

— Я тебе не враг, — продолжает. Вот глупость какую придумал тоже. Конечно, не враг, враги, они другие. — И себе тоже не враг, — мурлычет Тань мне на ухо, а я уже не слышу толком, то есть слышу, но не понимаю, просто на голосе его качаюсь, как на волне горячей. — Так что всерьез бояться нечего, звереныш. Обещаю.

Кивнул я и за шею его схватил, вперед подался, губы жесткие поцеловал.

— Учи, — шепотом говорю. — Пока у меня храбрости хватает.

Ему это понравилось очень. Обнял меня, пальцы вынул, салфеткой обтер, и опять меня на коленях устроил.

— Слушай внимательно, — говорит. И как шлепнет! Я завыл, дернулся, и прямо ему по члену животом проехался. Даже отвлекся как-то. — И повторяй за мной. Правило первое. Каждый член команды во время перелета должен неукоснительно соблюдать правила внутреннего распорядка.

Вот не зря мне всегда это выражение, про член которое, подозрительным каким-то казалось. Я сейчас как раз на таком лежу. Тань шлепнул еще раз — мол, не отвлекайся, это потом.

— Каждый, — сам себя еле слышу, — член… команды… должен… соблюдать… правила-а-а!

А что под конец я уже не шепчу, а ору — так кто бы не орал, такую точку в конце предложения получив. Я ногами задрыгал даже.

— Свяжу, — обещает Тань. — Свяжу и ремнем выпорю, а ремень у капитана выпрошу. Лежи смирно. Не умеешь с первого раза технику безопасности понимать, я тебе через задницу вколочу.

Я заныл, мол, понял уже, поооонял! Хватит! И вообще, хрен его знает, сколько в этой ТБ правил, я раньше скончаюсь, и ты, Тань, тоже умрешь от спермоизлияния в мозг!

— За меня не тревожься, — говорит, — правило второе. Любое действие лица, находящегося на борту, должно учитывать интересы безопасности корабля и экипажа в целом.

И опять как вмажет, я думал, у меня глаза выскочат. Со второго раза повторил, запутался в этих лицах, бортах и интересах. А Тань снова руку поднимает.

— Последнее для тебя, — говорит, — самое трудное для понимания. Приоритетом во время полета является поддержание работоспособности корабля и экипажа.

И не бьет. Дыхание перевел только — сам на грани уже, можно подумать, я не чувствую, что у меня под животом творится.

— Повторяй, — говорит. — Это лучше без порки запомнить.

Я кивнул, что тут запоминать, понятное дело — без людей кораблю смерть, без корабля — людям. Все обо всех заботиться должны и зря не подставляться. Потому что если подставишь, то не себя одного, а всех тех, кто за тобой в пекло полезет.

— Вот и молодец, — и не медное у него лицо. На маску похоже, да, только на такую, которой вечером в глаза пустые заглянуть побоишься, потому как живая она. Дрожит, как металл расплавленный в форме. Это он меня так хочет, да? Очуметь просто. Я с него слез, на полу у ног устроился.

— Слушай, — говорю, и руку вперед тяну осторожно. Хоть пальцем провести, там до пупка уже и багровый от крови, головка блестит, как лакированная. — Можно я… учту интересы безопасности?

Тань еще и улыбается, зараза, и ведь хватает же сил держаться.

— Экипажа или корабля? — ну конечно, нельзя же не съязвить. Я уже привык, что парни ни слова в простоте не скажут, но все равно смешно.

— Так это одно и то же, — говорю, а под пальцами уже мокрое совсем. — Но кораблю трахаться не нужно, а тебе…

Тань даже глаза прикрыл, дрожит весь мелко-мелко, гладить не мешает, но по всему выходит, что в первый раз ему кончить только в порядке облегчения светит, а для кайфа — это уже потом. Я еще погладил, к щеке прижал, он весь как камень горячий, живой, я губами и приласкать толком не успел, как полон рот семени оказался, Тань не вскрикнул даже, просто кончил и ко мне сполз, комбез стянул окончательно, обнял, ногами сплелся. Я его по волосам глажу, ежик такой колючий, короткий, сам глаза закрыл, но что ему уже опять надо, почуял сразу, тут можно и не смотреть, хватит и того, что в бедро тычется настойчиво. Я и повернулся сам, и подушку себе под живот сам подложил, чтоб удобней. Тань меня всем собою накрыл, смазки выдавил, размазал, да и мне уже не терпится. Тань меня за задницу горящую как взял, так я и завыл, а уж как вставил — я думал, весь корабль сбежится, оно и больно, и сладко, и вообще молча такое стерпеть невозможно. Только я подрочить собрался, Тань мне руку перехватил, назад завел и держит, да не просто держит, а к себе за нее поддергивает.

— Так кончишь, — то ли обещает, то ли грозит. А мне уже и все равно, уже хоть как-нибудь бы! Орать и то уже нет сил почти, только лбом в подушку ткнуться и задницу пылающую подставить.

ЧАСТЬ 3

Как дверь открылась, я не слыхал. Почуял только, что холодком по ногам повеяло, но тут Тань мне так задвинул, что я про всякий ветерок забыл, забился под тяжестью горячей и кончил. Все так и вышло, как он обещал — себя трогать не пришлось, меня как выкрутило и выплеснулось само собою, бедра аж свело. Тань меня собой накрыл, одеяло такое из него получилось хорошее, я и отключился. Чувствую — теребят. Вот же ненасытный, думаю. А это вовсе и не Тань. Док сидит, молчит, осторожно меня по волосам гладит. Я сначала замер, напрягся изрядно — стремно, ну и обида куснула еще напоследок. И растаяла. Лицо у него такое было, и прядку одну с пола подобрал и гладит, как змейку черно-белую. Я на это безобразие смотрел-смотрел, разозлиться старался — бесполезно. Рот открыл спросить — чего, мол? — док палец к губам прижал и глаза страшные сделал. Я оглянулся — Тань спит, меня поперек живота ухватил и держит, и физиономия до того блаженная, что не верится даже.

— Не буди его, — док шепнул, рядом лег, совсем хорошо стало. Тепло, спокойно… ну, почти — Ро меня по щеке гладит, сзади Тань сопит в шею, ничего больше и не надо.

Разве что чтоб задница пылать перестала. Но она и так уже почти.

— Ро, — шепчу, — а меня уже наказали. Так что не злись больше.

Он по бедру меня погладил, наткнулся на горячее местечко, в лице переменился.

— И без меня, — отвечает тоже шепотом. — Безобразие. Я тоже хочу.

— Извращенец, — смеяться шепотом тоже можно, оказывается. — Мне и так теперь на животе лежать дня три.

— Так лежи, что мешает? — и по груди мне пальцем ведет, подушечкой сосок потер, я тоже глаза сделал выразительные. Сам же говорил, чтоб не будить!

А док меня поцеловал и одними губами обещает:

— А мы тихонько.

Тогда я и понял, что все — попал, как птичка в клей. От такого разве отказаться можно? Да я после того как контракт кончится, если жив останусь, за последний обшивочный лист цепляться буду, царапаться и скулить — обратно возьмите, еще хочу, все, что скажете, сделаю! Только что ведь казалось — все, нет сил, до дна вычерпали, дайте живот набить и выспаться, а как док мне по груди да шее повел, так истома по жилам потекла и в затылок стукнула мягко, по спине тоже тепло пошло, лапа Танева на животе мешать стала. Я из-под нее вывернуться попробовал, да не тут-то было, облапил крепко, не шевельнуться. А док все целует, по шее гладит, где ямочка, нравится ему там губами слушать, как я хнычу. И за бедро придерживает, чтоб не ерзал, а я уже не могу, поскорее б к делу перешел, но это не Ро будет, если сначала не замучит до полусмерти. В глаза мне уставился, лбом в лоб уперся и мучит. Я уже подвывать начал и в ладонь ему толкаться, невозможно же!

— Ты меня извести решил? — спрашиваю. Тань сзади зашевелился, я рот захлопнул. Не дай бог проснется, оба меня заездят так, что мало не покажется. Док глазами стрельнул мне через плечо, улыбнулся злодейски.

— Нет, — шепчет, и по члену мне пальцами водит, только я кайф ловить начну всерьез — уберет, я вслед тянусь, а вот фиг мне, — я вкусным делиться не хочу. Сожру в одно лицо под одеялом.

— Одеяло, — хриплю, — у Таня осталось, — да и на кой оно, мне жарко уже, расплавиться впору.

— Это иносказательно, — Ро вниз съехал, я аж затрясся. Ну зачем бы ему еще спускаться? Он мне в живот дышит, а я сам не знаю, то ли глаза закрыть, чтоб уж совсем крышу сорвало и чувствовалось лучше, то ли смотреть, как он, зараза, губами меня берет. Неторопливо так, с чувством, облизнулся еще этак напоказ, меня дрожью прошибло. И морда спокойная, а языком такое творит, что если бы не член в кольце губ, то хоть на плакат снимай и в приличном обществе показывай вроде агитки — идите, мол, служить в силы межгалактического торгового флота, наши бравые парни умеют все. Еще как умеют, аж в глазах темнеет и хватка Танева невесомой кажется. Я уже и пальцы, и губы изгрыз, чтоб потише было, а док все не унимается, кончить не дает и успокоиться тоже.

— Какого черта, что тебе надо? — спрашиваю. Ну ведь никаких сил нет терпеть, чего он хочет-то?

— Мммм, — мычит отрицательно, и глазом хитрым снизу косит. Я чуть не заплакал. Рот горячий, умелый, податливый — свихнуться можно. Изверг. Он когда сжалился, я уже себя не помнил, не поверил даже, что не обломает в последнюю секунду, а он взял и позволил. И вправду тихо вышло — меня всего кайфом как выкрутило, кости в узел связало и тряхануло, как током прошибло. Челюсти свело и мышцы все, тут и захочешь, не застонешь. Ро меня вылизывает, а я не знаю, на каком я свете, и понравилось или нет, тоже не знаю, это не удовольствие уже, а мучение окончилось и выдохнуть можно. Садист, говорю же. И как он, интересно, ухитряется одновременно везде оказываться, да еще по-разному так? Только что вроде бы с живота брызги слизывал, а теперь уже в шею целует…

Тут до меня и дошло, что Тань не колода все-таки бесчувственная, и давным-давно проснулся. Или недавно, но сориентировался быстро. Я тоже решил не отставать, на Таня откинулся, голову вывернул — целуй, мол, а у меня уже сил нету. Он понял, за подбородок меня ухватил и присосался, только дышать успевай. Языком по самые гланды трахнул, а я все думаю: вот ведь совпало, у меня и хобби и профессия, все в одном. Даже если мне самому ничерта уже не надо и силы на исходе, все равно неслабо хочется хорошему человеку сделать хорошо. Особенно если шевелиться не придется, а то я как будто всего себя отлежал, руки-ноги дрожат и не слушаются ничерта. И не надо. Тань меня как куколку тряпичную разложил, разгладил, с доком в четыре руки, я думал, они меня как братцы, в два ствола, но нет. Первым док был, ноги мне чуть не за уши завернул, пару раз с оттяжкой так вставил и кончил. То ли терпеть уже не мог, то ли решил коллегиальную солидарность проявить, уж не знаю. Только он с меня скатился, рядом лег и смотрел, как Тань меня по горячему следу пашет, только колы с попкорном не хватало. Слюни не пускал, и на том спасибо. Я за Таня уцепился, руками-ногами обнял, шею вывернул, чтоб в глаза доку смотреть. И смотрел, пока меня не накрыло в который раз, я с открытыми глазами не кончал ни разу, а тут вот довелось, только не видел я нихрена, полыхнуло белым, заорало сиреной в ушах и кончилось.

А сирена осталась. До меня не сразу даже и дошло, только когда холодно стало, дверь хлопнула, и я один уже. Вроде как и не было никого со мной рядом. Я до двери дополз, толкнул — хрен там. Заперли. Гады. Из всего инструмента в каюте только разнокалиберные хуи и моя голая задница. И если я ухитрюсь этими экспонатами дверь с петель снять, то по заду мне прилетит неимоверно, можно не сомневаться. Причем в тройной дозе: за повторение, потому что сирена и за порчу корабельного имущества. Я сполоснулся, комбез натянул — мало ли, вдруг бежать, чего зря голым сверкать по кораблю, — пометался по каюте, как мышь в коробке. Сирена опять завыла и смолкла.

Я, дурак, думал: самая тяжелая работа — у них, это же сколько считать надо, делать, уметь, да просто сил нужно дофигища, а оказалось, что самое тяжелое мне выпало. Ждать и не знать, что там происходит у них, может, в нас метеор какой попал или еще что случилось, и справятся или нет, кто знает, и помочь ничем невозможно. Сирена как затихла, так и навалилась тишина. Я дорожку в полу чуть не протоптал, пока их дождался, извелся весь. Часов нет, как время определить? Ходил, ходил, уж думал — да пошло оно все, разнесу полкаюты, Таню на шею брошусь и пусть, зараза, уроки повторяет, лишь бы все в порядке было… а если нет? Если случилась какая-то космическая мегафигня, в которой я не понимаю ничего, ну там какая-нибудь разгерметизация или нападение трехногих синих собак с альфы Лебедя, что я тогда буду делать?

Ничего нет страшней, чем ждать. Я тогда только так, совсем чуточку хлебнул, как предупреждение получилось, только все эти катрены смысл приобретают, когда обещанная задница наступает, а раньше — фиг. Кто же знал, что оно повторится, и так закончится… а если б знал — вцепился бы и… и что? Заорал бы — не идите, там смерть? За ними бы потащился, чтоб уж вместе? Черт его знает.

Первым капитан вошел. Я его когда увидел — спиной в стенку уперся. Там и так от природы лицо на кирпич красиво обтесанный похоже, а в этот раз кирпич явно мраморный был, белый и твердый. Значит, точно стряслось что-то. Страшное. Даже металлом во рту отдалось, до того страшное. Меня когда-то током дернуло, не сильно, но чувствительно, такое же было потом. Словно монеты во рту прятал. Что ж у них там стряслось такое, а?

Пока я глазами хлопал и пугался, остальные дошли, шумно стало, братец мне подмигнул, Ро глянул и брови поднял, подошел, уселся с капитаном рядом.

— Смена тяжелая, все на взводе, — в ухо мне шепчет. — Ты что такой белый?

— А что случилось-то? — спрашиваю, а сам думаю — после аврала им, наверное, всем расслабиться надо. А как расслабиться? Отец Бранни пиво пил, а тут есть или нет? — Я сирену слышал…

— Ничего страшного, — док меня по плечу похлопал и поднялся. — Капитан, по десять кубиков седатива, как врач рекомендую.

— Вон наш седатив, — капитан на стену откинулся, ноги подобрал и застежку на горле распустил немного. И на меня смотрит. — Хочу стриптиз.

Блядь, думаю. Чтоб я умел так желания выражать, в лоб прямо. А и действительно, идея неплохая, если б я еще танцевать умел…

— Пять минут, — говорит Ро, — под музыку лучше будет, — и на комме клацает что-то, выбирает. — Тань, пригаси свет, ярко очень.

В полумраке и вправду лучше стало. А чью фляжку они по кругу пустили, я не понял. Да и какая разница, чья она, все равно общая. Как я. В каюте места мало, но пятачок посередине я себе разгреб, встал, неловко — страх. Ро свою технику поборол, музыку включил и тоже уставился.

Ладно, думаю. Где наша не пропадала. Музыка еще хорошая попалась, тягучая такая, ритм неторопливый, четкий, под такое или танцевать, или трахаться.

Или и то и другое разом. Я шевелиться начал, на одном месте вроде как качаться, змеи на хвосте качаются, я чем хуже? Волосами поиграл, покрутился неторопливо, в глаза каждому посмотрел. Эс сидит изваянием, из фляжки тянет неторопливо, потом братцам ее отдал, те тоже приложились, и все смотрят, смотрят, мне даже жарко стало. Распустил я застежку, шею выгнул, руки если развести — комбез следом ползет, еще повернулся и задницей покрутил, с одной руки ткань снял, еще покружился, к каждому подошел походкой самой что ни на есть блядской, какую только изобразить мог, повертелся вплотную. Никто не смеялся, кстати. Во мне даже энтузиазм поднялся, ну, думаю, я ж вам устрою стриптиз. Вы у меня расслабитесь, не будь я Аша Ривз.

А что они после этих плясок с меня живого не слезут, об этом я подумал, да и забыл тут же. Глаза закрыл и тело отпустил на волю, так оно лучше получалось. И взгляды лучше чувствовались. Второй рукав с меня сам сполз, а дальше уже дело техники, главное было не особо извиваться, а то бы разделся раньше времени и кайф парням попортил. А самое смешное: чем дальше, тем мне жарче делается, и парни все ближе подсаживаются, и ноги меня не держат уже толком. Стряхнул я комбез окончательно, голым повертелся, извернулся, музыка помягче стала, в самый раз под такую трахаться, я на колени опустился и назад выгнулся, волосами пол подмел.

Что потом было, я хоть убей, вспомнить не могу. Только что со всех сторон руки протянулись, по боку комбезом проехался кто-то, ткань мягкая, приятно, и целовали тоже везде, и кто там первым был, кто вторым — черт его знает, я не разбирался, не до того было. Будто пленкой затянуло все и сквозь нее обрывки яркие сверкают. Как в затылок целовали, как на руки подняли — пол из-под меня ушел, и все. Больше не спускали, с члена на член пересаживали только, из губ в губы передавали, как конфету какую, и в затылок кто-то так целовал, что мурашки по спине шли. Я как обдолбанный был, это от страха все, он когда проходит, это такой кайф непередаваемый. Все рядом, все целые, и всем я нужен, что лучше может быть? Да ничего на свете. Может, потому оно как усталость не воспринималось, хотя мужики в первый круг только размяться успели и во вкус войти, как отпустили — не помню, я под утро уже спал на весу, целовался во сне и давал тоже во сне. Эротическом и нифига не кошмарном. А что очухаться не сразу довелось, а только через полсуток, так я, считай, три смены кряду отпахал, вот меня и срубило. А может, стресс так выходил, не знаю. Проснулся — лежу укрытый, тепло, свет притушен, рядом Тань сидит с наладонником, читает и кофе пьет. Идиллия.

Сел я, охнул, спину вчера перетрудил все-таки, Тань книжку опустил, морда довольная и видно, что не у меня одного утро мирное выдалось.

— Привет, — говорю. — Ты чего, сторожишь меня тут? Я буянил?

— Только в хорошем смысле, — он термос раскрутил и мне тоже кофе налил. — У тебя тут тихо, Ро говорит — натуральный седатив. Безвредный, без привыкания, и сопишь умилительно.

Вот же, думаю, ехидна психопрофильная. Соплей обзывается. Я если в долгу не остаюсь, так хоть уважительно ругаюсь, зоореликтами всякими, а он чем? Ехидна и есть.

— Ладно, — отвечаю, — замнем для ясности. А что вчера случилось вообще? А то я спросить не успел как-то.

— Со связью проблемы, маячок мы потеряли, — объясняет, и даже не заржал, и насчет того, что я перепугался, язвить не стал. — Пока настроились, пока помехи ушли, чуть не отклонились, а это плохо, отклоняться.

— Ясно, — отвечаю, хотя ни хрена не ясно. — А что за помехи такие?

— Это не на голодный желудок, — и завтраком в пакете в меня швырнул. — Ешь, одевайся, устрою тебе обзорную экскурсию по кораблю. Капитан разрешил, доволен он очень.

Глупо спрашивать, чем доволен-то. Я как свои вихлянья вспомнил, аж покраснел. Сожрал все, кофе заполировал, еще раз удивился — не помню совершенно, кто меня мыл? Когда? Совсем меня, что ли, до беспамятства затрахали? Или Ро какую-нибудь пакость всандалил? Когда тебя трое употребляют, не то что иньекции — чего похуже не заметишь. Решил я об этом потом подумать, не до того было. Экскурсия. Обзорная. По кораблю!

Офигеть просто.

— Что, — говорю, — решили за хорошее поведение выгулять, чтоб тут по стенкам не бегал?

— Примерно так, — он смеется. А я вдруг такое странное почувствовал, будто бы в животе вдруг солнце засветило и согрело, нежное такое, щекотное, от улыбки этой его самозародившееся. Я к Таню шагнул, а сам думаю — мамочка моя, что ж я творю?

И он на меня с тем же вопросом немым смотрит. Мол, чего это ты? В ручище так наладонник и держит, забыл о нем. Я по лапе Таня погладил, вынул технику, в карман ему же и сунул, а пока совал, погладил стратегически удачно, Тань аж вздрогнул.

— Ты что, маленький? — спрашивает, и морда растерянная, как будто не он меня сотоварищи во все дырки имел накануне. Как будто до него не доходит, чего мне надо. Я пальцы ему погладил, к губам поднес, щекой потерся, в глаза смотреть страшно — сам ведь предлагаюсь, вдруг откажет? А он медленно так руки наши сцепленные поднял и губами прижался, где пульс. У меня колени подогнулись, стою уже из последних сил, так накрыло. Хочу — умираю, торчит все, сам таю, как кусок сахару в чае. Тань мне ладонь подставил под затылок, поцеловал, губы сухие, с трещинками, я их облизывать начал — до сих пор помню, будто солью кто их присыпал или солнцем пожгло, не оторваться. Тань меня придержать пытается, а я не могу, какое там.

Опустились мы на колени оба, Тань мне в лицо смотрит, рукой по груди ведет, вниз да вниз, надавил на член, я навстречу дернулся весь.

— Пожалуйста, — говорю, — вам вчера надо было, а мне сегодня. Сейчас.

Он кивнул так серьезно, меня вверх потащил, на ноги встать заставил и к стенке задницей прижал. И сам прижался, лицом в пах ткнулся, я трясусь, поверить не могу, он меня из комбеза выдирает, опять между ног мне лицом зарылся, в рот взял тут же, не мучая. Если бы не держал, я бы там по стенке и стек бы в ту же минуту. Я понимал, конечно, что оно в кайф, но что до такой степени? Меня заколодило всего, как деревянные и ноги, и остальное все, вся кровь в член убежала и там колотится в рот этот сильный. Тань еще яйца мне погладил — все. Будто я век не трахался. Долго не вышло, короче, я и разобраться в ощущениях не успел нифига, а уже Таня за ежик его держу и кончаю, кончаю, я уж думал, у меня сердце не выдержит и я помру там на месте. И второй раз то же самое подумалось, когда увидел, как он губы вытирает. Меня облизал всего, застегнул, в порядок привел, а я идти не могу, шатает и по стенкам бросает.

— Ты… — говорю, — ты чего это?

— Ничего, — ответил, встал, я-то вижу, что у него самого уже в боевой готовности все. — Захотелось так. Идем, Аша, корабль смотреть.

Вот блин, думаю. Приказ капитана превыше всего типа? И меня трахнул по-быстрому, а не как обычно, чтоб в сознание привести?

— Ладно, — говорю, — пошли.

И мы пошли. Если кто спросит, говорите авторитетно, что всякие лабиринты с кораблем рядом не стояли. Снаружи огромный, внутри сначала маленьким кажется, коридоры узкие, потолки низкие, серое все, а как час-полтора походишь по этим переходам, так он снова ррраз — и огромным начинает казаться. Как нутро какого-то зверя или кубик с игрой-трехмеркой, где шарик катается. И этот шарик ты. Тань меня часа три водил: от камер с шлюзами до противовеса, вокруг которого жилой блок крутится, и вверх, и вниз, и даже в рубку на минутку заглянуть позволил, затылок капитанский увидать и завесу кофейную понюхать, и куда только не. Я под конец уже еле ноги волочил, но Тань неумолимый, а палуб на корабле восемь. И то — одну, над трюмами которая, он мне не показывал, вроде как я ее сам уже изучил во время самоволки. А повел вместо нее в обзорную. Это такая комнатушка маленькая, даже меньше моей, кресло в ней стоит и проекторный экран на всех стенках. Даже на полу. Посадил он меня в кресло, сам сзади встал, за плечи придержал. Посиди, говорит, спокойно.

— И что? — спрашиваю. Ноги гудят, надо было час назад сесть и сказать — не пойду никуда, бери на руки и неси. Эх, хорошие мысли всегда с опозданием приходят.

— И ничего, — отвечает. Стенки вокруг рябью подернулись, помехи прошли, и ррраз! — ни пола не стало, ни стен, ни потолка. Чернота невероятная просто. И звезды, звезды везде. Мне в первую секунду вправду показалось, что вся опора пропала, только кресло осталось и пальцы Таневы. Охнул я, в руки ему вцепился, а он смеется необидно и весело.

— Царица Савская, — говорит непонятно. — Все так реагируют, мелкий, не злись.

— И мысли не было, — а хоть бы и была, так забылась бы скоро. Не до того как-то. Вокруг пространство бесконечное. И одно дело в книжках читать и знать, что да — без конца и начала, а когда видишь — мороз по коже и дух захватывает. Оно реально без конца во все стороны. На миллиарды лет полета. И птица наша, в которой я ходить устал, в этой черноте не песчинка даже светящаяся, а так… микрочастица. А мы тогда кто?

— Внушает, — говорю тихо. — А на пол можно встать?

— Смотри, чтоб голова не закружилась, — отвечает Тань. Отпустил меня, а я думаю невольно, он-то в который раз это видит? Когда стоишь посреди пустоты со звездами, на пустоту со звездами опираешься, и молекулой себя чувствуешь, и шевельнуться боишься?

Тань сзади меня обнял, к себе прижал. Тепло стало. Может, я и молекула, но не одна. Уже легче.

— Есть такая штука, — объясняет, — уважение к пространству. Те, кто пару-тройку рейсов отлетал благополучно, себя невольно асами чувствовать начинают, даже самые скромные. Понимаешь?

— Так ты себе напоминаешь, как на самом деле? — а звезды — как если б иголкой бархатный занавес прокололи и снаружи прожектор поставили. — И кто тут сильней?

— Именно, мелкий, — и в макушку меня поцеловал. — Мало ли как жизнь повернется, а кто главный, помнить надо. А самое хорошее знаешь что?

Я затылком о него потерся.

— Что мы это пространство раз за разом делаем, — шепчет мне доверительно. И в шею поцеловал. — Со всем нашим уважением, а все-таки делаем и уходим до следующего раза.

И вправду мало что лучше может быть. Я глаза закрыл, потом открыл снова, чтоб заново посмотреть на все, и вроде бы немножко лучше их понимать стал. Всех пятерых. Между ними и пространством — стеночка тонкая, им по тридцать лет где-то, а ему столько, сколько лет вообще на свете существует. У них зазор узенький: на полсотни градусов выше или ниже — и все. Я про штуки вроде воды, давления и прочего не говорю даже. А в космосе это все уживается: и жар, и холод. Сильный он.

— О чем задумался? — Тань меня по волосам потрепал. А сам смотрит на занавесь, звездами расшитую. Бесконечную.

— Что я люблю героев. Особенно когда они над новичками не смеются почем зря.

Тань экраны погасил. И в темноте уютной и маленькой, на космос совсем не похожей, поцеловал.

— Разве я смеюсь? — спрашивает шепотом. Как мягкой рукой по душе погладил. Я головой ему в грудь уперся, покачал — нет. Не дразнишься совсем. Ну разве что в смысле эротическом, но там я не против. — А насчет героев брось. Это просто работа такая.

Я только рот раскрыл, чтобы сказать, что не в одной работе дело, и тут нас и тряхнуло. Верх и низ — где они? Меня швырнуло, Тань тоже на ногах не удержался, упал, хорошо, что из рук не выпустил, и я на него приземлился, только ногой за кресло зацепил, а не начал как мячик по стенкам прыгать. Снова тряхнуло, да как! Застонало все. И Тань меня опять поймал, я слышу, у него сердце колотится, как дурное.

— Бля, что это? — ведь не похоже на прошлый аврал совсем. Там хоть корабль ходуном не ходил. — Что за херня?

— Тихо!

Я впервые в жизни слышал, чтоб Тань орал. В запертой комнатушке да с его голосищем — я чуть не оглох. Сижу, в ушах звенит, где-то гремит, и как будто этак дрожит под ногами. И стенки. Вообще все, мелкая дрожь такая, как если замерз очень или психуешь и никак себя утихомирить не можешь, зубы клацают, вот-вот язык откусишь. И корабль так же. Тань меня ощупью нашел, за плечо вздернул.

— Пошли, — командует на ходу уже. И тащит. Дверь едва с креплений не снес. В коридоре свет не как обычно, а желтый какой-то и моргает; Тань про генераторы что-то пробурчал себе под нос и чуть не бегом припустился, я за ним волочусь, не успеваю, он меня подхватил и через плечо перебросил, я даже не возмутился. Ссыпался он по ступенькам, моей головой едва стенку не прошиб, сориентировался вовремя, притормозил, сам на ходу в комм тычет, и все молчком. Хоть бы слово, хоть бы ругался! Не так бы страшно было. Я себе чуть рот не начал зажимать, чтоб не затарахтеть от страха. Тут комм ожил, захрипел матерно голосом капитанским и Таня в рубку затребовал.

— Сиди тут, — Тань пинком дверь мою открыл, и когда только добежали? Спихнул меня, в морду перекошенную глянул и еще на пять секунд задержался. — Мелкий, все будет нормально. Я вернусь скоро.

Я кивнул, сердце сжалось. Во второй раз ждать еще хуже, чем в первый. И вообще, может, это я им неудачу приношу, что второй раз за рейс такая херня страшная происходит. Страшная и непонятная. Дверь только грохнула, и все, я опять один остался. Хоть по кругу бегай, хоть в стены колотись. И тихо-тихо вокруг, ни сирены, ни шагов, ни тряски — ничего. Как ватой обложили. Я еще подумал, помню — хоть бы комм попросить себе, невозможно же. Сидишь сиднем и трясешься. Правда, в этот раз не так уже колотило. Привык, что ли? Или тишина повлияла. Или я устал. Не знаю. Только я от этой ваты уснул почти сразу, руки-ноги под себя подобрал, в узел завернулся и выключился. Подумал еще напоследок, что парням доверяю. Они и себе сдохнуть не дадут, и кораблю, и мне.

И ведь правильно подумал, самое-то смешное. В тот раз не дали. И часа не прошло, как капитан на пороге воздвигся. Я подскочил, во все глаза на него смотрю, а он уже штаны расстегнул и меня этак подманил, ладонью помахал, дверь за собой захлопнул и спиной на нее оперся.

— В темпе, — командует. — Сейчас остальные подтянутся.

Ясно, думаю. Небось капитан потом опять в рубку поскачет аллюром трехкрестовым. А мне выпадет шанс не пятерых разом ублажать, а хотя бы троих. Заодно и выяснить, чего там случилось-то такого, а то при капитане они не расскажут же.

Шмякнулся я на колени, Эс мне в губы тычет уже, я его за бедра ухватил и присосался. Только успевал слюни подбирать и губы в колечко складывать, и в колечке этом как поршень — шшух! Шшух! — вперед-назад так и толкается. Это и не трах был вовсе. И не работа тяжелая, как в первый раз. А такое… все равно что меня самого разделили. И один я коленками пол вытираю, стараюсь, носом дышу, языком работаю, башкой двигаю ритмично, но на автомате это все. Не с душой. А потому что душа моя капитану сейчас нафиг не сдалась. И вообще не сдалась, наверное, и это хорошо. Эс такой динозавр, что от него максимум, что пережить можно — это нормальное отношение. Как к хорошо работающему механизму. А все, что сверх, с жизнью несовместимо. Причем и с его, и с моей.

Как-то я это враз понял в ту минуту. Что Эс с кораблем своим сросся давно и прочно, сам уже не очень-то человек. Он небось обшивку внешнюю как собственную кожу ощущает. И каждого из команды — как деталь. Сложную, нужную, но заменимую. Вот, значит, как космос под себя обтачивает. Мало ему костей усиленных, мало скорости реакции, модификацией не откупишься, ему еще и мозги подавай, под него вывихнутые.

Удивительно прямо, какие только мысли во время минета в голову не приходят. Эс мне в рот вставляет, все быстрей и быстрей, еще чуть — зубы в глотку вколотит, я ладонью его придерживаю, чтоб без неожиданностей неплохих, а сам будто со стороны на себя же и смотрю. Стоит такой шкет тощий на коленках, зад выставил, волосы по спине мотаются, черное с белым мешается, и в рот берет, длинный хрен блестящий туда-сюда ходит, как помещается только.

Натуральная шизка. Одновременно там и здесь быть, удивительно, как мозги не закипели. Оно как иллюзия вроде дурацких решеточек, которые одинаковые, а на вид разными кажутся. Только там можно картинку закрыть и забыть, и она только зрения касается, а тут я весь под ней. Хорошо так накрыло, качественно: я коленями на ковре стою, Эса трогаю чем могу, и при этом я же в стороне стою и на них — себя и Эса — смотрю.

Испугался я, хорошо, зубами не заклацал. Это меня и спасло. Я за мысль уцепился, как за плотик спасательный или за поручень, не укусить, думаю, не укусить, он же мне голову оборвет, глюк будто побледнел, отодвинулся. А тут Эс и кончил, по подбородку течет, на шею капает, не до глюков. Я башкой трясу, сам думаю — мммать, мало мужикам проблем, так их релакс еще по-быстрому крышей решил уехать? Еще чего не хватало.

Капитан меня сразу отпихнул, обтерся, застегнулся и пошел себе, а я остался, сижу, сперму с рожи обтираю и думаю — блядь, вот что это было? Адаптация такая? Вирус подцепил? Почудилось от нервного напряжения? Вот только ТАК мне еще ни разу в жизни не чудилось. И лучше бы, чтоб никогда больше и не.

Только я отдышаться успел, как братики завалились, и тоже второпях. Первый мне с порога говорит — смазался, мол?

— Какое там, — отвечаю. — Вы на пожар, что ли, торопитесь?

Второй по полу пошарил, тюбик нашел, меня завернул задом кверху, носиком холодным ткнулся, выдавил все подчистую.

— Пожар не пожар, а работы прибавилось, — и всунул мне тут же, я охнуть не успел, а уже по яйца самые. — И… тебе… тоже.

— Прибавится, — второй телеграфирует. Челюсть мне отжал, в рот дал облизать, чтоб время зря не тратить. — Так что будь готов в любой момент и с любой стороны.

Сзади, чувствую, на меня будто кролик-переросток налез, так частит. Впереди тоже есть чем заняться. Я член взял, щекой потерся, губами.

— Может, — спрашиваю, — мне сразу на четвереньки задом к двери становиться? В рабочую позицию?

— Мысль ценная, — смеется, по губе пальцем поводил. И опять членом. — Сильно не усердствуй, я в попку хочу.

Только не вдвоем, думаю, но тут у них своего ума хватит, и нечего дурные идеи подавать. Возьмут еще да воплотят, затейники. Двое из ларца. Тут они местами поменялись. Ну, как поменялись — один кончил, второй на его место, секунды не дал передохнуть, сам целоваться полез и отдыхать.

— Эй, — говорю, а в заднице у меня печет уже, терпение у братика кончилось и засаживает он уже со всей силищи. Оно и понятно, чего сдерживаться, если уже растянули и от смазки хлюпает? — А что случилось-то?

Который меня целовал, смотрит недовольно.

— Не болтай, — ворчит. Опять поцеловал, жадно так, будто про запас. — Аврал и аврал. Оно тебе надо, подробности эти? До Геи долетим, не бойся.

Гады такие. Я в ответ поцеловал, зубами даже хватанул легонько. Нечего меня совсем уж кретином считать, вот что. Могли бы и задержаться на минутку, рассказать, в чем дело, пусть бы я и не понял в точности, но хоть общую идею уловил бы. Взбесили, в общем. Только дверь закрылась, я подушкой запустил. А она опять открылась, Тань эту подушку поймал и смотрит на меня удивленно.

— Бомбежка? — и улыбается, улыбается! Какое там злиться, я чуть на шею ему с визгом не кинулся, как девчонка на кумира, если со сцены позовет.

— Это ты мне скажи, — говорю, а сам думаю — в прошлый раз пронесло, а в этот как? И вообще, оно чаще обычного ЧП в этом рейсе или и без меня так же было бы? И главное — рассказать, как меня клемануло, или не надо? — Только не ври, я не инженер, но что этот шум из-за маячка очередного — в жизни не поверю.

Тань дверь за собой закрыл, в подушки сел, меня обнял. Не лапал, просто держал.

— Не маячок, — отвечает, — мы, малыш, выскочили в аккурат на метеорный поток. Лоб в лоб шли, еле успели увернуться. И то — щит спалили, теперь пока починим, пока заново зарядимся как следует, пока разберемся, с чего у нас вдруг маячки теряются и компьютер бортовой глючит. Капитан в бешенстве.

— Знаю, — говорю. — Он тут был. Это бешенство у него такое, хм. Предупредил, что близятся тяжелые времена.

— Уже, — говорит, — приблизились. Вахты по двое, спать только в капсуле, время экономить, разврат в пределах физиологической нормы.

— О как, — я ему запястье поцеловал. Широкое такое… — То есть братцы не шутили, да? Что мне задницей к двери теперь лучше сразу разворачиваться, и чтоб готовая к употреблению была?

— Сущая правда, — но вот за задницу он меня вовсе и не трогал. — Сейчас пойду разбираться, что да как, мелкий. Но еще десять минут мои законные.

Я так бровь поднял, бедрами качнул — мол, да? Ты в этом смысле намекаешь? Тань головой помотал.

— Посиди со мной просто, поцелуйся, — просит. — Я когда до тебя голодный, мне работается лучше. Сублимация.

Извращенцем я его уже в поцелуе назвал. Язык распустил, за шею цепляюсь, глажу, ну и Тань не отстает, завел меня до писка. А потом и вправду запищало, в комме у него. Тань меня отцепил и в подушки обратно, как кота с колен.

— Удачи пожелай, — наклонился, губами ткнулся в макушку мне. Я ему вслед помахал.

— Удачи, — говорю. — Если ты с железками так же трахаться умеешь, как со мной, так ни одна не уйдет.

Тань засмеялся, ушел довольный. Ну, думаю, только док остался. Молодец я все же, что не рассказал про свои глюки, только напугал бы зря. Тем более что мало ли, ну почудилось, так кому ничего в жизни не чудилось? Замкнутое пространство, то-се.

Выбросил я эту фигню из головы, короче. А тут и док подоспел, и морда хитрая до невозможности.

— Поднимайся, — говорит, — я сейчас буду нагло положение служебное использовать.

— Да ну, — отвечаю, — а я думал, все равны. И ты сейчас тоже пойдешь пробирки допрашивать — может, кто из них виноват. Ро, — говорю, — если серьезно… это не из-за меня?

Он еле челюсть подобрал.

— Мания величия плюс мания преследования, — поставил диагноз, зараза такая! — Звереныш, ты всерьез думаешь, что из-за твоих эманаций корабль трясет? — и бровь себе чешет. — Или это к слову пришлось? Потому что если первое, то ты мне только что обозначил фронт работы.

— Ну а если серьезно, — бурчу. — Я же статистики не знаю. У вас всегда такая фигня творится или мне особо повезло?

Ро меня прихватил так мягонько и за собой повел. В медблок. Я заозирался, уперся — ага, как же.

— Я нормальный, Ро, ну чего ты!

— Да знаю я, — вздыхает. А в блоке прохладно так, свет и тот холодный, голубой такой, как кварцевый. Ни пылинки, ни грязинки, блестит все. Я аж замерз, стою, сам себя обнимаю, приплясываю слегка, чтоб согреться. А Ро тем временем руки вымыл и антисептиком мажет, запах лимонный, как везде, где врачи.

— Так, — говорит. — Дорогой мой Аша. Не морочь мне голову и прилегающий организм. Я тебя сюда зачем позвал-то — мне который год одна фантазия спать не дает спокойно, и сейчас, видно, тоже придется потерпеть.

— Не надо жертв, — говорю, а сам на инструменты в боксах стеклянных гляжу, и глубокое такое подозрение закрадывается. — А если я сейчас скажу, — начинаю осторожно, — что опасаюсь, что ты меня сейчас расчленять будешь, то все, готов диагноз?

— Нет, это художественное преувеличение, — он подбородок поскреб. — Теперь рассказывай, что на душе неладно?

Уж я почти решил рассказать, а потом на инструментарий опять глянул и думаю — у мужика впереди тоже вахты, он же не только в мозгах ковыряться умеет. Привел меня, можно сказать, в святая святых, фантазия давняя, опять же. И тут я ему вместо кайфа работу подкину? Да ну его, потом расскажу. Если повторится.

— Передергался, — отвечаю твердо. Огляделся, вроде как попривык. — Первый раз лечу, сам понимаешь… ну и суеверный я, да. Невольно всякая фигня в голову лезет, вроде как я несчастье приношу. Понимаю, глупость.

— Хорошо, что понимаешь, — отвечает. А взгляд такой острый, как не всякий скальпель бывает. Но я в ответ честно-пречестно посмотрел. Ро и успокоился. Точней, переключился. — Ладно. Суть фантазии ясна?

Куда ясней, вокруг сплошной хром и белизна стерильная.

— Спящая красавица? — шучу. Нет, это вряд ли. Просто Ро свою работу любит. И на работе любит, соответственно. А не с кем было, до меня-то.

— Вторая попытка, — предлагает. И халат поверх комбеза набросил. Где только взял раритет такой, теперь врачи даже в киножурналах старых, и то в комбезах специальных.

— Медосмотр? — предполагаю. Я же вижу, что у Ро аж руки трясутся, так ему меня охота. И не быстро, а как давно мечталось.

— Верно, — и пуговку последнюю под горлом застегнул. У меня самого поджилки задрожали во всех местах. Осмотр… это он меня руками холодными трогать будет везде? Ничего не спрячешь? Ох ты ж блин.

— Только без садизма, — говорю. — Уколы там всякие и вообще. Без этого, ага?

Ро кивает, даже с укоризной такой на меня поглядел, мол, как ты мог обо мне такое. А так и мог. На всякий случай.

Извинился все равно. Сказал, мол, так спокойней. Ро вроде не обиделся, поверх халата на шею фонендоскоп натянул и на древнего медика стал похож. Века так двадцать первого.

— Комбез снимай, — командует, — до пояса разденься. А, ладно, стягивай совсем.

И ко мне подступил, трогать начал: язык там показать, вверх посмотреть, пока он под веко заглядывает, пальцем до носа дотронуться, глаза закрыв, и всякое такое. Я стою и фигею: ну вот с чего сейчас-то кайф ловить? Ведь не делает же ничего такого. Ну волосы перебирает, вроде как паразитов ищет, а у меня колени подгибаются, по телу истома потекла. Не так чтобы прямо на полу холодном устроиться, но приятно — сил нет. Пуговка холодная к груди, к спине прижимается, Ро мне подышать велел — глубже, реже, задержать. Был бы я в нормальном состоянии, поржал бы — «не дышите, не дышите, выносите, следующий». Только когда я в последний раз в нормальном был? И не вспомнить. А Ро тоже хорош, добавляет впечатлений. Руки подними, опусти. Наклонись. Повернись. Закрой глаза и пройди пять шагов прямо. И так далее, вот же неуемный. И вроде бы должно быть смешно от глупости такой, а не смешно ничуть. Холодно, как ментолом по коже прошлись везде, и от холода этого не только волосы, но и все остальное тоже поднимается. Ро тоже кайф ловит, морда довольная, глаза блестят…

— Хорошо, — говорит, — встань ровно.

Я встал, плечи развернул. Потрогал он мне под челюстью, подмышки пощупал, на подвздошья надавил, пальцем по спине провел сверху донизу, по позвонкам, как пересчитал, лечь велел. Кушетка холодная, страх. Ро мне живот помял, член в ладонь взял, осмотрел, будто впервые видит, мошонку ощупал, на ладони взвесил. Тут мне молчать надоело.

— Каков, — спрашиваю, — диагноз, уважаемый доктор?

Он на меня зыркнул, сам улыбку еле с морды согнал. Знаем же оба. Недотрахит вульгарис в стадии обострения.

— Требуется, — отвечает, — дополнительное исследование. Ноги раздвинь и в коленях согни.

И перчатку, зараза, из тюбика мажет. Всю ладонь. У меня аж замерло все, и так поднялось, что тронь — зазвенит. Но лежу смирно, жду, что дальше будет. Ро меня тоже намазал, вставил, растянул, еще палец сунул.

— Нужно будет, чтобы ты потерпел, — говорит, — исследование глубокое.

Да уж, думаю, по самые гланды сейчас. Откуда-то у него в руках металлическая такая хрень появилась, на вибратор похожая. Гладкая, как пуля, вся блестит. Даже на вид холодная. У меня все сжалось, Ро пальцами почувствовал.

— Не бойся, — успокаивает. — Это не больно. Ну разве что чуточку.

Я думал, смешно будет, а тут вдруг дошло, что мы играем уже в полную силу, и что притворяться не надо, и не смешно совсем, а в животе бикфордов шнур уже трещит и искрами обжигает.

— Я не боюсь, но оно холодное, — а кушетка подо мной уже согрелась, кстати. Ро кончик металлический, гладкий, приставил, я вздохнул, он надавил…

— Согреется.

Согрелось, и вправду. Скользнуло в меня, не цепляясь, быстро так, я аж задохнулся, вякнуть не успел, а внутри уже тяжело, эта хрень из цельного металла, что ли? Ро аккуратно так в меня ее целиком заправил, вроде мягко, а дышать уже тяжело совсем.

— Нет-нет, — говорит. И цоп меня за член, сжал у основания. — Это пока рано. Ну-ка, минутку…

Голову об заклад, никогда вам не доводилось лежать с такой дурой в заднице и с членом, бинтом перетянутым. А мне вот довелось, и знаете — если б не игра, я бы уже в голос ругался. А так только извивался, пока Ро мне яйца щупал. Железка во мне согрелась, подрагивать начала, я глаза вылупил, Ро и объясняет.

— Это для массажа, форму меняет. Умный металл, слышал о таком?

А во мне эта штука переливается. Дикое ощущение: нагрелась, и будто волнами пошла, на конце толще стала, и давит, сволочь, как раз туда, куда нужно, невозможно не дергаться.

— Долго еще? — спрашиваю, а Ро мне соски щупает. Сжал, отпустил, между пальцев покатал. И пульс считает. Да сколько ж можно издеваться, садюга чертова!

— Долго, — и за задницу меня потянул, к краю самому, ноги задрать заставил, на плечи к себе устроил. И ладонь подставил. — Выталкивай.

— Ро, — говорю, — еще немного, и будет чересчур. Я серьезно.

Он меня поцеловал. Будто извинился. Опять за лодыжки поймал — пока целовал, я вывернуться успел, — пальцами нажал, вставил, вытащил эту штуку, обратно она тяжелее шла. Об пол звякнуло, еще эхо стихнуть не успело, а меня уже трахали, и так, что не была бы кушетка к полу привинчена — моталась бы по всему медотсеку не хуже каталки. Я в края металлические вкогтился, ору благим матом, затылком приложился, да только перед глазами вспышки не из-за этого полыхать стали. Подкатывает раз за разом, а никак, Ро на совесть вязал же. Сука такая, сам надо мной навис, морда шалая, глаза блестят, как у маньяка. Да он и есть маньяк. Сложил меня пополам, ноги себе на плечи вздернул и частит, загоняет жестко, дергает за бинт этот проклятущий, узелок там затянулся, никак не разойдется, и рука у дока раз за разом на член мне соскальзывает. Я уже сознание терять начал, когда узел поддался все-таки. Так и хлынуло. Ро тоже не отстал, втиснулся в меня и затрясся, губами ткнулся потом куда-то в висок, я это еле почувствовал вообще, так улетел. Расслабился, лежу, и хорошо мне. А док все не унимается. Дал он мне отдышаться хоть как-то, член вытащил, пальцами опять полез. Я только мычу — чего тебе, мол, еще надо?

— Лежи, — говорит, — спокойно.

А сам что-то разошелся. После секса еще закрыться ничего не успело, так Ро три пальца сразу всунул, покрутил, развел. Небольшое, должен сказать, удовольствие. А с четвертым так даже больно стало. Руки-то у Ро немаленькие.

— Ты мне что, по локоть засунуть решил? — спрашиваю, сам на краешек подвинулся, Ро смазки еще выдавил прямо в меня, ладонь лодочкой такой сложил, да только все равно больно. И страшно, порвет же. — Или в кукольный театр сыграть?

Ро засмеялся даже, пальцами назад подался, только я продышался, он опять внутрь. Смазки не жалел, конечно, да только все равно болит. И больше от страха, зажимаешься же невольно.

— Переворачивайся, — командует, вытащил опять. В меня уже хоть грузовиком заезжай, и коленки дрожат. Перевернулся, куда деваться? Так легче пошло. Ро меня за талию придержал, чтоб я не отстранялся, опять рукой. До костяшек легко идет, а дальше предел, дышать и то тяжело. Но ведь док упертый, и способности организма лучше моего знает. Все-таки ухитрился. Я заорал, конечно, когда проскользнуло, зажался, а уже поздно: ладонь внутри оказалась. Страшно — не продохнуть. Попробовал осторожно, сумел. И выматериться сумел, и ничего от этого во мне безвозвратно не порвалось вроде бы.

— Пальцы! — шиплю, — не вздумай… растопы…ривать!

Вот тогда точно порвет. И может, обратно все залечит, а может, и нет. Ро меня в шею поцеловал так нежно, и вправду руку неподвижно держит, привыкнуть дает.

— Ничего не бойся, — успокоил, ну. Ведь по запястье. Хорошо, не по плечо. Я на локти вес перенес, спину прогнул осторожно, зад задрал повыше. Легче стало. Захныкал.

— Вытащи, — прошу. И понимаю, что все должно быть нормально, что Ро ни себе, ни мне не враг, но от страха тошнит уже, в голове молотками бьет и на языке свинцом выступает. — Ро, пожалуйста.

— Еще немного, — отвечает. И ладонью шевельнул. Меня как подбросило. Там все мягкое, нежное, уязвимое. Никогда я еще так не боялся, как в те пять минут. Ладонь во мне проворачивается, осторожно так — влево, вправо, вперед немножко подалась, и не больно совсем, только сердце заходится, в горле уже стучит. Обратно двинулась, тут-то и стало больно. Я взвыл.

— Тише, тише, сладкий, — и в спину меня поцеловал. — Сейчас вытащу. Спазм пройдет, и выну.

Опять потянул, опять больно сделалось. И ведь обратно-то легче должно идти, но минут пятнадцать он только вытаскивал, и ни одна из этих минут легкой не была, уж поверьте. Я под конец почти уже уверился, что так и останусь, и нас придется разделять хирургически. Но обошлось без этого, и хорошо, а то кто бы разделял? Сам Ро и разделял бы, свободной левой рукой.

Шлепнулся я на живот, подо мной лужа, в первую секунду вообще решил, что обмочился, но это смазка натекла. Попробовал встать — не могу. Трясет всего, мышцы как кисель, и в заднице дыра такая, что хоть футбольный мяч засовывай.

— Помоги мне встать, — сиплю, — помыться хочу, сил нет.

Ро меня приобнял, на руки вскинул, в душ отнес и держал там, пока вся скользкая пакость с тела не сошла, прохладной водой по спине прошелся и между ягодиц. Как током ударило, я дернулся, чуть не упал, Ро меня обругал и опять на руки поднял.

— Сейчас в капсулу положу, — грозится, — залью пластырем, через пару часов как новенький будешь.

А у меня уже сил нет ни говорить, ни сопротивляться. Какое там! В сон тянет неудержимо, ресницы склеило, мозги в отключку ушли. Так что все, что там со мной Ро вытворял — и как в капсулу укладывал, и как пластырем облеплял, это все будто и не со мной было, ну или со мной, но во сне. Закрыл глаза и вырубился. Насчет двух часов Ро, кстати, ошибся. Нет, то есть задница-то нормально зажила, но только проснуться я себя не мог заставить. Очнулся разок — сам весь в пластыре, как корни пустил, сверху циферки на таймере моргают, серый туман в мозгах. Сонный такой. И до Геи еще лететь и лететь, по прямой-то восемь дней лета, но кто ж по прямой летает, кроме самоубийц?

«Не долечу», — подумал и отрубился. Второй раз очнулся, когда мне Ро под нос нашатыря сунул, вонь — как нассал кто.

— Проснись, — требует, тряхнул меня. — Аша!

Я глаза раскрыть-то раскрыл, но кроме «не долечу, не долечу» в голове ничего не помещается. Ро меня подняться заставил, вытащил из капсулы, под душ сунул. Я вроде как проснулся, но ненадолго, к стенке привалился, так и стоял. Вода по мне течет, а я ничегошеньки не соображаю. Ро опять меня затряс, а я смотрю на него — губы шевелятся, как у рыбы под водой, и ничего не слышно.

Потом звук прорезался. Зато с пространством проблемы наметились — вертится оно, изгибается и на месте не стоит.

Потом прошло все, только голова болела как проклятая. От злости, что ли.

— Что ты мне вколол? — спрашиваю. — Ты…

— Ничего, — тут я и понял, что Ро до полусмерти перепуган. И скрыть пытается. Ну, я бы тоже напугался, если бы на его месте был. Так вот поставишь кого-нибудь в давно желаемую позу, устроишь сеанс фистинга, а он потом возьмет да и начнет на ходу спать. Или в обмороки падать. Или… что это было такое, кстати? Потом разберусь. А пока что нужно, чтобы Ро успокоился. — Потрахался, уснул, разоспался. Не тряси меня, блин.

Поверил. Не сразу и не целиком, но тут все сложилось — усталость, секс, неизвестность впереди, то, что я новичок. И он поверил. Мелькнуло в глазах и пропало. Накинул на меня что-то из одежды, я не заметил что. И ко мне отвел, да по пути разок на комм глянул. Труба, значит, зовет, и долг призывает.

— Малыш, — говорит, и снова это страшное в глазах мелькнуло. Сомнение наружу пробивалось, только, видно, у Ро было о чем подумать кроме моего психостатуса. А меня можно было оставить на потом, когда с первостепенным разберутся. Но надо еще чтоб я дотянул до этого сладкого момента. — Насквозь я тебя не вижу, но идиотизмом тоже не страдаю. Сейчас ложись и спи дальше, набирайся сил. Нам всем пригодится, не сомневайся. Обещаешь?

Я кивнул. Голова снова поплыла куда-то, как чужая стала, и стены крениться начали. Шатнулись и встали на место. Пришлось словами.

— Обещаю.

— Без всяких неожиданностей и внезапных приступов самодеятельности? — уточняет, уже в дверях стоя. А подушка, до которой я доплелся, мягкая такая, лечь на нее и глаза закрыть, ничего больше не нужно.

— Без.

— Молодец, — и вышел, дверь закрыл, как с плеч у меня камень снял. Не нужно морду лица держать, можно расслабиться наконец-то. Сон на меня как флайер на полном ходу налетел, сбил на ходу и за собой потащил. Помню, подумал — сколько ж можно дрыхнуть, проснусь через час и буду потом маяться до покуда снова не устану. А оно не так вышло. Отключился, едва успел голову до подушки донести.

Что из всего сном было, а что явью — и сейчас не знаю. И сколько времени я между ними болтался, тоже неизвестно. День? Два? Неделю? Тяжелым сном обернуло как одеялом лиственным на черное озеро опавшим. С дырками-просветами, как без них. Раз или два тряхнуло корабль, один раз где-то что-то завыло вроде сирены, тут я вроде как почти проснулся. Замолчала сирена — опять уснул. И работал, не просыпаясь, так только, из совсем глубокого сна, из черной воды, из духоты тягостной поднимался на чуть-чуть. Ртом или задом, все равно было. Пару раз и одновременно пришлось, парни торопились.

Разговаривали со мной. Я отвечал чего-то. Губы шевелятся, а это не я говорю. И не слышу себя. И тело как онемевшее все, не мое тело. Чужое. Тань меня разбудил однажды, ну то есть я очнулся, спину гну, сам стою на коленях, на мягкую гору подушечную животом опираясь, он мне вставляет, на последний заход пошел уже, торопится, ну и задел меня пряжкой комбезной так, что царапина кровью взбухла. Я и очнулся. Почти. В глазах просветлело, я застонал удивленно.

Отвык соображать. И себя чувствовать отвык. А тут все разом вернулось — щека отлежанная, пальцы, в подушку вкогтившиеся, бедра, от напряжения гудящие.

Тань по-своему понял, наклонился ко мне, языком по царапине ведет. Щиплет от этого, горячо, и в глазах тоже щиплет и горячо.

Чуть не взвыл я. Не от капли крови пролитой, что там кровь. А будто случайно одеяло это проклятое тоньше стало, расступилась вода черного торфяного озера, разжали лапы коряги гнилые, и я вверх рванулся. Мне кажется, что рванулся, а на самом-то деле медленно, медленно я вверх плыву. Вот вспомнил, как языком шевелить. Вот Танево лицо тревожное передо мной качнулось, вот губы я разомкнул, сам не зная, о чем просить буду, вот и звук первый хриплый сорвался.

А Тань не понял. Губами мой рот накрыл, двинуться не дал, целует, за неосторожность извиняясь. Или, может, соскучился. Дурак. И каждое мое движение протестующее за любовный ответ принимает. Я зубами его — а темнота все ближе, ближе, накрывает меня и обратно тянет, скалится. Ушел я нечаянно и ненадолго, спасения искать, да не вышло. И далеко уйти не вышло. Плещется вода, к коленям подступает и к глазам, течет — черная, прозрачная, с торфяным резким запахом, и лицо Таня в ней качается, плывет и исчезает.

И я исчез. Лицом моим чужак владеет, улыбается чужак Таню и целует его. А я… а я?

Ужаснуться бы должен. Не получается. Сон глубже и глубже тянет, сон души и тела, коряги мягкими лапами неведомого болотного зверя кажутся. Обнимают и держат, только бы и спать в них.

И уснул. Потом еще приходили — близнецы приходили, и Ро, и опять Тань, и каждого чужие руки обнимали, для каждого бедра раскрывались. Или рот. Или сразу весь я стлался послушно и с выдумкой, двигался, с ритма не сбиваясь, отдыхать да напряжение сбрасывать не мешая.

ЧАСТЬ 4

Никто и не заметил, что меня нет. Что куколку пустую, теплую и говорящую обнимают. Да и как бы заметить они могли? Из постели моей в капсулу на полчаса, да обратно в нутро металлическое, в сплетение проводов, трубок и микросхем, в гудение и жар, в списки чисел многострочные, в тишину и щелканье эфира. И опять к теплу живому. Ценней любого, самого фантастического секса, ради которого вроде как релаксов и нанимают, это тепло человеческое. Как ни модифицируй, как ни старайся человеческую слабую частицу извести и чипами заменить, а все равно она пробивается. Страшно ей в космической пустоте ледяной, в коробке железной гремящей, от запаха паленой изоляции мутит, от усталости голову кружит, от пищи одинаковой воротит. Когда все нормально идет, по плану рассчитанному, она тихонько сидит себе, незаметная, как семечко. Час недоспал, кубики жрать надоело — ну и черт с ним, разве это главное? Взрослые люди, взрослое дело делают и развлекаются тоже по-взрослому. И нет лучше защиты их броневой.

А когда не день, не два, а неделю висит, болтаясь, крошечка-корабль между кометами хвостатыми, в пустоте гигантской, в брюхе живого голодного зверя-космоса, и не ясно пока, сожрет ли или опять обойдется, и всем работать на пределе сил и за тем пределом — вот тогда поднимает голову слабость. Живое семечко тоже слабое, когда прорастает, уродцем бледным из скорлупы выбираясь, червячком зеленеющим из земли. А тут не из земли, из нутра самого тянется. Стремление неудержимое: к теплу, к жизни. Так домой хочется в долгом опасном пути, так мне на Эттильни хотелось временами, в чем не признавался никому, пусть скука, пусть все ногти ободрал, из норы выскребаясь, пусть на зубах песок скрипит до сих пор от того, что зубами себе выход рыть и рвать помогал, пусть помнишь это все и сверх того еще немного, а все-таки там дом. О нем душонка глупая воет, туда тянется, и важно в этот миг рядом живого кого-то держать. Лучше чтоб совсем рядом. Лучше, чтоб кожей к коже. Тогда глупое живое семечко слабость свою теряет, силой оборачивается. Когда уже и шансов нет, и все расчеты на одно указывают — нет выхода из пасти космической черной, звездами блестящими ощерившейся, — только в упрямстве спасение. Поднимает голову упрямство человеческое, глупое, слабое, а все-таки всего остального сильней. Жить требует. Тело теплое рядом силы ему дает. Умереть успеем еще, а до того поборемся, посмотрим, кто кого.

За тем они ко мне и ходили. Не к лицу мужикам крепким, по три смены отпахавшим, просто рядом лежать, теплом напитываясь, и потому трахались, марку не терять, не расслабляться слишком уж. И я, то есть чужой я, давал им — с чувством, с самоотдачей, телом острые проблески кайфа хватая, теплом делясь. Будто долгий сон эротический, будто фильм, с любовью про любовь телесную снятый, смотрел.

Ужасом заходился. Там, глубоко-глубоко. Глухой был ужас, сонный, ленивый, в слова не превращался, как я ни старался. Понимал я, что дурака свалял, что сразу признаться надо было, что происходит со мной и на корабле хрень непонятная и злая, опасная хрень, что поломки эти и сбои неспроста, а парни еще не понимают и думают — цепь случайностей. Бывает и такое, на самых лучших кораблях бывает — одно починил, другое поломалось. Ты другое чинишь, а там и третье на подходе, и четвертое. И никто не виноват. Сочетание случайностей, карты так легли, злой судьбой брошенные. Парни опытные были, понимали.

Ошибались. Я так думаю, только Эс и стал догадываться, и то под конец этих дней безумных, когда от меня уже совсем крошечка осталась, илом черным торфяным занесло ее, слоем безумия придавило, сном зачаровало. И время под илом тянулось, тянулось, а наверху — летело. Вот и настройки все вернули, и щиты поставили заново, Тань перебрал все до винтика последнего, руками ободранными меня гладил, когда приходил, засыпал на полтычке, оторваться не мог, с собой в капсулу взять хотел, да Ро не позволил, поломаем, мол.

Вычистили все, по-новой маршрут рассчитали, Эс ко мне и пришел перед растворением отдохнуть, потом некогда будет. Когда корабль на молекулки разлетается, чтобы потом за миллиарды километров собраться в нужном порядке — там не до отдыха время, но для молитвы. Чтобы расчеты верными оказались, чтобы никакой чертов камешек не оказался в незапланированном месте, чтоб все кирпичики, мир составляющие, по местам легли. Ржали у нас — мол, хуй на лоб переместиться может. А на самом деле это еще вариант не худший. Ошибка — смерть. Или что-то похуже смерти, никто ведь не знает, что там. Если растворение неправильно прошло, вернуться и рассказать не получится.

И вот пришел Эс, я его улыбкой встретил и глазами накрашенными. Нашел в коробке той волшебной карандашик для глаз завалившийся, невесть как там оказавшийся. Накрасил. Эс глянул, улыбнулся даже — это он-то! Сказал, идет мне. И к себе потянул лапищами своими. Трахает и в глаза смотрит. Нравится ему, как ресницы дрожат и слезы от натуги выступают. Пальцем еще растер черное вниз по щеке, как полосу у енота, размазал. Любит Эс, когда вид у меня затраханный, беспомощный такой вид. Трогает его такое за сердце и прочие все нежные места, какие у этого динозавра есть. Наклонился он поцеловать меня, да и замер.

А я во второй и последний раз проснулся.

Стенки у каюты моей дрогнули. И пропали они, как тогда, в обзорной, чернота хлынула и звездный блеск. И сирена завыла, как безумная. И я вместе с ней. Как ни привыкай к темноте — к такому не привыкнешь, когда в секунду одну оказываешься висящим посреди огромного ничто, и не просто висишь, а падаешь. Падаешь и никак не упадешь, сердце безумное из горла на место глотнуть пытаешься, а оно не глотается, застряло. И сирена орет. Эс меня оттолкнул, в глаза впялился, тряхнуло меня от взгляда этого. И корабль тряхнуло. Стенки снова непрозрачными стали, дрогнул звездный оскал еще на полмгновения и пропал.

И заколотило корабль. И меня заколотило, задергало. Эс меня тряхнул так, что зубы стукнули, от себя отшвырнул — стена загудела.

— Щ-щенок, — выговорил, и нет его. И дверь заперта, а корабль трясется дрожью предсмертной. И трещины по стенам. И монтажка желтой пеной в щелях стынет.

Сколько времени прошло — не знаю. Отчего так несправедливо жизнь устроена, что пока рядом были живые, родными ставшие, так сказать ничего не получилось, а как ушли навсегда — и рассказать могу, и не услышит никто. Хочешь, стенке рассказывай. Хочешь, бейся о ту стенку, как муха в банке. Свободы хотел, о ней грезил, с первого взгляда на птицу сияющую, носом к звездам устремленную. Знал ли, что крысой в клетке металлической жизнь закончу?

Хорошо, что не знал. Жалко только, что так команду подвел, жалко и от стыда щекам горячо, а от слез, по роже текущих, холодит.

Вытер я физиономию, озлился. И пошел ящик громить. Понятно, шансов мало, но что-то же там быть должно? Дверь крепкая, а замок электромагнитный, но свет моргает, значит, если очень повезет, так я ее открою. Вообще-то корабль не такая хрупкая штука, чтоб одной трещиной его развалить, и система так настроена, чтоб дырки затянуть, воздуха обратно нагнать. Если мне совсем уж бессовестно повезет — там и без комбеза дышать будет можно. Ну а если нет, так хоть поскорее все. Запертой крысой умирать не хочется.

Через час мне уже жарко было от злости и усилий. Гладкая дверь, ни щелочки, не подковырнешь и ничего. Свет моргает, но к дверным замкам, наверное, особое питание идет, может быть, там аккумуляторы какие, и пока не разрядятся они — не выйдешь. А когда разрядятся, мне уже все равно будет.

Черт бы его все драл. Я лбом в дверь эту уперся, кулаками тоже, отдышаться пытаюсь. А она, дверь то есть, будто издевается — холодная, приятно так.

И сквозь нее, толстую металлопластовую дурищу, совсем ясный шелест слышится. Так длинная юбка женская шелестит о мраморный пол, если голофильмам дурацким верить. Но можно ли поверить собственным ушам, когда докладывают они, что неведомо откуда по железной внутренности подбитого корабля идет неведомо откуда взявшаяся женщина, да еще в юбке?

И холодно стало. Дохнуло из ниоткуда запахом той черной воды, что меня брала и долго, долго укрывала, что мною притворялась и дурила голову парням. Дохнуло так, что в горле застряло, кашель подступил, но только кашлять в такую секунду нельзя было.

Я эту тетку несуществующую видел. По-настоящему видел, как если б глаза у меня открыты были и прямо перед носом картинку кто положил — яркую, глянцевую, со звуком шуршащей ткани и запахом горьких духов, похожим на запах палых листьев. Высокая, худая. В платье. Я платьев на живой женщине и не видел никогда, да и сколько я видел в своей жизни бестолковой живых женщин?

И эта неживая. Ее нет, мне кажется. Просто шизка снова началась, и шуршит что-то… другое. Что-нибудь. Газ какой-нибудь выходит, я не знаю…

Шорох ближе и ближе. Совсем близко. За дверью прямо, за ухом моим, к металлу прижатым.

И затих. И я затих, рот себе зажал, чтобы дыхание неровное удержать. Мог бы — второй рукой сердце зажал бы, чтобы не гремело и не выдавало меня. Тихо в каюте. Тихо и за дверью. А потом кто-то будто ногтями провел по металлу снаружи, и сердце мое остановилось совсем. В лед превратилось, и кровь ледяная по телу от него, и волосы все дыбом.

Там она. Двери рукой касается ласково.

И дверь дрогнула и в сторону отошла.

Платье на ней не серое было, как мне сквозь дверь чудилось. К коричневому ближе, мутный такой оттенок, у моли такой на крыльях бывает. А остальное я все правильно увидел. Высокая, худая, волосы назад зачесаны, и лицо обычное совсем. В толпе на рынке где-нибудь увидел бы — мимо бы прошел, не дрогнув. Только мы-то не в толпе и не на Эттильни, мы хрен знает где, и я один. С нею — один. А если не один, так еще страшнее.

Склонила она голову набок, рассматривает меня. И я ее. Долго так стояли, она меня взглядом, как сканером, раза четыре сверху донизу обошла. Я в это время примерялся, как бы так мимо нее проскочить, ну или чем ее по башке ударить. Выходило, что нечем. Значит, придется зубы заговаривать. Одна только проблема — язык шевелиться не хочет, как присох.

— Ээээ… вы как тут оказались? — сумел-таки. — Как вас зовут, и кстати, спасибо, что отперли. Я как раз собирался выходить, да замок заело.

Оно когда болтаешь, вроде не так и страшно. И когда смотришь на нее, тоже отпускает — ну, если в расчет не брать, что неоткуда ей тут взяться, то обычная тетка, лет сорока, наверное, щеки чуть обвисшие, глаза карие, темные такие, как чай. И все равно сердце поперек себя поворачивается, до того страшно.

— Заело, — повторила и улыбнулась. Я аж назад на шаг отступил. Кого обмануть пытаюсь?

— Кто ты?

Тихо так получилось, сам себя не услышал бы. А она услышала. Руку ко мне протянула, да так быстро, будто растворилась и заново собралась, и меня уже за руку держит, не вырваться.

— Бедный мальчик, — говорит. Голос у нее низкий, красивый, и в нем смерть. Умереть и не дергаться, потому что все равно без толку. Знакомый коридор поплыл мимо меня: серый потолок, серые стены с желтыми полосами, все это качалось, ускорялось, под конец полетело так, что тошнота подкатила к горлу, а я даже шевельнуться не мог. Кто-то меня повернул на бок, я выплюнул жгучую желчь. В живот словно раскаленных иголок насыпали.

— Тише, тише, сладкий мой.

Серое кружилось, плыло, но ее я рассмотрел: наклонилась надо мной и улыбается. А болело все сильнее. Я весь потом обливался. И свернуться не мог, и колени к груди подтянуть, что-то мешало. Что-то давило на живот. И надавило так, что я взвизгнул.

— Я же сказала, успокойся. Лежи смирно.

Было так похоже на Ро, что ледяной пот по спине потек еще сильней. И лежал я в медблоке. Белые стены, белое лицо надо мной. И белая, белая боль. И с каждой секундой становилось больнее. Я дернулся, и ее рука надавила еще сильнее. Почти проткнула насквозь.

  
— Хватит, хватит, пожалуйста!

— Сейчас я вытащу, еще секундочку, моя радость, — промурлыкала она. Я чувствовал, как кровь у меня течет по бокам и собирается под поясницей. И говорила она не со мной. Уж точно нет. Когда в глазах от боли мутится, а не орешь только потому, что дыхания не хватает, ласка делает только хуже. Особенно такая. Кости трещали, так я из ремней выдирался, вопли собственные глотал — не из гордости, а просто забыл, как это — кричать. Сказал бы, что мечтал о смерти, но о смерти я тоже забыл. Боль все смыла, стерла и уничтожила. И время пропало, бесконечной лентой растянулось от боли к боли еще худшей. Усталость от боли — самая страшная, тогда я это понял. И спасения не ждал.

Лязгнуло что-то, ее голос зазвучал, нежный такой, воркующий. Я бы не услышал, но боль отступила настолько, что я застонать сумел. Тут же надо мной бледное лицо нависло.

— Все прошло удачно, поздравляю.

И ладонью меня по животу. Кровь оттуда уже не текла, ну или я не чувствовал. Хотел спросить, что — все? Только губы запеклись и не шевелились.

Она стул подтащила, села рядом, по лбу меня погладила.

— Отдыхай, — сказала. — Теперь ты — сосуд хрупкий. Понимаешь, я ведь последняя из своего рода. Ждать пришлось долго, ты даже не представляешь, как долго я ждала. И вот, наконец-то.

Она счастлива была и не скрывала. Погладила меня по животу — я дернулся, боли ожидая, она рассмеялась.

— Уже все, глупый ты носитель. Теперь я буду о тебе заботиться, недолго, но как следует, уж поверь.

Я, наконец, пошевелиться смог — подбородком в грудь себе уткнулся, посмотрел вниз. Не удивился бы, если б кушетка сквозь дыру была видна, но нет. Даже комбез эта сука на мне застегнула, даром что ткань от крови колом встала.

— Да что ж ты такое? — выдохнул я. — Что ты сделала со мной… и с кораблем?

— А ты не совсем дурак, личинка, — и опять она мне ладонь на живот положила. Я заплакал от страха — снова это?! Не нужно, ну пожалуйста!

Но она не стала снова делать… ну, того, что делала раньше. Только растянула деревянную от засыхающей крови ткань, погладила по коже.

— Мне нравится, как ты меня боишься, — сказала, усмехаясь. — Видишь, не осталось следов, ты больше приобрел, чем потерял, но боишься так сладко и так правильно, что сердце радуется.

Я лежал и чувствовал, что ее ногти вот-вот снова проткнут кожу. Как она это делает, черт возьми? А как она попала в корабль? Кто она вообще?

— Это было так долго, милое мое тельце, — мечтательно сказала она. — Я ждала в темноте, летела в пустоте так долго, так заботилась о своих будущих детях. Теперь осталось ждать совсем немного. В тебе, — тут она снова погладила мой живот, — они найдут то, что нужно. Горячую кровь, свежие гены — много, много генов. Много белковых молекул. Те мужчины, о которых ты так переживаешь, не могли бы выносить мой будущий народ, но кое-что они все-таки дали.

— Ты заставила нас тут застрять, — не выдержал я. Нужно было молчать, это было безопасней, но я не мог. — Ты…

— Да. Мое тело — сгусток информации и поля, милый. Это удобно, когда впереди века ожидания, но все это время я была одна, — она вздохнула почти блаженно, погладила меня по голове, застегнула комбез. — Я принесу тебе поесть, тебе потребуются силы.

Как гусеница, в которую паук уже влил свой яд. Вот кто я был. Мне казалось, что мой собственный живот дергается, и так это и было — неконтролируемо сокращались мышцы, — но чудилось, что ужасные ее дети уже растут и ищут себе пути наружу. И так оно и было, наверное.

— Постой! — я ухитрился сжать пальцы на ее платье. Оно казалось настоящим, шероховатая ткань смялась в ладони. — Что будет, когда эти твои… личинки… вырастут?

— Здесь есть единственная личинка, и это ты, — сказала она сердито. — Изволь говорить о моих детях с уважением. Они принадлежат народу столь древнему, что ты и представить себе не можешь. К твоему счастью, я не стану тебя наказывать — когда тебе больно, детям неприятен шум, который ты издаешь.

— Но что…

— Ох, какой ты упрямый, носитель, — фыркнула она, вытащила край платья, пошла к шкафу, вынула оттуда капельницу, стала ее готовить. Зазвенели какие-то флаконы, лязгнул металл. Я не мог толком видеть, что она творит, но подозревал, что ничего хорошего. Абсолютно. — Но я соскучилась по обмену информацией, так что наслаждайся. В тебе сейчас… — она задумалась, — примерно две тысячи из моего народа. Конечно, всех ты не выносишь, — практично добавила она, — но это не страшно. Мне хватит и десяти на первое время. Было бы лучше, если бы я могла попросту внедриться в мозговые волны вашего капитана, но я плохо переношу металл в его костях.

— За…чем? — спросил я, чувствуя странное. Будто щекотка внутри. Хотя это могло быть страхом и самовнушением. Не каждый день узнаешь, что таскаешь в себе две тысячи чудовищ.

— Я переоценила твой интеллект, — озабоченно сказала она, оттянула мне веко. — Или в твоей крови не хватает глюкозы и дети принялись поедать самые сладкие части тела. Но я не хочу лететь со слюнявым идиотом, знаешь ли.

Капельницу она мне всадила со скоростью звука, поправила, подумала и продырявила второе запястье тоже. А потом и под каждое колено вставила по игле. Из флаконов и пакетов в меня текли жидкости всех цветов.

— Так быстрее, — деловито пояснила она, поправляя последний штатив. — Сразу в кровь, никаких токсинов. Да и с тебя сталось бы нарочно сопротивляться кормлению. Ты упрямая глупая личинка, но сейчас ты мне нужен. Когда ты дашь мне нескольких детей, я заставлю тебя уснуть снова, и остальные споры долетят до Геи в безопасности.

— Откуда ты знаешь?! — крикнул я. Я назвал бы ее сукой, но пересохло во рту, и она сунула мне в губы комок мокрой марли, подержала и убрала.

— Я — сгусток поля, — повторила уже сказанное. — Конечно, я многого боюсь. Я плохо переношу металлы, это общая беда нашей расы. Мы ошиблись давным-давно, не сумели воевать на равных с белковыми видами. Но теперь все будет иначе. Ваши тела подчиняются вашим мыслям, верно?

— Ты… — пробормотал я, вспоминая черную воду, все-все вспоминая. — Пролезла на корабль, нашла единственного, у кого нет в черепе металла и узнала все, что знал я?

— Там было много бесполезной информации, — отмахнулась она, взяла ножницы. — Не бойся. Я сниму с тебя эти тряпки и укрою, ничего больше… пока что. Но в целом ты прав, личинка. Там было много неиспользованного, бери и управляй, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Я всего лишь немного подкорректировала твое поведение. Ты и так бы сделал то, что надо — я имею в виду, эти мужские особи охотно давали тебе свой генный материал, я даже не рассчитывала на такую удачу. Понимаешь, его нужно много. И ты все сделал правильно, — она принялась за манжету на ноге, разрезала, проехавшись тупой стороной ножниц по щиколотке. — Удачный случай. Вы, белковые, вообще очень небрежно относитесь к своим молекулам.

— Сука… — выругался я и заткнулся. Ножницы были очень близко к паху, а она была ненормальная. Мало ли что она говорила про необходимость меня беречь — если ее заклинит еще больше, чем заклинило после веков в пустоте… я представил это и содрогнулся. Вечное ничто и сгусток поля, плывущий в нем неисчислимое количество лет. Нет, злить ее не следовало, но я не мог удержаться. — Где они? Что ты с ними сделала — заставила выброситься в шлюз?

— Зачем? — изумилась она, разрезая вторую штанину. — Я их локализовала, заклинив замки. К счастью, они слушаются поля. Я не умею управляться со старой техникой, видишь ли. Но мои дети будут умнее меня и сумеют взять твоих спутников под контроль. А на Гее все станет еще проще. Если верить твоим скудным знаниям и тому, что знаю я, там еще остались чистые белковые особи. Они станут нашими телами, нашими слугами. Нашим войском.

— Блядь, — сказал я и замолчал надолго. Чудовище вытащило из-под меня обрезки комбеза, вытерло запекшуюся кровь и ушло за одеялом. Я лежал голый и трясся от холода и ужаса. — С кем ты собралась воевать, стерва?

— Сладенький мой, — холодно сказала тетка и наклонилась надо мной. — Мне, конечно, нужны твои партнеры по обмену физиологическими жидкостями. Но довести корабль до порта можно и без руки. Или ноги. Так что очень советую не выводить меня из себя, ясно?

Я никого никогда в жизни так не ненавидел, как себя. За то, что кивнул ей и извинился. Выдавил это извинение, как в дерьме искупался. Будь на моем месте Эс… ну, он не был бы, но если бы — порвал бы ремни голыми руками. И эту стерву тоже. А я слабак. Ее удача, а парням, а то и всей Гее — погибель.

— Вот умница, — она подоткнула под меня одеяло, стало теплей. И в животе совсем ощутимо закопошилось, и не только в животе, а вообще под кожей. Я заерзал, понял, что нет — это не кажется, это вправду они. Дети. Ублюдки этой суки. — Видишь ли, мы только вернем себе то, что нам принадлежало. Гею, еще парочку приятных мест, — она сверкнула глазами, поправила одну из игл у меня под коленкой. — Но вы, белковые, очень жадные. Даже себе в ущерб. Моя раса меняла ваших младенцев на своих, лечила, пыталась исследовать генотип, найти способ существовать рядом. Но с вами это невозможно.

— Вы что, вроде этих… — я вспомнил рассказы отца Бранни, — фейри? Дети-подменыши?

— Напрасная трата сил, — послышалось в ответ. — Нас убивали холодным железом — что же, мы ушли. Изменились, чтобы выжить. Теперь все будет иначе, уверяю тебя. Если кто-то из моей расы остался в живых — хорошо. Нет — не страшно, — она с нежностью глянула на мой живот. Чесотка под кожей делалась все сильнее, я замотал головой, заныл.

— Больно? — встревожилась она, оттянула мне веко, заглянула в глаз.

— Чешется, — выстонал я. — Что со мной будет?

— Они тебя копируют, — объяснила эта ненормальная, отошла от меня и дальше отправилась рыться по шкафам. — Надеюсь, у вас тут достаточные запасы органики. Что-то же вы едите.

А ведь точно. Белковые брикеты в количестве — но какая тупость искать их в медблоке. И это шанс. Может, она и содержит в себе информацию, веками копившуюся, но о корабле знает только то, что было в моих несчастных мозгах. У парней может найтись пара сюрпризов.

И они, хвала всему сущему, живы. Представляю, как бесятся. Нет, не представляю. Но если она всерьез решила, что Эса или Таня можно запереть в каюте — это зря.

— А как ты сюда попала? — спросил, чтоб уж наверняка. И от чесотки отвлечься. У меня даже волосы везде шевелились уже, такой зуд был. Не привяжи она меня — кожу бы с себя ногтями снял. — Ну, на корабль?

Хлопнула она дверцами шкафа, раздражаясь.

— Пробила корпус метеоритом, — отвечает. — А тебе-то что?

— Ничего, — говорю, сам прислушиваюсь. По каютам она бы их не стала запирать — они же с оружием. А куда могла? Что я знал о корабле, что она могла использовать? В шлюз или машину запирать — убийство, не в ее интересах. В рубку и питание там отрубить? Рискованно. А что еще остается? — Только если эти самые запасы органики вскорости тут не появятся, твои детишки меня заживо сожрут. И сами сдохнут, во мне весу на них не хватит. Они как рождаются?

— Узнаешь скоро, — отвечает, — и заканчивай трепаться.

Ну ясно, в общем. Умереть я, может, и не сразу умру, но чисто по логике вещей она из меня эти зародыши вытащит, когда они дозреют до того, чтоб любой белок в свое тело встроить. Считают информацию, подрастут, ферментами всякими и гормонами обзаведутся, и добро пожаловать. А я так и буду личинкой, для остальных инкубатором. Черт его все дери, надеяться только на то можно, что у них это не пять минут займет, а хотя бы несколько часов. Может быть, парни вырвутся. А может быть, я придумаю что-нибудь.

Кляп она мне все же соорудила. Ручку толстенную от какой-то медицинской хрени отвинтила, сунула между зубов и привязала. Может, боялась, что язык себе откушу.

— Вернусь я очень скоро, — сообщила на прощание. — Говорю на тот случай, чтобы ты без фокусов меня дождался, а не то, поверь, пожалеешь. Шум от твоих воплей детям не нравится, но если надо будет — потерпят. Уяснил?

Я кивнул, насколько фиксаторы позволяли. Слюна по углу рта стекала наружу, задохнуться не выйдет. Да и не хотел я умирать вот так, не почесавшись даже. А как она за дверь выскользнула, так и вовсе другого захотелось. Выдраться из фиксаторов, мать их, любой ценой. Я уже и мышцы напрягал, и ерзал, и пальцами пытался хоть до одной застежки дотянуться — ну никак. Ничего, я упертый. А ей пока до склада дойти, набрать концентратов, вернуться… да и не раз сходить придется. Или кар загрузить, это тоже время. И дотолкать его досюда. Минут сорок минимум.

То еще хорошо было, что этими ерзаньями я сам себя отвлекал. Это же свихнуться, если лежать и прислушиваться к тому, как твой живот собственной жизнью живет и шевелится. Тем более он вправду шевелиться стал. Как одеяло, под которым возится кто-то. То в одну сторону выпрет, то в другую. Я мухой в паутине дергаюсь, а сам прислушиваюсь, что там, за дверью, происходит. Вроде бы громыхнуло где-то. Но тут же и замолкло.

Это она, видно, дверь склада отперла. Я еще сильней задрыгался. От усилий в голове прояснилось совсем. И Ро вспомнился. Как он меня укладывал тогда, каждый ремешочек затягивал аккуратно, да еще с каждым замком разговаривал. Эти твари так работают, чтоб кровь не пережимать по рукам-ногам, на натяжение. Сильнее дернешься — сильнее и затянется. А если не дергаться, тогда как?

Нелегко это оказалось. Попробуй расслабься, когда нервы на пределе и все зудит. Я глаза закрыл и стал вспоминать все подряд: как Тань меня тогда облапил и мы спали, как масло, на солнце оставленное, тает, как братики целовались, друг в друге растворяясь, как не было в мире ничего страшнее окончания контракта…

Самое смешное, что первой я ногу вытащил. От радости дернулся, остальные ремни впились тут же, но мне уже было все равно почти. Вытянулся я в струну, чтоб в нужное место на замочке нажать, чтобы намертво не заблокировать все. Пальцем ткнул, вторую ногу вытащил, с руками помучиться пришлось, но сумел и их высвободить. С кушетки этой соскочил и рванул к двери. Теперь не ошибиться, теперь только бы логика ее с моей совпала. А если я ошибся?

ЧАСТЬ 5

Босиком по холодному железу, как по раскаленному. Как я бежал, я никогда так не бегал. По лестницам и коридорам. Перепрыгивая через разваленные переборки и желтую паутину трещин. Времени у меня оставалось явно меньше, чем было в наличии, и эти остатки гремели в ушах, ногах, в пустой от бега голове. Теперь влево. Тань, если ты жив, я тебе отдамся в пожизненное рабство за то, что тогда показал мне ту схему. Нет, просто отдамся вам всем, парни, только пусть вы окажетесь живы и пусть я вас найду.

На предпоследнем повороте пришлось остановиться. Я не мог больше бежать, не хватало дыхания. Паразиты жрали меня изнутри, кислород им тоже был нужен. И мышцы, и кости, и если Ро из меня не вытащит их вовремя, я стану пустой, высосанной шкуркой. Я потащился дальше как мог тихо и быстро. Хотя со стороны это смотрелось, наверное, жалко. Как подбитый таракан, путающийся в лапках. Такие же тараканы ползали везде под кожей, хотелось себе голову разбить о стену, чтоб не думать о том, что у меня внутри. Мерзкая, до чего мерзкая тварь. Я вылетел из последнего закутка, рубка прямо передо мной, огоньки на двери не горят. Мертвое все. И слышно, как прямо подо мной, одной только палубой ниже, кар завелся. Он же, сволочь, электронный, а не механический.

Я к двери всем телом прижался. Вдруг эта… мамашка ебнутая… своих ублюдков чует? А дверь, она металлическая, перебить должна. Да и потом, я ногтями готов был эту глыбу многотонную скрести, лишь бы открыть. Если даже их там нет, коммутатор-то запасной должен быть!

Скребся я в эту дверь как мог, все кнопки поперенажимал, хоть плачь. Ничегошеньки не помогает. А время утекало, как вода. И все хуже и хуже мне делалось, потому как эти твари меня изнутри жрали заживо. Суки голодные. Я панельку оторвал, как только ухитрился, не знаю. Там чипов всяких миллион, узорами разрисованных. Ну хоть один из них должен обратно механизм запускать!

Долго я на эти лабиринты электронные смотрел. Может, с минуту. Может, две. В голове космос поселился — пусто, только пыль летает временами. А потом шарахнуло хорошим таким астероидом. Я глаза закрыл, чипы эти прямо как в сетчатку впечатались — видны четко-четко. Каждый за свое отвечает, каждая блестяшечка своему делу служит. Это нервы корабельные, до предела натянутые. У корабля и кости есть — каркас. И все остальное прочее, что живому существу положено. Не во мне же одном паразиты поселились и жрут меня изнутри — в корабле тоже! И плохо ему от этого. И помощи он просил бы, кабы мог.

Ладонью я накрыл хитросплетение, прижал покрепче. Не мысли это были, не молитвы и даже не просьба. Что-то другое, раньше не пробованное ни разу. Просто дверь эта была я сам. И стена — я сам. И весь корабль. Я все в нем чувствовал, где какая дырка, где воздух травит, где лампочка мигает. И он меня чувствовал. И слушал.

Дверь когда в сторону отъехала, я себе не поверил. Впал внутрь, в темноту, на теплое наткнулся, ахнуть не успел, как меня вдвойне скрутило. Изнутри и снаружи.

Не ошибся. С той мыслью я и задрыгался, не из хватки тяжелой, а в нее. Впился, прижался, тут и до парней дошло.

В общем, шею мне не свернули только чудом, конечно. Откуда-то свет мелькнул, меня уже совсем скрючило, и свалился бы я им под ноги, но кто-то меня на руки схватил.

— Она электронная, — самое главное надо было сказать. — Сгусток… поля.

— Молчи, — Ро не говорит, а рычит уже, как зверь, и мы не в рубке уже, а несемся обратно в медблок, только стены мелькают, все повторяется, все…

***

Что-то горячее и легкое шевелилось у ладони. Влажное и щекоталось.

Стоп, щекоталось?!

Я рванулся в смертном ужасе, кто-то вскрикнул, мелькнуло белое, опять белое и металлическое, боль полоснула по голове. Фиксаторы были не тугие, есть шанс… я задергался, как мышь в кошачьих когтях.

— Мелкий, стой.

Это было сказано прямо мне в ухо. Горячее переместилось, теперь оно было на шее, я дернулся снова, жмурясь от страха.

Жесткие ладони легли мне на щеки, развернули голову. Послышался отдаленный грохот, кто-то бежал сюда.

— Где они?! — заорал я. Открывать глаза было нельзя. Если я увижу этих тварей, я умру на месте. А если увижу ее… даже тряхнуло от ужаса.

— Тише, не бейся. Да успокойся ты!

Ладони пытались меня удержать, и я знал, что это значит. Теперь они забрали и парней. Вкогтились в них и не отпустят больше никогда. Теперь теплое текло по щекам, собиралось на подбородке и капало вниз.

— Господи, Эс, ты что тут вытворяешь! — загромыхало надо мной. Ро. — На минуту оставить нельзя!

— Заткнись и посмотри, что с ним такое, — прогудело в ответ. Кто-то обтер мне лицо, похлопал по щекам. — Мелкий. Аша. Открой глаза. Ты меня слышишь?

— Реактивный шок, — сообщил Ро совершенно прежним голосом. Как и не было ничего. — Конечно, слышит, только не понимает нихрена. Пусти, уколю его.

— Нет!

Я снова дернулся, и в этот раз успешно: что-то полетело на пол, звонко разбилось вдребезги, запрыгало осколками.

— Ттвою же в бога мать, — искренне сказал чужак голосом Ро, наклонился ко мне. Запах тоже был прежний: отглаженная ткань только из стерилизатора, зубная паста и кожа. — Мелкий, ты мне любимый инъектор разбил. Когда придешь в себя, учти, заставлю отработать.

— Так, — сказали капитанским голосом. — Ты, юный истерик, можешь дальше громить медблок, разрешаю. А ты, док, потом отработаешь. За обоих.

Тут до меня постепенно стало доходить. Сердце колотилось, как у зайца, но сквозь частый этот грохот доносилась нормальная, обычная, невероятно прекрасная и желанная рабочая свара. Эс и Ро. В самом деле, Эс и Ро!

Я так и не смог открыть глаза. Вслепую схватил горячую, каменной твердости руку, вторую нащупал, потянул к себе, и заревел опять, конечно.

Самое удивительное было то, что капитан целую минуту, наверное, вытерпел, и только потом ушел, обещая всем веселую жизнь. Точно как лев в саванне. Дверь за ним хлопнула, я подскочил нечаянно — плохо я стал к запертым дверям относиться, не знаю, пройдет ли, — Ро меня перехватил, к плечу прижал.

— Я в соплях, — говорю, носом пошмыгал для убедительности.

— Пофиг, — отзывается. — Хоть всю форму слюнями залей, не обижусь.

Хотел я съязвить, да не получилось, комок в горле застрял и все. И Ро молчал, меня по косе гладя. Кто ее заплетал, интересно. Я аж хихикнул от того, какая дурь в голову лезет. Нашел, называется, самый главный вопрос. Впрочем, мне и так хорошо было. Без вопросов, носом в плечо надежное под хрустящей от чистоты тканью. И обещание свое я сдержал — когда отклеился все-таки и на Ро посмотрел, чистой ее никак назвать было невозможно. И хорошо, а то бы я не поверил, что не сплю.

***

Моря на Гее оказалось раз в сто больше, чем я себе представлял. И песок был другой, не коричневая пыль слоями над землей, а крупный такой, белый и прозрачный, лизнуть его хотелось. Я просыпался утром и выходил на пляж, сидел там и смотрел, смотрел. Бесконечное небо, в море переливающееся. Или наоборот. А ночами высыпали песчинки звезд, и они тоже были другие. Мягче и безопаснее, чем в космосе, мигали еще. И море им светило в ответ, потому что сезон начался и водоросли светящиеся мигом любого купальщика в флуоресцентную картинку превращали. Правда, купальщиков тут было немного совсем: пара биологов на другой стороне острова и время от времени еще с большой земли приплывали хорошие знакомые. Мне самому такой отдых не светил бы даже после выплаты по страховке, но так уж вышло, что я тоже был хорошим знакомым. Я долго к этой мысли привыкал, потом плюнул, и на вопросы «кем вы приходитесь героям, остановившим враждебное вторжение» решил отвечать, как в кино. «Без комментариев».

Но никто не спрашивал. Я за полторы недели на острове сказал ровно шестнадцать слов, я подсчитывал. Ну и сообщения слал, но это же не в счет. Ро мне сказал, чтоб я каждый день отчитывался, не обгорал и не вздумал наступить на морского ежа, и я честно слушался.

Разок ко мне наведались соседи, те самые биологи. Кого-то они тут изучали, я так и не понял, то ли актиний, то ли актинидий. Старые, загорелые дочерна, на обеих по случаю визита даже были купальники. Я тут ходил голый вообще, от кого прятаться? Только обувался, когда песок раскалялся днем. Так что в тот день им здорово повезло, да.

— Святая Инесса, — засмеялась одна. Я их сперва принял за сестер, этих старушек, и не только из-за одинаковых морщин, загара и добела выгоревших волос. Просто они так долго прожили вместе, что стали копией друг друга.

— Где мои семнадцать, — засмеялась и вторая. В ухе у нее был коммуникатор, старый еще, видно, она привыкла к такому и не хотела переучиваться. — Хороши ли твои дни, полные безделья и солнца, о сосед?

— Прекрати смущать мальчика, — строго сказала вторая. Мне говорили, как их зовут, но я забыл. В чем и признался. Мы посмеялись, и, в общем, они меня пригласили. А я согласился.

— Будет костер и ужин, — сказала одна напоследок, поглядела на волосы, которыми я весь был облеплен после душа, и добавила, — форма одежды свободная. Но советую захватить обувь, на подступах к нашей фамильной хижине вырос волшебный лес.

— С шипами, — добавила вторая. — Не хватает только принца.

Про хижину было ничуть не преувеличено, кстати. То есть обычный дом у них тоже был, но в нем жила работа. Все остальное ютилось в связанной из тростника круглой штуке, похожей на панцирь доисторической черепахи. Мы уселись на берегу, познакомились заново — к моему стыду, обе бабушки прекрасно помнили, как меня зовут, и даже день, когда я прилетел, — ели жареных осьминогов и какие-то фрукты, а я убедился, что не забыл еще, как звучит человеческая речь. И как смеяться — тоже помню. Костер с треском рвался вверх, собранный на берегу плавник искрил, добавляя к имеющимся звездам и светящимся морским созданиям свои легкие огоньки, а я пил предложенное вино и думал о том, что мог бы остаться здесь навсегда. Я вправду мог. Если распорядиться деньгами разумно, хватило бы на университет хоть в Токио, хоть в Петербурге, но можно было и проще — остаться здесь на подхвате, учиться через сеть и у этих испеченных солнцем старух, — ни о чем не тревожиться. Забыть все, что случилось. Это было бы правильно, наверное. На мне не осталось следов, Ро ухитрился загладить шрамы после операции так, что я сам не мог их найти. Море и песок сотрут и все остальное, стоит пожить здесь год, два, три — и я потеряю им счет, как потерял счет дням. Я больше не буду просыпаться с воплями ужаса, как просыпался в клинике, куда меня определили на реабилитацию и откуда я готов был сбежать хоть через окно. Я перестану подпирать тоненькую дверь своей хижины палкой, чтобы ее не захлопнул ветер. Мне не будет больше видеться то переплетение механических нервов, и я не буду раз за разом думать о том, что же это я такое сделал, и не буду видеть в кошмарах мертвый корабль и пустоту вокруг…

Уже почти под утро я пошел к себе, отказавшись от предложений переночевать, проводить и забрать с собой остатки угощения. Голова у меня кружилась от вина, от сытости тянуло в сон, но спать я все-таки предпочитал один. И не в хижине. Плетеная кровать с неубранным с утра покрывалом меня не прельщала, и я отправился на берег, лег там, повернувшись лицом к морю и все еще ярким звездам. Я не мог на них насмотреться, что-то тонкое и острое пело у меня в груди, тянуло вперед и вверх, звало и не говорило, куда.

Я так и пролежал пару часов, оставшихся до рассвета. Может быть, я и засыпал временами, но звезды и ровные ряды светящихся волн не исчезали ни во сне, ни в яви. Они кружились, пели бесконечную песню, приводили за собой лица, воспоминания, появлявшиеся и тут же исчезавшие, и появлявшиеся снова. Там были врачи и таможенники, хмурые парни из службы безопасности с глазами-лазерами, белая каюта челнока скорой помощи и матерящийся в голос Ро, серебряная буква на лбу капитана и бумага с отказом от претензий, которую я подписал и никак не мог вспомнить о том, когда же я это сделал, холодный блеск сканера, с ровным шумом делавшего снимки меня от макушки до пяток, Тань с сошедшимися на переносице бровями и вежливый розовый юрист, содравший со службы безопасности полетов и перевозок чертову уйму денег, нудная тетка-психолог и штамп «признан дееспособным», который в итоге появился в моих бумагах…

Как все это могло уместиться в неполных два месяца? Мне было все равно. Я вспоминал Эса, буркнувшего мне «удачи, мелкий» и длинную черную машину, увозившую всех их на слушание дела, несколько статей в сети и то, как Тань приехал за мной в клинику, ткнув под нос врачам разрешение на реабилитацию вне стационара. Кошмарная дорога сюда, трясущийся самолетик и то, как я уговаривал себя не психовать из-за задраенной двери, и как впервые блеснул белоснежный песок в объятиях воды без конца и края, и как кто-то нес меня, осторожно и крепко держа, по качающимся мосткам, по розовому от рассвета берегу.

Я сел и проснулся окончательно. Ночные привидения растаяли, прилив лениво подкатывался к ногам. Увязая в песке, я вернулся в дом, посмотрел на него, будто видел впервые: тростниковая мебель, кувшин с водой на столе, мои пожитки, разбросанные где попало. Это было чужое мне место, чужие вещи. И сам я незаметно становился для себя чужим. Такое, оказывается, может случиться не только из-за паразитов, решивших размножиться за твой счет.

Нужный номер я набрал сразу, только боялся нажать на кнопку вызова. Мой контракт окончен, Эс сам подписал характеристику, ее мне потом показывал юрист. Парни сейчас отдыхают и готовятся к следующему перелету. Или выбирают себе занятия для пенсии. Последнее, впрочем, маловероятно.

А много ли шансов, что я все еще нужен, что не стану для них напоминанием о едва не настигшей гибели? Я думал, что не смогу жить на острове, а сумею ли я жить, если мне — очень вежливо, конечно, — откажут? Я ведь получил что хотел.

Не все, — сказал я себе. И нажал зеленый значок вызова. Эс ответил мгновенно.

— Аша, — сказал он. Все во мне сжалось. Так, наверное, чувствует себя готовая родиться сверхновая. Я не мог заставить себя заговорить, Эс тоже молчал.

— Я… — начал я, и тут связь исказилась, послышалось эхо голосов — Ро, Тань, братцы, мой собственный тоже там был. — Алло!

В трубке треснуло, и звук восстановился.

— Я слушаю, — повторил Эс так четко, как если бы мы снова были на том единственном заседании особой комиссии, на котором решали, кто мы — герои или преступники. — Говори.

— Я хочу обратно, — выпалил я. — Не говорите нет, пожалуйста. Я все и так понимаю, но я хочу обратно, к вам всем, если только можно. Можно?

Пару секунд в трубке царила тишина, и я поклялся себе, что сначала скажу «Извините за беспокойство», потом отключусь, и только потом начну оплакивать отказ.

— Выйди на берег, — сказал капитан. Я пошел, запнулся о порожек, выбрался наружу. И увидел их. Будь я не таким идиотом, понял бы, что из того сна не все было сном — невозможно уснуть на краю берега и проснуться утром, не промочив задницу. Ро помахал мне рукой. Меня еще хватило на то, чтобы не рвануть к ним со всех ног, а подойти почти спокойно, но вот про коммуникатор я забыл напрочь, так что ругательства они, боюсь, слыхали все до единого. Даже про чертовых космопилотов, что сперва дрючат во все дыры, потом бросают, а потом появляются, не предупредив.

— На самом деле мы предупреждали, — укоризненно сказал Тань. На льняных штанах у него были пятна травяного сока. Ночевали бог весть где, конечно. — Просто ты не запомнил.

— Конечно, — согласился я. У меня было еще много слов в запасе, но сложно говорить, когда тебя обнимают с четырех сторон. — Вы сюда надолго?

— Мы сюда… — задумчиво повторил Ро, — пожалуй, что нет. Я сыт по горло солью и дикой природой, братцам еще проходить дополнительный курс, капитану ехать за новым контрактом. А Тань успел совратить обеих почтенных дам и собирается рвать когти до того, как они скормят его рыбам.

— Наглая ложь, — прогудел Тань, поцеловал меня в щеку. — Я еще окунусь перед тем, как заберу обретенное сокровище и начну учить его основам теории нейроэлектроники. С практикой у него все в порядке, но должны же быть хоть какие-то приличия.

— Богатая программа, — пробормотал я, только чтобы что-нибудь сказать. — У меня накопились вопросы… по теоретической части. Но сначала я бы почистил зубы.

Ро поднял брови.

— Я не привык кусаться нечищеными, — объяснил я, — накапливается ядовитая слюна. Кто из вас таскал меня ночью?

Все они захохотали. И до хижины несли меня, передавая из рук в руки, чтобы я сам угадал.


	2. Chapter 2

Билет до Геи - 2  
ЧАСТЬ 1  
Новую форму полагалось обмывать со всей тщательностью. Честно говоря, быстрее было бы взять меня за шкирку и окунуть в бражку, оно бы и дешевле обошлось, но Ро, когда услышал, как я бурчу, щелкнул меня по носу и сказал:

— А печень я тебе потом буду выращивать, Прометей ты этакий?

Он вообще нервный стал. И раньше был язва, а теперь будто лезвие во рту вместо языка. Шевельнет — и другим больно, и себе. И остановиться не может.

Этим вечером пришлось учиться пить коньяк, из таких здоровенных бокалов, чуть не на пол-литра. Благо туда наливать понемногу полагалось, да еще смаковать и упиваться. В смысле, ароматом упиваться. Это Тань так сказал. У меня еще лоб зудел от татуировки, вся эта новая форма не успела еще обмяться, я сам себе казался блестящим и скрипучим, как новый неразношенный ботинок. Ботинки, кстати, мне тоже полагались — точно такие, как у всех, только размером поменьше. Я ими старался особенно не махать — столики в ресторане, куда Эс привык перед рейсом ходить, были хрупкие на вид. Черный кварц или что-то такое, блестящая темнота между бокалами. Я глянул один раз и больше не хотел смотреть, чтобы не видеть расплывчатых отражений лиц в этой штуке. Один из братцев придвинул мне тарелочку с дырчатыми треугольниками.

— Закусывать не полагается, — тут же заворчал Ро, но братец качнул головой.

— А под стол до ужина свалиться с непривычки лучше? — возразил он, и парни принялись разговаривать о своем. Только странный был разговор, принужденный какой-то и будто через силу. Несколько слов — и тишина, и снова несколько слов и тишина. Может быть, это потому так было, что я молчал. А может быть, я от всех них отвык.

Не то чтобы они меня совсем бросили, сдав на два с лишним месяца в учебку. Я уж молчу, что меня бы туда и не взяли вовсе, если бы не сами догадайтесь кто. Этот самый кто сидел теперь напротив и молча глушил стакан за стаканом. Сосредоточенно, как механизм с заданной программой. Капитан и раньше не особо болтал, а сейчас кроме коротких тостов, больше похожих на приказы, из него ничего вытянуть было нельзя. Я и не пытался. Сидел, жевал солоноватый упругий кусок и думал, что братец прав. Оказаться под столом у меня были все шансы, и не от обжигающей выпивки, а просто все вокруг стало таким чужим, что хоть бери и прячься. Эс молчал, братцы сначала пытались как-то расшевелить всех, но безуспешно. Ро через слово рычал и всем стало спокойнее, когда он умолк и тоже принялся забрасывать в себя спиртное. А Тань был какой-то сонный, даже страшно делалось. Он единственный нормально разговаривал, ну или пытался, по крайней мере. А что получалось хреново, его ли вина? Я сам больше пил, чем говорил, и уж всяко гораздо больше, чем мне стоило бы. Ну и набрался. Оно сначала вроде бы успокаивало, изнутри грело и туманило. И это было хорошо, потому что жизнь стала новая и непривычная, как форма, я в ней шевелился с осторожностью, вдруг треснет? Вроде бы все по моей мерке, подходящее, я, в конце концов, сейчас сидел за одним столом с самой знаменитой командой на всю Ойкумену, а все равно не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. Все было как надо, как я добивался и добился, молодец Аша, но все это было не мое. Не со мной. А с этим ощущеньем у меня свои счеты были. Я еще в учебке от малейшей тени этого «не со мной» так шарахался, что во рту сухо делалось. Даже тамошнему психологу сдался, но оказалось, что все нормально. Никаких посторонних влияний, просто отсутствие привычки думать о себе как о будущем космолетчике. Слишком много стрессов, слишком мало времени на адаптацию, так он мне сказал. Если бы он сейчас тут был, может, подсказал бы, что я делаю не так. Он вообще классный был, этот мистер Стивенсон. Невысокий такой спокойный эмпат, говорил мало и неторопливо, не то что та дура из министерской комиссии. От ее словесной жвачки я сам дурел и сидел осоловевший, всякую секунду ожидая подвоха и заставляя себя не спать с открытыми глазами, а этот был профи. И он рассказал мне про выключатель. Мне тогда сон паршивый снился раз за разом, будто осколок тролльего зеркала во мне засел и мучил. Я и пошел, хоть не хотелось.

— Это рефлекс, — сказал он. Помню, я сидел перед ним весь в поту, только что рассказать и про двери, и про то, что снится раз за разом — не шутка. — Если передвинуть выключатель с одного места на другое, у большинства нормально развитых индивидуумов уйдет неделя-другая на то, чтобы старый рефлекс стерся, а новый возник и закрепился.

И пальцем указал на простую белую панельку на стене. Я кивнул. Что-то он мне пытался сказать посерьезней, чем оно на первый взгляд казалось. Как в картинке-загадке, где я еще не сумел заметить нужного рисунка, а он уже знал, где там старушка, а где молодая дама.

— Когда меняется слишком многое и слишком быстро, психика включает защитный механизм, — продолжал он. Я поплыл от уверенности в этом голосе, от спокойной убежденности, что все поправимо, даже мысли. — В твоей жизни изменилось все. Дай себе время опомниться и привыкнуть к тому, кто ты теперь, и не стесняйся заходить ко мне, если какие-то чувства окажутся слишком трудными, чтоб их переносить в одиночку. Поговорим.

Честно говоря, я к нему не хотел ходить. Профи и все такое, но, во-первых, я и сам справлялся, как-нибудь, но сам, а во-вторых, это было наше дело. Мое и парней. Потом, времени на всю эту психопрофилактику оставалось с гулькин нос. Только я помнил очень хорошо, как тогда промолчал, и чем оно обернулось. И чем могло кончиться. Так что ходил целых две недели кряду, себя заставлял. И с дверями стало полегче, и кошмары ушли. Ну, почти ушли. Будто осколок этот со всех краев подтаял и резаться перестал.

Тань меня подергал за плечо, я и очнулся.

— Совсем размяк? — спрашивает мирно. Я и вправду с реальностью еле соотнесся, заморгал, от выпивки телу хорошо было, горячо и спокойно. Свернуться бы и уснуть, но это позже.

— Учебу вспоминал, — признаюсь. Тань кивнул понимающе, коньяку мне еще плеснул.

— Эй, хватит уже, — я бокал свой ладонью прикрыл. Выливать нельзя и не допить тоже, примета плохая. — Ты чего мне льешь как себе, хочешь, чтоб я тут на месте и лег?

Оно двусмысленно прозвучало. Но я, по честному если, от учебки уже очухался слегка. Там-то режим такой, что вздохнуть некогда. В рейсе иначе, там время туда-сюда скачет, как зерно на сковородке, а на учебной базе оно рекой течет. Плавно и быстро. Утром звякнет под ухом будильник, зашумят-затопают соседи, ионники врубятся почти одновременно, потом все заторопятся в столовую завтракать, потом по классам — заниматься, потом обед, снова занятия, полтора часа личного времени перед сном, ужин, отбой. Назавтра то же самое. Затягивает, а на личное ни сил, ни времени не оставляет. Вроде как у этой речки одно русло, без ответвлений. Но после тестов нам отоспаться дали, да еще спиртное… одним словом, соскучился я. И на месте бы лечь не отказался.

Тань головой качнул. Будто только что вспомнил, что это в нем под полторы сотни килограммов весу, а во мне и третьей части не наберется без ботинок и обеда.

— Что поделать, — говорит, — ты не части, это допьешь и будет. Док тебе уколет что-нибудь, чтоб завтра голова не болела.

Ро только глянул и отвернулся. Колючий такой взгляд был. И не так на меня, как на Таня. Был бы я потрезвей, испугался бы, а так только заметил и на потом отложил. Завтра подумаю. Сегодня нечем уже. И не хочется думать. В зале ресторанном полумрак и кресло подо мной мягкое, не кресло даже, а диванчик такой раскладной. На совсем определенные мысли наталкивает. Но не здесь же.

— Сейчас вернусь, — говорю. Встал, меня шатнуло, за край стола уцепился и устоял. Вот надо же было так набраться. Может, и вправду надо? На ровном месте традиции не возникают. Только водой холодной в рожу плеснуть мне надо прямо сейчас, а то совсем с катушек сорвусь.

Пока между занавесей пробирался, пол под ногами ходуном ходил. Злой оказался коньяк, ну и я не добрей. Раньше я о парнях как думал? Как о богах почти. Герои космоса и все такое. А теперь странное стало замечаться — да и кто бы не заметил? Один Ро чего стоит…

Да и разве он один? Все они переменились. Или мне с пьяных глаз мерещится?

В туалете пустом зеркало во всю стену — любуйся не хочу. И свет яркий после полумрака зального в глаза бьет. Я зажмурился, постоял минутку, и на себя заново посмотрел, как на встреченного по пути прохожего. Странный оказался прохожий. Морда бледная, между бровей припухло и не остыло еще, глаза тревожные, коса за спиной болтается, и новехонький комбез по размеру. Как кукла космолетчика в полный рост, под заказ для девочки сделанная — чтоб похоже на правду было, но не слишком, а то ведь испугается, да и изящества маловато будет.

Может, в том и дело? Может, команда это тоже поняла, что не космолетчик я, а подделка хорошая, красивенькая, как же — тонкий-звонкий, ресницами хлопает, губки надувает и все такое прочее, а как до дела дойдет, так уже и так однажды повезло авансом. Неотработанным. И во второй раз не будет такого.

Да нет, ерунда. Я себя за палец укусил, чтоб мысли такие прогнать. Ну с чего взял, что мне не быть пилотом? Тань же сказал, что я способный. И на базе меня хвалили, и тесты я хорошо написал, и… и это все ничего не значило. Все равно они на меня смотрели как на чужого. Приехали поздравить с выпуском, в ресторан повели, о будущем контракте рассказали, а все равно не так все, как было. Как должно было быть. Неловкость какая-то между нами всеми повисла и не собиралась уходить.

Никто из них до меня не дотронулся. Ни разу. И непонятно, как мы теперь будем? И будем ли? Здесь, на Гее, ни времени не было, ни места, но завтра-то нас челнок понесет на орбиту, и останемся мы вшестером на долгие полгода, и если меня уже сейчас так корежит, то дальше что?

Дверь за мной открываться начала, я обернулся, не хотелось, чтоб за девчачьим делом застали. Ро. Глаза серые блестят нехорошо, под скулами впадины. Ему хуже всех пришлось, вроде как врачебную ошибку сделал, вовремя не распознал, мне тогда поверил. Трепали его на том заседании дольше прочих. Это я потом узнал, и не от него, конечно. У него язык-то подвешен, только шевелится с умом и по делу, а не просто так болтается. Вот и сейчас: остановился за мной и поверх головы смотрит молча. Тревожно от этого молчания.

— Любуешься? — и по косе, туго заплетенной, ладонью повел, у самого загривка сжал ее, головой не дернуть. И пальцы его у самой шеи. Меня дрожью прокололо, тревога сладкая под ложечкой поселилась, не продохнуть. Соскучился. И то, что за моей спиной этот затейник, не раз меня в узелок завязывавший, высится, спокойствия отнюдь не прибавляет.

— Любуюсь, — и в глаза ему глянул, понял: не только язык как бритва заточен. Если не через зеркало смотреть, так пырнуть таким взглядом можно, как ножом. И забирает от этого еще больше, мог бы — повернулся бы и на шее повис. Я и попробовал, да только Ро за косу взял и держит, не рвать же. С другой стороны, а с волосами в рейсе как? Не зря же они все стригутся.

— Пользуйся случаем, — говорю, — обрежу ведь скоро.

Дрогнула рука на моей косе и сжалась крепче, потянув голову наверх. Гордый такой вид получился. Если не думать о том, что шевельнуться не получится, пока не позволят. И обернуться-прижаться, блеск серых лезвий погасить — тоже.

— Не вздумай даже, — Ро отвечает, — я тебе обрежу! Оставь как есть.

Если обернуться нельзя, то спиной-то прижаться можно. Я и прижался. Глаза прикрыл, чтоб не так страшно было. А он меня по шее под косой гладит, в струнку дрожащую каждым движением вытягивает.

Я все ж таки решился. Конечно, я ему удовольствие порчу, но есть вещи поважней траха на скорую руку.

— Ро, — спрашиваю, — что такое у нас случилось, что я теперь вам будто бы чужой получаюсь? И не говори, что я себе ерунды надумал — я же чувствую.

— Мелкий… — и меня поперек груди обнял, волосы отпустив. — Не в тебе одном дело, поверь.

Я так и развернулся, в руках его сжатых, носом в грудь ткнулся, за пояс обнял. А хочет меня Ро по-прежнему и даже сильней, это радует. Я в него бедрами вжался, и если бы все по-прежнему было, стоять бы мне носом в стенку и горячее в себя принимать, задыхаясь, а теперь оба хотим, а Ро медлит. Нельзя почему-то. И не потому что ресторан, свет с потолка яркий и того и гляди войдет кто. А почему — понять не могу. Изменилось что-то.

— Скажи мне одно, — говорю. Глухо получилось, потому что в комбез парадный. — Если надо мне не лететь, ты сейчас скажи, я пойму. Постараюсь хотя бы. Не обязаны ведь вы меня тащить только потому, что тогда…

Дальше слова с языка не идут, хоть умри. Я себя заставил все-таки.

— Обузой быть не хочу.

Ро меня отодвинул, ладонями лицо обнял, будто целовать собираясь.

— Дурак ты, Аша, и не лечишься, — и пальцами по скулам погладил, я еле от стона удержался. — Мало тебе экзаменов было, ты еще один решил устроить, нашими силами?

Тут я и разозлился. Не потому что дураком назвали, а потому что знает же, что я хочу, сам завелся так, что впору на полу блестящем устраиваться, меня в руках держит — и ничего. Отшагнул я, со злостью справляясь. Недалеко отшагнул.

— Так какого же тогда черта, — спрашиваю. — Или пока я над книжками кис, вы там для себя чего-то решили, а мне сказать забыли? Ро, нам на орбиту завтра!

— Я знаю, — отозвался, взглядом таким по мне прошелся, что если бы на том диванчике в зале меня разложил — приличней бы оказалось.

Я пальцем по ладони ему провел, под манжет тугой, где жилы переплетаются, коленом о колено его потерся, а щекой там, где сердце частит. И к желанию злость примешалась, пальцем тронь — обожгу. Точно как шутиха на празднике, во все стороны искры летят и не остановится, пока не кончится вся.

— Я же чувствую, — повторяю отчаянно. — Твоей всей науки не знаю, но все по-другому стало. И ты знаешь, что я прав. Так почему секреты разводишь там, где ясность быть должна?

Злость не кончилась, от нее все только ярче делалось. И Ро вроде как разрешение дал — не отбивался же… а хоть бы и попробовал. Кто бы его послушал, уж точно не я. За плечи его взял, целовать потянулся, губами ткнулся в сжатый рот, в щеку бритую, снова в губы. Ро сначала стоял как каменный, да только и камень расплавить можно. Лава подземная, она из чего? В усилиях вопрос, в обстоятельствах да во времени. И с каждой секундочкой губы его все теплее под моими делались и мягче. И когда я на пробу назад подался, он меня уже не отпустил.

— Лемуреныщ, — говорит. У меня сердце так и подпрыгнуло, старым именем назвал ведь, будто на место прежнее поставил. Правильное такое чувство. — Что ж ты творишь, искуситель?

— А то ты не знаешь, — бормочу. Лицо у него отмякло, злость разошлась. Теперь шею каменную и плечи растереть надо, не то опять закаменеет весь. Я ладонями его глажу, глажу, по спине широкой прошелся пару раз, ну и целовать не забываю, сам уже дышу с присвистом. — Прямо здесь или в кабинку зайдем для приличия?

Он меня сгреб и так поцеловал, что зубы лязгнули и солоно во рту стало. А стена холодная оказалась, к которой он меня прижал, и гладкая-прегладкая. Я не сразу и сообразил, почему собственные глаза вижу, ошалелые и пьяные, близко совсем. Потом сквозь коньяк да гормоны пробилось — зеркало же. К нему я и прижат, ладонями уперся, а Ро сзади бесчинствует, горячим дыханием пьяным мне шею и ухо щекочет, трогает везде. Сжал он мне соски, сквозь ткань нащупав, тут я окончательно поверил, что ничего не поменялось. И он меня помнит всего, и что мне нравится, не забыл.

— Ро, — шепчу, зеркало затуманилось, лбом я в него уперся. — Давай скорее.

Хотя на самом деле мне не скорее хотелось. То есть да, сию секунду чтобы, но оказаться бы сейчас в комнатке закрытой, чтоб не бояться, что войдут, и всех парней рядом. И на всю ночь, а то и на две. Соскучился я. Ро меня по животу погладил, шею смешком обжег. Гладкий, я знаю. Его ведь работа. Не вытерпел я, руку от глади зеркальной отцепил, комбез на себе раздернул, Ро тут же пальцы запустил куда нужно, ну и я не против, мягко говоря. Шутиха крутнулась, искры рассыпая, застонал я, и ясно уже было, что сейчас Ро не вытерпит, меня пополам перегнет, а обратно до столиков нести придется, потому как ноги у меня уже подламывались…

Тут дверь и хлопнула. Если бы то какой-нибудь другой посетитель был или официант загулявший — неловко, но терпимо, и не такое они тут видали. Но это свой был, и я знал, чье лицо увижу.

Тут дверь и хлопнула. Если бы то какой-нибудь другой посетитель был или официант загулявший — неловко, но терпимо, и не такое они тут видали. Но это свой был, и я знал, чье лицо увижу. Еще до того, как проморгался и повернулся, знал. Туман медленно расходился, Ро меня не отпустил, а к себе прижал покрепче, и стояли они друг против друга как волки, шерсть на загривках вздыбив. Понятно, это просто от освещения так казалось, но у Таня и так глаза желтизной отсвечивали, а теперь так и вовсе — как есть пламя натриевое.

— Док, — говорит Тань таким голосом, что лучше бы орал. И дошло до меня, какая кошка между ними пробежала. Я бы и раньше понял, если бы подумать время и силы нашлись, и если бы не считал я, что уж такая-то глупость ну просто невозможное для них дело.

То мне жарко было, а тут холодок по спине пробежал. По хорошему полагалось мне вынуть платочек белый да между ними бросить, но платочка не было, и потом — может, школа на Эттильни и хреновая была, а только тот, кто не понимал, что в чужую драку лезть означает, что с двух сторон огребешь — такие идиоты там не задерживались.

У Ро пятна красные на щеках, морда злющая, будто его на горячем застали. Ну так и есть, по правде говоря. А Танева злость не яркая, себя в лице не проявляет, и оттого еще страшней, потому что вижу я, как кулаки у него сжимаются и под комбезом проступают мышцы. Круглыми такими буграми поднялись да и застыли.

— Что за пожар? — говорит Ро таким как бы двойным голосом. Сверху он вроде бы просто недовольный, что помешали, и ничего он не стыдится, чего ему стыдиться? И если он и злится, то так, как любой человек рассердится, если его пойдут в туалете разыскивать, когда у него все в порядке. А под этим всем слышится мне, что злится он. Помешал ему Тань в чем-то важном и дорогу перешел. И стыдно доку, что его застукали, и скрыть он это пытается, и еще что-то такое, совсем в глубине, чего я понять не могу. Эмпат бы понял, да я не эмпат.

— Никакого пожара, — отвечает Тань спокойно. Вроде бы спокойно, вот что плохо. И у него тоже под спокойствием ходит что-то, а что — я не пойму, но злость там точно была, и даже не злость, а ярость. — Вы запропали надолго, я забеспокоился — может, помощь нужна?

И говорит-то он с Ро, на меня не смотрит, а тут посмотрел. Вроде как мне вопрос адресован: нужна ли, Аша, помощь?

Я рот открыл, чтоб сказать, что все нормально, да только Ро вперед успел.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он, и я вижу, как он руку медленно так разжимает. Пальцы шевелиться не хотят, злобой в кулак их свернуло, но все-таки Ро с собой совладал. — Вы там еще уезжать не собираетесь?

— Скоро поедем, — отвечает Тань, и умудряется и на Ро смотреть, и меня разглядывать. А что там разглядывать, когда и так все ясно — морда красная, пьяная, пряжка на комбезе в сторону съехала, ну и застегнуть я его только-только догадался. — Кэп вызвал машину, скоро приедет. Уж очень веселый вечерок выдался.

— Веселее некуда, — Ро подтверждает. Нет, ну какого черта они как два пса цепных? Вроде говорят, но рычание слышится. И еще одна странность: стыдно мне так, что хоть прячься и голову руками закрывай. От взгляда Танева неуютно и прикрыться хочется, ну не дикость ли? Они ж меня оба каким только не видели, чего только не вытворяли. А сейчас я даже одетый стою, ничего ужасного не делал, и только и мечтаю, что сквозь землю провалиться. Отвернулся я, до раковины доковылял, в ногах заплетаясь, холодной водой умыться чтобы.

А за спиной моей молчание такое нехорошее, что хоть плачь.

***

Так перед грозой бывает, когда от электричества в воздухе все ходят шальные и сонные, срываются друг на друге, и уже только об одном мечтают. Чтоб грохнуло наконец.

Я себя силой заставил от раковины отлипнуть. К Таню зашагал, а куда деваться? Только смотреть на него не мог, а пялился на краешек двери. Черт, и мне ведь пару месяцев тому назад казалось, что страшнее запертой двери ничего быть не может! Смешно даже.

Тут меня Ро окликнул. Я остановился, конечно. Только на него смотреть тоже уже не мог, стыдом этим непонятным мне все остальное отшибло.

— Что? — спрашиваю, в пол пялясь.

— Нет, — говорит. — Ничего.

И так дверью грохнул, за нами выходя, что стенка задрожала. Иду за Танем, Ро за мной — как конвой какой-то, честное слово, — и мыслей нет почти, а какие есть, те невеселые. А как пришли, я сам себе чуть не полбокала плюхнул. Братцы вроде что-то сказать хотели, но промолчали. И хорошо, потому как я уже совсем озверел. Что с ними всеми такое, — думаю. Неужто тот кошмар, ну что они все чужие стали, взял да и сбылся. И на пришельцев не спишешь, это они сами все.

А самое-то мерзкое, что они это не одни сделали, а я помог. Я пока коньяк свой доглатывал, кривясь, взгляды на себе чувствовал. Осторожные такие, из-под ресниц. Может, и паранойя, только казалось мне, что и мысль у них на всех общая. Что это из-за меня. Не потому что я тупой или что-то такое, а просто потому что я есть. И не на острове за тридевять морей, а тут, между ними.

Самое то, чтоб до тошноты напиться. Тем более коньяк изнутри грел, его хлебнешь — и ледышка, в груди застрявшая, вроде как подтаивает. Ненадолго. В общем, догрелся я до того, что к машине приехавшей не то что шел, а вроде как меня тащило что-то, временами швыряя от стены к стене. И пол из-под ног уходил. В машину садился — занесло, стукнулся. Тань меня подхватил и на сиденье упаковал, сам рядом умостился, придерживать. Машина вроде и ровно шла, только огни городские за окнами мелькать успевали, а меня все на сторону кренило, я к Таневу боку прижался. Твердый, и бедро твердое, и темно в машине, и не смотрит на нас никто.

Ну то есть почти никто. И дыхание наше слышно, мотор тихий в лимузине этом. Это кэп такие машины любит, наверное — чтоб хоть конем гуляй. Все поместились, шофер нам свет в салоне включил было, да Ро на него рявкнул, по глазам, мол, режет.

И напротив меня уселся. Меня срубать начало, не спать даже, а как в обморок. Включусь на секундочку, на физиономию его гляну, огнями бегущими располосованную, и опять проваливаюсь. Тань меня на плече своем приютил, чтоб я по всему сиденью не болтался, я еще вроде как даже спасибо сказал, потом подумал вяло так, что Ро совсем взбесится…

Ну где-то так и вышло. Я всю дорогу проспал, вздернулся только когда меня из машины выковыривать стали. Меня трясут, а я не понимаю, чего от меня надо и почему в покое не оставят. Выругался даже и отмахиваться стал.

Тут меня уж как следует тряхнули. Снаружи черно уже, по порту прожектор ходит кругами, узкий такой луч синий с серебром, да кое-где фонарями дорожки отмечены. Я заморгал на эти фонари, вроде бы очухался, смотрю — братцы с Эсом вперед пошли, нас не дожидаясь, Тань меня за одно плечо держит, Ро за второе. Меня смех нездоровый разобрал — вот, думаю, дернут каждый со своей стороны, и привет старику Соломону.

— Тебя нести, что ли? — Ро спрашивает. А мне так холодно, зевками рот чуть не порвал, так бывает, если разбудят внезапно, и к ночи ветер поднялся еще.

— Не надо, — языком заплетающимся говорю. Дурно мне было очень, прямо как после тренажера на невесомость. — Сам дойду.

— Сам так сам, — Тань согласился, однако ж плеча моего не отпускает. Раньше я бы сам ему на руки забрался и пусть бы нес, а сейчас… нет уж, самому дешевле обойдется. Да и до зоны отдыха недалеко было. Дорожка прямая между деревьями тянулась, и в доме светилась пара окон. Видно, не слишком тут много народа сейчас дожидается старта, ну или час поздний. Я по дорожке заковылял, Тань сперва меня придерживал, а потом отпустил. И Ро так же. Неудобно им под меня шаги подстраивать было.

Наших было пять номеров на втором этаже, и я сразу в свой убрался. Точнее, это Ро меня туда убрал: довел, дверь открыл, на капитана проходящего обернулся.

— Сейчас, — говорит, — пойду по всем с инъектором. Пять минут.

Я подумал еще — хорошо, что недолго. Мозги совсем отключались, в душ только хотел и спать. И раздеться. Стаскиваю я ботинки, наклонился — голова кругом, — однако ж как-то справился, и как был на постель повалился. Ро пробормотал еще что-то, да я не разобрал. Дернулся еще разок, когда в руку укололо, и совсем уснул.

А когда проснулся — ночь вокруг и порт шумит ровным таким звуком, несмолкающим. Я в первую минуту даже не понял, где я. В учебке звуки другие были и темно по ночам, а тут махина такая рядом урчит и свет фонарей по потолку плавает. В порту ведь как: ночами потихоньку грузят, чинят, с места на место перекатывают то кар, то еще чего-нибудь. Иногда и стартует кто-нибудь, но не часто — только если время поджимает и до утра нет возможности ждать. Это все санитарные нормы, нарочно придумано, чтоб старушку Гею ночами не тревожить и туристов не пугать. Затем и порт подальше от города вынесли, и накрыли его звуковым куполом.

То есть это я сейчас такой умный и понимаю. А тогда очнулся, первым делом в душ пошел, одежду с себя в ионник побросал и минут сорок, наверное, отмывался. Казалось, что липкий я и весь коньяком пахну. Может, так и было, спал-то я часа два, не больше, а протрезвел почти совсем. Хорошую отраву док колет, только больше напиваться так я в жизни не буду. Ну, разве что капитанский сертификат получу когда-нибудь. Хотя это бред, конечно, какой из меня капитан. В учебке-то я насмотрелся. Туда командой приходят, командой и уходят, общаться не рвутся, и держатся кучно. Все уже опытные, не по одному рейсу делали, как я, и учебу проходят не потому что им надо, а потому что правило такое. Ну и меняется иногда то в законах что-нибудь, то какая-нибудь звезда вспыхнет, а другая погаснет, а то новую модель корабля выпустят. За пару дней курс окончат, сертификат получат и вперед, вселенную покорять. А таких, как я, был только я. Меня и взять-то не должны были, это кэп устроил, хоть я и не просил. Там его уважали, ну и шум тогдашний с газетами и с нашим делом, как ни странно, на пользу пошел. Один из преподавателей вроде как случайно мне обмолвился: мол, в обычном колледже тебя бы любопытством задергали. А сюда, значит, можно.

Вода горячая мне прямо на макушку лилась, ионник вещи отстирывал — красота, что и говорить. Не мылом, как на Этти. И не ультразвуком, от него межмолекулярные связи со временем летят. Опять же, это не я такой умный. Это в учебке мне тесты входные дали, ужаснулись и выдали для начала общеобразовательный курс. Я в шлеме обучающем сидел недели полторы из тех двух месяцев, и еще пару дней потом в себя приходил. Алгебра, физика, история, основы теории космоса, маленький кусочек биологии и огромный кусище инструкций, законов и прочей юридической науки — в меня это все залили, как в банку. Осваивать, сказали, буду еще с полгода, пока все не перейдет в сферу осознанного знания. Черт их драл бы с их словами научными. Я потом еще с неделю на стены натыкался, мозг к таким нагрузкам не привык.

Потом пошли курсы посложней — и основы навигации, и оборудование, и общие правила транспортных растворений, и жуткая вещь — основы ксеноцивилизаций… я до подушки добирался уже в бессознании, пару раз за ужином отрубился, потом понемногу привык.

И ведь за все это время мне только Тань и звонил, и то нечасто. Я в такой запарке был, что и внимания не обратил толком, не забыли и ладно, но сейчас-то вспомнил и осознал. Проблемы, выходит, раньше начались, чем я свою команду увидел. Что-то в тех звонках такое было… не то чтоб натужное, нет, Тань меня и об учебе расспрашивал, и про парней рассказывал, и про будущий полет, да только будь я его племянником или там сыном друга семьи, если б у него была семья, разговор был бы точь-в-точь. Я, кстати, и заметил, только времени подумать не было. И желания, честно говоря. Напрячься я напрягся, но объяснение было: ведь это связь, она и интонации съедает, и жесты, всякое такое. С видеофоном говорить ведь не то же самое что с живым человеком, которого можно и за руку взять, и почуять как следует, вот я и решил: встретимся — все станет как было.

Вот и встретились. Молодец, Аша. Умница. Так встретились, что лучше б, наверное, я тогда на острове номером ошибся. Второй-то раз не решился бы просить.

***

Комбез высохший и чистый я натянул безо всякого удовольствия, выглянул — коридор пустой, шаги зеленый мох-покрытие в себя забирает, под подошвами проминается лишь немного и выпрямляется тут же. Если захочу, смогу незаметно и погулять, и вернуться. Даже смешно мне стало, ведь почти как тогда, на корабле, когда меня понесла нелегкая по серому металлу да под Таневу лапищу. Теперь такого не будет. Теперь, если что натворю, выпишет мне капитан выговор, тем дело и кончится.

Дежурного на выходе не оказалось. Утро до рассвета, самое собачье время для тех, кто не спать должен. В общем-то чего тут охранять, вход под купол только по пропускам, опять же зона отдыха не то место, где глаз да глаз нужен.

Снаружи ночь желтыми огнями разбавлена и запах — почти как на Эттильни, если до рассвета вскочишь и на смену идешь. Сложное что-то, многосоставное и тревожное. Роса, асфальт мокрый, пыль, трава, за ночь от солнца отдохнувшая, сразу это все и еще что-то совсем уж неизвестное, а только сидел бы и нюхал. За большой бетонной площадкой-парковкой полоса маленького парка угадывается, фонари туда достают только краешком самым. А за темной полосой лип, сосен да всяких прочих декоративных деревьев, за широким проездом, за домами и стоящими карами, вдалеке, блестят тусклым серебром корабли. Отсюда они маленькими кажутся, точь-в-точь иголки в коробке, но вид чарующий. Я-то их мощь знаю, и знаю, что если поближе подойти, то вырастет каждая такая игла чуть ли не до неба. И одна из них — наша. В небо носом уткнулась и только и ждет, чтобы дали старт, чтобы кровь-топливо по жилам побежала, согревая и оживляя все железное нутро, чтобы искра мелькнула, когда ключ на старт поставят. Взревет корабль сначала негромко, а потом и оглушающе, зарычит рыком звериным, со стоек вверх станет рваться, дрожь по нему пройдет, как по живому существу — и не удержишь его. Корабли для неба сделаны, там их дом, туда и стремятся вернуться, в холод и блеск, к черным невидимым дорогам, от края до края вселенной ведущим.

Куда ж ты лезешь, Аша Ривз, чего тебе неймется, — думаю. — Купил бы дом, сидел бы дома. Так ведь нет. Сомнения мучают, а решимость их сильней, и ведь не отступишь, характер не тот, чтоб по уму все делать и в пустоту не рваться.

Ходил я по порту, наверное, с час. Своих гулких шагов по дорожкам пугался, шишки сосновые нюхал, запах головокружительный, хоть бери да парочку по карманам прячь, на память. Но не положено, биоматериал ведь. На иглы серебряные любовался, пока розовый блеск не задрожал на самых кончиках, а на сереющем небе не прорезалась узкая рассветная полоса. Нетерпение меня сжигало и страх. И восторг. Сегодня, уже сегодня. И не снится мне, а взаправду — первый рейс, ну то есть он второй, но все равно первый. Сколько ни называй себя дурнем, сколько ни уговаривай, что и близко к управлению не подпустят, — я бы сам себя не подпустил, — не помогло. Кипело все внутри холодным и жгучим огнем, и в нем обиды мои и страхи не то чтобы совсем истаяли, но в силе потеряли. Если есть правила, о которых я не знаю — хотя это и глупость, Ро ведь тогда никто не запретил из себя релакса строить, но мало ли, — и если надо их выполнять ради того, чтоб в небе кружиться, хвостом ракетным темень прошивая — буду выполнять. Хотя и жалко.

А если парни грызться и дальше будут, так кто мне помешает дело поправить? Понятно, это глупости все, даже мне понятно, вот и они поймут. Просто у них тоже столько за последний месяц-два переменилось, что привыкнуть нужно и перестать лупить по старому месту на стене? И даже скорее всего оно так и есть.

С тем я и вернулся. Дежурный проснулся уже, меня взглядом проводил подозрительным и понимающим. Небось я не один такой, кто несколько часов до полета перетерпеть не может, чтоб не выскочить наружу и лишний раз не убедиться, что да, не приснилось. Правда все. И корабль вон сияет на горизонте, розовым сиянием окутывается сверху донизу, а потом золотым, когда солнце выйдет, и полет будет. И как бы я ни начинал, а космопилот из меня будет. По крайней мере, я для того все сделаю и немножечко больше. Насколько сил хватит.

Вернулся в номер и в постель рухнул. Еще полтора часа до побудки оставалось.

Только заснуть я ни хрена не мог, все ворочался. Потом плюнул и стал думать, как бы мне так извернуться, чтобы все поправить. И придумал. Даже развеселился, такой простой мысль оказалась. Слез я с постели и пошел прямиком к Ро в комнату. То есть я очень надеялся, что мозги у меня не насквозь проспиртовались и дверью я не ошибусь. А то влечу по полной программе.

Мне подряд два раза повезло. Куда собирался, туда и попал, и вдобавок Ро дрых, я его чуть не впервые за таким мирным делом застал. То есть он и раньше отрубался, но не раньше, чем меня до полуобморока заездит, а тут растянулся на кровати, руки-ноги разбросал, простыня углом до пола свесилась.

Будь Ро в порядке, неужто бы он шагов моих не услышал, даже и после крепкой попойки? Вымотался весь. Перед рейсом-то. Я потихоньку пряжки чертовы порасстегивал, но вообще-то мог там хоть джигу сплясать, такт себе отбивая — Ро бы не проснулся. Может, снотворного принял?

Волосы я распустил и под бок его сонный забрался, чуть коленкой на руку не наступил. Пока я там елозил, устраиваясь, Ро вроде как просыпаться стал, выругался, зашевелился недовольно, ну точно как пес, которому кошка на дереве снится. А потом глаза открыл. Сонные и трезвые почти.

— Аша? — говорит голосом хриплым спросонок. Разогрелся во сне и коньяком вчерашним пахнет. Я нос скривил, но если б это была самая большая проблема, ей-богу!

— Угу, — подтверждаю. — Он самый.

И под руку ему подлез, вплелся в горячее и сонное, глаза закрыл на минутку, чтоб все как раньше стало. Оно и стало — почти. Ро меня по спине погладил рукой горячей, на волосы перешел и сквозь пальцы их пропустил, как гребнем прочесал.

Я думал, он быстрее очнется. Но видно, он и вправду себе не только детокс уколол, а еще чем-то догнался. И пахнет от него иначе, чем обычно, и соображает он медленней, раньше бы сразу меня подгреб, а теперь лежит и вроде как ждет, что я делать буду.

Как будто варианты есть. Нет, поговорить я тоже собирался, за тем и шел, но потом. А первым делом надо было ему показать, что можно по всем сторонам разом не огрызаться, и что ничего не изменилось, релакс я там или не релакс.

Я к губам его прижался, они не каменные, как накануне были, горькие только и пахнут тоже горько. И как-то так он меня в ответ целует, будто толком не верит, что я тут, и что не снюсь ему, а по правде пришел. Шею подставил, целовать не мешает, я уже весь на нем сверху вытянулся, волосы чертовы везде, как простынка черно-белая. А когда я вниз сполз, из одежды Ро выковыривая, он даже помогать стал. И ноги раздвинул, чтобы мне удобней было.

Тихо-тихо было, ну если дыхания не считать. Даже порт снаружи ворчать перестал, самый ранний час после рассвета, хрупкий такой и розовый, и день еще не успел решить, какой он будет. И в этой тишине Ро застонал в первый раз, заткнулся сразу же, чтоб никого за стенкой не разбудить, наверное. Снотворное там или нет, а он такой же со вчера был, как я сам — на взводе весь, только тронь, поднимется. А если губами, да рукой еще, да волосами по бедрам, а своим членом по его ноге, потому как мне самому уже надо было, а больше не к чему было прижаться и руки обе у меня были заняты, на одну-то я опирался, а второй тоже занятие нашлось, — если вот так, собой его будить, так там не только у него встанет, а и я от одной этой возни кончил бы, если бы себе волю дал. Только я не дал. Ему сосу, себя потерпеть уговариваю, Ро дышит все быстрей и бедра ко мне поднимает тоже все чаще, в нёбо головкой упирается и за волосы меня схватил, и по всему выходит, что в первый раз я не все успею, что себе напредставлял.

Ну кое-что успел. Как почуял, что у Ро уже близко все подкатилось, тяжестью в яйцах собралось и вот-вот наружу рванется — пальцами туда полез, где еще не трогал ни разу. Может, оно и хорошо, что сонный он, не сразу башку оторвет и, может, даже понравится ему. Мне ведь нравилось. А все равно страшно, только в голове у меня скакало зайцем песчаным: Таню он тоже давал. И Эсу. Приходил, наверное, на колени опускался, или на спину ложился, может, даже говорил чего в своей манере ехидной, ему ведь чем больше не по себе, тем язык острей…

Ну а если я ошибся и пальцы зря в него всунул, так не сразу отбиваться станет и из постели меня пинками вытряхивать, а потерпит хоть сколько-нибудь. Не впервые ему терпеть.

Все равно страшно было. Задница у него каменная, сжато все, пальцы я обслюнил, конечно, но лучше б смазкой озаботился. Не успел и спугнуть побоялся, оно чем больше готовишься, тем больше шанс передумать и самому испугаться. Только когда я внутрь пробился все-таки, ни о каком страхе и близко уже не вспоминал. Во рту член горячий, в ушах стон, сдерживай его там или не сдерживай, а все равно сам с губ летит, по себе помню, и вокруг моих пальцев наглых сжимается такое нежное, такое… как мороженое тающее. Горячее. Бред, конечно, не бывает такого, но ничего другого мне на ум не пришло, да и много ли там того ума оставалось, одна только мысль: если я хоть вполовину такой, нифига нет удивительного, что Ро мне всю руку тогда засунул. Я бы тоже…

Тут он бедрами так дернул, что я перепугался — неужто больно или дошло до него, на что я покусился? Это Эсу можно было, и то по надобности, а я, сопляк такой — другое дело. Замер я и голову поднял, головку из губ не выпуская, смотрю, а Ро раскинулся, в кулаках одеяло сжал, бедра раскрыл и ко мне подается, нетерпеливым таким движением, от которого крышу сносит. И опять мне в нежности этой тающей что-то такое попалось, плотнее всего остального, и стоит притронуться — Ро над постелью аж взлетает, губы прикусил и в рот мне частит, вкус резче стал, как перед оргазмом бывает. Я и нажал покрепче.

Господи, как его скрутило. Я его таким в жизни не видал, и даже не представлял, что Ро на такое способен. Насквозь он меня не протрахал только чудом, изогнулся весь, стонами короткими каждую судорогу отмечает, руку бедрами стиснул, как клещами. Да уж, думаю опять, если я так хоть вполовину, а по логике оно так и есть, так ребята поразительную сдержанность со мной проявляли. Я бы с себя на их месте вообще не слезал, и с Ро не слезу, пока не оттащат.

***

Лежу на нем, сам уже еле держусь, мыслей ни одной, сплошное охренение и в голове туман, а Ро отдышался чуть и меня за плечи к себе потянул, в лицо мне уставился.

— Ах же ты сученыш, — говорит. У меня так сердце и остановилось с разбегу. — Ты откуда знал?

И тряхнул меня. Легонько, но зубы клацнули. Убьет, как пить дать. Я не сразу и понял, что морда у него довольная, и это не ругань, а типа комплимента. И благодарности разом, потому что поцеловал он меня нежно, точно как раньше целовал, после того как отымеет и успокоится. Я даже приободрился.

— Я не знал, — отвечаю почти чистую правду. Я же сюда не шел с четкой целью сунуть ему, просто в голову пришло в процессе. — Так получилось. Злишься?

Он головой покачал и за задницу меня взял, и за загривок тоже. Прижал целиком, не вывернешься, и целует, и бедром покачивает, к которому мой член прижат. Я поплыл тут же, сам в ответ целую, про все забыл. Почти. Где-то совсем далеко мыслишка щекочется: эй, парень, ты сюда поговорить шел, а не оргию устроить.

Бесполезно. Ро меня еще повыше подтянул, по заднице погладил и себе на бедра верхом усадил.

— Теперь, — говорит, — рассказывай, — а сам пальцы подставил, в самый раз насадиться на них, — на тебя что нашло такое?

Я начал что-то бормотать, что нечаянно вышло, да лепет мой стоном обернулся, когда Ро в меня пальцы всадил. И спина сама выгнулась, я бы свалился, да он удержал.

— Не об этом, дуралей, — и пальцы этак крючком согнул, а я думаю — блядь, ну невозможно же. Он же сейчас то же самое чувствует, от чего я пять минут назад охренел и до сих пор продолжаю. А потом он мне загонит и… короче, не только пальцами. Как у него мозги еще не спеклись, интересно?

— Ааа… — стону, — оо чеем?

Он мне опять наподдал, провернул еще. И за яйца ухватил, чтоб я не кончил.

— А о том, что ты вроде бы пилотом стать собирался, а не блядью галактической, — полувопросительно так цедит. Меня жаром обдало и стыдом. Ненадолго. Ах же ты, думаю, сука. Сам под всей командой лежал, когда приспичило, жаль, я не видел.

— Ты ведь не стал, — отвечаю. И задницей чувствую, что он уже опять в полной боевой. — Или у нас со вчера по инструкции целибат положен?

— Какие слова выучил, — говорит восхищенно, а меня уже так растянул, что хоть три сразу вставляй. — Умный стал, да, звереныш?

Ну вот за что он со мной так? Нарочно по всем мозолям протоптался, мне беситься и обижаться положено, но удивительное дело, я опять в его голосе двойное дно чувствую. Он мне гадости говорит, а на самом деле дуреет и с толку сбит, и от беспомощности этой защититься старается. И кто тут звереныш, и кто дурак наивный?

— Не-е-ет, — бормочу. Хоть бы он уже вытащил пальцы свои безжалостные и на член меня посадил, как шарик на палочку. — Ро, ну хватит, я тебя прошу. Ну давай уже, а?

— Когда хватит, я сам решу, — отвечает, но я по лицу его разгоряченному вижу, что минут пять он, может, и продержится. Но дольше вряд ли. — И что, ты как себе это представляешь, мне давать станешь, а остальные пусть локти грызут, или по всем койкам протащишься?

Тут я не выдержал уже и сам его за член ухватил. И насадился тоже сам, он аж гадостями своими подавился, а то бы еще наговорил мне, пожалуй. И я бы ему в ответ не постеснялся, он уже даже меня допек. Представляю, каково остальным, они с этой ехидной несчастной бок о бок к рейсу готовились. А так дыхания только на необходимое хватать стало, и чем я ниже опускаюсь, тем ощутимей, как воздух колом в глотке встает и дальше не проходит, тут не поболтаешь особо.

— За, — говорю, — хорошее! поведение! Давать ста-а-аану…

Ро даже улыбнулся, и как я ни был вне себя от всего этого сумасшедшего дома, что мы устроили, да еще от того, что он мне кончить не давал, а вставлял все сильнее, а все ж таки заметил, что улыбка у него хорошая, правильная она, блин, не издевательская!

Тут меня и отпустило. То я все-таки себя держал, ну чтобы контроль не терять хоть какой-то и соображать, чего я делаю и, главное, что говорю, за тем же и шел, чтоб Ро мозги на место поставить хотя бы немножко. А тут отпустило. Во мне член горячий движется, рука на члене лежит, дразнит, а я осторожно вперед наклонился, чтоб из себя Ро не выпустить, на нем распластался и в губы поцеловал.

— Вот как сейчас, — шепчу, сам толком не понимая, что я ему там такое обещаю. И надо ли такое обещать, может, он снова озвереет, я же его вроде как покупаю. Галактическая блядь, скажет же такое, он и не то еще сказать может, злыдня острозубая. Но Ро только на поцелуй мой ответил, и поцелуй тоже настоящим был. Не злым, не отчаянным — хорошим, правильным таким, меня от него повело и расплавило окончательно.

— Аш-ша, — шепчет, и бедрами вверх и вверх, я уже даже не шевелился толком, а он сам все делал. Гюрза он, конечно. Но сейчас он был довольная жизнью гюрза, это мне большой плюс, я так считаю. — Хорош-ш-шо.

Куда лучше, если стоило ему меня приласкать как надо, и я из этого кайфа расслабленного в секунду обратно собрался и подхватился, башку закинул и в пару толчков до точки дошел, едва не заорал на весь дом. Вот была бы побудка!

***

Отдышаться мне толком не вышло, и понежиться в постели тоже — будильник принялся пиликать, за стеной послышались шаги. Хреновая тут звукоизоляция, даром что порт межгалактический, не местные полеты, и зона отдыха должна бы быть поприличней. А и ладно. Ро писк электронный придушил, поднялся и меня за собой в душ потянул. И пока мы мылись, я все его рассматривал. Показалось или нет? Вправду ли он спокойней стал или я себе льщу?

И он на меня поглядывал исподтишка. Голова в пенной шапке, мокрый весь и блестит, струи пены по телу змеятся, тут-то воды много, можно покайфовать, не то что на корабле. Долго, правда, балдеть не вышло — а то бы я, чего доброго, снова к нему полез, уже примеривался, как бы это нам на завтрак опоздать, а то и вовсе пропустить? — но тут в дверь застучали. В наружную, понятное дело, но звук такой, словно прямо в ванную рвется кто.

— Док! — слышится. — Ро, просыпайся!

Ро только глаза закатил, за дверь прошлепал, вода с него как из тряпки неотжатой, на полу лужицами собралась.

Слышу, он дверь открывает, бубнит чего-то, не слишком злобное, но с чувством так, а в ответ ему Танев голос. Я так перепугался, что стою, по морде пена течет с волос, в глаза попало, а пока я проморгался да вымыл пакость эту едкую, дверь уже снова хлопнула и Ро вернулся.

Блин, думаю. Приплыли. Дурак ты, Аша, трижды. Первый раз, что сразу не допер, что за кошка между ними пробежала. Черная такая с белым, худая. Полосатая. Второй — что сразу с обоими не поговорил. А третий — что и сейчас ума не приложишь, что сказать-то можно.

— Тань меня потерял? — спрашиваю безнадежно. Вот начнется теперь катавасия заново, что ли я не знаю их, дураков ревнивых.

А Ро знай скалится, глядя, как я из волос остатки пены вымыть пытаюсь.

— И как ты догадался? — отвечает. — Потерял. И пришел, заметь, по правильному маршруту. Ты ему записку, что ли, оставил под подушкой?

Тут я с гривой проклятой справился — обрежу, хоть там что, по плечи оставлю и хватит, — на него глянул, и Ро вдруг замолчал.

— Если будешь его злить нарочно, — говорю тихо, — меня к себе не жди. Ясно?

Он уже рот раскрыл, я так и услышал: «ах, да что ты говоришь, велика потеря», или, скажем «поглядим, насколько тебя хватит, а когда ты приползешь, я еще не сразу и пущу», или даже «что, Тань тебе дороже меня?», но в итоге Ро просто челюстями щелкнул и кивнул.

— Договорились. Но если он первый нарвется, я отвечу, имей в виду, — и добавил сквозь зубы, — черт тебя дери, Аша, ты и это просчитал, что ли?

Я на него уставился, волосы со щек отлепил.

— Ты о чем? — и понял, о чем. И ведь как логично получается, хоть плачь. И что ни скажешь, всякое лыко в строку будет. Оправдаться нечем. Выходит так, что я на его поле играл, это же он психопрофильщик и в чужих эмоциях должен как рыба в воде быть, а вот взял и купился. — Черт, — еле выдавил. — Ро, я…

Он головой помотал, меня за руку цапнул и к себе потянул.

— Да знаю, — говорит. — Интуитивно все получилось, так?

Я кивнул, а в глаза ему смотреть все равно неловко. Я все-таки себя заставил.

Говорить тоже тяжело было, но надо, куда денешься. Не скажешь — застрянет занозой, гнить начнет.

— Тебе плохо было, — говорю. — Будет плохо ему — и к нему пойду, не постесняюсь. Тебе ведь полегчало.

— Полегчало, — сквозь полотенце, которым голову вытирал, отвечает.

Я тоже вылез, с волос течет, хоть отжимай. Нужно все-таки остричься. И не на судне, куда я там дену полметра волос? Их сушить такая морока, да плести, вот как сейчас. Я косу плету, а сам все слушаю, не идет ли Тань снова. С него станется.

Ну, оделся кое-как, а с волосами мне Ро помог, и пошли мы. Кофейная дымка еще с порога нос щекотала, и хоть я не особо горькую смолу эту любил, а сейчас захотелось. Только я кофейник над чашкой занес, дверь стукнула, я мимо чашки плеснул на скатерть белую.

Это братцы были. И Тань. Я себя в кулак изнутри зажал, чтоб не трястись, и спрашиваю — куда, мол, капитана потеряли?

— Спать надо дольше, Аша, — братцы смеются. Пока за стол садились, каждый по разу меня за косу дернул. Мальчишки, как пить дать. То ли веселье у них такое нервное перед вылетом, а иначе показать не выходит, то ли воздух здешний голову расслабляет. Я в тост свой вгрызся, смотрю потихоньку — как оно сегодня? Злые парни, добрые, себе на уме или что?

— Кэп уже на борту, — Тань говорит спокойно. Вот тоже удивительно: обычно-то братцы спокойные, а у него на физиономии улыбка в прятки играет, то покажется, то спрячется, будто и не было ее, а теперь наоборот. — Ешь спокойно, — это он заметил, что я в себя еду поскорей запихнуть пытаюсь, — все успеваем. Нам туда все равно пока нельзя.

Я брови поднял. Почему, мол? Но жевать медленнее стал, хотя все равно нетерпением аж хлестало.

— Эс настраивается, — Ро мне ответил. — На корабль. Долго объяснять, Аша, считай, что ритуальное действие.

— Вроде лапки на удачу? — спрашиваю. Надо же, Эс суеверный, а я и не знал.

— Вроде того, — это братцы. Один себе в три слоя джем на тосты мажет, и второй не отстает. Я даже засмотрелся. — Вообще-то мы не знаем, что он там конкретно делает. Но лучше еще с час к судну не соваться.

И бутерброд свой мне отдали. Вкусно, что говорить. Даже странно, как быстро к еде такой привыкаешь, раньше-то мне и концентрат белковый стандартный райской пищей казался, а теперь… не знаю, как теперь будет. Только лучше бы этот час, последний перед вылетом, побыстрее прошел. А то трясет.

— То есть хоть разок вы туда совались, — спрашиваю, — раз знаете, что лучше не стоит?

Они смеются в ответ.

— Не мы, — говорят. — Таможенная служба. Мы только ставки принимали.

— Что — кто кого?

— Нет, вот кто кого, это сразу было ясно, — и снова хохочут. Раньше они тоже веселые были, но в этот раз смеха было с нервами пополам. Я на зубы их белые засмотрелся, джем с хлеба потек — ну да, думаю, сначала кофе разлил, потом по локоть в варенье, осталось еще шлюзовой дверью так хлопнуть, чтоб весь корабль на куски развалить.

— А о чем тогда спор? — слизал я эту сласть вязкую, братцы от большой любви поверх апельсинового джема вишневый положили. И не скупясь. У меня все пальцы были как в крови, и с корочки текло, а сладкое бросать — нет уж, до такой степени я еще не обнаглел, так что сидел и слизывал дальше. Это вишневое такое свободолюбивое, с апельсиновым проще будет. Если меня из-за стола не попросят. Потому что к Ро я хоть и не оборачивался, а чуял, что он злится. Чем-то таким от него веяло, и чашку свою он поставил так, что аж звякнуло.

— Ну как о чем, — говорит братец, — о том, в пять минут Эс уложится или больше. Я, кстати, выиграл.

— Потому что тот идиот в двери застрял, — бурчит второй братец, — он, видно, шлюзы в последний раз видел лет сорок назад. А так бы вылетели мигом.

— Не ссорьтесь, — прошу, сам уже с бутербродом управился. Братцы на меня этак посмотрели внимательно, и хором себе на губы указывают. Я на них уставился.

— Чего?

— Ты как загрыз кого, — объясняют. Ну я облизнулся, и как-то так вышло, что Ро в эту секунду нож уронил, тот лязгнул, покатился. Не у меня одного с координацией проблемы, после коньяка-то.

А Тань встал, стулом по полу проехал, ножки металлические по плитке проскребли со звуком неприятным.

— Пойду, — говорит, — аппетита нет после вчерашнего.

***

Ро следом за ним поднялся — минуты не прошло. Тут я уже понимать начал, оглянулся на него, взглядом взгляд поймал. Он мне улыбнулся так ясно, что хоть фотографируй.

Блядь, думаю. Вот же я тупой. Это правда, что от выпивки мозги сохнут. Только если сейчас и я подхвачусь догонять их, то только хуже станет. И братцев напугаю, и на горячем этих двух петухов бойцовых не застану, а тогда смысл? Так что пришлось мне подождать минут пять. Дольше не стоило, и нетерпение меня жгло. И страх. Я пробормотал что-то про липкие руки и что пойду умоюсь, выбрался из-за стола. Братцы мне ничего не сказали, но ясно было, что все они прекрасно поняли и объяснением моим не обманулись.

Ладно, это на потом, так я тогда подумал. По коридору тихонько прошел, сам думаю — куда они собачиться пошли? В номер-то вряд ли, номер — он чей-то. Территория вражья или для одного, или для второго. И идти туда не то чтоб долго, но дольше, чем два взведенных человека вытерпеть могут. Остановился я, прислушался и на голос пошел. Тань, хоть и негромко говорил, а только низкий голос рычанием тихим катился из-за двери полуприкрытой.

Там такая была зона отдыха в зоне отдыха — горшки, цветы, диванчик раскладной. Землей мокрой пахло очень. Мда, думаю. Ирония такая получается. И не смешная совсем, ну вот ничуточки.

Тань тихо очень говорил. Слов не разобрать было толком, а к двери ухом прижиматься я побоялся. Только в щелочку заглянул — заросли везде, как назло, — и тут его Ро перебил.

— Я, — говорит, и я уже по голосу слышу, что Тань его до кишок допек, яд так и сочится, — ценю твои благородные порывы, но если тебе нужен совет…

— Обойдусь, — Тань отвечает, — решать тебе, а только ты меня слышал, повторять не стану. Отвяжись от пацана.

— Ему то же самое скажешь? — Ро в ответ. Тут что-то треснуло, двинулось, я дернулся, но на драку не было похоже. Пока что не было. Но недолго такое счастье продлится, если Ро и дальше таким голосом будет говорить. Издевательским и сытым, ленивым таким. — Интересно, а сумеешь в пять минут уложиться со своими объяснениями, почему это в пространство ему можно, а в постель нельзя? Дольше этот ревнивый бред слушать не станет даже такой терпеливец, как он.

Я закусил кулак, чтоб не орать. И снова что-то тяжело шевельнулось за незакрытой дверью.

— Я не мастер болтовни, — на этот раз все было слышно до последнего слова. Тань будто камни выплевывал, и каждый катился, грохоча, тяжело переваливаясь — и эхом отдавался во мне, прямо в сердце. — Но ты сам вправду не видишь, что творишь? Ро, ты всю команду валишь на взлете. Про пацана молчу, он только из психоза, только краешек нормальной жизни увидал, заплатил за нее даже дороже, чем договаривались, и ты теперь ради собственного хуя…

— А ты не завидуй, — Ро ему в ответ. — Найди в себе силы не врать, добрый ты наш самаритянин. Тебя корежит не потому что я с ним сплю, а потому что тебе не досталось — скажешь, нет?

— Я так понимаю, ты не ту профессию выбрал, — Тань шипит. — Все к ебле свести, как обычно у тебя, и сидеть в говне довольным. Не хочешь о нем думать, о команде подумай. Ты сам ее строил, теперь развалить стараешься. И ведь уже почти удачно.

— Ну так не иди в рейс, дел-то, — и слышно, что Ро такой вариант устроил бы. — Команда-то переживет, не сомневайся.

— Да, уж ты переживешь, — и так это прозвучало, что ясно стало: надо вмешиваться. Они друг другу и так уже всякого наговорили, но еще не такого, чтоб простить было нельзя. А если не остановятся… Короче говоря, хватит, Аша, трусить.

— Да, я — переживу, — Ро таким довольным тоном отвечает, что у меня скулы свело. И в животе свело. Страшно между двух хищников лезть. — Обидно, да? Сам-то сдавать начал…

За порог я запнулся, конечно. Понял, что если не сейчас, то вообще не решусь, дверью грохнул, чтоб себе пути обратно не оставить, и чуть носом в кадку не полетел. Они оба ко мне развернулись. Ро, оказывается, у стенки стоял, ну точь-в-точь змея, рогулькой придавленная. А Тань над ним навис, близко-близко, будто и впрямь горло зубами рвать хотел.

Они оба на меня так посмотрели, и так тихо сразу стало, что меня затошнило от этой тишины. Она в уши вливалась, давила. Или это страх был. Я и их боялся, и за них. И за себя тоже, очень.

— Хватит, — говорю. Ро сощурился, знал я этот прищур. На языке слова кипят, пеной у губ выступают и сейчас сорвутся. А тогда не факт уже, что я сам его простить сумею, что уж о Тане говорить. — Оба вы — хватит. Просто замолчите. Тань, пусти его. Ро, если хоть слово скажешь сейчас — я первый с контракта снимусь, я жить хочу, ясно?

Тань кивнул медленно. Мол, куда ясней. И осторожно так отшагнул назад, я только тогда понял, что дела были еще хуже, чем я думал: второй-то рукой он Ро к стенке притиснул, да так, что на комбезе следы остались. И синяки под ним, как пить дать. Ро скривился, плечо потер, кашлянул.

Инициативу терять нельзя, — думаю. — А то опомнятся.

— Так, хорошо, — говорю. Ну точно как со зверями, в клетке сцепившимися. — Теперь давайте на это черт-те что присядем. На дорожку посидим.

Тань брови свел — не понял про дорожку. Ну и ничего, это не страшно. Я одну ладонь ему в руку вложил, вторую Ро. И повел их до диванчика, сам посредине сел, ни дать ни взять — нейтральная полоса.

А руки все не выпускаю. Так оно легче, и если кому-нибудь придет в голову мысль в сторону шарахнуться, так я первый почувствую.

Воздуху в грудь набрал. Ну куда деваться-то, времени мало и решимость утекает. И слушаться вечно они меня тоже не будут. А что сказать, не знаю.

Взял я обе их ладони и к щекам своим прижал. Тань охнул удивленно. И пальцем большим меня по скуле погладил.

— Перестаньте оба, — говорю им, и так мне горько стало, хоть плачь. — Ну что вы за чертовы идиоты, а? Я хочу в рейс, понимаете, в космос, а не на бойню пауков в жестянке!

Они даже отодвинуться синхронно попытались, да я не пустил. Одного взглядом ошпарил, второго.

— Нет, — говорю. — Не пущу. Уж извините, парни, только я вам не кость, чтоб вы меня, как собаки, друг у друга рвали. Не прекратите — я, конечно, понимаю, что вам подраться хочется, только победителей не будет ни хрена. Я сбегу, вы друг друга поубиваете, а если кто в живых останется, так ненадолго, потому что Эс. Чего вы друг на друга взъелись?

Это я ошибся, конечно. Они не начали, конечно, друг в друга пальцами тыкать и орать, кто первый начал, но взглядами встретились ох до чего нехорошими.

— Стоп еще раз, — говорю. — Извините. Это я глупость сморозил. Тань, Ро меня не заставлял. Ро, ты мне обещал кое-что с утра, помнишь?

— Помню, — говорит, — я, кстати…

— Да-да, отбивался, — говорю. — Только сперва довел так, что убить хочется, я твои таланты знаю, а потом поближе подошел и палочкой потыкал.

— Да я…

— Тихо! — аж крикнуть пришлось. — Вашу маму, вы же профи. Оба. И чего, из-за меня команду в мясо решили порубить? Да черт вас дери, если так, я на прощанье каждому куклу резиновую подарю в полный свой рост. Нечего делить станет.

— Да нет, — Тань отвечает задумчиво, — мы, пожалуй, найдем.

— Это точно, — Ро подтверждает. Умники сыскались.

— Ты меня предупреждал, — говорю ему, — да я не верил. Думал, можно как раньше, когда все хорошо было. Но раз такая ерунда — давайте договоримся сейчас. Потому как на борту поздно будет договариваться. Что изменилось, парни? Вы меня вдвоем… — тут у меня ума достало не уточнять, пусть сами вспомнят, — и тогда не собачились, сейчас почему?

— То было другое, — Тань басит. — Ты был релакс. А теперь кем собираешься стать, скажи на милость?

Я чуть не расхохотался. Вот же два… заряда одноименных, блин!

— Не поверишь, — отвечаю, — Ро меня о том же спросил. Блядью, мол, галактической или кем быть собрался. Считай, предупредил.

Тут Тань впервые на Ро покосился без злобы почти. Удивленно так. И быстро глаза отвел. А я руки их выпустил, поднялся, повернулся и в грудь себе пальцем ткнул.

— Что, — спрашиваю, — во мне переменилось? Ну-ка смотрите оба! Третья нога отросла? Вроде я не заметил. Так почему надо, чтоб все так паскудно стало?

Даже в пол топнул от злости. Только это не совсем злость была. Мне их обоих жалко было отпускать, вот что. И уходить не хотелось, из-за этакой дури, ну обидно же.

— Вы мне оба нравитесь, — вот это тяжело оказалось из себя выдавить. Ну правда, очень тяжело. Я покраснел даже, перед ними стоя. — Когда себя как придурки не ведете, конечно. И хоть кем меня считайте, не пойму, почему я отказываться должен или себя поедом есть. Ну не релакс я, да, так что мне теперь, удавиться или до мозолей кровавых ночами дрочить, только чтоб никому не досталось? Сволочи вы последние.

Тут они переглянулись, осторожно так. И к себе меня потянули, да я и не противился. Я на макушки их смотрел, так странно было — у Таня аж в блеск сизый отдает, у Ро кое-где прядки склеились, как птичьи перышки. Ну да, два метра росту в каждом, и профи, как бы там ни было, срывы у всех бывают, — но меня чуть на слезы и смех сразу не прошибло. Так и хотелось обоих погладить, к себе прижать и сказать, что все будет хорошо и вообще.

Тань мою ладонь поцеловал, взгляд темный на меня поднял.

— Ты отчего с утра рыдал? — спрашивает. — Я видел.

— Не было такого, — говорю ошалело. — Ну разве что я сам не заметил.

— Ревел, — Ро говорит, и меня обратно на диванчик тянет. — Когда голову мыл и пена в глаза угодила.

— А, — говорю. Диванчик кстати оказался. Я же не железный, так бояться. А тут враз отпустило, и до того стало хорошо, они оба меня греют. — Точно. Блин, я ж постричься хотел. Теперь не успею.

— Оно и к лучшему, — Тань говорит. — Кому как, а мне нравится как есть.

Ро аж хихикнул. До него тоже, видно, доходить стало.

— Два сапога пара, — бурчу. — Неудобно мне с волосами, чесать некогда будет. Это я раньше мог неделю кряду проваляться, а теперь не выгорит. Ну что, что такое?

Они ржут оба, и прямо видно — отпустило их. Пережили, слава тебе господи. Может, правда, они опять потом начнут, но вряд ли так сильно. И я рядом буду, успею заметить.

— Ничего, не злись, — Тань отвечает. Мягонько так к себе меня прижал, в угол рта поцеловал и поднялся. — Спасибо, Аша.

— Пожалуйста, — ворчу. И за руку его схватил. — Мы точно в порядке, а?

— Голубь мира пролетел надо мной и я устыдился, — отвечает. И на Ро посмотрел почти спокойно. И тот, ну надо же, не съязвил в ответ.

А мне пришлось себе строго-настрого напомнить, что нечего заранее победу праздновать. Во-первых, они еще не раз сцепятся, повод найдут, это им раз плюнуть. Во-вторых — надо было мне раньше спохватиться и до такого не доводить. Хорошо еще, что не совсем уж я тупой и толстокожий, сообразил, что худо им. А в-третьих… кто еще знает, как там в рейсе окажется. Оно ведь так часто бывает: начнешь радоваться тому, какой ты крутой и умный, да какой удачливый, тут жизнь по башке и даст. Чтоб не гордился и место свое знал.

А только место мое было на корабле, хоть там что. Только вошел да воздух безвкусный вдохнул — и будто дома оказался. Нет, не будто. Дома и есть.

— Готовность десять минут, — Эсов голос из наладонника сообщает. — Все по местам.

Мной в тот момент можно было сливки взбивать, как миксером, так трясло. Не от страха, а просто… ну, просто. В первый же раз.

— Аша, со мной пойдешь, — Тань говорит. Я кивнул и за ним хвостиком подался. В рубку, в Эсово царство. Он вправду как царь сидел: развалился в кресле, как на троне, приборная доска россыпью самоцветной сияет. Я на Таня глянул, тот мне кресло указал. Я сел, смотрю так, что глаза слезятся. Ничего не пропустить. В прошлый-то раз занят был очень, не до того было.

Эс на меня скосился, убедился, что сижу смирно и руки не тяну никуда, снова к делу вернулся. Диспетчер взлет подтвердил, полосу очистил, взревели на пробу моторы и почти сразу утихли, Эс чашку кофейную отставил подальше и что-то странное сказал, я не понял. На Таня скосился — объясняй, мол, коли учиться взялся.

— Традиция, — шепотом Тань объясняет. — Дам потом книжку, почитаешь.

Я кивнул и дальше в окно пялюсь. До чего же красиво. Нельзя к этому привыкнуть: ревет все, трясется, поверх шума четкой линией команды накладываются, диспетчера и службы наземные хором подпевают, ну просто оперный театр. И вместо занавеса сначала просто небо, потом оно белеть начинает, раскаленный воздух от дюз его дрожать заставляет. И меня. И всех нас. И привыкнуть к этому невозможно: вот-вот, сейчас, совсем скоро…

Тут впору о двух вещах задуматься. Первая: если какой-нибудь умник выдумает однажды хитрую систему, чтоб взлет автоматическим стал, так придется ему невесело — все разом ополчатся. С таким кайфом ни один нормальный пилот добровольно не расстанется. Вторая мысль еще веселей. И не мысль даже, а общее ощущение. Кресло вокруг меня трясется и я с ним трясусь, в подлокотники впился, уставился в экраны — там ме-е-едленно так линия горизонта крениться начинает и вниз уходить под песню слитную на сто голосов. Или на сто тысяч. Тань тоже напрягся, вперед подался и свою часть экрана изучает, но я это только краем глаза вижу. И знаю, что в малой рубке сейчас тоже ни одного пустого кресла нет. Не может нормальный человек пропустить такой момент, когда все, от нижней опорной плиты до самого игольно-острого носа, от последнего техника на поле до дирижера-Эса, в одной песне соединились и тянут ее к мучительной, замершей между небом и землей ноте.

Это точно как оргазм. Нет, это круче, чем оргазм. Все замирает на мгновение, время и то замирает, ожидание невыносимо, и хочется орать, и вот только тогда, когда становится действительно невыносимо — корабль медленно и торжественно отрывается от земли. И все быстрей, и быстрей, и быстрей уходит вверх, мимо радужных переливов, от круглого материнского земного бока вдаль, в черную огромную пустыню, а в пустыне той…

Тань пальцами у моего уха пощелкал, я очнулся и мысль свою ему озвучил, не удержался:

— Это ведь только начало.

И он меня понял. Не в смысле обычном — взлетели, впереди до черта работы, — а в правильном смысле, от которого у меня сладкий мороз шел по коже. Может, он сам тоже так сидел когда-то и забыть еще не успел?

— Все впереди, Аша, — подтвердил уверенно. Я чуть до потолка не запрыгал. Пусть к чертовой матери провалится все остальное, плевать мне, какие ограничения мне в сертификат полетный вписали — ну, на это, положим, не совсем плевать, — но я, черт подери, в космосе. И я из него добровольно не вылезу. Ну разве так, на пару недель между рейсами. Парни сами не поняли, какой шанс мне дали, и что рядом с ними теперь маньяк обитает, и что перед глазами у этого маньяка все сокровища, опасности и редкости, какие только могут встретиться по дороге. То есть вообще какие угодно и выбор случайный. И все еще впереди. Я колесом готов был кататься. Все! Еще! Впереди!

Тань на меня глянул и за плечо прихватил.

— Капитан, мы в навигационную, — говорит. Эс хмыкнул, не поворачиваясь. Мол, давайте, разве я держу?

Я его тоже любил в эту секунду. И вообще всех и все вокруг любил. Тань меня нежненько так увел подальше от рубки, в логово свое, и если б не рука его надежная — я бы под потолком весь путь проделал, точно как шарик, гелием надутый. Или по стенкам принялся бы скакать от счастья. Оно меня распирало и наружу рвалось.

В навигационной тесно. Помещение-то большое, только все заставлено шкафами железными, и в шкафах этих жизнь. Вентиляторы воздух гоняют, прохладно оттого. Каждый шкаф битком набит аппаратурой, о которой я со своим недополуобразованием лишь смутное представление имею. Только все данные, что Эсу на дисплеи поступают, отсюда родом. Случилось что на пятой палубе или там в первом трюме, или еще где — в систему тут же тревожный сигнал идет, она в ответ корректирует, если может. А если не может, то на помощь так позовет, что не услышать невозможно.

Тань кресло выкатил из угла какого-то, я в него уместился, а у самого ноги дрожат. И не только ноги, по правде говоря.

— Спокойно, — Тань говорит, по плечу меня похлопал. Я чуть за рукой его не потянулся. От такого типа разве что скроешь? Да он меня знает как облупленного, даже слезы увидел, которых я сам не заметил. — Книжку, пока не забыл. Давай наладонник.

Я отдал. Тань в сеть полез, через минуту мне вернул уже с файлом.

— У меня распечатка была, да пропала, — объясняет. — Засунул куда-то и найти не могу. Может, кто из коллег увел, не удержавшись.

— Интересная, должно быть, раз стянули, — я пару раз, помнится, даже морды бил парням на Эттильни, когда журнальчик один заиграли. — А что он сказал-то?

— А, — Тань улыбнулся, рядом свое кресло поставил и в него уселся. — Это из древнего языка, когда еще общего не было. Первый пилот сказал.

У меня в башке зашевелилось что-то. Древность, конечно, но записи тогда уже велись, и улыбку белозубую с мутного изображения я помнил.

— Ясно, — отвечаю. Первый улетел и первый живым вернулся, тут поневоле спросишь, чего именно он говорил и с какой ноги на трап ступал. — Ну тогда давай, повторяй. Мы-то с тобой только сейчас стартуем.

Он на меня поглядел с ухмылкой, но уважительно.

— А про первого механика история не сохранила, — говорит. — Да и хватит уже суевериями развлекаться. Держи, — и целую пачку дисков мне выдвинул. — Пока я работаю, ты учишься. Что непонятно — спрашиваешь. Начинай с расположения основных узлов и значения сигналов, в особенности тревожных.

Я в пачку эту вцепился. Такого через шлем не зальют, такое только в спецкурсах читают, и стоят те спецкурсы, как… не будем, в общем, о печальном.

— Контрольные, — спрашиваю, — писать заставишь?

Тань уже над своими огоньками приборными, мне пока неизвестными, склонился хищно, и видно, что не терпится ему. Но тут отвлекся.

— Зачем? — спрашивает весело. — Ты мне сам объяснил, что все по-старому.

Твою ж маму. Я чуть диски не рассыпал, кровь в щеки кинулась и в уши. Дикость такая: сам же час назад чуть не ногами топал, требуя по-прежнему ко мне относиться, а теперь стыдом обожгло и я снова задрожал.

— Слушай, — говорю. — Когда мы взлетали…

Он совсем от своих железок отвлекся и смотрит так внимательно, под этим взглядом меня всего скрутило, но я упертый и вообще. Лучше глупость спросить, чем не спросить, а оно важным окажется.

— Ты это тоже чувствуешь? — спрашиваю. — Что весь корабль как на одну ноту настроен?

Молчанием он меня мучить не стал, кивнул сразу.

— И все остальные тоже? — чтоб уж окончательно в мозгах прояснилось, уточняю.

— Почему, ты думаешь, мы лучшая команда? — он себе подбородок поскреб, будто решаясь. — Эс на твою генетическую линию досье запросил, прочел от корки до корки. И документы школьные.

Вот же параноик, так я сперва подумал. Потом и другая мысль пришла.

— Это потому, что я тогда дверь открыл? — спрашиваю. Тань кивнул. — Это же случайно получилось.

— Хрена с два, — он отвечает. Я аж вздрогнул. Вот уж кто не ругается никогда, так это Тань. Ну разве что совсем припрет. Значит, приперло?

— Случайно, — настаиваю, — мне лучше знать. Я в этом был… в аффекте.

— Само собой, — он соглашается, — только мы взаперти, поверь, тоже не спали сладким сном. Однако же замок отпер ты. Эс потому в твое досье и полез, что не должен мальчик-аграрий такого уметь.

— Только не надо вот этого, про подброшенных принцев, — бурчу. — Я из обычного интерната, из всех модификаций — цвет волос, да и тот, поспорить готов, случайно вышел. Кто-то из техников, небось, пробирки перепутал.

— А к нейроэлектронике модификатов не бывает, — Тань отвечает, и одним глазом косит на замигавший на пульте огонек. Я не я буду, если всю эту гирлянду не изучу, а то сижу как в компании, где все по-своему говорят и переводчика нету. — Ну, я, по крайней мере, не слыхал.

— Ладно, — я решил. — Можешь, кстати, мне объяснить, отчего это вдруг? С компами сращивают без проблем, я сам видел. И память вживляют, и к сети напрямую, и кучу всего еще при желании, были бы деньги.

Тань вдруг руку протянул и по щеке меня погладил, ласково так. Тактильный голод у него, что ли. Ро недодушил, пар не сбросил. Я себя аж заставил морду не слишком неприличную делать. Решил про себя: гирлянда гирляндой, а после смены, если ничего не случится, пойду Таня соблазнять. Мне и самому уже нужно.

— Не знаю, — отвечает мне Тань. — Я не врач и не нейросистемщик. Только те, кто корабль напрямую чувствует, как ты тогда — они не то что на вес золота, я о таком парне только об одном и слышал. И тот без вести пропал года три назад.

— Умеешь ты воодушевить, — я ему в ответ, — ну да что ж поделаешь.

И отомстил ему, прежде чем в диски зарыться. В смысле — по руке до самого локтя провел, ухмыльнулся да косой поиграл. Тань, он твердолобый, ему лишний контрольный хук в либидо только на пользу будет. А мне ничего не грозит, потому что работа.

Так и вышло. Мы до самого вечера сидели, один раз только Тань пошел, принес обед. К концу дня у меня уже глаза резало от монитора. И спина ныла. Я из кресла вылез, скрючившись весь, как гном, в голове ад творился. Сигналы, обозначения, какой код какую тревогу значит, и что полагается делать, если мигает вон та оранжевая хрень. Я же для себя учился, поэтому как следует. Когда выпускался, на чужие сертификаты насмотреться не мог: глянцевые такие, с множеством голограмм, завитушки всякие разноцветные, а ограничения внизу пропечатаны, мелким шрифтом. В моем-то все наоборот было. Лист стандартный, букв торжественных — раз, два и обчелся, а мелкой черной россыпи ограничений — на всю нижнюю половину. Ничего, и это переменится. Мне бы только разогнуться, из ноги отсиженной иголки прогнать да забыть до утра про все, что в голове друг с другом склеилось. Это прием такой, мне в учебке показывали. Когда много выучить надо, нужно на ночь читать, за ночь сон все разберет и по полкам расставит. Много ж расставлять придется.

Тань посмотрел, как я крючусь, за плечи взял да и потянул, дыба дыбой. С дыбы, наверное, вывернуться легче будет. Я повисел, подрыгался.

— Спасибо, — говорю. — Ставь меня обратно и пошли.

— Куда? — Тань меня не сразу поставил, а по спине сперва погладил, будто весь хребет на учет брал, все ли на месте. — Ужинать не терпится?

Я на него так поглядел, что и дурак бы понял.

— Ужинать тоже. Потом.

Надо было видеть эту физиономию скуластую. Как если б я ему в подарок дивный, невиданный раньше механизм припер, и он вокруг коробки кругами ходит, удовольствие предвкушает и тянет. Я еще сообразить успел, что мало ли, Тань мнительный, это на вид он танк танком, и надо так пообещать, чтоб неправильно понять не получилось. Положим, это я себе оправдание искал, чтоб хоть кусочек урвать сейчас, а не через полчаса. Сидеть с таким мужиком вплотную весь день, это же никакого терпения не хватит. А когда он обнимает бережно, опасливо почти, так от нетерпения сердце заходится.

— Потом? — и спрашивает тоже осторожно, будто я от неверного слова сломаюсь. Вот сразу видно, что технарь. Если не уверен, так давить не станет, лучше трижды переспросит и в инструкцию заглянет. А я сам себе инструкция. На цыпочки поднялся, губами ему в губы ткнулся. Он упираться, как Ро, не стал, сразу ответил, ладонь под загривок подставил, я и расслабился. Все хорошо потому что. Только устроиться негде, а до каюты еще дойти же надо. Я даже захныкал, за шею его обнял и носом уткнулся туда, где плечо с шеей сходится. Все как прежде, и запах, и мышцы аж выпирают, и без слов понимает все, что я сказать хочу. Поднял он меня на руки, я даже дергаться не стал.

— Может, в каюту все же? — на ушко мне шепчет, и я по голосу уже понимаю, что ужин мне светит не раньше утра. И хорошо. В секунду это в голове пронеслось, и я хихикнул зловредно. Потерплю, ладно. Мне, конечно, железная стойка, к которой шкафы привинчены, уже почти уютной показалась, но — потерплю.

— Неси, — командую. Наглый стал. И нарываюсь один в один как Ро, только у него желание в злость перекипело, а мне столько раз доставалось досыта, что злиться не с чего. Прижался я к Таневу плечу еще крепче, он и понес меня через коридоры серые. Тут еще что хорошо: когда тебя несут, то в лицо не глядят. А то я никак с морды ухмылку согнать не мог, еле-еле справился. Тань меня даже на пол ни разу не опустил, сложил аккуратно на постель, рядом уселся, глазами ест, а трогает еле-еле. Я от этого поплыл совсем. Поймал его за лапу, к себе потянул и на себя.

— Чего ты? — спрашиваю. Он твердый весь, меня прижал, только на локти опереться успел, а то бы раздавил к чертям. Я по щеке его погладил, поцеловал как мог нежно, а сам думаю: а я ведь знаю, чего. Только в лоб ему говорить такое ну никак нельзя. Вот сейчас Ро меня потеряет, искать пойдет, а там уж я все сделаю, чтоб до них, придурков, дошло. Это же надо, два взрослых мужика, бок о бок сколько лет летают, а простых вещей не видят, как ослепли. Ну вот с чего бы Таню на Ро так бросаться, в самом деле? И про былые заслуги вспоминать?

Как подумал, так и представил их невольно. Жарко стало до того, что я из комбеза ужом выползать принялся, Тань понял, помог мне, а уж с него одежду я в два счета ободрал и целоваться полез, да так, чтоб ни о чем не думать вообще. Бывает же так, чтоб ни о чем не думать. У меня чаще, конечно, но и у него бывает. А тут у нас обоих совпало: я под ним, горячим, лежать спокойно не могу, везде уже обцеловал и обгладил, куда дотянуться мог, в ежик его вцепился, спину гну и стоны глотаю. Потому что так, как Тань умеет языком… учитель у него хороший был, вот что. Самому так не додуматься.

Остальное тоже все как раньше осталось. И все-таки чуточку иначе чувствовалось. Раньше я как делал? Вис на том, кто ближе окажется, и делайте, ребята, что хотите, я на борту ради вашего удовольствия, а что вы и обо мне заботитесь, так это ваша добрая воля. И если кому чего хочется необычного, то всегда пожалуйста, если не калечить. Потому что контракт. А сейчас Тань меня так берег и так неприятное сделать боялся, словно каждым движением разрешения просил, и я власть свою почувствовал. Хотел было сказать, что не стеклянный я, что можно все, а потом передумал. Вывернулся из-под него, на спину уложил и сверху уселся. Коса к тому моменту и так уже наполовину распустилась, я совсем расплел, щекой о грудь Таневу потерся, наклонясь. Тут он и прихватил меня, чтоб не свалился, а лапищи все те же, жесткие, ласковые. И член, по которому я задницей елозить принялся, по-прежнему задача не для слабых духом и телом. Медленно пришлось в себя вставлять, я себе плечо прикусил, чтоб не орать, а физиономию волосами завесил. Только и сквозь них видел, как Тань лицом темнеет, не от злобы, а напряжение так проступает. Я на него совсем уселся, приноровился, оно после утренних упражнений не так уж больно оказалось. А как посмотрел сверху вниз на Таня распростертого, так и вовсе о боли забыл. Зрелище-то тоже не для слабых духом. Все равно что здоровенного хищника завалить, оседлать да прокатиться, послушным сделать. Сперва он, может, и сопротивляется, а потом в твой ритм входит, и скачешь уже не ты на нем, а вы оба. Вместе.

Подумалось еще, пока еще о чем-то думалось: а ведь по справедливости получилось. Ро подо мной тоже сегодня побывал. Я бы засмеялся, да дух перехватило, и оно к лучшему, конечно. Еще не хватало, чтоб Тань на свой счет принял. Обижать не хотелось, он и так мне хорошего сделал столько, что не расплачусь до конца жизни. Вот как сейчас — за бедра держит, чтоб я не грохнулся, из-за триплексов своих меня взглядом жжет. Я и потянулся себя приласкать, потому как уже никакого терпения не осталось. По соскам погладил, пару прядей с груди убрал, чтоб ему видно было лучше, ладонь облизал — приятнее так, и не мне одному.

Мы друг другу не то что слова не сказали с той минуты, как в постель упали, а даже и стонами не очень-то объяснялись. Нечего было объяснять и незачем. А тут Тань губы спекшиеся разлепил все-таки. Только я не услышал, что он сказал. Меня первого накрыло, а потом неловко было переспрашивать. Может, по имени назвал, может, еще что. Только я на него обвалился, а Тань, умница, сел и меня на себе держит, я головой ему в плечо уперся и только и остается, что толчки его в себя принимать да сжиматься, насколько тело позволяет. Оно ведь после того как кончишь так на каждое движение отзывается, что выть хочется. Правда, Тань недолго продержался, вогнал мне как мог глубоко и замер на долгую-предолгую минуту.

Это потом мы немножко ожили, расцепились, хоть и не сразу, улеглись, и он мне нечаянно локтем волосы прижал, а я взвизгнул и вытаскивать принялся, и в целом пошла нормальная жизнь. А до того я по спине его гладил и такой бред в ухо бормотал, что если б вспомнил — устыдился бы. Вроде как утешал его и обещал, что все нормально будет. Тань на вид такой динозавр механический, на Эса похожий, и броня в три пальца, конечно, да только у Эса броня сквозная, как лед на пруду в самую холодную зиму. А у Таня — нет. Так отчего, если возможность есть, его по шкуре не погладить? Я и гладил, плечи эти широченные, ежик колючий, спину всю в узлах. Тут мне мысль ценная пришла.

— Если ты меня отпустишь, — обещаю, — и отмыться дашь, я тебе спину разомну, хочешь?

Тань шевельнулся, подбородком потерся о меня и осторожно с себя снял.

— Я, — говорит, — не расплачусь с тобой. Не пойми превратно.

Как еще сил у него на такие слова хватает. Я с постели слез, аж шатнуло.

— Не поверишь, — отвечаю, — меня та же мысль посещала. Я ж не ради платы, Тань, но если б даже и попытался — не вышло бы.

Он кивнул серьезно, поднялся и пошли мы отмываться. В ионнике целоваться неудобно, потому что волосы дыбом и трещат, но все равно мы умудрились. Я потом подставился, и Тань мне худо-бедно голову в порядок привел.

— Неси, — говорю, — ножницы. Есть такое?

А он головой качает.

— Нет уж, — говорит. — Греха на душу брать не стану. Сам, когда вправду решишь, справишься, а на меня нечего вину перекидывать.

И ухмыляется. Я сам разулыбался. Теперь-то про царицу Савскую я хоть немножко, да знал. И про Самсона с Далилой. Хотел съязвить на этот счет, что Далила мне такая крупнокалиберная досталась, да как-то передумал. Вместо того Таня на постели разложил, койка неширокая у него и к полу, понятно, привинчена. И верхом уселся, на сей раз в целях неэротических. То есть это я сначала так думал. Попыхтеть пришлось, откровенно говоря. Там было над чем. Спина широкая, мышц много, все не то чтоб каменные, но плотные такие, не продавишь, а тут еще Тань развлечение затеял: лежит смирно-смирно, а сам мышцы напрягает так, что они будто убегают из-под пальцев у меня, вдоль спины катятся. Я такого и не видел никогда, и не знал, что такое бывает.

Наклонился я и цапнул его за особо выступавший бугор. Небольно, а так, для порядка.

— Красивый, — говорю, — красивый. И сильный. И круче тебя только белковые брикеты, я впечатлился и все такое прочее. Только полежи спокойно еще хоть пять минут, а?

— Прости, — отвечает сдавленно, и больше уж не мешает. Я размял, что мог и как мог, потом подумал, что да какого черта? И сверху улегся. Опять же не в смысле домогательств, а захотелось так. Когда руками гладил, Тань чуть не мурлыкал, а если собой целиком погладить, тогда как?

Оказалось — замечательно, только недолго. Таня минуты на три хватило, перевернулся он, меня изловил и под себя подгреб.

— Аша, — говорит доверительно. — Ты ж сдохнешь от таких нагрузок: учиться, работать и меня ублажать.

Я только ухмыльнулся. Мозги сексом отшибло потому что, и мне море по колено было.

— Посмотрим, — отвечаю. — Я теперь не контрактник, надоест — стану в каюте изнутри запираться.

Он перспективу обдумал.

— Думаешь, поможет? — и лизнул меня так, как мне нравилось, по самому соску, зубами прихватил и подышал еще. Нельзя со мной такое делать, я дурной делаюсь еще хуже, чем обычно. — Будешь потом цветы и серенады от двери отгребать, чтоб выйти.

— Разве что ты додумаешься серенады свои на железках писать, — бурчу, и башку его к себе гну, чтоб не отвлекался. — Насчет цветов у меня тоже подозрения, из чего ты их спаяешь.

Он рассмеялся мне прямо в грудь, щекотно вышло.

— Тогда поклонников разгонять, — вроде пугает, а вроде и приятное сделать хочет, и предупреждает, все разом. — Тебе по роли только шокер положено носить, но из игольника пострелять дам.

— Это уже лучше, — я под ним ерзаю, устраиваясь. Если улечься правильно, потом спина не болит, а в процессе все-все чувствуешь, и как он твердеет, и вообще — все целиком. — А то цветы, серенады… я парень простой вообще-то.

Он только хмыкнул, руку между нами просунул и по растраханному провел.

— Можно? — спрашивает, словно я тут просто полежать решил. Ладно, где наша не пропадала. Я сам его за член поймал и в себя направил.

— Ты, — говорю, а сам навстречу понемногу толкаюсь, — меня теперь каждый раз спрашивать будешь?

Он глаза прикрыл, не торопится никуда и кайф свой ловит беззастенчиво.

— А как еще? — через силу говорит. — Ты свободный человек.

Тут до меня доходить стало, как у них с Ро все вышло. Если Тань такой в дурном смысле вежливый, так двух версий быть не может: один психанул и уперся, чтоб его добились, второй за чистую монету принял и отстал. И покатилось. Спросить бы, правильно ли я угадал, да как спросишь? Не время пока.

— Ну так вот свободный человек тебя хочет, — объясняю, как могу. — И пока не скажет «нет», чувствуй себя как дома. Меньше церемоний, ладно? Беда с вами.

Последнее у меня с губ само сорвалось, и зря. Тань, хотя и был во мне наполовину уже, замер и спрашивает:

— В каком это смысле?

— У тебя, — говорю, — был хоть раз нормальный секс? Не производственный, не за деньги, не по контракту, а просто — чтоб кто-то тебе понравился и ты кому-то тоже?

Он задумался, точно как компьютер старый, если памяти недостает.

— Нет, — говорит. — Да когда бы я успел? Считай, из инкубатора в команду.

Я снова к нему двинулся, до конца наделся. Дикое ощущение, когда он во мне, мы трахаемся уже — и друг с другом разговариваем, как если б за чаем сидели одетые.

— Ты такой не один, — намекаю. — И шанс у тебя есть, вот прямо сейчас. Если захочешь.

Наклонился он ко мне и в губы поцеловал. И хотя я не о себе говорил, а рад был, что он меня на эту ночь неправильно понял. У меня-то тоже нормального ничего не было, сперва не до того, и вообще я себе не враг был, в школе одному дашь — всем давать придется, а потом угодил к этим психам прекрасным. Один из них надо мной сейчас стонал, двигался ровно и до того хорошо, что слезы из глаз. Нежный он был и сильный, боли ни капли, и все для меня, будто я тут главный и он меня ублажать взялся.

Может, оно и неплохо. Может, им всем не только брать хочется, но и самим заботу проявлять. Некоторым, по крайней мере — так точно. Когда кого-то в руках держишь, как зернышко, и собой обогреваешь, самому теплее становится. Совсем горячо. Так, что капли пота горячие на Тане собираются и мне на грудь летят. Я держался, держался, да разве удержишься? Обнял его руками-ногами и себя отпустил, ни о чем не думал больше, в губы жесткие застонал и вырубился.

Одно только себе строго-настрого напоследок приказал: не размякать. Полчаса-час поспать, это ладно, а потом подъем. Если я что в этой жизни понимаю и если Ро хватку не потерял, то мне сегодня еще потрудиться придется. Хотя, может, я сам себя накрутил, а там и не было ничего?

С тем и уснул. Вымотался все-таки. А проснулся от того, что рядом со мной шепчутся. Бывает такой шепот, что лучше бы громко. Я глаза продрал и уселся. Хорошо, что темно в каюте было, ночник горел и все — а то бы эта парочка увидела, что я ухмыляюсь. Они оба ко мне от стола обернулись. Интересно, это Тань за ужином ходил или с Ро сталось целый поднос приволочь?

— Я же говорил, потише давай, — Тань бурчит. И из-за стола поднялся, подошел ко мне, ну точь-в-точь территорию застолбить решил. — Ты как? — спрашивает тихонько.

А как я, и вправду? Плечами повел, потянулся-похрустел, с миром соотнесся и понял.

— Лучше не бывает, — говорю. — Если покормят, буду добрый и ласковый.

— А если нет, то пальцы отхватишь, — Ро тоже поднялся и тоже подошел. Нависли две горы над бедным мною. Я зевнул во весь рот и поднялся, чтоб совсем уж снизу не смотреть и не испугаться.

— Пальцы, — отвечаю, — оставим на крайний случай. Так что, найдется чем подкрепить изможденный молодой организм?

Ро рассмеялся и в сторону отошел.

— Найдется, — заверяет, — я на четверых принес.

Я аж дернулся, на Таня глянул. Не то чтоб паниковать, но мне тут сейчас никто четвертый не нужен. И им. Им скоро даже я мешать стану. Если правильно все сделаю, если получится. Обидно, должно быть, будет. Ну да ладно, разберусь. Это еще если удастся.

— Мы еще кого ждем? — спрашиваю. Тань головой покачал.

— Разве что Эс вызовет, а это вряд ли.

— Не сглазь, — Ро злобится. — Вряд ли. Скажи еще, что пространство чистое и волноваться не о чем, тогда точно все и сразу повалится… тьфу, блин!

— Сам же и сказал, — Тань кивает. — Аша, ты мыться?

Я головой помотал и за стол уселся, еле-еле простынкой прикрывшись. Одеваться лень было, а живот подвело. Ро вправду на четверых принес и не прогадал — я свою порцию сжевал и к следующей потянулся. Тань чаю заварил, я и не знал, что у него заначка есть, а вот поди ж ты. Ро, правда, физиономию скривил, но пригубил. Я почти не сомневался, что он меня разыщет, да что там разыскивать, если мы с Танем с утра пропали с концами, да после криков утренних, но сейчас даже пожалел, что не ошибся. Нервное что-то в воздухе повисло. Я аж поежился. Ладно, куда деваться? Мне главное, чтоб никто не психанул сейчас и не сбежал. И я в том числе. А очень хочется. Тань чай свой цедит, о чем уж они тут говорили, пока я дрых, кто их знает. Только Ро вздрюченный и вот-вот ядом брызгать станет. А у меня, как на грех, поджилки дрожат. Куда ж я лезу, третьим между этих двоих, да они меня раздавят.

— Спасибо за ужин, — говорю, морду лица правильную и приличную сделать пытаясь. И чтоб не слышно было, как зубы стучат. — За чай тоже.

Они что-то такое же дурацкое в ответ пробурчали, и опять тишина, да такая нехорошая, что мой собственный голос в ней лишним кажется. Я вздохнул и не выдержал.

— Пошли в постель, — говорю. — Хватит друг другу мозги ебать.

Ро хотел было сказать что-то, да рукой махнул и поднялся. И Тань следом. Мое счастье, думаю, что оба уже от меня сегодня получили что хотели. Оно характеры смягчает хоть немного. А только все равно я в постели между ними оказался вроде как границей. Перегородка такая, чтоб критической массы не случилось. Я даже обозлился с перепугу. Покажу вам, думаю, критическую массу. А если в этот раз не получится — с недельку подержу на голодном пайке и снова попробую.

А может, и сейчас получится. Хоть они оба и старались только меня трогать и чуть с койки не падали, лишь бы друг от друга подальше быть, а все равно по-моему выходило. Невозможно втроем в койке кувыркаться и притворяться, что вас только двое. А уж когда втроем не в первый раз и не забылось, как оно было раньше — вообще без вариантов. Я справедливость соблюдал, ни Ро, ни Таня не обделяя. Не то чтоб поцелуи считал и не дай бог одного дважды подряд приласкать, но старался обоим сразу приятное сделать. А то черт же их знает. Пока контракт был, спокойные были, а как настоящим запахло — ровно взбесились оба.

Тань в этот раз поспокойней был, устроился за мной и в шею принялся целовать, волосы надвое разобрав. И я, хотя его не вижу, а все-таки чувствую, что он Ро уже взглядом проел, как кислота металл. Только и разницы, что пластинка металлическая вида не делает, что ей все похрен и пусть там кислота себе хоть что вытворяет. Я его лицо в ладони принял, в губы целую, а сам понимаю, что вот-вот спекусь. То есть дать я могу, конечно, но как-то устал за сегодня очень. Кончить хочется, раздразнили меня и неизвестно еще, когда в следующий раз случай выпадет, а шевелиться не хочу, хоть плачь. Не вовремя как. Я-то думал, я их раздразню хорошенько, чтоб сами себя забыли, а потом до них дойдет, а оно вон как оборачивается. И ведь назад не сдашь, сам позвал, динамить теперь — последнее дело.

Я себе про контракт напоминаю, ведь выдержал же как-то. Да только такого не было, мне всегда хотелось. А теперь как надломилось что-то. И не в одной усталости дело, и не только в том, что время позднее, а в чем — я сам понять не могу.

Только я решил себе еще парочку мысленных пинков отвесить и перетерпеть, а дальше само пойдет, как Ро Таня в плечо пихнул.

— Стоп, — говорит, и меня за подбородок вверх поднял. — Что такое стряслось?

Умный, черт. И внимательный, привык симптомы высматривать. Я носом потянул, обнял его, сзади, чувствую, Тань по волосам меня гладит.

— Устал, — признался. — Вас заполучил, а сам в кусты. Стыдно.

Ро меня ловко так к себе перетянул, обнял и через голову мою Таня чехвостит:

— Заездил мальчишку, моралист хренов?

Я вывернулся от него, Таня поцеловал, запрокинувшись, и снова к Ро прижался.

— Не шипи на него, — прошу, — я просто буйную оргию не обещаю, а так-то вполне могу поучаствовать в процессе.

Тань только вздохнул, меня со спины грея, и пробормотал, что он предупреждал. Ро тут же ему посоветовал занудство поумерить, и вот что странно — Тань не замолчал грозно, как он это делает порой, а легонько его по руке похлопал и говорит:

— Сделаем мелкому хорошо и спать завалимся, идет?

И Ро, что удивительно, упираться не стал. В полсекунды они разобрались, кто что делает и что куда сует, я глазом моргнуть не успел, а уже на спине лежу, а эти двое надо мной нависли.

Мне в жизни никто так ртом не делал, как они ухитрились. Сошлись поближе и давай изо рта в рот передавать, я сразу поплыл. Сытый, умотанный, мне только того и надо было, чтоб довели, все сами сделали и спать уложили. Жаль, глаза слипались, такое зрелище было, два мужика надо мной трудятся, лижут, головку то один в рот заберет, то другой. И пальцами столкнулись. Оба полезли потому что, а я и не против.

А потом вдруг замедлилось все. Только что меня в два языка вылизывали, а теперь вроде как забыли. Я глаза разлепил все-таки и вижу, эти два придурка надо мной сидят, не шелохнутся, и друг на друга смотрят.

Тут я не выдержал, обоих за что под руку пришлось взял да и подтолкнул. Тань упереться еще решил в последнюю-то минуту. Или удивиться, не знаю. А только я его еще сильнее толкнул к Ро и плевать мне было на то, что там дальше будет, лишь бы у них сложилось, наконец.

— Дайте мне поглядеть хоть раз, — говорю, и сам слышу, что глотку перехватило и сипение выходит. — Вы ж не впервые, я точно знаю.

— Не впервые, — отзывается Ро, взгляда с Таня не сводя. — Кто рассказал, кому башку отвинчивать?

— Официальную часть ты мне сам изложил, — говорю. — А остальное у вас на рожах написано. Небось из-за херни какой-нибудь разбежались?

— Нарываешься опять, — Ро предупреждает, — и к цели прешь со всей деликатностью ракетного крейсера. Кое-кому у тебя бы поучиться не мешало.

Я чуть не подпрыгнул с воплем, что так и знал. Обнял их, дураков, обоих. Тань отмер, медленно так пошевелился и меня по загривку погладил. Выходит, не злится он. У меня от сердца отлегло.

— Если надо убраться, вы ж скажите, — предлагаю, между ними ерзая.

Ро по щеке мне провел да как вцепится в загривок многострадальный пальцами твердыми. Больно вышло.

— Ну уж нет, — отвечает. — Умел влезть, умей и разбираться.

Меня к плечу своему толкнул, и чувствую — за моей спиной они с Танем пальцами сплелись. Я притворился, что меня тут вовсе не было никогда, в Ро уткнулся и молчу, и глаза закрыл для верности, только когда над твоей головой в кровь целуются дорвавшиеся мужики, оно и слышно, и чувствуется, и по спине муравьи бегут.

Ро застонал тихонечко, и снова этот звук, когда зубы сталкиваются, потом тишина долгая, потом такой вздох-всхлип двойной, когда ради воздуха друг от друга отлепились. И опять, я позавидовал даже.

А кожа у Ро соленая. Они через плечо мое целуются, меня между собою зажали, как в клещи, оба завелись — да что там завелись, они в секунду вскипели и рванулись в шлейфе плазмы, и как еще не взорвались оба от перегрузок, неизвестно.

Тань первым опомнился, я-то уже подвывать начал тихонечко. Думал, из меня удачная котлетка такая выйдет, если еще чуть придавят. У них-то, понятно, ни единой мысли не осталось, и одно желание на двоих, а обо мне забыли. Тут Тань отодвинулся, Ро по плечу постучал, я устыдился даже. Умею я напраслину на людей возводить, хорошо еще, что в мыслях только. Ро понял, чуть хватку ослабил.

— Пора, — говорит, — мне на покой и на пенсию. Хватку теряю, молодежь пятки отдавила уже. Читает, как по книге, все тайны личной жизни.

Тань только хмыкнул, меня по плечам да по спине оглаживая, улечься заставил и ладонями по бедрам прошелся, меня аж выгнуло. Что ж они творят со мной, сучьи дети? Мне полчаса назад только спать хотелось, а теперь вся та усталость дичью кажется невозможной. Какое там спать, когда тут такое происходит!

— Можно, — спрашиваю шепотом, — остаться? Я мешать не буду, только посмотрю.

— Блядь, — Ро отвечает с чувством, и тоже ко мне пристраивается, только гладит больше по животу и ниже, — ты нас с братцами, что ли, путаешь?

Перепутаешь их, как же. Тут я еще галочку себе в голове поставил на будущее, что надо бы Ро к стенке прижать да выяснить про всех подноготную. Сами-то не расскажут. Что у братцев тогда случилось? Правда ли, что всю команду с пробирок вместе растили, или еще кто был, о ком я не знаю? Если с ними надолго летать хочу — надо знать, не то вслепую наткнусь на чью-нибудь больную мозоль, и поминай как звали.

Тут вышибло из меня дух и прочие несущественные вещи вроде планов на будущее. Потому как настоящее оказалось круче, отвлекаться не дало. Кто-нибудь поумнее да постарше, может, сумел бы, а я нет. Когда тебе два таких охрененных мужика не просто сосут, а целоваться друг с другом ухитряются, тут не до размышлений как-то. Они меня как конфету какую друг другу перекатывали, морды шалые, накинулись, дочиста выпили, душу через член вытянуть ухитрились и только после того друг в друга вкогтились.

Точнее, это Ро когти выпускал. Шипел даже временами, рожу корчил, но даже из моего полуобморока видно было, как у него крышу сносит. Оно неудивительно. Я неполный день рядом с Танем просидел, и то хотелось страх, а уж тут… небось, только на чувстве долга и держался. Только на одном долге далеко не уедешь, как на колесе несмазанном. Пока силы прикладываешь, оно катится худо-бедно, но и трется, и скрипит, и ось сломается однажды, а это для человека конец, если ось трещинами пойдет да переломится.

Мне не все видно было. И хорошо, наверное, а то я бы опять завелся, а сил уже не было бы. Да и мешать им — нет, не для того я тут старался. Койка узкая, я откатился к стенке самой и смотрел их, как сон эротический. С элементами любви. Если б дело было только в том, что у них друг на друга встает, так куда раньше договорились бы. А тут я дышать боялся, когда Тань губами губы доковы накрывал, и тот язвить забывал и только подставлялся. Когда коленями бока смуглые сжимал и двигался согласно, послушно — по мне мороз шел. Не зря, ох, не зря я старался. И теперь должны они мне по гроб жизни, только безопасней будет язык себе укоротить на этот счет.

Ро башку повернул, моталась она у него по подушке, а тут за меня взглядом зацепился и даже стонать перестал. Пятна красные на скулах, румянец такой нездоровый, сам на вид — натуральный нарик, дозу смакующий. Тань вперед чуть двинется, и у Ро морда беспомощная делается, а ноги, в коленях согнутые, дрожат. И все смотрит он на меня, будто что сказать хочет, да слов нет и дыхания тоже.

Минут пять они выдержали, не больше. Правда, до черта за них сделать успели. Ро первым был: запрокинулся весь в хватке Таневой, затылком самым в постель уперся, стон сквозь зубы выжал и медленно вниз опустился, расслабляясь. Тань его за плечи взял и догнался в рекордные сроки, и больше уж Ро на меня не смотрел, он вообще ни на что не смотрел, а обтек весь и так и лежал, и видно было, что он устал запредельно, космически устал. Я потихоньку от стенки отлип и поближе подкатился, вытянулся рядом. Втроем тесно было и хорошо, парни все в поту, сексом пахнет — хоть топор вешай, с одной стороны Тань греет, с другой Ро отдышаться пытается. И так мне спокойно стало, и не мне ведь одному — вырубились все трое. Я лично до обеда бы спал, да не дали, Танев наладонник утром визжать принялся, будильник там злобный такой. Я его спросонок проклял, Ро зашевелился, еле нашел чертову штуку, заткнул и сипло так подытожил:

— Всем подъем.

И мы поднялись, а куда было деваться? Я мылся — спал, одевался — спал, за завтраком едва носом в омлет не сложился, и поклялся себе страшной клятвой, что уж эту-то ночь буду спать один. Во-первых, я вправду не железный.

А во-вторых, этим двоим занятие найдется и без меня.

Если так подумать, я у Ро кусок хлеба отбил. Правильно он ругался. А с другой стороны — кому хуже стало? Уж точно не ему и не Таню. И не мне. Ро за завтраком в тарелку не глядел даже, смел подчистую все. Я еще подумал, что хорошо бы ему морду попроще сделать, но она и так была проще некуда: сонная, и никаких других надписей, кроме буквы-маячка.

То есть все равно Эс просек, конечно. Но промолчал. Зря я опасался. А братцы, как обычно, трепались, поспорили, кому больше изюминок в печенье попадется, крошек на тарелке оставили целую гору. Под этот треп и смех я немного в себя пришел и потопал вслед за Танем.

Какое-то странное чувство было. Не плохое и не хорошее, а словно воздух в корабле менялся. Атмосфера другая делалась. Полпроцента азота плюс, полпроцента еще чего-то минус, примесь какая-то, и вкус совсем другой. Новый этот воздух пах чуть-чуть опасностью, но вроде бы мы все им дышали, и было пока что нормально, только тревожно чуть. Правда, и тревога эта не плохая была. Интересно, это с недосыпа у меня или всем так же глючится?

В спину окликать — ничего хуже нет, но я не удержался.

— Тань, — говорю. Мы уже почти до его норы дошли, никого рядом. — Тебе страшно?

Он затормозил, повернулся, и мы рядом оказались, а не носом моим в спину широкую, как можно было ожидать. Если злится или недоволен — сейчас ему в самый раз отыграться, так уж лучше сразу и вслух, а не тянуть неизвестность эту.

— Мне, — отвечает медленно, в себя заглядывая и решая, — нет, Аша, мне — нет.

Тут моя очередь настала правду сказать.

— А я боюсь. По-честному скажи, я справляюсь? Шансы есть?

Он призадумался, волосы мне за ухо заправил. За ночь выбились из косы, торчат вокруг, а времени ничерта не было, чтоб поправить.

— Ты если о конкретном чем-то спросить пытаешься, учти, я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтоб дедукцию проявлять, — предупреждает. Взял меня за плечо и повел. То ли легче ему на ходу, то ли торчать в сером коридоре не хочет. — Что благодарность не выпрашиваешь, в этом уверен, я ж тебя знаю, а что там еще в твоей голове, это к Ро, пожалуй.

Я аж хихикнул.

— Он сейчас тоже не в форме. И я. Расскажи ты мне, как у вас было… ну, до меня. А то я как слон в посудной лавке.

Тань тоже ухмыльнулся.

— Не слон, — говорит. — Лемур и есть. Все тарелки местами попереставил, глазами поблестел из шкафа и вдруг своего отражения напугался. Так?

Я только вздохнул. Ну да, где-то близко. Тань ладонь в дверь впечатал, та открылась, мелькнуло у меня: с ума сойти, месяц назад дверь запертая для меня была охренительной проблемой, а теперь вот плевать я на нее хотел. Ну, конечно, лучше чтоб она работала нормально, но даже если заклинит — в панику не впаду. Другие дела появились и страхи другие.

Едва мы внутри оказались, Тань меня за плечо то самое к себе и развернул.

— Аша, — просительно это прозвучало и предостерегающе тоже. И будто он сам еще чего-то не решил. — Не лезь ты в прошлое, дурной это путь.

Я стою, молчу и слушаю. Из прошлого, — думаю себе, — все растет, что сейчас творится.

— Я бы запретил, — Тань свое гнет, — да только после этого ты уж точно все стенки сшибешь и не успокоишься. Потому прошу: не надо. Тогда все закончилось, сейчас совсем другая жизнь.

Он волноваться начал, лицом темнеть, и был выбор — под дурачка закосить и отступить или еще чуть поднажать, авось хоть кусочек мыслей своих, сто раз пережеванных, выплюнет. Ведь видно же, что ничерта не закончилось, что сидит в нем, в братцах, в Ро тоже и вообще во всех. И то ли мучит, то ли манит за собою. Похуже сгустков поля, что и говорить.

— Хорошо, — отвечаю. Выбрать не смог, пришлось честность проявить и брякнуть то, что на языке вертится. — Если ты говоришь не лезть, я не полезу, скажи только, у вас с Ро давно?

Тань чуть помялся. Чего стесняться, спрашивается? Я ж не в упрек, а мне просто знать надо.

— Давно, — отвечает, наконец. И к пульту своему повернуться пытается — мол, все, поговорили и хватит, забот полон рот.

Но я упертый.

— И когда меня подбирали? — спрашиваю, за рукав его придержав. Все-таки Тань терпеливый. Ро уже на хуй послал бы.

— И тогда, — отвечает, и чую я, что скоро и его терпению конец придет. И куда он меня пошлет, сомнений не вызывает. На свое рабоче-учебное место и чтоб до вечера ни звука, ни взгляда. Но секунда-другая еще оставалась.

— Знаешь, — говорю, ему в лицо глядя, — мне непонятно. На Этти у вас Ро за всех отдувался, потом я, а теперь вы как решили?

Он сморгнул, осознавая. О другом вопроса ждал и потому секунда на понимание ушла.

— Рейс короткий, — отвечает. — Нам только до Глизе, два растворения, и на месте. Капитан сказал — потерпим, не впервые.

У меня так челюсть и отвисла. Вот чего-чего, а сентиментальный Эс — это за гранью понимания. А других объяснений найти не могу. Если б так Эса не боялся, побежал бы спрашивать, какая муха его укусила и с чего вдруг он так моими гражданскими правами проникся.

Тань подождал, пока я мысль пережую, в кресло уселся и консоль к себе развернул, за дело приняться собираясь. Спокойное такое зрелище, правильное. Дар речи прорезается от него. А лучше бы мне еще помолчать минутку, чтоб муть в голове осела.

— Таймаут, — говорю. — До вечера. Мне подумать надо.

— И тесты сдать, — Тань, когда хочет, жутким занудой быть умеет. — По пройденному материалу. Завалишь — пошлю трюмы драить, благо пустые пока. На Глизе контингент привередливый, абы куда свои драгоценные оранжереи ставить не станут.

Про планету ту только глухой не слышал, такая притча во языцех. Не колония искусственная, вроде Эттильни, которую сперва из кусков мусора собрали-спаяли, а потом уж она живым мясом обросла, а нормальная планета, из первой эпохи открытий еще. И климат там хороший, и растет все так, что прутик воткнешь — заколосится.

— Так мы на Глизе, — говорю, а сам себе по башке надавать готов. Это же надо, обо всем подумал, кроме как о деле. Куда летим, зачем, что везти будем? Позорище. Понятно, срок полета в контракт вписан, а я его читал, тот контракт? Не глядя подмахнул, лишь бы взяли, лишь бы не передумали.

Тань от своих кнопок и мониторов угукнул согласно. Ну и я уселся, наушники на себя натянул, потом все-таки еще раз отвлекся, позвал его.

На лице у Таня страдание написано — что, мол, снова? И терпение. И самая капелька ухмылки.

— Ладно, — говорю, — до Глизе-то нам недолго. Два растворения и все.

А сам вспоминаю, что там мне про планетку эту еще известно. Из сферы неосознанного знания, из кусков информации, не надкушенной еще.

— Но а потом-то? — и кто меня за язык дергает всегда? Не хочу я ответ Танев слышать, я и спрашивать-то не хочу, как решили, так пусть и будет. Только любопытство мое сильней, и дорыться до дна, ложкой вычерпать до гущи — разве ж против этого желания попрешь? — Ведь обратно-то не два растворения, и потом другие рейсы будут, длинные. Не будет же Эс челночить, не его это. Тогда как?

Тань так тяжко вздохнул, что тоненькие кальки-чертежи на соседнем стеллаже зашелестели. Вроде как горестно вздохнул. А только морда у него враз отвердела и оформилась в рельеф, даже четче обычного.

— Ты вообще-то не мне эти вопросы задавать должен, — он говорит, а у меня сердце падает все ниже и ниже. Кульбиты вертит. Ничего хорошего он не скажет мне в ответ, вот что. — Но к Эсу ты не пойдешь, побоишься и правильно сделаешь.

— Заканчивай прелюдию, — я прошу, а у самого аж пальцы на ногах поджимаются, — дай угадаю. На Глизе возьмете на борт нового пацана на свободную судовую роль?

— Была такая идея, — Тань говорит, нахмурившись. Память, сука, только теперь сработала как надо, то все вхолостую я по собственным мозгам шарил. Глизе чем славна? Садами. Вроде садов Семирамиды те заросли, вся планета ими живет и торгует так, что на все хватает, даже на корректор климата, над полюсами привешенный. А еще чем она знаменита?

Сфера развлечений на ней, стерве, развита необычайно, вот чем.

— Раз была, значит, не приняли, — бурчу, — а что ж тогда решили?

Вот гады, собирались без меня и пошли обсуждать, как что дальше будет. А я, кретин, на берегу валялся. Или в учебке? А, какая разница теперь.

— Решили, что до Глизе потерпим, — твердо Тань говорит. — И обратно, если нужно будет.

— Зашибись перспектива, — говорю. — А если не найдете там никого в релаксы, там народ богатый, тогда что?

Тань сам уже обозлился. Неловко ему потому что, вопросами своими я его достал до печенок и не ответить не может, вроде как обязан мне. Вот черт, как все хреново складывается. Глаза у него нехорошие стали, дрожью пробирает от них. И челюсть вся в желваках.

  
Я первый назад осадил, с морды злую настойчивость ладонями стер и извинился.

— Прости, — говорю. — Я не со зла, не бесись так. Мне просто знать надо, что и как, я же не табуретка, чтоб с места на место двигать без слов и объяснений.

— И ты прости, — он отвечает, тоже слегка себя одернув. — Когда решали, нормально казалось, а теперь никак культурно сформулировать не могу.

— Давай некультурно, — я прошу. Ну нет же сил. — Как-нибудь. На Глизе никого вы не найдете, когда искать, если весь рейс двенадцать дней?

Тань кивнул, соглашаясь, и на задавленный мною вопрос «а дальше что?!» ответил:

— Эс сказал: вдруг ты спрыгнуть решишь, пока еще можно.

Я не то что словами подавился, я всем собой задохся так, что не откашляться. Шарахнуло, как тюком по голове или кулаком Таневым в загривок.

— Спрыгнуть? — повторяю, а в голове звенит единственное: подняться бы сейчас да убить кого-нибудь. Тело ударов просит, крика, стенок разломанных, чтоб не было этого ничего, чтоб разбить все вокруг и расхерачить. Тань исподлобья так глядит, будто вязать собрался, и правильно собрался, кстати. Я злобы такой давно уж не чувствовал, она солнцем злым и колючим в животе распустилась, в руки ударила и в ноги, всего меня заполонила. Крошечный кусочек рассудка остался, и тот еле слышно убеждал, что нельзя, нельзя так, только хуже будет, одно дело сам решишь сойти, другое — под зад коленкой выпрут…

Хорошо, что мне и раньше жизнь не медом была и не дорожкой гладкой, а вечно через крючья и всякие заросли лезть приходилось. Навык контроля вырабатывается от этого, с каждым разом все крепче: не напролом, а то шею свернешь. И тем хуже свернешь, чем больше хочется рвануть не глядя.

Если б не это — не знаю, что бы я сделал. Но уж истерику бы закатил недостойную — это как пить дать. И еще хорошо, что злоба мне дышать не давала, значит, и говорить. Я ее прожевал, прямо чувствовал, как она поддается еле-еле, тяжелая такая и густая, как белковый концентрат, только горькая.

Тань меня трогать не стал. Сидел молча, пялился, ждал, пока с собою совладаю. Черт его знает, может, это тоже часть тестов? Тюфяков в пространство не берут, но и берсерков тоже, вот и проверяют?

— В норме? — он уточняет. Не раньше, кстати, чем я до нормы дошел. Не полностью, конечно, но пены изо рта можно не опасаться. Только вопроса злого я не сдержал, но это не криминал.

— Ты мне сейчас начнешь рассказывать, что это от большого внимания и участия душевного?

Выдал я это, как от души в морду приложил. И точно так же откатом заныло: ну его-то я за что? За то, что раньше не сказал? За то, что вынужден он наравне со всеми думать, что я, аграрий херов, могу спечься и домой попроситься? Или не за что, а почему — а потому, что он слабость на секунду проявил и свою вину чует, я по морде его желтой вижу и могу, значит, добавить свои полкредита к списку общему?

А только все равно злость горячая сильнее стыда была. Солнце протуберанцы поджало, собралось в комок, от того только горячее стало. И шпарит, шпарит под ложечкой, раскаленным добела карликом, следующую бурю в себе собирает.

— Это от реализма, — Тань так сказал, как припечатал. Всякая вина с него слетела, он тоже что-то себе там подумал, по тропочке соображений прошел прямиком к итогу, от которого дальше путей нет. — Если ты не дурак совсем, то однажды Эсу спасибо скажешь. Все, конец разговорам.

И отключился, как компьютер. Переключился, вернее, из одного режима в другой, где места нет ни разборкам, ни вопросам помимо сугубо деловых и вообще ничему лишнему.

Еще одно хорошо в этой злобе было. Я мало того что проснулся, я за три часа дневную норму осилил и дальше попер, да еще пока обедал — про Глизе эту прочитал все, до чего добрался. Про развлечения там мало было, больше о гениях ботаники и успешных проектах озеленения вроде лесов на Марсе, но все-таки нашлось кое-что. Даже мне, уж на что вне себя был, и то поглядеть захотелось.

Иронию приходилось признать, конечно. Эс мог любой контракт взять, какой бы захотел, но выбрал этот. Недалеко, двадцать световых лет — ерунда, и планета такая аграрно-блядская, вся феромонами провонявшая и прочей хренью, туда богатенькие парочки летали свадьбы играть и на медовый месяц, еще бы. Сады горные, сады морские, светящиеся, лечебные, километры парков и прочей растительной дряни, фитомедицина, пейзажи, виды и икебаны. Всю жизнь ходи, не обойдешь и не перенюхаешь. Глизе заселяли еще когда про революцию цветов не забыли, спихивали туда помаленьку всяких, как на каторгу, тут с Этти почти полное совпадение вышло. Только Глизе поднялась, и про не самое веселое прошлое забыли.

А еще с нее потоком экспорт шел. И мы собирались в этот поток влиться, забрав заказ от тамошних умельцев. Это мне не Тань сказал, это я полез, в конце концов, в сеть корабельную и контракт перечитал нормально, а не одним глазом. Везти будем реликтовые деревья всякие. Их из образцов восстановили, а те образцы чуть не в двадцатом веке замораживали. Виртуозы, что говорить, это тебе не эмбрионы по пробиркам ляпать.

Начитался я про этот рассадник до полного офонарения, сигналами бедствия закусил. Сочетание правильное оказалось, меня веселье и азарт под конец разбирать стали, а солнце потихоньку в закат ушло, спряталось. Хорошо, я злобу на работу истратил, толку больше. Загнал я себе повторение данных, мало ли, чего пропустить мог в расстроенных чувствах, и сижу, на мелькание пялюсь. Скорость смены кадров там такая, что сознание не участвует почти, и говорили в учебке, что лучше способа нет: сначала читаешь нормально, по-человечески, потом вроде как перелистываешь, не вникая.

— Тань, — говорю… — Ты никакой аллергией не страдаешь? А то смотри, обчихаться там недолго. Пыльца и все такое.

— Только на мелких вроде тебя, — отвечает, ухмыляясь облегченно. — Как увижу, так слезу пускаю.

— Если б только слезу, — я себе совсем тихо под нос бурчу. Тань услышал, заржал.

— Ты еще скажи, что тебе не нравится. Давай тесты запущу, и будем заканчивать на сегодня.

— Как это заканчивать, — я возмущаюсь. А ведь и вправду время к ужину катится, это же надо, как быстро. Что значит делом увлечься, хоть и со зла. — Мне еще вон сколько повторить надо.

— Не нужно повторять, — говорит Тань этак со значением. Интересно ему поглядеть, сколько у меня в мозгах застряло? Ладно, пусть смотрит, не жалко. Мне самому интересно. Не экзамен ведь, а так, попробовать. Не получится нормально, ну и ничего ужасного, хотя лучше бы получилось. Тань в тест-режим программу перещелкнул и отвернулся, удачи мне пожелав. Чтоб под руку не глядеть, это он правильно решил.

Сначала несложно было. Вопросы простые, на да-нет, знай только галочки расставляй да следи, чтоб механически не ошибиться, то-то глупость обидная получиться может. Потом многовариантные пошли, там тоже не особенно тяжело. Два ответа явно бредовых, один почти правильный, один — верный, только и дел что различить между собой.

И, главное, чем дальше, тем времени меньше. Сначала чуть не по минуте думать можно, а потом все быстрей и быстрей приходится, программа, стерва, умная, интервал уменьшает. Я услышал, что дверь открывается, только внимание рассеивать нельзя и от монитора отворачиваться даже на секундочку тоже. Кто ж это пришел?

До этой мысли я хорошо шел, а тут вякнуло неприятным звуком, об ошибке сообщая. Черт, и ошибка тупая, меньше отвлекаться надо. От злости я еще одну следом засадил, чуть зубами не заскрипел, себя дураком чувствуя, и обозлился уже окончательно. Ходят всякие, работать мешают, за спиной шепчутся…

А хрен там, не позволю. Силой себя заставил не угадывать, кого там принесло, к тихому разговору не прислушиваться. Программа все обороты набирает, и я за ней вслед. Тяжело стало, я взмок весь, стараясь. В учебке сразу предупреждали: максимум пять ошибок, критический минимум такой, а тут я не знаю, сколько можно. Может, и ни одной нельзя, тогда я уже провалился и зря сейчас убиваюсь. Нехорошее чувство от этого, вроде как безнадегой повеяло. Ну нет, этого тоже позволять нельзя.

«Сигналом о разгерметизации судна является, выберите один из трех вариантов: двойной короткий сигнал сирены с голосовым оповещением, двойной длинный сигнал сирены, аварийное световое оповещение и тройной сигнал сирены», вот черт. Я там помню, сколько раз она орала? Мозги как заклинило. Спокойно, думаю. Главное — спокойно. Азарт — дело хорошее, он у меня по крови адреналиновой волной течет, а только на нем одном не выедешь.

Меня даже потряхивать начало. Злоба та задавленная во что-то новое переплавлялась, за спиной все шептали, но я это теперь иначе воспринимал. Не отвлекался, а слышал краем уха и все, внимания на это уходило совсем краешек, а основное — на дело.

«Обозначьте требуемый порядок действий при обнаружении сигнала тревоги, исходящего от судна, терпящего бедствие: изменение курса, внесение записи в бортовой журнал, оповещение ближайшей диспетчерской станции, прием и запись сигнала бедствия, перевод судна в режим чрезвычайного положения, подача светового сигнала, подготовка к приему пострадавших на борт».

Сделано, дальше.

«Сигналом о недопустимой перегрузке бортового компьютера является…»

Знаю, дальше.

«Выберите из списка процедуры при предполагаемом возникновении на борту…»

Пот на мне высох, я как влип в монитор, какое там что, мне в ухо можно было хоть пляску святого Витта транслировать. Биологическая тревога, таможенный досмотр, пожарная тревога, еще с десяток всяческих возможных бед, и для каждой процедура, сигнал, порядок действий, и ведь это еще без сочетаний, а такое редко, обычно одна дрянь за собой другую тянет. Мозги четко работали и даже хватило еще на то, чтоб представить таможенный досмотр при одновременном сбое электронных систем корабля и поломке створ-блока, вот это было бы совсем смешно, именно эти вещи хором не случаются. Или могут?

Я совсем уже забыл, сколько было вопросов, казалось отчего-то — впереди еще как минимум столько же, но программа вякнула и следующего вопроса не выдала. Почти разочарованием обернулось — что, уже все?

Сзади заржали, я обернулся, наконец. Братцы. Этим-то что тут? Снова спорить пришли?

— Ставки принимаете? — спросил я, потянувшись. И только тут заметил, что они в обвесах. Это такая штука поперек груди и крест-накрест поверх комбеза, и на талии тоже широкий пояс, в нем тысяча карманов. За такой поясок любой мальчишка душу продаст, там все, от дрели до мельчайшей гаечки, чтоб из открытого пространства в корабль не шастать за мелочью любой. Тань им уже успел выдать в зубы сложносочиненный чертеж, и они над ним уже успели вдоволь поплясать, пока я корячился над тестом.

— Ага, — отзываются хором, — разбей.

И руки, в замок сцепленные тянут. Я на монитор глянул, программа все баллы считает, ей не до меня. Я ребром ладони по их лапищам стукнул, разбил, сам понять стараюсь, чего это они в полном снаряжении. Вроде морды спокойные и никакого аврала.

Тань взгляд мой оценил и сжалился.

— Пока спокойно все, пойдут все плиты обшивки после взлета проверят, мало ли.

Я не понял ни черта, что за бред такой, а как посмотрел на этих двух оглоедов, так и дошло.

— Чего, — спрашиваю, — захотелось снаружи полазить?

Я без претензии всякой спросил, даже с завистью чуть, и они это дело просекли влет.

— А тебе будто не хочется, — отвечают, и к Таню хором, — слушай, давай на спор?

— Свалится с обшивки или нет? — он отвечает, хмурясь. — Голову мне Эс оборвет потом сразу или помучив?

Тут я встрял, не выдержав. За стенкой открытый космос пастью черной зевает, как злой пес, а я буду от него прятаться? Еще чего не хватало. Да и не в понтах дело, верней, не только в них — а хочется страшно попробовать, каково оно, когда ты совсем там, и всей границы между тобою и чернотой — тройной наружный комбез да щиток лицевой.

Тань, видно, тоже себе это представил, только с другой стороны, не героической, и уперся.

— Нет, — говорит. — Я за тебя отвечаю, мне решать. Был бы крайний случай, был бы другой разговор. Только как посыл к действию не воспринимай, на гауптвахту посажу по старой памяти.

Я даже не обозлился. Чувствовалось, что у него не вся вина еще вытекла, и вообще у братцев морды были заговорщические, хитрые.

— А на что спорили? — тему я сменил.

— На оценку, — братцы отвечают, и еще хитрее ухмыляются. — Тань, а чем не ставка?

— Без визы капитана не пущу, хоть там что, — отвечает Тань, но слышно, что уступает и вот-вот совсем сдастся. Спор — ерунда, но ссориться ему не хочется, повод не тот. — Аша, отойди.

Я понял, что спиной ему монитор загораживаю, развернулся. А там волшебная цифра светится, на всю жизнь ее запомню. Девяносто три. По меркам учебки — оценка что надо, но у Таня может и свое мнение быть на этот счет.

— Ну? — спрашиваю, радоваться погодив. — Достойно или как?

Тань только рукой махнул.

— Иди, — говорит, — черт с тобою, адреналинщик.

Был бы девкой, на шею бы бросился ему. А так только спасибо сказал, и полез за наладонником. К капитану без доклада не мне входить.

— Стой, — говорит Тань, и за запястье меня придержал. — Ты кому собрался трезвонить? Иди одевайся, я об этом. Капитану сам скажу, спор есть спор. Я думал, ты процентов на девяносто сделаешь.

Хоть я и не девка, а все ж таки его обнял. Целоваться, впрочем, не полез. А братцам полезно видеть, что если что и изменилось, так не это.

Пока я на себя натянул все, что положено, минут двадцать прошло, братцы ухихикались. Я тоже посмеялся, они без злобы это делают, необидно.

— Вы меня, — говорю, — как куклу, одеваете.

А на то и впрямь похоже. Поверх комбеза второй, жесткий, в четыре слоя, и между ними с сантиметр пустоты, двигаться можно, но странно. Ты повернешься, а комбез еще стоит. Когда в скафандр-режим перевели, еще тяжелее стало. Я руками пошевелил, ногу поднял-опустил, башкой повертел. Привыкнуть можно.

— Щиток опусти, — братцы советуют, — запотеет. Держи спрей.

Набрызгали из баллончика штукой прозрачной, мятой запахло.

— Сопи сколько влезет, — обещают, смеясь. Вроде ж не валерьяны нанюхались, да и не коты, но предвкушение в них играет, радостные они сверх собственной меры. Ну и хорошо, мрачность излишняя никому еще не помогала.

Посопеть, кстати, пришлось. Это снаружи легко, наверное, а до шлюза я еле добрел. Комбез тяжелый потому что, и магнитные подошвы на нем, чтоб с обшивки не свалиться. Парням-то легко, они вон какие здоровущие, а я раз за разом как из смолы выдирался.

Остановились они перед шлюзом, я дух перевел хоть сколько-нибудь, а пока давление регулировалось и воздух уходил, так даже отдохнуть успел. Комбез на мне раздувался, плотнел, собственные руки странными казались. И шевелятся не то чтобы с трудом, но воспринимается иначе: медленно так двигается, и объема больше занимают, я себе по щитку угодил первым делом. Братцы в селекторной связи так и закатились.

— А дальше что? — я спрашиваю. Один меня за плечо взял, к двери шлюзовой развернул, улыбается белозубо сквозь кристаллопласт.

— Гляди туда, — командует. Хорошо все-таки, что я закрытых дверей боялся, а не отпираемых. Потому что неторопливо, со значением всасывается тяжеленная плита, крошечную камеру-шлюз для космоса открывая. А космос ну до того огромный, даже когда щелка та в пол-ладони шириной, все равно огромным кажется. Наверное, из-за черноты его. Как смола, которой Эс травится с наслаждением, только кофе у него горячий, а тут меня озноб продрал, хотя откуда бы ему взяться, если комбез температуру постоянную держит.

Братцы меня подтолкнули, сами с места сдвинулись, чтоб не торопиться и шлюз зря открытым не держать. Шаги медленные получаются по намагниченному полу, сердце трясется от страха и почтения, ну и губы азартом высушило, к зубам прилипли. Ничего, — я себе думаю, — понемножку. Потихонечку. Вон как медленно дверь отъезжает. И снова подумалось: до чего же мы мелкие все. Булавочная головка, маковое зернышко. А сквозь щелочку в него тянет черную лапу зверь огромный, медленный, важный. Вечный. Поневоле испугаешься.

Страх там или не страх, а шагнуть пришлось. Братцы меня вроде как в клещи взяли, один впереди идет, чтоб я не первым вылез, второй сзади страхует. К порогу подошли, я даже глаза прикрыл, сердце в глотку подпрыгнуло.

— Наклоняйся, — мне командуют. Тут я уразумел, что снаружи от двери поручень тянется, даже не поручень, а ступенечка такая длинная. Карниз. На нее опереться можно, а руками или к плитам прицепиться, или, для особо дерганых, за второй выступ держаться. Вокруг всего корабля тот выступ тянется, только и дел: наклониться, чтоб башку себе о край шлюза не разбить, ногу поставить и рукой ухватиться. Да если и свалишься, далеко не улетишь, но об этом я позабыл в тот момент. Все силы на страх с восторгом пополам уходили, и чтоб первым не опозориться, а второму не поддаться, я свой характер дурацкий знаю — и то, и то нехорошо получиться может.

Впился я перчаткой в выступ и шагнул, перед глазами серая плоскость блеснула гладко. Плита. Под ноги себе посмотрел: стою нормально, не свалюсь. И сзади братец подталкивает нежно, я ему выход закрыл, отойти надо.

Отошел. Шаги тут другими кажутся. По земле или по коридору корабельному идешь нормально, опору чувствуешь и знаешь, что просто так из-под ног ничего никуда не ухнет. А тут вроде бы и стоишь, а вроде и летишь, всей опоры — родной корабль, иголочка малая. Правда, снаружи он еще больше кажется и родней, всем телом к нему прижаться хочется. Я и прижался, пополз по плите, как паук, вибрацией меня догнало — это, значит, моторы работают, дверь шлюзовую запирают. В самый раз испугаться совсем уж до смерти, но вместе с ужасом и облегчение приходит. Закрылись, значит, деваться некуда, надо привыкать. Не зря же вылезал.

По перчатке меня братец похлопал, наверх указывает. Я голову задрал, кивнул ему — мол, вижу, и что?

— Отцепляйся, — он мне командует, — и давай наверх.

У меня, кроме «вашу мать», и мыслей-то не осталось, но второй тут же успокоил:

— Не упадешь, тебя корабль притягивает.

Я на пробу руки разжал, в ту же секунду снова схватиться готовясь. Жутко это. Под ногами и вокруг бездна, рухнешь — всю жизнь лететь будешь, и жизни той немного останется. А потом всю смерть еще. Пока к кладбищу не прибьет или не выловит кто, но вообще-то вылавливают редко.

Однако ж не упал. Плита серая чуть отклонилась, но и только. Между мною и стеной надежной сантиметров десять, по ней руками-ногами перебирать можно в любом направлении.

— Только не прыгай, — братцы предупреждают. Тут и у меня дар речи прорезался, до тех пор губы не шевелились и кроме как выматериться от избытка чувств, ничего сказать не мог.

— Была охота, — говорю, надеясь, что помехи, то да се, может, сойдет за мужественный хрип, а не за писк перепуганный. — Мы вверх?

— Ага, к игле, — объясняют. — Ползи ровней, а то башмаком врежешь еще по шлему.

Нет уж, думаю, этого мне точно не надо. Случись с ними что, у меня сил только на то и хватит, чтоб до рубочного иллюминатора доползти и в него заколотиться — пустите, мол, домой!

Я себе как представил лицо Эса, если я такое отколю, так меня хохотом проняло. Вишу непойми на чем, от смеха умираю, только держаться не забываю. Братцы сперва спросили, чего стряслось, а я ответить не могу. Весь ужас в смех уходит, пока не кончится или дыхания не хватит — не заткнусь.

Братцы тоже рассмеялись, один меня по спине похлопал, мордой к стенке нежно прижал.

— Ты учти, — говорит, — поле тебя держит, конечно, только от резких движений улететь вполне можно. Водички попей, успокойся. Слева загубник, там рычажок.

Чуть-чуть голову внутри шлема повернуть, и вот она, вода. Из плотной резиновой штуки льется, стоит только языком нажать. Я попил, дурные мысли отгоняя, утихомирился вроде, и пополз наверх. Братцы меня страховали, да и ракетница в кармане на бедре была, чтоб назад в экстренной ситуации вернуться, а все равно я почем зря за плиты хватался, и пока долез — обматерился. Больше от усердия, чем от чего другого.

На игле держаться еще веселей. Она узкая, в человечий обхват всего, обнять можно, как родную, я и обнял. Братцы чуть пониже остановились, полезли по своим обвесам, вокруг носа поползли, детектором просвечивая на предмет микротрещин. Между собой не переговариваются даже, им без надобности, а меня то и дело спрашивают, не устал ли наверху сидеть.

— А то ведь снимем, — обещают. Ты слезай вниз, хватит с кораблем обниматься.

— Где тут верх, где низ? — спрашиваю. Мы же не просто висим, а точку растворения выбираем, корабль этак аккуратно носом рыскает, пока Эс им по черному вышивает, ищет точку, где пространство проколоть можно так, чтоб безопасней. По всему космосу эти точки есть, их хитрым способом определяют: где нет возмущений больших, где в данный момент пусто. Я в одну минуту понял, что голова кружится, но не сильно, терпеть можно. — Я уже три раза туда-сюда перевернулся. И вы на месте не сидите.

А на самом деле обратно страшнее лезть, вот и все. Я еще на Этти однажды так влетел: через забор полез в самоволку, туда-то нормально получилось, а обратно, на арматурины гнутые — вот это худо было, чуть ногу не пропорол, и в башмаке потом дырка была, чуть дождь — хлюпало. И это еще повезло, что только обувью отделался. Мог бы и яйцами приложиться.

К братцам я лез, как паук-паралитик, по три раза каждое движение выверял, в подставленные руки чуть не свалился. Братцы меня между собой зажали, один по шлему постучал легонько.

— Возвращаемся скоро, — сообщают. То ли утешает, то ли приказать готовится, если мне в голову стукнет упереться. Только мне не стукнуло. Я за поручень ухватился, кивнул.

— Минут пять еще есть, любуйся.

Совета я послушался. Он правильный был, совет. Через иллюминатор все равно не так воспринимается. Все вроде как сейчас, щиток толщиной кристаллопласту корабельному не уступает, но обзорная — одно, а когда в самом нутре космоса висишь и любуешься…

Забываешь обо всем. Ни страха не остается, ни обид. И что однажды умереть придется, это тоже отходит далеко-далеко.

Если б не братцы, я бы там до сих пор висел, зачарованный, острый блеск глазами пил бы и черноту бархатную. Ну, они привычные. Закончили, меня за плечо ухватили и обратно к поручням отконвоировали.

— Еще минутку, — прошу. Но братцы неумолимые оказались. Подпихнули меня хором к люку, код набрали открывающий.

— Нам-то не жалко, — вроде как извинением это прозвучало. И тяжелой решимостью повеяло. Если сам не шагну в шлюз — за шкирку впихнут и потом в жизни наружу не выпустят. — Но не положено долго снаружи.

Стал я расспрашивать. Странно мне показалось, ведь сами же потащили, от Таня отстояли, и теперь вдруг назад чуть не пинками гонят.

— В чем дело-то? — спрашиваю, когда в шлюз ввалились и уселись. Я даже удивился, почему ноги не держат. Вроде же не делал ничего такого, ну по обшивке полазал, труд небольшой, а вот — колени как вата. — Я еще только пару минут посмотреть хотел.

— Ты знаешь, сколько мы снаружи пробыли? — вопросом братцы отвечают. И уж на что железные, а и они сели. И сквозь щитки видно, что потом их прошибло, капли круглые на висках проступили.

— С полчаса, — удивляюсь. — Ну… минут сорок?

Они головами качают, болванчики китайские.

— Без малого три часа, — отвечают. Я башкой затряс, не поверив. Хотел спросить, снова ли они шуточки дурацкие шутить вздумали, но в глаза им глянул и осекся.

— Что, серьезно? — не верится все равно. — Почему так?

Братцы помялись, помолчали. Что-то нехорошее мне в этом молчании почудилось, но тут они снова рты раскрыли.

— Иммунитет нужен, — говорят. И видно, что не хочется им об этом, до скрежета зубовного не хочется, но и молчать не могут. — Звездную болезнь схватить можно, неужто не слышал?

— Я много чего не слышал, — говорю. В шлюзе тесно теперь казалось, свет искусственный в желтизну отдавал, и вообще я обратно хотел, в простор бескрайний, в величие чарующее. — Что за болезнь такая?

Они помолчали, только воздух шипел, давление понемногу росло. Сразу в нормальное нельзя, кровь закипит. В буквальном смысле, потому как в переносном она у меня уже вскипела, и нифига в этом хорошего нет. Тайны у всех, куда ни плюнь, кого ни тронь — двойное дно, а то и тройное, да с лабиринтом, да с замком, и хорошо еще, если на шип ядовитый не напорешься. Был бы я поумней, умел бы удовольствие от загадок получать, да только ума у меня в обрез, и в эту минуту еще меньше, чем обычно.

— Что, засмотришься и вернуться забудешь?

Я хотел съехидничать, а вышло так, что угадал. Братцы кивнули, вяло так. Неужели в этом дело, и снаружи так выкладываешься, что потом и захочешь вернуться, а сил не хватит?

Пискнуло в шлеме: можно снимать. И сигнал зеленый зажегся, дверь в сторону пошла. Братцы поднялись, шлемы с себя свинтили, меня дождались, я в три приема поднимался.

Доковылял до двери, споткнулся, меня в две руки подхватили и упасть не дали.

— Аша, — один говорит, — если мы тебя к себе позовем, как раньше, ты что скажешь?

Я злой был, умученный, и разговоры эти мне уже поперек горла стояли. Если б не спросили, тогда бы еще хуже было бы, конечно. Но спросили, это законом не запрещается и вообще по-человечески правильно.

— Позовите сперва, — бурчу, — там и узнаете. Вы ж на ногах еле стоите, до того ли?

— А мы после ужина позовем, — отзываются. — Когда отдохнешь. Так что?

А что тут ответить можно. Ради простого кайфа они друг у друга без всяких просьб есть, а раз до меня дело дошло, значит, дело серьезное. И до Глизе еще сутки как минимум.

По спине у меня ручьем пот тек, косу промочило.

— Приду, — у Таня будет с кем ночь пробыть, авось заново передраться не успеют. — Только вы мне уж расскажите, в чем дело. А то я если у Ро пойду спрашивать, так на всю ночь застряну.

Им даже переглядываться не пришлось, только вздохнули оба.

— Твоя правда, — говорят. И в дверях застряли, мне выход закрыв. — Ее еще звездецом называют. Не то чтоб снаружи время иначе шло, только человеку привыкнуть надо, зрелище уж очень нестандартное. От этого крышу рвет и кажется, что пару минут всего снаружи проболтался, а на деле уже обратно давным-давно пора.

— Ну и что, — говорю, — с корабля ведь нас в любой момент могли внутрь затащить, в чем проблема-то?

У них одинаково углы рта дернулись книзу и застыли.

— Не всех затащить получается.

Плохо это прозвучало. Тускло, как монета древняя, вытертая и окислами покрытая так, что не сразу и поймешь, что не простая медяшка перед тобою. Я воздуха безвкусного втянул. Дадут в морду, ну так что же.

— Ваш третий? — говорю. И не вопрос это был. Ну, почти не вопрос. Маленький шанс еще оставался, что я ступил и ошибся. — Да?

Кивнули оба через силу.

— Простите, — я тоже голову склонил. Не видел я их третьего, но представить несложно. Они даже когда совсем близко друг к другу стоят, все равно гнилая пустота чувствуется, тенью повисла там, где раньше брат был. — А что ж вы меня туда потащили, если так?

  
— Ты с нами был, — хмуро один отвечает. Редко такое, чтоб поодиночке они выступали, все хором обычно. — И ты бы систему возврата не раскурочил бы.

Хорошо, что я и так был как мешком по голове брякнутый. Сердце и так сжалось, а если б силы были как следует все воспринимать, тогда что? И так передернуло всего, как представил. До чего ж сучья натура у красоты бывает.

— Приду, — повторяю, сказать-то больше нечего. Когда с таким нос к носу встречаешься, любые слова беспомощными оказываются. Думал я с тем и уйти, но парни меня придержали. И морды у них помягче стали. То ли усталость отходить стала, то ли обещание подействовало, а может, и то, и это сразу.

— Ты только смотри, из жалости не вздумай, — и обняли меня. Я чуть не плюнул. И эти туда же!

— А вы херни не болтайте, — прошу. — Если б мне противно было, сказал бы.

— А Ро и Тань?

Вспомнили, надо же.

— Поздняк метаться, — отвечаю. — Пошли отмываться, я в поту весь. И кстати, у вас ножницы есть?

— Нету, — хором врут, морды хитрые. Ну и хорошо, значит, уже снова почти в норму пришли хоть на время.

Я так отмыться рвался, что чуть не на ходу с себя комбез обдирал, братцы переглянулись, обвес с меня состегнули, в обратном порядке раздели и аккуратно сложили комбезы по местам. Мне полегчало тем временем, а после ионника так и вовсе ожил. Братцы со мной в кабинку втряхнулись, я напрягся чуть, но ничего такого, они меня только по спине погладили и все. До вечера решили ждать, и я тому рад был. Мне в голове нужно было уложить все. И про звездную болезнь эту, и про третьего их братца, и как лучше будет Ро объяснить, и стоит ли объяснять вообще…

— Пошли, вернем тебя, — братцы скомандовали, едва я в чистое влез и дух перевел. Многовато за последние дни свалилось, я парням посочувствовал. И ведь это я еще не работаю, а так, приглядываюсь. И время для меня спокойное, Эсу сейчас куда тяжелей. И Таню. Он из навигационной смылся, только кресло пустое осталось и диски разложенные. Братцы в наладонники полезли, хмыкнули.

— К Эсу пошел, — сообщают. — Точку нашли, проверяют сейчас, как пить дать. Поесть успеем.

— Может, им в рубку ужин оттащить? — предлагаю. Братцы головами замотали.

— Кэп сейчас есть не будет, он только кофе литрами хлещет, — отвечают. — И лучше его сейчас не трогать, для всех безопасней.

— Ладно, — я сдался. У самого живот подвело, и вообще. Может, Тань с Эсом и могут поститься, а я не могу. С интерната еще осталось — если есть возможность пожрать, надо жрать. Если есть возможность поспать — надо спать. Второй случай может нескоро выдаться. — Только я к доку забегу на минутку.

— Отпрашиваться? — спрашивают с пониманием. — Давай мы тебя украдем, а ему не скажем?

Я представил, что Ро устроит. Если даже не сразу вспомнит, если только наутро сообразит, все равно хреново будет. И даже хуже, если наутро.

— Нет уж, — я в загривке почесал. — Еще от Ро я по кораблю не бегал. Сейчас вернусь.

Док у себя сидел. Лежал, точнее. Я сначала не понял, что он в медблоке, испугался даже — по полу всякие шурупы валяются, куски пластика хитровывернутого. И ноги из-под капсулы торчат.

Так я и знал, что он по стенкам бегать готов. Но что ломать их — это уже как-то перебор. Я рядом с тем местом потопал, где голова должна была быть, Ро из своей норы заматерился приглушенно.

— Я на минуточку, — говорю, к ногам обращаясь. — Тебе, может, помочь?

Ро ногами заерзал и выполз, как был, на спине. Руки в масле, физиономия недовольная.

— Не с чем помогать, — отвечает. — Поворотник заедает, до него просто пока долезешь — ебнешься. Тебе что?

— А просто так зайти нельзя? — я рядом со всеми этими крышками и кусками уселся прямо на пол, Ро по локтю погладил.

— А ты не просто так, — парирует. Потянул к себе тряпку какую-то, руки обтер. — Как там снаружи? Внушает?

— Тань сдал, — ну чему удивляться? Небось по пути к капитану первым делом к Ро заглянул, вахту передал и унесся. — Ро, вы сегодня без меня переночуете?

У Ро такая рожа сделалась ехидная, мама не горюй.

— Труба зовет и долг велит? — осведомляется. — Ну знаешь, ты еще по дороге не забудь в рубку заглянуть. Тогда уж всех заботой охватишь.

— Спасибо, — отвечаю, — за совет. Можно с тебя начну?

Обнял, впрочем, дозволения не дожидаясь. С ним только так и можно, если в контры идти — всем хуже. А мозги вправить и самолюбие потешить и позже можно. Когда иголки опустит.

Ро поколебался, потом меня обнял.

— Кэп на тебя злится сильно, — говорит. — Я тебе не говорил, если что.

Только этого не хватало. Я отодвинулся, рук его не выпуская.

— За тебя и за Таня? — для других вариантов думать надо, а мне нечем. И тревога грызет.

— По совокупности, и за это тоже, — он меня по спине погладил. — Досье на тебя поднял, разобраться попробовал.

— Я знаю, — говорю. — Но тут я ему не помощник, сам не знаю ничего. Если злится, зачем на борт брал? Разобраться на практике?

— Вроде того, — подтверждает. — Это я к тому, что ты постарайся не нарываться сверх меры. Кэп бесится, когда что-нибудь не по судовой роли идет, имей в виду.

— Ну уже поздно спохватываться, — я к нему совсем прижался, в ключицу подышал. — Я и братцам то же самое сказал насчет тебя и Таня. И тебе сейчас говорю, если вдруг надо.

— Не надо, — он отвечает, меня губами сухими по виску мазнул. — Иди утешай своих клонов драгоценных. Зря они тебя с собой наружу тянули. Не удержались, старое вспомнить решили?

Я кивнул. Снова нахлынуло это, про то, что не всех обратно втащить получается, и я еще крепче в Ро вцепился.

— Как так вышло? — у братцев такого не спросишь, это как ножиком в ране ковырять. — Они же как одно целое, ну какой космос такого стоит?

Ро меня по спине гладил, мягко так. Сочувствующе. Я уж и забыл, когда он такое делал.

— Это и подвело, лемуреныш, — и слова тоже прежние, ласковые. Я бы поплыл, но мысли все еще чернотой внешней взбаламучены были. — Он привык, что они всегда рядом, понимаешь? А когда оказался один, не сообразил, что дело плохо. Привык на чужое плечо опираться.

— Какого же черта они его одного отпустили, — я рыкнул и осекся. А кто знать мог? Напротив, в клоне стремление к своим вернуться должно было все остальное перешибить. Да вот не перешибло. Задним умом все крепки.

Ро меня неловко обнимал, будто перемазать боялся. Но хоть так. Я еле от него отцепился, и то не сразу.

— Мне, — спрашиваю, — что с Эсом делать? Советуй.

Он ухмыляется, ну точно сейчас выскажется. Так и вышло.

— Его только своим обычным способом пользовать не вздумай, не оценит, — и ухмылка его в улыбку превращается. — Хотя напряжение, может, и сбросит. Ты лучше с Танем вместе разберись, как тогда с замком вышло.

— Да случайно же, — я чуть не стону. — Захотелось очень.

— Много кому много чего хочется, — Ро настаивает. — В генотипе у тебя все чисто, я лично проверил. Может, кто из лаборантов чего не того и плеснул, ручаться не буду, но результат, — тут он меня по спине похлопал, — в рамках заявленной конфигурации.

— Ты когда успел это все выяснить? — я так ошалел, что даже не разозлился, хотя надо было. — Не пять минут все-таки.

— Ты на пляже лежал, кэп с юристами воевал, — объясняет, — всем занятие нашлось, я один неприкаянный болтался.

— Знаю я, как ты болтался, — я бурчу. — Тебя через день на разборы таскали. Отвлекался?

Вот же, думаю, Эс хитер. Всем тогда, получается, задания раздал, и пошел убивать комиссию. Ну разве ж не талант?

Но если я к нему сейчас попрусь, талант этот мне так по шее надает, что на всю жизнь запомню, потому что жизни той будет секунды полторы, не больше.

Ро угукнул согласно и меня легонько от себя отпихнул, необидно вовсе.

— Иди приводи их в чувство, — он помолчал и добавил, — да не трясись так. Разъяснится, он и успокоится.

Не особенно это меня утешило, но что поделаешь? Махнул рукой да и пошел, напоследок на Ро поглядев внимательно. Нет, не будет он сегодня из Таня жилы выматывать, да и вообще они взрослые, разберутся.

Братцы уже за столом сидели, уничтожали запасы провизии. Может, Эсу ничего кроме кофе и не лезет в глотку от треволнений всяких, а у меня не так. И у братцев не так, вон как наворачивают.

Мне, впрочем, оставили сполна. Я жую, сам на них пялюсь, и сам себе аппетит порчу мыслями дурными. Каково это вообще, клоном быть? Одинаково все до последней клеточки, мысли разные, но колея-то одна, и мир одинаково воспринимается. Как же это чувствуется, когда свое и родное донельзя, вроде руки третьей или там, скажем, левого предсердия, от тебя внезапно отходит, и нет его больше, и не будет никогда?

Дрожью пробирает, стоит лишь представить. Значит, не надо представлять, потому как все равно не получится все в полной мере ощутить — оно и к лучшему, — а если наполовину или там на четверть проникнуться, так лучше уж никак. Честнее будет.

Братцы на меня уставились хором, как две рыбы из аквариума. Не знаю, почему мне рыбы на ум пришли, а только было что-то в этом взгляде такое… не равнодушие, не терпение, не пустой интерес, а что-то вместе взятое. Так рыба смотрит на мир снаружи, он чужой ей совсем. Выпрыгнуть на минутку можно, но и все на этом.

— Аша, — один говорит почти сочувственно, — не думай. Если передумал, мы ж поймем.

Опять двадцать пять.

— Мне прямо тут раздеться и дать, чтоб вы успокоились? — я сперва рявкнул, потом извинился все-таки. Как обычно, в общем. — Я о другом вообще.

Они снова мне в лицо взглядами светлыми уперлись. Они в своем аквариуме навсегда, от пробирки до утилизатора, другого не хотят, обычная человеческая жизнь для них пустой казаться должна и ужасной — как так, в одиночку? Совсем одному?

Не нужно было спрашивать, но я спросил. Не любопытство это было, меня другое трясло. Как это я раньше на их смешки да подколки, и споры дуралейские покупался? Как понять не сумел, какую бездну они между собой носят?

— Вы его выловили… потом?

Они дернулись синхронно. Ах, молодец, Аша. Сам же себе говорил, что ножом в рану тыкать не собираешься, а теперь расковырял и солью сверху присыпал.

Они только кивнули, слов недостало.

— И третий у вас будет? — это я уже совсем зарылся и зарвался. О прошлом спрашивать нельзя, но простить могут, оно уже было, на то и прошлое, чтоб о нем знать. А о будущем никто ничего знать не может, оно хрупкое, слабое, из теней сплетено и из надежд, тронешь — рассыпаться может.

— Будет, — твердо оба отвечают. И пальцами сплелись. Прошлое ушло, дверь закрылась. И хорошо. Пока не закроется, будущему не бывать. Я тарелку свою отодвинул, поднялся и третьим к ним забрался, стул придвинув. Втерся между ними и обоих обнял.

— Вы, — говорю, — простите, что я так по живому. Не со зла. И за то, что с собой взяли, спасибо.

Тяжко это, как ни крути, знакомое лицо в чужом искать. Не моя вина, конечно, но им разве легче?

Теплом своим отогреть хоть малость, а больше ничего для них сделать невозможно. Денег дать — так ведь не возьмут, и что те деньги, капля в море. Клонов каждый день делают десятками, если не сотнями, но тут заказ частный, сложный, за остальных-то компании да правительства платят, а тут…

Только и надежды, что еще несколько рейсов, да Эс свою руку к судьбам их приложит, как к моей приложил. Тогда получится.

Больше мы о третьем не говорили. И мысли о том, каково это, в звездную пыль и смерть лететь, смеясь от счастья и о двух своих самых родных людях забыв, я бросил. Это можно до такого додуматься, что свихнешься, а я и так проблема ходячая, нечего команде жизнь портить.

Они в этот раз недобрые были, растеребил я им души вопросами дурными, и злость в них прорезаться стала. Скогтили меня неслабо, комбез в два счета ободрали, и целовали чуть не в кровь, будто торопились куда. Я напрягся сперва, потом дошло: анестезия. Им просто забыться надо, пережитое сжечь, чтоб не мучило. И потому я уступать перестал, сам в ответ ожесточился. Целуют больно, а я в ответ кусаюсь, прижали сильнее, чем раньше — ногтями царапнул без жалости. И дыхание тройное частое на всю каюту, будто звери дерутся молча, на вой и рык сил не тратя.

— Не калечить, — говорю, — остальное можно.

Хоть и не спрашивали они меня, а все-таки кивнули — поняли, мол. Очень скоро я на животе оказался, один меня в рот имеет, за челюсть придерживая на всякий случай, второй сзади себе путь проколачивает. По спине от этого жар течет от макушки до крестца, вдохнуть и то тяжело, и весь я в синяках наутро буду, если раньше шею не свернут.

Да и черт бы с ними, с синяками. А что братцы меня не угробят, я уверен был, зачем бы им. Передышки выпрашивать не стал, и потому через пару часов меня можно было хоть на запчасти разобрать, не пискнул бы. Вот они, значит, какие бывают, когда не сдерживаются?

Один глупый повод для гордости оставался: братцев я тоже укатал. Не так, конечно, как они меня, но все ж таки. Я сначала даже не сообразил, что они поутихли, только минут через пять дошло, что больше меня за волосы никто к себе не тянет и всей пятерней за яйца не хватает, чтоб раньше времени не кончил. Сперва сам себе не поверил, лицо от пота со спермой пополам обтер и вижу — лежат, пальцами сцепившись, глаза закрыли, в себя ушли. И хорошо. Им сейчас нужно только вдвоем побыть, с мечтой о третьем. Тени эти и надежды хоть и хрупкие, да крепкими становятся быстро. Не то чтоб это моя заслуга была, вовсе нет, а только когда тишина внутри наступает, когда злоба отходит и отчаянье черное, тогда мечтаний черед. Они как кристаллы выпадают и в веру превращаются, по себе знаю.

Не стал я их трогать, так и отрубился, где лежал. Меня бы сам Эс не поднял, так я вымотался. И снилась мне черная пустота, звездами проткнутая, и Эсов голос в селекторе. Кошмарный, в общем, вышел сон. Я голос-то слышу, понимаю, что меня зовут, а глаз открыть не могу и проснуться тоже, точно как тогда, с тварью той. Наверное, я пинаться начал, потому как в ответ меня за плечи затрясли и разбудили все-таки.

— Подъем, — говорят. — А то опять растворение проспишь.

Я так и подскочил. Ноги трясутся, в мышцах кисель, весь черт знает в чем, коса дыбом, а только в жизни себе не прощу, если и этот раз пропущу, тут братцы правы. Мыться времени нет, я еле-еле успел обтереться, сам думаю — не дай бог меня Эс таким увидит, взбесится пуще прежнего.

Мне, может, с полчаса и выпало спать, оттого мысли вялые, неуклюжие, ухватить не получается. И зевками рот раздирает.

— В рубку? — спрашиваю, на пороге застряв. Братцы комбезы на себе оправили, как и не было ничего. Только запах от них недвусмысленный и морды тоже такие, что слепым надо быть, чтоб не догадаться. И обоняния лишенным.

— Да, — говорят. — Подыхать, так с музыкой.

ЧАСТЬ 2

Это шутка такая несмешная, зато правдивая. Когда все уже готово и только кнопочку осталось нажать, и весь корабль возьмет да и исчезнет из точки А, а в точке Б, за миллионы миль отсюда, в ту же секунду соберется, лучше всем вместе быть. Оно понятно, случаев таких, чтоб не собралось все как положено, за последние лет триста было совсем немного, а все же страшно это. Створ-блок Танем со всех сторон перебран и обласкан, Эс точку входа-выхода нашел, братцы за всю прочую технику отвечают головами своими стрижеными, а все равно поджилки трясутся. Слишком уж много на кону. И растворение не зря самым рискованным и важным моментом рейса считается. Отклонение секундное, ошибочка микроскопическая, да хоть напряжения скачок — и все, никто тебя не увидит больше. Никогда. В учебке объясняли, что времени растворение не занимает. Только что был нормальный корабль, и тут же он в другой точке вселенной возникает, словно карту звездную иглой проткнули, но что в этом проколе — никто не знает. Наука не дошла пока.

А только рассказывают, что там все те, кому собраться не удалось. Страшилка такая детская — мол, так они там до сих пор и болтаются, и всегда будут, время-то остановилось для них, и вообще все остановилось. Ад настоящий, не дай бог туда попасть.

В рубке хоть топор вешай, кофеин через кожу из воздуха всасывается, аж голову кружит от запаха, и чашек ряд выстроился. Эс на нас глянул, от монитора отвернувшись, кивком на кресла указал. Может, он и злится, а только кивок этот меня выручил. Я ж ни разу еще в сознании не растворялся, могут и ноги подкоситься.

И комментариев никаких не было, хотя Эс все понял в секунду, конечно. Просто все собрались, Ро прибежал из медблока, уже чистый и почти добрый, на меня скосился и молчком в своем кресле устроился. Мне между ним и братцами выпало сидеть. Никто не говорил ничего, молчания не портил. Я только подлокотники так сжал, что еще чуть, и хрустнули бы или они, или пальцы мои. Сердце грохотало, и глупость на ум пришла: надо о хорошем подумать. Если вдруг не получится, если мы в аду космолетчиковском застрянем навсегда без шанса выбраться, если все вокруг нас остановится навсегда, и ни встать, ни шевельнуться, ни подумать даже о том, чтоб шевельнуться, так лучше, чтоб хорошая мысль в голове была.

Эс пальцы над пультом занес, все индикаторы ему зелеными глазами моргали — вперед, мол, все у нас хорошо, все работает как надо, — я дыхание затаил и подумал не о Ро, не о Тане, даже не о Глизе замечательной, где такие шикарные цветы и бордели, и даже не о том, какой я идиот, что в космос поперся. И не о пайке, хотя это разумно было бы, мысль о жратве всегда приятна.

Подумал об пропасти, что вокруг нас. Черная, прекрасная. О том, как третий братец в нее упал навсегда, как все системы в скафандре отключились, и первым делом щит, от излучения спасающий, а он летел и смеялся.

Не самая худшая смерть, если так подумать. Если что, мы тоже так полетим, в звоне и прелести убийственной, которую человеческое сердце вместить, не разорвавшись, не может. Разве плохо?

Тут Эс кнопку и нажал. Ничего не говорил, на этот счет примет не было. Первая экспедиция в створ-канал как рухнула, так и не видел ее больше никто. Значит, мы еще и не одни лететь будем. С коллегами.

У меня только губы в ухмылке растянулись, и тут подкатило со всех сторон, будто воздухом толкнуло. Толчок — и все. Свет горит, парни из кресел поднимаются, лица у всех просветлели, облегчение на них аршинными буквами написано. И как ни сдерживайся, все равно видно, что не один я всерьез напуган был. Смотрю я на них и понимаю: они нарики все до единого, вот что. И я уже тоже подсел безвозвратно. С одного контракта, как с одной дозы, спрыгнуть можно еще, всю жизнь вспоминать будешь, конечно, и сны видеть, но можно. А со второго уже нет. Я от кресла отклеился, на шатких ногах к Эсу подошел, тот развернулся башней металлической.

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает. Парни за спиной моей, слышу, нарочно разговор завели погромче, чтоб не было впечатления, что подслушивают. Это они молодцы, это правильно.

— Поблагодарить хотел, — отвечаю. Буква Эсова морщинками пошла, когда он брови сдвинул. — За то, что меня отговорить пытались. Поздно, конечно, но за заботу спасибо.

— Когда это я тебя отговаривал? — Эс даже ко мне чуть наклонился, чтоб другим его слова не достались, а только мне. — Не припомню.

— Да ну, — я даже ухмыльнулся, — Тань бы мне в жизни не рассказал, если бы вы запретили.

— Щ-щ-щенок, — Эс головой качает. — Далеко пойдешь, если в пути не сдохнешь.

Тут мне возразить пришлось, даром что сердце в пятках колотилось.

— Не дальше, чем судовая роль велит. У меня способностей на техника максимум, и то лет через пять.

Думал, он меня за наглость в трюмы пошлет, но Эс такой человек, что ему на угрозы размениваться не с руки. Любую угрозу я как команду восприму, и он это знает, и я. И любая угроза слабее того, что он при желании сделать со мной может, это тоже понятно.

Он поверх головы моей посмотрел и рыкнул:

— Всем по местам.

Все и разошлись. Никому рядом с капитаном злющим и недавним растворением вздернутым долго находиться не хочется. Я тоже шагнул назад, об ионнике мечтая. Мне-то ничего, а Эса вид мой еще больше из себя выводить должен, на сухом пайке ведь живет которую неделю. Может, на Гее у него и был кто, но в основном он на корабле женат. Если бы можно было с кораблем и трахаться, не было бы Эсу большего счастья. Но вот нельзя, конструкция не предусматривает. А я сам и предложил бы, да сил не хватит пережить, после братцев так особенно.

Я только полшажочка сделать успел, тут на плечо мне тяжеленная рука его и опустилась.

— А ты постой, — командует. Я застыл. Пока команда рядом, не так страшно, а когда наедине…

Он в кресло свое уселся, прямо памятник капитану-первооткрывателю. И морда каменная, и спина прямая.

— Иди сюда, — говорит. Я подошел, шагах в двух от него замер. Он сидит, я стою, а глаза на одном уровне оказались. Если ему стресс сбросить надо, если он тоже прошлый рейс вспоминает, так ситуация самая подходящая. Сердце от этого частит, от страха заходится, опаской сладкой по жилам отдается. Нужно мне все-таки было в шлюхи идти, явно мое призвание. Если даже то, что мужик в полтора центнера весом, до белого каления доведенный, не пугает — значит, мозгов у меня нет, зарабатывать другим местом положено.

— Два момента, — Эс рубит, как топором. — Свободное время можешь проводить с кем угодно и в какой угодно позе, но если из-за вашего блядства хоть что-нибудь не так пойдет, спущу шкуру, это ясно?

Киваю. Куда яснее. Кто-нибудь проспит из-за меня, рука дрогнет, наладонник в каюте забудет — пиши пропало, кэп шутить не умеет, а слова вроде «милосердие» или там «прощение» только в словарях читал.

— Второе, — он на меня совсем уж острым, волчьим взглядом скосился. — Не маячь, рядом садись. И смотри, сопляк, внимательно.

Я сел. Сквозь страх любопытство чертово неуемное пробивалось. Эс вдруг как-то будто бы успокоился, ощущение было — как будто ствол из-под ребер убрали. Как будто он гнев свой куда-то в другую сторону перенаправил, даже дышать легче стало. Я сел и стал смотреть, что еще было делать?

— Это, — Эс уже не рубил, а откусывал по слову и попутно тыкал пальцем в яркую зеленую россыпь на пульте, — данные со створ-блока. Тебе Тань еще не объяснял, конечно, — он физиономию скривил, — только если ты на своей Этти не только брюкве под корень смотрел, то и о принципе растворения слышал. Слышал?

Вправду совсем дебилом надо быть, чтоб о таких вещах не слышать даже, в наши-то дни. Кивнул я и фразу заученную из того, что в учебке усвоил, отбарабанил:

— Частицы, имеющие корпускулярно-волновую природу, переходят в состояние волны.

Эса не перекосило. Все-таки силен мужик. А до меня юмор ситуации доходить стал: сижу весь в поту и прочем рядом с капитаном, вроде как экзамен сдаю. Хоть бы не заржать в голос.

— А ты, умник, никогда не задумывался о том, что обратный переход сложней, чем прямой? — Эс допрос свой продолжает. Я аж вздрогнул.

— Задумывался, — отвечаю, — как раз сегодня. Вниз лезть всегда тяжелей.

Эс чашку кофейную из ряда товарок вынул, оглядел недовольно, обратно водрузил. Там ничего, кроме гущи, не было.

— Корабль с экипажем и грузом, если есть, образует единое временное целое, — капитан чеканит. Может, из книжки тоже, может, думает в таких выражениях. Я поднапрягся, вспоминая. Про растворение только ленивый не болтает, тема уж очень благодатная — тут тебе и опасность нервы щекочет, и свежесть технологий, и романтика дальних странствий. А вот подробностей не очень-то много, вроде как ни к чему это. Ученые за тебя уже все придумали, а твое дело малое: точку нашел, системы проверил, помолился и кнопку нажал, а о большем не спрашивай, все равно никто не поймет, как створ-блок работает. Потому я с особым вниманием слушал. Эс-то специалист. Не яйцеголовый ученый, не технарь, по чертежу собирающий тютелька в тютельку неизвестного назначения хрень, а как раз тот, кто на растворениях собаку съел.

— В момент запуска створ-блока создается совокупность полей, — тут Эс замолчал, поморщился недовольно. — Давай по-простому. Всего в растворении два этапа. Первый: собрать из всего этого, — тут он пощелкал пальцами по креслу, рукой рубку обвел, весь корабль обозначив, — информационный слепок. Подробности выражаются кучей заумных уравнений и несколькими нобелевками. Второй: собрать по слепку так, как было. Поэтому мы задаем координаты точки створа, ясно?

Я в затылке поскреб. Ну где-то как-то… но нехорошо то, что я ни хрена не понимаю, каким боком ко мне это относится.

— А теперь представь, — Эс гудит, — что будет, если к этому информационному образу будет доступ у любого, кому попрыгать захотелось. Команды всякие бывают, это у нас пять человек на борту… шесть, — он поправился, — но бывают же и лайнеры, и военные корабли, там сотнями экипаж исчисляется и пассажиры — тысячами. Следишь за мыслью?

— Значит, код доступа должен быть или что-то в этом роде? — еще бы я не следил. У меня во всех местах уже чесалось от интереса. — Ну, чтоб кто попало не лазил.

Эс кивнул, помолчал значительно.

— Есть код, — он опять паузу сделал, словно думал, стоит ли говорить. — В просторечии — имя корабля. Это и пароль, и интерфейс. Сложно к восприятию?

— Сложно, — отвечаю. — Но меня другое больше волнует, капитан Эс.

— Дай угадаю, — без улыбки предлагает, — при чем тут ты?

Я кивнул. Да, мол, это и тревожит.

— Сначала времени не хватило, — недовольно он сообщает, — нужно было тебя вытаскивать, судно в карантин ставить, то да сё. А потом логи, журнал корабельный уже комиссия затребовала. Ты об этом-то хоть в курсе? Что все происходящее на судне в лог автоматически пишется?

Я чуть не подскочил.

— Совсем все? — и гляжу на кэпа с подозрением. О таком уговора не было.

— Идиот, — ответом мне. — Все, что корабля касается. Была ли тревога, какая именно, какая система как сработала, какие параметры были в любую секунду движения, ясно? Кто к какой системе подключался и что делал в ней. Частной жизни не касается — ну разве что ты решишь потрахаться где-нибудь в закрытой зоне, и датчики взвоют.

Я расслабился чуть. И заткнулся, ему не мешая. Эс редко разговаривает, а со мной — так это вообще первый случай, чтоб он больше десяти слов подряд сказал.

— Перед разбором, — он пальцем вверх ткнул, — конечно, все логи перешерстили, как-никак основной документ. Давно я себя таким кретином не чувствовал, как когда мне эту запись продемонстрировали и спросили, как я могу объяснить внезапный несанкционированный доступ к имени корабля, случившийся шестого июля сего года в три двадцать шесть по судовому времени.

Вообще я после учебки стал гораздо реже ругаться, не принято это. Это только в голофильмах да в комиксах пилотов с пиратами путают, тут тебе и шрам поперек морды, и через слово мат зацензуренный. А на самом деле не принято. Можно, но не принято. Вроде как унижает достоинство собеседника.

Но тут я как-то о достоинстве этом забыл.

— Охуеть, — говорю. — Кэп, вы чего думаете, это я?

Он меня буравит глазищами своими, рентген натуральный.

— А тут и думать нечего, Аша, — отвечает мягко так. Как тигриной лапой погладил. С летальным исходом, потому как я сейчас помру прямо тут от ужаса. — В логе сразу за этим проникновением дырка на пять секунд. Пустая запись. Как раз в тот момент, как ты дверь открыл. Это уже после обнаружилось, когда посекундно стали события восстанавливать.

Я в кресле прямо от него пятиться стал, сам того не понимая. Вжался всей спиной и смотрю, как кролик на удава.

Кэп потянулся, с полки из-под пульта вынул кусок пластика, весь ниточками контактов прочерченный, мне протянул. Кусок микросхемы, диоды какие-то, края неровные, будто из общей схемы тот кусок выломали небрежно.

— Держи на память. Мне самому на память следователь отдал.

Блядь, думаю, это сколько же я всего пропустил, пока в беспамятстве в госпитале валялся. Выходит, за них тогда очень даже неслабо службы министерские взялись. Чтоб в глаза Эсу не смотреть, уставился на этот огрызок, электроникой горелой напичканный. Знакомое что-то чудится в линиях серебряных.

— Правильно мыслишь, — Эс говорит. — Тот замок вынули на экспертизу, потом я выпросил. И дело, Аша, не в том, что ты нам спасением оказался, хотя за это спасибо, конечно, сказать бы полагалось.

У меня губы сухие были и язык. Оттого даже выматериться не получалось. Я взглядом разрешения попросил, чашку его взял, давно остывшую. Там гуща была в основном, но полглотка черной смолы холодной оставалось. От горечи мозги проясниться должны были.

— Как вы меня… — не получилось сформулировать. — Меня посадить должны были, да?

— Нет, в лабораторию забрать для опытов, — и по голосу не поймешь, ирония или правда. — За что тебя сажать? Разве что за диссимуляцию. Но это на общую глупость и мою халатность списать легко оказалось. Ну не заметил, что релакс стал еще тупее, чем был изначально, а релакс откуда знает, что обо всех внезапных изменениях самочувствия надо сообщать незамедлительно? Под присмотром врачебным находился, как-никак.

Я вспомнил тот присмотр и лицо руками закрыл, чтоб не плакать и не смеяться разом. Только истерики моей капитану и не хватало для полного счастья.

— Так что все объяснилось, — Эс, по звуку судя, поднялся. Я в кресле своем сжался, тут он меня по локтю похлопал и стакан протянул. Воды принес, хоть я и не просил. Я от этого очумел окончательно, взял, как так и надо, выхлебал в один глоток. Лучше бы спиртного, конечно, но и так сойдет. — Кроме этой дырки в логе и доступа к имени.

Тут меня осенило надеждой сладкой, все объясняющей.

— Может, это она? Ну… эта, как ее?

— Сущность, — твердо капитан говорит. — Нет, Аша, не она. И не детишки ее.

— Откуда вы знаете?! — я впервые в жизни на него ору и не боюсь. Отчаяние сильнее страха потому что. — Она вам что, сама сказала? Присягу принесла правду говорить и ничего кроме?

— Нет, — тихо кэп отвечает. Я заткнулся, губу прокусил до крови почти. — Ее я лично прикончил, а детишки эти чертовы еще не успели в тебе наштамповаться и до отдельных сознаний дорасти, не то бы ты тут не сидел. Просто от этой суки след бы остался. По всему кораблю наследила, и там тоже должна была. Никакое поле так не действует, чтоб следов не оставить. И с чего бы ей дверь открывать? Нет, Аша. Это ты.

— Как? — я тоже тихий стал. Кончена жизнь, как ни крути. И понятно, отчего кэп меня подальше от людей на отдых услал, и отчего так быстро согласился в следующий рейс взять. Чего не понимаешь, то опасно. Что опасно, то нужно поближе к себе держать, под наблюдением ежесекундным. — Я обычный, вы сами знаете уже.

— Значит, что-то другое здесь, — отвечает он, и ясно делается, что задачку эту он не первый день в уме вертит. Ответа пока не нашел, но к выводам определенным пришел, варианты неправдоподобные отсек и на финишную прямую вышел. Только и забот, что нужные данные добыть и в решение оформить. И не отстанет он, как гончая, след взявшая. — Я рад был, когда ты сам позвонил. Очень вовремя вышло: мы только за тобой приехали, уговаривать, а уговаривать и не нужно.

— Угу, — я отзываюсь. И слезы вскипают дурацкие, обидные. Я так тогда трясся, так надеялся, а уже все решено было за меня. Интересно, если б я правда в Токио решил, чего бы Эс сделал? Поманил бы романтикой и сертификатом новеньким? Так ведь и это тоже решено заранее было. — Сука вы, капитан.

Сказал и рот себе зажал, да поздно. Сейчас он мне зубы в глотку вобьет и будет прав.

— Тебе бы лучше было, если б я тебя не на борт взял на свой страх и риск, а на официальное разбирательство оставил? — он спрашивает со спокойствием непрошибаемым. — Вообще еще не поздно, если настаиваешь.

Стыдом меня не обожгло, так — задрожало где-то внутри. Однако ощутимо задрожало. По логике как выходит: Эс меня взял, всей командой и собой рискует, ну как меня опять не пойми с чего понесет в самое сердце корабля, в его этот… информационный слепок? Что, если я там сдвину что-нибудь на запятую, на значок крошечный или что там еще есть?

— Простите, капитан, — говорю. Вправду есть за что прощения просить. Выходит, кэп за две недели неполных хочет в задачке разобраться, а потом уже по обстоятельствам решать, и я ему, кстати говоря, своими попытками в команду вписать вовсе не помогаю. Ну как выяснится, что я засланный неизвестной инопланетной цивилизацией шпион и вредитель? А досье, ну что досье, его и подделать можно. И жизнь на Этти — разве плохое прикрытие? Социализация, внедрение и все дела. — Не надо официального. Вы меня как от него отмазали?

— Подумай, — он плечами пожимает. Как небоскреб, размяться решивший после долгой неподвижности. — По инструкции тебе ничего предъявить нельзя, прямых доказательств нет и следов ты не оставил. А уверенность к делу не пришьешь. Списали на системный глюк и незадокументированные способности ксеносущности. С нее уже спрос был невелик, опровергнуть не могла.

— А как вы ее? — «убили» я договаривать не стал. Она и так в полном смысле не особенно живая была.

Эс только скривился.

— И не напоминай. Визгу много было. Тань всю электромагнитную систему запустил, и сущность твою на куски порвало.

— Не моя она, — я тряскими губами выговариваю. — А детишки?

— Ро полностью тебе кровь вычистил от них и загнал в медкапсулу, она по дефолту функции восстанавливает, — Эс себе морду потер. Устали мы оба. Я от страха, он от работы. Не сахар должность, что и говорить.

— Что мне сделать, чтоб вы довольны были? — ничего умнее мне в голову не пришло. — С судна списаться к чертовой матери и больше в пространство не лезть?

— Оно безопасней было бы, — отвечает. — Для нас. Для тебя… наверное, тоже. Но команда к тебе прикипела, и чинуши чертовы следят. Если сейчас тебя спишу, снова вцепятся — почему? Может, в тебе все-таки дело было?

Я головой затряс. Ничего не понимаю потому что.

— Но дело-то закрыто или как?

Все же лучше о таком знать, а не маяться догадками. Это Эс понимать должен. Они-то все в курсе, а мне особо неоткуда было знать, я недели две после операции в полуяви жил и все важное как-то мимо меня текло.

— Закрыто, с оговорками, — Эс кривится. — Если что подобное повторится, придется нам на твою Эттильни лететь, брюкву выращивать.

— Там не только брюква, — отвечаю, голоса своего не узнавая. — Искусственный белок. «Мясо» который.

— Невелика разница, — он подытожил. — Я тебе зачем все это рассказал: следи за собой, Аша. Что ты нас всех угробить хотел, в это я не верю, учиться запретить не могу, человек от незнания больше наворотить способен. Но следи, черт тебя дери, что ты делаешь. Я сам к имени прикасаюсь только перед растворением, а ты всю систему корабельную дернул напрямую. И я знать хочу, как тебе это удалось. Нарочно контракт такой взял, чтоб особо не напрягаться и многократно не растворяться. Сиди с Танем, разбирайтесь, как такое возможно и, главное, как второй раз такого не сотворить. А блядство поумерь.

— Это не блядство, — я бурчу, кровь в рожу вся бросилась разом. — Просто не мне одному тяжко пришлось. Вам, к примеру, разве легче?

— Мне нормально, — он отвечает. И чувствуется, что разговор наш дикий к концу подходит, он мне все высказал, что хотел, и я ему вроде как в тягость немного стал. А мне уходить совсем не хочется, мне к нему прижаться хочется покрепче. Это дурной рефлекс с Этти еще: если есть рядом большой парень, тебя другие не тронут. Защита и опора.

— Кэп, — говорю, готовясь из рубки драпать на полной скорости. — Можно я вам хорошее сделаю?

— Единственным отработанным способом? — язвит, а оно и не в обиду вовсе. Пусть его. Тем более правду сказал, я по-другому не умею пока что. Зато уж этому способу обучен, сам же и учил.

— Ага, — киваю, на лапы его глядя. Все-таки человек странно устроен: полчаса назад я бы полжизни отдал, чтоб удрать отсюда поскорей, отлежаться мечтал, а теперь только гляну на Эса, и сердце частить начинает, и следы от братцевых зубов не саднят, а побаливают этак приятно. Дразняще. — Уж его я с вашей помощью в прошлом рейсе отработал от и до. Или забыли?

Губы узкие у него и жесткие. Я помню. Теперь видно стало, что вздрагивают, улыбку давя. Или слова, которых по судовой роли произносить не положено.

— Страх потерял, — он мне говорит вроде как даже довольным голосом. — Парни тебя избаловали, я гляжу.

Подбородок, до синевы выскобленный, потер и добавляет:

— Всеми способами.

Вот же, думаю, мастер точных формулировок. Ну да ему иначе нельзя. Поди выживи, команда, если твой капитан в собственных словах нетверд!

Однако ж главное не в словах кроется. Хотел бы он вправду меня выгнать, так кто бы ему помешал? Не этого ему хочется.

Я шажок вперед сделал, нашивки на груди широкой блеснули в самые глаза, от дыхания затуманились. Я ладонью их накрыл, сердце чужое огромное мне в руку толкнулось.

— Мне пойти помыться? — спрашиваю тихонько. Хотя подозрения во мне растут и крепнут: феромоны или гормоны, или чем там хорошо оттраханный организм пахнет, они и раздражают, и на нужный лад настраивают. Заводят, короче говоря.

Слышу, он дыхание задержал на мгновение. И сердце снова мне в ладонь: бух, бух.

— Значит, не нужно? — совсем уж шепотом уточняю. Под рукой моей рычание зародилось, вибрация низкая и из самой глубины идущая.

Только сказать Эс ничего не сказал. К себе меня поднял и все рычание глухое мне в губы выдохнул. Миг, и рот мне обожгло, колени подломились, одна опора осталась, и уж ее я не упустил, в комбез капитанский вцепился, ткань сминая.

— Сученыш драный, — Эс мне сообщает. Поцеловал еще разок губами жесткими и от себя отпихнул. Только держать при этом продолжает. — Не здесь. Еще я в рубке не ебался.

Оно, в общем, правильно, только не передумает ли по дороге? Маловероятно, но кто его знает. Я щекой о грудь его потерся, нашивки жесткие от тумана собой протер.

— Мне, — говорю, — тоже не доводилось. Попробуем?

Я всего на свете ожидал. И что вообще попрет, Эс, он такой — ни себе спуску не дает, ни тем, кому рядом выпало оказаться. И что в каюту свою потащит, или, скажем, Таня вызвать тоже мог, вахту передать. Мало ли что в армированную башку придти может?

Но что меня Эс мордой развернет прямо в панель обзорную — вот этого я никак не ждал. В плоскость холодную руками уперся рефлекторно, Эс меня в ладонях валяет, как глины комок, всего облапал, а я смотрю в эту глубину бездонную, и таким дежа вю меня охлестнуло, что застонать вовсе не от хватки грубой пришлось. Не отпустит меня ни Эс, ни зверь стоглазый. И не поймешь, кто меня сейчас трахнет — он сам? Корабль? Пространство бесконечное добралось все-таки, холодом ладони и щеку жжет, жаром спину гладит, прижимается.

Может, того и надо, чтоб я с ним до конца договорился, родным ему стал?

Орать мне Эс не дал. Распластал на стекле черном, все следы губами по новой наметил, вкус чужой слизал, пальцами не стал даже проверять, сразу вставил. Там не то что орать, там не задохнуться бы, потому как чувство такое, будто в задницу штырь железный вколотили до самой глотки, и боль раскаленная от него все тело залила, ни уголочка нетронутого не оставила.

Тань мягче стал, вот странность. А Эс впервые в жизни со мной не сдерживался. Об этом я потом подумать сумел, уже когда все кончилось — а кончилось нескоро. Боль во мне шевелилась, во рту металлом отдавалась и о зубы лязгала. Или это я сам так под Эсом трясся. Руки потные по стеклу проскользили, Эс приостановился на секундочку, меня поддернул, на место вернул и прижал намертво. Ну да секунды той мне хватило, чтоб стоном захлебнуться.

Терпи, — командует, и боль меня снова пронизала снизу доверху, в позвонках захрустела стеклом битым. Звезды мне в лицо глядят, я к ним, тварям ледяным, прижат всем телом, стонать не могу. Мне бы воздуха немного. Совсем чуточку. Я бы взвыл на весь корабль, да что там, я бы до самой Глизе доорался. Но не дает мне Эс продохнуть, раз за разом вгоняет. И останавливаться вроде как вовсе не намерен никогда. Работает, как поршень, в плоскость обзорную вплавил меня и руки так прижал, что не убежишь. В таких случаях единственный шанс: позволить. Начнешь противиться, еще хуже будет. Нужно все мышцы расслабить, повиснуть в чужих руках тряпочкой мягкой, только трудно это, глупое тело само напрягается, драться хочет. Правда, у него силы не бесконечные, и когда кончаются — само обмякает. Капитан меня с полчаса, наверное, пользовал, и большую часть процесса я в его ладонях провисел, ни на что не надеясь. Самое удивительное, что до конца процесса в сознании дожил, еще и кончить ухитрился. Насухую почти, тряхнуло все нервы избытком ощущений и отпустило. Так, наверное, удавленники кончают: удовольствия нет, только облегчения. А все же и оно ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем наслаждением, когда через миллион лет по личному времени Эс во мне шевелиться перестал и вытащил неохотно. Охнул я, сопли и слезы утер, панель тоже чистотой теперь не блещет, надо потом прибраться…

Чтоб ноги меня держать отказались, такое бывало. Но чтоб сам хребет? Предатель он. Я сесть даже не пытался, наученный, думал на секундочку на полу свернуться, от боли отдохнуть и облегчением насладиться. Не вышло, в поясницу будто иголок насыпали. Пока я корчился, Эс себя в порядок привел, салфетку смятую в утилизатор швырнул, подошел ко мне и навис. Меня от ужаса так и заколодило. Вариантов два: извиняться или повторять. И то, и другое для меня смерть верная. Если повторит, я прямо тут под ним сдохну, я и так уже не очень-то живой. Если примется прощения просить, это еще хуже. Эс и так ко мне сегодня поразительную мягкость проявлял, откровенно все рассказал, пожалел, на приглашение ответил. Если после всего этого еще извиняться будет, я ему от стыда в жизни в глаза посмотреть не сумею. Сам же предложил? И знал, кому предлагаю, и чего ждать можно? Это раньше кэп меня берег, чтоб общую игру не портить, раз в жизни решил полностью все попробовать, коль уж предложили, и такой облом.

Протянул я ему руку, себя заставил морду не кривить. В каюте своей поваляюсь, когда дойду, там кривиться буду и у Ро обезболивающее просить. Да и не сделал он мне ничего фатального, это вроде перегрузки просто. Когда на тебя полтораста килограммов мышц и стали опираются, собой к кристаллопласту притискивают, это сколько выходит в общепринятых системах измерения?

Он меня дернул легонечко, уже явно силу с поводом соизмеряя, а не как пять минут тому назад. И на ногах я устоял, что само по себе чудом было. Шатался, правда, как пьяный.

— Больше так не нарывайся, — Эс не требует, не приказывает. Советует. Я на себе комбез задернуть пытаюсь, пальцы скользят, он мне помог, глянул критически. — До каюты доберешься?

— Доберусь, — сиплю. Злой у меня капитан, и любовь у него злая, если сам себя под замок не запрет. Ему бы кого покрепче, пожелезнее. Слабеньким интересом дернуло: был ли кто такой, кто поцелуи Эсовы в полную силу принять без боли мог? — Спасибо, капитан.

Спроси он меня, за что благодарю, не сумел бы ответить. За все разом. За рассказ откровенный, за всю помощь, о какой я и не знал, и не просил, за то, что тогда еще, на Этти, пинком под зад не погнал. За все. И особо — за боль эту жгучую, тяжким комом до сих пор во мне остывающую. Через боль уроки усваиваются крепче, и главный я как раз уразумел крепко-накрепко, только в словах пока выразить не могу. Так что лучше бы не спрашивал, за что.

Эс и не спросил. Велел мне к себе убираться, и там лежа отдыхать.

— Если, — говорит, — совсем невтерпеж будет, Ро зови.

Вот уж хрен там, — думаю, — лучше я в мучениях помру, оно быстрее. Эс тоже сообразил, головой покачал.

— Вечером тебя проведаю, — обещает. — Не дергайся, не за этим. Хватит с тебя.

Да уж, что верно, то верно. Я из рубки до каюты шел вечность целую, под конец уж думал, ползти придется. Все-таки поразительно: ведь ничего он такого со мной не сделал, не бил, не душил, ну трахнул от души, что ж оно так больно? И ведь не только задница болит, а будто бы всего меня в бочке с камнями с горы прокатили.

Рухнул я в каюте, до душа не дойдя. Отдышаться тоже не сразу вышло, усталость навалилась и потом пробило, комбез во всех местах к коже пристал, как бинт к ране. Еле-еле я себя подняться заставил, и то не сразу. В душе уселся, ничего не делая, шипел только и матерился, когда иголочки тоненькие по свежим ссадинам кололи. Была бы горячая вода, как на Гее, я бы в ней и утоп, наверное, но и тут повезло.

А когда сумел себя выволочь и дотащить до постели, мне полегче стало. Руки почти не тряслись, пока я в шмотках рылся. Резаков таких, как у братцев в обвесах, у меня не было, а спереть один — это надо было провидцем быть. Или клептоманом.

Но малюсенький ножичек нашелся. С палец длиной, и заряд в нем кончался, лезвие еле-еле светилось, кромка дрожала. Не зря его еще с Этти с собой таскал, вот и пригодится. Уж на пять-то минут его хватит, а больше мне и не нужно. Парни все по местам стоят, значит, никто не вломится и мешать не станет.

И хорошо. Потому что восторгов от затеи ждать не приходилось.

То есть это я сначала так думал, про пять минут. Вечная беда: задумаешь глупость, а она за собой такую кучу подружек тянет, что хоть бы и век ее не видать. Волосы-то, когда горят, воняют премерзостно. Об этом я как-то не подумал. И трещат еще в процессе, от звука этого зубы сводит. Коса толстая, а руки после сегодняшних приключений ослабели, так что и в пять минут не уложился, втрое дольше резать пришлось.

Наконец, отвалилась тяжесть эта. Голове легко сделалось, едва змея полосатая на пол шмякнулась и в петли свилась. Оглядел я себя придирчиво. Вокруг физиономии пряди болтаются, шею сзади щекочут, если загривок собственный потрогать хочешь, то сквозь джунгли продираться не приходится. Непривычно все же, ведь сколько лет растил. Если б мистер Стивенсон тут был, я бы его спросил, с чего меня так приперло. Ведь не из-за того, что коса мешалась, она всю жизнь мешалась. Отчего ж тогда? Чувствую я, что что-то тут с Эсом связано и вообще с командой, а понять толком не могу. Вроде как каждый из них чем-то заплатил за буковку между бровями, а я до сих пор уворачивался. Теперь вот не получится больше, и на душе от этого легко и тревожно. Поднял я косу, свернул и в сумку спрятал. В утилизатор жалко, а что с нею делать, ума не приложу. И думать лень. Улегся я, пригрелся, задремал — во сне и болит меньше, и проходит быстрее, и даже в самую глупую голову идеи приходят, даром что стриженая. Только в этот раз мне не повезло. Как дураком уснул, так и проснулся. Еще и коммутатор зудит под ухом, внимания требует.

— Ага, — говорю, спросонок хрипя. Если часам верить — вечер поздний, если себе — ночь глубокая.

— Горазд ты спать, — голосом Таня коммутатор отвечает. — Хоть к ужину выберешься?

— Я не голодный, — стону. А сам думаю, ну какого черта? До утра тянуть-бояться? — Но чаю попью, — добавляю решительно. — Если угостишь.

— Не сомневайся даже, — отзывается. — Заходи в гости.

Понятное дело, кают-компания пустая уже, все всё смолотили, а у Таня привычка поздний ужин себе устраивать. Я нарочно себя заставил не тянуть, сразу оно легче. Запал не теряется, ну и сил не то чтоб много прибавилось, хотя сон помог, конечно, так зачем ждать, когда они вместе с решимостью иссякнут?

Перед дверью Таневой я помялся, малодушию дань отдавая. Ну не убьет же? Если в постели по три раза разрешения спрашивал, так уж право себе голову обкорнать тем более признает.

В каюте у Таня только нижний свет горел, сам он над чаем колдовал. Сперва кивнул мне и в расписной чайничек снова уставился, бок салфеткой протирая, потом на меня взгляд снова поднял, неправильное уловив и осмыслив.

Отставил свой чайник драгоценный от края подальше, поднялся и так, с салфеткой в руке, ко мне и подошел. Я думал, орать будет. Он только изучил результаты придирчиво, по шее меня потрогал, остатки поворошил и только тогда губы разлепить удосужился.

— Ну, — говорит, — чего-чего на судне бывало, парикмахерской пока нет. А будет.

— Так ведь уже, — я отзываюсь. На душе легче стало. Если даже Ро начнет ругаться, я за Таня спрячусь… хотя нет, еще решит, что это заговор и мы его, хитроумного, хором вокруг пальца обвели. Себе дороже такие прятки выйдут. Я из-под руки Таневой вывернулся мягко, чтоб не обижать.

— У тебя чайник стынет, — напоминаю. Тань только вздохнул.

— Ты сзади себя видел? Слева направо резал, отчаянная душа?

Я руки поднял, позу вспоминая. Ну да, и что? Примета, что ли, такая — так не может быть таких примет.

— У тебя сзади то густо, то пусто, — Тань объясняет. — Поэтому садись, будем в порядок приводить.

— А ты, — говорю, — разве умеешь?

Тань стул выдвинул, мне на него кивнул, сам к постели пошел и с простыней вернулся.

— Да уж лучше, чем ты сам себе вслепую в расстроенном состоянии духа, — и простыней этой меня обматывает деловито, — сиди смирно.

Ножниц у него тоже не нашлось. Нашлись кусачки, какими провода режут, вот ими он над ухом моим и возле шеи щелкать принялся. Я терпел, куда деваться?

— Все равно неровно будет, — Тань предупреждает, — ты, герой, резать от самой кожи взялся, а к концу с пол-ладони оставил. Устал, что ли?

— Устал, — я подтверждаю. — День насыщенный был.

— Да уж вижу, — и аккуратно кончиком пальца ноющее местечко на загривке прижал, как точку поставил. Туда Эс вгрызся, кончая. Я вздрогнул, но на месте усидел.

— Только ты не начинай, пожалуйста, — прошу. Тут до меня доходить стало в подробностях, что я натворил. И ради чего? Ради чтоб капитану полегче стало? Тут и мистера Стивенсона не надо, чтоб понять, что это только так, отмазка, чтоб отстали. — Я бы все равно остригся, Эс там или не Эс.

— Мы же тебя предупреждали, — устало Тань напоминает. И кусачками щелк, щелк. Я под простынкой ежусь, но терплю. — И я, и Ро.

— Ну а я не послушал, — голову я пониже наклонил, от этого голос меняется. — Я не в обиде, хоть кем меня считай. И кстати, — тут до меня дошло все-таки, — это называется страшным словом, я его забыл. Когда вождь имеет всяких там молодых воинов.

— Инициация, — Тань говорит. — Посвящение через муки. А это, — он по шее мне провел, обрезки волос стряхивая, — вроде жертвы выходит?

Призадумался я.

— Да, — говорю. — Вроде того, да. Тань, отчего он меня всегда жалел, получается, а сегодня нет? Выдал по полной, все рассказал. На него не похоже.

Кусачки пощелкали еще, теперь у правого уха.

— Как раз похоже, — Тань отвечает. И только я уши навострил, как шаги сзади раздались, и Ро влетел.

— Какого, — спрашивает, — дьявола творится в нашем маленьком…

И замолчал, диспозицию наблюдая.

Ну все, думаю, в этой простыне меня и похоронят.

— Я должен был догадаться, — Ро говорит. Подошел ко мне, за подбородок кверху дернул, голову повертел туда-сюда, изучая. — Должен был.

Вот уж думаю, подставил Таня страшно. Как пить дать, Ро сейчас устроит нам обоим скандал. Но снова я в дураках остался, Ро только кусачки себе забрал.

— Наведу, — обещает, — порядок в этом безобразии. Заваривай свой чай.

Это он Таню, понятное дело. Тот и пошел заново воду греть, заварку искать и все прочее, что по правилам положено. А Ро так кусачками заклацал, что зажмуриться пришлось.

— Будет модная ассиметрия, — обещает. — Только посмей еще раз такое выкинуть, мелкое чудовище, я тебе обрежу все, что не отрастет.

Ладно, думаю я себе, одной бедой меньше — на Таня он не надулся. Доклацал надо мной в рекордные сроки и простынку аккуратно свернул, все срезанное внутри оказалось. Отдал сверток этот Таню, велел в утилизатор вытрясти. Всем, в общем, занятия раздал.

Ничего ужасного у меня на голове не наблюдалось. В ванной у Таня зеркало небольшое, но видно достаточно, чтоб не пугаться. Слева коротко, справа длинно, пряди до подбородка почти. Необычно себя таким видеть.

Вышел я, привыкнуть пытаясь. Раньше косу заплетешь, она и болтается за спиной, теперь с каждым шагом волосы по щеке елозят, и затылку холодно. Ро оглядел еще раз совместное наше творение, вздохнул.

— Садись, — говорит, — ноги-то дрожат?

Я уселся, хотя не так уж они дрожали. На дверь зыркнул, но Тань ушел со своей ношей, да и от него можно не таиться особо.

— Ро, — спрашиваю шепотом, — ты же с кэпом тоже был… коллеги вроде как. Поделись опытом, по-человечески прошу.

— А я тебя по-человечески предупреждал, что не нужно, — он шипит, — ты послушал? Кости целы, и за то спасибо скажи.

— Я сказал, — отвечаю честно. — И за это тоже.

Ро на меня дикими глазами глянул, тон сбавил немного.

— Ты об Эсе не знаешь ничерта, потому и пострадал, — он подбородок себе поскреб. — Нельзя его из себя выводить, опасно это. Не только с точки зрения административной.

— С какой еще? — хотя если так подумать, ответ очевидный рисуется. Но не всю же команду Эс таким способом на место ставил. — Он что, киборг?

— Сам ты киборг с настройками сбитыми, — Ро ворчит. — Ты в курсе, что Эсова линия генетическая голыми руками обшивку корабельную гнет? Уж на что он раньше сдерживался, себе воли не давал, и то ты под ним завывал, помнится.

— Не я один под ним завывал, а? — не утерпел я. И ей-богу, ехидства во мне в тот момент на троих хватило бы. Удовольствие от язвительности понятней стало, и Ро в целом: вот что он от яда своего испытывает. — Ладно, подробностей не выпрашиваю, но на вопрос-то ответь.

— На какой: почему раньше не так было, а сегодня по полной откатал?

Говорить я не смог, кивнул только.

— А он тебя ни разу сразу после растворения и не имел, — Ро отвечает. Я едва чашку свою не своротил.

— А это тут причем?! — изумляюсь. Тут и Тань вернулся, вовремя как раз. Ро терпение терять начал, на Таня объяснения свалил. Тот как раз свой чай пригубил, так что подождать минутку пришлось, чтоб наслаждению чужому не мешать.

— Капитан после растворения несколько… не в себе, — объясняет, наконец. Я брови вздернул — продолжай, мол. А Тань все крутит вокруг да около, как акула, круги нарезающая. — Нагрузки, Аша, ты понимаешь, серьезные. Эс железный, но нервы не армируют, наука пока не дошла.

Тут до меня дошло, что он обойти пытается. Имя. Он же не знает, что Эс мне рассказал, вот и не может открытым текстом объяснить.

— Не мучайся, — прошу. — Кэп после того как к имени подключится, еще больше звереет, чем обычно?

Ро крякнул, головой покрутил. А Тань кивнул.

— Не зверство это, — объясняет. — Просто связь с кораблем двусторонняя. Как сообщающиеся сосуды.

Я себя вспомнил. Как ладонь в стену словно бы впаялась, как я стал кораблем, а корабль мною. Не глюк это был, и зря я на капитана орал, и зря думал, что ошибся он. Вот тогда оно и случилось, черт бы меня, тупоумного, подрал.

— Понял, — говорю. — Он потом еще отходняки ловит? Долго?

— Часа три, — Тань плечами пожимает. — Или около того. Так что ты, конечно, самоубийца, но удачливый.

— У удачливого получилось бы, — Ро возражает. — Лучше в этом вопросе быть последним лузером, я так считаю.

Я себе еще чашку чаю налил, от него теплее делалось и вообще как-то в целом уютнее. Допью, — думаю, — и к себе. Отсыпаться. Чем теплее, тем больше я размякаю, тем дремота сильней. И Ро с Танем надежные оба, если б не они, я бы в одиночку давно свихнулся. Хорошо это, когда есть к кому прижаться, даром что они пара, а я так, сбоку припеку. У всех, главное, пара есть, один я никак себя приткнуть не могу, и оно к лучшему — кто такого, как я, долго терпеть сможет?

И все-таки интересно это, про корабль. Неужто Эс его так же чувствует, как я тогда — до последней трещинки в плите обшивочной, до микроскопического закуточка, сверху донизу и сразу целиком? Вот бы спросить, да только кажется мне, что за такие вопросы сразу морду бьют. Интимное дело потому что.

— Ладно, — говорю, — последний на сегодня вопрос. Отчего ж он тогда сам дверь не отпер и ту суку не убил? Если к кораблю по особому каналу подключиться может в любой момент?

— Так ведь для этого нужно, чтоб в рубке хоть один порт доступа работал, — Ро отвечает, — а баба эта жуткая все, до чего дотянуться могла, под себя перенастроила. Если бы кэп напрямую сконнектился…

— Он и это умеет?! — спрашиваю, вконец очумев. А с другой стороны, почему нет? У Эса в башке схем и чипов больше, чем в среднем наладоннике.

— Умеет, — Ро бурчит. — Не перебивай. Если бы напрямую связался, того гляди, сущность почуяла бы, полезла бы в имя, и привет. Представь, куда бы она дорастворялась.

— Вы, — говорю, — меня пугаете, парни. Не надо, на ночь-то глядя.

— Хочешь, — Ро смеется, — еще больше напугаю? Мы завтра к вечеру на Глизе будем. Так что отсыпайся и готовься морально. Я тебе должен.

Тань так на него глянул, что даже я последним глотком чая едва не подавился.

— Не надо? — предлагаю просительно. — В смысле тебе удалось, у меня уже поджилки трясутся, может, этим удовлетворишься?

— Этим, — веско Ро отвечает, — на Глизе может удовлетвориться только давний импотент. Все остальные предпочитают более привлекательные пути.

— Тань, — прошу, — устрой ты ему веселенькую ночку, а? Чтоб у него завтра сил не хватило надо мной издеваться.

По ним по обоим видно, что ночь и так веселая будет. У Таня от одного упоминания глаза загорелись. И у Ро, только Ро еще и ухмыляется паскудно и довольно.

— Иди спать, лемуреныш, — и поцеловал-таки меня. Очень мягко, в краешек рта. По сравнению с тем, что мы с ним вытворяли, невиннейшее дело. — Обещаю — сюрприз понравится.

С тем я к себе и убрался, на ходу засыпая. Да только прежде чем отключиться, решил: как только случай представится, расспрошу Эса хорошенько. Анекдот получается: я с космосом трахался, а он с кем? В моем лице имел всех наглых кнопконажимателей, а себя чувствовал многотонной космической дурищей, на немалой скорости к Глизе прущей?

Мне и снилось похожее что-то, остался в голове кусочек сна маленький: темно вокруг и все движется быстро-быстро, но что это было, я забыл. Может, оттого, что раннее уж очень утро получилось. Если по планетарному времени считать, часа четыре утра, наверное. Рядом со мной зашевелилось что-то в темноте каютной, дунуло кофейным запахом и афтершейвом, одеялом плечо озябшее укрыло.

Пошевелился я спросонок, заморгал, ресницы слипшиеся раздирая. Ровно настолько глаза открыл, чтоб глыбу-капитана темноте углядеть. В груди стукнуло теплом мягким, улыбкой безнаказанной губы треснули. Пришел все-таки. Странно Эса таким видеть — тихо сидящим у чьей-то постели. У моей. И улыбаться хочется все шире, кусочек сна, где темнота вокруг летела, полосами света исчерченная, снова всплыл, расширился: не просто полет, а я не один был там. От этого тревога хорошая пробирала. А от того, как Эс меня по волосам потрогал, сытое тепло поднималось. Бережно, легонечко совсем, еле-еле. То ли качество стрижки проверить решил, то ли еще что, я не знаю. Только так бы и лежать, легчайшие прикосновения ловить, улыбаться в темноту и ни о чем не тревожиться, словами хрупкое равновесие не пугать и не рушить.

Говорят, на Гее той же, да и еще кое-где по Ойкумене бывают женщины, что до сих пор сами детей рожают. Не по бедности, а вера так велит. И такие бывают, что за большие деньги для других семей стараются. Так-то кто согласится собой жертвовать, здоровье терять, архаистом — верней, архаисткой — прослыть рискуя?

Только в ту минуту мне показалось, что если б родила меня такая вот архаистка — так же по волосам гладила бы. Понимаю я, что это ерунда, а все равно кажется. Дергаться нельзя было, так все замедленно в темноте утренней было, потому я очень медленно кэпову лапу искал, к щеке прижимал, губами ладони каменной касался.

Не сержусь, мол. Зачем бы Эсу еще приходить, как не за этим? С вечера, должно быть, не успел. А может, и собирался, да за себя еще ручаться не мог.

Пальцы под щекой моей шевельнулись, погладили, Эс наклонился и говорит тихо, кофейным дыханием мне висок щекоча:

— На рассвет посмотреть хочешь?

Я кивнул, еще не проснувшись толком, снова по ладони его губами проехался. Так спокойно было на душе. Я все, что нужно, сделал, и почти все, что мог. Вроде как… вступительный взнос отдал за право летать и просто рядом быть, и теперь с меня спрос как со всех, а прошлая жизнь совсем позади осталась, не будет караулить за каждой ошибкой, за каждой дверью открытой или запертой. И капитан это признал, раз меня жалеть не стал вчера, и… и не хочется его только таким помнить.

Сел я на постели и за плечи его взял, вперед потянулся. Он близко был, оттого отстраниться не успел, диверсии не ожидая. Всем телом я прижался, запах втянул, щекой об его щеку потерся, она гладкая была, только-только после бритвы, и твердая, так он челюсти сжал.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — говорю, а пальцы сами в ежик острый лезут, приглаживать.

Эс огромный такой мужик, ну как устоишь, когда он тебя равным признал, утром пришел, да еще, считай, никаких двусмысленностей не оставил? Вчера в том признался, что не безразлично ему, кто именно по кораблю шастает, сегодня на свидание зовет. Может, даже ревнует он немножко, хотя до Таневой молчаливой ревности ему далеко, конечно.

И слава богу. И что он настроение мое понял, это вообще цены не имеет, Эсу тяжело это, тяжелей, чем любому другому. А что он понял, сомнений не вызывает. Я к губам его узким, сжатым плотно, прижался. Хоть так благодарность выразить, и хотелось — просто поцеловать. За все хорошее.

Он осторожно-осторожно ответил. Спугнуть боялся. Жесткий вышел поцелуй, но бережный. Так огромный кар своими манипуляторами многотонными яйцо птичье брать мог бы.

Прижался я еще на секундочку, всего его ощутить, и так же осторожно отстранился. Ни на что другое, кроме поцелуя, не способен я сейчас, да и не нужно этого другого.

По сонному кораблю мы тихо-тихо шли, ботинками не громыхая. Курс автоматически задан, идем мы в аккурат на Глизе, сложных эволюций пока нет, внимания не требуют. Оттого спят все, свет приглушен даже в коридорах, чего энергию зря жечь. И в рубке полумрак уютный, зеленью ведьмовской россыпь огней светится, а лампы белые погашены.

Эс ни слова мне не сказал, только помедлил, экран дозволяя самому выбрать. И сам подошел, сзади утвердился. Все как вчера, даже панель та же, только теперь я сам к ней ладони прижимаю, не держит никто. И нос об нее расплющил не потому, что сзади навалились, а чтоб видеть лучше. Глизе близко, треть панели уже заняла, густой зеленью раскрашена, климат-установки на орбите темным серебром блестят. Красивая планета, хотя Гея мне больше нравилась. Впрочем, они похожи. Где на Гее моря и океаны синевой клубятся, там у Глизе леса, а сверху вид похожий: там и там волны колышутся. От того, что мы на затененную сторону смотрим, сходство еще сильней. Темный зеленый океан качается, край его понемножку светлеет. Понятно, это не настоящий рассвет, просто мы на орбиту целимся выйти, еще немного, и к той части Глизе подойдем, где как раз смена дня и ночи.

Эс за моей спиной высится горой железной. Тоже смотрит, хотя уж ему-то миллион раз такое видеть доводилось.

— Красиво, — говорю ему. Эс угукнул согласно, мне на плечо ладонь водрузил.

— А вон, — показывает, — эскадра военная. У них на орбите база, Глизе — планета зубастая.

— Богатство защиты требует, — говорю рассудительно. — Как иначе? Капитан, давно спросить хотел, только не сердитесь.

Он молчит вопросительно, ждет, когда продолжу.

— Почему вы не на военном судне ходите? — я аж вздохнул, себе представив. Наш корабль всем хорош, но еще бы пару пушек, разве бы помешало? И парням не игольники, какие по закону мирным перевозчикам положены, а что помощней. Эс пальцем одним по моему отражению в панели постучал. Прямо по лбу.

— Свободы меньше, контракт не выберешь, — перечисляет, — опять же, хоть временную, а присягу давать придется. Да нас и растили как штатских, переквалифицироваться можно, но смысл?

— Сам не знаю, — бормочу, на аккуратный серебристый диск глядя. То и дело клинышки малые скользят то из него, вокруг Глизе, то на базу опять возвращаются. Много их, я за четверть часа штук пять заметил. Спрашивать не стал, всегда ли так — капитан меня касанием уверенным левее развернул.

— Туда смотри, — приказывает. Там, куда указывает, узкая ниточка ярчайшего света вдоль крутого бока пролегла, зелень под ней процвела от исчерна густой до зелено-золотой, как бешеный кошачий глаз. Я не знал даже, что зеленого столько оттенков бывает. Ни на голо, ни на фото такого не увидишь.

Эс тоже с Глизе взгляда не сводил. Я видел, потому что отражение прямо передо мной было, размытое, но видно было, как Эс сморгнул, взгляд опустил и в глаза моему отражению уставился.

Отчего так бывает, что ничего не происходит — верней, ничего страшного или серьезного не происходит, — а сердце так сожмется, что не продохнуть? Много умных слов нагородить можно, а толку-то? Дернуло меня, кольнуло и отпустило тут же. Солнце над краем круглым поднялось, выглянуло, мне зажмуриться пришлось. Ярко уж очень, слезы из глаз вышибает.

— Все, — Эс говорит, на пару шагов отойдя. — Представление окончено. К вечеру приземлимся. Иди досыпай.

Я кивнул, помялся — что-то сказать хотелось, а что — сам не знал. Что не в обиде? Так Эс в курсе. Что Глизе — третья для меня планета, и страшно интересно, и просто страшно, и Ро мне сюрприз обещал, а это само по себе повод для паники. Знаю я его сюрпризы.

— Капитан, — прошу, себя наглецом чувствуя, — Ро говорит, тут развлечения и всякое такое.

— Ну, — Эс лаконически подтверждает и глядит на меня с подозрением.

— Вы ведь с нами пойдете? — спрашиваю. Ясно же, что на борту всех сидеть не заставит, а сам вполне может решить, что нечего себя баловать. И судя по реакции, так оно и есть. Ну или было до сей минуты.

— Посмотрим, — он себе под нос буркнул и выставил меня из рубки в рекордные сроки. Да я и не сопротивлялся. Пошел к себе, уснуть думая. Черта с два я уснул. Глаза прикроешь, а Глизе так и сияет боком драгоценным. Плюнул я, поднялся и пошел в Таневу каморку, учиться. Когда на душе неспокойно и не поймешь, в чем дело и что так напугало, сверкнув и спрятавшись, ничего хуже нет, чем одному в безделье быть. Запустил систему, сел читать, заодно в сеть полез — интересно же, как база военная изнутри выглядит. Многого на этот счет не нашлось, конечно, но совсем уж кретином себя чувствовать перестал. Я раньше думал, на Глизе тихо и спокойно, оказалось — не от хорошей жизни они себе армаду завели. Пока не завели, чуть не половина транспорта по дороге пропадала. Был такой период кровавый, когда без конвоя ни одно судно с Глизе не поднималось. Не находилось таких дураков. Так со временем у зеленой планеты шипы и отросли, острые весьма.

***

— Аша, чахнешь?

И как только Тань, махина двухметровая, ухитряется так подкрадываться? Я чуть собственной макушкой потолок не прошиб, подпрыгнув.

— Теперь уж точно зачахну, — обещаю, — какая заике жизнь?

Он смеется, зараза чертова. Ну и я рассмеялся, плечи затекшие расправил, к Таню потянулся и по носу его щелкнул.

— Не пугай так больше, — прошу. — А если б я порнуху смотрел?

Тань в том смысле высказался, что он бы понял, только на кой фиг мне еще и порнуха, спрашивается?

— Мало ли, — отвечаю, — может, на Глизе она особая какая-нибудь. С цветочками там всякими, я не знаю. Надо же квалификацию не терять.

— Тебе не грозит, — Тань уверяет. — Слушай, ты насчет Ро не особенно загоняйся, ладно?

— Я больше на свой счет, — объясняю. — Кто их знает, может, тут такие таланты у каждого, что вы на меня потом будете смотреть как на жалкое подобие, черт вас знает.

Тань расхохотался снова, балбесом меня обозвал и говорит:

— Ро в голову себе забрал, что должен тебе. Ну, ты понимаешь, — он помялся. — Ума не приложу, как так вышло, но мы с тех пор даже не ссорились ни разу.

— Вообще странно было бы, если б вы успели, — я изумляюсь, — три дня прошло. Не зарекайся.

— Ты нас раньше не видал, — Тань головой качает. — Ро привык без поводов обходиться, а теперь… короче говоря, прав он. Мы оба тебе должны. Это я к тому, чтоб ты не вздумал вечером от угощения отбрыкиваться.

Я молчу, что тут скажешь? Парни себе цель наметили, придется навстречу пойти, да и вправду будет глупо, если упираться стану. Но все равно как-то оно неладно кажется.

— Ладно, но мое мнение в расчет хоть как-то примите, — прошу. — Слушай, Тань, а все-таки — что у вас стряслось? Ну, тогда?

— Ерунда случилась, — Тань отвечает без особой радости. — Я же не знал, что когда он начинает отбиваться и мерзостями сыпать, то всего-то нужно за шкирку взять и потащить в постель.

— А, вот как, — я вздохнул, вспоминая. Ро до истерики бесился, выходило — Тань его вроде как отпустил, тем еще хуже обидев. Теперь один осторожней станет, второй, если вдруг что, лишний раз кулаком по столу не постесняется грохнуть. Так и надо, наверное. Только грустно самую чуточку. Отвлечься нужно, а на что тут отвлечешься? — Слушай, — говорю. — Меня тут осенило. Помнишь, ты мне из игольника обещал дать пострелять?

Тань кивнул, на монитор глянул.

— Пошли сейчас, пока тихо. Через час начнем снижаться, я вернуться должен.

И мы пошли стрелять.

Благо, трюмы пустые пока, там хоть на каре катайся. Тань мишень оборудовал, комбез старый на заклепку повесив.

— Грохоту много будет, ну да потерпим, — говорит, игольник из кобуры вынимая. Я и раньше их близко видел, а в руке впервые держал. Он легкий, игольник. Как пачка сигаретная.

— Правила простые, — Тань чеканит. — Оружие вынимают из кобуры с единственной целью: выстрелить. Зря им не машут. Вынул — стреляй, ясно?

— Куда ясней, — говорю, дулом в пол игольник направляя. Даже если незаряженный он, полагается так. Это даже я знаю. — Потому что если оружие вытащишь, то и противник вынет, и уже не скажешь, что пошутил?

— Приятно поговорить с умным человеком, — Тань кивает. — Рука будет дрожать первую тысячу раз. Потом перестанет. Наводи на цель.

Рука вправду тряслась. Легким игольник ровно до того момента кажется, как приходит время стрелять. Поднимаешь руку, и локоть ходуном ходить начинает. По крайней мере у меня начинал.

— Не цепляйся за него со всех сил, — Тань советует. — Руку расслабь, слышишь?

Я слышал, только не мог. Рука дрожала, дуло так и прыгало вверх-вниз. Рефлекторно вцепляешься покрепче, и делается еще хуже. Я зубы стиснул до скрипа. Тань меня не трогал, дал самому наошибаться вдоволь, и первую иглу я всадил так идиотски, что самому стыдно стало. И жарко от стыда.

Грохнуло, кстати, изрядно. Я подпрыгнул даже. Тут же и отдача меня догнала, от запястья в плечо стукнула. И как только древние люди пороховыми зарядами пользовались, не понимаю? Ведь к чертовой матери руку из сустава вывернет, и хорошо еще если не оглохнешь на всю жизнь. Люди, что ли, крепче были?

А самое обидное — мимо. Лежит на полу стрелка и блестит, как издевается. Я ее взглядом прожигаю. Тань молодец: дождался, пока я беситься перестану, встал за моей спиной и аккуратно за плечи обнял, руку мою поверх своей уложил, и дрожать она перестала.

— Это ничего, — говорит. — Не самый худший из первых выстрелов. Я даже не льщу.

— И не утешаешь? — спрашиваю сердито.

— Нет, — отвечает так, что я поверил. И по плечу меня погладил, потряс несильно. — Ну же, расслабь спину. Я тебя страхую.

Пальцами жесткими так нажал, что мышцы сведенные и впрямь смягчились. Рука еще тряслась, но уже не так сильно. Легко было на Таневу лапу опереться, легко и надежно.

— Молодец, — Тань хвалит, кисть мою своей облепил и встряхнул разок. — Расслабь и пальцы, ничего не упадет. Игольник продолжением руки должен стать. И станет со временем. Теперь клади палец на спуск.

— Угу, — я отзываюсь. Курок под пальцем скользким кажется. И плечо ноет, и локоть. Тань мне на ухо советует:

— Вдохни, а на выдохе спокойно жми. Обрез прицела ставь на одну линию с мишенью. Давай, не торопясь.

Я вдохнул, выдохнул резче, чем надо было, и нажал тоже резче. Стрелка в комбез впилась, но куда ниже следа от нашивки споротой, в который я целился. Случайность.

Третья уже ближе к цели легла. А к десятой Тань меня выпустил, он потихоньку отходил, а я увлекся, раз — и обнаружил, что стою, впустую щелкаю, а комбез стрелками ощетинился.

— Умница, — Тань улыбается, — а что обойма десять зарядов включает, забыл. Меняем?

— Меняем, — соглашаюсь. — Только во вкус вошел.

Следующую обойму я постарался с умом потратить. Не то чтоб заряды экономить надо было, просто куда торопиться? Если уж делать, так как следует.

Рука под конец совсем онемела, но стрелки вплотную к мишени приблизились.

— Держи, — я Таню игольник отдал. Легкий-то легкий, а после двух десятков выстрелов неподъемным кажется. Это с непривычки. — Еще дашь когда-нибудь?

— Шутишь? — он смеется. — Тебе личный положен, к слову. Я кэпу напомню.

— Нет уж, — прошу. — Не надо. Если он сам не вспоминает, значит, тому причины есть. И от кого на Глизе отстреливаться?

— И то верно, — Тань комбез, он же мишень, со стены стянул, стрелки в него собрал, не уколоться стараясь. Оно хотя и не смертельно, и парализует на час-полтора, а все же неприятно. — Там кого только не видали, откровенно говоря. Мы им погоды не сделаем.

— Потому что мы пилоты, — отвечаю, не в силах удержаться, — а не климатические установки. И на километровую в диаметре дуру на полюсе даже ты не очень-то похож.

Тань заржал, эхо по трюму прокатилось, по голове меня потрепал — по стриженой лучше ощущается, и пошли мы наверх, к людям. А в руке еще с полчаса память жила и рукоять ребристая ощущалась.

В комнатке своей Тань за пульт уселся и мне велел рядом быть.

— Будем, — говорит, — учиться на практике. Самый лучший способ.

Абсолютно ничего против я не имел. Тем более посадка — одно из самых сложных дел, тут осторожность требуется и навык. По книжкам такого не выучишь, как ни старайся. Пока мы снижались, тихо было, потом в приемнике свистнуло, захрипело, Тань настройку подкрутил, голос диспетчера прорезался и дальше уж не пропадал. Движение в основном порту здесь не как на Этти, где три судна в день уже аншлагом считаются, даже не как на Гее, где на количество полетов ограничение стоит, и часть судов на орбите болтается, разрешения ждет. На Глизе иначе дела обстоят. На орбите долго висеть не дают, считается, что это климат-установкам вредит, не знаю уж как. Спросил у Таня, тот рукой махнул.

— Традиция, — и запрос на посадку шлет, данные в диспетчерскую перекидывает. Номер рейса, страховки, количество людей, цель пребывания, еще что-то. — Когда тут пиратский район был, обломки на орбите висели, ясно? Целое кладбище было.

Я представил, передернуло. Хорошенькое начало полета, ну или конец, кому как — сквозь полосу препятствий продираться.

— Ну и сами пираты, — Тань продолжает, чаю отхлебывая, — тоже там караулили. У глизеян пунктик на этом теперь. Нашли хорошее объяснение и пользуются им. Хотя говорят, если скопление большое, то солнца их лесам меньше нормы достается.

— Угу, — я отзываюсь, на монитор глядя. Там строка за строкой рисуются и порт прибытия, и терминал, и номер магнитного захвата, даже фамилию таможенного офицера выдали, который судно наше будет проверять. — Слушай, а долго посадка?

— К полуночи, может, и управимся, — с сомнением Тань сообщает. — Что-то народу много сегодня, придется в зоне карантина посидеть, а это муторное дело.

Тут он замолчал, голову наклонив и в монитор глядя, словно прислушивался к чему. Я дергать не стал, только удивился. Потом дошло: он же с кэпом беседует. Канал встроенной связи, удобно это. Наверное. Если не против, что в твоей башке в любую секунду чужой голос раздаться может.

Сморгнул он и отмер.

— Кэп говорит, у них сегодня вроде ярмарки вашей, — объясняет. — Потому такая толчея. Гляди.

И экран с подачи данных на видеорежим переключил. Я ахнул. Зеленым все залито, кое-где даже отдельные клочки-участочки просматриваются, они цветом отличаются ненамного, и вот странность — мы же над одним из основных городов висим, а зданий не видно вовсе.

  
— Тань, — говорю жалобно, — я идиот? Я же читал про них. Тут в столице населения под три миллиона. Как-то не верю я, что все они по деревьям лазают.

— Правильно не веришь, — Тань говорит. — Опустимся пониже, сам увидишь, пока на слово поверь — мы прямо над одним из густозастроенных районов сейчас. Просто у них дома такие.

Из деревьев, что ли? — думаю. Но Тань обратно уже переключился, с диспетчером болтает. Голос женский, ясный такой. Командует:

— На пять градусов к северу, пожалуйста.

Тань угукнул, говорит ей:

— С превеликим удовольствием, Мэри. У тебя прелестный голосок.

— Благодарю, — она этак церемонно отвечает, но удовольствия в тоне поприбавилось, — разрешаю снизиться на две тысячи метров. Время ожидания коридора семь минут.

— Напряженный день? — Тань улыбается. И меня к себе придвинул прямо в кресле, пальцем ткнул в показания высоты.

Ну, такими темпами мы еще долго снижаться будем, и минимум два раза вокруг Глизе по орбите пройдем.

— Время ожидания коридора семь минут, — повторяет невидимая Мэри. Тут меня осенило, только вслух же не спросишь, вдруг она обидится? Я пальцем в приемник ткнул, Тань понял и на одностороннюю связь переключился.

— Она машина? — спрашиваю сразу. Танева физиономия в ухмылке расплылась.

— Я все думал, когда ты догадаешься. Ага. Мэри все знают, она тут лет двадцать уже диспетчером, добрую половину судов ведет.

— Ясно, — я умолк, на работу его любуясь. Курс корректировать тоже по-разному можно, и кажется мне, что Тань ни одного лишнего действия не производит, а со стороны такое впечатление, что он и не всерьез работой занят, а так, между делом. Только опытом такие вещи достигаются. Снизился он, как сказано, место наше занял и ждать принялся.

— Следующее снижение тебе доверяю, — говорит. — Заметил же, как надо?

У меня руки задрожали сразу. Что за напасть, как до дела доходит, так трясусь, ровно паралитик.

— Спокойно, — Тань говорит, — я же страхую. Мне тоже интереса нет в круизник какой-либо влупиться. Гляди.

И опять в видеорежим перешел. Я едва не выматерился от избытка впечатлений. Прямо под нами очертания порта, а слева, и справа, и еще ниже на километр-другой — суда. Сверху они солнцем Глизе подсвечены, будто кровью светлой залиты, точь-в-точь тот оттенок, какого на Этти зимнее солнце по утрам бывает. И блеск от их полированных туш, и в такой толпе на полградуса ошибешься — хрен скорректируешь потом. Ну то есть Тань, конечно, справится, но лучше мне не ошибаться.

Мэри снова ожила, дала добро еще спуститься и в промежуток между двумя лайнерами встать. Тань меня вплотную к себе придвинул вместе с креслом, еще раз шепотом повторил, что делать надо.

Вроде ерунда, десяток циферок набить, а только за каждой циферкой движение, жизни и деньги огромные. Я взмок, пока мы еще на километр опустились.

— Чуть вправо подай, — Тань говорит, — видишь, лайнер старой постройки, у него борта широкие, так чтоб потом не мучиться, выбираясь. Мэри кричать не будет, и ты не бойся. Давай на треть градуса.

Я сделал. А сам подумал, что если Эс узнает, что Тань мне делать позволяет, то кричать тоже не станет. Кричать мне придется, как пить дать. И Таню, чего доброго, выговор вкатает, потому надо не ошибаясь сесть.

— Молодец, — Тань на похвалы щедр. Я знаю почему. Он ту теорию исповедует, что хвалить даже за мелочи надо, и к новичкам мягок, лучше сам подстрахует лишний раз, а страхом действовать не станет. Не то все желание учиться отобьешь. Его бы к отцу Бранни на беседу. Стоп, не отвлекаться. — Еще ждем.

Корабль наш вдруг назад пошел, стенки лайнеров-соседей вперед двинулись, и меня ужасом обожгло. Не должны мы назад сдавать, значит?

— Спокойно, — Тань говорит, руку мою дернувшуюся своей накрывая. — Мы стоим. Это называется «коробочка». Они вперед синхронно двинулись, а у нас ложное впечатление возникло. Потому лучше ориентироваться не визуально, а по цифровому каналу свое положение рассчитывать.

— Ф-фух, — говорю. — Вот бля, как я испугался.

— А ничего, — Тань безмятежно отзывается. — Это все равно что в каре первый раз проехаться, стенки тесными кажутся и задеваешь их, а потом привыкаешь. Давай вперед, мы коридор для тех, кто сзади, открыть должны.

Времени объективно два часа ушло, и двигались мы понемножку, отдыхали часто, пока умница Мэри корабли тасовала, как в детской игрушке-дюжинке, где одной фишки не хватает, а все прочие по местам расставить надо. А все же я так устал, словно камни таскал. Под самый конец Тань извинился, управление у меня отобрал.

— Тут, — говорит, — совсем миллиметраж нужно соблюдать. Не дай боже снесем им оградку какую, порт такой счет выкатит, что страшно глянуть, да и перед коллегами совестно. Ты пока сбегай к себе, и если что недозволенное с собой тащишь — спрячь получше, таможня, она зоркая.

— Сам, значит, в шкаф зароюсь, — обещаю, выходя. Спину мне Танев смешок погладил.

По дороге я еще и на братцев нарвался, они мне помахали и в соседний коридор свернули с видом озабоченным и веселым. Надо полагать, какой-нибудь шурупчик на полмикрона с места вывернулся, а кто его знает, что таможне проверять положено? Может, и это тоже?

  
Я только косу припрятал получше. Хрен их знает, глизеян. Решат еще, что контрабанда или биоматериал неположенный. А больше заняться-то и нечем. Только я решил пойти да завтрак Таню притащить и себе заодно, как толкнуло снизу. Совсем легонечко, не звякнуло ничего, только по ступням дрожь прошла.

Сели, значит. И сели мастерски. За завтраком я все-таки сходил, до Таня добрался, а он смеется:

— Мог бы не мучиться, мелкий. Мы все равно сейчас часа три своего таможенника дожидаться будем. Пошли в кают-компанию, в местный голоканал попялимся, заодно и поедим.

— А про дома там показывают? — спрашиваю, с трудом представляя, о чем тут новостные передачи могут быть, о пестиках и лепесточках? О нашествии какой-нибудь тли?

— Там про все показывают, — говорит Тань, меня за плечи обнимая. — Идем. Контрабанду-то спрятал?

— Издеваешься, — говорю ласково. Нетерпение аж жжет внутри, это они на Глизе уже неизвестно сколько раз летали, а для меня впервые, как яблоко ненадкушенное. — Ты мне лучше скажи, отчего тихо так? Я думал, рев будет стоять, мы в порту все же.

— Кэп экран не погасил еще, — Тань отвечает. — По правилам разгерметизация разрешена только после того, как пробы воздуха возьмут, а то занесем еще, чего доброго, какой-нибудь вирус, и будет как с касторианской чумой. Лучше перебдеть.

— Логично, — отвечаю. — А все же лучше бы этот офицер поскорее явился. Не терпится.

— Понимаю, — Тань говорит, — самая паршивая штука — ожидание. Но мы тут на восемь дней, успеешь еще насладиться.

Наслаждаться я, считай, сразу начал. Чего невинней, кажется, придумать можно — в головизор попялиться под чай с брикетиком белковым?

Как же. То есть чай Тань еще успел в тишине заварить, я голоэкран от пыли обмахнул, и тут все в кают-компанию ввалились, даже Эс. Видно, все дела и вправду временно кончились, а что еще делать, если заняться толком нечем? Нормальный рефлекс здоровых мужчин — пойти пожрать и расслабиться. Сразу тесно стало вокруг.

— Включай-включай, — Ро подзуживает. Братцы между собой тихонько спорят, за три часа таможня успеет или за три с половиной — идиллия. Даже у Эса морда задумчиво-доброжелательная сделалась, а это редкость.

Экран дернулся, изображение стабилизировалось, и разговоры смолкли. Всем интересно на кусочек чужой жизни посмотреть, а жизнь тут яркая. Красивая. И сиськи у нее голые. А к сиськам хорошенькая девочка прилагается, и где она не голая, там золото. И в ушах, и на шее, и на груди широкой пелериной звенит-переливается.

— Кто канал выбирал? — Ро смеется, на девушку глядя. — У кого рука легкая?

— Догадайся с трех раз, — я бурчу, брикет пополам ломая. Девочка посреди кают-компании изгибается под тонкие переливы, на пение птичье похожие, юбка у нее длинная, ноги белые из-под нее так и сверкают. И браслет на лодыжке колокольчиками звенит.

— Ага, — задумчиво Ро констатирует, и ухмыляется этак со значением. Уселся рядом, с братцами парой слов перемолвился. Как назло, музыка особенно взвыла, и не услышал я, о чем.

— Тут кроме блядства бывает что-нибудь? — Эс гудит, в чашку свою с подозрением заглядывая. Непривычен он к чаю. Я поднялся, разрешения не спрашивая, принес ему кофе из пресса, что в кухне стоит, уселся опять. У всех ума хватило комментарии придержать, за что я благодарен был очень. И когда с девицы пляшущей на глизеанский футбол переключили, никто протестовать не стал.

— Тем более там где не пластика, там голошоп, — Ро заявляет тоном человека опытного. — А футбол — святое. Первичный мужской половой признак.

Тань ему легонько ладонью по затылку съездил и велел зря не заводиться.

— Вот таможня придет, в нее ядом плюйся, — советует.

На экране как раз ситуация такая, что на разговор отвлекаться не хочется. Правил-то я не знаю, но когда у одних ворот чуть не десяток игроков друг другу шеи мылит и ноги ломает, то сложно не засмотреться. А еще бы лучше поиграть, сколько можно взаперти сидеть? Жаль, трюмы на обратном пути заняты будут, с мячиком не попрыгаешь. Впрочем, может, на Глизе и такой разврат водится?

Чаем остывшим пришлось смешок запить. Каких только извращенцев на планетке не видали, может, и просьба о мячике никого не удивит. Футбол кончился, запрыгала рекламная круговерть, музыка по ушам резанула, и Тань на другой канал переключил.

— Спорим, драка за пульт начнется через пять минут? — один из братцев предлагает.

— Через две, — второй отвечает тут же. — Я сам и начну.

— Оба проиграли, — Тань улыбается. — Кэп, держите. Вам по штату положено решения принимать.

Эс терпение проявил, прошелся по каналам, на новостях остановился. Вот это было круче любой полуголой девицы, круче даже футбола. Чего там говорили, это не особенно интересно было, про выставку эту их, которая ярмарка, и как господин Такой-то сказал то, а госпожа Сякая-то добавила своих пять кредитов… одним словом, ерунда. Но видеоряд впечатлял. Высокие дома, улицы, зеленью затопленные, аэрокары, люди десятками и сотнями, а главное — богатство так и пышет от них. Если золото пахнет, то от этих господ точно должно им нести за милю.

Впрочем, об этом я позже подумал. Сперва до меня дошло, отчего с орбиты домов не было видно. Дурак я, что сразу не понял: это же крыши. Чтоб место не пропадало, на них целые сады растут, даже на небоскребах.

— А зимой? — спрашиваю, закончив вслух офигевать.

Тань хмыкнул.

— Тут зимы мягкие, — объясняет. — Что, хочешь обзорную экскурсию по столице?

Вот от чего я отказаться был готов, не попробовав. Что за радость ходить в толпе стареющих людей с голоаппаратами и гида несмолкающего слушать? Тем более гиды хрипят обычно, и программу им как на заводе залили, так и не меняли.

— Лучше сам погуляю, — говорю мечтательно. Вместо города теперь морской сад показывали, под водой цветы колыхались лениво и морское пшено метелочками. Красиво. — Куда глаза глядят.

— Смотри только проблем себе не разыщи, — Ро предупреждает, — чужаков, как мы, тут всегда много, местные тоже порой чудят, а у тебя талант в любой дырке затычкой оказаться.

— Так уж и талант, — он на себя бы посмотрел сперва, — ну что со мной случиться может?

— Украдут, — моментально Ро отвечает. — Продадут в сексуальное рабство, мало ли. Они же не знают, что потом еще приплатить придется, чтоб обратно забрали.

Я заржал, картину представив. Да уж, похитителям гипотетическим не позавидуешь. Хотя Ро преувеличивает просто, привычка у него людей пугать, как у многих врачей бывает. Называется мудреным словом гипердиагностика.

Только я хотел по этому поводу пройтись, как у Эса наладонник вякнул. Он сообщение прочел, поднялся и сообщает:

— Прибыли наконец.

Тань тоже подхватился, ему по уставу положено вместе с капитаном гостей встречать, и унесся следом. Правда, капитан не бежал, еще чего. Он не торопился даже. Подождут, мол, две минуты, мы дольше ждали.

Братцы чашки свои отодвинули, встали, Ро тоже поднялся.

— Пошли, — говорят, — по каютам. Все равно эти бумагомараки права не имеют каюту осматривать в одиночку, и если уж твои вещи шерстят, так ты рядом должен находиться.

Что поделать, пошел и я. В каюте тихо, пусто, от ожидания в животе ноет, как от страха. Когда офицер-таможенник до меня дошел, я уже вне себя был, только и мечтал, чтобы уж поскорее, оттого встретил его с облегчением. Он мелкий совсем, с меня ростом, в серое затянут, и пачка бумаг в руках необъятной кажется, листки во все стороны топорщатся.

— Мистер Ривз? — он спрашивает, сверившись с той бумагой, что сверху пачки шелестит. Я кивнул. — Рад встрече.

— Я, — отвечаю, — тоже рад.

А сам все его рассматриваю. Не похож он на тот образ таможенника, который у меня в голове уже сложился. Я думал, он старый будет и толстый, а тут такой миниатюрный и вполне симпатичный пацан. На Этти ему бы и двух смен не отстоять. И насчет ночи в общем бараке я тоже очень сомневаюсь.

— Декларацию за вас заполнил капитан, — тарахтит это недоразумение, — желаете внести коррективы?

— Не, — я башкой затряс. На груди у него нашивка, и если ей верить, то звать его Ян У. Смит-младший. Каких только имен не бывает на свете. — Сверх того, что капитан написал, ничего не везу.

— Оружие, — он интересуется, цепким взглядом по каюте проходясь, — крупные денежные суммы? Лекарства? Биологические объекты неустановленного статуса?

— Говорю же, нет, — тут мне себе напомнить пришлось, что он не просто так нудит, не из любви к искусству, а у него инструкция, и вопросы он мне по ней задать обязан. Они в подкорке уже у него, даже в бумаги не глядит. — Ничего, — повторяю, — такого.

Он на мгновение голову на бок наклонил и замер. Тоже прямой канал с кем-то.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит, закончив свой сеанс связи, — заполните пока этот бланк.

Бланк, скажу я вам, здоровенный. Вообще поразительно, уж сколько лет как бумажные носители устарели, а таможня до сих пор пользуется. Наверное, не она одна. Выпросил я у него ручку, тоже старого образца, уселся заполнять. А Ян У. Смит-младший пошел по каюте. Мягонько так пошел. Заглянул в шкаф, в ионник, на сумке особо взглядом остановился. Я тем временем галочки ставил, в основном напротив «нет» и «не был».

— Там личные вещи, — говорю, не дожидаясь, пока спросит. — Показать?

Отчего-то это лучше, когда сам покажешь, а не чужие руки в твоих трусах копаться станут.

— Нет необходимости, — он мне говорит. Подошел, бланк забрал, взглядом мазнул по нему сверху вниз. — Благодарю за сотрудничество, мистер Ривз. Надеюсь, вы успеете не только поработать, но и отдохнуть как следует.

Что-то мне не понравилось в том, как он это сказал. Может, оттого, что до меня дошло наконец, кто он.

— А ведь вы не человек, — говорю. Он на меня искоса глянул, уже от двери.

— На Глизе биомеханические модификаты пользуются правами граждан, — отвечает сухо. — Советую это запомнить, мистер Ривз. Во избежание.

Обидно это, когда элементарные вещи до тебя доходят позже, чем надо. Двух смен не отстоять, как же. Неловко вышло, и дураком себя почувствовать пришлось, и притом таким, какому не учеба поможет.

Примерно в это время экраны отключились, шум снаружи стал долетать, и понятно было, что досмотр к концу идет. Наконец-то. Мне срочно пройтись нужно было, ожидание перекипевшее выходить, новыми впечатлениями привкус противный забить. До чего неприятно все-таки, когда ты ничего такого в виду не имел, ляпнул не подумав, а тебя всерьез приняли. Вроде как ты на стороне тех, кто до сих пор за чистоту генома выступает, и хорошо еще, если только словами ядовитыми исходит, а не террором старается всех, на себя не похожих, извести. Тьфу, пакость.

Понял я, что так не успокоюсь. Выскочил из каюты, на голоса пошел. Там четверо их, офицеров, прямо у шлюза. Видно, трюмы только что осматривали, на закуску главное оставив, бумаги заполнили и Эса ждут, чтоб проводил.

А самое странное, что моего-то биомеха, Яна У. Смита-младшего — нет с ними. Можно даже бирки на груди не читать, остальные из другой серии. И в плечах шире, и дизайн другой. И все на меня обернулись выжидающе.

Когда биомех на тебя смотрит, от этого щекотка неприятная внутри. В основном потому, что в голову дурные ассоциации лезут, с прицелами. Говорят, лучше них снайперов просто не бывает, с того их вид и начался. Вроде уже и времени прошло достаточно, чтоб от оптики их шарахаться перестали, а в спинном мозгу где-то опаска сидит. Память предков, что ли.

— Извините, — говорю. — Думал, вы уже закончили. А где тот офицер, что меня досматривал?

— У вас возникли проблемы? — тут же старший спрашивает. Нашивок у него больше, чем у остальных, а так не отличишь, конечно. — Лейтенант Смит был невежлив?

Шутку я оценил. Невежливый биомех, это как невежливый дипломат или мясник-вегетарианец, такого не бывает просто. Потому как поправка в их основном законе-инструкции так и звучит: никакого вреда. Рядом с биомехом тебя кто другой убивать примется, так биомех мимо пройдет, если только ему в инструкции иначе не прописано. За это их тоже не любят. За нехватку человечности.

— Нет, — говорю, — просто любопытно.

У старшего их взгляд на секунду вверх переместился, мне за плечо. Неприятно до дрожи, когда за спиной кто-то стоит, и ты еще не знаешь, кто, но догадываешься. И обернуться не можешь, потому как тогда тебе четыре пары прицелов в спину уткнутся. И не обернуться тоже нельзя.

— Мистер Ривз? — Смит-младший говорит, старательно имитируя вежливое удивление. Голосовой блок у него хорошо настроен, что значит последняя модель. — У вас возникли проблемы?

— Нет, — говорю мрачно. Если проблемы у меня и возникли, так с рождения. Скорость языка велика по отношению к скорости мозга. И стандартность фразы отчего-то слух царапает, хотя с чего бы? Модель у них явно одна, только год выпуска и разнится. — Я повел себя не совсем вежливо, лейтенант Смит. От неожиданности, а не из-за чего другого. Прошу меня простить.

— Не стоит извинений, — отвечает он мгновенно, и смотрит на меня в упор. — Я должен был представиться по полной форме и не вводить вас в заблуждение.

Ледок противный у меня в сердце подтаивать начал, даром что общество к легкости настроения не располагало.

— И никто ни на кого не обижен, — предлагаю. Смит-младший кивнул, протянул мне руку. И пожал аккуратно, с нужной силой. Надо полагать, Эсу он с большим усилием жмет, под личные особенности подстраиваясь.

Не надо было капитана всуе поминать, даже мысленно. Появился тут же и картину странную застал в самом разгаре. Стоит его бывший релакс и руку биомеху из таможни жмет, и остальные кружком, как фрейлины из сказки.

Но Эс ничего не сказал, и мне этой тишины с избытком хватило. Извинился я и к себе пошел.

Чего зря глаза мозолить, кэп мне и так потом выскажет, если не побрезгует. Снаружи загремело что-то, зарычало. Погрузочный кар, наверное. Все равно я не чувствовал, что на другой планете. Наверное, это потому, что пока ты с корабля не сошел, то вроде как и не приземлился окончательно.

На душе погано было, тревожно. Прямо как в вечер перед вылетом, только тогда я напиваться не хотел, а теперь от стаканчика не отказался бы. Чувства встрепанные пригладить, муть осадить и согреться.

В дверь мне постучали, я подскочил. Но это не Эс был, это братцы за мной явились.

— Все уже в низком старте, ты чего тут киснешь? — спрашивают. Я только рукой махнул. Противно и вспоминать было, а уж рассказывать еще гаже. И предстоящий Эсов нагоняй душу вовсе не грел.

Но до выговора кэп не снизошел. Посмотрел сурово и все на этом. Я даже разозлился слегка. Ничего нет хуже, чем молчание недовольное, Эс умный, об этом знать должен, значит, нарочно наказывает? Тоже мне, хорошее начало вечерней попойки. Себя ему, понятно, не жаль, а остальным мог бы настроения не портить. Высказал бы наедине, и дело с концом. Ничего, выпью для храбрости и сам нарвусь.

Решить — одно, а выполнить сложнее оказалось. Ближайший кабак Ро забраковал, мимо следующего Эс прошел, вниманием не удостоив, третий тоже чем-то не устроил, одно было хорошо: тут это на каждом шагу, найдут подходящий. Я топал себе за братцами и насвистывал, город разглядывая беззастенчиво. Там было на что посмотреть, даже кроме разнокалиберной ботаники. Дома высокие, старых вовсе нет, металл и стекло, окна огромные свет ловят, людей на улицах только сотнями считать, потеряться запросто можно, так что я старался от своих не отставать.

Заведение, которое кэпу по вкусу пришлось, отыскалось все-таки, и не на другом конце города, чего я опасался, а чуть в сторонке от проспекта, что от космопорта в центр вел. Странное место, как по мне: света многовато, и по полупрозрачной лестнице наверх идти — удовольствие небольшое. Не то чтоб я высоты боялся, но чувство неприятное, когда метрах в пятнадцати над головами чужими идешь.

Но как совсем наверх поднялись, я передумал. Ресторан круглой башней сделан, над городом она высится горделиво, и нас нелегкая на самый верх занесла, там уже и ветер ощущается, тоненькой такой вибрацией по стеклам, а стекла везде. Толстенные, но прозрачные, промытые дочиста, и сверху, с крыши, ветки длинные по ним скребут, волосами русалочьими развеваясь.

— Выпить хочу, — я братцам сообщаю. — Сидим как ворона на жердочке.

Тут и официант из-за панельки декоративной выскочил, защебетал. Мелкий такой парень вроде меня. Вообще тут люди помельче, чем я привыкнуть уже успел. В два счета притащил нам вина какого-то подогретого, легкого совсем. Это вам не коньяк глушить, такого парням канистру надо выдать, чтоб хмель взял. Так я до первых трех глотков думал, а после них у меня ноги раз, и отнялись. То есть они оставались, конечно, но ходить отказывались. Я на спинку отвалился, на просвет в стакан свой заглянул, он алым цветом, лазерным лучом светился.

— Обалдеть, — говорю. Эс напротив меня сидит, глоток за глотком тянет, и опять меня зацепило. Плюнуть бы на все, к нему прижаться, улыбнуться заставить. Тут я понял окончательно, что все, в хлам. Улыбающийся Эс, такое только в пьяном мороке и привидится.

— Ага, проняло? — Ро ухмыляется. — Ничего, сейчас отпустит. Это вино только в первые полчаса с ног валит, потом можно хоть до утра пить.

— Ты, — говорю, — меня как пушер уговариваешь. Решил, что без этого жить скучно или что?

Но еще отпил, и сияние красное в меня уже просочилось и легкостью в теле расплылось.

Может, оно и хорошо, что ноги не держат, не то натворил бы дел. Я у Ро ответа требую, а рожа сама собой улыбкой треснуть норовит. Хорошо мне, и мысли дурные не мучат, это редко бывает, чтоб такая тишина в голове была. Жаль, отпустило и вправду быстро. Как раз когда ловкие руки мне под нос прибор обеденный подсунули, целый набор ножей, вилок и прочего в загадочном порядке выложив. Будь я трезвый, испугался бы, а так — ну ладно, думаю, будет что под стол ронять.

Парни трепались тем временем кто о чем. Их тоже разобрало, конечно, хоть и не так, как меня, потому и разговор уютным казался, даром что про погрузку. Тань заранее ужасы всякие предвкушал вроде того, как будет контейнерами в тетрис играть не выходя из трюма, Ро фыркал про аллергии, от которых всех, конечно же, тут же обсыплет и соплями до колен обвесит, братцы бодро поддерживали тему, а я смотрел, как ветер гладит Глизе по зеленой шкуре и жевал то, что в тарелке было. Хотя что это конкретно, даже стрезва не сказал бы. Из тарелки не убегало, и ладно. А вилки — ну что вилки? От того, что их наугад берешь, никто в обморок не падает, даже официанты — привычные они ко всему, и похуже видали.

— Тань, — говорю, его за рукав дергая. — А если я тут спьяну начну мебель ломать, кто за это платить будет?

Тань брови поднял, интерес выражая.

— Капитан, — отвечает. — А уже совсем не терпится или полчаса еще подождешь?

— Подожду и дольше, — заверяю. Ногами под столом пошевелил, вроде бы они ожили, но вставать и проверять, когда еще все жуют, как-то не особо хочется. — Я понять пытаюсь, это очередная традиция или как? В прошлый раз капитан, в этот раз тоже…

— Традиция, — Тань улыбается. — Необязательная, а то бы кое-кто из капитанов без штанов остался. А что тебя вдруг так разобрало?

Я плечами пожал. Ну не могу же я сказать, что мне Эса жалко? Что он один да один, и на пьянке присутствует, а сам ото всех наособицу. И понимаю я, почему, и понимаю, что иначе нельзя, а все равно.

— Ничего не разобрало, — отвечаю, — капитанов жалко. Это ж сколько денег потратить надо!

— Потому и необязательная, — Тань говорит. — Плюс капитан пить со всеми обязан, раз уж начал, не всякий такое выдержит.

— Да ладно, — я отзываюсь, еще глоток сделав. — Штука правда убойная, сразу на душе легче, и вообще я уже почти что трезвый. Только веселый и жрать хочу. Это на меня так местный воздух влияет или задокументированное свойство?

— О! — Ро палец поднял, физиономию довольную скроил. — Язык не заплетается уже?

— Дожидайся, — Тань со мной в один голос.

Я заткнулся, а Тань мне по загривку провел и добавляет:

— Он и то, что заплеталось, гляди как обкорнал. Заканчивай парня дразнить, а то ведь и на том не остановится.

— Тьфу на вас, — я к Таневу плечу прижался и на Эса смотрю, но по этой физиономии разве что поймешь? В стену посмотри, больше выражений насчитаешь. — Психопата из меня делаете какого-то. Чего, обратно нарастить?

— Ты ж не сию секунду этим заняться намерен? — Ро уточняет. — У нас на тебя другие планы, имей в виду.

Вот тут у кэпа в глазах, на льдянку похожих, дрогнуло что-то. Совсем чуточку.

— Признавайтесь уже, чего вы там задумали, — прошу, — особенно ты, Ро. Хочу знать, чего бояться.

— Да, — внезапно Эс говорит. — Присоединяюсь к вопросу.

Блядь, думаю, вот и повеселились.

— Ничего не нужно бояться, — Ро отвечает, и мысли у него явно моим сродни. Если Эса сейчас заклинит, мало никому не будет, а шанс на то вполне есть. — Сводим пацана по местным достопримечательностям. Или вы против, капитан?

Лучше б ты против не был, вот что в вопросе этом слышится явственно. Конечно, Ро меня обругал на чем свет стоит, и я сам виноват, а только на Эса он до сих пор зуб имеет, и немалый.

Эс башкой качнул тяжелой.

— Еще не хватало, от борделя вас отгонять. Триппер не притащите, и так…

Что именно «и так», ему совести хватило не договаривать. Ро, по счастью, привычную лошадку оседлал и возмущаться стал — он, мол, не Парацельс, но мозги имеются, и неужели капитан решил, что он пацана, меня то есть, в какую-то вшивую подворотню потащит — короче, отошло напряжение, и к лучшему это. Давно я себя такой песчинкой, между жерновов многотонных попавшей, не чувствовал. Не дай бог, чтоб кто из команды с капитаном всерьез сцепиться вздумал. Тогда нам всем одна дорога, и конец у того путешествия тоже один на всех окажется. Глизеянам к такому не привыкать, одно кладбище у них над головами уже болталось.

Ро свою песню закончил тем временем, и вроде бы совсем уж безопасно стало вопрос задать.

— Кэп, — говорю, — а вы с нами не хотите? А то не по-людски как-то, все по борделям, а вы как неродной.

Лететь мне, думаю, долго придется. Но как представлю, что ему обратно на пустой корабль возвращаться, так аж переворачивается все. Не должно так быть и не будет.

— Почему все по борделям? — братцы удивляются. — Мы на древолазанье, тут тропы хорошие, для разминки как раз. Кэп, может, вы с нами лучше?

Эс помолчал, помолчал, да и отвечает:

— По деревьям лазать у меня настроения нет. А вот придушить кого — в самый раз.

— А боев без правил тут не водится, — Тань вовремя вклинился. За секунду до того, как Ро высказался бы, да не успел. — Так что может, и вправду с нами?

Так приличия велят. Если один дурачок приглашает, по иерархии командной в самом низу стоящий, как Эсу согласиться, себя не уронив? А если от равного приглашение — это совсем другое дело выходит. И принять его — вроде как солидарность с командой проявить, а не слабость свою показать.

Эс хмыкнул что-то и больше слов тратить не стал, только рядом с нами оказался, когда расходиться стали. Братцы лапищами своими помахали, прощаясь, поклялись вернуться, костей не поломав, и учесали на свое древолазанье.

— Мало им по обшивке и коммуникациям шляться? — Ро себе под нос удивляется. — В джунгли потянуло, инстинкт предков проснулся? Третий раз на Глизе, и третий раз как медом им эти секвойи намазаны.

— Может, — говорю, глядя на то, как Эсу карточку банковскую официант чуть не с поклоном возвращает, — им кислорода не хватает в смеси? От него, говорят, голову кружит, если избыток.

— Кружит, — Тань подтверждает. — Кое-кому так вовсе уже завертело.

И за ухо меня дернул легонечко.

— Что, делиться жалко? — спрашиваю, а голова вправду кружится. Наглость собственная сильней вина пьянит. — Ну брось, Тань, неужто ему одному оставаться?

Эс к нам пошел неторопливо, комбез оправляя. Как и не пил совсем. Ну, думаю, если на Глизе кого покрепче не найдется для него, по особому заказу, так уж наверняка и нигде не сыщется. Только кажется мне, что ничерта подобного, тут на всякий вкус и кошелек отыщут, ленточкой перевяжут и в постель, как кофе, подадут. С поклоном.

Значит, и голова у меня правильно кружится. Не то чтоб я спал и видел Эсу кого-нибудь взамен себя подсунуть, а только хотелось, чтоб он себя отпустил, чтоб пружина затянутая в нем развернулась и сорвалась, наконец. Один раз я это на собственной шкуре попробовал, а теперь способ искал и рядом быть, и от боли не заходиться.

— До чего только алкоголь доводит, — себе под нос говорю. — Фантазию раскрепощает.

— А не волнуйся, тут это ценят, — Ро с улыбкой отвечает, — минут десять дотерпи уж, пока до «Млечного пути» доберемся. Там и развернешься в полную силу.

Загрузились мы в кабинку аэрокара, тоже прозрачную почти. Мода у них тут такая, чтоб ничего на сады любоваться не мешало. Как кого, а меня раздражает, так и кажется, что на твою задницу, к сиденью прижатую, снизу смотрят и смеются. Паранойя в чистом виде.

  
— В полную вряд ли успею, — я говорю, а сам радуюсь подло, что рядом с Эсом сижу, а капсула воздушная шириной не отличается. — Мы тут всего-то на неделю с хвостиком. А надо же еще в футбол погонять.

— Глядите на него, — Ро фыркает, — едет в «Млечный путь», а о чем мечтает? Я тебе как врач рекомендую это извращение бросить.

— Мда? — интересуюсь, об Эса греясь. Ровный жар от него так и течет. — Я смотрю, ты по извращениям специалист знатный.

Эс буркнул что-то, чего я не понял. Язык незнакомый. А Ро понял влет, ухмыльнулся.

— Верно, — подтверждает, — положение обязывает. Ничего, к утру и ты образование пополнишь, а то что это такое — все мы да мы, никакого разнообразия.

— Ничего, — говорю, спокойствие изображая, — к утру буду всесторонне подготовлен. Ты бы сразу сказал, что я вам в печенках сижу, неужто б я не понял?

Эс шевельнулся еле заметно. Если бы я к нему всем боком не прижимался, так не заметил бы.

— Ничего, — Ро обещает ласково, — вот в обратный рейс пойдем, я тебе покажу, до каких именно печенок ты меня догрыз. И Тань присоединится.

Я только фыркнул, а капсула потихоньку вниз да вниз, так что всласть пособачиться не получилось. «Млечный путь» этот весь лианами оброс, листья широкие, с нижней стороны серебристой пыльцой какой-то припорошены. Меня, пока от стоянки шли, растительность эта по морде пару раз задела. Мягкая, как вата, и цветами пахнет.

— Красиво тут, — говорю, против правды не греша. Не похоже на то, что раньше представлялось. На Этти дела эти проще обстоят и грубей: на всю колонию женщин, может, пару сотен наберется, и жизнь у них не сладкая. И дома, в которых они живут, домами назвать сложно — бараки, наспех сколоченные, и двери в них не закрываются никогда. А здесь красивая резная дверь вся в узорах, мелкие светильнички над входом…

И запах совсем другой. Не как там, куда мы в самоволку бегали. Там воняло выпивкой, блевотиной и всякой дрянью, а тут цветами пахнет и чисто и мягкая музыка с порога обнимает, как во сне.

— Красиво, — Ро соглашается, по сторонам не оглядываясь. Он-то тут явно не впервые, вон уже и кивает кому-то. Эта девушка юбки в пол не носила, сосками голыми не сверкала и золота на ней было ровно две капли, обе в ушах. Брюки, блузка закрытая, или как там это называется, я не спец. Но улыбалась приветливо.

— Мы заказывали вечер, — Ро ей напоминает, — с услугами.

На стене там панель светящаяся, где номера разными цветами подсвечены. Часть зеленым, часть красным, несколько квадратиков просто темные.

— Да-да, — она улыбается, в его айдишник глянув. — У вас заказано на троих.

— Да, — легко Ро соглашается. — Нас, как видите, четверо, так что изыщите возможность.

Девица закивала, кофе нам предложила и пройти в комнатку направо. Там диван широкий, свет мягкий, одно слово — бордель.

— Я вас оставлю на минуту, — щебечет, — принесу каталог.

И в Эса взглядом так стрельнула, что сомнений никаких не осталось, для кого каталог-то.

— С ума сойти, — говорю, едва за ней дверь закрылась. — А мне вы кого выбрали?

— Увидишь, — Ро обещает. — Выбирал как себе.

— Это-то и пугает, — отвечаю. — Нет, серьезно? К чему готовиться?

Тань меня по руке похлопал, успокаивая.

— Красивая, — говорит веско. — Я тоже в выборе участвовал. Трех сисек можешь не опасаться.

— С вас бы сталось, — бурчу, для порядку больше. — Я думал, они тут живые и натуральные.

— Они и есть живые, — Ро объясняет, — просто косметическая хирургия творит чудеса. И чего я, кретин, в пространство поперся? Стал бы глаза увеличивать да ноги выпрямлять, не жизнь — праздник.

Хотел было я ответить, что он бы на исходе первой недели собственным стетоскопом удавился, да не успел: двери распахнулись, давешняя девица вошла, электронную книжку к груди нежно прижимая. Разложила перед нами на столе, а там… я стольких женщин сразу никогда не видел, даже в мечтах. И разнообразия такого даже представить не мог. Так что и еще одно опасение, втихомолку сквозь вино да предвкушение кусавшее, испарилось. Если вот эту… или вот эту, рыжую такую, что аж кожа золотом светится, или вот эту, с хитрым нежным взглядом — если любую из них для меня Тань с Ро выбрали, то опозориться и сбежать до срока мне не грозит.

— Нет, — говорит Эс, на очередную прелестницу глядя. Голофото вполне характер передает: этакая валькирия с белыми волосами по самое немогу. Это он уже за второй десяток перевалил, отказываясь. Девица-администратор призадумалась даже: видно, уже все основные варианты показала, и томных брюнеток, и рыжих стерв, и все не то. Недолго и без клиента остаться.

— Может быть, — просит осторожненько, — вы подскажете, какой типаж больше всего по вкусу?

Ро чуть не заржал, вовремя его Тань остановил. Ага, так бы Эс и рассказал, какой типаж ему по вкусу. Ста девяноста тонн весом, серебряную, стройную, и чтоб иллюминаторы ясные.

Или, того хуже, ткнет в меня пальцем и потребует такое же, женский вариант? Так ведь не найдут. И не потому, что я весь такой разуникальный, а потому лишь, что у них тут девушки элит-класса, вышколенные, это по улыбкам видно. Оборванок с Эттильни сюда не завозят. Но не станет Эс так меня подставлять.

Не стал, и верно. Каталог захлопнул и говорит, на меня глядя:

— Хочу ту, что для него выбрали, — и морду кирпичом держит. Я чуть не завопил, но от неожиданности дыхание перехватило.

Девица даже руками всплеснула:

— Простите, — говорит, — но второй такой у нас нет, может быть, желаете близнецов? Или перенести визит к этой девушке на завтра?

Эс поморщился от тупости чужой. А до меня дошло, чего он хочет.

— Нет, — говорю, — все нормально.

Вот, думаю, сейчас как упрется эта барышня. А если подумать — ну чего они тут не видели? Такая просьба им привычна должна быть.

— Мы, — обещаю, — не подеремся. Доплатим за то, что нас двое. Так можно?

— Можно, — девица отвечает, — но вы уверены? У нас недостатка в девушках нет.

— Ага, я верю, — мне отчего-то так легко стало. — Но мы хотим одну на двоих.

И как-то совсем нормально это прозвучало, вроде как один бутерброд на двоих в кафе заказать решили. Хочется так, и баста, извольте принести.

Администраторша плечами даже не пожала — так, еле заметно на жест намекнула. А на Ро с Танем я не смотрел, неприлично это — в моем возрасте такие слова знать, какие у них на лицах написаны.

Но с другой-то стороны — они, заразы, трахаться тоже вместе пошли. Я посмотрел, когда за девицей шел: Ро в одну дверь нырнул, мне на прощанье ухмыльнувшись, а Таню соседняя комнатка досталась. Нарочно, как пить дать. Ро постонать любит, провокатор хренов, вот и сейчас решил Таня до невменяемости довести, это голову об заклад.

Девица нас довела, приятной ночи пожелала и удалилась. А я как-то струсил, вот глупость-то. И не подаренной дамы опасался, а сам не знаю чего. Только это не знаю что к Эсу напрямую относилось. Застрял я на пороге на пару секунд, Эс меня небольно в спину подтолкнул — чего, мол, встал? Я и шагнул внутрь, в полумрак и запах чарующий.

Во вторую очередь я подумал, что надо будет Ро спасибо сказать. Я таких красоток даже в каталоге не видел. Не долистали, как видно, до этой категории. Меня на голову выше, а то и на две — сложно точнее сказать, когда она сидит, в зеркало глядя. А когда поднялась и нам улыбнулась, я совсем очумел. У нее фигура такая была, что хоть словами описывай, хоть жестами, все равно порнография получится. Изгибы везде и выпуклости, едва-едва тоненькой рубашкой прикрытые.

А в первую очередь я о том подумал, что вот же бедной барышне не повезло: вместо одного сопляка, что само по себе, небось, не особенно интересно, с ее-то опытом, получит на ночь сопляка и мрачного громилу, который обнимет — и только синяки считай. Впрочем, растворение-то давно было, Эс уже себя под контроль взял, но кто его знает, какой он с женским полом? А вид его сам по себе трепет внушает, и не только мне.

Однако у них система оповещения на все сто работала, и в обморок падать девица не стала — нас поприветствовала, поближе подошла, себя рассмотреть позволяя.

И никаких ахов, вздохов и глупых вопросов задавать не стала. Спросила только, желаем ли выпить.

— Не помешает, — Эс ей отвечает, в кресло садясь. Комнату тут явно дизайнер-маньяк обставлял, она вся вроде бы и приличная, и при этом глянешь на кресло или там пуфик какой, и одно лишь в голову лезет: Или это не в мебели дело, а я уже настроился?

— Меня зовут Фемилити, — воркует она, нам по бокалу предлагая. И себя не обидела, налила вровень. Я принюхался — вроде яблоками пахнет, ну и спиртным, конечно. — Вам понравится, если я стану называть вас по именам?

Я отхлебнул, а то в самом деле дергался. Мало ли, что она такая красивая — она еще и взрослая притом. Соски темные сквозь белую ткань светятся, никаких тебе блядских кружев и чулок, улыбка уверенная, поневоле оробеешь. И вопросы эти, как нам что понравится, спокойствию не способствуют.

— Устроит, — говорю сипло. Выпивка крепче оказалась, чем я думал, а я хватанул порядочно. — Это Эс, я Аша. А мы много разговаривать будем?

Фемилити эта только улыбнулась, свой бокал из рук не выпуская.

— Всегда приятнее, — отвечает, — знать, как зовут того, с кем пьешь и спишь вместе. Избавляет от неловкости наутро, не находишь?

— В смысле не придется тыкать пальцем и вопить «эй, ты, где тут можно умыться?» — подхватываю, и Фемилити смеется самыми краешками рта.

— Примерно так, — и когда она успела пересесть к нам так близко, что я уже чувствую запах ее духов? А запах восхитительный, к слову. Теплая кожа, свежая яблочная мякоть и цветы, каких я никогда не видал и вряд ли увижу. — Если ты хочешь умыться, это можно устроить.

Я подумал и головой покачал. Понятно, что она нас в ванну потащит вместе, но не хочется сейчас в пене барахтаться.

— Мы простые парни, — словно со стороны себя слышу, — а я еще и не умею ничего. Справишься?

Снова она только углы рта подняла, пальцами теплыми меня погладила по груди и поднялась, себя показывая. Рубашка эта ее ниже колен заканчивается, свет так ее пробивает, что все, чего увидеть нельзя, без усилий представить можно. Тут и Эс шевельнулся, воротник на себе распустил. И я у него из руки бокал вынул, на столик поставил.

— Пойдем? — спрашиваю осторожно. — Девушка вроде как ждет, а мне ты не помешаешь.

Обнял его и тихонько признался:

— Да и с тобой спокойней.

Эс кивнул, поднялся, и видно стало, что ревность его ушла, и опасение лишним оказаться, надсмотрщиком этаким, тоже пропало. Он Фем обошел, за спиной ее остановился и руки на плечи ей положил, вниз повел, ткань белую в складки собирая, и все, что я себе представлял, под ладонями его ясно проступило. И видно стало, что ее тоже идея завела. Уж не знаю, притворялась так хорошо или вправду повело ее, а только я себя рабовладельцем чувствовать перестал, подошел совсем вплотную, Эсовы ладони своими накрыл.

— Ляжем, а? — прошу. — Я до вас не дотянусь, а прыгать не хочется.

Ничего, ей наклониться было нетрудно. Так что первый раз женщину я все-таки стоя целовал. Губы мягкие и повадка не мужская, изысков больше и дразнит дольше, а так все вполне с прошлым опытом соотносится. Эс, чувствую, тоже ее целует, только сзади, в шею, а то почему бы она так выгибалась.

И еще одна разница тут же обнаружилась: женщина, она мягкая почти везде. Пока мы в постели устраивались, раздевались и все такое прочее, я это в полной мере прочувствовать успел. Где я привык на мышцы наталкиваться, у нее мягкое все, не то чтоб колыхалось, но приятно так скользит под пальцами и поддается. И вздыхает она негромко, и обнимает, напору уступая. Напор — это не я, конечно. Я только привыкал, специально себя заставлял не торопиться, хотя хотелось, конечно. И посмотреть, и потрогать везде. К тому времени Эс с нее уже рубашку стянул, и груди прямо перед моим лицом оказались, их и погладить приятно было, и лицом зарыться. От ложбинки между ними духами пахнет, сосок темный у самой щеки качается, трется. Тут я и понял, что давняя фантазия для дрочки, от которой я в три минуты кончал, никуда не делась. Только теперь не обрывок порнухи в мозгах застрял, а целая живая женщина со мной, делай что хочешь, ей тоже нравится. А что нравится, в этом у меня сомнений не было. Когда плохо, шелковым голосом таким не стонут. И руку мою, пойманную, к бедрам своим не тянут.

Мы только там с Эсом пальцами и столкнулись, и он тут же свою руку убрал. Уступил мне, вот как. Без слов первенство мое обозначил. Фемилити между нами уже вовсю извивалась, сосками меня задевала и голову Эсу на плечо откидывала, за поцелуем вытягиваясь. И ладонью нежной, без единой мозоли, мой член приласкала — я едва не взвыл, так не терпелось.

— Иди сюда, мальчик, — шепчет, на спину откидываясь — кошка кошкой, извернулась так, чтоб голову у Эса на бедрах устроить. Взяла меня за член и сама в себя направила, будто боялась, что я сам не разберусь, куда вставлять. Но я на нее до сих пор за это не в обиде, потому как если б сам тыкаться взялся — кончил бы, ничерта не успев. А так задохнулся и кончил все-таки внутри. Все равно ничего не успел, конечно. Ничего, ночь длинная. И отдышусь я скоро, и скоро снова готов буду.

Фемилити умная была. Или просто надрессированная. Недовольство выказывать — этак в борделе долго не удержишься.

Я еще откатиться не успел, а она меня поцеловала нежно, но вслух, умница такая, утешать не стала и бездну удовольствий обещать — тоже. По спине коготками провела, к Эсу повернулась, ну и он ее ожиданий не обманул, конечно. У него уже все было в полной боевой готовности, и нежностями всякими удовлетворяться Эс не желал. Сгреб девушку под себя, Фемилити эта и ахнуть не успела. И стоном долгим и хриплым выдохнула, когда Эс ее скогтил.

Все-таки красиво это, если со стороны смотреть. Если б кто чужой решил на меня посмотреть в моменты особенно активной релаксовой работы, я бы от стыда умер. Все-таки это наше, личное совсем. Мужчина беззащитным становится, когда с таким же мужчиной ложится. А когда с женщиной, вот как Эс сейчас, так хоть на большом экране по главному каналу головидео крути — чего стыдиться? Все равно что картинки из жизни заповедников, где лев львицу дерет. Орала Фем, по крайней мере, очень похоже, ну и Эс порыкивал временами. Шлепком ее остановил, на круглой попке след оставив, когда она вывернуться попыталась.

Может, они и недолго трахались, но у меня от этой живой порнухи огонь по жилам побежал. Эс ее от души имеет, ну точно как если б решил пример показать — смотри, мол, обормот, как надо, — ну и от зрелища этого, конечно, и у мертвого встанет. А я еще пока живой. И если мне дадут, то и в ближайшие полчаса, возможно, помирать не стану. А если не дадут — вполне возможно.

Фем на меня глянула дикими глазами из-под волос, в бурю грозовую сбитых. Мастерство и опыт даже таким, как Эс, из нее не вышибешь. Потянулась, в спине прогибаясь, и губы облизала напоказ.

Намек я понял. Вот еще чем с женщиной иначе: мыться реже можно, если не до того совсем. Фемилити вроде не против была, что я ей прямо так сую, губами обняла, в себя втянула, под Эсом извиваясь по-прежнему. Втроем совсем хорошо оказалось. Все же я привык, что из парней кто-то рядом должен быть, когда я кончаю. Спокойней как-то на душе. Пока я в волосах ее пальцами путался, в рот умелый вставляя, все на Эса смотрел. Вот у кого на физиономии можно гриф секретности ставить. Даже когда трахается, лица не теряет. Я вот такой невозмутимостью похвастать ну никак не мог. Стоило тронуть эту мягкую, гибкую, всю такую сладкую и соленую, такую женщину — и я сразу готов был. И стонал в голос, не стеснялся, благо Эс тоже не стеснялся. Брал, как хотел, и если даже я чего-то себе представить не мог — он тут же показывал, и под конец у меня получилось все-таки как надо, а не так, что за пять секунд срываешься. У Фемилити с фантазией все в порядке было, с гибкостью ума и тела — тоже, и она не просто слушалась, а и сама предлагала. Без слов, зато с вдохновением. Так что к утру мы уже еле дышали, у меня бедра сводило, а Фемилити уже не стонала даже, а только дышала тяжело. И улыбалась пьяной нежной улыбкой, полусознательной уже. Эс ее в распухшие губы поцеловал и отвалился.

— Ну, — говорит, ко мне обращаясь, а я уже совсем плыву: до утра кувыркались, и пяти минут не поспал, — лично я вполне удовлетворен. С утра оставим девушке на булавки.

— Угу, — я отвечаю, недоумевая, с чего это на Эса настроение поболтать нашло, обычно вроде не страдает. — А Ро я лично поблагодарю.

— По шее, что ли, надаешь? — спрашивает, меня по спине тяжелой лапой гладя. Фемилити вздохнула сонно и под другую руку к нему подкатилась, Эс и ее не обидел, обнял — не жалко ему.

— Не знаю еще, — зевком мне чуть рот не разорвало. — Потом придумаю. Вы не злитесь больше, капитан?

— Не думал даже, — мне в ответ из груди широкой грохочет. — Теперь рот закрой и спи.

Вот, думаю, логика. Сам уснуть не дает, сам теперь командует. Ну а я не против такому приказу подчиниться. Тем более когда Эс, ночью буйной разогретый, рядом совсем, и сердце его мне прямо в ухо глухими ударами время отмеряет. О него греться хорошо. Как о здоровенный механизм, работой разогретый. Так и уснули.

Утро наше в полдень провалилось. Фемилити первой проснулась — рефлексы у нее, что ли? И ускользнула свою гриву укрощать, нас с Эсом не тревожа. Все равно мы встали, конечно. У нас тоже рефлексы: если кто-то рядом ходит, пусть даже тихо, босиком — спать не получается.

— Ванная, — говорю, — занята. И если мы туда сейчас сунемся, дама это примет за намек, а у меня уже сил нет.

— Ничего, — Эс на постели сел, — она уже тоже не может. Не только у нас ночь хорошая была. Теперь еще остальных добудиться.

— А это что, проблема? — удивляюсь. — Если уж мы встали.

Эс буркнул что-то насчет сонь-механиков, которые горазды дрыхнуть между вахтами, но без особого энтузиазма. Тут и Фем выпорхнула — сияющая, как если бы у нее в ванной целая орда парикмахеров и всяких там косметологов пряталась. Свежестью дышала, нам не чета. Лично у меня ноги заплетались, пока вниз спускался, и с лестницы я чуть не улетел, даже кофе не помог, а уж кофе нас Фемилити перед уходом с честью напоила. Даже Эс крякнул одобрительно, а это дорогого стоит.

Ро, конечно, проспал. Ничего удивительного, у них-то еще веселее ночка была. Капитан меня хоть пожалел, а Тань себе такого позволить не может, если наутро скандала не хочет. Ро, как акула, зубами в зевке лязгал. И спину держал слишком ровно, явно досталось ему по полной.

Но морда довольная, а это главное. И у Таня под глазами тени залегли от недосыпа. Кивнул он нам и зевок еле удержал.

— Судя по виду, у вас все нормально, — формулирует аккуратно.

Эс ему кивнул — да, мол, все. Я подумал еще, что оно в чем-то объясняет: потому кэп так и настаивал, что под контролем все держать любит. Меня в том числе. Оно, конечно, глупо думать, что я возьму да и сбегу к какой-нибудь из местных девиц, уж настолько Эс меня знает, но береженого бог бережет.

— У вас, — говорю, — вкус на женский пол хороший. Себя не обидели?

Любопытство — вечная беда вроде шила в заднице. И захочешь посидеть спокойно, приличным человеком притвориться, а без толку. Ну какое мне дело до того, сколько и каких барышень эти умники себе на ночь заказали? А ведь гложет. Хоть одним глазком бы посмотреть…

— Обидишь тут себя, как же, с таким выбором, — Ро отвечает, и так осторожно шагает, что ясно делается — не только девицам досталось. Еще, кстати, неизвестно, кому больше поработать пришлось. Хотя если по Таневой физиономии судить, так все сомнения отпадают: ясное дело, никакие женские ухищрения и рядом с доком не стояли. Может, так только — приправой были, но никак иначе.

— Так вы хоть показали бы, кого выбрали, — вздыхаю, — любопытно же.

Тань брови вздернул и ухмылку изо всех сил с физиономии согнать пытается.

— Ты там ничего нового не увидел бы, — объясняет. — Девицы спят теперь, как убитые, только волосы торчат.

— Ясно, — говорю. — Кстати, мог бы так не хвастаться, я в вас и так не сомневался. Стенку между комнатами среди ночи пробили или так, по старинке в одну постель сползлись?

— Там была дверь, — Ро отвечает. — А почему я не слышу воплей благодарности с утра пораньше? Ты слишком громко орал среди ночи, и теперь уже не можешь?

Шутки шутками, а кэпа и меня он взглядом чуть не насквозь просветил. Я вид полной невинности принял — какого черта, думаю? Если кому и досталось сегодня, так отнюдь не мне, а Фемилити. Бедная женщина, наверное, возьмет пару дней выходных.

Мы еще поболтали немножко, пока администраторша деньги с наших карт снимала за оказанные услуги, выбрались на утреннюю улицу, и я понял, что засыпаю.

— Слушайте, — говорю, — я все понимаю, но если мне не дадут поспать хоть пару часов, я умру прямо тут, на Глизе.

Эс хмыкнул, я так и не понял, чего там больше было — гордости за хорошо проведенную ночь или понимания, что не все так могут, как он: восемь часов кряду без передыху трахаться, полтора часа проспать и в пик формы вернуться.

— Не придется умирать, — отвечает. — Я в порт сейчас, тебя заберу с собой, поспишь в каюте до вечера, пока погрузка начнется. Тань, Ро, вы до завтрашнего утра свободны, но утром чтоб были на месте. Я лично контейнеры таскать не стану.

— Есть, кэп, — Ро чуть под козырек несуществующий не взял. — К разврату приступить готовы!

Тань головой покачал, улыбку пряча.

— Если Аша раньше срока выспится и будет вам мешать — звоните, — просит. — Мы заберем.

Я даже возмутиться не успел. А Эс кивнул с видом серьезным.

— Непременно, — обещает. И даже улыбнуться попытался. Вид, что и говорить, ужасный; все равно как если бы ядерный реактор усмехнуться пробовал. Одно счастье — недолго он корячился. К аэрокару уже без улыбки подходил. Дорогу всю промолчал, я его с мыслей не сшибал, сидел себе и пялился по сторонам сквозь стенку прозрачную. Как пить дать, Эс сейчас с открытыми глазами спит, — думаю, — или о будущей погрузке думает, или еще о каких высоких материях, так чего ж я его дергать буду?

А в порту шум и дым коромыслом. Корабль наш стоит, где поставили, и к нему уже фермы подвели, заправляют, как положено все. Эс меня сразу к делу приставил, конечно.

— Иди на борт, — распоряжается, — я в диспетчерскую пока. Совсем отрубаешься?

— Не-а, — я головой мотаю. Сон отступил, пока ехали. Ненадолго, конечно, потом снова вцепится, но с полчаса я у него отвоюю. — А чего?

— А ничего, — Эс буркнул. — Кофе мне свари и ложись, вечером самое веселье начнется, и ты мне вменяемый нужен.

— А я буду, — пообещать пришлось, и не то чтобы я был против. Пока там Эс будет разбираться, неужели я ему не устрою приятную встречу. Смолу его все равно кофеварка делает. — А как я сам в корабль зайду?

Эс уже к диспетчерской шагнул, а тут остановился и на меня уставился, как на безумного. Что, спрашивается, пялиться? Я в одиночку ни разу не ходил, всегда с кем-то.

— Ладонь приложи, — советует. Меня дернуло памятью непрошеной, и, видно, морду перекосило, потому как Эсов кирпич черты человеческого лица приобрел на секунду.

— Чего, — спрашивает, — трясешься? Я серьезно. Замок на тебя тоже настроен.

— Без всей этой мути про потерянных принцев и что я голыми руками в имя корабля лазил? — уточняю недоверчиво.

— Все равно уже лазил, — Эс позиций не сдает, — так что в обычном порядке. Иди, не стой столбом, на нас и так уже косятся.

Было б там кому смотреть. Народу в порту много носится во все стороны разом, там погрузка, там с места на место кого переставляют, и никому дела нет до нас, скульптурную группу изображающих. Высоченный Эс и я ему макушкой едва до груди, капитан-космолетчик и стриженое непойми что в полосочку. Что, интересно, такой памятник изображать должен? Встречу двух культур?

— Ну, — говорю, — до встречи тогда. А только если корабль меня не признает, кофе не будет.

До ответа он не снизошел, развернулся да и зашагал к диспетчерской. Всей спиной выражал, что глупости слушать не намерен, и так уже времени на меня извел больше, чем следовало.

Ну, думаю, сам виноват. А я предупреждал.

Корабль передо мной иглой серебряной встал, бликом от гладкой стены ослепил, будто подмигивая. Я по лесенке-трапу взобрался, вдохнул глубоко. Страшно, а куда деваться?

— Ну, — себе под нос говорю, — сукой-то не будь, впусти. На весь порт хохоту будет, если я под тобой топтаться стану.

На вид стенка ледяная, а к ладони теплом приникла, и шлюз как миленький открылся, меня признав. Как это Эс провернул, хотел бы я знать? Это у них чипы, а у меня-то нет.

Мелькнуло, да поздно: что, если он и не делал ничего, а это я сам? Проверка типа. И я ее завалил, конечно, опасность свою подтвердив. Вот теперь будет кэпу кофе со мной вприкуску.

Бред параноидальный. Я по пустому кораблю прошел, запустил пресс, зерен засыпал, заканчивались они. Как только кэп своим кофеином не травится, интересно, с дозами такими. Видно, и впрямь сердце железное. Впрочем, железо ржавеет. Ну, значит, из какого-нибудь хитрого сплава. А он еще меня подозревает, что я скрываю что-то!

Сон совсем отошел от мыслей таких и дымки кофейной, отнес я чашку в рубку и в кэпово кресло уселся. Попробовать, как оно чувствуется. Ощущения — в самый раз, должен сказать. Этакий трон эргономичный, тут же под форму спины и прочего подстраивающийся. Я и из чашки отхлебнул, чтоб окончательно себя Эсом почувствовать. Горькая жизнь у капитана, вот что. И горячая.

Я только думал посидеть на чужом стуле, как девчонка из сказки. Ничего больше не трогал, просто чашка, она горячая была, и я ее на пульт решил поставить, как Эс всегда делал. Поставил. Ровно на то же место, куда Эс ее водружал.

А только пульт взял, да и полыхнул мне в лицо огнями своими. И вокруг меня задрожало все, корабль взрыкнул тихо и дальше уж не умолкал. Зато я дар речи потерял и кроме единственной матерной мысли ничего не то что сказать — подумать не мог. Заклинило. Вокруг корабль оживает, а я ничегошеньки поделать не могу. И рад бы, да не знаю, что сделал, какой рычажок задел случайно, и тем более ума не приложу, как все вернуть по местам.

— Еб твою мать, — говорю, взглядом по пульту шаря. Не предусмотрен ли на такой вот случай волшебный рубильник, чтоб его дернуть и все назад откатить? Вроде как и не сидел я, Эса из себя изображая? Вроде как вообще никогда меня тут не было, и нет шанса сейчас пол-порта разворотить, если эта дурища огромная возьмет да и дернется?

Нет рубильника такого, несправедлива жизнь. И правильно меня Эс подозревал. Я сердце, в горле колотящееся, обратно убраться заставил, посмотрел еще разок. Опоры все на месте, это только продувка систем включилась. Может, Эс настроил проверку эту тупую, да мне сказать забыл, а я зря тут из кожи выпрыгиваю?

Будь рядом кто умный и, главное, спокойный, он бы мне сказал, чтоб я хуйней страдать перестал, а взял да Эсу позвонил. Зачем еще коммутатор выдали? Но не было рядом никого, а сам я не вспомнил. Чашку убрал, от нее след-кольцо остался. Может, от воды что закоротило? Я прямо рукой стирать принялся, от страха совсем идиотом сделался. Если там что всерьез закоротит, так у кэпа к кофе будет закуска жареная, костлявая и в паленой форме. Но об этом я тоже не подумал отчего-то, принялся следы преступления стирать — и тут весь кофе, что еще в чашке был, мне на комбез и выплеснулся.

Не в том дело было, что меня от ужаса паралич разобрал, хотя я близок был. И не в том даже, что я от природы в собственных руках-ногах путаюсь, раньше вроде бы не бывало такого. А только попробуйте про чашку вспомнить, если ладонь вашу к пульту притянуло, как пуговку железную к многотонному магниту. Всю руку электричеством продернуло, в плече, и то заныло, я стоном отозвался, к себе ладонь потянул, а она словно от патоки отлепляется. Лениво так, неохотно. Сама обратно тянется, не удержишь ее. И когда дотянулась, снова по ней ток прошел. Не смертельный, а ласковый почти. Щекочет запястье, так и просит — успокойся, мол, не дергайся, расслабься и глаза закрой.

Я закрыл. Ужас мой вроде бы другому человеку в ту секунду принадлежал, и тот человек был далеко-далеко, и еще дальше уходил. И мокрое пятно на все пузо тоже было не мое — меня оно не волновало нисколько. Если с биомехами такая хрень происходит, когда они друг к другу подключаются, чтоб данные слить, так их еще мало боятся. Это хлеще всего, что я уже наворотить в жизни своей успел. Я был я, понимал, что сделать нужно, а только делал совсем другое. Вместо чтоб руку отцепить попытаться, прижал всей ладонью, едва пластик не проплавил насквозь. И жаль было, что не могу. Если б напрямую к контактам, еще бы быстрее было. А так в темноте передо мной словно карту разворачивали, и я по ней неторопливо шел. Только она была и вокруг тоже, и я внутри плыл по линиям светящимся и коридорам. Трапы, каюты и переходы серые были, а пучки проводов и системы жизнеобеспечения ясной голубизной сияли, и желтым, и зеленым тоже. А где топливные баки — там красная муть колыхалась, и двумя ручьями впадала. Это, значит, заправляют нас? И вот так оно все для корабля выглядит?

Как шарик в головоломке-лабиринте, так я катался по всей этой карте расписной. От счастья и ужаса замирал, в середину посмотреть боялся. Воздуховоды всякие и трюмы темные — это куда ни шло, а развернуться к рубке да поглядеть, что там — это будто последний рубеж был перед тем, как рехнуться окончательно. Я себя заставить пытался не поворачиваться, глаза открыть, руку отлепить — бесполезно. Тянуло не силой внешней, а всего меня нацелило, будто пулю — попробуй останови ее. И правильно Тань говорил: вынул — стреляй.

Об одном только не предупредил — что я сам вдруг оружием стану.

Ослепило меня, едва сетчатку не спалив. Круги зеленые и алые поплыли друг друга догонять. И знакомая жалость охватила: мы-то ушли, а корабль стоит, терпит, как пес хороший, когда хозяин на работе, и до вечера еще жить и жить, и тихий скулеж из глотки собачьей сам рвется. И не пожалуешься ведь.

— Эй, ну чего ты? — говорю, и свои слова вижу. Они из горла вниз покатились, по руке в пульт ушли, где-то в нутре электронном отозвались. И толчком мне вернулись: точь-в-точь как когда к старту готовились, и опора в сторону отошла.

Меня льдом и жаром облило.

— Не надо, — говорю. Это медленней катилось, дольше и неохотней как-то. Не хотелось кораблю слушаться, и слушать не хотелось. Ему бы вверх, ему бы меня заставить, чтоб хоть намек на приказ услыхать — и того хватит. Потому что нет у корабля другой жизни и счастья другого, только лететь. И многого ему, дуралею многотонному, не нужно. Ему нескольких секунд хватит, чтоб я приказ отдал, а дальше… дальше ори на него сколько влезет, не доорешься.

Снова толкнулось подо мной. Может, опора еще и на месте. Может, корабль взбесившийся на крепкую цепь посажен, спасибо парням.

А может, что и нет. Вон какая тряска поднялась, в пальцы мне так и тычется. Терпения нет ждать, пока я там соберусь да сдамся. Может, мы уже вот-вот вверх сорвемся, спалив все вокруг себя к чертовой матери. Железке не объяснишь, что такое необходимость, что подождать несколько дней, и можно будет нормально лететь. Бесполезно это. Она же, хотя с именем, а все ж таки не разумная.

И это, памятуя биомехов — моя самая большая удача. Биомех меня давно уже поджарил бы, чтоб я на его пути не болтался. Конечно, у них блок и все такое, да только не бывает такого механизма, чтоб не ломался никогда. В нагрузках все дело: дашь чрезмерную, и привет. Рано или поздно сломается.

Теперь не холодом меня било и не жаром плавило. Теперь корабль меня тряс, как фермер грушу, и требовал: ну же! Дай приказ!

А я сидел, впаянный в него, и упирался. У меня тоже блок стоял потому что. И тоже на перегрузки такие не рассчитанный. И не в том дело, что если сейчас поддаться, то мне каюк сразу же, и не в том даже, что дюзами запущенными соседние корабли, на заправке стоящие, подпалить — дело трех секунд, даже меньше, а потом соседние полыхнут, и хорошо еще если всю столицу не разнесет, а только половину. Не это главное было. Я изо всех сил за свой блок цеплялся, за рассудок и за совесть тоже, и совесть самая крепкая оказалась.

Не мог я так ребят подвести. На них мне, по правде сказать, уже почти плевать было, корабль новый купить можно, но Эс рядом. И никакая арматура не спасет. Вот с этим я смириться ну никак не мог.

А если он, кэп наш тугоплавкий и характером крутой, кончится, то это будет еще один блок долой, последний. Потому что Эс все под контролем держит, всех нас держит, его ненавидеть можно за это, за руку слишком крепкую, много еще за что. А без него нельзя. И кого другого на его место поставь — либо сдохнет, либо в копию Эсову переплавится.

Это не мысли были. Это корабль из меня тянул, тянул, а получал не искру последнюю, со стопоров сорваться позволяющую, а мантру, заклинание и молитву разом. Я до Эса без всякого коммутатора доораться пытался. Чтоб услышал, почуял неладное, чтоб бегом примчался, дал бы мне по шее, корабль снова под свою руку взял. Не может такого быть, чтоб посреди порта торчать, к незапланированному старту готовясь, и чтоб никто не заметил. Кто угодно не заметит, только не Эс. Ну должен же он почуять, что тут сейчас творится, должен!

Руку жечь начало, как если б я в ней пучок проводов зажал, и изоляция на них пузырями от жара пошла. И я не вытерпел, посмотрел все-таки. Рубка золотом сияла, все прочие цвета в него переплавлялись. Раскаленное маленькое море плескалось, руку мне жгло все сильней, и не было шанса его укротить, только разве что…

Эс, может быть, уже понял, что неладное творится. А если и нет — ну сколько он диспетчера терзать будет? Вот-вот вернется. Он кораблю хозяин, кого еще тот послушать должен?

Значит, мне просто продержаться надо. Когда знаешь, что не бесконечно ждать придется, тогда легче. А мне минут десять, ну четверть часа от силы выстоять, уж на это-то меня хватить должно.

Уперся я взглядом в свет обжигающий, зубы стиснул. Рука — да что та рука, хоть бы и сгорела. Так ведь не сгорит, ведь это только кажется мне. Не мог же я вправду к пульту прирасти намертво.

Слова бесполезны были. Да и не получилось бы слов. Только мысль одна, или воля, или чем там еще человек, когда терять нечего и совсем крайний случай наступил, мир прогнуться заставляет, — вот она получилась. Даже на мат размениваться не пришлось.

Стоять. Хозяина дождаться.

Стоном мне корабль ответил. Металлическим таким звуком, по всему телу прокатившимся рокотом, гневом и желанием обманутым, яростью и злобой. Но и покорностью, с боем вырванной.

Стоять! — я повторил не словами. Всем собою. Заклинило этой мыслью. И сигнал по сплетенным проводкам да контактам, которые мне морем казались, утихать стал. Неохотно, медленно и не до конца, но лиха беда начало.

Меня не то что трясло, меня выкрутили всего, сама кровь через поры повыступала, так казалось. Я весь мокрый был, когда руку смог-таки себе вернуть, к груди прижать. А на то, чтоб с кресла встать, на это меня не хватило уже. Так и сидел, пока Эсовы шаги не услышал, и грохотали те шаги смертным приговором, головами отрубленными по эшафоту, и первой моя должна была полететь. И второй. И еще тысячу раз. Кто скажет, что у Эса с фантазией напряженно, тот не особо против правды погрешит, но вот к делу он планомерно подходит. С упорством и методичностью. Пока не насытится — не отпустит, а насытится он нескоро. Только когда меня в мелкую пыль сотрет, и то не факт.

Из кресла он меня за шею поднял. На самом деле за плечо, конечно, но разница невелика, когда в воздухе болтаешься, воздух скользкий ухватить пытаясь. Лицо бешеное рядом совсем с моим оказалось на треть секунды, но и исчезло так же быстро, круговертью стены замелькали, локоть и задница взвыли, болью взорвавшись, и я носом в пол рубки уткнулся с размаху. Это Эс, значит, меня из царского кресла своего выдернул и в сторону швырнул, не особо заботясь, куда упаду.

Когда продышаться удалось, я только спину Эсову увидел и голову. Может, доводилось когда видеть, как хороший пианист играет? Такое же точно напряжение над плечами его угадывалось, над затылком стриженым. И в тарахтении клавиш, кнопок и тумблеров. Вернулся хозяин и принялся зверя укрощать, каждая команда щелкала сухо, как бич безжалостный. Я подумал, что отползти бы надо, да не сумел. Локоть — ерунда, но я даже пошевелиться не мог. Я и дышал через два раза на третий, и хоть пытался себя заставить удрать — не было сил. Так и смотрел беспомощно, как Эс поднимается горой ходячей из кресла, как медленно ко мне подходит, нависает надо мной.

Даже заорать, даже отползти попытаться не мог. Вот так смерть подходит, оказывается, а ты на нее только смотреть и можешь.

Когда Эс меня на руки поднял, я удивиться, и то не сумел. И когда стены мимо поплыли, это уж слишком похоже было на то, чем я полчаса назад любовался, потому глаза я закрыл. Так страшней, но легче отчего-то. Куда Эс меня несет, этого не видно — может, и в утилизатор, — но в лицо ему заглянуть еще страшней.

Когда под спиной мягкое оказалось, я все-таки себя заставил веки поднять. Каюта. Моя, что удивительно. И край стакана ледяной в губы мне тычется.

А за ним и выше — глаза, от бешенства синие, как морской прозрачный лед.

Я от них так и шарахнулся, вода мне в лицо выплеснулась, на постель тоже попало. День сегодня такой, что я обливаюсь то кофе, то потом, то водой ледяной. Главное, чтоб следующий раз был не кровью.

Рот я раскрыл, да не выдавил ничего. Губы слиплись, а вода вся на мне. Пальцами я ее собрал, сколько смог, облизал с руки.

— Я нечаянно, — хриплю. Жалко это вышло, но уж как есть. Страх вроде заморозки, обезболивающее такое, но и сквозь него я уже чувствовать начинал, что локоть, шея и почему-то бок не то что ноют, а воют практически. Это так, выходит, Эс меня об стену приложил. Качественно. Странно, что не убил. Впрочем, еще не вечер.

Втянул кэп в себя воздух, выдохнул медленно, глаза прикрыл, гнев свой утихомирить пытаясь.

— Я, — отвечает, — понял. Когда вернулся, а шлюз мне открываться отказался. Ты бы так не сделал.

— Да, — лепечу. — Это не я. Ну или не совсем я. Это корабль, Эс, он… не то чтоб разумный, просто у него не только имя есть!

Эс только кивнул.

— Я нечаянно, — повторяю, смотреть на него боясь. Хорошо если увижу, как Эс меня простить пытается, ну а если нет? — Я ему сказал, что ты — его хозяин, чтоб он тебя дождался.

Тишина тяжелая между нами повисла, волоски все дыбом поднимая. Будто статическое электричество.

— Значит, — Эс тяжело формулирует, — не только в тебе дело. Не ожидал я такого, Аша. На судне этом который год хожу, мог ли представить, что вот так обернется?

Мне жалоба в этом послышалась, и еще безнадежность, какой я от Эса ну никак не ожидал. Как же мне хреново стало. А я-то думал, хуже уже некуда.

— Не смей, — говорю, и сам не понял, как так вышло, а только я уже в Эса вцепился, ногтями комбез царапаю, будто за грудки эту гору взять пытаюсь. И чуть не стону от ужаса. — Запри меня, если надо, слова не скажу. Только здесь не оставляй, мне же тут одна дорога!

У Эса физиономия враз обратно окаменела.

— Тупица, — и еще бы добавил пару ласковых, но слова ему, видно, на язык не шли. Только желваки под кожей проступили. — Никто тебя и не думает оставлять, идиот.

— А… а что тогда? — я бормочу, и об комбез его физиономию обтер, больше-то не обо что. А пальцы я разжать не способен, оказывается. — Как мы теперь будем?

— Так и будем, — Эс чеканит, и по одному мои пальцы разжимает, одна ему забота — чтоб не поломать. — На корабле одному оставаться запрещаю.

Я кивнул торопливо. Я и сам бы не остался после такого-то.

— В рубку не заходить, — рычит Эс, — к системам корабельным не подключаться. Черт подери тебя совсем, Аша Ривз, я и раньше знал, что ты не простая штучка, но что настолько? Моя вина.

— В чем это? — я даже очнулся немного от горестей своих. — Кто знать мог, что так выйдет?

— Никто, — после долгой паузы Эс подтвердил сумрачно. — А должен был. Ну да что есть, то есть. У корабля моего с тобой прямо-таки роман, — тут Эса аж перекосило. — И сам видишь, он до тебя по-всякому добраться пытается. Вернемся на Гею, все блоки отдам в ремонт да в перекодировку. Имя кораблю менять — морока, но помочь должно.

— А если… — я заикнулся. Нужно было промолчать, но я не сумел.

— Никаких если, — Эс рявкнул, едва эхо не пошло. — Никаких, мать твою, если!

Я понял и заткнулся. А на сердце все-таки скребло. Мало того, что я и так уже навытворял, хоть и нечаянно, а теперь, считай, заново все судно перебирать по винтику, искать, какой такой механизм так проглючил, что на меня настроился, да каким способом хитрым, если даже Эс о таком не слыхал…

А если не получится? К новому судну привыкать год, не меньше, да и где его взять, новое? С контракта купить, а самим без штанов остаться? А если и тот, следующий корабль примется так же выкаблучиваться?

И нужно мне вслух высказать то, о чем мы оба с Эсом думаем сейчас, и язык не поворачивается. Я позволил себе пальцы разжать окончательно, в кулаки собрал и на них уставился.

— Хочешь, я сам спишусь? — через силу из себя выволакиваю. — Если надо, я…

Комок в горле встал, ежом злым иголки растопырил, так что закончить не получилось. Морду я сохранить не сумел, конечно. Еще ниже наклонился. Дурак я, что волосы обрезал, так бы спрятался за ними, все позора меньше. Не увидел бы Эс, как я слезы глотаю с горем пополам. Или сделал бы вид, что не увидел. Он недобрый, Эс, но мученья чужие и стыд ему радости не доставляют.

— Дома решим, — он мне отвечает, а я думаю — где он, тот дом? Мой, и тот уже давно не на Эттильни, а его? Я думал, на корабле, а теперь, выходит, я и это у него отнял. Как за такое прощения просить?

Теплые ладони мне на щеки легли и вверх потянули, я зажмурился. Слезы чертовы никуда не делись, но хоть отражения собственного в глазах Эсовых не видеть, и то хлеб. С солью. Потому как реву я, оказывается, уже в три ручья. Это все стресс так выходит. Я об этом хотел сказать, да только ума хватило понять, что если зубы разожму сейчас, так сорвусь окончательно, и рыдать буду, пока все слезы не кончатся, а это нескоро. Тогда меня Эс точно спишет к чертовой матери, его сопли чужие бесить должны.

Стал я выворачиваться молча, чтоб хоть рожу обтереть. Ага, конечно. Эс только ладони чуть поближе свел, пальцами по щекам мне провел, по губам.

— Знаешь ведь, как я тебя брать не хотел, — говорит. — Но взял же. Так отчего ты себя винишь, если это я в твою пользу аргументов нашел с десяток?

Вот тоже логика. Он брать не хотел, и он же виноват. Я только всхлипнул, сопли подбирая, снова выдраться попытался, уже на пробу больше — пустит или как?

Не пустил. Тут мне язык и пришлось прикусить чуть не до крови. Чтоб лишнего не сказать, а то ведь само рвалось. Если истерику с рыданиями Эс еще худо-бедно стерпит, то уж этого, неположенного — точно нет. И никто не стерпит.

— Все, — Эс говорит негромко, и все никак меня не отпускает. — Все, успокаивайся. Тебе поспать сейчас надо, чтоб к вечеру нормальный был. Мне — погрузкой заняться. Перед остальными я тоже объясняться не намерен.

— Так ведь Тань, — сквозь хрюканье собственное выдавить пытаюсь, — он же все равно на одной волне.

— Ему не до меня сейчас, — Эс отвечает, — оно и к лучшему. Сам смотри не выдай им все с ходу, у тебя же на морде все написано всегда. И когда стараешься спрятать что, так еще видней делается. Ложись и спи. Соврешь потом, что кошмар смотрел.

— Эс, — спрашиваю тихонечко, рукам его подчиняясь и укладываясь. Комбез мокрый с меня словно бы сам сполз, треснул только, и одеяло теплое тоже вроде бы как само вокруг обернулось. От слез голова болит, а прочее утихает, и такая усталость навалилась — руки не поднять.

— Что? — он отзывается, под пятки мне край одеяла подворачивая. В коконе таком спать хорошо. Ни о каких тревогах не думать, вину свою не жевать, тоской не захлебываться. Глаза я закрыл, покой к себе подозвать пытаясь. И не выпалить то, что понял совсем недавно, а все-таки позже, чем надо было. Если б раньше, я бы еще что-то придумать попытался, остановиться там, ну или хоть с мыслью свыкнуться, но ведь с любовью всегда так. Ее обязательно не вовремя понимаешь. Когда уже поздно или еще рано, или когда уже такого наворотил, что без толку все. Эс мне в жизни не простит, если узнает. Что дома лишил, это ладно, может, дом его не в корабле, а вообще на всю Ойкумену раскинулся, лишь бы лететь, и в этом они с судном похожи. Не зря же оба железные. Но если я еще собственную тупую любовь на него повесить попытаюсь — нет, этого уж точно не простит.

— Скажи мне, — прошу, — тебя на какой планете растили?

— На Гефесте, — отвечает тут же, и ладонь мне поперек морды положил, чтоб я глаза открыть не пытался даже. — А что?

— Не слышал о такой, — признаюсь. Я вправду не слышал. Гефест, надо же. Вроде это где-то в самом дальнем углу галактики, а может, и нет. Но капитану подходит. — Я думал, с Геи.

— Ничего удивительного, — Эс отвечает, ладонь убирать не торопясь. — Гефест — захолустье почище твоей Эттильни, один плюс — технологии хорошие. А что вдруг тебя проняло?

— Подумал, — совсем уж тихо отвечаю, — что, может, кто-то данные слил или еще как-то ухитрился. Ну как-то же должно это объясняться. Но где Гефест, а где Эттильни.

— Все, стоп, — Эс велит. — Хватит. Я тебе что приказал — спать, а не думать.

Я носом снова дернул, ладони под щеку сложил. Тихо стало на душе от команды этой. Думать у меня хреново получается, результаты уж больно катастрофические. Когда не думаю, правда, еще хуже. Выбор без вариантов.

— А все равно, — шепчу так, чтоб Эс услышал, но притвориться мог, что это так, в вентиляции шумит. — Корабль твой, тебя и послушался в итоге. Ты его прости.

— Господи, — Эс отозвался все-таки, но поднялся уже. — Мало мне судна глючного, так еще собственный юнга с ума свихнуться вздумал. Тебе мало сегодня досталось, я не понимаю?

Логичный, в общем-то, вопрос. Скажу, что мало — добавит, скажу, что хватит — тем более добавит, чтоб не нарывался. Оттого я молча ждал, ему выговориться возможность предоставляя. Если захочет, так пускай.

Но Эс не захотел. Вышел тихо и дверь прикрыл. Замка защелкивать не стал, за что я ему до крайности благодарен был. Мордой в подушку уткнулся и заревел заново, будто кран во мне никак закрыться не желал. Не от горя на этот раз и не от страха, даже не от вины кусачей. Сладкие были слезы, так, наверное, помилованные ревут. Когда всего тебя перетрясло, выкрутило, через боль провело и отпустило, как тут полноту чувств молча вытерпеть?

ЧАСТЬ 3

От прощения и милосердия чужого порой так сердце наизнанку вывернется, что попробуй не заплачь. Порвет же изнутри. Потому уснул я не раньше, чем всю подушку вымочил, и проснулся от того, что в глотке пустыня песком шершавым рассыпалась.

Встал, все тело взвыло. Выпросить бы у Ро таблетку или укол какой, так ведь нельзя. Я до душа доковылял, после него легче становится. Жаль только, что не водяной, а ионный, но и так неплохо. Воды, впрочем, я тоже нахлебался, попробовал поговорить — ничего, получается, хотя и сипло. И губы распухли, и на месте глаз щелочки. Тоже ничего удивительного.

Тихо было на душе, вот это да, этому изумляться следовало, но не получалось. Тихо, ну и хорошо, что тихо. Передышку мне Эс дал, отоспаться велев, и правильно ведь сделал, сон будто ластик, лишнюю резкость стирает. Я из каюты выбрался, понять пытаясь, на каком мы свете и что вообще вокруг, а на корабле между тем черт знает что творится. Шумит, гремит, откуда-то музыка слышится. Бодрая такая, на удивление прямо.

Только я из-за угла вывернул, к рубке направляясь, как навстречу мне братец топает деловито. Один, что странно, но физиономия веселая.

— Привет, — говорю, — нифига себе вы быстро с деревьев слезли. А что это за дискотека?

Хорошо еще, думаю, что на братца нарвался, а не на Ро. Тот бы с ходу просек все.

— Так ведь утро уже. Разбудили тебя? — сочувственно братец спрашивает, мой вид по достоинству оценив. — Прости уж. Погрузка три часа как идет, и чего-то медленней, чем положено.

— А вот это вот? — я в воздухе рукой помахал, на музыку намекая. — Чтоб веселей работалось или что?

— Ха, если бы, — братец в карман себе полез, вытащил беруши, мне в ладонь сунул. — Держи, если совсем невмоготу станет. Это все груз. Растения, ты представь, стресс переживают. Их же двигают с места на место, освещение другое, все дела. Так по заказу положено им музыку включать, чтоб легче перенесли и никакой листочек не завял.

— Охуеть, — говорю. — Слушай, а где ты второго потерял? А можно пойти посмотреть на эти кусты? Я догадывался, что на Глизе дурдом почище нашего, но что у них тут меломаны колосятся, это даже для меня перебор.

— А пойдем, — братец соглашается, — там как раз самое веселье. Ты представь, эти контейнеры сейчас расставить — такой тетрис, мама не горюй. Ро командует, мы возим с места на место, потом стазис включим и воздушной смесью весь грузовой отсек задуем. Дня на четыре работы.

— Так посмотреть можно? — уточняю, прикидывая, нужно ли Эсу сообщать. И есть ли шанс, что я и там чего-нибудь здорово попорчу. Вроде бы нет, я же не один буду. — Кар погонять не прошу, раз они нежные такие.

— Нежные, — братец говорит с интонацией имени Ро. Это они переобщались, выходит. — Ты посмотришь на эти нежные, у некоторых колючки по полметра, упаси боже хоть одну поломать. Я понимаю теперь, почему кэп именно этот контракт взял.

— Никто другой не согласился бы так трахаться? — спрашиваю, ответ заранее зная. Братец засмеялся, и дальше мы уж вместе пошли. Чем ближе к трюмам, тем музыка громче, так что беруши пригодились. Вот ведь затейники, и ведь не удивлюсь, если есть на Глизе особый тип, который музыку для кактусов подбирает, а то и пишет. Может, и не один он, а целая артель. Один, к примеру, симфонию для роста корешков составляет, второй романс для правильного опыления…

Тут прерваться пришлось. Я очумел от зрелища. Трюм — штука огромная, на транспортниках-то. Поневоле впечатление обманчивое создается, что конструкторы как-то взяли, да и впаяли в стенки кусок левого измерения какого. Снаружи корабль большой, но изящный, и не подумаешь, что в нем такая громадина помещается. Лампы под потолком шпарят, гул стоит, через шлюз открытый кар туда-сюда мотается, аккуратные кубы-контейнеры перевозя. И каждый контейнер метра по три высотой, серыми боками в защитном поле блестит, здоровенным кажется. А когда с манипуляторов спустят и под стеночкой поставят, этот кубик именно что кубиком и воспринимается. Маленьким почти. И таких кубиков хренова туча, и посреди всего этого Ро ходит, с записями сверяясь и стилом в наладонник тыкая. Нас даже не сразу заметил, а как заметил, морду скривил, губами зашевелил, а не слышно ничерта. Только музыка пробивается сквозь затычки, низкими ударами во все тело стучится.

Братец руками развел, на меня указал, по уху себя постучал, Ро еще хуже скривился. Зря я переживал, что он догадается, что у нас тут стряслось, не до того ему. И хорошо.

Если Ро свою энергию неуемную на работу нелегкую истратит, всем легче станет, ему в том числе. И еще плюс в том, что мы не слышим ни хрена — Ро может материться сколько влезет.

Я братца за руку дернул — как, мол, общаться? А он мне наладонник показывает, и на нем красиво так расписано, какой контейнер куда ставить положено.

А разговаривать, оказывается, и вовсе нет нужды. Там ясно видно, что куда везти нужно, и второй кар мне достался вместе с братцем. Так работа быстрей пошла. Я успел четыре контейнера перетянуть, прежде чем Ро мне замахал — хватит, мол, стоп.

Я манипуляторы заблокировал и вылез, на Ро уставился — чего, мол? Только работа началась. Ро мне махнул, я вслед за ним из трюма вышел. За дверью тише стало, можно было даже беруши вытащить.

— Что? — спрашиваю. — Слушай, чертова музыка эта. Надо придумать, как разговаривать по-человечески в этой какофонии.

Ро на меня так посмотрел, что если б не Эсовы уроки, я бы в пол провалился. Но у капитана свои методы, после них крепче делаешься. Потому я на Ро уставился в ответ, и морду постарался сделать кирпичом.

— Не ври, — он предупреждает, хоть я еще ни слова не сказал. — Что с тобой? Сидишь, и то корчишься. Это Эс?

Блядь, а ведь я думал, что ему не до меня. И что я выгляжу прилично. Ага, конечно. Ро хорошо умеет занятым притворяться. Только глаза при этом раскрытыми держит.

— Ты маньяк, — говорю. — Сколько можно на кэпа всех собак вешать? Ты на себя смотрел после борделя?

Кому другому после такой отповеди совестно бы стало, а этому черту хоть бы хны.

— Хватит, — говорит, — врать мне без толку, и я жопой чувствую, что творится что-то, о чем я не знаю. Что?

Я руками развел, но Ро, змеюка такая, уперся.

— Говори, — требует, — или думаешь, что отстану? Ну ведь знаешь, что нет. Я идиотом быть очень не люблю, а ты меня сейчас именно за него и держишь.

— Сказал бы я, за что я тебя держу, — отбиваюсь, — но толку. Ро, тебе что, жизнь пресной кажется? Мне тут сходу придумать что-нибудь неразрешимое, чтоб ты рад был?

— Один раз ты меня уже обдурил, второй раз не выйдет, — Ро меня в углу прижал, рыпнуться не позволяя. Но мне, опять же, после Эса это уже совсем не страшно было. Так только, тень холодком по сердцу пробежала. И не за себя, а для кэпа проблем дополнительных создавать не хотелось. Меня-то он защитит от любой напасти, как выяснилось, и себя не пожалеет, и других, кажется, тоже. А о себе забудет. Потому меньшее, что я могу — так сделать, чтоб Ро ему мозг не жрал ложкой заостренной.

В грудь я ему уперся, к себе потянул и говорю:

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что Эс меня с кашей ест, а я невинная жертва и по мне психиатр-виктимолог плачет? Нет, вот на самом деле?

— Я, — отвечает, — понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, манипулятор чертов. Нет, не думаю. Стал бы я с такой сволотой работать. Но и то, что не все гладко, это я тоже вижу. Не скроешь.

Музыка чертова за стенкой гудела, лупила со всей дури мне между лопаток. Ровными такими ударами, как сердце большое, которое я слушать привык. Оно со мной и за моей спиной было по-прежнему, и можно было храбрым быть. Настолько даже храбрым, чтоб понимать, что Ро мне не враг, и Эсу не враг, что он за обоих нас психует, вот и давит, правду выжать стараясь. И я рад бы ему рассказать, но нельзя. Не знаю почему. Вроде и прямого запрета не было, но чувствую я, что это — наше. Нельзя его словами выражать, кончится и больше не начнется никогда.

— А когда, — спрашиваю тихо и без наезда совсем, — бывает гладко? У тебя, что ли? У Таня?

Ро напрягся весь, я по рукам жилистым его погладил, рукава-то он закатал, чтоб вид деловой иметь. Успокоить бы его, чтоб так не дергался, да для этого Тань нужен, а он занят по уши.

— Все, — прошу бессмысленно, — ну что ты, Ро. Не надо.

— Чего не надо-то? — он спрашивает колко, — за собственную жопу переживать не надо? В прошлый раз я тебя таким видел в аккурат перед тем, как тебя та сука оседлала, теперь ты нам какой сюрприз готовишь?

Черт. Черт! Что ж ты, думаю, догадливый такой. И ведь не только в том дело, что я тайну свою и Эсову беречь вздумал, я бы уже десять раз рассказал, будь моя воля, но не могу, хоть и должен. Нечестно о таких вещах молчать, Ро прав, что меня сейчас в стенку вжимает. А только и сказать нельзя. Не знаю еще почему, но нельзя, это точно.

— Ро, — говорю, и просто чувствую, что на морде у меня все написано, и док это все видит, только прочесть не может за недостатком данных. Он же не знает, что тут едва не случилось, только отголоски ловит, но и их хватает, чтоб не отмахнуться, а всерьез встревожиться. Соврать ему сейчас — как потом с собой в мире жить? Как с собой вообще жить после этого? — Сколько ты с капитаном вместе?

— Много, — и меня не отпускает по-прежнему. — Зубы мне не заговаривай.

— Я и не пытаюсь, — отвечаю, и такой меня грустью прошибло, что я рассказать ничего не могу, что молчать придется, и злобой тоже. Я чуть зубами скрежетать не начал. — Блядь, ну вот что ты ко мне привязался? Не хочу я тебе рассказывать, что у нас с капитаном, и не буду, хочешь обижаться — обижайся, Ро, дело твое.

Долго он молчал, глядел на меня. Музыка в спину стучала, с сердцем спорила. Стыдно мне было и тошно, жар от живота в голову поднимался, и казалось — сейчас упаду.

— Прости, — я ему сказал. — Я и рад бы по-другому, да никак не могу.

Ро еще помолчал, и я вижу — у него лицо проседает, точно как снежная корка, когда под ней уже подтаяло и ослабело.

— Любишь его? — спрашивает, и ответа дожидаться не стал. Погладил меня по щеке, отчего-то это больно было. Развернулся и ушел.

Я по стенке едва не сполз. Вроде бы мне совсем недавно почти хорошо было, а теперь снова началось это непонятное. Нормальные люди злые, или там несчастные, или еще какие, но ходят же при этом, и ноги у них не подкашиваются, а у меня черт знает что. Отсиделся я, впрочем, быстро. Одной мысли хватило, что вот вздумается кому-нибудь мимо пройти, и буду я по второму кругу объясняться. Организм, хоть и дурной, а сообразил, что лучше не надо, и я куда подальше убрался. А куда подальше — это, упаси боже, не в рубку, где сейчас Эс колдует, системы корабельные по двадцатому разу настраивая и перепроверяя, и не к себе, что там делать-то, в каюте пустой? В Танево логово ушел, по дороге сообразил еще, что в комп его мне теперь ходу нет, только с наладонника книжки читать и осталось. Мало ли на что корабль еще среагировать может.

Хорошо еще, дверь отперта была. С замками у меня теперь совсем напряженные отношения образовались. Не зря я так психовал тогда, как чуял.

Забрался я в Танево кресло, в комок свернулся, музыку включил с наладонника, уж это-то можно. Тихая она была и грустная, точно в настроение попала. Самое странное было, что я не из-за Ро распустился, он просто как спусковой крючок был. У меня другое когтями по сердцу скреблось. Предчувствие, что ли. Вроде бы я все правильно сделал, с Ро помиримся, конечно, куда мы денемся, ни к одному проводочку и контакту подозрительному я и пальцем не притронусь, но вот скребло и все тут. Я извертелся в кресле этом, все по очереди перебрал — ну что, что такое, в чем дело? Эс — так ведь с ним настолько все в порядке, насколько это вообще теоретически возможно. Даже лучше. Понятное дело, он мне спуску не даст, но я сам только так и хочу. Не понимаю я того, что хорошим обращением считается. Люблю, да. Только если Эс мне в ответ что-нибудь похожее скажет, я первый в шок впаду и ржать начну, и не со зла, а просто не подходит ему. Так, как он может, он меня уже любит, делами в том признался, большего не хочу. Так что ж тогда?

Измаялся я, а так ничего и не понял. Дурак потому что. Вернулся в трюм, поглядел на суету сует и Таня отловил пробегавшего. За собой наружу вытянул, поговорить.

— Вот что, — говорю. — Ты как хочешь, а я сейчас на стенку уже полезу. Давай мне кар, работать буду.

Тань бровью не повел. Пальцем в сторону каров ткнул и мне распечатку сунул.

— Вперед, — велит, — быстрее будет. Смотри, не урони ничего.

Кивнул я и в кабину полез. Музыка раздражать перестала, напротив — в каре рычащем под нее в самый раз. Ни мыслей, ни чувств. Номер места, номер контейнера, подъехать, манипуляторы подвести, поднять, перевезти, сгрузить нежно, проверить, повторить. Я до того наповторялся, что когда из кабины вылезал — руки-ноги тряслись. Это еще Тань меня выгнал отдыхать, сам я всякое представление о времени потерял.

Так и пошло. Отдых короткий: четыре часа. Поешь, пот смоешь, комбез выстираешь и спать. В положенное время будильник вякнет, поднимаешься и идешь. На самом деле, очень на будни релаксовые похоже, только не с людьми трахаешься, а раз за разом технику гоняешь туда-сюда. Тоже в каком-то смысле секс.

К пятому дню погрузки трюм большим казаться перестал. В нем и места-то осталось — узкие проходы, только-только кару протиснуться, ничего не уронив. И кубики-контейнеры стоят уже не в один ряд, а стеной сплошной. Я спросил было у братцев, все ли с ними нормально будет — ведь живое внутри, — они головами покачали.

— Все, — говорят, — строго по документам. Это пусть у глизеян головы болят, они планограмму рисовали. Иди, Аша, отдыхай.

Это мода новая была, меня из кара выгонять. Я не знаю, как там те растения, а я к музыке постоянной привык, даже подсел на нее. Во сне и то слышал, ритм такой четкий, в костях отзывается. Кажется, не больше часа прошло, а уже очередной кто-то из парней меня трясет и спать отправляет.

Надо было радоваться, что времени нет снова к себе прислушиваться. Но на радость тоже сил не оставалось, я не вспоминал о ней даже.

Основной трюм заполнили и последний кактус вкатили, Ро лично пробы воздуха взял, проверил, и трюм закрыли наглухо. Замкнутая система, коробочка запертая. Я только тогда догадался дату проверить, брови едва на затылке поймал.

— Ни хрена себе, — говорю. — Это что же, нам завтра лететь?

Ро код последний выставил, ко мне повернулся. Я напрягся невольно, все же мы хреново поговорили, в последний-то раз. И после того только по делу общались, да и что это за общение было: пальцем ткнет в очередную строчку, или в сторону выхода укажет — и все. Так что чего угодно ожидать можно было. Но Ро по случаю окончания погрузки добрый был.

— А ты что, — интересуется, — забыл, на каком мы свете? Завтра. Еще есть возможность по Глизе пошастать.

— Одному неинтересно, — я без задней мысли отвечаю. Как выяснилось, и без передней.

— А ты капитана пригласи, — сладким голосом Ро предлагает, — он тоже засиделся. Ни шагу с корабля, в рубке чуть не спал.

Ох ты ж черт. Я как-то и не вспоминал все это время об Эсе. То есть как не вспоминал: он всегда рядом был, на корабле, и оттого, наверное, мне думать о нем нужды не было. Рядом и делом занят, чего еще желать. А тут дела все кончились, снова ожидание тяжкое начнется — или это у меня только, а капитану и сейчас только поворачиваться успевай?

Отошел я в сторонку и вызвал его. Пока звонок шел, я чуть на месте пританцовывать не начал. То еще идиотство — звонить, когда любой нормальный человек до рубки пройдет и в двери постучится, но ведь нельзя мне туда. И даже рядом ходить лучше не надо.

Когда он отозвался, я чуть дышать не перестал. Голос глубокий, знакомый, ровный и без единой капельки чувства в нем. Будто ему вправду все равно. И будто я в это поверить готов.

— Эс, — говорю, — мы тут закончили.

— Знаю, — он отвечает, и помогать мне не торопится. От таких пауз в разговоре пальцы на ногах поджимаются, неловкость язык в узел вяжет.

— Я подумал, — блею неуверенно, — может, ты собирался выйти? Ну, вроде как пройтись. Голову проветрить.

Лепечу это, и сам себя ругаю словами последними. Был бы я на месте Эса, первым делом отбрил бы, что такую голову только и продувать, все равно разницы никакой.

— Нет, если не хочешь, все понятно, — добавляю быстро, назад сдавая. Не очень-то и хотелось. Еще самого себя уговорить бы. — Я просто один не хочу шляться.

— Разумно, — Эс соглашается, — иди собирайся. Пару часов походим, если тебе так припекло.

Я настолько от его согласия очумел, что сам же и возражать начал.

— Да не обязательно… — что я делаю вообще? Но уже сорвалось. И Эс недоволен.

— Знаешь, определись уж, — требует. — Туда или сюда.

— Туда, — я себя силой заставил наладонник до хруста не сжимать. Вот кто знать мог, что это так страшно, на свидание кого-то звать, если этот кто-то не от одиночества тебе нужен, а на самом деле? Только я в такое влюбиться мог. Выбрал бы Таня, он добрый. И братцы бы на руках носили, наверное. На крайняк мог бы по Фемилити пострадать всласть. Так ведь нет, мне Эса подавай. — В смысле да, гулять. Извините, капитан. Я вас точно не отвлекаю?

— Как же, — слышу в ответ, — отвлекаешь. Я как раз с одним малолетним придурком беседую впервые за неделю.

Сердце снова трепыхнулось, поперек встало. А ведь верно. Это мне спокойно было, а ему каково? Я ж совсем его забросил, получается.

— А что ж вы ему сами не позвонили? — оправдаться пытаюсь, но где уж там. Знаю я прекрасно, отчего он меня дергать не стал. Если я за ним бегаю, это еще в пределах нормы. Если он за мной — все, пиздец, приплыли.

— Занят был, — коротко отвечает. — Через пять минут у входного шлюза. Успеешь?

Мог бы и не спрашивать. Я связь отрубил еще до того, как он договорил, метнулся в каюту, комбез сменил, на себя глянул нечаянно, сам чуть не испугался. У Марса спутники так называются, как я выглядел. Страх и ужас. Морда осунулась, глаза запали, блестят, как у маньяка, отрастающие лохмы топорщатся во все стороны. Красавец, нечего сказать. Ну да какой есть. По лестнице я ссыпался, бегом к выходу — и тут из рубки неторопливо так Эс вырулил, меня заметил, замедлился, я его догнал, и дальше мы рядом пошли.

Вместе. И разговаривать никакой нужды не было. Да я бы и не смог.

Шел рядом, истосковавшись, и Эса, как воду губкой, впитывал.

Он уставший был, мне тоже языком трепать не хотелось, потому ничто мне не мешало. Оно хорошо, когда рядом спишь, или когда пьешь вместе, или когда себя самого доверяешь со всеми потрохами, и твой капитан в который раз тебя в живых оставляет, а только сейчас мне ничего другого не было нужно, только рядом вот так идти. Сквозь порт, по знакомой уже улице, потом куда-то, где я еще не бывал, там вдоль ограды из гнутых живых бамбучин стулья стояли и столики, и за один из них мы уселись, и Эс себе кофе заказал, а мне какое-то глупое мороженое с вафельными трубочками и разноцветными зонтиками. Я только сейчас понял, какое это удовольствие. Не мороженое, конечно, а просто рядом быть, идти, сидеть. Каждую секунду присутствие Эсово чувствовать. Так, наверное, планеты о свое солнце греются, как я о него в тот вечер.

Разговор сам собой завязался, а я-то боялся, что опять эти паузы проклятые все испортят. Ни черта подобного; Эс свою отраву доглотал, вторую порцию заказал, и как-то так нечаянно получилось, что мы уже вполне мирно треплемся. И темы самые невинные, откуда только взялись. Никаких тебе взбесившихся кораблей, никаких скользких вопросов. Настоящее свидание получилось. Как в книжках пишут, как в голофильмах показывают. Только про кого-то смотреть — скука смертная, терпишь и думаешь, когда им уже трепаться надоест и дурными глазами смотреть, как будто сожрать друг друга решили, а когда оно, свидание то есть, с тобой происходит — ни хрена это не скучно. Каждую минутку тянешь и думаешь — ну хоть бы еще немножечко, ну совсем чуть-чуть, не кончайся, пожалуйста.

Эса, конечно, не настолько разобрало. Крепкий мужик, мне не чета. Устроил мне внезапный нечаянный экзамен по полетным инструкциям, рассказал кое-что, даже и про Гефест, когда к слову пришлось. Я в ответ тоже не молчал. И паузам чертовым места вовсе не осталось.

— Теперь куда? — спрашивает, когда я с мороженым расправился. — Есть пожелания?

— Мне, — отвечаю, — если честно, все равно. Ведите куда хотите.

Эс кивнул этак серьезно, я даже удивился. Ну кому понравится за обоих решать, выдумывать чего-то, за собой тащить и отвечать за все в итоге? Но для Эса это, похоже, не то что в порядке вещей, а вообще единственный привычный способ жизни. Ничего дурнее нет, на такой расклад напрягаться.

Закат на Глизе рассвету ничуть не уступал. С орбиты, конечно, красивее было бы, но я об этом не вспомнил. Шел рядом с Эсом, на город любовался. К вечеру ветерок поднялся, листьями зашелестел, освещение на улицах включаться стало. Я обычно этого не особо замечаю, а тут все один к одному совпало, музыка из кафе, и та в настроение попадала. Одно было жаль, что не девушка я. Был бы девицей, могли бы под ручку пройтись, а так — не решился. Оно понятно, что все нормально воспримут, но как-то не хотелось напоказ.

  
А целоваться очень даже хотелось. Эс меня с улицы широкой вывел куда-то, где речка декоративная текла — парк, что ли, я не знаю, — там мостик был переброшен, водяные какие-то цветы плавали, я засмотрелся.

— Ну, — говорю, себя очнуться заставляя, — в самый раз голофильм снимать.

Язык себе прикусил, да поздно. Вроде как намекнул. Я ж не собирался, честно. Само вырвалось.

Эс на перильца оперся, я подумал еще — хорошо, что не деревяшка какая старая, а нормальный кристаллопласт, не то полетели бы в воду. Мостик на вид даже хрупкий, кружевной, узенький, мимо Эса никто бы пройти не сумел. Народа, к счастью, мало было. Это же только мы, дурные туристы, на него полезли, местным он давно уже элемент пейзажа, желания взобраться не вызывающий.

Эс рядом стоит, молчит, воду темную изучает. И меня за плечи приобнял, я чуть не охнул от тяжести такой. Жаловаться не стал, конечно.

— Когда имя перепишут, — Эс сообщает, на меня не глядя, — на следующий контракт пойдешь?

Тепло от его руки. Я глаза прикрыл, чтоб не блестели. Если б нельзя было, разве бы Эс спросил? Значит, ходил, прикидывал, думал. Обо мне.

— Пойду, — отвечаю, и сам в перильца вцепился. Под мостом, оказывается, рыбы плавают, здоровенные такие. Пусть лучше Эс думает, что я на них загляделся, а не с собой совладать изо всех сил стараюсь. — Мы не рано шкуру-то делим, капитан?

— Да нет, — говорит, — в самый раз. На три шага вперед считать всяко лучше, чем на два.

Я аж призадумался, что это он на самом деле сказать пытается этаким хитрым способом. В голове, понятное дело, сплошная овсянка с сиропом — пару раз была такая на завтрак, не еда, а… забыл слово… квинтэссенция, вот. Лениво так в тарелке шевелится, если ложкой проведешь, сладкая — зубы слипаются. Точно как я сейчас. Но минут через пять пробилось все-таки. Это же что выходит: если я с борта сойду навсегда, корабль и успокоиться может. Ясно же, что он во мне слабое звено почуял, вот и пытается прорваться. Может, он все это время ждал, чтоб в команде кто-то такой, как я, появился. Нет, это бред, конечно, корабли разумными не бывают, но уж очень похоже — само собой впечатление возникает. Отчего только он не сразу на меня накинулся, вот еще тоже вопрос, но и на него ответ нашелся: присматривался он. Типа сонастраивался. Ну и того дожидался, чтоб мне хоть какой-никакой доступ выдали.

Все равно бред. Если так все лыко в одну строку увязывать, недолго ума лишиться. Я башкой замотал, мысли вытряхивая. Вижу, Эс на меня смотрит выжидающе.

— Нет, — объясняю, — ничего. Эс, а вообще это частое дело, имя-то переписывать?

— Видел такое пару раз, — он отвечает. Врать не стал, смысл ему врать? — Системные глюки иногда случаются. Хотя обычно меньшего хватает, чтоб поправить.

— Я к тому, что это же дорогая затея, — мысль развиваю. — Ну и времени тоже дофига уйдет, нет?

Эс намек уловил, там бы кто угодно уловил, даже я. Нахмурился.

— Посидим немного на берегу, — говорит почти спокойно. — Месяц-другой погоды не сделает.

Мда, думаю. Два месяца без контракта. Одно дело когда реабилитация, дело судебное и прочее, а просто так задницы о планету обтирать, потому что один идиот кораблю свою слабину показал — это, конечно, хреново. Да и накладно.

— Парни поймут, — Эс на меня посмотрел критически, за предплечье взял да и повел с мостика дальше по парку. Темно уже, только фонарики качаются. — Форсмажор не впервые случается. Когда у братцев случился, всей командой вокруг них плясали. Тогда в минус ушли, теперь, видишь, давно в плюсе. Закон компенсации.

— Кэп, — говорю, — вы этот, стихийный социалист.

— По шее, — обещает. — Прямо вот сейчас и начну. Повыучивал слов, а!

Я вздохнул только, из его хватки высвободился, и сам Эса под руку взял. Какого ж черта, на Глизе этим никого не удивишь, это ж не Харайя правоверная. Да и темно.

— Я неустойку заплачу, — обещаю, подумав. — Деньги есть, там еще какие-то проценты нарасти должны были.

— Утихни, миллионер, — бурчит Эс. — Твоих процентов на выпивку еле хватит.

Ну да, — думаю. — А если не прокатит с именем этим, так хоть не под забором останусь. Переквалифицируюсь, буду иногда в порт приезжать, сердце растравлять. А потом сброшусь, пожалуй, в шахту ракетную, потому как не жизнь это.

Но вслух ляпнуть такое означало Эса в кратчайший срок до бешенства довести. Потому как он, башку на отгрыз, о том же думает, ну разве что до шахты еще не дошел. Но подозревает. Оттого я молчу, к плечу Эсовому прижимаясь. До утра бы так шел.

— Ладно, — бурчу, — чего загадывать. Но выпивку все равно поставлю. За тревоги и все такое.

— Да мы сопьемся все, — и я на секунду почти поверил, что Эс рассмеется сейчас. Нет, не судьба. Может, и к лучшему, а то сердце не выдержать может.

— Ну да, как коньячищем меня спаивать, так это, конечно, пожалуйста, — ворчу, а самому так хорошо. Понятное дело, мне надо бы о совести вспомнить, дотянуть как-нибудь до Геи, слезть с шеи Эсовой и больше проблем парням не создавать, но хоть умри — не могу. Человек — тварь неблагодарная, а бывший аграрий, чудом из гидропонной смеси выбравшийся, так вообще страх что такое. Вопьется пиявкой и держаться будет, хоть как себя уговаривай о приличиях вспомнить. Бесполезно. Тут не в деньгах даже дело, денег мне на скромную жизнь хватит, тут другое. Приманивать меня не стоило, вот что. Прикармливать, ну и это… слова такого нет. А теперь уж поздно, назад не откатишь.

Добрели мы до закуточка темного, целоваться в таком в самый раз. Да еще цветками мелкими куст соседний усыпан, как белые звездочки, запах одуряющий, меня даже повело. В правильном направлении повело, прямо в руки надежные. Эс меня к себе поднял, чуть не на весу устроив, поцеловал. Губы жесткие, а все равно сладко.

— Кэп, — шепчу, — нельзя со мной так. Я же привыкну. Скажите, что ли, гадость какую. Для равновесия.

— Смазки нет, — отвечает мгновенно, — и трава тут колючая, как пить дать.

— Подумаешь, — возражаю, — в первый, что ли, раз? Да и ложиться не обязательно.

И по груди его погладил, прижался, все равно не видит никто. А Эса стесняться после всего, что нам разделить довелось, это надо совсем дураком быть. Мозги у меня все же не настолько отшибло. Или уже настолько?

Жарко было. Воздух прохладный, свежий, в нем от горячих Эсовых ладоней пылать еще сильнее приходится. На землю меня Эс класть не стал, так на весу и раздел, хорошо еще, не догола, а так, в стратегических местах. Я за шею его ухватил, уцепился, коленками бока надежные сжал.

И в шею стон выдохнул, когда Эс в меня ткнулся. Больно, конечно, что ж поделаешь, но Эс терпение проявил в этот раз, силой не дожимал, не мучил. Подхватил под бедра и опуститься резко не дал, напротив — удерживал.

— Глизе, — шепчу ему, — на каждом углу… бордели.

Еще на чуточку глупое тело поддалось. А Эс мне в ухо хмыкнул вопросительно.

— И мы, — объясняю торопливо, пока еще могу, — как два идиота, в кустах.

Тут прерваться пришлось, потому что Эс в меня втиснулся все-таки. Я шипеть закончил, зубы с плеча его разжал. Ничего, терпимо. Скоро станет.

Я вправду быстро притерпелся. Навык, что ли. Поначалу зубами скрипишь, потом опять-таки скрипишь, но уже по другому поводу. Быстрее бы. Еще быстрее. Еще!

Как все-таки хорошо, что Эс здоровенный такой. Оно, конечно, проблемы тоже создает, но плюсы явно перевешивают. Когда кончишь и повиснешь тряпкой выжатой — не уронит, удержит, отдышаться даст, еще и оденет потом. И до аэрокара донесет. Я только у стоянки самой из рук вывернулся, перед редкими прохожими не позориться.

— Что нас так разобрало? — ворчу, к стенке прозрачной прижавшись. Тут лететь, конечно, совсем недолго, но посмотреть сверху на ночной город хочется. Если не усну. — Хорошо, полицейский какой не застукал.

— Если б и застукал, — Эс отвечает, — кому бы хуже стало, ты сам подумай, если есть еще чем.

Взял меня за вихор отрастающий, потрепал чувствительно. Уставшим кэп казался и отчего-то постаревшим. Не стариком, конечно, но львом отяжелевшим. Вожаком, который вдруг почуял, что за ним уже очередь претендентов, как-то так. И он пока еще всем по мордам надавать может, но это не навсегда, и он это только что почуял.

Стоило бы мне испугаться, да я, дурак такой, другим был занят. К Эсу прижался и балдел, мозги поплавились. Таким красивым и на борт зашел, чуть рот не порвал, зевая.

— Прогулка удалась? — это Ро, конечно. Караулил он, что ли. Всякой бочке затычка, хоть в судовую роль эту функцию прописывай. Я только зевнул в ответ, совсем уже отключался, но на то, чтоб Эса пожалеть заранее, меня еще хватило. Ро ему весь мозг вынесет, если решит, что меня, бедненького, злой капитан опять измучил.

— Удалась, ага, — и к Эсу прижался, чтоб уж точно без двойных смыслов. — Я спать, можно?

— Иди, кто держит? — кэп басит. Я чуть в ответ не рассмеялся. Вот оно, веселье настоящее, шутка в Эсовом стиле. Делай, мол, что хочешь, иди куда вздумаешь — а сам меня легонько за шею сзади прихватил. По своим меркам легонько, конечно. Дернешься — без башки останешься. Зря я косу обрезал, раньше он за нее хватался, и всем удобней было, мне в том числе.

Ничего я говорить не стал, только голову закинул, затылком о руку тяжелую потерся.

— Я прямо тут сейчас усну, — обещаю негромко. Пальцы его шевельнулись, в пряди неровные зарылись, оно так странно ощущалось. И недолго, потому как отпустил он сразу же.

— Иди, — повторяет, и по заднице мне отвесил. Небольно и необидно. Я уполз к себе, отрубился, едва до постели добравшись. А когда очухался, показалось в первую секунду, что умудрился я в городе заснуть. Лежать неудобно, ботинки на ногах и цветами пахнет, да плюс по физиономии елозят листья какие-то.

Стоп, — думаю, — бред это. Я же точно на корабль возвращался.

Чуть не пальцами веки расклеил, гляжу — возвращался, точно. В собственной постели валяюсь, а что поперек и не разувшись, так кого винить, спрашивается.

Но цветами несет по-прежнему, и не то чтоб неприятно, а просто сильно очень. Потому как на столике рядом с изголовьем торчит, помимо прочего, круглая такая ваза-непроливайка, и из нее лиана какая-то свисает, длинные глянцевые листья до постели дотянулись, из крупных цветков пыльца на простыню просыпаться уже успела.

— Вот, — говорю, непонятно к кому обращаясь, — не зря, значит, Тань меня цветами пугал.

И заржал, как псих какой. Потому что серенады ведь тоже были, только я не допер сразу.

Стука в дверь за смехом собственным я не услышал. А и был ли он, тот стук.

— Гляжу, утро удалось, — Ро говорит, и лиану этак за отросток приподнял, опустил обратно.

— Не то слово, — подтверждаю. — Откуда ботаника эта? В трюме место кончилось?

А чего он сюда приперся с утра пораньше, этого я не спросил. Сам расскажет. Не на цветочки же полюбоваться и не на рожу мою заспанную.

— Это букет, — Ро отвечает голосом строгим. Уселся рядом со мной на постель. — Jasminum sambac.

— Не ругайся с утра, а? — я прошу, за ботинки принимаясь. Лучше позже, чем никогда, а без душа я пока еще вовсе не человек. — Или хоть переводи их, а то я себе такого надумаю…

— Жасмин, — Ро отвечает терпеливо, — один из видов, хотя какая тебе разница?

— Никакой, — подтверждаю, а сам думаю — на взводе с утра уже, кто ж его успел раздраконить? — Красивые цветочки, но с чего вдруг?

— А просто так, — Ро отвечает, морду беззаботную скроив. — Приятное сделать захотелось.

Этакий звоночек тревожный во мне зазвенел.

— Ро, — говорю, к нему поворачиваясь. Ну их пока, ботинки эти. — Что стряслось?

— Не трясись, лемуреныш, — и по щеке меня гладит. Я от этого совсем перепугался. Вроде я Ро хорошо знаю и всяким видал, но чтоб он в таком настроении был — не припомню. Улыбается, а под улыбочкой этой такое, что впору спиной к стене прижаться и на помощь звать.

— Не могу, — отвечаю шепотом. Горло перехватило. — Ро, ты что?

Докричаться бы до него, до прежнего. Живого. Нет, не получается. Глаза серые блеском холодным до самых печенок замораживают.

— Ничего, — он говорит таким спокойным голосом, таким легким. И по щеке меня снова. — Ты что такой перепуганный? Понимаю, конечно, что непривычно, обычно тебя без всяких букетов в хвост и гриву ебут, но должна же какая-то романтика быть?

— Ебал я такую романтику, — отвечаю, а сам все к стенке отползаю, потому как если он меня еще раз тронет, я отбиваться же начну, и он мне шею свернет, конечно. — Я в душ хочу для начала, только ж встал…

Договорить Ро мне не дал. Притиснул к стене этой чертовой, он как змея двигаться может, если хочет, и в этот раз еще как хотел.

— А потом? — спрашивает, ну точь-в-точь как в голофильмах маньяки шипят на жертв прежде чем на части порезать. — Дашь мне, как раньше, или ты теперь сугубо капитанская девочка?

Меня облегчением и ужасом так и окатило.

— А ты кого к кому ревнуешь? — спрашиваю, еле губами шевеля. В тех же фильмах, если выжить хочешь, надо резких движений не делать. Нет, но это же надо, как он быстро с катушек слетел, куда только Тань смотрел? В инструкцию погрузочную он смотрел, конечно, личную жизнь в сторонку подвинул, а Ро задвигать себе дороже. Или не только себе.

— А я не ревную, — отвечает Ро таким тоном, что ясно сразу: я в точку попал. Яд его изнутри жжет. — Я потрахаться пришел, как раньше. А то ты с Эсом да с Эсом, обидно даже.

— Я с Эсом, — повторяю за ним следом. — И знаешь, он против не будет, да и мне с тобой спать нравилось всегда, но сейчас ты меня до усрачки пугаешь, так что нет.

— Я до сих пор думал, ты и слова-то такого не знаешь, — ухмыляясь, замечает. — То всегда готов был и в любой позе, а теперь загордился?

Я от страха продышался малость, ну что это, думаю, не станет же он меня вправду тут на куски кромсать. И не придушит. Не одни мы на корабле, заору — сбегутся все. Но не хочется мне орать. Мне разрулить это все как-то надо, потому что вина и вправду моя. Наобещал перед взлетом, кто же знал, что я так втюхаюсь, что ни с кем другим не хочется больше?

Нашел я в себе силы его по руке погладить. Если он еще сильнее пальцы сожмет, то плечо мне сломает. А синяк уже появится, как пить дать.

— Ро, — говорю. — Ты же понимаешь.

— Ни хрена подобного, — и руку свою выдернул. Спасибо, снова не прижал, и так больно. — Ни хрена не понимаю, что у нас творится. Сраных Ромео и Джульетту вы с Эсом разыграть решили, что ли? Так там под конец все перемерли, если ты еще не в курсе.

— В курсе, — я отзываюсь, и такое зло меня разобрало, хоть клыки показывай. — А ты, я смотрю, Отелло решил изобразить?

Секунды полторы он молчал, яд свой переварить пытаясь. Интересно, если змея себе язык прикусит, подохнет или нет?

— Не дашь, значит, — подытоживает. — Верность решил соблюсти — оно, конечно, лучше хоть вдогонку. Может, Эс еще больше на тебе свихнется. То-то веселья.

— Я сам на нем свихнулся, — отвечаю злобно. Так и чешется язык выпалить, что если б кое-кто собой владел получше, может, я бы тогда еще, в самом начале, от него вовсе не отлип. И Эс для меня этаким божеством недосягаемым так бы и остался. Однако удержался. — Скажешь, что я блядь корыстная, я ж соглашусь, Ро. Только тупо это, обижаться, что у меня получилось, а у тебя нет.

— Экая ты тварь, Аша, — Ро сообщает ласково почти. — И что он в тебе нашел, не понимаю.

— Плевать я хотел, — говорю. — Нашел и нашел, он, может, сам не знает. А что мы с тобой теперь делать будем, вот это мне очень интересно.

— А что, варианты есть? — Ро удивляется. — Будем как сейчас.

— Как сейчас — я удавлюсь. Или ты меня удавишь, — отвечаю мрачно. — Тебе самому не стыдно, психопрофильщик чертов?

Мелькнуло что-то в глазах серых, я совсем осмелел. Да какого черта, помирать, так с музыкой.

— Ты же сцену за сценой лепишь, — говорю, — как истеричка какая. И я у тебя вроде любимой мозоли. Тань недотрахал, голова болит, звезды не в ту комбинацию встали — все, готово дело. Самому не совестно?

— Не я чужое место занял, не мне и совестью маяться, — он слова как от общего куска грызет и выплевывает. — И я сейчас не о постели. Догадайся, когда ко мне в медблок братцы приходили в последний раз?

Я аж сморгнул, с направления сбитый.

— Понятия не имею. А они вообще ходили?

— Как на тренировку, — подтверждает, — каждый третий день. То сны у них, то гиперестезия, то в ушах звенит, и не смейся, им это реальную проблему составляет. И скажу я тебе, они у меня не единственные пациенты были.

— И что? — спрашиваю тупо. В голове укладывается с трудом. Нет, про братцев понятно, с тоски чего не привидится, но Тань? Эс? — Подожди, а кэп с чем приходил?

Ро мне под нос красивый такой шиш сунул вместо ответа.

— Медицинская деонтология, слыхал?

— Угу, тебе меня и трахать не стоило, — я не обиделся, впрочем. Надеюсь только, что Эс за витаминками какими приходил. Или вместе спирту треснуть. Или потрахаться. Братцы братцами, но если каждый из парней чем страдает, это уже не судно грузовое класса люкс, а какая-то психушка космическая выходит. — Подожди, так ты чего на меня взъелся все-таки в основном? Я у тебя кусок хлеба отнял или все-таки в кэпе дело?

Странно, но разговор почти мирным образом обернулся. И бояться я перестал. Почти.

— Ты же меня сам брал, — напоминаю, и думаю — блядь, ну понятно, что он неправ, ему самому первому и понятно, от этого еще обиднее, что ж я его в угол загоняю? Надо по-умному вывернуть. — Затем и брал, чтоб к тебе эти хождения пореже случались.

— Ну да, — он соглашается. Неохотно, но хоть так, для начала уже неплохо. — Но что-то мне места в команде мало осталось. Давит.

— Ро… — говорю жалобно. Мне его правда жалко было. Не дай бог он просечет — на всю жизнь возненавидит. — Я не нарочно, слушай, и если ты вдруг думаешь, что я тут втихомолку на твой счет злорадствую, так ведь ни хрена подобного. И с Эсом я не знал, что так выйдет, кто такое вообще знать может?

Он смягчился еще на чуточку. А мне все силы пришлось потратить, чтоб чувство мерзкое прогнать. Будто бы я сильнее. Плохо это, себя выше других ставить.

— Однако ж у тебя получилось, — Ро за мной следом подтверждает. — В отличие от.

— Тебе крутые парни нравятся, ну и мне тоже, — бурчу. — Но у тебя Тань, а у меня кэп, и заметь — ты хоть уверен в том, что тебя на руках носить будут в любое время дня и ночи. Если захочешь. А я ничего не знаю, что дальше будет.

— А то не видно? — Ро удивляется. — Ну ты и глупый, лемуреныш. Мне вот очевидно. Но тебе не скажу. Я все-таки не совсем сволочь.

— Ладно, — отвечаю, — я и настаивать не буду. Но ты… мы как, договорились?

— О чем? — Ро спрашивает, и смотрит на меня странно. Будто жалеет, хотя с чего бы?

— Что нам делить нечего и некого, — говорю твердо. — Я кроме траха и разговоров по душам, довольно тупых, кстати, ничего не умею. Так что считай, что я у тебя забрал грязную работу. А Эс… ты вроде к нему неровно не дышал?

— Ну ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — говорит Ро и поднимается. — Пока оно рядом, думаешь, что всегда так будет, особо и хотеть не получается. А как отнимут, тут взвоешь. Ты цветочки не выбрасывай, пусть растут.

Я следом за ним поднялся, подошел и обнял осторожно. Как друга, а не что другое.

— Не пугай меня так больше, — прошу. — Я думал, ты мне их на могилке посадишь.

Ро головой покачал.

— За успокоительным заходи, если что. Пригодится.

И ушел. А у меня еще с полчаса сердце в глотке колотилось. Еще и не взлетели, а меня уже выжимать можно.

И главное, ведь даже злиться не на кого, на себя разве что. И винить — только себя, а толку? Если б оно умней стать помогало, так ведь нет.

Полез я в душ, стою, лбом к стенке прижавшись, со всех сторон струйки воздуха ионизированного кусают мягко, свежестью обдают, а я себя ругаю. Разве не знал, что у Ро самая больная мозоль — гордыня? И не так важно, за что именно его зацепит — за профессию, за личные дела, еще за что, а важно то, что Ро вызвериться не постесняется. Он-то не постыдится, а остальные промолчат. И раз он ко мне пришел и по полной программе выдал, значит, и с остальными то же самое творится. Бродит, как брага в бутыли закрытой, и того гляди рванет.

Вылетел я из душа, на скользком пластике чуть не убился. Братцы вроде нормальные были, когда меня из трюма выгоняли, только держались друг к другу вплотную, и порознь я их, кажется, дня четыре не видел… или пять? Или больше, просто не замечал? Их, кстати, легко не заметить, шкафов двухметровых — когда не хотят, чтоб их снаружи трясли и беспокоили. Вцепились друг в друга, не оторвешь, отгородились, тем и спасаются. Ро я четверть часа тому назад видел, до сих пор коленки слабые. А Тань… а черт его знает, где Тань. На погрузке он был, конечно, только носом в схемы или в каре соседнем, а чтоб парой слов переброситься — нет. И одного даже слова на меня не потратил с той минуты, как за манипуляторы усадил.

Пока прыгал, одеваясь, все думал — настучать бы себя по голове дурной. А лучше — придумать толковое что-нибудь. Это ведь для меня Эс временами почти как человек, а для парней он символ вроде военного штандарта. Его над полем боя положено держать, а я вроде как укрыться им вздумал. Ничего удивительного, что все взъелись, каждый в манере своей.

Нет, неправ все-таки Эс, и ревность его — мне комплимент незаслуженный. Если вдруг кого всерьез прихватит, то я в сторонке обтекать буду, а Ро возьмет и починит на совесть. И за истерику эту я ему должен. Если б не закатил, я бы так и сидел, кретин безмозглый, в приятной уверенности, что все хорошо. А оно бы копилось, копилось, тлело бы тихонько до поры, а потом рвануло бы так, что костей не соберешь.

Выскочил я тем временем за дверь, по кораблю понесся рысью. До старта-то всего ничего, успеть хочется. Раньше догадаться надо было, что я на святое покусился, на внимание кэпово, которое всем должно быть поровну, и не в смысле всех поровну переиметь, а в другом каком-то, на ходу словами не обрастающем. И Таню-то каково? Ведь со всех сторон фонит, и выплеснуть некуда, орать он не станет, не его стиль, близнеца нет, куда же он напряжение сливает?

А если не сливает? Я еще быстрей понесся, заглянул по дороге в наладонник, звездочки зеленые увидал. Только поди пойми, которая чья. Трое рядом, две на отшибе — вот и гадай, кто где. Но кто еще, как не Тань, возле машинного отделения сидеть будет?

Ссыпался я по лесенке крутой, там медленней пришлось — свет на минимум выкручен, только-только в стенку носом не вписаться.

И дыхание тяжелое в темноте. Я сам сопел, как простуженный, из-за угла высунулся, и Таня увидал.

Он занимался. Комбез до пояса стянул, за уголок приваренный зацепился — и знай подтягивается. Пот так и катится, Тань аж бронзовый. На атлета похож, каких порой по головидео показывают. Мышцы на руках так и работают, тяжесть этакую поднимая. А когда Тань обратно опускается, из груди его дыхание вырывается, как пар из клапана. Я даже засмотрелся. У Таня глаза закрыты были, но меня он почуял, остановился, пот с лица утер.

— Что такое? — спрашивает. Разгоряченный весь; на меня запахом его повеяло, в животе сразу горячо стало. И рот пересох. Тань на Эса уж слишком похож порой, от кэпа тоже так пахло бы.

— Ничего, — успокаиваю. Подошел поближе, улыбнуться себя заставил. — В смысле, я сам по себе пришел, а не потому что какая-то фигня случилась.

Он кивнул, плечи чуть расслабил, я еще ближе подобрался. Вот он, оказывается, как напряжение скидывает: эндорфинами перебивает. Когда мышцы выть начинают от усилий, душе легче становится. А когда работаешь тяжело, мысли все отшибает, уж я-то помню.

Решил я не тянуть кота за яйца. И без того мне тошно, чтоб еще затягивать это удовольствие.

— Тань, — говорю. — Я тебя тоже раздражаю, да? Из-за капитана. Ты скажи мне честно, пожалуйста, а то я внезапно понял, что дурак и дальше собственного носа не вижу ничего. А я же не такого хотел. А теперь как поправить?

— Тише, — он отвечает, — не тарахти.

И от вешалки своей, угла железного, отцепился, меня оглядел внимательно.

— Врешь, — говорит, — фигня случилась. От тебя страхом несет, сил нет.

Я в глаза ему смотреть не мог, так он меня за подбородок зацепил, поднял.

— Плохо все, — я говорю. — Я команду разваливаю, Тань. Думал, вроде цемента буду, а вышло-то наоборот, и, главное, понять не могу, как так получилось.

Тань меня отпустил, по щеке погладив, полотенце с пола поднял, лицо утер.

— Перемены — штука опасная, — говорит, — и так уж получилось, что у нас теперь что ни день, то новое приключение. И все на тебя завязаны. Судьба такая, Аша.

— Я не хочу, — жалуюсь, а толку-то? — Не нужны мне перемены никакие, Тань, я просто летать хочу. С вами. Деньги зарабатывать, на пространство твое смотреть и делать его, как ты делаешь — раз за разом. Неужто так много, а?

— Да не слишком, — Тань отвечает. Обнял меня, по спине погладил. Спокойно с ним было очень, меня отпускать начало. — Аша, ты парень упертый, но прими совет.

Я кивнул. Тань зря языком не болтает, и советы его не из тех, от которых отпихиваться стоит.

— Упирайся дальше, — он говорит. — Ты если идешь, а не мечешься, так получаешь что хочешь. А плохого нам никому не хочешь, не то бы разговор с тобой другой был.

— С чего бы я хотел херни всякой, — ворчу, но отпустило меня окончательно. Почти. Так, осадочек остался пленкой тонкой на дне. — Я к вам привязался ко всем, между прочим.

— Знаю, — Тань отвечает. — Был бы ты тут иначе. Все, Аша, иди, ради бога, и Эса сейчас не трогай, хорошо? Ему настроиться надо.

— Я и не собирался вообще-то, — оно бы, может, и стоило обидеться, но я не хотел обижаться, вот совсем. — Не совсем идиот.

— В рубке подожди, — Тань предлагает, — я ополоснусь и буду. Вместе сядем растворение считать.

Э, нет, — думаю. Считать я там такого насчитаю! А если как обычно — тоже не стоит.

И ведь хрен откажешься. Ладно, думаю, руки я при себе подержу, а если всего прочего тоже нельзя, так Эс не смолчит. С мозгами у него тоже получше моего, так что повод формальный без труда отыщет.

А если можно, так того лучше. Интересно же.

 


	3. Chapter 3

В рубке пусто было, я уселся в уголочке, в наладонник полез почитать про растворение это. Не понял ничего почти. Мне этого курса не заливали, так, в общих чертах, от цифр и словес мудреных в глазах рябит, а толку-то? Без Таня не разберешься. Хорошо, он пришел быстро, свеженький весь, как и не убивался с тренировками. Ежик сизый дыбом стоит, и физиономия веселая. Кремень-человек.

Уселись мы и начали. Тань умный, а главное — цифры все эти и формулы жуткие человеческим языком объяснить умеет. Я даже воодушевился.

— Слушай, — говорю, — почему это дело нельзя как-нибудь автоматически считать? Уж очень долго.

— Почему нельзя? — он удивляется. — Можно. Только если на один авторасчет надеяться, в один далеко не прекрасный день он возьмет да и поломается, и что тогда?

— Ясно, — я говорю. С час мы над координатами колдовали, ну то есть Тань колдовал, а я учился. Вручную точку створа рассчитать — это на полдня занятие, он так сказал. На пол-листа мне примеров написал, вручил торжественно.

— Все, — говорит, — могу теперь спокоен быть, надолго занят будешь.

Я даже заржал, картину представив. Нормальным детям так всякие игрушки дают или голосказку новую покупают.

— Спасибо, — говорю, — Тань. Все-то ты обо мне знаешь. И что без дела оставлять меня не надо — тоже.

— Не первый год в полете, — Тань меня по загривку потрепал. — Пошли питаться.

И мы пошли. Я после того, как передергаюсь, жрать обычно так хочу, аж слюна течет. Уселся, себе полную тарелку нагреб, глазом в окно кошу на порт проснувшийся.

Остальные тоже подтянулись. Когда Эс пришел за кофе своим, мне глаза опустить пришлось. Спалился бы иначе, хотя и так уже…

А когда Ро напротив меня уселся, как-то так вышло, что мы взглядами столкнулись, и я ему улыбнулся. То ли Тань меня успокоил так хорошо, то ли что другое, а только дошло вдруг, сколько мы глупостей друг другу наговорили.

— Доброе утро, — говорю так, чтоб он на свой счет принял. Ро еще и не поверил сперва, параноик фигов, этак чуть удивленно в ответ глядит, а я улыбкой давлюсь. Ну ревнует он, сам не знает кого к кому, ну обижается, что не в него влюбились — и тоже не особо ясно, кого бы он выбрал, будь возможность, — но разве это главное? Мы в пространство сейчас прыгнем, по сравнению с этим все прочее — фигня.

— Доброе, — отвечает осторожно. Я еще раз улыбнулся и снова жевать начал. Эс к тому времени ушел уже с дозой своей благоухающей, а то бы, чего доброго, по шее мне съездил за блядство. Поди еще объясни, что вот в этот раз оно ни при чем как раз, а просто хочется мне, чтоб по-человечески все было.

И еще хочется на Глизе посмотреть, когда взлетать будем. Я в рубку вернулся, носом в стекло вжался, любуюсь, как порт медленно-медленно отодвигаться стал, корабли-соседи по погрузке вниз уплыли. Это Тань нас поднимает, чтобы пламенем из дюз никого не зацепить. Дорогое удовольствие, пластиной магнитной поднимать тяжесть такую, но Глизе воздух бережет, так что куда деваться.

Зеленый, пушистый какой-то бок под нами крутнулся медленно, чуть в сторону уплыл. Прощай, — думаю, — Глизе. Красивая ты, и гостем твоим быть приятно, одна Фем чего стоила. И мостик над прудом.

— Монетку бы бросить, — говорю. — Чтоб вернуться.

— Вернешься еще, — Тань отвечает, и по загривку меня опять. Черт… а ведь когда у него с Ро хорошо все, он меня и не трогает почти, ну разве что мне самому чужого тепла хотелось. Значит?..

Не додумал я. Убрал мысль подальше, потому что взрослые люди, оба. Между собой разберутся, и нечего мне лезть. Уже долазился. Самое тяжелое, оказывается, дело: не просят — не суйся.

Только я с заданием своим опять примостился, как Эс команду отдал, корабль затрясло легонько вибрацией, и пошел он, и пошел. Глизе на глазах прямо уменьшалась, сперва на все окно, потом уже как мяч футбольный, потом вроде яблока зеленого, а там и вовсе горошинкой укатилась в темноту. Вздохнул я о ней и забыл. Во-первых, у нас в трюмах чуть ли не половина ее болтается. А во-вторых — не в последний же раз. Тань врать не будет, зачем ему.

Сел я с бумажками своими, задание считать. Там если ошибешься в начале, такая херня начинает складываться, пока распутаешь да ошибку найдешь — взмокнешь. Молодец Тань, что дал мне такую штуку. Я думал, я скучать буду или там о прогулках при луне мечтать, да черта с два. Сижу и в наладонник тыкаю, с формулой рогатой борюсь, она упрямая, ну так и я не лучше.

— Что это? — Тань говорит. Я вскинулся, гляжу — пока я там в дебрях ковырялся, Эс в рубку вернулся, а я и не заметил. Это же надо, а, двухметрового мужика не заметить. Даже двух, потому что вернулся-то Эс не один, стоят с Танем над экраном обзорным и задумчиво так слова друг другу перекидывают. Как мячик.

— Не знаю, — Эс после паузы отвечает. — Запроси данные. Может, какой транспортник заблудился?

— Или мусор летает, — Тань говорит. — Часть кладбища могло подальше отнести.

Эс по клавишам побарабанил, подождал минут пять. Я от любопытства считать забыл, себя одернул. Только вспомнил, где закончил и что, собственно, считаю, как Эс снова говорит:

— Молчат. Наверное, вправду мусор. Великоват, но мало ли, что тут болтаться может.

— Кэп, — Тань отзывается, — давайте крюк сделаем небольшой. Не хочется вплотную приближаться. Он теплый, во-первых…

— Кто теплый? — я не выдержал. Они оба ко мне обернулись, я язык себе прикусил. — Извините.

— Ничего, — Эс говорит. — Иди сюда, Аша, ты такого не видел еще.

Подошел, а как же. Подбежал. Хуже нет, чем когда рядом с тобой интересное обсуждают, а ты, как идиот, не в курсе темы.

В экран я уставился, не понял ничего. Мы в пространстве, это понятно, но изображение странное дают: пятна цветные плавают, посередке желтое, по краям красное с фиолетовым.

— Это, — Тань пальцем тычет, — самая горячая часть. Само по себе странно, здесь весь мусор не первый год плавает, понятно?

— Блин, — говорю, поняв. — А никак не может быть, что, ну я не знаю, там что-нибудь горит до сих пор или, ээээ…

— Может, — Эс говорит. — Во-первых, судно старое, на таких еще и ядерные реакторы попадались порой. Во-вторых, пиратское. Там вообще что угодно быть может.

— Ну так… обойдем? — я даже заробел. Вроде как меня не спрашивали. — Сторонкой.

— А у них буй висит, — Эс отвечает задумчиво. — И самое занятное — буй современный.

— А сигнала нет, — Тань возражает, — а то бы с Глизе уже давно патруль выслали. Мало ли, что буй. Его кто угодно повесить может, мало ли тут приколистов носится.

— Таких дебилов поискать еще, чтобы на чужой мусор свои «помогите кто может» вешали, — Эс говорит. Поглядел еще на желтое пятно с краями неровными, вздохнул и говорит. — Ладно. Пусть лучше меня обсмеют со всех сторон, но мимо такой надписи идти, не проверив — себя не уважать.

Тань только крякнул. Смолчал, конечно. Сел и начал курс менять, там миллиметраж буквально, работа хирургической точности, а уж делать ее, когда предпочел бы от подозрительных обломков подальше отойти — то еще удовольствие.

Но Тань не халтурил, конечно. Притерся так, что меньше километра оставалось между нами и металлом покореженным. Тут я и буй увидел, полосатая такая штука, красно-белая, к самому боку развалины корабельной прилеплена. И обломки вокруг плывут.

— Выгружаемся, — Эс говорит, чашку пустую отставив. — Братцы пойдут, посмотрят, мы отсюда поможем, если что.

— Кэп, — Тань предлагает осторожно, — а мне кости размять не дадите?

Суров у нас Эс, что говорить.

— Не дам, — отрезал. Помолчал, картинку экранную к себе придвинул, повертел. — Положено сигнал в ближайший порт слать. Братцы расскажут, что там, ты сразу и отошлешь.

— А почему, — я не удержался, — сразу не отправить?

Оба на меня поглядели удивленно.

— А если там нет ничего? — Тань говорит. — Это же позора не оберешься. Крутые парни старого транспортника перепугались.

— Порядок такой, — Эс картинку еще разок крутнул. — Нашел подозрительное — обследуй. Если каждое судно примется за каждым чихом тревогу поднимать, служба диспетчерская вымрет. Был бы сигнал «спасите наши души» — тогда, конечно, сразу отбили бы, но ты его видишь?

— Нет, — говорю. И вправду, смысл-то? Может, какой турист мимо летел и буй уронил, того магнитами к ближайшей железяке и притянуло. Могло такое быть? Да запросто. — Простите, кэп. Чушь спорол.

— Заканчивай самоуничижаться, — Эс аж рыкнул, братцев вызвонил, задание выдал. Я только вздохнул завистливо. Громадина изломанная, во многих местах пробитая, весь обзор закрывает, и хотелось бы по нутру ее железному побродить, да кэп не даст, и правильно сделает. От правильности этой еще обидней.

Уселся я снова за формулы, только все удовольствие пропало. Злость появилась, это да. Я пол-листа исчеркал, у самого глаза то и дело к пробоине в боку подымались, так что координатам таким одна дорога: в утилизатор.

Я себя заставил все-таки по уму перерешать. Слышно было, как братцы собираются, как по коридору подошвами магнитными стучат, как шлюз открылся…

— Тише, Аша, успокойся.

— Спокойный я, — говорю злобно, и только тут дошло, к кому это я так. Чуть язык не отхватил себе, зубами клацнув, рот свой дурной закрывая.

— Оно и видно, — Эс рядом сел, кофе потянул. И тоже в пробоину глядит, как зачаровала она нас. Черная, вывороченные края зубцами наружу торчат. Взрыв, получается, изнутри шел. — Разговор есть.

Меня дернуло снова. Ничем хорошим разговоры такие не заканчиваются, они и начинаются-то хреново. Смотрю на Эса и понимаю, что пиздец.

— Что, — спрашиваю, — стряслось?

Он ко мне наклонился, глазами льдистыми впился.

— Ничего пока, — меня аж затрясло от этого «пока». — Да что с тобой, мелкий? Обычно тебя хоть по полу катай, ты как мячик от всего отскакиваешь.

— То, — говорю, — обычно. Кэп, не мучайте уж. Ро, да?

— А, он тебе сказал? — удивляется. — Обычно в злого доктора играет, молчит до последнего.

Тут до меня доходить стало, что мы о разном думаем. Я-то о том, что мне с утра Ро закатил, а кэп явно другое что-то в виду имеет.

— Не то чтоб сказал, — я ведь и не вру даже, — так…

— Ясно, толстый намек на тонкие обстоятельства, — Эс хмыкнул. — Когда я тебе сказал заканчивать с самоуничижением, это медицинский совет был. Ро мне с утра дырку в черепе проел, рассказывая, как ты себя ниже всех ставишь и как это для команды плохо.

У меня челюсть не отвисла только потому, что рядом с Эсом меня вообще парализует. Ну, по большей части.

— Ро говорит, он с тобой справиться не может, — Эс добить решил, — а я если прикажу, ты что угодно сделаешь. Ну, это он, положим, преувеличивает, но в целом тенденция верна.

Я оживать начал. И крепко Ро зауважал. Это он, значит, сразу от меня к кэпу понесся, рассказывать о моей недостаточно высокой самооценке. Вот же псих.

— Так приказывайте, — прошу, — только я не обещаю, что смогу. Как-то я со всей этой мутью психопрофильной не в ладах.

— А кто в ладах? — Эс даже улыбнулся. — Не я уж точно. Аша, если у тебя еще дурные мысли бродят в голове насчет того, что ты никто и звать никак — выбрасывай. Херня это, и действительному положению вещей не соответствует.

— Ясно, — я губу покусал, решился все-таки. — Эс, можно мне позитива в жизнь немного?

Он брови приподнял, и по роже видно — ржет от души, только вовне не допускает.

— А тебе мало, что ли? — и, ответа не дожидаясь, — можно.

Я к нему не потянулся даже, а вцепился со всей дури в плечи каменные, губами к губам прижался, и это лучший поцелуй за всю мою жизнь дурацкую был. Эс сначала даже растерялся, не привык он к тому, что я сам на нем висну, да и я не привык. А потом так поцеловал, что зубы друг о друга клацнули, к себе на колени перетянул, целовать не прекращая. Я в руках у него таял, как снежок легкий по весне, до земли не долетая. Да и не отпустил бы меня Эс на землю. Он как коснется губами, так я и запрокидываюсь, опора из-под ног уходит, и не нужна она.

— Хватит, — шепчу, — хватит, Эс, пожалуйста. Не могу.

Он меня от себя отодвинул, так подержал, остывая. В каюту бы сейчас, дверь на код и до утра трахаться, и то бы не успокоились, наверное.

Нельзя. Что поделаешь.

— Ничего, — Эс ворчит, меня по спине погладил, утешая. — Братцы вернутся, сделаем что надо, смену сдадим и я тебя до утра с члена не спущу. Боишься?

Сквозь зубы зашипеть пришлось. И так я еле дышу, так кэп еще словами измываться вздумал. Я думал, это только Ро умеет, ан нет.

— Жду, — говорю честно. — У меня уже комбез трещит. Кэп, можно я пойду, а?

— Иди, — он меня взглядом огладил, так что легче не стало, даже когда с коленок чужих слез. — Бери свои тетрадки, садись где-нибудь, чтоб я не видел, все развлечение.

Да уж, думаю, мне теперь в любом уравнении такая камасутра намерещится. Забрал я эти бумажки все-таки, ушел от греха подальше в Танево логово, там и спросить есть у кого, если совсем затуплю.

Была еще мыслишка подлая — узнать, что там у него с Ро случилось, но решил я, что хватит мне на сегодня адреналина. И так уже с перебором вышло.

Тань связью занимался. Братцы-то как нырнули в пробоину, так их и не видно, изображение с камер дергается, рябью идет, и звук рвется, так Тань на рычажках и тумблерах чуть не джигу исполняет, чтоб хоть как-то в процессе участие принимать.

— Помехи, — говорит, — хреновы. Там корпус глушит.

— …норме, — братцевым голосом динамик хрипит. — Не атомник.

Тань, вижу, хмурится.

— Осторожно, — говорит, — если не реактор, так что другое греется. По тепловизору градусов девяносто.

— Кофе сварим, — братец смеется, потом затрещало снова. — ..ану.

— Капитану больше делать не хрен, только кофе на помойке пить, — Тань отзывается, — братцы, налево проход должен быть. По типовому проекту. Проверьте, может, заварили?

— Не видно, — братец отвечает, — стена и стена. Горячая.

— Блядь, — Тань говорит. — А ненормальное что-нибудь?

— Тут все такое, — ему в ответ. — Сейчас поближе подойдем.

Зашипело в динамиках, и будто обрезало. Тань аж взвился, в наладонник ткнул.

— Кэп, — говорит, — там глушит что-то. Братцев не слышно совсем. Разрешите, я пойду?

И такое в голосе, что ясно — Эс-то, может, и запретит, но запрет тот будет вроде неверного камушка в плотине. Какое-то время продержится, потом все равно прорвет.

— Четверть часа, — Эс отвечает. — Не объявятся — пойдешь. Ашу сажай на связь.

Тань на кресле крутнулся, на меня глянул.

— Иди сюда, — командует. — Тут просто все.

Вправду несложно оказалось. Если хоть раз древние радиоприемники в голо видел, так и тут много ума не потребуется.

— Тань, — прошу, — ты-то хоть не зарывайся, а? Найдешь их, и тащи обратно.

Сам себе язык прикусил, а потом думаю — да какого беса, Ро сам сказал, что я такой же, как они. Ну поменьше и поглупее, это да, но в целом…

— Я сам на Глизе отобью, — обещаю, — спихнете потом на мои нервы слабые, чтоб не смеялись. Нехорошее это место, Тань.

— Да уж вижу, — он согласился, — сразу надо было…

А что надо было — не договорил, ушел, меня одного оставив. Точно как в страшилке тупой про семью, которая кран на кухне чинила.

Только тут не кран, да и я не один, а все равно худо это, когда один за другим уходят черт его знает куда.

Через те самые четверть часа ни хрена не поменялось. Я только что локти не кусал, уже и по-доброму, и по злому, кулаком по панели приборной — всяко пробовал. Хрип, сип и шипение змеиное.

Снова шлюз грохнул, Таня выпуская, и потянулось ожидание невыносимое, ненавистное. Тань молча шел, чтобы звуки от братцев не глушить, только маячок у него сигнал раз в минуту подавал, а так белый шум, и все. Вроде бы один раз что-то осмысленное прорезалось, я вскинулся — и опять тишина.

И знаю я, что Эс ту же музыку слушает. И Ро. И к гадалке ходить не надо, чтоб понять, что оба на взводе, и что если парни вернутся живые и целые, то огребут знатно, как я в свое время от Таня, только еще похуже. Эс им от облегчения просто головы светлые оторвет.

— Прохожу буй, — Тань отчитался и опять замолчал. Да я сам видел, что проходит: мелькнула фигурка крошечная и за пятном полосатым скрылась.

— Братцев видишь? — Эс по селектору спрашивает. Я пальцы себе закусил, чтоб не орать.

— Нет, — шипение уже и писк электронный искажает, тише он делается и неуверенней. Свинцом этот корабль напичкан, что ли? Зачем бы? — Эс, тут все переделано. Горячо.

На это Эс не ответил. Время черепахой ползло, а сердце у меня вдвое быстрее колотилось, ребра выламывало.

Через селектор слышно было, как Эс и Ро переговариваются голосами приглушенными. Я особо не прислушивался, только думал об одном: что, если Тань тоже через полчаса или сколько там ждать полагается, голоса не подаст и не вернется? Тогда следующим Ро идти. Или мне, но меня хрен кто отпустит, что бы там про равенство Эс мне не втирал. Эсу самому пойти в сто раз легче, чем тут неизвестностью изводиться, но инструкция не велит. Капитан корабль последним покидает, если что не слава богу, исключений не бывает. Так что Ро. А если и он не вернется?

Хрип из динамика раздался, я подскочил, подстроить попытался, еще хуже вышло. Еле-еле вернул как было, а там Танев голос. Слаще музыки любой, меня так и отпустило.

— …порядке. Кэп, слышно?

— Слышно, — Эс отзывается, — что там у вас?

— Тут катер спортивный, — Тань сообщает, — в хлам весь. Буй с него, похоже. Два трупа, давних, сейчас посмотрю…

— Осторожней смотри, — Ро вклинился, — притащишь инфекцию какую…

Меня так теплом и обдало. Ро по-человечески не может о любви сказать, беспокойство выразить или что хочет, чтоб Тань целым на корабль вернулся, да поскорей, оттого змеиным шипением изъясняется, но к этому привыкаешь быстро. Понимать начинаешь, что не от хорошей жизни он так, а от избытка слюны ядовитой. Поменьше думать бы ему о том, как со стороны выглядит, ну да это от человека не зависит.

— Инфекция, — Тань повторяет, — у них одна. Из игольника в лоб передается.

— Так, — Эс говорит, — ясно. Давайте выбирайтесь, патруль вызовем и пусть разбираются, кто у них тут туристов стрелять вздумал.

— А они не туристы, — кто-то из братцев говорит, — они диггеры. За чем-то шли, тут арсенал целый, пару штук впервые вижу.

— Вот и оставьте где лежат, — Эс командует, — знаю я вас. Обратно идите в темпе.

Братцы с Танем команду подтвердили, обратно двинулись, Эс селектор обрубил, чтоб вызов на Глизе передать, а я сижу, себя ругаю. Ну трупы, бывает. Катер спортивный, тоже для диггеров не редкость, они быстрые, катера эти, и влезает в них много. А найти на старом транспортнике, да еще пиратском, много чего можно. Иногда за оружием народ лезет, кто подурней, тот на сокровища надеется, а по голофильмам если судить, так каждая жестянка бесхозная в космосе ими битком набита. Ничего удивительного. И что связь рвалась — не очередной ужасный кошмар, а просто бывает такое, на ровном месте помехи. То гравитационные поля сигнал сбивают, то металл глушит, да мало ли. И чего я, спрашивается, завелся? Ногти чуть не до локтей обкусал, Таня истерикой тихой заразил, хорош космолетчик!

— Тань, — говорю, молчание прерывая, — вы там как? Вы хоть голос подавайте временами.

— А маячка тебе мало? — Тань интересуется. — Мы через завал лезем, не до болтовни.

Я язык придержал, и только стал с кресла подниматься, как все вокруг тряхнуло, да так, что я физиономией чуть в полку приборную не вколотился.

Вторым делом у меня рефлекс сработал: комбез в спас-режим перевести. А первым я взвыл матерно. К рубке понесся, потому как снова взаперти сидеть отдельно ото всех дураков нет. Одного раза мне с головой хватило.

Пока бежал, в голове так и билось: снова, снова! Что ж за блядство такое, снова! В рубку влетел, а там на весь экран обзорный рожа чужая. Холеная, гладкая, так бы кулаком и врезать по ней. Эс перед ней стоит, Ро как корова языком слизала, знать бы еще куда.

И Эс такой злющий, что в рубке дышать тяжело. От бешенства ледяного стены инеем подернулись. И я, едва вдохнул ярость эту, тут же окаменел.

Рожа эта чуть повернулась, меня оглядела. И снова на Эса глаза уставила.

— Вы разумный человек, капитан, — говорит. — Стоит ли груз такого риска? Он застрахован, в конце-то концов.

— Ловушка в глизеянском стиле, — Эс отвечает, — кто мне даст следующий контракт, если я своими руками отдам полтора миллиона кредитов в натуральном воплощении?

В голове моей мысли завертелись все быстрей. Не знаю уж, в правильном ли направлении, но ведь что выходит: пока мы на транспортник пялились, из ниоткуда выскочил еще корабль, да нас и сцапал? Ах же суки какие!

И капитан прохлопал, да все мы прохлопали. Значит, эти гады неожиданно выскочили… или прятались в мусоре, его вокруг — хоть лопатой греби. И, значит…

— Как я могу быть уверен в том, что вся эта история — не проверка моей репутации? — Эс спрашивает с таким видом, словно бы за кредитом в банк пришел, а ему предлагают для начала пару сотен со стола стянуть незаметно и с девочкой-кассиром уединиться. Я-то рядом стою и чувствую, как от него волнами ярость исходит, а рожа эта экранная — нет. Потому капитану занудой придуряться удобно. Восхитился я молча. — Вы, ребята, вполне можете заказ исполнять. Я вам и груз отдам, и неустойку заплачу, и контракта потом до морковкина заговенья ждать буду.

— Хорошая идея, — рожа отзывается с улыбочкой такой понимающей. Вроде как — а куда ж ты, сука, денешься, даже если правильно догадался. — Нам пару раз выстрелить для достоверности?

Кэп зубами скрипнул, но устоял.

— Если даже выстрелите, кому хуже? — спрашивает ласково. — Патруль вас сцапать не успеет, согласен, но нас подберет. А груз вы за полчаса с борта не снимете.

— Ну, — задумчиво рожа произносит, — мы ведь и по приманке можем жахнуть. Уж не сомневайтесь, Эс, с большим удовольствием. Парни у вас хорошие, но против прямого попадания и они не выстоят.

— Блядь, — я только и сказал. Эс мне кулак внушительный продемонстрировал, не оборачиваясь.

— Решайте быстрей, капитан, — рожа советует. — Если вы не блефуете и вправду успели мэйдэй отбить, то время у нас ограничено. Я вам склонен верить на слово, вы понимаете, к чему я?

— Договорились, — Эс говорит. — Вы даете моим людям возможность зайти на борт, мы мирно отходим в сторонку, перебрасываем вам груз и дрейфуем, пока не явится патруль.

— Сначала отходим, — рожа поправляет. — За вашими парнями я катер вышлю.

Эс пальцами хрустнул, и видно по нему, что окажись тип лощеный в пределах досягаемости, так хрустел бы он не пальцами своими, а чужой шеей. И громкий бы тот хруст был, но короткий.

— За парнями, — упорствует, — и релакс слетать может. Чтоб времени зря не терять.

Пират этот хуев башку повернул и меня взглядом общупал. Нехороший был взгляд, липкий какой-то и понимающий. Даже слишком понимающий.

— Оригинальные у вас вкусы, Эс, — говорит, — впрочем, дело ваше.

Это он, видно, про форму мою. Я бы тоже на его месте охренел, надо же — релакса в форменный комбез!

— Так что? — кэп надавил легонько. — Вам одним заложником больше, ребята. От сердца отрываю.

У меня во рту горько стало. Понимаю я, что капитан свою игру ведет, что надо мудаком быть полным, чтоб ему сейчас мешать, и даже что чем убедительней у меня сейчас на роже обида написана, тем для дела лучше, но от всего этого легче вовсе не делается. Наоборот.

— Не имею возражений, — гнида эта с экрана улыбается, — мальчик ваш глупостей не наделает в процессе? Хорошо бы, чтоб вы ему объяснили, Эс, что катера — довольно хрупкие штуки. И быстро в куски разлетаются.

— Он понимает, — Эс на меня глянул коротко. — Иди в катер и гони за остальными. Туда долетишь как-нибудь, обратно Тань поведет, куда скажут.

— Экраны отключите, капитан, — рожа требует голосом сладким, — чего зря время терять?

Эс молча на клавиатуре отбил, что требовали, меня в лопатки толкнул, к выходу разворачивая.

— Бегом, — командует. — Еще раз: все понял?

— До парней долететь, подобрать, обратно Тань полетит, куда скажут, — я рапортую послушно. Куколки такие фарфоровые бывают, болванчики.

— Точно, — Эс меня еще подпихнул, пальцами по спине скользнул и к роже скалящейся обернулся. — Открываю грузовой шлюз. Полторы минуты.

Я обратно по коридору понесся, на ходу слезы глотая. Откуда только взялись? В груди больно от них, в горле ком ежом катается. Эс, ну что ты творишь? Да неужто бы мы не отбились? Может, у них там военное судно и все оружием напичкано, но ведь и мы не беззубые!

А с другой стороны, а если вправду не блеф? Патруль пока еще доковыляет, да и страшен ли военнику какой-то там патруль? И это еще если Эс вправду его вызвать успел. Кто из глизеян будет задницу себе рвать, чтоб чужое судно из беды выручить?

Схватил я из ниши скафандр, какой первый висел, на себя натянул, неудобно до жути, руки дрожат. Когда торопишься, вечно то упадет что-нибудь, то зацепится, то защелки от шлема никак не загерметизируются… а время уходит. В катер спасательный я влетел уже в поту весь, в сиденье обвалился и запрос на вылет просипел.

— Подтверждаю, — Эс говорит голосом спокойным совершенно. — Аша, без глупостей.

Тут глупостей и захочешь — не наделаешь. Так катер устроен, чтоб его даже безрукий идиот запустить мог. Три кнопки нажать: отстыковка, режим полета, мэйдэй. Все.

Если б Эс мне про «без глупостей» не напомнил, я бы третью тоже нажал. А так сообразить успел, что пойдет сигнал, и тогда что пираты сделают? Кто их знает, сволочей. Может, это они сигнал глушили, а может, и нет.

Пока катер по желобу выкатывался, я воды глоток высосал, губы промочить. А то присохли, не отлепишь. И Танев номер набрал.

— Тань? — зову осторожно. Серые стенки вокруг мелькают, вот уже и шлюз.

— Да, — в ответ слышу, но так слабо, и шорохов столько, что никаких сомнений. Глушат. — Да, здесь мы. Стоим, любуемся.

— Я за вами лечу, — говорю торопливо, — кэп сказал, обратно ты доведешь, куда скажут.

— Ждем, — Тань отвечает коротко, — возле буя как раз. Связь не выключай, я тебя сам посажу. И не спеши, успокойся.

Это он правильно сказал. У меня руки тряслись, того гляди в очередной кусок металлической дряни вколочусь от излишка чувств, а это уж ни в какие ворота.

Автопилот я вырубил, а то бы он меня до Глизе допер. И стал себя заставлять не торопиться, а это тяжело оказалось: на таком взводе был, что невольно скорость прибавлялась, гасить не раз пришлось. Ругаю сам себя, от обломков уворачиваясь, а успокоиться не могу. Как подумаю, что нас пираты грабят, что ребята сейчас на драном транспортнике ждут, что Эс и Ро на корабле остались, так и не могу.

Как же они на нас вышли, — думаю. И как обожгло: это точно сговорились, Эс правильно сказал. Паранойя у него, как же. Может, и есть она, но очень даже правильная, в нужную сторону развернутая. Просто приманку кидать по космосу ума много не надо, где гарантия, что стоящую рыбку изловишь? А если знать хотя б примерно, куда мы пойдем, тогда другое дело.

С тем я из катера и вывалился Таню в руки, когда сесть все-таки удалось. А удалось тоже не с первого раза и не со второго. Небось, суки эти ржали, на эволюции мои глядя. Тань мне подсказал, где скорость сбросить и как лучше к транспортнику прицепиться, но он-то подсказывает так, как сам сумел бы, а из меня летчик аховый. Зацепился криво, парням метров сто пришлось по боку изгрызенному металлическому пройти, чтоб до катера добраться.

— Тань, — говорю я, — эти гниды на нас охотились! Ждали нас!

Он кивнул, меня в катер снова запихнул и следом полез. Тесно стало в кабине, братцам пришлось ноги подобрать.

— Ждали, — Тань подтверждает. — Кто-то им данные слил. Как Эс?

— В бешенстве, — я отвечаю. Снова меня ошпарило: я-то все про кэпа да про кэпа, оно и понятно, а Таню каково? — Ро я не видел, меня кэп выпер сразу.

— Правильно сделал, — Тань ворчит, — он Ро про запас, видно, держит. Пусти.

И в кресло пилотское погрузился. Подрожал катер, от поверхности отделяясь, и по дуге безупречной к пиратскому судну пошел. Как ни противно было, а посмотреть пришлось и признать тоже: у нас корабль хорош, но и у грабителей не хуже. Не черный, как мне сперва показалось, а серебряный, длинное веретено такое, над нашим судном повисло и крюками-захватами впилось. Гладкое, как осиное брюхо с жалом на конце.

— Истребитель, — братцы бормочут, разглядывая, — где только достали. Тань, они нам семафорят.

— Вижу, — безо всякого удовольствия Тань отвечает, — попались мы, парни. Эта тварь при желании нас одним зарядом в пыль развеет. Придется садиться.

— Груз жалко, — один из братцев говорит. Ну да, еще бы не жалко. Им груз — лишний ноль на счету, а счет — гарантия, что вожделенный третий поскорее появится. Только если мы сейчас глупостей наворотим, то в третьем этом самом нужда отпадет. Не для кого растить.

— Еще бы нет, — Тань сквозь зубы цедит, — а больше всего обидно, что попались так. Унизительно. Ну да ничего не попишешь. Да вижу, вижу, — это он уже себе под нос. С борта чужого огни треугольником полыхнули: красный, желтый, белый. Садиться требуют, вон уже и шлюз приоткрыли.

Тань к нему направился, сам по сторонам глядит, песенку сквозь зубы насвистывает злую.

Под этот свист соловьиный катер наш в самое логово и провалился. Почернело вокруг, скрежетнули мы днищем, опускаясь, и тихо стало. Никого, только лампы оранжевые длинные по стенам моргают, как светляки-переростки.

— Что теперь? — спрашиваю, а во рту аж горько от злости бессильной. Сидим, как в мешке. Шлюз за нами закрылся, и в принципе ничего не будет удивительного, если вот сейчас возьмут, да так и оставят. Я бы на месте пиратов так и сделал. Ну его в задницу, с Танем и братцами разбираться. Хоть бы тут и пара сотен народу была, я в своих парней верю. Камня на камне не оставят и арматуру опорную узлами завяжут.

Мне голос с неба ответил. Громкий, эхом еще отдавался от стенок.

— Выбирайтесь, — говорит. — Без глупостей и резких движений. По одному.

Вот тут меня затрясло окончательно. Катер — маленький, но все-таки родной. Со своего корабля. Вроде как кусочек дома. А снаружи чужое и злобное, будто кто нас проглотил и раздумывает, как лучше переварить, цельным куском или поштучно.

— Спокойно, — Тань меня за плечо тряхнул, с пояса отстегнул маячок, в карман мне сунул. — Аша, внимательно слушай. Слышишь?

Еще раз тряхнул, чтоб убедиться, что я его воспринимать способен. Я кивнул.

— Это просто грабеж, — Тань говорит. — Ясно? Ничего они нам не сделают — ни мне, ни тебе, ни Эсу, даже корабль отпустят. Груз снимут и уйдут. Ты меня понимаешь?

— Похоже на то, — отвечаю, а самого колотит так, что зуб на зуб не попадает. Оно бы хорошо, если бы Тань мне сейчас правду говорил, а не врал искренне. От души так, чтоб самому на время поверить, что да, отпустят. — Мне сидеть тихо?

— Постарайся, — Тань просит. — Лично ради меня. Эс с меня семь шкур спустит, если…

— Вы там решили напоследок поспать? — голос с потолка скрежещет. — Не увижу первого через полминуты — вас результат не порадует.

— Я, — братец один говорит, — пойду. Пусть у гада в глазах порябит.

И выскользнул, мы и ахнуть не успели. Второй вслед ему уставился с обидой почти — мол, а я как же?

Грохнули подошвы снаружи.

— Замечательно, — голос комментирует. — Оружие на пол, и если думаешь при себе что придержать — зря думаешь, длинный.

Тут звон дробный надолго затянулся. Братец пока с себя пояс отстегнет, пока из карманов все повытаскивает…

Тань с себя игольник стянул, обойму проверил, под сиденье сунул.

— Мало ли, — говорит. Снаружи братец звенеть-греметь перестал, с потолка рыкнули повелительно — мол, в сторону отойди. И следующего потребовали.

Тань только дернулся, а братец наш второй уже с трапа спрыгивал. Вражьим душам на радость и забаву — мало что заложники, так еще и клоны.

Тань меня к себе за подбородок повернул, глазищами желтыми уставился.

— Без героизма, — говорит. — Ты меня хорошо понял, Аша? Без героизма! У нас сейчас одна цель — живыми остаться. Желательно целыми. Уяснил?

Я только кивнул. Его это, похоже, не особо впечатлило. Обжег он меня взглядом и к двери подтолкнул.

— Удачи, — в спину говорит. Тут я только оценил, почему он меня напоследок не оставил. Побоялся, вдруг я вправду геройствовать вздумаю — а какой из меня герой? Игольник собственный в кармане болтается, ну так отберут его, игольник. А больше ничерта за душой и нету. Правильно Эс сказал: релакс.

Пока я на пол спрыгивал, мозги встряхнулись, на место встали и еще одну мысль мне предоставили. Поздно, но хоть так.

Эс мне услугу этим своим «что с релакса взять» оказал. И подставил заодно. С одной стороны, спрос с меня и вправду небольшой будет. А с другой…

Затошнило даже, как представил. Но я себя тем утешил, что парни мои — маньяки, каких поискать. А для чужих, посторонних психов я интерес вряд ли могу представлять. Худое, стриженое черт-те что, кто на такого западет? Разве что покуражиться.

И еще одна мысль тяжелым таким камушком на сердце легла. А ведь жаль, что не представляю. Если вдруг придется для пользы дела задом повертеть и все, что из этого славного занятия проистекает, перетерпеть — разве откажусь? Как же, дожидайтесь.

Снаружи холодно было, душный такой холод. Явно тут не часто гости бывают. Пыль по полу, по стенам. Плохое место, и потолок давит. А на полу кучей неопрятной пояса братцевы и все, что за оружие сойти может.

Встал я чуть в сторонке, под ноги себе смотрю. Не нужно сейчас глубину чувств демонстрировать, об этом даже в школе говорят, когда речь о террористах заводят и о том, как себя с ними вести положено. Там сплошные «не» — не бежать, не орать, не сопротивляться, поставили — стой. Посадили — сиди. А потом прибудут бравые ребята и всех спасут, кого по ходу дела не перестреляют.

Только и разницы, что к нам прилетят нескоро. Если вообще удосужатся.

Тут проем дверной открылся-отодвинулся. Тань туда двинулся, приказа не дожидаясь. И мы все следом. Я за братцами топал тихонечко, по сторонам поглядывал. Коридоры тут шире, чем у нас, все же истребитель. И стенки не серые, а темно-зеленые, вот и вся разница.

Мы пары метров пройти не успели, как первого пирата увидели. Ничего он был не пират, на голофильм не похож совсем. Ни тебе пары игольников за поясом, ни татуировки на всю морду. Обычный такой мужик, нестарый, тощий и дерганый чуток. То есть он не дергался, но что-то такое чувствовалось. Если Ро раздраконить, а выругаться не дать, у него так же глаза блестеть нехорошо начинают.

— Рад встрече, — этот сукин сын говорит, и аккуратно так из стороны в сторону игольником поводит. Я на дуло уставился, а Тань и братцы — в морду этому юмористу. Ясно же, что в иглах у него не снотворное и не парализатор, а что похуже.

Но хамить Тань ему не стал. Кивнул только и ждет.

— Смотрю, вы не особо разговорчивые, — и в сторонку чуть отступил. — Давайте вперед, и без фокусов.

— А ведь комбез на тебе армейский, — Тань говорит задумчиво. — Ладно бы судно — и не такое купить можно, если кредитов гора. Но комбез? Ты вправду, что ли, с военника?

— Ух ты, — пират этот зубы скалит. — Два раза рот открыл, два раза ошибся. Молчи уж лучше.

Тань только зубами скрипнул. Я подивился еще — с чего беситься? Да и какая разница, армейский, не армейский? Ладно бы еще Тань сам когда-то служил, может, надеялся бы общих знакомых отыскать или хоть тему разговора. Советуют же с террористами личные отношения выстраивать, чтоб им выстрелить тяжелее было. Но только херня это все. Во-первых, какие уж там личные отношения, когда тебе в спину дулом тычут. А во-вторых, если человек решил судно чужое захапать с командой вместе, то никакие отношения ему выстрелить не помешают.

— Я бы вас просто в утилизатор сунул, — этот мудак рассуждает, за нами топая. Прямо за моей спиной идет, у меня аж лопатки сводит. Главное, думаю, не споткнуться. Мужик этот нервный какой-то, в секунду на движение палить начнет, чего доброго. Может, он и не сидит на какой-нибудь пакости химической, хотя на то похоже, но от власти собственной торчит, это ясно. — Но у кэпа другие приоритеты.

Кэп, — думаю, — только у нас есть. А у вас, выблядков, какой-нибудь шеф или там дон, и нечего приличными людьми прикидываться.

— Значит, вы нас не в утилизатор ведете? — спрашиваю. Таким блеяньем овечьим прозвучало, со стыда сгореть впору. — А куда?

Тань мне кулак незаметно показал, и я заткнулся. Но конвоиру нашему и того хватило.

— А не закудыкивай, — говорит. — Куда надо. Кэпу на вас посмотреть любопытно — не каждый день все-таки живых героев видим.

Ох сказал бы я ему про героев, и про все прочее. Но вид Танева кулака как-то болтовню мою усмирил.

По ощущениям судя, мы из самого нутра корабельного до жилых помещений дошли. Свет поярче, пыли нет почти, и вот странно — я думал, народу толпа носиться будет, оружием греметь. Ни хрена подобного. И даже не похоже, что тут десятками команда исчисляется.

Я ноги переставляю, а сам думаю: может быть, почему нет? Это же не лайнер, а джентльмены, мать ее, удачи. Роджеры веселые. Кому захочется добычу на двести рыл делить? Потом, во всех фильмах показывают, что всякие там террористы и прочие гады между собой грызутся — только в путь! Если их три, ну четыре десятка, еще как-то уследить можно, а если пара сотен — задача усложняется. Того гляди, главного гада, рожу эту холеную, из кресла капитанского выпихнут. Всем же посидеть хочется.

Только подумал про рожу, и как накликал. Нас в рубку, оказывается, вели. Сквозь рамку прогнали, Тань ее головой чуть не задел, и тут я эту морду вживую увидал.

Что говорить — мужик холеный. Очки в оправе золотой, костюм — в таком только в банке межпланетном рассиживать, да в кресле президентском. Но тут у него тоже кресло было ничего так, вполне. Обняло его, как женщина ласковая любовника обнимает, под руку подлокотником подставилось, того гляди мурлыкать примется.

— Рад встрече, — приветливо так эта пакость заявляет. — И знакомству. Хотя знакомству радоваться еще рано — я знаю ваши имена, а вы находитесь в прискорбном неведении.

Ишь, как излагает. Я за Таня спрятался, насколько мог, вокруг оглядываюсь. Вот оно как на военных судах устроено: вроде похоже на нашу рубку, а все-таки разница есть, и немалая.

— Господин Треч, — сладко этот ублюдок скалится. — Это, конечно, не настоящее мое имя, а небольшой аксессуар родом из пыльной старины, но мне нравится. Садитесь, будьте добры.

В креслах, надо сказать, у этих гадов тоже недостатка не было. Я на Таня скосился, тот плечами пожал и сел. Хуже нет, по мелочам с психами спорить. А что господин Треч этот психопат каких поискать, у него на роже было написано, прямо поверх очков.

— Вынужден также принести извинения за грубое насилие в ваш адрес, — продолжает этот Треч, чтоб ему лопнуть, — вы понимаете — ничего личного, сугубо деловой момент.

— Если так, — Тань хмуро интересуется, — вы можете не особенно беспокоиться о наших эмоциях по поводу случившегося. И не тратить на нас время.

Треч заулыбался, будто Тань ему анекдот рассказал. Из свежайших.

— Конечно, вам было бы легче воспринимать события, если бы я расстрелял ваш катер на подлете или, скажем, запер бы вас в шлюзе и принялся понемногу снижать давление, но вынужден вас разочаровать. У меня более традиционные вкусы.

— Передать вам не могу, как меня это радует, — Тань ему в ответ. Давешний псих так и мялся рядом, Треч на него глянул, будто только вспомнил, рукой махнул — иди, мол. — Переубеждать вас и грозить карами смысла не имеет, верно?

— Абсолютно, и я рад, что вы достаточно разумны, чтобы этого не делать, — говорит Треч, и очки снял. Чистейшим платком протер, хотя они и так были чище некуда. От блеска острого глаза ломило. Вроде бы тут и свет не такой уж острый, а вот поди ж ты. — Если бы вы оказались так предсказуемы, это было бы серьезным разочарованием, и результат такового, подозреваю, не удовлетворил бы ни вас, ни меня.

Чешет, как по писаному. У меня руки чесались в морду ему поднести, но Тань на месте сидел, и братцы не шевелились, так что по всему выходило, что этот вариант они уже обдумали и отвергли. Легко на первый взгляд — ну что такое один человек против троицы этой? Да в полсекунды в бараний рог свернут и не поморщатся. Но раз они смирно по местам сидят, значит, я идиот и не вижу чего-то важного. Или не знаю. Или и то, и другое.

— Я недостаточно разумен, — Тань между тем сообщает, — чтобы понять ваши мотивы. Собственно, мне и не нужно, я в другом специалист. Но не могли бы вы, господин Треч, хотя бы намекнуть на то, какого дьявола вам от нас нужно?

— Помимо полутора миллионов кредитов, о которых так переживает ваш капитан?

Ах же ты тварь.

— Помимо, — Тань хладнокровно подтверждает. — Я понимаю стремление заработать, но не понимаю избыточного благоволения. А вы выглядите так, словно мы вам шоу привезли.

Треч на месте чуть не подпрыгнул. Ну то есть он сидел, как сидел, но очками так сверкнул, что ясно стало — рад. Чему, спрашивается?

— Вы к себе несправедливы, мистер Тань, — заявляет. — Я имею в виду, вы зря недооцениваете свой интеллектуальный уровень, а если это своеобразное кокетство, то оно себя не оправдывает. Вы практически безупречно обрисовали ситуацию. Но вы не привезли шоу. Вы сами — шоу.

Я чуть не завизжал.

— Надо полагать, — Тань задумчиво отвечает, — вы, господин Треч, пали жертвой газетных сплетен. Ничего сверхъестественно интересного мы вам предложить не можем.

— Сверхъестественное меня не интересует, — Треч даже приподнялся. Кресло под ним как-то перетекло, удобней подхватило. — Ничего такого, что не под силу самой известной команде. И не тратьте время на возражения, Тань. Я как-нибудь сам пойму, что мне интересно, а что скучно, ваша помощь в этом вопросе не требуется.

— А что требуется?!

Клянусь, я нечаянно. Оно само. Сорвалось с языка, по рубке прокатилось визгом скулящим. Треч на меня так и посмотрел. Как на щенка.

— Ваш релакс так трогательно выражает нетерпение, — заметил. — Он всегда такой? Полезное качество.

Тань только отмахнулся.

— Могу присоединиться к его вопросу.

— Неопределенность — худшая из кар, — Треч ему в ответ. — Что же, градус интриги достаточен, как бы не перекипятить. Я подозревал, что мне достаточно будет беседы, чтобы утолить свое любопытство, но вы, кажется, способны на большее.

Тут в рубке еще человек появился. Я сначала только тень увидел, от двери идущую, потом уж рассмотрел. А это женщина. Даже нет, женщина — это как Фемилити, а это была тоненькая такая девочка, даже я выше был бы, если б стоял.

У нее в руках поднос был, а на нем чашки теснились. Ложечки всякие, сахар кубиками, я такой раньше только в голо видал. Поставила она все это звенящее роскошество, принялась чай разливать, глаз не поднимая. Я на нее пялился и все понять не мог: как, откуда?

Треч дождался, пока она последнюю чашку по ниточке выровняет, нам кивнул — мол, приступайте, — и кусочек сахару с блюдца снял. Повертел кубик этот матовый, подбросил, поймал. Девочка так глазами и стригла этот кусочек.

— Лови, — Треч говорит. И бросил кубик ей прямо в лицо. А она раскрытым ртом поймала, как собачка дрессированная. И как собачке, он ей и скомандовал. — Пошла вон.

И она пошла.

Тут я и уверился, что попали мы по-крупному. А лично я — так вообще с концами, наверное, пропал.

— Простите, — Треч улыбается сладенько, — за этот маленький домашний концерт. Пейте чай, господа космолетчики, он, уверяю вас, не отравлен.

Тань едва заметно плечами дернул, чашку взял первым. Отпил… я ужасом подавился. Не знаю, чего ждал. Что он сейчас на пол свалится и умрет в корчах, пену пуская?

Но он не умер. Попробовал, значит, на себе, и нам отмашку дал. А Треч тем временем соловьем разливался.

— Я, понимаете ли, поклонник традиционных удовольствий. Но даже они здесь, на «Валькирии», в дефиците. Это весьма прискорбно, как вы понимаете, и потому…

— Давайте ближе к делу, — Тань говорит. И чашку поставил. — Вам мало нас ограбить, вы хотите еще поразвлечься?

Гаду этому не понравилось, что Тань его перебил. Но он не вызверился. Видно, предвкушение сильнее было. Оно у него в глазах так и блестело, так и переливалось.

— Для вас, — говорит, — это развлечение тоже будет представлять интерес. Необыкновенно живой, должен уточнить. И весьма трепетный.

Тань молчал, и Треч выложил наконец-то свой козырь. Я уж думал, он до вечера трепаться будет, но нет. Садисты, они нетерпеливыми бывают.

— Я обещал вашему капитану взять вас на борт, и взял, — говорит он, во всю рожу ухмыляясь. — Погрузка — дело долгое, скучать вы не захотите, это не в вашем характере. Поэтому сейчас я высажу вас обратно на этого печального мертвеца, — и кивком на плывущий неподалеку транспортник указывает, чтобы уж без сомнений. — И закрою известный вам выход. Очень не рекомендую вам пытаться сжульничать. Говорю это на тот маловероятный случай, если шок заставил вас поглупеть — впрочем, это вряд ли.

— Как те двое? — Тань интересуется. — С дырками во лбу.

— Нет, ну что вы! — Треч даже руками вплеснул. — Те балбесы вообще оказались здесь случайно. Я имею в виду, без приглашения. Им, видите ли, пришло в голову поживиться на моих охотничьих угодьях.

Господи, думаю, да ведь он же окончательный, конченый, на всю голову ебнутый псих. Угодья какие-то еще, я и слова такого не знаю. Но по смыслу понятно.

— Там что, лабиринт? — Тань спрашивает сухо. — На выживание?

— Вот видите, — Треч улыбается, — вы все понимаете прекрасно. Могу только добавить, что выход там есть — и, насколько мне известно, не один. Как только вы выберетесь, я дам вашему капитану вас подобрать и уйти восвояси.

— А если не выберемся?

Это я снова не выдержал. Тань даже не стал меня взглядом прожигать. Понял, видимо, что без толку.

— А если не выберетесь, я убью вашего капитана, — нежным голосом Треч обещает. — Это, по правде говоря, дополнительный стимул. Но очень хороший. И гарантия моей безопасности. Мне не нужны смертельные враги такого масштаба, как ваш Эс, а он, безусловно, примется мстить за ваши погубленные жизни.

— Чушь собачья, — Тань отвечает. — Нам ведь в любом случае не жить. Если каким-то чудом мы выберемся с этого транспортника — а в нем, разумеется, сюрприз на сюрпризе, — отпускать нас будет тем более глупо.

— Замечательная попытка, — Треч соглашается, — вы уже, как я вижу, принялись бороться. Это хорошо. Но если вы откажетесь, я просто спихну вас в утилизатор. А то и в шлюз. Если этого мало — инсценирую резню на вашем судне и свалю все на сложные взаимоотношения в вашей команде. Глупо требовать с меня гарантий, Тань, вы и сами это прекрасно понимаете.

— Замечательно, — Тань подытоживает. — Так или эдак, вы нас пристрелите в итоге, вопрос только в количестве усилий и посмертном реноме. Треч, а вам в голову не приходит, что рано или поздно ваше охотничье угодье обложат со всех сторон?

— Не нужно пессимизма, — Треч ему в ответ. — Вы поймете, отчего я имею основания отпускать выигравших участников без опасений оказаться под прицелом представителей закона. И кстати, позабудьте о патруле. Он не прилетит.

Уверенно сказал. И я поверил.

— Что же, — Тань с обшлага пылинку сбил щелчком. — Не будем тянуть. Нам вернут оружие?

— Перед выходом, — Треч заулыбался. — Одно удовольствие иметь с вами дело, господа. Четкость, ясность, конкретика.

Тут Тань и показал конкретику. Всем нам сразу, а особенно мне.

— Личная просьба к вам, Треч, — говорит он с ленцой, встает и потягивается. Глянул на меня, усмехнулся. — Приглядите за нашим релаксом. Мальчишка капризный, любопытный, а мозгов немного. Будет обидно, если вернемся — а он тут у вас на трапе себе шею свернул.

Хорошо все-таки, что дар речи мне регулярно отказывает. Я натурально онемел, рот раскрыл — а дальше никак. Сижу и воздух хватаю.

— А я-то думал, вы с ним решите не расставаться, — Треч тянет, и оглядывает меня — как слизняк по коже ползет. — Так же интересней.

— Он в других играх интересней, — Тань возражает. И меня глазами полоснул — молчать! Шкуру твою спасаю!

Как будто я сам не понимаю.

— Если мы вернемся — а мы, конечно, вернемся, — Тань продолжает, — у вас появится возможность понаблюдать и эти развлечения тоже. Я правильно полагаю, что на транспортнике ведется запись?

— Совершенно верно вы полагаете, — Треч отзывается, и улыбается все шире. — Предлагаете мне выкуп? Запись знаменитой команды в природной, если можно так выразиться, среде?

— Именно, — Тань кивает. — Вы наладили неплохой бизнес, господин Треч. Получить двойную выгоду с одного корабля — нетривиальная идея. Но такой человек, как вы, вряд ли захочет останавливаться на достигнутом. А релакс, как вы понимаете, благополучно сдохнет в лабиринте, и тем лишит вас — и нас, чего скрывать, — изрядной доли удовольствия.

— Логично, — Треч очки поправил и улыбнулся солнечно. — Хорошо. Я принимаю вашу просьбу к сведению, Тань, и постараюсь не дать вашему мальчику свернуть себе шею. Ваших вкусов в развлечениях я не разделяю, если вас это вдруг тревожит, и на ваше имущество покушаться не стану. Вернитесь — и получите его в целости и сохранности.

Тань кивнул, по носу меня щелкнул, и я отмер. А только сказать было по-прежнему нечего, разве что…

— Вернитесь, пожалуйста, — и это не просто нытье было. Хотя и звучало жалобно, мне и стараться не пришлось. — Мне тут не нравится, совсем не нравится. Я к Эсу хочу…

— Веди себя прилично, — Тань гудит, меня взглядом прорезая просто насквозь, — и он тебя еще покормит сладким.

Яснее уж и сказать было невозможно. Сиди, мол, Аша, не мешай нам выбираться — а когда мы сделаем, чего этот псих хочет, и снова все вместе окажемся, так сразу и попробуем по-своему все перевернуть.

Я кивнул и в кресле обмяк весь. Что тут поделаешь…

И они ушли. Братцы меня напоследок по голове потрепали, как котенка или щенка. Небрежно этак, привычным жестом. Только он ведь не был привычным, в том и беда. Попрощались так, на всякий случай.

— Тина! — Треч командует. Девочка та снова появилась. Под дверью, что ли, караулила? — Забери мальчика к себе и смотри, чтоб он никуда не делся.

Я не хотел уходить. Самое тяжелое было — по следам парней пройти, запах их вдохнуть, они ведь полминуты назад тут были, если глаза закрыть — почудится, что по-прежнему рядом. Ноет все внутри, как сердце вырвали. И я один на чужом корабле, с чужими людьми, мне и в хорошие времена этого хватило бы, чтоб заскулить, а теперь уж и подавно.

Эта Тина была тихая девочка. Такая тихая, как игла в стволе. Скомандовали — сделала. Если бы Треч ей приказал по потолку поползти — поползла бы, гарантию даю. За кубик сахару.

— А ты, — Треч ко мне обращаясь, говорит, — смотри, веди себя как должно. Обидишь Тину — она тебе руки сломает. Обе. Ясно?

Я кивнул. И пошел за ней, за узкой спиной в дурацкой синей форме. Не комбез, а юбка и пиджак, как и не на судне она вовсе, а где-нибудь на планете, в школе. Или в борделе для особых извращенцев, которым девочек-школьниц подавай.

У нее своя каюта была, у Тины. Такая же странная, как хозяйка. Треч явно Тину за животное считал, это я понять успел, но чтоб настолько — такое я впервые видел, и оно к лучшему, наверное. У нее вместо постели покрытие было — правда, широкое, в бодрых цветах, — и рядом миска стояла с водой. Я когда эту миску увидал, впервые подумал, что Треч ее, наверное, по голове бил, или она дурочкой уродилась, потому что не может же человек на полном серьезе из миски лакать. И еще подумал, а гулять он ее водит или нет? А говорить она вообще умеет? До сих пор ни слова не сказала, может, немая?

Этот вопрос я ей первый и задал. В смысле, где у них тут туалет. Мне не то чтобы очень было надо, но так, на всякий случай, вдруг после чая того приспичит.

Она панельку зеркальную отодвинула молча, мне кивнула, и я в ванную зашел. Тоже для извращенцев. Камера под потолком, прямо над унитазом. Хотел я туда, в камеру, морду скорчить или даже что похуже, но поостерегся.

Вернулся потом. И увидел, что Тина раздевается. Стояла она ко мне спиной, спокойная такая, будто меня рядом и не было, и юбку расстегивала. А из-под юбки хвостик.

На коврик этот ее я сел. Ноги не держали. И все смотрел на этот хвостик, и думал, что если есть на свете справедливость, то парни вернутся целыми. И Эса с Ро мы добудем как-нибудь к себе поближе. И спалим это гнездо к чертовой матери!

Нет, я и раньше слышал, что контракт контракту рознь, но чтобы так? Тине этой на вид не больше пятнадцати было. Понятно, девочки для таких игр лучше предназначены, но все равно.

— Тебе не больно? — спрашиваю. Ну чтоб хоть что-то спросить. Мне по-прежнему было интересно, разговаривает она или нет. И мелькнула еще жалкая надежда, что, может, как-нибудь все-таки договориться получится. Ей тут тоже жизнь не сахар… то есть сахар, конечно. От такого сахару сбежать — милое дело.

Но Тина молчала. Покачала головой, подошла ко мне, свернулась калачиком на подстилке. Я так и ждал, что скулить начнет, но она лежала молча. А когда я ее потрогать за плечо решился — оскалилась. Клычки у нее тоже были, нарощенные, острые.

Кошачьи.

Я руку отдернул, и она успокоилась. Камера под потолком крутилась раз в минуту, и это единственные часы были. Четверти часа не прошло, а я уже готов был на стену лезть и голыми руками к парням пробиваться. Только память о том, как меня Тань взглядом резанул, и держала. Я сам не заметил, как в такой же клубок свернулся, что и Тина эта ненормальная. Только она не скулила, привыкла уже. А я пару раз не удержался.

Это меня и спасло. Треч этот, как видно, за своей зверушкой приглядывал, и понятие о слове у него было. Извращенное, конечно, но мне и того хватило. А может, поиздеваться решил, уж не знаю. Только он за мной того выродка прислал и велел обратно привести. Хватит, мол, наотдыхался.

Я сначала даже обрадовался. Не так чтоб на шею бросаться, конечно, еще чего не хватало, но всяко лучше чем-то заняться, чем на подстилке лежать и поворотами камеры следящей время отсчитывать. И все думать — ну как они там, как? Живы ли? А если уже нет? Ох нет, об этом я себе думать запрещал. Парни взрослые, сильные и мои. Должны справиться, что бы там ни было.

Треч меня приветливо встретил. В своем понимании. И даже спросил, не хочу ли я поесть.

— Нет, — говорю, — спасибо, но не хочется что-то.

Сам сел, куда сказали, и на экран глазом кошу. Может, хоть что-нибудь разглядеть удастся. Треч эту мою мимику говорящую заметил, хихикнул пакостно.

— Что, — спрашивает, — за хозяев переживаешь? Какая преданность.

Я только вздохнул и отвернулся. Не позориться лишку. Но Треч по-своему понял. Видно, я со стороны уж очень на зверька похож был.

— Да на, на, не плачь, — говорит, усмехаясь, и ко мне монитор развернул. А там…

Будь Треч не таким извращенцем, он бы допер и в жизни бы меня в рубку не потащил. А если бы потащил — не стал бы парней показывать. А если бы стал, так позаботился бы, чтоб его громила мне в шею иглу-парализатор всадил бы предварительно. Но он, как видно, так к Тине своей привык, что меня почти как ее воспринимал. Почти — это мне повезло. Если бы совсем как ее, так пришлось бы и мне ходить с хвостиком. И не приручал бы он капризного чужого любимца, а стеганул бы пару раз разрядом из шокера, или еще что похуже удумал бы.

Но он, как видно, от релакса ждал только веселья. И дождался. Я как только увидел, что там, на мониторе — завыл тоскливо. И притворяться не пришлось.

К тому времени парни уже от выхода прилично отошли. Я видел, что у братцев на поясе блестят их принадлежности лазательные, и без дела они не висели. Взрывом там, в транспортнике мертвом, все разворотило, отовсюду погнутые балки торчали с зазубренными обломками вперемешку, ступишь не туда — и поминай как звали.

Поэтому ребята аккуратно шли. Медленно. Таня они задвинули за себя и шли парой, как положено. Цеплялись, на прочность пол проверяли, разгребали перед собой рухнувшие куски.

А за ними, след в след, шли Охотники. Сразу было видно, что это именно они, даром что я никогда раньше их не видал и даже не особенно представлять рвался. Не то оружие, о котором мальчишки мечтать могут, даже такие придурочные, как я.

Но слышать — да. Слышать я слышал. Да и кто не слышал?

— Мамочка, — говорю тихо. А Охотники стальными тенями скользят, и их там четверо. Или пятеро? Понять тяжело: в темноте сталь черненую попробуй еще разгляди. И по звуку не понять — не издают они звуков. Треч, и тот засмотрелся, даром что не впервые видит. Братцы идут, а за ними аккуратной цепочкой тени скользят. А говорили, что от Охотников тошнит и волосы дыбом — врали, значит. Или это у тех, кто со стороны смотрит. Меня и вправду затошнило, да так, что сухими корчами продрало от живота к глотке.

— Не надо так уж нервничать, — Треч говорит, и как же я его, тварь такую, ненавидел. Не бросился только оттого, что плохо мне было очень, и перед глазами все плыло, и было холодно и жарко — одновременно.

И еще — потому что он был прав. Пока что можно было от ужаса не умирать, а так только, сердцем взвыть и хватит. Охотники шли следом, но не нападали.

— Но зачем? — только на это меня и хватило. Стальные тени скрестились под камерой, как напоказ, скользнули по диагонали, как в танце, и опять разошлись. А братцы и головы не повернули. На кого Охотников напустили, тот их не видит. Даже когда они его в куски рвут или разрядом убивают — не видит и все. Как-то так они движутся, что всякий раз за спиной жертвы оказываются, потому почуять их можно, даже услышать при большом везении можно — все же металл, — а вот увидеть нет. Как максимум — манипулятор у себя под подбородком можно увидать. Которым у тебя только что голову с плеч сняли.

— Красавицы, правда?

Клянусь, Треч на них с нежностью смотрел. Как на самое восхитительное зрелище на всем белом свете. Я и до того понимал, что он чокнутый, а тут вдруг перестал понимать. Тоской меня накрыло, и такой, от которой спасения нет.

— Вам что, просто нравится, как они… — и недоговорил я, попытался с кресла подняться. До того казалось мне, что хуже уже не будет, что своих хоть увидеть — это уже самое что ни на есть счастье, а теперь чувствую, что все, кончились силы. Нет их.

Треч мне на плечо надавил. Больно. Я осел.

— Смотри-смотри, — говорит Треч, и физиономию ласковую делает. Чтоб ему сдохнуть.

— Я, — обещаю, — сейчас тут блевать начну. Нехорошо выйдет.

Треч скривился недовольно, отодвинулся. Брезгливый. И в морду мне заглянуть решил поподробнее. Уж не знаю, что он там углядеть пытался, но я себя со стороны очень даже хорошо представлял. Белый, зеленый, глаза запали, того гляди сблюю, то еще зрелище.

— Они тебя разбаловали, — Треч вердикт выносит. — Я в принципе догадывался, а уж когда увидел, во что они тебя одели…

— Охотники, — говорю еле слышно. — Их же всех уничтожили. Совсем всех.

И по собственному голосу слышу, что умоляю его. Чтоб он согласился и сказал — да, мол, всех уничтожили. А это, что сейчас шагами скользящими за ребятами идет, это тебе, зверек, чудится. Страшный сон, а может, ты головой стукнулся, или психика не выдержала, наконец — да мало ли?

А Треч смеется, весело ему.

— Как же, — говорит, — уничтожили. Кроме идиотов-политиков и толпы трусливых обывателей, существуют и нормальные люди, чувствительные к красоте. Никто не станет уничтожать такое восхитительное оружие. Нет, таких восхитительных существ. Ты о них только гадости слышал, а на самом деле — посмотри, как идут.

Да уж, я видел. И рад бы был не видеть, но не мог. Гладкие, гибкие тела в металлической чешуе. Скользят и переливаются, ни одного отдельного движения увидеть невозможно, а просто с одного места на другое перетекают беззвучно и быстро.

— Разве не красиво? — Треч спрашивает. — Никому их не отдам. Ты учти, пожалуйста, дурачок бессмысленный — это ведь из них все биомехи выросли. Сейчас-то на них смотреть тошно, тьфу, доброго слова не стоят — послушные, с запретом, под поправкой живут, собственной тени боятся и перед любой протоплазмой спину гнут, а раньше?

— А раньше, — говорю, — они чуть не половину человечества положили. Так лучше?

Треч рукой махнул.

— Какие мелочи, — говорит. На экране братцы как раз завал растаскивали, и дрожащие черные тени приостановились. Выжидали. — Я бы и больше положил, будь моя воля. В обитаемых мирах и без того слишком много существ, чье единственное достоинство — способность плодиться, жрать, топтаться друг у друга на головах и гадить безо всякого изящества. А эти…

— Но как вы их… укротили? — я спросил. Не удержался. — Они опасные? А вдруг они… ну, здесь окажутся?

— Не болтай ерунды, — Треч говорит. — Как с ними раньше управлялись, так и я. Ты же не думаешь, что эти прелестные создания — тупые машины для убийства всего живого?

Честно говоря, я так и думал. И в этом признался. Мутило меня по-прежнему, но на экран уже мог смотреть.

— Забудь глупости, — он в кресле развалился, подпер ладонью щеку и мечтательно на экран уставился. — Эти девочки дорогого стоят. Просто убить все живое можно и более простыми способами, а у Охотников то преимущество, что работают они тихо, чисто, незаметно, а главное — с изумительной точностью.

Меня передернуло. А Треч разливался себе дальше.

— Идеальные киллеры, — он даже губами причмокнул. — Они ведь охотятся по «портрету», хмм… как бы объяснить… если вкратце и очень грубо, то усвой, что вокруг каждого живого существа имеется совокупность волн. Кто-то говорит — аура. Кто-то говорит — «портрет», кто-то…

— Имя, — я вдруг сказал. И сам испугался. Может быть, глупенькому релаксу это знать не положено?

Треч и вправду удивился. Обвел меня взглядом, снова — как слизью замазал, отмыться захотелось.

— Имя, — говорит. — Имя тоже. Твои хозяева любят и поговорить?

— И поговорить, — подтверждаю. — Пожалуйста… отзовите вы Охотников? Вы же можете, я знаю. Я что угодно… что скажете!

Дурак я, конечно. Но я правда что угодно был готов.

— Могу, — он мне в ответ. — Но не стану. Смысла нет. Что ты трясешься, видишь же — они не нападают.

Я чуть в его костюм наглаженный не вцепился. Не с тем, чтобы до глотки добраться, а молить был готов. И что угодно. А когда его услышал — опомнился. Надежда глупая в сердце процвела.

— Они не тронут, да? — и сам чуть не плачу. Одно движение, думаю, одно короткое движение — и все. Без вариантов. — Они вроде декорации, чтобы запись интереснее была?

Треч от меня отодвинулся. На морде у него и брезгливость была, и интерес неприятный, и удовольствие от того, какой я беспомощный и как готов у него в ногах валяться. Ничего так коктейль.

— Умноват ты для релакса, — говорит он недовольно, но по морде видно — чем-то его эта идея цепляет. — Подумай, раз так: где у меня гарантия, что твои драгоценные пилоты за моей головой не побегут, когда я их отпущу?

— А вы отпустите? — я себе рот зажал, чтоб еще чего не ляпнуть. Треч фыркнул и не ответил. Точнее, на мой вопрос не ответил. А на свой — всегда пожалуйста.

— Девочки ничего не забывают, — говорит. — Никогда. Если разок бежали за кем-то, а в последний момент им приказа не дать — у них вроде как… с чем бы сравнить…

— Трахнули, а кончить не дали? — спрашиваю. Треч аж просиял.

— Точно, — говорит. — И в любую секунду они будут очень рады кончить… то есть прикончить.

И сам своей шутке засмеялся, хотя она несмешная была.

— Боишься меня? — спрашивает.

Я кивнул. Боюсь. А что не за себя боюсь — это ему знать не обязательно.

— Ну вот и все боятся, — Треч плечами пожал. — До сих пор у меня четыре команды было, кто разговора стоил и на кого пленку не жаль было тратить. Ни один пока не проболтался. Знают, что за этим будет. Риск, конечно, но я вообще человек рисковый.

Все равно, — думаю, — надежней было бы взять и убить. А потом меня осенило.

Этой твари мало просто поизмываться, денег снять и реалити-шоу свое записать. Ему надо, чтобы даже потом боялись. Все время, каждую секунду жизни. Чтобы знали, что любой день последним может стать, чтобы утром черным просыпались и лежали в тишине, глаза открыть боясь.

Чтобы каждый вздох последним казался и каждый отблеск солнца — отблеском стали вороненой.

Он понял, что я понял. Засмеялся и потрепал меня по голове. Я шарахнулся.

— Ну все, все, — говорит, улыбаясь. — Смотри, как твои хозяева идут. Хорошо идут.

Я смотрел. Знал: если отвернусь, с Треча станется меня мордой к монитору приклеить. Он жадный был до удовольствий, ни капли упустить не хотел, а я со своими корчами еще одной блестящей хренькой был в его обширной коллекции.

Парни тем временем передохнуть решили. Присели у стены, Тань глаза прикрыл. Сквозь щиток видно было, что глаза закрыл и воду из загубника пьет.

Устал. Я уже и забыл, когда его уставшим видел. И понятно, что он не от лабиринта этого блядского устал, а от страха. А испуганным я его вообще никогда не видел до сих пор. Зря он. Со мной-то ничего ужасного не происходит, ну с психопатом рядом сижу, ну так не впервые же.

Треч тем временем обедать вздумал. Тина снова появилась, поклонилась.

— Накрой тут, — Треч ей командует. — Жаль отрываться.

Она накрыла. На одного, конечно. Мне Треч от щедрот своих велел тарелку отдельную взять и положить что-нибудь съестное. А Тина так и стояла рядом, глаза опустив. Я видел, как она слюну сглатывает незаметно, еле слышно. И не вытерпел.

— Господин Треч, — говорю, — можно я с Тиной поделюсь?

Треч губы скривил, улыбку обозначая.

— А, — говорит, — это как тебе больше нравится. Делись.

Я выдал ему улыбочку кривую — в отместку. И набросал себе на тарелку столько, чтоб хватило.

Подошел к Тине, протягиваю. А она глядит поверх еды на Треча и чуть не скулит. Он паузу выдержал, конечно.

— Можно, — говорит.

Тина кусочек стянула и хлоп — на пол. Рефлекс у нее, как видно. Сидя и ела. Я тоже на пол уселся, тарелку между нами примостил. Каждый кусок у меня поперек горла становился, но если бы я перестал жрать, Треч и ей бы запретил, гарантия.

Потому я ел. И даже пару раз поглядел, как она аккуратно кусает. Что-то в этом завораживающее было.

— Ну вот, — Треч говорит, звякнув вилкой. — Твои хозяева немного застряли, но в целом лучше, чем я ожидал.

Я уже даже бояться не мог. Только сердце сжималось. Ощущение, должен сказать, премерзкое. Чуть ли не самое паршивое за всю мою жизнь, уж лучше бы болело.

Они из узких коридоров выбрались к трюмам. Видно, посчитали, что дырка в корабле сквозная, а если и нет, то в трюмах все-таки попроще идти. Можно даже не каждый шаг сверять, а через один. Стояли сейчас, переговариваясь, направление определяли. Тань влево указал, братцы кивнули…

Они и шага сделать не успели. Камера плохо передавала, но видно было все равно. Весь воздух в трюме в секунду зарябил, лучами лазерными его пропороло, пронизало. Сложились они в объемную сеть, вот уж верно — лабиринт.

Тань очень осторожно ногу на пол вернул. Головой не шевеля, огляделся.

И камере, аккуратно руку подняв, средний палец показал.

— Ай-ай, как невежливо, — Треч ворчит. И глядит, оторваться не может. Кусок мяса у него на тарелке стынет, а ему и дела нет. Все любуется. — Тина, — говорит, — включи общую трансляцию, пусть всем счастья достанется.

Она к приборам скользнула, я себя заставил следом посмотреть. И увидел, что сильно Треча недооценивал. У него не только на мертвеце этом летучем камеры торчали. У него они были практически везде. И если очень присмотреться, можно было сообразить, что корабль-то огромный, а вот людей на нем не в избытке. Я, может, с десяток насчитал. Кто-то в машине копался, кто-то дрых поперек койки в кубрике, парочка в зале занималась. Немного. И хорошо. Только толку с того, если…

— О, смотри-ка!

Я дернулся. Голосом этим радостным меня как наждаком по нервам протянуло.

Братцы хуже попали, чем Тань. Он просто должен был аккуратно идти, голову беречь, чтоб лучи лазерные макушкой не зацепить, а братцам ползти пришлось. Извиваясь. И возвращаться пару раз, когда в тупик забредали. Минут пятнадцать, наверное, они друг к другу добирались, я пальцы себе изгрыз — но добрались.

Треч чего-то поколдовал над настройками, откашлялся. И говорит:

— Посмотрите вверх.

Тань жестом скупым братцев остановил. Проверил, что зазор, чтобы голову поднять и ее при этом не лишиться, достаточный — и осторожно вверх глянул. Камера в эту секунду его лицо крупным планом поймала за щитком прозрачным. Глаза запали, щетина проступила, усталость тенью на скулах лежит.

А когда он «девочек» увидел — зрачки только дернулись. И все.

— Задача усложняется, — тем временем Треч сообщает. И я его голос дважды слышу — рядом с собой и из динамика. — У вас два часа. Советую поторопиться. Девочки нетерпеливы.

Тань губами шевельнул. Взглядом обвел тени бесшумные, к потолку приникшие. И улыбнулся. Треч аж присвистнул восхищенно.

— Включить, что ли, трансляцию на ваше судно? — вслух размышляет. — Господина Эса порадовать.

Подумал секунду и с сожалением головой покачал.

— Нет, — и вздохнул. — А жаль.

Я дыхание перевел. Заставил себя еще кусок чего-то невнятного в рот положить. Никому, кроме Тины, и никак иначе я помочь не мог.

Или мог?

Тут еще брякнуло с приборной доски. Треч глянул, ухмыльнулся.

— О черте речь, и черт навстречь, — кнопочку нажал, трансляцию отсекая. И я Эса увидал.

Страшный был Эс. То есть он всегда такой, конечно, но в этот раз сам себя превзошел.

Я, его увидев, в две стороны сразу рванулся. Чтоб рядом оказаться — и чтобы убежать. Это же я хоть краем глаза видел, что с парнями, а Эсу такого счастья не досталось. Оно и к лучшему. Он и так выглядел как биомех на марше. Нет, еще страшней. Глаза бешенством блестели.

— Погрузка, — говорит, — идет полным ходом. Покажите мне моих людей. Что-то у меня ощущение нехорошее.

— Мои поздравления, Эс, — Треч отвечает, — в вас нет мазохистической компоненты. Зато, очевидно, есть некоторая способность к эмпатии. Ничем другим я вашу поразительную осведомленность объяснить не могу.

Эс руку поднял, наладонник демонстрируя.

— Мне идет сигнал с чипов, — объясняет коротко. — И вот удивительная вещь — парни, оказывается, уже с час болтаются на этой… Марии-Селесте. Что происходит, Треч?

— Вам осталось только упрекнуть меня в том, что мы так не договаривались, — Треч ухмыляется. — Да не переживайте вы так, ваши ребята просто гуляют. В довольно резвом темпе, но все же. И я вам решительно не советую прерывать погрузку и вообще каким-либо образом отвлекаться от процесса. Я свои обязательства выполняю, — и отодвинулся чуть, чтоб Эсу меня видно стало.

То еще зрелище, прямо скажем. Сижу на полу чуть не в обнимку с девочкой-кошкой, и из одной тарелки с ней ем. У Эса бровь дернулась.

— Видите? — Треч поет. — Цел, жив, бодр и весел. Немножко шалун, но очень милый мальчик. Лично за ним присматриваю — мало ли что.

— Я, — Эс ему отвечает, — рассчитываю увидеть всех. Целыми и по возможности невредимыми.

Треч ему улыбнулся.

— Так ведь за вашими коллегами я тоже присматриваю, — говорит. Меня передернуло. Ведь правду говорит, сучья кровь! — И, вы не поверите, искренне желаю им удачи.

Меня в эту секунду вот что занимало: стоит ли сейчас во весь голос Эсу орать, что там Охотники. Он и так не дурак и понимает, конечно, что на развалины ребята добром не пошли бы, что их туда Треч загнал. И примерно представляет, зачем. Но про Охотников он представить себе не может. И никто не может. По идее, им место в музее, в отделе «Оружие массового поражения», а в идеале их вовсе на свете быть не должно. Как расплавили тогда, так и все. Думаю, даже сам расплав потом уничтожили от греха подальше — ну как обратно соберутся?

Подобрался я поближе, Эсу в глаза гляжу. Заскулить бы. Или все-таки заорать? Треч меня заткнуть не успеет. А Эс потом совсем с катушек съедет, по нему и так уже видно: вне себя. Точка кипения близка.

— Эс, — говорю жалобно, — а Тань мне обещал, что ты мне сладкого дашь.

Он даже лицом не дрогнул. Успел, как видно, Тину оценить, и понял, отчего я собачку придурочную из себя корчить взялся.

— Дам, — обещает. — Веди себя хорошо и слушайся. Тебя там не обижают, мелкий?

Я головой замотал. Надо было еще слюну пустить для убедительности, но ладно, и так неплохо.

— Только страшно, — жалуюсь. — Господин Треч мне страшное показал.

Эс бровь вздернул, а Треч хихикнул. Но не остановил. И про Охотников я выложил все-таки.

— Страшные, — говорю, — и ходят так тихо. Охотники.

Эс в лице переменился.

— Что, — говорит, — за чушь? Треч, чем вы так ребенка напугали?

Треч его глазами просто пил. Как вино, смакуя.

— Еще один повод вам поторопиться с грузом, Эс, — говорит. И связь обрубил, ответа не дожидаясь.

— Пошли вон отсюда оба, — командует. — Надоели.

Тина мгновенно поднялась, поклонилась, меня за локоть ухватила. Пальцы ледяные, крепкие. Я и не знал, что девчонки такие сильные бывают, даже если модификаты.

Потащила меня. Только мы в коридоре оказались, я не выдержал.

— Тина, — говорю, — стой. Послушай. Отпусти меня. Мне надо… надо, в общем.

Глаза у нее тоже кошачьи были. Зрачок вертикальный, узкий.

— Пожалуйста, — говорю. Как бы до нее достучаться? — Я тебя… мне к моим хозяевам надо. Понимаешь?

Она головой покачала и дальше идет, меня за собой чуть не волоком тянет.

— Слушай, — бормочу, — ну что тебе тут, очень нравится? Ну хочешь, мы тебя с собой заберем? Я попрошу — они добрые, позволят.

Ноль реакции. Втянула она меня к себе в комнату и только там отпустила. Безнадега. Понимать понимает, а помогать — что она, себе враг? Даже если там мозги есть, так Треч ей их так промыл, что только покорность и осталась. А может, ее такую вообще на заказ делали.

Прижался я к стенке, глаза закрыл. Хоть колотись в нее.

Тонкий коготок меня по руке царапнул. Пришлось смотреть.

Голая она была еще страшнее. По бокам и бедрам — следы красные, свежие, тоненькими полосками перекрещивались. И белые, и розовые. На шее ошейник-удавка. Грудь в каких-то ремешках блестящих, затянута — только соски наружу, один насквозь проткнут и в дырке подвеска болтается. Цветочек эмалевый.

Ниже я и смотреть не стал. Увиденного хватило. Парни меня как только не вертели, но то по согласию было, а это…

В руки она мне костюмчик свой ткнула. Я настолько ошалел, что взял, а сам стою и понять пытаюсь. А оно не понимается.

Губы у нее дернулись раз, другой.

— И-ди.

Звучало так, словно в горле у нее застряло что-то. Я не знаю, с кем она в последний раз говорила, и когда этот последний раз был, и был ли вообще, но голос у нее как заржавел.

— Спасибо, — говорю, — Тина.

Она кивнула, серьезно так. И отвела меня в ванную, переодеться, а когда возвращались — дверь приоткрыла узенькой щелочкой, дождалась, пока камера отвернется, и быстро меня из каюты выпихнула.

Теперь счет на минуты шел. Треч, понятно, занят сейчас, у него в полный рост восторг и упоенье, но рано или поздно что-нибудь у него щелкнет в голове, потребует он меня к себе — и все. Начнется погоня.

Что это на парнях не скажется, я уверен был. Почти. Это самое «почти» меня скребло изнутри холодным когтем. Я себя уговаривал на страх сил не тратить. Треч придурок, но не дурак, из-за сбежавшего релакса парней убивать не станет. Объявит еще одну охоту, на своем корабле на этот раз, и все. Даже наоборот — им лучше будет, больше шансов выкрутиться, пока Треч другим занят будет.

Вот насчет Тины у меня сомнений не было: ей достанется так, что если в живых останется — и то хорошо. Но тут у меня пакостная мысль вертелась: Треч ее не сразу убивать кинется, гарантия. Он сначала издеваться начнет, и делать это долго и со вкусом. Значит, время у меня есть — правда, немного. И терять его впустую нельзя.

По коридору чужому я пронырнул как мог быстро. Хорошо, что камеры там висели более-менее равномерно, и как только я очередную видел — голову наклонял, шел, торопливо семеня, Тиной притворялся. Юбка ее на мне еле сошлась, пиджачок в плечах давил, но камере это без разницы, она общий силуэт ловит.

Куда идти, я очень смутно представлял. Была идея, конечно, на катер наш вернуться и бегом обратно, но уже с игольником, но ее отбросить пришлось. Даже если удастся и даже если я Тречу к башке оружие приставлю — толку-то? Его этим не проймешь. Не трус он. И в рукаве у него не по одному тузу на такой случай.

Потому я не к шлюзам кинулся, а вниз, к машине. Там и на людей меньше шанс наткнуться, и спрятаться проще, и искать можно долго. А самое главное — там шахты вентиляционные в моих полтора роста высотой. И люки все в машину открываются.

Вниз, вниз. По лесенке медленно пришлось, там обзор нулевой, мало ли — на голову кому-то ссыпаться умудрюсь, с моим-то счастьем, тут мне и конец. Зачем такое надо?

Однако ж уберегся. Сам собственному счастью не поверил. Конечно, машиной я ошибся и влетел в резервную, заглушенную, но шахта рядом была. Я стенки ее пыльные расцеловать был готов, но времени не было. Влез в жерло это черное, пополз, а у самого сердце грохочет так, что вот-вот эхо снаружи раздастся, выдаст меня.

Рабочая машина рядом была. Ну как рядом — метров сорок мне проползти пришлось, конечно, и потом еще решетку вентиляционную снимать, это тоже времени заняло изрядно. Защелки расцепить, ухватить покрепче, на себя потянуть, да чтоб без скрежета.

Тихо было. Ненормально тихо даже для полупустого логова пиратского. Я огляделся, прислушался, чуть ли не принюхался. Никого.

Выполз я. От костюмчика Тининого одни воспоминания остались — под мышкой порвалось, в пыли весь и мятый. Вот когда я о комбезе пожалел.

Вообще о многом жалеть пришлось. Я ужом под кабелями и трубами полз, а где мог — там старался перебежать побыстрей да потише. Когда все внимание наружу направлено, сердце без присмотра остается, и ноет страшно.

План у меня простой был и такой идиотский, что самому дурно делалось. Добраться до машины и попробовать завести. Самому. Удавалось же — может, удастся и теперь.

А если нет, так хоть раскурочить что можно. До оружейных портов я не доберусь, но если корабль двигаться не может, он и палит только в одном направлении. И удрать не может. А удирать будет от кого. Даже если эти твари как-то с патрулем договорились или обманули его, что мне стоит общий мэйдэй отослать? Зря, что ли, меня Тань учил?

Выяснилось — не зря. Я, наверное, рядом со створ-камерой был — может, минут пять ходу еще оставалось, — а звук внезапный меня на полшаге застал.

Нечего такому звуку в машине делать. Совсем нечего.

Потом до меня дошло, что общая трансляция. А еще через секунду я всю идею оценил.

На судне человек пропасть не может. Как пропадешь, если с тебя постоянно чип сигнал шлет?

Но мне-то чип не вживляли. Тату набили между бровей, а чип, Эс сказал, успеется. У него, понятно, свои резоны были, но сейчас они так кстати пришлись, будто он заранее чувствовал. И теперь я был как перепуганный таракан на кухне — попробуй найди, разве только случайно наткнешься.

Поэтому у Треча один шанс был: что я сам выйду.

Он ласково почти начал. То есть так ласково, что я гусиной кожей покрылся. Тот звук первый все еще в ушах звучал, я только надеялся, что примерещилось — но понимал, что зря. Такое не кажется, даже когда сидишь, в три погибели скорчась, под здоровенным пучком кабелей, а тебе с потолка говорят:

— Мальчик, что же ты так меня подвел. Я обещал твоим хозяевам тебя вернуть в целости и сохранности, а теперь не уверен, что удастся.

Вот еще что плохо было: пока он говорил, я других не слышал. А ведь сейчас все судно на ушах, должно быть, стоит. Искать по-настоящему, с перетряхиванием всех закутков и закоулков, еще не начали, но уже вот-вот.

— Лично я, — Треч невидимый продолжает, — вижу только одно объяснение происходящему. Испугался, да?

Он так по-человечески это спросил! Был бы я ребенком — поверил бы. И сам бы вышел. Ага, ему того и надо.

Пока он молчал, паузу выдерживая, я из-под кабелей в шахту монтажную перебрался, и там замер.

— Я сержусь, но понимаю, — Треч говорит, — но ты, пожалуйста, не делай себе хуже. И мне. К тебе у меня никаких претензий, ругаться не буду, и наказывать тоже не стану. Даже хозяевам твоим не нажалуюсь, наверное. Нервы сдали, побежал куда пришлось — бывает.

Когда строят корабль, машину не внутри комплекса монтируют, а наоборот — сам корпус на нее опускают. Чтобы все закрепить, эти шахты и нужны, и потому для передвижения куда удобней, чем вентиляция. В вентиляции шум, стенки дрожат, прогибаются, того гляди через решетку снизу кто увидит, а в монтажном переходе тихо. И ручки. По ним я бодро полез, куда логика подсказывала. Истребитель истребителем, но если одно судно тебе свое нутро лабиринтом сияющим показало, так и в другом разберешься со временем.

Вот времени у меня совсем мало было. Только на терпение Тречево и оставалась надежда. И еще — на любовь к погоням.

Голос его совсем глухо снаружи доносился. Он и уговаривал, и убеждал, и уверял, что больно не будет, что наказания можно не бояться, не будет его, даже пообещал Эсу вернуть, если выйду.

А потом сказал:

— Храбрый ты мальчик. И глупый. Ты же даже о себе подумать не можешь толком. Ну сбежал — и дальше? Будешь по шахтам лазить?

Вот это меня напугало. С одной стороны, это очевидно — никто на моем месте по коридорам открыто бегать не станет, а тогда куда? Только то, что под обшивкой внутренней кроется.

С другой — это ведь угроза была. И не мне. То есть про меня Треч тоже долго распространялся, и удушьем грозил, и тем, что с голоду умру где-нибудь в лабиринте этом, или ногу сломаю и так и буду лежать, и никто не найдет…

Но потом он эти словеса отбросил и спокойно так спрашивает, задумчиво:

— Отчего ты так уверен, что я Охотников на твоих хозяев не спущу? Мне ведь только приказ отдать.

Мысленно я с ним ругался, по перильцам пробираясь. Да уж, думаю, отдай. Сразу кучи денег лишишься, извращенцы твои, которым запись такая дороже отца и матери, на тебя ополчатся — все равно что с бабы снять, вот уж точно. Только-только настоящее веселье началось, и тут грох, бабах, все умерли. Неинтересно.

Но страх все равно кусался, и ох как больно. А вдруг все-таки злоба в нем перевесит. Я его не знаю почти, может, у него запал короткий?

Когда я створ-блок через щелочку увидал, Треч как раз Эсу карами грозил. Мол, если я не вылезу вот прямо сейчас же, сию секунду — он самого главного хозяина на куски голыми руками порвет.

Я такого облегчения в жизни не испытывал, кажется. Да пусть только подойдет к Эсу поближе, с голыми-то руками! Ха! Он его даже в рубку к себе побоялся тащить, чтоб позлорадствовать — умный, значит.

А если не с голыми, то прости-прощай груз. Перетащить такую тьму контейнеров с одного корабля на другой можно только если оба стараются. Мы вон сколько грузили. Понятно, мы-то их по порядку раскладывали, а Треч торопится и как попало по трюмам добычу рассовать велел, но все равно затея на несколько часов. А если еще Эс упрется…

А воевать в такой ситуации никакой возможности нет. Не станет же Треч у себя под носом из пушек палить.

Сидел я в своей норе, створ-блок рассматривал. Здоровенная платформа, над полом приподнятая, выемка в ней и ограждение вокруг, чтоб никто случайно не свалился. Хотя случайно, в такую вот штуку? Это даже не с моим счастьем, это надо еще дурнее быть.

В шахте этой словно бы живой огонь бьется-трепещется. Голубые отсветы от него по стенам, как от сварки газовой. И если подойти да перегнуться, ослепнуть можно. Там разряд постоянный трещит, запахом озона и электричеством воздух пропитан. Сунуться туда — смерть верная, никто и не суется, а я вот собрался. Почти собрался. Код доступа, черт его дери, у Треча, и я к нему никак не доберусь, даром что вон она, панель интерфейсная рядом.

Тоже вопрос еще: как тут с охраной?

Впрочем, на него я ответ быстро получил. Только-только решился высунуться, как шаги загремели. В шахту спасительную я змеей втянулся, замер, дышать перестал.

Двое шли. С ленцой, вразвалочку, от этой походочки их уверенностью веяло.

Приплыли, думаю. Но дергаться не стал, дернуться сейчас — точно смерть. И глаза я закрыл, чтобы нечаянно на себя внимание не накликать. Говорят же, что если кому в спину пристально пялиться, этот кто-то почуять может. Не все такие, но бывают.

«Нет меня», — думаю. И даже нет, не думаю. Какого еще «меня»? Пустая шахта здесь. Пылью стенки проросли. Как судно собирали, так в последний раз пролез тут сборщик в монтажном комбезе, так потом и не было никого. И сейчас нет.

Уверенность тут — главное. Себе надо верить и искренне в собственном представлении растворяться. Может, корабли во время растворения тоже так, а что, идея хоро…

Шаги мимо меня. Это даже не близко, это за стенкой металлической, тоненькой. Дышать я не перестал, потому что меня же не было, кому дышать? А это вот ровное движение воздуха — это сквознячок тут гуляет.

Подумалось еще: хорошо, что Треч меня накормить сподобился. Вот заурчало бы брюхо с голоду, и привет.

Мимо. То есть они мимо прошагали, переговариваясь. И даже не обо мне, а о неведомом Рики, который, падла этакая, себе дежурства в обход графика ставит, и никто ему не указ.

Я так и сидел, себя ни звуком не выдавая. Нет дураков, знаете ли, от облегчения дернуться и напоследок так себе подгадить.

Шевельнулся только когда они уж точно ушли. Нога у меня затекла, которую я под себя сдуру подвернул, и иголки кусачие по ней с кровью побежали. Еще минут пять я ее растирал, а потом решился-таки. Умирать, так с музыкой. Понятно же, что как только я всю машину разворочу, то расклад совсем поменяется.

И Эсу руки развяжу. Это я так себя уговаривал. Первый шаг всегда страшнее прочих, но решимость сильнее. Всегда.

К платформе я не бежал, а шел. Пришло вдруг в голову, что резкие движения на мониторе следящем заметнее, а если спокойно двигаться — есть шанс. Мне ведь и времени не так много надо. Никто, понимаете ли, не пробовал пока что в створ-блок бросаться. И на этот счет процедуры, надо полагать, не придумали пока.

Потом придумают, конечно.

Пол тут, как на грех, чистый был. Ни железки какой, ни куска кабеля завалящего. Но рядом, под стеночкой, стопка металлических пластин лежала. От ржавчины спеклись между собой, поди еще раздери их, не нашумев.

Тяжелая она, доля террориста, что бы там кто ни говорил. Как пластина тяжелая, руки рыже-черные от нее, ссадины по пальцам. Я пока ее расшатал, от прочих отцепляя, семь раз потом умылся. Несу эту дуру неуступчивую к сияющей бездне, уронить боюсь. А шансы немалые, потому что пальцы у меня уже в кровь стерты о ее бока, и весит она килограммов десять. Немного, но неудобно — страх. Не уцепишься за нее толком, будто она чует, что я затеял, и боится.

Но только я слушаю голос Треча и сам уже не очень понимаю, это он вправду мне опять грозить принялся или у меня в голове уже его психоз поселился.

Это мне помогло. И допер я пластину, сам притом думая — вот номер окажется, если шахта узкая! Зубами тогда металл грызть, а что еще придумаешь?

На ограждение эту штуку я со стоном взвалил, придержал. Впервые в жизни створ-блок так близко вижу, и уже, должно быть, в последний раз. Ясно, что если зашвырнуть в поле такого накала металлическую хрень, то так закоротит… словом, поджарюсь я прямо сейчас. В самый раз себя пожалеть, но не жалеется. Злоба веселая в душе кипит. Оно понятно, что можно было бы подождать, авось придет кто-нибудь умный и сильный, да и справится одной левой, но не хочется. Пламя голубое к себе манит. Оно такое яркое, что слезы из глаз, и белоснежная, раскаленная дуга в самой середке бьется. Красиво. Умирать обидно, но что-то в этом и хорошее чудится: обидно, кто спорит, только жить начал, но ведь как грохнет напоследок!

Смех из меня сам вырвался. И под собственный бодрый хохот я пластину через ограждение перевалил. Даже пальцы разжимать не пришлось потом — она сама себя перевесила. И упала.

ЧАСТЬ 5

Должно быть, я ослеп все-таки. Или сгорел в одну секунду? Все, что я себе представлял, жалкой тенью оказалось. И совсем не больно было. Просто в одну секунду я еще видел, как мой снаряд вниз летит, бомба такая черная, квадратная, а в следующую — все исчезло. Только белое и голубое вокруг, раскаленное, нестерпимым светом исходящее. И больше ничего нет. И меня нет.

Потом что-то мешать стало. Не мне, конечно, а этому вот, во что я окунулся. Неправильность какая-то появилась. Как песчинка в сапоге.

Я долго об эту помеху спотыкался, никак ухватить не мог. Обрывки какие-то, скрежет, тени мелькают, и вроде бы эти тени — слова. И они же мне в теле отдаются. Хотя какое там тело?

Я же умер.

Но оказалось — не совсем. Шарахнуло меня очень даже неплохо, в сторону отбросило, щеку я себе ободрал и головой о стену приложился. Гудела она, голова. И непонятно было, как так? Я же всерьез уверен был, что умереть придется, а оно вон как чуднО вышло: и створ-блок нетронутый, и я почти что живой, только ни хрена понять не могу.

Шаги неподалеку. Я бы удрал, но сил не было. Только сесть сумел, а тут уже и охрана.

Их двое было. То ли те же, что так меня получасом раньше напугали, то ли просто принято парами ходить, кто разберет. И сориентировались быстро, молодцы. Я ахнуть не успел, а мне в лоб уже два игольника смотрели. У одного чуть-чуть мушка подрагивала, я помню.

— Не убивайте, — говорю. — Я слушаться буду. Отведите меня к Тречу, пожалуйста.

Один, который повыше был и черной щетиной по самые глаза зарос, мне за спину зашел и руки в замок защелкнул.

— Пошел, — говорит. — Господин Треч тебя трогать не велел, а то бы…

Ладно, думаю. Все-таки велел. Куда уж теперь деваться, и потом — сколько я уже ношусь тут? А Тина как же? Я же помнил тот звук, не человеческий и даже не животный, а какой-то вымороченный, тусклый стон страдающего существа, которое точно знает, что надежды нет, конца мучениям не будет, и никто не придет. Не знал я тогда, что там Треч ей за наказание придумал, но представить мог. И даже больше вариантов, чем хотелось бы.

И я пошел. Коридоры мне уже знакомыми казались, больше того — родными. Вот это непонятно было. Может, когда меня от створ-блока отбросило, я в уме повредился?

Треч так в рубке и сидел. И внешне был почти как прежний, только в нем злости побольше стало и неуверенность какая-то мне почудилась. Я когда его увидел, понял, что раньше его ненавидел, конечно, но это глупая была ненависть, игрушечная. А вот теперь настоящая началась. Тихая, огромная и раскаленная. Жить она не мешала, разговаривать тоже, вообще никак не проявлялась, просто была — и этого хватало.

— Где Тина? — спрашиваю. Это не я такой благородный был, а просто хотел поскорее ее выручить, на себя злобу чужую перетянуть. Вроде как долг отдать и оставить позади. — Я ее слышал.

Треч немного странно на меня посмотрел. Не ожидал, что ли, что говорить буду без истерики? Мне-то полагалось от страха на полу валяться… но только головой я действительно хорошо стукнулся. Аж тошнота к горлу подступала. Или это из-за запаха его одеколона — бесил меня этот запах.

— Тебе так Тина понравилась?

Господи, думаю, какую же он чушь несет. Если сейчас начнет про случку, внезапную страсть двух релаксов и то, как ему это интересно — я взвою, честное слово.

— Где она? — повторяю. Треч сощурился, на своем кресле-трансформе отъехал в сторонку, и я Тину увидал. Она у него была вместо подставки для ног, или вместо коврика, неважно, но лежала на полу. Скорчилась так, как живой человек в жизни не сумеет, руки связанные к шее прицеплены ремнем, и если вдохнуть хочешь — суставы изволь сам себе вывернуть. А если не хочешь — ну и не надо, дело твое.

Я к ней подошел, опустился рядом. Самое дикое было, что этот вибратор, с хвостиком на конце — он еще работал. А сама она уже нет. Сломалась окончательно. Решила, наверное, что помощь я ей так, для красного словца пообещал, и надежда ее вспыхнула, умерла и хозяйку за собой увела. Глупо. И горько так, что слезы в горле комом.

А может, она сама для себя решила, что глупому порыву поддалась, хозяина предала, и цена за такое — смерть. Тоже вариант возможный, а как уж на самом деле было — не узнать.

Глаза я ей закрывать не стал. Длинные зрачки-щелки разошлись в круги бездонные, черные, и так у меня в памяти и остались.

Я даже не стал спрашивать, зачем Тречу это было надо. Ну избил бы, ну трахнул поизвратнее, на худой конец команде бы отдал! Это еще как-то можно было бы понять и, главное, поправить. А теперь все.

Тяжелую от смерти, оставил я Тину на полу, навстречу Тречевой улыбке поднялся. И бросился.

Не знал раньше, что на такую глупость способен. А тут — пальцы сами крючьями согнулись, ярость воем вырвалась, лицо ненавистное совсем близко очутилось. Я не думал, только в клочья разорвать хотел. Упоительное было чувство, в самый раз чтоб с ума свихнуться. Если бы удалось. Тречева охрана меня перехватила, так что нам всем повезло: я по сей день уверен, что если б сумел все-таки ему горло перегрызть, то в ту же секунду с рассудком бы попрощался. Есть все-таки вещи, которых человек в здравом уме пережить не может, и для меня вкус крови вражьей последней каплей оказался бы. Но посчастливилось.

Ну и Тречу тоже повезло, что конвоиров моих он отпустить не успел или не захотел. Это уж как пить дать, иначе я его кровью бы умылся. А так только повис в чужих крепких руках, пополам согнулся, под дых получив, и на какое-то время все другое неважным казалось. Мне бы дышать. Воздуху бы. Он скользкий и тяжелый был, сладкий и недостижимый. Я его изо всех сил в себя втягиваю, а он не тянется. Если бы мне по шее не добавили от щедрот своих, я бы, наверное, и не справился.

Но благодарности, уж конечно, не испытывал. Ярость на волосок отступила, и я себя вспомнил.

Смотреть только на Треча не мог, но этого и не надо было.

— Я так и знал, — он тем временем говорит, — что ты строптивая тварюшка. Ну, могу только порадоваться.

— Чему? — хриплю. Воздух по-прежнему еле-еле в горло проходил.

— Ну как же, — Треч усмехается, — ты такой замечательный бонус. Ты, кажется, от одного вида девочек голову терял?

Я сначала не понял, о чем он. Но о Тине эта сука забыла уже благополучно.

— Вот и побегаешь, — говорит. — Хозяева твои слишком уж крепкими оказались. Пришлось их утихомирить слегка, а то бы, пожалуй, на девочек бросились. Что себе бы навредили — плевать, но уникальные экземпляры портить?

Ругательство я сплюнул с комком крови. То ли я себе язык прикусил, когда схлопотал, то ли от удара где-то внутри сосуд лопнул.

— То, что надо, — Треч говорит удовлетворенно. И к охране обернулся. — Всем быть в готовности. Сходим пока к соседям в гости.

Голова у меня плохо соображала. Совсем не соображала, на самом деле. Я думал, он меня выпихнет на тот же транспортник, где ребята бродили, а теперь ерунда какая-то получается.

— Шеф… — один из охранников заикнулся. Треч его взглядом чуть не убил.

— Я сказал — сходим, — говорит. — Нет, ты, Франк, можешь тут остаться, если так раздирает. Девочкам тоже удовольствие.

Франк этот побелел, веснушки на носу выступили, как брызги грязи.

— Н-нет, — лепечет, — я так… господин Треч…

Мне подумалось еще, что если бы не форсмажор, так с Треча бы сталось свое пожелание в приказ оформить. А так Франку этому посчастливилось. Он чуть в стенку не вжался от такой удачи, с блекло-зеленой краской слился и больше уж не встревал.

— Ты понимаешь, — Треч ко мне повернулся, — я блефовал. Люблю блеф, такой уж характер. За твоими хозяевами девочки так бегали, без особенного энтузиазма. Для виду.

— Ясно, — отвечаю. Как-то мне враз поумнеть удалось, жаль, вряд ли надолго. — Но если они за мной всерьез побегут, я в две минуты покойник. Так разве интересно?

— А ничего, — Треч улыбается, — ты юркий. Вон как по шахтам прыгал. Продержишься час — отзову их.

Да уж, думаю. Морковку на веревочке перед ослиной мордой ты, сука, вешать умеешь. Но только я морковь всю жизнь терпеть не мог. И не верю.

— Что, — спрашиваю, — даже руки не свяжете, так и оставите тут одного?

Треч плечами пожал.

— Ну да, — говорит. — Тебе не до того будет, чтоб матерными надписями стены украшать — или что ты там еще придумать можешь.

В руке у него коммутатор появился, нажал он пару кнопок, рубка вся погасла. Неприятное чувство, в полутьме стоять. Будто чудище какое тебя проглотило.

— Так, на всякий случай, — он хмыкнул, — а то что-то ты слишком уж резвый.

Из рубки меня вывели, надо полагать, тоже на всякий случай. И до шлюза довели. А там уже народу — все, кто на корабле был. Я в подсчетах, что характерно, не слишком ошибся. Двадцать четыре человека — с Тиной, будь она жива, было б двадцать пять, — и все у перехода в наш корабль толкутся.

Меня к стенке отпихнули, велели сидеть и не отсвечивать. И смотрели как на покойника, конечно. Еще бы: они-то сейчас уйдут. А Охотники — вернутся. Им катера не нужны, они своим ходом. Я так думаю, на то и был расчет, чтобы я под конец этой эвакуации спонтанной выть и проситься начал. Я бы и начал, если б так голова не трещала. Сел у стены, затылком к ней привалившись, и тупо глядел, как они уходят. Свистнула дверь, последнего идущего пропуская, и я один остался. К иллюминатору дернулся, будто подтолкнул кто, и увидел, как с мертвого судна красивой такой дугой Тречевы девочки летят.

Жуткое, на самом деле, зрелище. Будто кто пером на черной бумаге нарисовал силуэты — острые, как птичий клюв, и гибкие, как кошки или змеи, — и потом все, что внутри контура, выжег до такой черноты, что глазам больно. И хищные серебристые отсветы по этой черноте смоляной.

В рубку обратно я не сразу побежал. Думал — что толку? Да и не добегу я. Неудачник чертов. С другой стороны, пока Охотники за мной бегать будут — целых пять минут, если очень повезет, — у Эса с парнями шанс все-таки будет. Понятно, двадцать с гаком вооруженных пиратов на борту — не лучший случай, но я в Эса очень верил.

Заскрежетало снаружи. Как зубами. Это стыковка прерывается, это Треч Эса заставляет в сторонку отойти. Не хочет, чтоб его девочки, мать их, ему герметичность судна нарушили. Хочет цивилизованно впустить.

Услышал я этот звук и рванул оттуда, насколько мог быстро. И так полминуты потерял, беспомощностью упиваясь. Ковылял, конечно. И по пути соображал, что в рубке все-таки закрыться можно, лишних десять секунд выиграть. Подумал еще: неужто Тречу собственного судна не жалко? Ведь разнесут же половину, а то и больше.

А потом понял, что не в первый раз тут девочки по коридорам гуляют. Во-первых, их тут держат. Как-то Треч ими управляет, и слушаются они его, должно быть, беспрекословно. Знает он какой-то древний секрет, вот и пользуется им.

А во-вторых, не зря у него такая команда послушная. Так что не в первый раз.

В рубке полутьма, я едва на Тину не наступил, у самого в голове бьется: ох, надо было мне на острове оставаться. Не нужно было Эсу звонить и обратно проситься, пережил бы как-нибудь без приключений. Это паника началась. Зря, конечно. Кто не паникует, у тех шансов больше. Но только я уже не особо собой владел. Дернулся дверь закрыть, а она заблокирована. Совсем плохо. И Тина мертвая на полу.

Видно, — думаю, — когда с первого раза не доходит, жизнь второй раз повторяет. Подоходчивей. Было уже такое, что сидел и ждал, а по коридору шелест слышался. Теперь вот снова. Только этот урок уже точно последний, к гадалке не ходи. Он же и экзамен.

С летальным исходом.

И все-таки интересно — как я не умер? Должен был, а мне еще почти час подарили. Кто, зачем? Плывет немой корабль по космосу, и я в нем дурак-дураком, и не спросишь никого.

И времени все меньше. Я их не слышу, но я знаю — вот они, девочки. Идут. Не торопясь идут, оно им надо, торопиться? Ясно же, что добыче деваться некуда. И делать ей нечего.

Ну, может быть, что-то еще и получится.

Поднялся я, к приборному пульту доковылял. Сам не знаю зачем. Ладонями на пульт оперся — мертвое все.

Но ведь в живых я все-таки не зря остался. По логике так получается.

По пульту я шарахнул обоими кулаками. Хоть бы дверь закрыть! Злоба меня раздирала.

— Что ж ты, — говорю, — творишь-то, сука? Убил бы уж разрядом, хоть было за что.

Будто чесалось что внутри. Если замолчать, сильнее чувствовалось: будто щекотка. Тени слов непонятных, какие я не так давно всей шкурой ловил, а понять не мог. Теперь тоже не могу, только одно из них повторяется. Короткое совсем, настырное. Я его не слышу, и уже даже не вижу, а только всем собой чувствую — точно, как если б я в мембрану звуковую превратился, и сквозь меня сигнал шел.

Теперь даже вспомнить смешно. А тогда не до смеха было. Все же в панике и плюсы, и минусы найти можно. Минус в том, что собой владеть перестаешь, и человеческого в тебе немного остается, а сплошь звериное.

Плюс — в том же. Звериное, оно умней.

Как толкнуло меня словами этими, подтянул я Тречево кресло к пульту, рухнул в него, глаза закрыл — видеть не нужно было, отвлекало только, — и ладонями в управляющие порты вписался.

Ну же, — думаю. И вижу эти слова. Тени качаются вокруг, и стоит подумать что — текут по телу, как по проводу. И от меня с каждой секундой все меньше остается. Даже и вспоминать теперь тяжело. Застряло только в голове, что страшно не было, хотя и полагалось бояться, снова нос к носу с бездной раскаленной очутившись. Но страшно не было. И больно, кстати, тоже. Поначалу. Просто плеснуло в лицо бело-голубое пламя, знакомое, как когда-то виденный человек, качнулось, отступило на миг — и не раскаленное оно было, а прохладное, нежное, — и захлестнуло меня с головой.

Спрашивать, что это, я не стал. Да и не было никакого меня. Так, осадочек на донце. Смутная память о том, что да, был когда-то на свете Аша Ривз. С нашим-то судном совсем иначе было, но где оно, то судно?

И где Охотники?

Целительная оказалась мысль. Я немножечко опомнился. Ничем другим, наверное, до себя добраться не сумел бы, а страхом — пожалуйста. Коннект коннектом, это замечательно, но по ходу дела ясно, что голову мне сейчас стальная клешня все-таки отхватит…

Говорят иногда, что человек себя со стороны увидеть может. И даже не со стороны, а сверху. Архаисты вообще про душу болтают, что она к телу веревочкой этакой привязана, и что когда умираешь — веревочка рвется, а человек на собственное тело сверху посмотреть успевает последним взглядом. Вышло так похоже, что я почти уверился: так и есть, голова моя уже с плеч покатилась, ну и веревочке, понятно, тоже конец. Потому что я себя сверху увидал. Сижу в Тречевом кресле, вокруг бардак необычайный, а за спиной полукругом Охотники. Клешни наготове, подрагивают чуть, этак удивленно: с чего это глупая добыча не в углу от ужаса корчится, последние секунды жизни считая, а спиной к ним развернулась? Неправильно это. С прошлым опытом не согласуется. Но опыт там или не опыт, а программа сильней, она вперед гонит, и тут уж не до колебаний. Качнулся полукруг к спине моей беззащитной, а я сверху смотрю — и не боюсь. Бездна во мне шевелится, плещет во все стороны, и каждое содрогание слаще оргазма. Масштабнее как-то. Не то чтоб я эту бездну полюбил, любить мне уже нечем и незачем. Просто я теперь — она.

То есть он, конечно. Корабль. И это больно. Так больно, что будь я по-прежнему с телом веревочкой связан, так и умер бы на месте от шока болевого. Но голубое пламя меня захлестывало и шло через край, и я все понимал. Вот это и было больно: все понимать. Все равно что попытаться в один глоток вместить всю воду мира. Перегрузка по всем каналам связи, вот-вот закоротит.

Был бы Эс рядом, он бы мне доходчиво объяснил, что не зря вообще-то у капитанского племени нервы чуть ли не вольфрамовые. Но не было его, и корабль в меня лился потоком неудержимым. Самая его суть, Имя — да как ни назови, все равно до черноты в глазах больно. Корабля я не видел, как тогда, в порту, я сам кораблем был.

И так легко оказалось ожить. И так быстро. Хорошо, что быстро. Я не чувствовал, но видел, как одна из Тречевых девочек мне к шее клешню подвела. Сталь блеснула — и остановилась.

Вот их, Охотников, я вполне чувствовал. И плетью раскаленной охлестнул как бы не глядя, не задумываясь. И что это за плеть была — не задумывался. Просто я знал, что отогнать их могу, и отогнал. Это потом уж дошло, что Тречевы приказы в них были вроде уголька жгучего, к действию побуждающего. А я этот уголек затушил, Имя корабельное на них спустив и силу приказа вывернув на максимум. Контроль перехватил, и Тречевы распоряжения в этом потоке сгинули.

Замерла Охотница. Я хорошо ее рассмотрел, наконец-то. Бронированная кошка, птица и змея разом. И богомол — или паучиха, но что-то из этих, с сочленениями и жвалами. Зрелище жуткое, но захватывающее, прямо даже хочется посмотреть, как они работают. А они ведь работают, стоит только приказать…

И я приказал. Как ни плескалось во мне Имя корабельное, а все-таки я до последнего сомневался, надолго ли. Вдруг возьмет да оборвется коннект? Вдруг корабль чужой упрется? И так ведь едва не спалил — но, правда, и спас. Знать бы еще, за какие такие заслуги. И как.

— Хочу, чтобы Треч от вас побегал, — говорю. То есть тело мое губами шевелит, но звука нет. Приказ мой сам собой в данные преобразуется и прямо в головы Охотникам льется. Или где у них там управление спрятано. — Вся его команда тоже. Но не убивать никого, ясно? И кроме них — никого не трогать.

Подумал малость и добавил:

— И других приказов не слушать, пока я свой не отменю.

Были б у Охотников выражения лиц — скривились бы. Но шевельнулись, развернулись и пошли обратно. Мне сверху хорошо видно было, как жвалы эти блестящие медленно-медленно от шеи моей отошли.

Тогда только я в кресле обмяк. Но отдыхать недолго пришлось: представил на секундочку, как Эс с ребятами, Охотников увидав…

Даже додумать не успел. Кинулся звонить, а комм найти не могу — вылетел где-то, поди знай где.

Имя во мне толкнулось, тонкую ниточку потянув. Я ее не видел, а чувствовал. Как паутинка летучая: зацепилась за наш корабль, внутрь проросла, в сеть корабельную втянулась, и вот он, вызов. На видеоканал паутинки этой не хватило, и хорошо. Вид у меня, надо думать, тот еще был, самому себя бояться впору.

Эс сразу ответил, и от сердца у меня отлегло. Ненадолго.

— Кэп, — говорю, торопясь нужное выложить прежде чем связь прервется. — Вы целы?

— Целы, — он отвечает. — Ты?

Тут сквозь голос его крики послышались, я дернулся.

— Потом, — говорю. — Они вас не тронут, я…

И порвалась паутинка. Я себя так чувствовал, будто долг отдал наконец-то. Догорало что-то внутри, но не больно, а просто заканчивалось навсегда. Закрыл я глаза, в сиянии растворяясь, в самой его глубине. Будто снова там, в море далеком оказался. Будто впереди много-много жарких, солнцем выглаженных дней, будто песок белый и золотой всегда под ветром шелестеть будет…

Коннект — это не разговор. Если кто скажет, что вот, мол, с кораблем пообщался и новости обсудил — не верьте, брехло он последнее. Там слова — лишнее. Там другое, и от самого судна мало что зависит. Просто человек, если уж сконнектился, под себя этот коннект рисует, в приемлемую форму переводя, чтоб не свихнуться. Кому-то Имя потоком цифр видится, кому-то — рисунком меняющимся, кто-то, как я, мозги почти напрочь отключает, чтоб не перегорели, и контроль судну отдает.

Поэтому и больно. Имя — это такая тьма информации, а голова не резиновая, все в нее не вмещается. Кое-что судно чужое мне показало, иначе-то как бы мы договорились, но в целом я мало что понимал. Застряло только в голове, что дурак я, и остальные не умней. Столько лет между звездами летали, створялись-растворялись, с Именами работали, а на шажок дальше пройти не могли. И понятно почему: человек — существо примитивное. Если что работает и функцию свою выполняет, ну и хорошо, и ладно — чего еще хотеть?

Так вот и с Именами вышло. Что у каждого корабля свое — это ясно всем, кто про Имена эти в курсе, а что это не просто набор данных, а почти отдельное существо — это извините. Так далеко не лазил никто.

Я тоже не лазил. Не хотел. Оно само. Ну, почти само. И я даже понял, когда корабль в меня ворвался: чушку-то я глупую через ограждение все-таки перевалил, а разрядом меня из сознания вышибло, и вот этой крошечной секунды Имени хватило, чтоб в меня пробраться, ситуацию оценить и решение принять.

Это все к тому, что пушки не я активировал. И судно в боевой режим тоже не я переводил, да и как бы я сумел? И на связь вышел тоже не я. Намерение было, но чье в точности — это не ко мне вопрос, это пусть психологи выясняют. Я так думаю, что это все-таки удачный контакт сам себя усилил: я хотел парней спасти, а корабль — Тречу отомстить, и вот тут наши желания вполне совпали.

И не знаю я, может ли корабль желать. Сколько уж думал на этот счет, когда время и силы были. Не знаю. С одной стороны, судно — механизм. Металл, пластик, деталей миллионы, и каждая сделана человеческой рукой.

С другой — биомехи, они как? Тоже ведь не сами по себе на свет появились. Это сейчас у них права почти как у людей и самовоспроизводство, но было же время, когда их на конвейере клепали, как холодильники или головизоры. Все со временем меняется. Может, и с межзвездными судами так выйдет когда-нибудь. Жаль, я не доживу.

Истребитель этот иначе совсем себя вел, на наш корабль непохоже. У нашего, по ощущениям, одна была радость верная: летать. А у этого красавца полированного счастье в другом заключалось.

Убивать ему нравилось. И даже не столько убивать, это как раз эффект побочный, а сам процесс. Выстрелить — и хоть трава не расти. То-то Охотники так плотно с его Именем связаны были. Не думаю, что они на нем изначально предполагались, кто ж такое стандартное вооружение на современный боевой корабль поставит, но что-то общее в них было. Вроде как на одной волне. Девочки эти кошмарные еще уйти не успели, а у меня уже руки сами пошли на кнопки жать, и ощущения, скажу я вам, были не сахар. Активировал я защиту, какая только была, пушечные порты открыл, связь худо-бедно наладил, и вот делаю я все это, а самого чужим желанием накрывает. Четким таким, ясным.

Врезать бы по мертвому транспортнику для начала. Просто поглядеть, как это — макроэргичный взрыв в космосе, и не в голо, а взаправду. А потом развернуться на половину оборота, да как вмазать… стоп, какое там!

Холодом обдало. Я же не всерьез это вот только что подумал!

И ясно мне стало, что с коннектом этим такого наворотить можно, что потом только и останется, что башку свою дурную о ближайшую переборку разбить. И то не поможет.

И кстати — далеко не факт, что я уже не натворил. Ну дал я приказ Охотникам своих не трогать, а где гарантия, что послушают? Треч вон свято уверен был, что девочки его против него никогда клешни не подымут, и что с ним теперь, с Тречем?

Кстати, и вправду интересно — что.

Я с каждой секундой все яснее себя ощущал, хотя Имя во мне плескалось по-прежнему, и я уверен был, что если подымусь из кресла да в зеркало гляну, то через глаза его блеск увижу. Белый и голубой, как от сварки.

По транспортнику дохлому палить я тоже не стал. Хотя очень хотелось, прямо руки сами на пульт ложились. Корабль чужой меня пока терпел, но именно что пока, и надолго этой терпелки явно не хватило бы.

Потому я иначе попробовал. Закрыл глаза, в Имя провалился, и сквозь него попробовал еще одну паутинку протянуть. Только уже покрепче, повесомей. Чтоб хоть на две минуты связи хватило.

Долго монитор молчал. Сигнал шел, а ответа не было. Мне с каждой секундой все страшнее становилось, такое в голову лезло… и что Охотники там перебили всех, могло ведь случиться. Или что парни сами справились — тоже могло. Или…

— Мелкий, — хриплое послышалось. Я подскочил, чуть не заорал — тут я!

— Ро, — говорю. Как только сумел, не знаю. — Вы живы там?

Хрипит экран черный.

— Живы пока, — Ро отзывается. — Тут такое…

— У меня тоже, — я говорю. И ведь не вру. У меня тут такое, что ни стыковаться нельзя, ни уж тем более к себе парней тащить. А так бы хотелось. Я бы прижался, пусть бы наорали. Я бы Эса расспросил про то, как он коннект чувствует. У него фильтры, наверное, стоят какие-нибудь. Я бы ему честно сказал, что вот теперь понимаю, какую глупость совершил, когда после растворения к нему под руку сунулся. Черт, да он мне голову оторвать одним пальцем мог! То есть он всегда мог, но в тот раз особенно. После того, как сам Именем побудешь, тормоза срывает, а сил в теле прибавляется. Помножить на Эсову силищу… повезло, в общем. Если б еще раз повезло, если б мне все-таки до него добраться — я даже целоваться не полезу, ну может только разок. А потом обниму и молчать буду, долго-долго.

— А где Треч? — спрашиваю наконец. Заставил себя всякую романтику на потом оставить, если оно будет, это самое потом. — Его девочки нагнали?

— В первых пять секунд, — Ро мне в ответ. — Сидят теперь все кружком, любо-дорого смотреть. Под присмотром — ну, ты понимаешь.

Я заторопился.

— Я их отзову сейчас, — обещаю. — Сейчас, Ро, две минуты…

— Да ладно, — а голос напряженный, как нервы мои несчастные. — Мелкий, что ты там наворотил?

Я чуть не заплакал. Бездна во мне снова вскинулась. Я же ее из последних сил держал. Или она меня из последних сил терпела.

— Чтоб я знал, — говорю. — Но вы вот прямо сейчас уходите. К Глизе, к черту на рога. Ро, скорее. У меня знаешь что на борту?

Долгая пауза воцарилась. Я думал, связь оборвалась. Но Ро снова заговорил.

— Сколько, — спрашивает, — продержаться можешь?

Слезы я в себе задавил. Не из гордости, просто на них тоже силы надо было тратить, а я только тем и занят был, что судно держал. Как тяжелый-претяжелый камень. Как ту чушку железную, что сама упала. И тут Имя перевесит в любой миг, и все.

— Не знаю, — говорю. — Уходите скорее. Может, и вовсе нисколько.

— Понял, — Ро отозвался коротко. И связь оборвал.

Не я, понимаете? И не сама она схлопнулась. А сам Ро взял и кнопочку нажал.

Такое вот вышло прощание. Ну а что — логично же. Даже если во внимание тогдашний наш нехороший разговор не принимать, даже если Ро сейчас и близко не думает о том, что вот сейчас судьба всей команды решается, и решиться может одним махом, вернуться к норме бывшей — даже если всего этого нет, все равно, черт его дери, логично. Просто и ясно: лучше потерять чужое судно с одним человеком и грузом, чем свое с пятью людьми и преступниками, на горячем пойманными.

Сжал я зубы и стал отходить. Недалеко и не торопясь, уж очень страшно было. Растворение — вещь небыстрая. Понятно, Эс палец на курке держит и на события реагирует мгновенно, но минут пять ему нужно. Координаты задать, проверить, чтоб никаких сюрпризов от гостей непрошеных, Тречу рот заткнуть, если еще не заткнули. Потом-то быстро все. Растворится корабль, соберется где-нибудь под Глизе — а истребитель, меня в плен взявший, свою ошибку поймет. Уразумеет мозгами своими железными, что мы не ради эффектного удара отходим и не чтобы обшивку осколками не попортило, обозлится, если есть чем, из-под контроля выйдет окончательно, и все. Будет красиво и громко, только смотреть и слушать уже будет некому.

По миллиметру я назад сдавал, время выигрывая. Бездна голубая плескалась нетерпеливо, поторапливала, подгоняла, а я ее уговаривал не торопиться, куда нам торопиться, когда круче нас никого на сотни тысяч миль вокруг? Только слабаки куда попало лупят, о красоте удара не заботясь, а когда у тебя восемь пушек по бортам и полный арсенал — чего, спрашивается, мельтешить? Только эффект портить.

Наружу я специально не смотрел. И не хотелось, и отвлекаться было нельзя, и чуяло мое сердце, что истребитель этот меня просчитать наперед может, даже с учетом нелогичных поступков. Вообще ведь тем же биомехам с людьми тяжело, они эмоциональную сферу с трудом воспринимают, поступки иррациональные для них все равно что случайные числа. Но тут я просто-таки уверен был, что еще минут пять, ну десять, и простой совокупностью данных корабль меня возьмет и поймет. Ресурсов у него полно, мне из-под коннекта деваться некуда, обрабатывай данные сколько влезет, до нужного результата.

Благими намерениями, в общем. Только я решил в обзорный экран не пялиться, как мелькнуло что-то совсем на периферии, как звездочка падающая или световой сигнал, я глаза нечаянно на экран поднял и окаменел весь.

Корабль наш расплывался, это так выглядело, будто я решил головидео посмотреть про героев-космолетчиков, и так сюжетом проникся, что аж слезы из глаз. Силуэт у нашего судна основательный такой был, а тут он как бы подтаивать по краям начал. Точно мороженое в креманке, то самое, с зонтиками и прочей ерундой, какое мне Эс покупал. Линии резкие все вдруг смягчились, потекли, качнулись — и на том месте, где наше судно вот только что висело, пустое место образовалось. Ну как пустое: звезды светились в темноте, как положено. Но больше ничего. Я и не моргал вроде бы, а глаза протереть захотелось, да нечем было.

Тут бездна-Имя во мне власть и забрала. Не знаю, сколько это по времени в итоге вышло, это в логах лучше посмотреть. Я своим впечатлениям доверять не склонен, я и памяти-то не слишком верю, ее у меня вместе с соображением отшибло. Тогда казалось, что я всегда белым пламенем буянил, теперь думаю, что если бы дольше пяти минут меня Имя всерьез трепало, так я бы от шока болевого обуглился, и все. Это меня, видно, и спасло — что корабль вероятность такую просчитать успел и себя хоть немного под контроль взял. Мне и того, что было, хватило с головой, и даже сейчас порой в кошмарах вижу: и как транспортник в шар пыли превращается, и как помойка эта космическая испаряется, туманом гнилым расползается по сторонам, и как блестит, невесть откуда взявшись, тонюсенькая иголочка-флаер.

Льдом меня окатило. Подумалось, может, я с ума сошел? Не удивительно было бы, и ох как вовремя — но нет. Настоящий был флаер, только огни потушены и летел он, в тени оскольчатой держаться стараясь. Помойка-то тени отбрасывает даже в темноте, и вот в них он и прятался. Но я его видел. И истребитель его тоже заметил, а как же. Он, конечно, стрельбой занят был, из стороны в сторону крутился волчком бешеным и все вокруг в пыль разнести стараясь, но система у него многозадачная, так что невесть откуда взявшийся флаер мимо его внимания не прошмыгнул. Пушки все разом к нему развернулись, и я их удержать не мог. Флаер нырнул, с линии огня уйти пытаясь, а перекрестье прицела следом за ним пошло-полетело, а я все сидел и понять не мог, как так. Я же все сказал. Я же их, дураков двухметровых, предупредил со всей ясностью. Так чего ж они?..

И не знал я, кто там внутри, и даже сладкая мысль мелькнула, вдруг парни туда Треча засунули вместе с его Охотниками драгоценными, но эту идею сразу отбросить пришлось. Оно бы и стоило, конечно, но Эс бы не позволил. Так что немного вариантов остается, и один другого гаже. Уж очень шустро флаер сквозь огонь ураганный скользит-изворачивается, это даже не братцы, это…

Изо всех сил я дернулся, пытаясь коннект оборвать. Флаер, конечно, юркий, и вдобавок близко, по нему из пушек огромных еще поди попади, но все-таки можно при желании. А корабль, если чего и желал, так это попасть — и даже про ушедшую из-под носа добычу забыл, кажется. То есть это человеческие мерки: забыл, отвлекся. А судно просто приоритеты иначе расставляет. Меня уже не трясло, кстати. Мне уже почти все равно было, это всегда так, если устанешь очень, выложишься и весь внутри перегоришь. Умом понимаешь, что нужно бояться, нужно пытаться, нужно еще с донышка сил выскрести, а их нет, и все тут. А у меня их и не было уже, до сих пор изумляюсь, как сознание не потерял? Или потерял все-таки. Вроде бы я еще каким-то чудом упирался, судно держать пытаясь, но больше все-таки похоже, что это я уже в полубреду мечтал, что упираюсь, а на самом деле сидел там вроде провода, по которому вместо тока Имя корабельное бежит, и все. Потому до сих пор не знаю, как им уцелеть удалось, и какой из фигур высшего пилотажа спасибо говорить, и тем более — как они пристыковаться ухитрились… И спрашивать потом в голову не пришло, не до того было. С другой стороны, не зря же у Эса с Танем лучшие показатели были всегда, и не зря они первенство негласное держали, это ведь не игрушки, не дурацкие дипломчики, какие в институтах выдают. «Специалист первого класса», «специалист среднего уровня» или как там пишут, я не знаю. Только знаю, что если про уровень речь зашла, это само по себе уже значит, что лажа. Настоящее умение в степенях не измеряются, ты или профи, или нет. Потому удивляться не приходится, что парни все-таки ко мне прорвались, и шлюз невесть каким способом вскрыли. А вот что по коридорам до рубки добрались, систему самозащиты корабельную с носом оставив — это подвиг, без шуток, и везение. Можно Тречу спасибо сказать: на том гребаном транспортнике с девочками и лабиринтом он парням, можно сказать, тренировку устроил. На истребитель чертов они шли уже примерно представляя, что там найдут, и до одного места им были все лабиринты и автоматические системы самозащиты. Нечего злить таких как они потому что.

Когда они дошли, я уже совсем спекся. И это я вам не затем говорю, чтобы пококетничать или выгородить кого, а просто это святая правда, а не верите — врачей спросите, они расскажут, почему у меня до сих пор руки-ноги не слушаются толком, и я весь как кукла на веревочках трясусь. Нельзя без модификации нужной в коннект лезть, и нельзя столько времени напрямую Имя через себя пускать, и вообще нечего аграриям в космос переться, опасно это. Причем для всех разом. Только речь сейчас не обо мне. Я затем об этом рассказываю, чтоб у вас места сомнениям не оставалось: парни мне жизнь спасали. Не за грузом полезли, не за оружием, не ради чужого судна, а ради члена команды, хотя какой из меня там член, простите уж за дурную шутку… Но уж какой есть, а их собственный, и сволочью я был последней, когда поверил, что Ро меня вправду возьмет и бросит. Между прочим, он первым до меня добрался, и я в целом понимаю почему. Они-то, парни, точно знали, что нельзя без модификации в коннект. Эс, я так подозреваю, уверен был, что слюнявого идиота спасает. И вот ради этакой радости за мной рванул. Я этого до сих пор понять не могу. Вроде бы понимаю, но как-то кусками, а целиком в голову не умею уложить. Там и упрямство, и достоинство оскорбленное, и то, что на команду покусились, и устав, и чего только нет, а все равно объяснить себе не получается. Потому я уже и пытаться бросил почти. Главное-то не в объяснениях, верно? Главное — что они за мной пришли.

Не все, конечно. Братцев Эс чуть ли не пинками заставил к Глизе раствориться. Точки рассчитаны были, Треча с выблядками его к тому моменту в опустевший трюм спустили и так оставили. С девочками, а как же! А то вы не видели — да эти уникальные, мать их, экземпляры, во всех газетах пропечатали, уже какая-то тупая организация завывает во весь голос, что они-де, Охотники, суть невинные жертвы приказов, и вообще от них пользы столько, что ведрами черпать можно, и технологию в общественно полезных целях применить предлагают. Если меня кто-нибудь спросит, я скажу, что польза одна может быть: на этих технофилов спустить. Прямо перед переплавкой. И трансляцию врубить для наглядности. Чтоб больше никто таким идиотизмом и близко не страдал.

Ну да это так, в порядке личной просьбы. Я все-таки в людей верю и человечество в массовом идиотизме не подозреваю.

Из кресла меня Ро выдернул, это я потом уже узнал, когда мне запись показали. Сам я из коннекта сразу в бессознание ушел, в себя не приходя. Да и не во что было приходить, врачи говорят — это мне жизнь спасло. Нервные ткани, они нежные, как предохранители работают — периферия отрубилась, и тем мозги спасла, хотя какие там мозги, смешно даже. Одним словом, из кресла Ро меня почти без усилий поднял, я и сидел-то только пока коннект продолжался, он меня напряжением и держал. А когда кончился — лежать бы мне рядом с Тиной. На записи хорошо видно, как Ро меня бегом во флаер тащит, и хоть во флаере запись не ведется, а сам я не видел и не слышал ничего, но вам с полным знанием дела сказать могу, что он там вытворял. По морде меня оприходовал пару раз безрезультатно, выругался страшными словами и принялся аптечку скоропомощную применять. Тоже, кстати, довод. По мне видно было, что не жилец, уж кому бы и видеть, как не Ро, а все-таки он меня ухитрился, как это называется… стабилизировать. Слово дурацкое, но смысл верно передает. Я стабильно лежал, в судорогах корчился, ну и умирал тоже стабильно. Со всей серьезностью. Ну да на мое старание Ро своим ответил, и потому до Глизе я все-таки дожил. И на самой Глизе тоже не сдох, хотя пытался неоднократно. Это сейчас я бодрый, а в первую неделю мне даже перед медсестрами стыдно не было, я их даже не видел толком. Можете себе представить, глизеянскую медсестричку не заметить? Вот, и я о том. По этому признаку можно тяжесть состояния определять. Вроде как — начал на юбки короткие засматриваться, все, уже жилец на этом свете, можно в отделение полегче переводить и трубки из горла вытаскивать.

Вот еще чему я до сих пор я изумляюсь: как это Тань такое позволить мог. Спросил бы, но вы ж сами в курсе, как у нас теперь. Рассовали по разным углам, встречаться запретили, пока следствие не кончено. Чтоб не сговорились и в одну дудку дудеть не начали. Чтобы нас на разногласиях поймать. Я о таком читал и в голо видел, техника стандартная, так что особо и обижаться не на что. У вас работа, и у меня работа… была. И у Таня. Нет, все равно не могу простить, хоть убейте. Уж сколько раз пытался, уже и психолог ко мне ходил, и Ро меня увещевал — не могу. До того дошло, что поблагодарить тянет тех, кто нас в разных помещениях держит, не то кинулся бы и шею, наверное, свернуть попытался. Понятное дело, мне бы не удалось, но покушение на убийство, это же тоже преступление, верно? А когда с особым зверством? Тут уже на аффект всякий свалить не выкатит, да и не в аффекте я уже давно, что бы там в карте медицинской не значилось. Видите, у меня пена изо рта не бьет, глаза не закатываю, через слово к шее вашей не тянусь, хотя мог бы. Даже головой об стенку убиться не пытаюсь, хотя идея не раз посещала, врать не стану. Но Таня, если бы увидел — растерзал бы, кажется, голыми руками. Он же точно знал, что Эс возвращаться и не думает, что их с Ро не зря во флаер сажает и выпроваживает куда подальше! Еще Ро мог бы не додуматься, хотя тоже вряд ли, но у него я на руках подыхал, тут все мысли о работе, а не о чем другом. Но Тань на одну волну всегда с капитаном настроен был, тандем, вы понимаете, и потому не верю я, что он какими-нибудь иллюзиями себя тешил. И если он вдруг вам скажет или уже сказал, что уверен был, что Эс как-нибудь выкрутится и спасется, то можете смело ему в глаза плюнуть, если дотянетесь. Не верил он просто потому что не мог. Когда человек, да не просто человек, а капитан, да не просто капитан, а Эс — когда такой на чужом корабле в одиночку остается, тут никаких двойных толкований быть не может. Нет у него надежды в живых остаться. Шансы есть, а надежды нет.

Я почему еще так на этом настаиваю: потому что сам попробовал. Немножко, но мне хватило. Вы представьте, что в руки вам дали бомбу в три человеческих веса, и пока вы ее на весу держите — она не взорвется. Может быть. Никакой уверенности нет, что не взорвется. То есть нет, не так, в одном вы уверены точно: если эту тяжесть, руки обрывающую, отпустите — тогда точно рванет. А теперь вы мне скажите, что при этом человек сделать может?

Вот и я так думаю. И Эс тоже. И вообще любой нормальный человек, а тем более тот, кто во всяких передрягах побывать успел и на Гефесте вырос. Он так и сделал, гарантия сто процентов. Схватил за шкирку эту дурищу, я корабль сейчас в виду имею, и рванул с ним куда подальше. В пространстве при желании можно место отыскать, где взрыв пусть даже и битком набитого всякой макроэргической хренью истребителя особого вреда не причинит. И можете меня не спрашивать, куда именно Эс этот истребитель повел. Пространство большое, и где-то сейчас, наверное, пыли молекулярной прибавилось.

Не плачу я, чего вы вздумали. Это от злости глаза блестят. И вот еще что: если вдруг у кого-то из юристов в голове никак один и один не сложится, вы им устав дайте, пусть на ночь почитают. Может, тогда прояснится. Я могу сколько угодно злобой пыхать, это наше личное дело, а только Тань все по правилам сделал. Уж наверное Эс ему не просьбу нежную изложил, а приказ отдал, а Эсов приказ — это, скажу я вам, хуже всего на свете. Непререкаемо потому что, вот почему. Никто ему перечить не в силах, ни по уставу, ни по человечески, и вообще никак. Если бы вы с ним хоть разок поговорили, когда он себе в голову что вбил, так и у вас никаких иллюзий бы не осталось. Потому на Таня я, наверное, когда-нибудь злиться перестану. На Ро ведь перестал почти сразу, так что и тут справлюсь когда-нибудь. Не знаю только, сколько времени уйдет. Лет за двадцать, может, справлюсь. Или за десять, если повезет. Но шансов мало, да и невезучий я.

Вот еще что мне покоя не дает: понимаю я, что шансы у Эса были минимальные. А все ж таки дурацкая надежда теплится. Истребитель-то этот не совсем трехнутый был, ну и что, что модель военная, Эсу незнакомая? Имя — оно везде Имя, и мог он эту зверюгу покорить, как все вокруг покорял. Теоретическая возможность была, и не нужно мне тут рассказывать, что нет. Была. Если я это судно держал какое-то время, так и Эс мог, а почему он до сих пор не объявился, хотя уже семь недель прошло, и я уже даже почти оклемался, и вы вот меня который день под запись слушаете… и пора бы ему, конечно. Но у капитана свои резоны, и если не появляется, значит, так нужно, просто откуда мы знать можем, что у него там с чужим судном вышло? Может, он его до сих пор укрощает, может, куда-нибудь так далеко утащил бомбу эту, что обратный путь много времени занимает, а может, плюнул на все и отдохнуть решил, хотя это-то вряд ли. Но только до тех пор, пока я лично Эса мертвым не увижу — а я его не увижу в любом случае, вы же понимаете, — не поверю. И оплакивать не стану, дурное это дело, живых оплакивать. А он живой.


	4. Chapter 4

  
ЭПИЛОГ

Длинная черная машина плавно отъехала от гигантской кристаллопластовой подковы; в окнах уже включили свет, и оттого громада министерства казалась почти уютной. Днем от официального здания исходило тяжеловесное ощущение серьезных денег, дел и решений, сейчас в него почти хотелось вернуться из ливня, обрушившегося на город согласно расписания климатических установок.

Прессе осадки были нипочем, деловитая толпа теснилась под предусмотрительно растянутым силовым зонтом. Круглые головки микрофонов то и дело мелькали в руках владельцев, холодно поблескивали окошки камер, обрывки разговоров перекрывали шум дождя и отдаленный рокот грома.

Ждать пришлось долго, но спасовавших не было. Под зонтом, в приятно-возбуждающей компании коллег, врагов и конкурентов время летело почти незаметно.

Фемилити Торп отошла к самому краю зонта; тут можно было закурить, не рискуя нарваться на лекцию о безусловном вреде табачного дыма для окружающей среды в целом и драгоценной глизеянской растительности в частности. Вода била в покрытие в паре сантиметров от ее туфель, мельчайшими колкими брызгами щекотала лодыжки, будто внештатному корреспонденту «Галактик Ньюс» пришло в голову прогуляться по озеру газировки.

Ни один из многочисленных поклонников, какими весьма быстро обрастает любая девушка, решившая сменить карьеру в сфере развлечений на куда более тяжелую и малооплачиваемую работу репортера, за ней не последовал. Это чрезвычайно радовало Фем: меньше всего на свете ей хотелось трепать языком, держать лицо и в сотый раз перемывать кости неведомому клерку, составлявшему официальную версию событий. Пусть этим занимаются другие — костей хватит на всех. Она сама не могла бы написать текста беспомощней и хуже, чем этот несчастный пресс-релиз, даже если бы стряпала его на бегу и под кайфом.

Толпа за ней качнулась и двинулась, Фем бросила через плечо быстрый взгляд. Очередная ложная тревога: из здания вышел всего лишь припозднившийся клерк; торопясь и прикрывая голову, добежал до машины, нырнул в нее и укатил вслед за официальной комиссией. Фигуранты дела, должно быть, будут заняты еще около часа: пока подпишут все бумаги, пока закончат все дурацкие формальности, пока решатся выбираться под дождь, в голодные объятия ощетинившегося микрофонами многоголового монстра…

Дверь снова распахнулась, это было слышно: короткая пауза во всех разговорах, хищная тишина и разочарованный гул. Снова не они. Фем вообще подозревала, что у этих-то парней хватит ума убраться через черный ход, но держала подозрения при себе. Не хватало еще нечаянно подать коллегам идею. Кого-нибудь обязательно понесет через силовые поля и охрану к самому министерству, его сгоряча пристрелят, приняв за террориста, а виноватой окажется новенькая из «Галактик Ньюс».

Она выбросила окурок, повернулась спиной к кромке зонта, и мгновенно, как по заказу, дверь распахнулась снова. Видно было плохо, но видеть было и незачем: плеснувший в небо сдавленный вопль торжества ясно указывал, что ожидание окончено.

Распахнутый в наступившую ночь проем огромной двери выпустил из ярко освещенной пасти всех пятерых. Они не замерли, как это обычно бывает с теми, кто попадает в темноту, а продолжили идти, не замедляя шага. Даже с почтительного расстояния, на котором приходилось держаться журналистам без правительственных лицензий, было видно, что самого щуплого из пилотов осторожно и крепко придерживает за локоть один из пары клонов. Мальчишку потряхивало, каждый шаг давался ему с видимым усилием, а идущие рядом привычно сокращали шаг, подстраиваясь под его возможности. Фем с неудовольствием подумала о том, что именно этот пассаж непременно вырежут из статьи, посчитав чрезмерно романтичным и вдобавок завязанным на навыки ее прошлой специальности. Отчего-то на Глизе считалось дурным тоном пользоваться умениями одной специализации, работая в другой, и Фем регулярно отвоевывала у главного свое право излагать информацию в нормальном, не выхолощенном виде.

Все без исключения уже были так близко к силовому ограничителю, насколько это в принципе было возможно без ущерба для техники. Толчея рассосалась почти мгновенно, и Фем в который раз подумала о том, что старинное прозвище журналистов, «акулы пера», выдумал человек, ничего не смыслящий в ихтиологии. «Пираньи пера» звучало бы куда лучше, и значительно точнее отражало бы общий характер действий. Так же, как эти милые рыбки с треугольными зубами и мордами бульдогов, репортеры привычно замерли в ряд, приготовясь рвануться в атаку синхронно, едва лишь жертвы окажутся на подходящем расстоянии.

Жертвы между тем приближались, и Фем вынуждена была подойти поближе, чтобы видеть их лица, а не затылки коллег по цеху. Ливень мгновенно промочил парадные комбинезоны, россыпь мокрых пятен на плечах, спинах и рукавах темнела с каждой секундой, будто пилоты решили обрядиться в камуфляж.

Мальчик выглядел больным, лицо его то и дело кривили неконтролируемые гримасы, и весь он казался каким-то раздерганным, неотрегулированным механизмом, у которого отвинтили все без исключения крепления, а завернуть как положено — забыли. Державший его за руку клон повернул голову и спросил о чем-то хмурого, с осунувшимся резким лицом коллегу.

Этого Фемилити тоже видела не только на голографиях. И его приятеля, идущего с противоположного края — тоже. Мари и Элисон, дай им волю, вспоминали бы эту пару до мозолей на языках. Мальчикам неимоверно повезло, что глизеянский контракт на ночь предполагает полную и вечную анонимность, иначе рассказами об интимных привычках знаменитостей были бы переполнены и газеты, и сеть.

Хмурый ответил что-то короткое и резкое, на ходу поменялся с клоном местами и принял вахту. Фем видела, как он таким же коротким, лающим ответом отбил летящий навстречу поток вопросов, как прикрыл своего подопечного от вспышек камер и беснующейся жадной толпы, чуть ускорил шаг и повел мимо, к стоянке, где уже ждал аэрокар.

— Вы не настроены отвечать, вам есть чего стыдиться? — выкрикнул им в спины кто-то, для кого разочарование оказалось нестерпимым. Фем видела, как сбился с шага смуглый рослый тип, как почти обернулся к спросившему — но хмурый психопрофильщик пресек эту попытку на взлете, и крошечное замешательство иссякло.

Пять потенциальных великолепных интервью уходили, оставляя за силовым ограничителем разочарованную напрасным ожиданием прессу; Фем сделала еще пару шагов, пытаясь подольше не выпускать из виду этих случайно знакомых людей, и тут мальчик, ставший мужчиной в ее, черт побери, объятиях, вздернул голову ненормально резким движением, уставился на молчащую Фем сквозь голубоватую пленку поля — и судорога перекосила его лицо так, что он не сразу сумел сказать что-то раздраженному очередной задержкой спутнику. Тот, не дослушав, повернулся и смерил Фем взглядом, что-то проговорил, по-прежнему не выпуская трясущегося мальчика.

Один из клонов покачал головой, зашагал прямо к ней.

— У вас есть лицензия? — спросил он без каких-либо приветствий. Фем молча продемонстрировала ему пластиковую карту. Клон изучил ее, кивнул и указал на ожидающий кар.

— Наш младший пилот ручается, что знает вас с хорошей стороны, — сказал он. — Идите к стоянке, я проведу вас внутрь. Вы здесь одна?

Фемилити посмотрела на спешно подтягивающиеся силы объединенных общей целью собратьев и кивнула.

В аэрокаре, куда ее без слов пропустил охранник-биомех, отчетливо пахло мятой, будто кто-то переусердствовал с освежителем воздуха или жвачкой. Фемилити устроилась на предложенном месте, демонстративно вынула диктофон.

— Что бы вы ни думали на мой счет, — предупредила она, — в настоящий момент я представляю интересы «Галактик Ньюс».

— Это было ясно с первого взгляда на вашу лицензию, — раздраженно ответил хмурый психопрофильщик. Он уже устроил на сиденье своего подопечного и опустился рядом, глядя на Фемилити с нескрываемым отвращением. — Раньше вы занимались куда более симпатичным делом, если вас хоть в малой степени интересует мое мнение.

— Ро, — сказал мальчик, и это короткое словцо неожиданным образом разрядило обстановку. Хмурый тип откинулся на спинку, прикрыл глаза и в полсекунды из хама превратился в измотанного сверх всяких пределов человека.

— Хорошо, — сказал этот живой труп. — Разбирайтесь сами, но будьте уверены: если хоть одно слово из того, что вам скажет наша команда, окажется перевранным, я вкачу вашей газете такой иск, что всей вашей редакции придется отрабатывать его натурой.

Фемилити молча перевела взгляд на мальчика и кивнула.

— Я правда рад тебя видеть, — неожиданно ясным голосом сказал он. — Или как правильно — вас?

— Зависит от того, что предпочтительнее — сделать вид, что мы познакомились только сейчас или не стараться обойти эту тему деликатным молчанием, — рассудительно ответила Фем. — Что до меня, то оба варианта вполне приемлемы, но второй, кажется, честнее.

Мальчик кивнул и попытался улыбнуться. Зрелище оказалось жутковатым, но вполне терпимым.

— Понимаешь, — сказал он, явно обращаясь не столько к Фем, сколько к собственной команде, — я подумал, что мы все равно не отвертимся. Проще дать одно интервью, чем бегать от газетчиков, пока им не надоест. Верно?

— Им надоест не скоро, — подтвердила Фемилити. — Даже если бы ваша команда вдруг решила устроить себе пиар-кампанию и наняла хороших специалистов, вряд ли они выдумали бы ход лучше. Вы знамениты, Аша, все пятеро.

— Шестеро, — твердо сказал мальчик и вынудил себя сесть ровнее. — Нас шестеро. Не сбрасывайте Эса со счетов, вы ведь с ним… можно сказать, что знакомы.

— Контракт, — холодно заметила Фемилити, — запрещает мне подтверждать, отрицать и любым способом предоставлять информацию о знакомствах подобного рода.

— Ох, — растерянно сказал мальчик, — я не знал. Прошу прощения, Фемилити.

— Ничего, — ответила она, — это обычная ситуация. Мир довольно тесен, и всегда находится кто-нибудь, кто знает того, кого знаешь ты.

— Верно, — мальчик поерзал и с явным недовольством прижал дернувшуюся было ногу пальцами. — Ну что, я раньше никогда особо не общался с журналистами, так что тебе снова придется меня учить.

Фемилити улыбнулась и опустила ресницы, демонстрируя согласие. За чрезмерно выразительную мимику и провоцирующее поведение ей тоже временами влетало от главреда, но сейчас она имела дело с нормальными мужчинами, которых не раздражали умеренно-нормальные проявления физического согласия.

— У меня есть список вопросов, — сказала она самым невинным тоном, — и я читала ту часть вашего досье, которую считают общеизвестной. В свое оправдание могу сказать, что даже в мыслях старалась не нарушать вашего личного пространства.

— Контракт? — понимающе уточнил Аша, и его лицо на мгновение исказила неровная, перекошенная влево улыбка. Фемилити ответила на нее своей, безупречной.

— Просто вежливость, — она постучала пальцем по диктофону, заставила вспыхнуть индикатор записи. — Итак, вы готовы отвечать на мои вопросы, господа?

— На часть из них, я полагаю, — негромко сказал молчавший до сих пор клон. — Они ведь выстроены в приоритетном порядке?

— О да, — заверила его Фемилити, — но я внесла в него коррективы. Первым шел вопрос о результатах судебного разбирательства, но их и так опубликуют, да и результаты вполне очевидны. Ваш коллега сказал, что вас по-прежнему шестеро. Это означает, что вы будете искать капитана Эса?

— Да, — тут же ответил Аша.

— Нет, — так же мгновенно ответил клон.

Фемилити подняла брови.

— Вы еще не пришли к согласию на этот счет? — уточнила она. — Я предположу, что от ответа на этот вопрос зависит будущее команды в целом, и он представляет сложность именно поэтому? Как вы представляете свое будущее после всего, что вам довелось пережить вместе?

— Хотите спросить, останемся ли мы командой и продолжим ли летать? — поморщившись, переспросил Ро. — Ответ: неизвестно. Впереди у каждого из нас минимум полгода реабилитации, и я не поручусь за конечный результат.

Он скривился, будто откусил горького, и добавил:

— Да не смотрите вы так на парня. Спросите и успокойтесь. Что за дурацкая манера — не обращать внимания на чужое состояние так явно, что уж лучше бы засыпали вопросами с порога.

— Ро! — укоризненно воскликнул мальчик, перевел взгляд на Фемилити и пожал плечами. — Не принимай близко к сердцу. Мы просто все очень устали. А что до этого, — он помахал рукой вокруг лица, то и дело искажавшегося тиком, — так это скорее добрый знак. Нервы восстанавливаются. Через полгода буду как раньше.

— Это правда, что ты напрямую вошел в систему управления кораблем? — спросила Фем, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. — Говорят, что это невозможно, если только ты не капитан.

— Врут, — коротко отрезал Аша. — Только ты не пиши об этом, пожалуйста, а то таких трясунчиков, как я, прибавится. Или нет, напиши, но как-нибудь так, чтобы больше никто пробовать не полез. Если бы не Ро и целая куча счастливых случайностей, я бы тут не сидел, веришь?

— Верю, — отозвалась Фемилити. — Но как тебе это удалось, скажи на милость?

Аша помолчал, явно пытаясь сформулировать то, что бродило в голове, потом развел руками, едва не задев сидевшего рядом клона по носу.

— Понимаешь, — сказал он, — тут не разберешь, что стоит говорить, а чего лучше не надо. И даже в том, что можно бы рассказать, тоже сам черт ногу сломит, так что…

Фемилити перевела взгляд в самый темный угол салона, где живой бронзовой статуей сидел Тань.

— А вы? — тихо спросила она. — Вы тоже не можете объяснить так, чтобы это было и понятно, и бесполезно для ненормальных любителей рискнуть жизнью?

Ответа пришлось ждать не менее минуты, и за это время, полное напряжения, Фемилити удостоверилась в том, что команда переживает действительно тяжелые времена.

— Могу попытаться, — ответил Тань. — В нормальных условиях никому в голову не приходит лезть в прямой коннект, но порой просто не остается ничего другого. А во-вторых, у Аши талант. Вы же не думаете, что капитаны межгалактического флота — некая отдельная раса? Они модификаты, но эта модификация касается в основном способности вынести прямой коннект в течение некоторого времени без физического ущерба.

— Есть еще одно, — неохотно сказал Аша, дождавшись, пока Тань завершит объяснения. — Все нормальные, обученные люди — ну, капитаны, навигаторы, вы понимаете, — они все знают, что за чем идет. Алгоритм, ну… принцип действий. Из пункта А в пункт Б, ясно?

Фемилити кивнула.

— А я лез наобум и забрел в сторону, — честно сказал мальчик. — Ну и мне просто повезло, что корабли с этими их Именами понемногу менялись, менялись, и вот прямо сейчас с ними вполне можно попробовать договориться, как с людьми. Может быть, не самыми добрыми и не совсем людьми, но… они носили нас между звезд без малого тысячу лет. По-моему, у них есть право на некоторые капризы.

— Занятная версия, — сказала Фемилити, чувствуя неожиданный холодок между лопаток. — Вы собираетесь как-то ее доказывать официальным инстанциям?

Аша замотал головой.

— Я уже сыт ими по горло. Инстанциями. И потом, я же не ученый, а это явно их работа. Больше я в коннект не полезу ни за какие коврижки. Может быть, это не очевидно, но я предпочитаю жить, а не умирать. И у меня есть цель.

— Найти Эса, — сказала Фемилити. Ответом ей был кивок.

— Опять же, я буду благодарен, если эту мою затею не пропечатают вот такими буквами, — он показал предположительные размеры букв. — И я не сумасшедший, правда. Что ненормального в том, что не веришь в смерть человека, которого не видел ни мертвым, ни сдавшимся?

— Я всегда считала, — безжалостно ответила Фем, которой эта идея казалась болезненной и отчаянной попыткой не признавать очевидного, — что пропасть без вести — это худшее, что может сделать человек. Тех, кто умер, можно хотя бы оплакать. Те, кто просто исчез, иногда превращаются в ядовитую надежду, и травят, сами того не зная, тех, кто не в силах смириться с их отсутствием.

Клоны воззрились на нее с явным одобрением, и один из них — кажется, тот самый, что проверял ее лицензию, но Фемилити не могла сказать наверняка, — слегка кивнул.

— Я никого не заставляю надеяться вместе со мной, — угрюмо сообщил мальчик. — А свою жизнь имею право портить по своему усмотрению. И хватит об этом, пожалуйста. Терпеть не могу, когда начинают предсказывать всякую фигню, да еще под руку.

— Ладно, — ответила Фем, — последний вопрос к каждому из вас. Что бы вы пожелали коллегам, а что — самим себе? Понимаю, звучит это как строчка из психоопросника, но в нашем издании принято заканчивать любое интервью таким или сходным вопросом, так что…

Ро закатил глаза и выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Лично я, — заявил он, — могу пожелать коллегам максимально быстрой и качественной реабилитации. Уверен, что это пожелание относится к разряду сложных к исполнению, но бывают и исключения из правил.

— Благодарю вас, — церемонно ответила Фемилити, перевела взгляд на пару клонов и жестом предложила говорить им.

— Мы не слишком хорошо умеем желать, — с некоторой ноткой скрытой гордости, присущей людям сугубо технических модификаций, сказали клоны. У Фемилити слегка закружилась голова от вида двух абсолютно идентичных людей, синхронно шевелящих губами. Словно после крепкого коктейля или пары дорожек пыльцы.

— И все-таки, — мягко попросила она. Клоны помедлили еще пару секунд и кивнули.

— Семья, — сказали они. — Мы сами считаем ее наивысшей ценностью, и потому не можем пожелать ничего другого.

Мальчик чуть неловко кашлянул, но ничего не сказал. Фемилити посмотрела на него вопросительно, и он все-таки решился.

— Чего я желаю себе, ты знаешь, — сказал он, — а другим… это глупо, но ладно. Чтобы все стало как раньше. Понимаю, звучит это не очень, но…

Отчего-то это прозвучало вызовом. Фем ласково улыбнулась мальчику, воззрилась на смуглого молчуна в углу и вынуждена была кашлянуть, чтобы обратить на себя его внимание. У со-модификата Эса был совершенно отсутствующий вид.

— Идиотские вопросы у вашей редакции, мадам, — сказал он, очнувшись. — Я ничего не могу пожелать другим, и не спрашивайте меня о причинах.

— А себе? — лукаво спросила Фем, надеясь расшевелить хмурого типа до того, как он снова решит зависнуть в собственных мыслях.

— А пожелания себе, — сухо ответил он, — я предпочитаю при себе и оставить. Надеюсь, вы не обижены, мэм.

— Совсем нет, — Фемилити демонстративно выключила диктофон и убрала его с глаз долой. — Примите мою благодарность, господа, вы только что обеспечили мне место штатного сотрудника, а это наилучший подарок, который вы только могли мне сделать.

— Благодарите Ашу, — буркнул Ро, с явным трудом сохраняя подобие вежливого оскала. — Это целиком и полностью его идея.

Фемилити кивнула, раскрыла сумочку и, порывшись в ней, выхватила из стопки карточек свою визитку.

— Возьми, — предложила она, протягивая мальчику квадратик тисненого пластика. — Если вдруг захочешь пообщаться…

Мальчик взял визитку, едва не уронив, и сунул в карман.

— Спасибо, — чуть неуверенно сказал он, словно решая, что это — жест вежливости или действительно приглашение. Судя по гримасе, пробежавшей по его лицу, к определенному выводу он не пришел, и Фемилити, сжалившись, пришла ему на помощь.

— Я надеюсь, — сказала она самым мягким и бархатным голосом, — ты сумеешь найти для меня немного времени. Я могла бы сказать, что не люблю оставаться в долгу, и это так, но основная причина в другом.

Мальчик попытался ответить, но губы его свело судорогой. Фем терпеливо ждала.

— Я позвоню, — сказал он, наконец. Это прозвучало твердым обещанием, и это обещало пусть небольшой, но шанс для нее. Не то чтобы Фемилити Торп имела обыкновение влюбляться в бывших клиентов, просто именно этот мальчик сделал ей подарок, не рассчитывая на ответную услугу, и уже одним этим склонил к себе ее сердце.

Кроме того, Фем ненавидела обреченность. Последствия выбора — это одно, но неизбежность — совершенно другое дело. А мальчик был обречен, притом самым худшим способом, не предполагавшим даже сопротивления. Фем делалось тошно от мысли, что этот юнец, бравший ее так неумело, уйдет следом за своим капитаном, и уйдет навсегда.

— Я буду ждать, — пообещала она, подумав еще и о том, что с этой новой работой из ее жизни напрочь вылетело редкое удовольствие, своеобразное искусство дать мужчине именно то, что ему требуется от женщины. Этому мальчику нужна была новая жизнь, и Фем намеревалась показать ему путь, по которому при некотором везении можно уйти от стерегущего прошлого.

Она простилась и с прочими, выбралась из гостиницы, час спустя оказалась в своем небольшом доме, белом и зеленом, полном тишины и безделушек, и села за работу.

Аша позвонил назавтра, ближе к вечеру. Фем уже успела влететь домой и стряхивала с ног туфли, когда комм тихонько позвал ее мелодией незнакомого номера. Она замерла с туфлей в руке, и ответила, дождавшись третьего звонка. Как бы ни тянула ее к себе сложность задачи, негласный гендерный этикет оставался нерушим, а он требовал от женщины не торопиться с бархатным «алло».

— Привет, — чуть смазанным голосом послышалось в ответ. Фем пожалела о том, что мальчик не включил видеорежим, очевидно, решив щадить ее нервы. Его судороги не казались ей чем-то отчаянно уродливым, напротив, вызывали странную нежность, какую испытываешь, видя сетку трещин на старой картине. — Я обещал, и я звоню. Я невовремя?

— Я только вошла домой, но ты вовремя, — ответила Фем, снимая вторую туфлю. — Мой редактор передает тебе миллион благодарственных воплей и, кажется, уверен в том, что я добилась интервью с помощью оружия.

— А у тебя есть игольник? — с интересом спросил мальчик, и Фем, зажав комм между ухом и плечом, отправилась на кухню. Этап неловких пауз в разговоре они миновали сходу, и впереди явно вырисовывалась долгая беседа, а Фем была зверски голодна.

— Нет, — честно ответила она, выбирая, что будет на ужин. — Но у меня есть шокер, так, на всякий случай. Я до полусмерти боюсь собак, а тут они, случается, бегают сами по себе.

— Собаки, — задумчиво сказал Аша. — Я их видел, кажется, только в зоопарке. И то когда мне было лет семь или восемь. На Этти их нет, там вообще мало что водится, а в пространстве — ну, сама понимаешь…

— Угу, — согласно мурлыкнула Фем, — но здесь все помешаны на экологии, вот и решили понемногу воссоздавать натуральные экосистемы. Собаки, голуби, какие-то амфибии в озерах — словом, всякого понемногу.

— А ты не с Глизе? — правильно поняв ее намек, спросил Аша. — Ты так говоришь «здесь», «они». Откуда ты?

— Только никому не говори, — попросила Фем. — С Гефеста.

В трубке затрещало и загремело так, что Фем подпрыгнула.

— Прости, — после долгой паузы, полной шорохов и шуршания, сказал Аша. — Я уронил трубку. Но подожди, я думал, что Гефест — это такая совсем небольшая планета, где десять месяцев в году зима, а люди — сплошные техмодификаты.

— Так и есть по большей части, — признала Фем. — Там еще горные хребты, вулканы и масса производств, но среди техмодификатов попадаются и некоторые отщепенцы вроде меня. А почему ты так разволновался?

Аша кашлянул, справляясь с голосом.

— Потому что Эс с Гефеста, — сказал он. — Вы земляки. Я удивился и испугался разом, такое совпадение… знаешь, я довольно суеверный тип.

— А, — Фем осторожно отпила глоток молока. — Да, это редкость. С Гефеста много кто уезжает, но в основном за контрактами немного другой специфики. Просто, понимаешь ли, моя семья категорически не желала видеть в своих рядах еще одного техника. Братья вечно затевали безумные соревнования вроде того, кто дольше провисит на одной ноге на горном склоне, и для меня выбрали другую специализацию. Я не против.

— Ясно, — пробормотал Аша и замялся. Фем ждала, мелкими глотками попивая молоко. — Послушай, я… черт, до чего дурацки звучит… словом — можнояприеду?

Он так и спросил, сложив три слова в одно. Фем едва не рассмеялась, слыша эту скороговорку, полную надежды и опасения отказа.

— Можно, — сказала она. — Я даже накормлю тебя ужином, если ты не против мясной еды. Боюсь, я совсем не вегетарианка.

— На Глизе быть вегетарианцем — все равно что людоедом, наверное, — пробормотал Аша, и Фем рассмеялась, и продолжала хихикать, диктуя адрес.

Мальчик приехал с цветами. Фем видела, как он идет по тенистой дорожке к ее дому, держа в руках блестящий конус стабилизирующей пленки, и решала важную задачу: прятать ли собственное нетерпеливое ожидание или, напротив, сразу показать мальчику, что его ждали. Так и не придя к определенному решению, она отперла дверь и остановилась на пороге, улыбаясь приветливо и мягко.

— Привет, — сказал Аша, протягивая букет. Фем благосклонно приняла его, и в ее мозгу мгновенно сложилась линия поведения. Мальчик принес розы. Не лилии, для которых был самый сезон, не обманчиво простую, модную и безумно дорогую композицию из полевых растений; он принес розы, и это рассказало Фем о его предпочтениях ясней, чем давняя ночь втроем.

— Хорошо, что ты приехал, — сказала она, приглашая его в дом и думая о том, что мальчика не нужно соблазнять, и нет необходимости разжигать его чувства притворной холодностью. С ним следует обращаться так же, как он привык обращаться с людьми: по-человечески, что бы это ни значило. — Голодный?

— Немного, — признался Аша, оглядывая ее скромное жилище. На саму Фем он поглядывал, стараясь не пялиться слишком откровенно, и это радовало: значит, он тоже заботится о ее чувствах. Хорошее начало. — Только ты прости, я и в лучшие-то времена не слишком хорошо умел обращаться со всякими ножами и вилками.

— Переживу как-нибудь, — заверила его Фем. Вдвоем — Аша добровольно вызвался ей помогать, и она позволила, чтобы избавить его от тягостного безделья, — они накрыли на стол и уселись ужинать.

— Обычно, — говорила Фем, расправляясь с мясным пирогом, — я не настолько прожорлива, но сегодня все как с ума сошли. Я и покурить-то ни разу не выскочила, не то что пообедать.

Аша хмыкнул, с явным удовольствием поглощая свою порцию. Он то и дело подносил ко рту салфетку, ликвидируя последствия своей неаккуратности. Фем заметила, что его тик уменьшился, и решила, что мальчик или принял какое-то лекарство, или нашел способ успокоиться самостоятельно.

— Слушай, — вдруг спросил Аша, — а почему ты, собственно, сменила профессию? Не отвечай, если не хочешь, — быстро добавил он, — и прости, если я топчусь по какой-нибудь особенно больной мозоли. У меня к этому настоящий талант.

— Я думала, — чуть удивленно констатировала Фем, — что ты приехал расспросить меня о Гефесте, а ты спрашиваешь обо мне. Это вежливость или тебе правда интересно?

Аша вздохнул.

— Видишь меня насквозь, да? — он поелозил вилкой по тарелке. — О Гефесте я тоже спрошу. Потом. Мне действительно интересно, Фем. Не то чтоб я всерьез… как это… проводил параллели, да?

Фем кивнула.

— Но все-таки странно видеть человека, у которого есть столько общего, — закончил Аша. — Ты, конечно, не релакс, но…

— Разница не такая уж большая, — мягко ответила Фемилити, подливая мальчику легкого местного вина. — Я иногда скучаю по своей прошлой работе, а ты?

— У меня не так уж много переменилось, — осторожно ответил Аша. — То есть… я по-прежнему с парнями. Просто по-другому.

— А мне никто не запрещает соблазнять тех, кто мне по душе, — объяснила Фем. — Быть девушкой для сексуальных услуг не так уж плохо, по крайней мере здесь, на Глизе, это в некотором смысле даже почетно, но мне захотелось оставить это занятие. В жизни, лишенной перемен, немного радости.

— Получилось как бы само собой, да? — понимающе спросил Аша, и Фем кивнула.

— Я даже не особенно напрягалась. А ты?

— Еще как напрягался, — криво улыбнулся Аша. — До сих пор. Но и вправду — оно все случилось как-то само собой. Я до последнего думал, что отработаю контракт, и адью, а потом втянулся.

— Вечная история, — вздохнула Фем, поглядела на свою тарелку и покачала головой. — И не очень аппетитная. Будешь кофе?

— Черт, — жалобно сказал Аша. — Ты это нарочно, да?

Фем уставилась на него, подняв брови.

— Эс, — послышалось в ответ, будто это что-то объясняло. — Он без этой смолы жить не мог. У вас на Гефесте у людей что, низкое давление?

— Определись, пожалуйста, — попросила Фем, — тебя эти совпадения раздражают или, напротив, нравятся. Я не нарочно, но если тебе худо от воспоминаний о капитане, я постараюсь воздержаться.

Лицо мальчика дернулось, как пенка на остывающем молоке — мелкой быстрой дрожью.

— Мне… нет, — сказал он, переждал очередную конвульсию и закончил, — мне надо о нем поговорить. Я понимаю, это полное паскудство с моей стороны, явиться к тебе за этим, но…

— Команда этих разговоров не поощряет? — спокойно уточнила Фемилити, и мальчик быстро кивнул.

— Да я и сам не особенно стремлюсь говорить с ними, — признался он. — Они все как живая рана. Нас чуть не месяц только и спрашивали что об Эсе, обо всей этой истории, что да как. Ничего удивительного, что все на взводе, только искру поднеси — рванет.

— Когда-нибудь это пройдет, — предположила Фем, — но вряд ли скоро.

Аша опустил глаза, и Фем накрыло острой жалостью ко всему мужскому роду.

— Если тебе нужно побыть одному, — негромко сказала она, — я могу сделать вид, что очень занята по хозяйству. А потом вернусь и притворюсь, что не вижу, что на столе поубавилось салфеток.

Аша нервно хихикнул и тут же закрыл лицо руками. Фем видела, как трясутся его плечи, но не могла понять, что это — слезы, судорога, истерический смех или все разом.

— Ты замечательная, — невнятно сказал он, судорожно растирая лицо. — Понимаешь, я все рассказал психологу, я должен был. Такая процедура. Но я ему не доверял, я вообще не особенно доверяю официальным мозгоправам. Он прописал мне терапию… терапию, господи! Как будто десяток сеансов с разговорами по душам вернет мне Эса или хотя бы возможность смотреть парням в глаза!

Он отвел ладони от лица и уставился на Фем покрасневшими блестящими глазами. Таким взглядом могло бы смотреть воплощенное отчаяние.

— И я держусь, — сказал он, — изо всех сил держусь. Он бы меня сам пришиб, если бы я сдался. Но Фем, если бы ты знала, каково мне сейчас. Видишь, — он жалко улыбнулся, — я приперся к тебе, потому что ты мне нравишься, и вместо того чтобы хоть попытаться изобразить приятный вечер, устраиваю истерику. Стыдоба.

— Я часто вас вспоминала, — сказала Фем, когда сочла паузу достаточной. Аша вздернул голову: ее ответ выдернул его из бездн стыда и горя. — Обоих, — добавила Фем. — Вы были прекрасной парой, и я говорю это не для того, чтобы утешить тебя или польстить. Я вообще не любительница бессмысленных утешений. Но знаешь — если тебе вдруг захочется поговорить о нем, я не против.

Мальчик резко и быстро кивнул, вытер лицо и улыбнулся.

— Только уже не сегодня, — попросил он. — Слишком много для одного вечера, а врачи мне выдали бумагу с вот такенным списком запретов, и первым же пунктом идет эмоциональное напряжение.

— Ты пьешь успокоительное? — уточнила Фем. Мальчик скривился и кивнул.

— Приходится. Мне это жутко не нравится. Я словно обдолбанный, такая пакость.

— На Глизе, — усмехаясь, сказала Фем, — полно коктейлей на травах, и некоторые из них дадут фору любым синтетическим наркотикам. Все-таки история колонизации сказывается на меню, а?

Они трепались до поздней ночи. Привычка вести в основном ночную жизнь, почти ушедшая из нового режима Фемилити, вернулась к ней, и они разошлись только утром. Уходя, Аша замялся, топчась у двери.

— Мне очень хочется придти снова, — сказал он, явно делая над собой усилие, и Фемилити снова посочувствовала несчастному мужскому племени, так болезненно переживающему любой отказ. — Тебе же со мной не скучно?

Фемилити коснулась пальцами углов губ, приподнимая их вверх, и рассмеялась. Мальчик тоже принялся издавать сбивчивые звуки. Смеяться в голос ему мешала очередная судорога.

— Это да? — спросил он, и Фемилити кивнула.

— Пригласи меня куда-нибудь на свой выбор, — предложила она, зная, что этой просьбой дает мальчику повод для серьезных размышлений на тему, никак не связанную с космосом, и твердо зная, что своим выбором, каков бы он ни был, Аша вновь расскажет ей о себе лучше, чем любыми словами. Она попрощалась и заперла дверь, думая о том, что сентиментальность, спутница старости, впервые постучалась к ней и, кажется, вознамерилась остаться навсегда.

День шел за днем, а неделя за неделей, и каждая их встреча грозила сделаться последней. Фем кожей чуяла, как шатается неуверенное равновесие, установившееся между ней и мальчиком. Его несомненное желание и столь же несомненная опаска горячили ей кровь, и она уже ловила себя на том, что намеренно провоцирует и то, и другое. Аша всегда приходил с цветами, это было забавно старомодно, его явно учил кто-то из старшего поколения, и Фем догадывалась, кто, и они говорили обо всем на свете, но это все вполне могло бы сойти за обычную привязанность совсем молодого и чудом выжившего мальчишки к роскошной пожирательнице сердец, а именно этого Фем и не хотела. Поэтому она держала мальчика на расстоянии, и раз за разом осторожно провоцировала его, увлекаясь игрой. В прежней жизни у нее никогда не хватало времени для такой долгой взаимной осады, и теперь, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности — ведь Аша был просто мальчик, ничего серьезного с ним не могло получиться, — она наслаждалась каждой минутой.

— У тебя глаза светятся, — сказал Аша, внимательно разглядывая ее лицо. Фем мгновенно надвинула кристаллопластовую маску на лицо и ехидно уточнила:

— И сейчас? Если да, нас пристрелят первыми.

Аша помотал головой, поудобней перехватил пистолет, заряженный краской, и встал рядом с ней, ожидая сигнала к началу. Беготня по зеленому лабиринту и игрушечная война с такими же, как они сами, любителями безопасных острых ощущений, носила гордое название «Смерть в джунглях» и обошлась мальчику в полторы сотни кредитов. Более дорогих развлечений Фемилити не поощряла, хотя и успела уже узнать, что серьезных проблем с финансами Аше удалось избежать.

Везучий, — в который раз подумала Фем, искоса глядя на воодушевленного мальчишку, нетерпеливо ожидающего старта. До чего крепкой может оказаться аграрная закваска, просто удивительно. Месяц-другой тому назад Фем и в голову бы не пришло, что мальчик окажется способен довольно крепко держать в руке оружие, а после некоторых публикаций в прессе она в жизни не предложила бы ему ничего, так или иначе связанного с лабиринтами, но вот — они стоят рядом, затянутые в защитные костюмы, и ждут сигнала.

— Фем, — вдруг позвал мальчик; искаженный селектором, его голос казался чужим. — Ты только не обижайся, ладно? Я на тот случай, если у тебя вдруг избыток гуманизма.

— Думаешь, я начну щадить ту команду? — недоверчиво уточнила Фем. Темная маска рядом с ней качнулась, Аша снова взглянул на табло, отсчитывавшее секунды до старта.

— Нет. Ты и меня не щади, ладно? Я хочу по-честному поглядеть…

Мальчик не договорил: цифры отсчета подобрались к нулям, громкий сигнал прорезал воздух, и команды пошли. Фем бежала, враз растеряв всю женскую основательность, чувствуя себя совсем юной девочкой, хищной и быстрой, ловкой, до крайности возбужденной, пьяной от удачи и азарта. Смутная синяя тень мелькнула справа, и Фем выстрелила, не останавливаясь, успев заметить пятно краски, растекшееся по маске врага. Полузнакомые любители спортивных игр, с которыми так приятно было болтать ни о чем, одеваясь, теперь действительно воспринимались как враги, и Фем с наслаждением пристрелила еще четверых, прежде чем добралась до финиша. Ашу она потеряла из виду еще в самом начале маршрута, и теперь осматривалась, стараясь выхватить взглядом из возбужденных, заляпанных краской людей щуплого бойца с четверкой на нагрудном жетоне.

Аша обнаружился в стороне от шума; присев на поваленный явно в декоративных целях ствол, он стаскивал маску. Фем подошла, уговаривая себя не раздражаться, если вдруг мальчик выбрал именно это время для того, чтобы удариться в истерику по поводу пережитого. Сама она чувствовала себя до неприличия хорошо и недоумевала, отчего раньше не пробовала подобных развлечений.

Услышав ее шаги, мальчик вскинул голову и обтер перчаткой лицо, оставив на нем густую полосу земли и зелени.

— Я — троих, — горделиво сказал он. В этом сообщении был вопрос, и Фем молча подняла ладонь с растопыренными пальцами. Аша вздохнул и рассмеялся.

— Туше, — сказал он. — Но вообще я думал, будет хуже.

— Ты для этого меня сюда и повел? — Фем сняла маску. — Проверить, кто круче?

— Не совсем, — Аша поднялся, и они пошли обратно, туда, где громогласно объявляли очки. — Что я, с ума сошел, с тобой состязаться? Эээ, то есть пойми меня правильно, я не в том смысле, что ты женщина и занимаешься совсем другими делами, я к тому, что это же свидание, так?

Фем неопределенно хмыкнула. Аша остановился.

— А все-таки? — спросил он с прямотой, свойственной юности. Фем обезоруживающе улыбнулась и снова ушла от ответа, принявшись с преувеличенным вниманием следить за личными результатами игроков. Аша был во втором десятке, она сама — шестой, но именно его результат показался ей сногсшибательным. Два месяца тому назад его приходилось водить под руку, а теперь вот — второй десяток. Фем не знала, что именно сработало целительным образом — молодость ли, упрямство нрава, влюбленность в нее, зеленый воздух Глизе или все это разом, — не знала и не хотела знать.

Аша проследил за ее взглядом и истрактовал его по-своему.

— Это пока что, — сказал он с явным неудовольствием. — Чертов коннект, чтоб я в него еще хоть раз сунулся. Хотя, говорят, зарекаться — дурная примета?

Фем про себя отметила, что мальчик говорит с полным осознанием сказанного и очевидно не испытывает дурных чувств родом из прошлого.

— Мало ли глупых дурных примет, — неопределенно заметила Фем, вынула из нарукавного кармана салфетку и протянула Аше. — У тебя все лицо в траве.

— Ох, прости, — он быстро стер грязь. — Ну а теперь, когда я не пугаю окружающих, ты согласишься со мной поужинать?

Фемилити улыбнулась и кивнула.

День кризиса наступил совершенно внезапно. Фемилити отбывала еженедельную каторгу совещания, когда тягостное начальственное бормотание прорезалось звонком. Главред, лысеющий глизеянин чистых кровей, прервал свой заунывный бред и воззрился на Фем с возмущением.

— Прошу прощения, — сказала она и отбила звонок. Все, что ей пришлось слушать еще битый час, прошло мимо Фемилити. Она знала, кто звонил и подозревала, что дело худо. Аша по негласному договору никогда не беспокоил ее в рабочее время, и раз так, то ситуация была очевидно критической. Едва вырвавшись из плена, она перезвонила, но теперь уже мальчик не брал трубку, гудки уходили в пустоту. Потом он, наконец, ответил.

— Что случилось? — с ходу вопросила Фемилити, выведенная из себя смутной тревогой и злясь на непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Они не будут искать Эса, — послышалось в ответ. Мальчик, если судить по голосу, уже перегорел яростью и теперь был на подступах к отчаянью. — Министерство, блядь, приняло решение.

Это был едва ли не первый раз, когда Фем услышала, как он бранится. Она молчала, давая мальчику возможность выплеснуть гнев, но ругани больше не последовало.

— Я просто не могу уже, — будто услышав ее невысказанные ожидания, сказал он. — Можно я приеду вечером? Пожалуйста. Мне нельзя сейчас одному, а к парням…

— Приезжай, — разрешила Фемилити, думая о том, что завтра ее не дождутся в редакции. Пожалуй, что и сегодняшний вечер будет посвящен отнюдь не статье. — И возьми что-нибудь выпить.

Выпили они, впрочем, всего ничего. Мальчик принес какое-то странное вино, крепкое и жгучее, как перец, и пил его наравне с Фем, после каждого глотка хватая ртом прохладный воздух.

— Сам не знаю, на что я надеялся, — безнадежно и зло сказал он, когда первая порция обжигающего зелья прожгла искусственное спокойствие. — Ведь понимал же, что никто не станет тратить силы и деньги, чтоб прочесывать космос, это все равно что море сквозь сито пропустить. Не особо много шансов. Мягко говоря.

— Да, — согласилась Фемилити. До сих пор она молчала и намеревалась заниматься этим до победного конца — пока Аша не выплеснет с чередой горячечных выдохов всю боль. До тех пор он не мог слушать ее, физически не умея вместить в себя что-то большее, чем собственная тоска.

— «Но он же Эс!», говорю я им, — Аша повысил голос и теперь почти кричал. Вино раскрасило его щеки алым, злым горячим блеском проступило в глазах. — А мне в ответ — и что? И ты знаешь, Фем, я не нашел ничего, что сказать. Я правда не знал. Стоял там чурбан чурбаном, и не знал — что. И до сих пор не знаю.

— Конечный аргумент, — подтвердила Фем, поймала недоуменный взгляд и пояснила, — не требующий дополнительных обоснований.

— Вот-вот, — Аша залпом прикончил свое вино и замер; крепкий напиток вышиб слезы из его глаз. — И я, ты представляешь, даже не думал, что это нужно как-то обосновывать. Это же Эс!

Фем молча подлила ему вина, но мальчик замотал головой, яростно вытирая проступившие слезы. Фем ничуть не удивилась, когда увидела, что он продолжает плакать, и никакие усилия не помогают Аше взять себя в руки.

— Когда ты говоришь о своем капитане, знаешь, что я вижу перед собой? — спросила она мягко. Аша потянул носом. Говорить он пока не мог, и Фем знала, каково это, когда горло перехвачено подступившими слезами.

— Я вижу Гефест, — негромко сказала она. — Это не земля обетованная, конечно, и я не большая патриотка, но там ценят упрямство. Когда в десятый раз валишься со склона, и все никак не можешь съехать по снегу как положено, а не на заднице, ничего кроме упорства не помогает. И так во всем. Гефест, видишь ли, воспитывает в своих сыновьях и дочерях привычку идти до конца.

Мальчик смотрел на нее, не замечая слез, чертивших мокрые линии от уголков глаз к уголкам губ.

— Там много огня и снега, — сказала Фем, — и металла тоже. В твоем капитане, как мне кажется, все это есть. Я не знаю, жив он или нет, но отчего-то мне кажется, что ты здорово его недооцениваешь, Аша.

— Это ты к тому, что он умер как герой и его нужно оплакать и забыть? — спросил мальчик, стараясь говорить зло. — Мне уже всю голову проели этой проклятущей фразой.

— Нет, — усмехнулась Фем. — Это я к тому, что если он и попал в Вальгаллу, то тебе стоит приложить усилия, чтобы оказаться там же, когда придет твое время умирать.

Аша уставился на нее, смаргивая слезы.

— Вальгалла? — повторил он.

— Не та, в которую верили древние народы, конечно, — объяснила Фем. — Один мой… словом, неважно, кем он мне приходился, верно?

Аша кивнул.

— Он предупредил меня, что его словам нельзя верить, но я отчего-то сразу поверила, — сказала Фем. — Он сказал, что те пилоты, которые когда-то пробовали летать между звезд и пропадали без следа, вовсе не пропали. Он говорил, что где-то существует место, куда попадают все те, кто ошибся, кому не повезло, кто не сумел выйти из растворения, и называл это место Вальгаллой. Я тогда, помню, подумала, что если этого места и нет, то ему следовало бы быть, а теперь, когда выяснилось, что корабли разумны…

— Не разумны, — поправил Аша. — Точнее… не так разумны, как мы привыкли. Это сложно объяснить словами, но ты поверь мне. У них нет сознания в привычном виде, не то с ними было бы куда как легче договориться, да и сами они давным-давно вышли бы, что называется, на связь.

— В любом случае, — упрямо ответила Фем. — Если корабли могут говорить между собой, то и Вальгалла может существовать. Это невозможности одного порядка.

Аша молчал, наверное, минут пять, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Фем поднялась, убрала со стола вино и поставила блюдо с виноградом и персиками.

— Знаешь, — сказал Аша, — а ведь ты права. Я сам об этом думал во время первого растворения, только я думал, что все эти ребята попали в этакий ад, где время остановилось и не запустилось снова. Если Эс вправду угодил туда…

— Я имела в виду другое… — начала Фем, но Аша замотал головой.

— Понимаешь, это бы все объясняло, — сказал он. — И почему он не появляется, да он просто не может появиться, и кстати — отправиться туда было бы самым разумным и быстрым выходом. Если время там вправду не движется…

— Аша…

— …если оно там стоит на месте, — не слушая ее, продолжал мальчик, лицо которого совершенно преобразилось, — то вся та взрывчатая хрень, которой был напичкан корабль, тоже не взорвется. И попасть туда легче легкого, нужно просто указать нулевые координаты. Несуществующие, понимаешь?

— Стой, погоди, — попросила Фем, и на этот раз он послушался. — Я имела в виду не то, что тебе срочно нужно хватать первый попавшийся корабль и нестись в место, которого, возможно, и вовсе нет. Это ты, я думаю, успеешь в любой момент. И в любом случае, это только суеверие, сказочка-страшилка для пилотов.

— Да ни хрена подобного, — уверенно сказал мальчик и улыбнулся. — Не бойся, Фем. Я не собираюсь бросать все и лететь туда очертя голову. Но с кораблем я поговорю, это уж точно.

— Как только сможешь пережить этот разговор, — напомнила Фем. — Даже если все это правда, и даже если корабль знает, как туда попасть, и, что еще важней, как выбраться оттуда, ты ничем не поможешь Эсу, если умрешь в коннекте.

— Верно, — тяжко вздохнул Аша, поводил пальцем по столу и добавил, — ненавижу ждать. Больше всего на свете я ненавижу ждать, и как назло, всегда приходится.

Фем улыбнулась, незаметно переведя дух. Она сама уже жалела, что рассказала мальчику о проклятущей Вальгалле. С другой стороны, он явно ожил, и это уже было неплохо.

— Я тоже не люблю ждать, — мурлыкнула она, отщипнула виноградинку и покатала на языке так демонстративно, что мальчик, засмотревшись, шумно сглотнул и тут же покраснел еще сильней, чем от вина.

— Я… — он беспомощно помахал рукой в воздухе. — Фем, я и раньше был не подарок, а теперь вообще трясусь через каждых пять минут. Тебе что же, все равно?

— У меня было множество мужчин, — дипломатично ответила Фем, — но к каждому из них я относилась так, будто он — единственный в мире. В этом, собственно, и заключается профессиональный секрет успеха. Сейчас мне кажется, что единственный в мире — ты, и если ты уйдешь, мне будет очень грустно.

— Можно подумать, мне хочется уходить, — фыркнул Аша, сорвал еще одну виноградину и положил себе на язык. — Я просто боюсь, что тебе не понравится.

Фем склонила голову набок и ласково провела ладонью по его щеке.

— Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, — сказала она.

Ее слова оказались своеобразным пророчеством. Мальчик терзался жгучим недоверием к собственному телу, вышедшему из-под контроля, и столь же жгучим желанием. Что до самой Фем, то привычное, чуть забытое наслаждение от сознания своей несомненной власти над чужим удовольствием быстро переросло в тягучее, сладостное чувство. Она хотела и получала что хотела, от первого неловкого поцелуя до первого оргазма, пришедшего еще до того, как и она, и ее мальчик успели по-настоящему войти во вкус.

— Прости, — задыхаясь, повинился Аша. Фем наклонилась над ним, голая и влажная от пота, сладко поцеловала и засмеялась. Между ног у нее было мокро и раскрыто; Фем сжала бедра, не выпуская дернувшегося было мальчика, и удивилась собственной животной радости.

— Ты скоро опять захочешь, — сказала она, легко сжимая мышцы и любуясь исказившимся лицом. Что может быть лучше любовника, неспособного скрыть свои чувства? Фем видела, какими жадными глазами мальчик следит за ее грудью, и наклонилась пониже, чтобы он мог дотянуться губами.

— Господи, — пробормотал Аша, поймал ее груди и сжал, облизывая то один, то другой сосок. — Фем, можно мне?..

Кажется, — подумала Фем, — я старею. Нет никакого другого объяснения. Ведь говорят, что чем старше делается человек, тем больше его искушает чужая юность, неопытность и восхитительно глупые страхи. Он будто берет их взаймы, подстегивая себя и спасаясь от усталости, и я, кажется, тоже…

Мальчик под ней заерзал, короткие судороги пробегали по его лицу, как рябь по воде.

— Черт, — выстонал он, — как же хорошо.

Фемилити была полностью с ним согласна. Чужая молодость, полная опасений и будущих дел, чужая юная жизнь, бившаяся в ней и под ней доводили ее до исступления.

— Хочешь снова так? — шепнула она, сжимаясь внутри и упоенно втягивая ноздрями запах секса, исходящий от их тел. Аша сначала поддал бедрами вверх, не удержавшись, потом замер, потянул ее к себе, зарылся лицом в распущенные волосы.

— Догадайся, а? — попросил он. Фем прикусила губу, чтобы не застонать от жаркого шепота, щекотавшего ей ухо. — Я сам… ну, если не захочешь…

Против Фем играло количество возможных вариантов, а за нее — знание. Она крепко поцеловала замершего мальчика и сползла с него.

— Мне придется оторваться на пару минут, — предупредила она, провела ладонью по влажному от пота бедру и легко скользнула ниже, по неожиданно гладкой для мужчины ложбинке ягодиц. Аша закусил губу и выгнулся, глядя на нее, как смотрел бы на богиню.

— Ты все знаешь, — выдохнул он, поймал ее руку бедрами, сжал. — Возвращайся поскорей.

Арсенал любовных игрушек, хранившийся у Фем, был скорее коллекцией на память, чем постоянно используемым набором развлечений, но ей не пришлось уходить надолго или терзаться муками выбора, так что она в точности исполнила пожелание, вернувшись так скоро, как это было возможно. Мальчик сидел на постели, обхватив колени руками, и глядел на нее с осторожным любопытством.

— Учти, — сказал он, — я никогда еще не чувствовал себя глупее, чем сейчас.

Фем кивнула, села рядом, убрав с глаз долой и смазку, и вибратор, обняла мальчика и потерлась о него, как кошка.

— Мне это редко выпадало, — сообщила она, провела острыми ногтями по худым плечам, по мальчишеской спине. — Но мне нравится идея.

— Мне тоже, — проворчал мальчик, избегая встречаться с Фем взглядом. — Просто как-то неловко перед тобой. Будто мне тебя не хватает, как какому-нибудь старому извращенцу.

Фем тихо засмеялась, почти насильно повернула мальчика лицом к себе и поцеловала.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, — мне нравится быть женщиной. Но в некоторые моменты жизни — вот как сейчас — я вправду жалею, что нельзя трахнуть тебя, как это делает мужчина.

— Ро говорит, — упрямо сказал мальчик, — что с физиологической точки зрения нет никакой разницы. Ты или кончил, или нет. А чем тебя трахнули, или ты сам, или… ну, ты понимаешь, — так вот, это значения не имеет.

Фем заулыбалась, отводя от его покрасневшего лица отрастающие пряди, и крепко сжала волосы на загривке Аши.

— Я это воспринимаю как разрешение, идет? — спросила она, и принялась за своего мальчика всерьез, не дожидаясь ответа.

События ночи, проведенной за занятиями любовью, обычно быстро изглаживаются из памяти, оставаясь лишь смутными тенями да острыми осколками особенно жгучих секунд. Эта ночь не была исключением, и к утру Фем почти забыла о том, что именно происходило между ними, но короткий сиплый стон Аши застрял в памяти намертво, и еще то, как он, обессиленный, обвалился на кипу подушек, и лежал так, тяжело дыша и глядя на Фем пьяными от усталости глазами.

— Невозможно, — пробормотал он, едва шевеля губами. — Я уже не могу, но хочется снова.

Фем, закусив губу, догнала себя до невесть какого по счету оргазма, беззастенчиво облизала пальцы и легла рядом с ним.

— Будет повод вернуться, — сказала она, сладко зевнув и набрасывая на себя тонкое покрывало. Под утро она часто мерзла, но сегодня рядом с ней лежал горячий, сонный мальчишка, а сама она была как распаханная земля, исходящая соком, паром и свежестью. Острые стрелочки усталости там и здесь покалывали кожу, усугубляя впечатление. — Тебя не хватятся?

Она подождала ответа, но мальчик уже спал, раскрыв во сне рот и дыша так размеренно и глубоко, что эти вдохи и выдохи казались неощутимыми. Фем уснула, едва прикрыв глаза и твердо зная, что не услышит писка будильника.

Так и вышло. Уверенность, переполнявшая ее, не иссякла и к утру — точнее, к полудню, когда они все-таки сумели проснуться. Фем накормила мальчика завтраком, с веселым удовлетворением отмечая следы, оставленные прошедшей ночью: царапины от ногтей, сонную тень на лице и то, как Аша клевал носом над тарелкой, ее собственный запах на его волосах, когда он потянулся поцеловать ее, уходя.

— Ты ведь меня теперь не прогонишь навсегда? — спросил он, на миг просыпаясь по-настоящему. Фем покачала головой и все-таки выставила его за дверь, к поджидающему аэрокару, где мальчик, вне всякого сомнения, уснул снова.

Вечером Аша позвонил. Фем, уже одетая к выходу, заранее знала, что это он, и в этом знании была та же сияющая счастливая уверенность, что несла ее за собой, как поток — маленькую щепочку. Казалось, она может без труда предугадать каждое его слово. Они встретились, поужинали в городе, и Фем усмехалась тихой, сытой улыбкой охотницы, поймавшей восхитительную дичь, еще вздрагивающую и теплую, порой косящую испуганным блестящим глазом, но уже почти покорную. Перед тем, как выйти на блестящую влагой улицу к стоянке аэрокаров, Аша замялся, и Фем не стала мешать ему слегка помучиться неуверенностью.

— Пригласишь меня к себе? — выпалил он, и Фем благосклонно кивнула, втайне любуясь тем, как ее мальчик, становясь мужчиной, учится брать свое.

Третью ночь они провели порознь из соображений личной безопасности. Фем не любила возбуждающие коктейли из ноотропов и кофеина, а редакция не была оборудована диванами, пригодными для сна, и потому она взяла тайм-аут. Это ничего не меняло. Вместе или порознь, было неважно, совершенно неважно. Фем твердо знала, что ее силки не пусты, что среди своих, неизвестных ей, но в целом довольно предсказуемых занятий ее мальчик то и дело замирает, вспоминая ее, думая о ней. Желая ее.

Еще месяц спустя Фем, возвращавшуюся домой в ожидании тихого вечера, настигло возмездие. В тот день она с некоторым трудом заставила себя отказаться от свидания, интуитивно ощущая, что если не сделать этого, то пресыщенность, враг остроты чувств, подойдет слишком близко, и вид чужой машины, загнанной в глухую тень у ограды дома, заставил ее сощуриться.

Если это то, о чем я думаю, — решила она, — то они и опоздали, и пришли раньше времени. Аша уже слишком мой, чтобы его можно было заставить уйти, но чувства слишком свежи, чтобы против меня играла скука.

Она ожидала увидеть Ро; во время интервью он вполне ясно дал понять, на ком из команды в основном лежит обязанность контактировать с внешним миром. Но из машины навстречу ей вышел тот хмурый желтолицый тип, что отказался отвечать на ее вопросы. Со времени их прошлой встречи он поздоровел и выглядел почти нормальным, если не считать внезапных глубоких морщин на лбу и у носа, но его вид вызвал у Фем неприязнь. Дело было не в том, что он приехал говорить с ней и требовать оставить Ашу в покое, и не в плотно сжатых губах, и даже не в том, что Аша наотрез отказывался говорить о нем даже сейчас — нет. Фемилити чуяла в нем ходячего мертвеца, на чьи гнилые кости натянута слишком блестящая кожа, и именно это мимолетное ощущение вызвало в ней дрожь отвращения и страха.

— Мэм, — сказал мертвец. Тань, подумала Фем, его зовут Тань. — Мэм, мы могли бы поговорить?

Фем остановилась, глядя на него в упор. Дрожь в ней утихла, сменившись яростной решимостью. Она была с Гефеста, в конце-то концов, пусть даже для Аши этот факт значил куда больше, чем для нее самой.

— Если это необходимо, можем, — сказала она, изображая улыбку, — но подозреваю, что разговор будет коротким и неприятным.

Тань неопределенно хмыкнул и шагнул в сторону, приоткрывая ей дверцу машины, но Фем не двинулась с места.

— Вы можете проводить меня до кафе, — она кивнула в сторону светящейся вывески в паре кварталов от ее дома, — и это максимум доброй воли, которую я готова проявить.

Тань захлопнул дверцу, пожал плечами и пошел рядом с ней.

— Вы напрасно так сердитесь, Фем, — сказал он. Фемилити передернуло от того, как эти узкие губы произносили ее имя. — Я вам не враг и не собираюсь им становиться.

— Замечательная декларация, — ответила она. — Предлагаю сразу расставить точки над и. Я правильно понимаю, что вас — я имею в виду всю вашу команду, конечно, — не устраивает то, как мальчик мною увлечен, и вы явились, чтобы убедить меня оставить Ашу в покое? Пока что я не вижу другого повода для нашей встречи.

Тань остановился, и Фем снова передернуло — на сей раз от взгляда его узких глаз.

— Видите ли, Фемилити, — сказал он, — мы уходим в рейс.

Фем почти физически ощутила эти слова — тяжелые, пахнущие свинцом и гарью. Неотвратимые.

— Аша выздоравливает, — следя за голосом, сообщила она, — и хотя судороги почти прошли, я не думаю, что у вас хватит дури тащить его за собой. Впрочем, кто вас знает. Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, кем будете, если снова поманите его своим проклятым космосом, будущими приключениями и всей прочей чушью, которой набиты головы всех без исключения мальчишек от десяти до сорока?

— Мэм… — попытался Тань, но Фемилити выставила ладонь.

— Дайте мне закончить, а потом выскажетесь. Я ему не жена и не стремлюсь в партнерство, но расставаться с ним, зная, что его снова понесет в передрягу в вашей компании, тоже не намерена. Дважды он остался жив, хоть и покалечен, в третий раз ему не повезет. Теперь говорите.

— Можно? — переспросил Тань. Он уже не так сильно напоминал мертвеца, и даже улыбался почти искренней улыбкой, которой Фем не верила ни на грош. — Вы правы и не правы. Я действительно приехал, чтобы поговорить об Аше, но ни я, ни кто-либо из нас не собирается тащить его куда-то, и тем более силой. Если бы спросили меня, я бы сказал, что мелкому вообще нельзя соваться в космос дальше, чем на расстояние пассажирского перелета, и ни в каком качестве, кроме мирного туриста. Космос слишком сильно его любит, того и гляди — оставит при себе.

— Тогда я не понимаю, — констатировала Фем, удивляясь чужому суеверию. — Что вы хотите, Тань?

— А, вы назвали меня по имени, — хмыкнул мертвец. С каждой секундой он делался все веселее, как если бы питался ее неприязнью и оживал. — Ро сказал бы, что это признак оздоровления диалога или как-то так, но я вижу, насколько сильно вам не нравлюсь. Вы не одиноки в этом, поверьте. Аша тоже меня возненавидел, и вполне заслуженно. Не сомневаюсь, вы в курсе.

— Мы уже не говорим с ним о прошлом, — сухо сообщила Фем. — Этот этап пройден. Но вы правы — он вас не простил и вряд ли простит. И что дальше?

Тань поглядел на вывеску, оказавшуюся над самой его головой. Сами того не заметив, они дошли до кафе и остановились в переливающемся пятне разноцветного света.

— Не хотите зайти? — предложил Тань, и Фем скривила губы. — Ну хорошо, как знаете. Послушайте, вы можете думать что вам нравится, но я пришел сюда с просьбой. Мы улетаем послезавтра. И не афишируем вылет, должен признаться в этом. Говорю вам об этом только потому, что хранить этот секрет и в ваших интересах.

Фем сощурилась.

— Вы не собираетесь брать Ашу с собой? — подозрительно спросила она. — Просто оставите его тут, на Глизе?

Тань кивнул.

— Перед самым вылетом мы скажем ему, что данные его обследования недостаточно хороши, и нам зарезали его кандидатуру проклятые космомедики. А времени для того, чтобы взяткой или повторным обследованием поправить дело, не остается. Формально это даже почти не вранье, ему действительно рано лезть в пространство. А контракт мы взяли долгий, почти на год.

— Вы лжете, — сказала Фем, в бешеном темпе пытаясь сообразить, где прячется подвох. — Не понимаю пока, в чем ваш интерес, но…

— Да бросьте вы свою паранойю, — посоветовал Тань. — Что вы как маленькая девочка, впервые влюбившаяся и подозревающая весь мир, начиная с мамы и папы! Я и явился-то к вам только чтобы попросить помочь пацану обустроиться тут, на Глизе, или где он сам решит… где вы оба решите, наверное. Судя по тому, что я вижу, вас друг от друга не оттащишь, и хорошо. И замечательно. Будь на моем месте Ро — поклонился бы вам в ноги, он любит театральные эффекты, а я просто говорю спасибо и прошу не останавливаться на полпути.

— Вы это серьезно, — констатировала Фем, подставила ладонь под озерцо багрового света, струящегося с вывески. — А сами, значит, сбегаете?

— Это в ваших интересах, и это выход, — невозмутимо ответил Тань. — Аша обидится, потом позлится, но это быстро пройдет, а через год он уже врастет в одну из планет, обзаведется домом, работой и всем, чем полагается. Так что, вы согласны?

— А если даже и нет? — Фем запрокинула голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Что это меняет? Даже если я сейчас расскажу ему о вашей примитивной интриге, Аша либо останется здесь, ненавидя все вокруг и меня саму за то, что я не скрыла правду, или все-таки полетит с вами, чтобы не вернуться. Нет, мне нет резона отказываться, вы все правильно рассчитали. Одного только я не могу понять: как вы выяснили, что наша связь — не секс на пару ночей, а что-то более серьезное?

Тань помолчал, потом спросил:

— Вы рассказали ему о Вальгалле, Фемилити? Ваших рук дело?

— Моих, — коротко подтвердила Фем. — Не прослеживаю логики.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Тань. — Но человек, к которому Аша побежал с этой сногсшибательной новостью, сказал мне, что любая нормальная женщина, желающая придержать любовника при себе, не стала бы вести с ним такого разговора. Следовательно, вы дура или влюблены. Первое отбрасываем, а что остается?

Фем молча глотала воздух и ярость. Эти типы обсуждали ее, и не внешность, что было бы привычно и в некоторой степени лестно, а ее разговоры с любовником, ее чувства, ее отношения. Хуже всего, они оказались правы.

— Ну вот, — продолжил Тань, не дождавшись ее ответа. А то, что Аша не принялся спешно задавать нулевые координаты створа, чтобы добраться до Эса, тоже о многом говорит.

— О том, что мальчик умнее, чем вы привыкли думать, — отрезала Фем, — и о том, что он нашел в себе силы расстаться с прошлым и задуматься о будущем. Мир не сводится к путешествиям между звезд.

— Смотря чей, — не согласился Тань, — но я здесь не ради разговоров о смысле жизни. Вы сделаете то, о чем я вас прошу?

— Вы знаете, что да, — зло сказала она. — А вы понимаете, что вешаете на меня ответственность за собственное вранье? Мне это не нравится.

— Но вам это выгодно, — твердо сказал Тань, — и вы будете полной дурой, если упустите такой шанс. И кстати, почему бы вам действительно не подумать о замужестве? Не сейчас, конечно, а со временем. Впрочем, это ваше дело.

— Счастлива, что вы это понимаете, — она поджала губы. — Теперь забирайте свой транспорт, и поскорее, иначе мне придется выдумывать причину, по которой ко мне по вечерам ездит бог знает кто. Здесь тихий район и зоркие соседи, а Аша успел подружиться с некоторыми из них.

Она несколько преувеличивала, но слишком велико было искушение продемонстрировать этому субъекту, какой благополучной, полной и счастливой жизнью живет Аша рядом с ней. Фем прикусила язык и дальше шла молча, кожей чувствуя неприятный тяжелый взгляд.

— Вам придется предоставить мне гарантии, — сказала она, внезапно останавливаясь. — Пока что вы говорили довольно складно, но как знать — вполне может оказаться, что в последний момент вы решите рассказать мальчику правду. За Ашиной спиной его девушка плетет интриги, желая оставить его при себе, а вы… ну, к примеру, решили проверить меня, и вот подкинули эту дурацкую приманку. Или в последний момент решили проявить благородство и честно признались в том, что собирались его обмануть — а я вам помогла. Зачем вы вообще мне рассказали? Думали, стоит вам оторваться от Глизе, и я тут же вышвырну Ашу под забор? Он там долго не пробудет, у него, насколько я успела понять, вполне устойчивое финансовое положение.

— В целом да, — согласился Тань, — я, наверное, действительно сглупил. Мне вы казались вполне трезвомыслящей девушкой, а не подозревающей все и вся психопаткой. Извините уж на недобром слове. Мальчик вами увлечен, и кого он скорее послушает — бывших коллег или вас? Мне просто не хотелось держать вас в неведении относительно реального положения дел. И не думайте, что никто не заметил и не оценил ваших усилий. Если бы не ваше деятельное участие, мальчишке было бы куда как хуже. Да и судороги эти… полагаю, ваша версия массажа помогает ему лучше любой физиотерапии.

— Держите ваши фантазии при себе, прошу вас, — огрызнулась Фем, неожиданно польщенная услышанным. Ну хоть на что-то сгодились эти невозможные типы: не сумев уберечь мальчика от беды, могли хотя бы оценить чужие усилия, направленные на то, чтобы справиться с ее последствиями. — И можете быть уверены: если вы попытаетесь подставить меня, я отвечу тем же.

— Договорились, — кивнул Тань. — Приятно было повстречаться с вами, Фемилити. И помните: вы обещали.

Фем торопливо пошла прочь, миновала ограду и перевела дыхание, лишь очутившись под защитой пышно разросшихся розовых кустов, обрамлявших дорожку у дома. Ей немедленно сделалось легче, хватило и того, что тяжелый взгляд мертвых глаз больше не касался ее кожи. Неужели все со-модификаты превращаются в ходячих покойников, стоит им потерять партнера?

Дни, оставшиеся до названного Танем срока, тянулись, как бесконечный кошмар. Спокойную уверенность смыло без следа, Фем дергалась от каждого звонка, от тревоги сох язык и дрожали пальцы. Она не могла найти в себе сил встретиться с Ашей, хоть и чувствовала, что он обижен и недоумевает; он звонил несколько раз, и всякий раз Фем вынуждена была говорить сухое «нет», потому что малейшая тень чувства, пробившаяся сквозь искусственную холодность, потащила бы за собой всю стену и стала бы причиной катастрофы. Фем давным-давно напилась бы снотворного и проспала весь оставшийся срок, но боялась потерять возможность влиять на ситуацию, если та вдруг потребует вмешательства. В конце концов она сама позвонила мальчику. Стояла глухая ночь, вылет же был назначен на утро, и по всему выходило, что Тань уже должен был поговорить с Ашей. Только вот о чем — о том, как Фем его предала или о том, как злобные космомедики зарезали его медицинский допуск, — это оставалось неизвестным.

Аша ответил сразу же. Видеорежим был включен, и Фем с глухой тоской увидела, как плотно сжаты губы, которые она привыкла видеть искусанными в кровь и раскрытыми в блаженстве. Теперь мальчик выглядел старше своих незначительных лет и вдобавок больным.

— Привет, — сказал он. Фем жадно ловила интонации, пытаясь хотя бы по ним определить, что именно причиняет мальчику боль. — Ты поздно.

— Я рано, — попыталась отшутиться Фем. — Вдруг проснулась и решила тебе позвонить. Ты… не очень хорошо выглядишь.

— Я отвратно выгляжу, — согласился Аша, сунул руку в волосы и дернул за пряди, будто пытался снять с себя несуществующий парик. — Фем, слушай… мы с тобой ни разу не говорили, как будем жить дальше. Это мы зря, конечно, но все как-то было не до того.

У Фем похолодело под сердцем, будто она проглотила кусочек мятного льда, и он теперь застрял, скребся внутри при каждом вдохе.

— Думаешь, сейчас самое время это обсуждать? — спросила она, поражаясь собственной глупости. У нее была такая тьма мужчин, она любила их всех, каждого по-своему, но все заканчивалось наутро, и ни разу она не теряла над собой контроля. А теперь вот… и хоть бы мальчик был чем-то сверхъестественным, каким-то сказочным принцем, но ведь нет — почти обычный юнец, только-только переставший быть подростком.

— Наверное, нет, — ответил Аша, чуть кривясь. Остатки судорожного синдрома порой все еще дергали его мышцы, но это уже больше походило на особенности мимики, а не на болезнь. — Но другого времени у меня, боюсь, не будет.

— Вот как, — сказала Фем, чтобы поскорей заговорить омерзительную тяжесть страха, прочно угнездившегося в животе. — Что же, ты будешь говорить, я — слушать.

— Ты злишься, — констатировал мальчик, и это была сущая правда. — Но я должен, понимаешь? Должен.

— Пока что, — холодно сообщила Фемилити, — я не понимаю ничего. Что ты должен и кому?

— Уехать, — тихо сказал Аша. — Парни не берут меня с собой, но это ничего не значит, я все равно не мог бы полететь. Не из-за здоровья и медкарты, а просто…

— Послушай, — не выдержала Фемилити, — я понимаю твои сложности, но нельзя ли по порядку?

Аша перевел дыхание и кивнул.

— Я получил письмо, — сказал он. — Эса признали пропавшим без вести, этот статус все равно что мертвый. Так мне сказал его адвокат. И прислал мне копию его завещания, Фем. Я даже не знал, что оно у него было.

Он помахал перед объективом маленьким квадратиком-носителем.

— Но вот оно. И Эс, он мало того что оставил мне часть своих денег, он — вот сукин сын! — прости, Фемилити, — он оставил мне кое-что на Гефесте. Мне придется туда полететь.

— Что именно он оставил тебе на Гефесте? — подозрительно поинтересовалась Фем. Аша красноречиво пожал плечами.

— Номер ячейки в банке и адрес. Все, больше он ничего не указал, только что я должен забрать содержимое и, как там… — он поморщился, вспоминая, — «управлять им по своему усмотрению». Черт его знает, что там, и я бы, наверное, не стал туда соваться, но адвокат мне сказал, что в комментариях к завещанию указано, что если по какой-либо причине я не приму это чертово имущество, его попросту утилизируют. А я слишком жадный, — он через силу усмехнулся.

Фем пожала плечами.

— Тогда тебе действительно следует лететь, — сказала она. — А при чем тут я?

Аша опустил глаза, на мгновение став очень похожим на себя-прежнего, глупого мальчика, боявшегося собственной тени.

— Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, — признался он. — Пожалуйста, поедем со мной? Я бы хотел, но ты не согласишься и будешь права. Предложи мне кто-нибудь скататься на Эттильни, ха!

— Ты хотел бы, чтоб я поехала с тобой на Гефест? — не веря собственным ушам, повторила Фем.

— Ну да. — Аша замялся. — Я… слушай, я понимаю, как это выглядит. Я сплю с тобой, а думаю о другом. Если теперь я еще приглашу тебя поехать ради Эсова наследства… да еще и не куда-нибудь, а на родную, чтоб ее, землю…

— На родные скалы, — поправила Фемилити, размышляя. Ей совершенно не хотелось возвращаться на Гефест, даже на пару дней — не хотелось, и все тут, — но мальчик доверял ей самое чувствительное и слабое из своих уязвимых мест, и хотя бы поэтому стоило подумать над его предложением.

— Я не очень понимаю, как соотносится наше будущее и эта поездка, — произнесла она, так и не приняв определенного решения. — Но если тебе очень нужно, чтобы я стояла рядом, когда ты будешь принимать это свое наследство, я постою.

— Нет, это уже излишний героизм, — бледно усмехнулся Аша. — Но вот о чем я хочу спросить: Фем, у нас серьезно? Спрашиваю просто чтоб быть уверенным, что мне не придется вернуться к закрытой двери. Честно говоря, я боюсь расставаться с тобой надолго, а до Гефеста и обратно — это месяц как минимум. Может, ты решишь, что я удрал и всякое такое. Понимаешь?

— А, вот в чем дело, — с неудовольствием заметила Фемилити. Ее разбирала почти иррациональная злость. — Не тревожься, Аша. Я способна дождаться — на самом деле, искусству ждать женщина учится прежде всех прочих. Лети с легким сердцем и не тревожься зря.

Аша замотал головой.

— Я не в том смысле, что стоит мне уехать, и ты тут же устроишь оргию.

— Да? — удивилась Фемилити. — А мне показалось, речь именно об этом.

— Нет. Правда, нет, — он замялся, потом с явным трудом выговорил. — Послушай, мне нужно закончить эту историю. Я должен. И ты ведь понимаешь, что я лечу на Гефест не за парой чеков с кучей нулей. Эс в жизни не оставил бы мне такого наследства, или я плохо его знаю. Я чувствую себя так, будто еду раскапывать проржавевший арсенал. Может быть, я себе надумал лишнего, но в любом случае я хочу закончить эту историю. И чувствую, что у меня есть шанс или перестать надеяться зря, или…

Он недоговорил, но Фемилити знала, о чем он молчит. Самый верный признак взросления — это способность самостоятельно удерживать себя от обольстительной прелести безумия. Именно это произошло с Ашей, и именно в этом была самая большая из его проблем.

— Полгода тому назад, — медленно произнесла Фемилити, — я была уверена, что стоит тебе выздороветь, и ты тут же ринешься куда-то, чтобы найти своего капитана.

— Полгода назад я и сам был уверен, — неохотно признался Аша. — А теперь не знаю, что хуже — малодушие или глупость. Мне страшно, Фем, мне действительно страшно. Если бы мне пришлось решать тогда, раньше, это было бы проще: я бы просто не думал. Полетел бы к черту на рога, лишь бы вытащить Эса. А теперь…

— Нормальная жизнь, — веско заметила Фемилити. — Ты ведь стремился именно к ней, и вот — теперь она у тебя есть.

— Теперь у меня есть ты, — хмуро сказал Аша. — Я много чего потерял, а по некоторым вещам до сих пор тоскую, но у меня есть ты, и дело тут не только в том, что мы спим вместе. Я даже ни разу не спросил тебя, может, ты это воспринимаешь как-нибудь иначе. — Как развлечение? — спросила Фемилити, потаенно торжествуя.

Аша кивнул.

— Вроде того, да, — он помялся еще немного и выпалил, — все-таки, скажи мне.

— Сказать что? — теперь Фемилити едва сдерживала улыбку. — Я понимаю, что ты хочешь услышать, но где гарантия, что я понимаю правильно?

Аша тяжело вздохнул.

— Одна беда с вами, женщинами, — заметил он. — Ну хорошо. Фем, мне можно будет вернуться к тебе после того, как я закончу на Гефесте?

— Знаешь, — сказала Фемилити, — это будет зависеть от того, что именно и как ты закончишь на Гефесте. Подозреваю, тебя там ждет как минимум один сюрприз, и нет никакой уверенности в том, что ты в итоге вспомнишь обо мне. Давай заключим сделку?

Аша поднял брови и уставился на нее с выражением почти комического удивления.

— Что, подпишем взаимное обязательство? — предположил он. — Боюсь себе представить этот документ.

Фем рассмеялась.

— Я тебя подожду, — пообещала она. — Но если ты вдруг решишь, что с тебя хватит и Глизе, и меня — соизволь сообщить мне об этом, чтобы я не ждала зря. Устроит?

— Как-то это мрачно, — подумав, заметил Аша. — А если вдруг ты решишь, что с тебя хватит и меня, и ожидания?

Фем ясно улыбнулась.

— Я позвоню, — сказала она. — Нет ничего хуже неуверенности в таких делах.

Провожать мальчика она не поехала, да он и не звал. Фемилити без лишних слов знала, что его ждет довольно скучный и долгий, несмотря на растворения, рейс. Гефест был маленькой планеткой в самом мрачном и холодном уголке галактики, и никому из туристов не приходило в голову отправляться туда за новыми впечатлениями. Оттого Фемилити почти не тревожилась за мальчика, уверенная в том, что против его способности на ровном месте влипать в неприятности будет играть сам характер обледенелой задницы мира. На Гефесте никогда ничего не случалось, если не брать в расчет снежные бури и вулканическую активность, да еще многотысячные заказы технического свойства, но и то, и другое, и третье случалось на ее родной планетке так часто, что стало нормой.

Аша вышел на связь только на восьмой день, и Фем с усмешкой поздравила его с прибытием.

— Рано радуешься, мы еще на орбите, — буркнул он; даже мельтешащее помехами изображение не могло скрыть оттенка его лица. Подлететь к Гефесту по гладкой траектории не удавалось, кажется, вообще никому, и никому не удастся впредь. В этом Фемилити была уверена.

— Внизу буря, да? — сочувственно спросила она. Аша кивнул.

— Третий час. И мы все висим и трясемся, а на судне, кажется, назревает бунт.

— Не говори мне, что ты зачинщик, — отозвалась Фемилити. — На Гефесте в таких стреляют без предупреждения. И я не шучу.

— А мне не до шуток, — Аша вздохнул и изобразил жалкую попытку улыбнуться. — Мне объяснили, конечно, что здесь всегда так болтает, но… а, ладно. Ни одно судно не летает вечно.

Фемилити узнала мрачную местную шутку и едва заметно усмехнулась.

— Думаю, — сказала она, — ты вполне мог бы прижиться на Гефесте. Но я надеюсь, что делать этого ты не станешь.

— Будь уверена, — отозвался Аша, помолчал и признался. — Я скучаю. Удивительно, как все-таки привыкаешь к тому, что вокруг все зелено, а рядом ты.

Фем отметила про себя, что в первую очередь мальчик упомянул планету, и ничуть не удивилась. Когда висишь в трясущейся коробке, по недоразумению считающейся судном для дальних перелетов, и вокруг тебя лед и чернота, нет ничего стыдного в том, что первым делом начинаешь тосковать по мягкой зелени Глизе, и только потом услужливая память подбрасывает воспоминание о теплоте человека, спящего рядом.

— Позвони мне, когда устроишься, — попросила она, намеренно намекая на близкое окончание разговора. Ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы мальчик занимал себя тоской вместо того, чтобы вертеть головой, глазеть по сторонам и ужасаться, как это принято у тех, кто впервые прилетает на Гефест. — И делай так, как тебе говорят местные, — добавила Фем. — Я понимаю, что это звучит ужасно занудно и тебе просто из чувства противоречия хочется сделать наоборот, но не вздумай.

— Ясно, — Аша кивнул. — Да ну, не такой же я болван. Мне по дороге успели рассказать кучу ужасов про бури, черный снег, волков-мутантов, внезапно просыпающиеся под ногами вулканы и замерзающих на ходу людей. Что из этого правда?

— Вулканы — вранье, — честно ответила Фем. — Они не просыпаются внезапно. Делай выводы насчет всего остального.

Аша уважительно присвистнул. Фем искренне надеялась, что этого уважения хватит для того, чтобы мальчик не выскочил, к примеру, за пределы зоны обогрева, или не решил погулять в сумерки, или…

Она поймала себя на том, что нечаянно придумывает один ужасный сценарий за другим, словно мать-архаистка, и усилием воли заставила себя оставить это занятие. Увлечение — это хорошо, влюбленность — тоже, но избыток любого чувства превращает человека в безумца. Вешая трубку, Фемилити чувствовала грусть и облегчение разом.

Парой дней спустя от этой смеси осталась сосущая сердце тревога. Фемилити могла предположить, что мальчик временно сошел с ума от вида черных от пепла снежных бурь, но не до такой степени, чтобы не связаться с ней хотя бы на вторые сутки. Попробовав дозвониться, Фем поняла причину этого молчания, и это тоже было почти в порядке вещей. Почти. На Гефесте бушевала очередная погодная девиация, отрезавшая планету от всех населенных миров, и это было неприятно, но объяснимо, ничего страшного…

Только вот Фемилити Торп чувствовала, что дело худо. И пробившись, спустя три дня усилий, сквозь утихающие помехи, ничуть не удивилась тому, что сообщил ей официального вида субъект.

Вид субъекта, к слову сказать, красноречиво свидетельствовал о незавершившемся цейтноте: красные, как у кролика, глаза щурились на Фем сквозь лечебные очки, форма казалась измятой и пыльной, как это бывает с одеждой, которую человек носил, не снимая, несколько дней кряду.

— Не могу поверить, — сказала Фемилити. — Он ведь даже не гефестианец. Это просто невозможно, офицер… простите, я не вижу вашего шеврона.

— Лейтенант Фор-о-Смит, — автоматически представился собеседник, охлопал себя по карманам и покачал головой. — Придется вам поверить мне на слово, мэм. Боюсь, за последние трое суток пропажей шеврона дело не ограничилось.

— Вы ведь из тех Фор-о-Смитов, что живут у старой карьерной разработки? — сощурившись, припомнила Фемилити. — Из молодых, конечно. Я помню вашего дедушку.

Прием сработал: лейтенант стянул с себя очки и перестал смотреть на Фемилити тем характерным взглядом, каким обитатели Гефеста смотрят на всех прочих жителей вселенной. Почувствовав настоящее внимание, Фемилити вцепилась в Фор-о-Смита мертвой хваткой.

— Послушайте, — сказала она, не давая парню опомниться, — этот Ривз — не простой турист. Боюсь добавить вам проблем, но он из космолетчиков, и довольно известных. Я о нем писала статью, не читали?

Фор-о-Смит посмотрел на нее с полным отчаянием во взгляде.

— Мисс Торп… — начал он.

— Фемилити.

— Фемилити, — он кивнул. — Поверьте, нам тут не до чтения. Господи, да я бы и на вызов не ответил, если бы мне не сказали, что вы из «Галактик ньюс». Чертовы журналисты… ох, простите. Я же не знал, что вы тоже с Гефеста.

— Я тоже терпеть не могу журналистов, — призналась Фем. — И звоню не ради статьи, а как частное лицо. Этот мальчик — мой друг, на Гефесте у него были дела, и я меньше всего на свете ожидала, что он пропадет в буре.

Фор-о-Смит развел руками.

— Ваш друг совершеннолетний дееспособный гражданин, — объяснил он. — Его стандартно предупредили по прибытии, он покивал и подписал бумаги. Более того, он вполне благополучно добрался до мотеля, снял номер, переночевал, а наутро сказал портье, что едет в банк. Пауль говорит… э-э-э, то есть служащий банка подтвердил: ваш Ривз доехал до него, ознакомился с какими-то конфиденциальными бумагами и уехал. Штормовое предупреждение тогда уже сняли, никто ведь не ожидал того, что буря вернется в тот же день.

— Но она вернулась, — сказала Фем. Фор-о-Смит кивнул.

— Она — да, а ваш мальчишка — нет. Портье только к вечеру сообразил, что дело худо, позвонил нам, но буря уже была такая, что носу не высунешь. Мне очень жаль.

— Послушайте, — сказала Фем. — Ваш Пауль должен был дать мальчику адрес. Даже если он будет очень упираться, а он будет, это ведь личная информация, Аше просто некуда больше деться на Гефесте. Он и приехал-то ради того, чтобы там оказаться. Подозреваю, это какой-нибудь ангар, но никаких логических аргументов у меня нет, просто предчувствие.

— Ясно, — Фор-о-Смит побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Фемилити, вы ведь понимаете, что я принимаю ваш звонок вопреки инструкции. Не хочу вас расстраивать, но ваш друг, скорее всего, мертв. Говорю вам это только для того, чтобы вы не надеялись зря.

— Вы плохо его знаете, — сухо ответила Фемилити. — И я буду вам очень благодарна, если вы снова пойдете вопреки инструкции, когда я позвоню вам вечером, чтоб узнать, что вы нашли и нашли ли. В противном случае мне придется приехать. Или попросить приехать одного из моих братьев.

Фор-о-Смит зябко поежился.

— Вы ведь из тех Торпов, я имею в виду, тех самых Торпов? — мрачно спросил он.

— А вы знаете других? — Фемилити вскинула брови. — До вечера, лейтенант.

Фор-о-Смит позвонил ей, не дожидаясь вечера. Фемилити только-только успокоилась, но лишь в той степени, чтобы не зарычать в трубку. На приличное выражение лица ее не хватало: дистресс, как водится, проходил у нее куда тяжелее стресса.

— Надеюсь, я не вытащил вас из ванной, — быстро сказал Фор-о-Смит. — И прежде чем вы приметесь звонить братьям, позвольте сказать вам, что новости, гм, неопределенные. Не плохие и не хорошие. Или хорошие и плохие разом, решать вам.

— Говорите, — выдохнула Фем. Ярость ее почти улеглась, но если бы было возможно, Фемилити с превеликим удовольствием дала бы ей ход. Останавливали ее только соображения безопасности: остановиться всегда тяжелее, чем не начинать вообще.

— Трупа мы не нашли, — сказал Фор-о-Смит. — Это хорошая новость. Пауль долго рассказывал мне о своих инструкциях, но какого черта, я не собираюсь оставаться в одиночестве. Вашему парню оставили наследство, вы в курсе?

— В курсе, — Фемилити кивнула. — Номер от ячейки и адрес.

— Угу, — Фор-о-Смит помедлил и продолжил. — Вы оказались правы, это был ангар. А в ячейке — код доступа или что-то в этом роде. Я почти не сомневаюсь, что именно код, но Пауль, как вы понимаете, не может впрямую признаться, что смотрел клиенту через плечо. Мы отправились в этот чертов ангар, и я ожидал, что найду там замерзшего мертвеца, но ничего подобного. Вы не поверите, но…

— Там был корабль, — как о чем-то решенном, сказала Фем. Фор-о-Смит воззрился на нее и медленно кивнул.

— Там был корабль, — подтвердил он, сделав акцент на «был». — Остались следы старта. Местность удаленная, ваш парень приехал туда на попутном грузовом флаере. Мы допросили водителя, и он клянется, что высадил его до того, как услышал штормовое, так что с этой стороны он чист…

— По крайней мере по закону к нему не придерешься, — констатировала Фем, — но это и не нужно. Я хочу не крови, а живого мальчишку обратно.

— Должен вас разочаровать, — Фор-о-Смит действительно выглядел расстроенным. — Малец добрался до ангара и стартовал, а наземные службы его прохлопали — буря же. Честно говоря…

— Молчите, — быстро сказала Фем. — Ни слова больше. Я знаю, о чем вы, и…

— Мэм, — растерянно произнес Фор-о-Смит, — да ведь вы…

— Да, — ожесточенно вытирая глаза, подтвердила Фемилити, — об этом я тоже знаю. Скажите мне, обломков не нашли, конечно же?

Фор-о-Смит помотал головой.

— Но шансов… — снова начал он, и Фем молча показала ему кулак.

— Если вдруг что-нибудь станет известно, — справившись с голосом, сказала она, — вы?..

— Конечно. — Фор-о-Смит сказал это так, что Фемилити поверила. — Он вам очень дорог, этот парень? Ох, простите. Я трое суток не спал, и в ближайшие несколько часов мне эта радость тоже не светит.

Да, — подумала Фемилити. — Да, мне тоже.

Она заснула, впрочем, и довольно скоро: стоило лишь остаться одной и добраться до бутылки той отравы, которую они так и не допили тогда, целый миллион лет тому назад. Фемилити выпила ее, как воду, задохнулась, из зажмурившихся глаз потекли слезы — и тут ее, наконец-то, прорвало окончательно. Она рыдала, пока не уснула, и сон этот был тяжел и горек.

— Не может быть, — сказал Ро. Фемилити слышала его слова, но совершенно не испытывала эмоций; крепкий коктейль из успокаивающих трав, ставший ежевечерним ритуалом, знал свое дело. Будь иначе, и она начала бы хохотать нездоровым, шалым смехом — слишком уж реакция Ро была похожа на ее собственную. — Вы что-то путаете, мадам.

За его спиной виднелись крашеные серой краской стены, белые высокие полки, контейнеры лекарств — стандартный вид медблока изнутри. Фем подумалось, что Ро не мог бы выбрать лучшего фона для того, чтобы изобразить чрезвычайно занятого профи, вынужденного отрываться от дел ради какой-то ерунды, даже если бы захотел.

— Мне прислать вам официальное заключение? — ядовито уточнила она. — Или вы предпочтете узнать о том, что я не лгу, через год, когда вернетесь?

— Не нужно истерик, — потребовал Ро. — Выкладывайте с самого начала… нет, подождите. Тань!

Призванный воплем мертвец появился незамедлительно. Фемилити глядела на него, не испытывая ничего, кроме легкой щекотки беспокойства.

— Аша, — сказала она, — вполне вероятно, мертв. Но мне не слишком в это верится. Ваша чертова интрига не сработала, Тань, но я не в претензии — вина в основном моя.

Она рассказала о произошедшем, удерживаясь на грани между подробным изложением обстоятельств и приличествующей случаю краткости рассказа, перевела дыхание и выжидательно уставилась на собеседников. Те молчали.

— Ну? — поторопила Фемилити. — Вы собираетесь что-нибудь делать с этим или пришлете цветы на гражданскую панихиду?

Пилоты переглянулись.

— Идите вы к дьяволу, Фемилити, — сказал Тань. В голове у Фем в долю секунды сложилась целая череда образов: контракт, сумма неустойки, бывший член экипажа, от которого, кажется, только что удалось отделаться самым надежным из способов…

Она задохнулась. Искусственное мятно-зеленое спокойствие трескалось, лавина ярости готовилась хлынуть наружу, и тут Тань сказал:

— Мы зададим нулевые координаты. А вам, мэм, придется изрядно потрудиться, чтобы вытащить нас обратно. На вас можно положиться, не поймите мои слова как непристойный намек?

Ярость все-таки плеснула, но была изрядно разбавлена изумлением и странным, необъяснимым весельем.

— Говорите, — сказала Фем. — Я сделаю что нужно.

— Машиной было бы быстрее, — заметил коммутатор голосом Ро. Перед тем, как швырнуть его на сиденье рядом с собой, Фемилити перевела незамолкающую коробку в режим трансляции.

— Машиной было бы до первого столба, — огрызнулась она. — Я слишком нервничаю. А когда нервничаю — начинаю лепить дурацкие ошибки. Надеюсь, у вас более совершенный генотип.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — в тон ей нахамил Ро. — Где вы сейчас, Фемилити?

Она защелкала клавишами, выставляя маршрут и тщательно избегая тех воздушных коридоров, в которых порой скапливались настоящие полетные пробки.

— Общегражданский ангар, — ответила она. — На углу шестидесятой улицы и проспекта Завоеваний Мира.

— А, — Ро явно сверился с картой. — Вам нужен международный космопорт. Аэрокаром это часа три вместе с проверкой и ожиданием. Успеете поспать.

Аэрокар плавно оторвался от захвата, поднялся на первую высоту и выплыл из-под сводчатого перекрытия наружу, в зелень и солнце ясного дня. Фем отдала бы что угодно ради того, чтобы прямо сейчас увидеть вместо этой пасторали множество слепящих безмолвных звезд. Оказаться бы рядом, голыми руками вытащить сумасшедшего мальчишку из небытия, отвесить пару оплеух, а потом… она не знала, что потом.

— Мне не хочется, — сказала она, откидываясь на сиденьи. — И я надеюсь, ваши коллеги не выбрали именно этот момент, чтоб хорошенько отдохнуть.

— Ну почему же, — любезно оскалился Ро. Она не видела его лица, но интонации были совершенно недвусмысленны. — Мы все тут необычайно весело и активно отдыхаем, мадам.

Ее аэрокар прошел мимо гигантских секвой, обрамлявших аллею, и оказался на широкой прямой. Отсюда до космопорта было еще лететь и лететь. Фемилити закурила.

— Подведем итоги, — сказала она. — Мне нужно добраться до порта, залогиниться под вашим командным доступом, потребовать у Мэри открыть ангар с любым из арестованных суден. Что это за суда, скажите на милость? Я впервые слышу о таких.

— Ничего удивительного, — фыркнул Ро. — Это своеобразный резерв. Вы удивитесь, если узнаете, сколько народу даже в наши дни пытается заработать, провозя контрабанду. Это весьма экстремальное развлечение, и в восьми случаях из десяти оно заканчивается арестом и судом.

Фемилити неопределенно хмыкнула.

— То есть двое из десяти все-таки ухитряются заработать? — спросила она. Из коммутатора донесся короткий смешок.

— Именно. По местным законам контрабандисты подлежат немедленному аресту, а их имущество, включая и товар, и само судно — конфискации в пользу Глизе. Очень удобно для местных. Для нас, впрочем, тоже. Потребуете любое из суден, конфискованных не позже, чем три-четыре года тому назад. Мэри выкатит вам счет за аренду и страховку. Перешлите его нам. Я оплачу и пошлю вам подтверждение об оплате, вы перебросите его Мэри и еще через пару часов сможете подняться на борт.

— Господи, — негромко сказала Фемилити. У нее голова шла кругом от того, как быстро все это происходило — казалось, только минуту назад она рыдала в собственную подушку, а теперь она летела бог знает куда, и на слезы не было времени, да и не хотелось рыдать. Ро, невиданное дело, никак не комментировал миг ее явной слабости, зеленое море парка Уэллса, одного из самых больших парков Глизе, проплывало под нею. — Боже, — повторила она. — Настоящее безумие.

Ро негромко рассмеялся, и Фемилити с удивлением отметила, что ей нравится этот звук. Не иронически-злобное хихиканье, а что-то вроде общей шутки, понятной лишь сообщникам.

— Кружит голову, а? — заметил Ро. — Осторожней, мадам. К этому коктейлю привыкают с первого глотка, говорю вам это как врач и как пациент.

Фем хотелось смеяться, но она сдержалась, подозревая, что этот смех вряд ли будет признаком душевного здоровья.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, возвращаясь к теме разговора. — Я поднимусь на борт — и что? Ваш Тань увильнул от ответа. Где он сейчас?

— Дымится от натуги, высчитывая координаты выхода, — сообщил Ро. — Если мы сумеем оказаться в Вальгалле, нельзя будет задать всем судам одну и ту же точку створа. Придется передоверить расчеты самим судам и держать хотя бы десяток точек про запас. Будем надеяться, этого хватит.

— Не заговаривайте мне зубы, — потребовала Фемилити. — И учтите — я не полезу в прямой коннект. Меня сожжет в первые пять секунд, а это…

— Без паники, — скомандовал Ро. — Никто вас и не заставит лезть в судовое Имя. Установите связь с нашим судном — я объясню, как именно, — и взлетите.

У Фем екнуло сердце. То, что казалось вполне осуществимым в теории, на практике превращалось в авантюру, несомненно, опаснейшую в ее жизни. Это пугало до судорог, но еще страшнее был собственный азарт, почти восторг, с которым не было сладу.

— А вы уверены, что не размажете меня о ближайший орбитальный спутник? — спросила она, стараясь напомнить себе о благоразумии. — Я впервые в жизни слышу и об этом.

— Ничего страшного, — ехидно ответил Ро, — вы еще не старая женщина, и в вашей жизни есть место новому. Дистанционно поднять чужой корабль и вывести его в нужную точку пространства — задача для штурмана экстракласса. У нас есть такой.

«Тань», — подумала Фемилити. Невидимые волоски на ее предплечьях поднялись дыбом, во рту пересохло. Она понимала, что ему нет никакого резона убивать ее, по крайней мере сейчас, слишком уж дорогим и сложным вышел бы такой способ, но довериться этому живому мертвецу — это было на пределе ее сил. Возможно, и за этим пределом.

— Учтите, — сказала Фемилити. — Если ваш экстраклассный штурман нечаянно вильнет моим судном в сторону, я еще успею послать сообщение семье. И это будет сообщение с отдаленными и крайне неприятными для вашей компании последствиями. Говорю это, чтобы расставить все точки над и и более не возвращаться к этой теме.

— Принято, — отозвался Ро, и добавил с нескрываемым уважением, — а вы параноик, Фемилити. Но мне нравится. Теперь я вас вынужден покинуть на час-полтора — вам как раз хватит времени, чтобы передохнуть. Послушайте музыку, это расслабляет.

Фемилити едва не выругалась. Ро, очевидно, с легкостью читал ее настроение, и рассмеялся в ответ.

— Не сердитесь, — попросил он. — Просто нам нужно очень многое высчитать. Будь здесь Эс, он бы справился быстрее, но… словом, долг призывает меня покинуть прекрасную леди и заняться насущными проблемами. Вы не передумаете и не вернетесь с полдороги?

— Непременно, — ядовито ответила Фемилити. — Именно в эту секунду я разворачиваю кар и отправляюсь домой, выращивать петунии.

Ро одобрительно хмыкнул и оборвал связь. Когда он снова объявился на линии, Фемилити как раз заканчивала общаться с Мэри, и пот лил с нее ручьем. Данные, присланные Танем, чертова компьютерная диспетчер сожрала, не подавившись, но Фем то и дело вздрагивала, в тревоге ожидая воя полицейских сирен. В принципе, не такое уж это было великое преступление — все равно, что воспользоваться чужой банковской картой, когда у владельца нет времени самому снять деньги, — но Фемилити трясло и лихорадило.

— Ваш запрос принят, — сказала Мэри. — Примерное время ожидания — минута.

Минута показалась Фемилити тягучей и соленой от страха. Она снова закурила, стряхивая пепел в мини-утилизатор.

— Подтверждение оплаты получено, — послышалось из динамиков. — Ангар восемь, блок Омега-пять. Прошу вас сообщить предварительное время вылета.

— Минутку, — попросила Фемилити, понятия не имевшая, что отвечать на этакий вопрос. Она набрала Ро и ждала, притопывая от нетерпения.

— Время, — потребовала она, едва лишь Ро ответил. — Ваша механическая барышня требует время вылета. По-моему, она уже считает меня кретинкой, и я не могу ее винить.

— Какая вам разница, кем она вас считает? — Ро, судя по звуку, продолжал печатать что-то. — Скажите, что будете вылетать через пару часов, когда схлынет основной поток. Там сейчас час пик, верно?

Фемилити выглянула наружу, где бок о бок теснились суда.

— Похоже на то, — она переключила канал и слово в слово повторила то, что посоветовал ей Ро, затем переключилась обратно. — Кажется, сработало.

Зеленый яркий блик моргал на мониторе, подтверждая разрешение спуститься и принять деятельное участие в безумной авантюре, и Фемилити принялась по миллиметру спускаться к посадочным полосам. Управлять каром было куда легче, чем любым из гигантов, толпившихся вокруг, но с Фем сошло сто потов прежде чем она ступила на твердую землю.

«Я здесь как горошина», — думала она, стараясь не давать панике шансов. Ощущение нереальности происходящего, верный признак испуга, не давало Фемилити потерять над собой контроль. — «Того и гляди кто-нибудь раздавит, не посмотрев внимательно по сторонам, а я и не замечу».

Ангар был похож на гигантский улей, сквозь леток-ворота которого то и дело выныривали жужжащие суетливые пчелы. Фемилити завертела головой, определяя нужный номер, и с облегчением вошла под серые металлические своды. Шум, снаружи терпимый, внутри почти оглушал, и Фемилити пришлось объясняться с охранником без помощи Ро; в таком гуле она и себя-то слышала с трудом.

Оказавшись, наконец, внутри судна, она обнаружила три пропущенных звонка, ехидно ухмыльнулась и почти окончательно успокоилась. Не она одна тут сходила с ума от беспокойства.

— Где вас носит, мадам? — возмущенно поинтересовался Ро, стоило ей набрать номер. — Неужели перед путешествием вы решили пойти за покупками и так увлеклись процессом, что…

— Вы можете так бесконечно? — прервала его Фем. Ро замолчал.

— Практически — да, — сказал он наконец. — Вы в рубке?

Фем как раз стояла перед дверью. Услышав вопрос, она сделала последний шаг — или первый, как посмотреть.

— Да, — ответила она. — Тут все совершенно мне незнакомо. С чего начинать?

— Запустите системы, — скомандовал Ро. — Мэри сообщила мне модель судна, так что вам нечего опасаться. Когда сядете в кресло, слева от вас на приборной панели окажется длинный зеленый прямоугольник.

«Он словно говорит с умственно неполноценным ребенком», — подумала Фемилити. — «И я не против. То есть это было бы возмутительно, будь ситуация нормальной, но сейчас это как нельзя более кстати. По крайней мере, не нажму ничего лишнего.»

— Вижу, — она опустилась в кресло. — Кстати, по пути сюда я попала в чудовищный затор. Не думала, что космопорт Глизе — такое перенаселенное место. Вашему штурману придется очень постараться.

— Не беспокойтесь, — послышался голос Таня. Фем вздрогнула, но почти сразу одернула себя. Давно пора было расстаться с дурацкими страхами, порожденными ее фантазией. — У меня давняя дружба с Мэри, так что она обеспечит вам зеленую полосу. Нажимайте на прямоугольник. Да, Фемилити, чуть не забыл…

Фем едва не заскрежетала зубами. Она так и держала палец у самой кнопки, ожидая, когда Тань соизволит закончить свои указания.

— Да? — спросила она самым светским тоном.

— Прямо под вами, — мягко сообщил Тань, — я имею в виду, под вашей правой ладонью, если вы положите руку на подлокотник кресла, находится устройство экстренной эвакуации. Оно приводится в действие одиночным нажатием и голосовым подтверждением, и я не думаю, что вы сможете случайно его запустить, но так, на всякий случай — постарайтесь не сделать этого. Вас укачивает?

— Что? — Фемилити оглядела указанное устройство. Утопленную в мягкой обшивке панель было почти невозможно использовать случайно; тем не менее предупреждение было своевременным.

— Вас укачивает? — терпеливо повторил Тань. — При старте может сильно трясти — на самом деле, трясет почти всегда, — так что если у вас слабый вестибулярный аппарат, я советовал бы вам принять адаптоген. Круглые пилюли в гнезде С в аптечке. Аптечка должна быть в стойке под приборной панелью, квадратная серая коробка с красным крестом.

— Вижу, — подтвердила Фем. — Нет, меня не укачивало — по крайней мере до сих пор.

Она нажала зеленый прямоугольник, и судно вокруг нее завибрировало. Это было довольно страшно, чувствовать себя внутри огромной механической штуки, лишь теоретически подвластной человеку, и Фем обругала себя на чем свет стоит. Несмотря на отсутствие соответствующей модификации, она вполне могла бы научиться хотя бы основам — но раньше не видела в том необходимости, а теперь…

— Сейчас придет сообщение о проверке систем, — предупредил Тань. — Я не знаю, какой интерфейс установлен на этом конкретном судне, так что…

— Внимание, — послышалось откуда-то. Отовсюду, так было точнее. Металлизированный голос свидетельствовал о том, что это конкретное судно не из новейших моделей — те говорили почти как люди. — Идет проверка систем обеспечения судна.

Одна за другой на приборной панели зажигались зеленые звезды. Фемилити глядела на них во все глаза, зачарованная этим постепенным преображением.

— Кажется, я начинаю вас понимать, — пробормотала она. Механический голос сообщил ей о том, что судно готово к вылету, системы в норме, прошу задать маршрут.

— Подождите-ка, — вмешался Тань прежде, чем она спросила, куда они, собственно, летят. — Дайте сигнал отмены действия. Я сам вас поведу, для этого мне нужен полный доступ к системам. Вам придется дать свое подтверждение, и после этого сможете отдыхать.

После целой серии подсказок Фемилити сделала то, что требовалось, и механический голос умолк. В этом молчании слышалось возмущение. Фем показалось, что командная система негодует из-за чужого вмешательства.

— Я вам советую пристегнуться, Фемилити, — вежливо предложил Тань. — Ремни расположены стандартным образом…

— Я не совсем идиотка, — отрезала Фемилити. — Понимаю, в это сложно поверить, но…

— Не нужно, — мягко попросил Тань. — Я вовсе не подвергаю сомнению ваши способности и ум. Просто я дотошный зануда, и вы мне нужны живой, целой и без шишки на лбу. Согласны?

— На что? — Фемилити застегнула на себе последний ремень. — Я готова. Но без шишек будет лучше, тут вы правы.

— Вот и ладненько, — отозвался Тань. Рубка вокруг нее завибрировала, тряска делалась все сильней. Фемилити чуть не замутило. За окнами промелькнули стены ангара, и сквозь фильтры хлынул солнечный свет. — Не боитесь?

— Не болтайте, — хмуро попросила Фемилити. — Отвлечетесь — шишкой дело не ограничится.

Тань послушно замолчал, и некоторое время Фемилити смотрела на то, как уходят вниз и назад застывшие суда. Мэри не подвела, обеспечив зеленый коридор, и Фем невольно задумалась о том, каким способом Тань сумел очаровать эту диспетчера. Впрочем, какая разница?

Чем выше она поднималась, тем легче делалось на душе. Суда, толпившиеся под нею, уже казались скоплением странных блестящих муравьев, и Фем едва подавила дурацкое желание показать им язык.

— Что со мной такое? — спросила она вслух. — Я как будто выпила. Или, ммм… приняла что-нибудь.

— Тань, включи видеорежим, — распорядился Ро, и в следующую секунду его узкие серые глаза впились в Фемилити с экрана-визора. — Зрачки в норме. Вам просто весело или есть еще жалобы?

— Вообще-то я не жаловалась, — ответила Фемилити. — Веселье уже тоже, кажется, сошло на нет. Вы всегда так портите чужое настроение?

— Только когда подозреваю гипероксигенацию, — сухо ответил Ро. — Но это просто занятная форма, в которой выражается ваш страх. Держите себя в руках, Фемилити, мне бы не хотелось кормить вас успокоительными.

— А как вам это удастся, хотела бы я знать? — фыркнула Фемилити, но это была последняя попытка бунта. Она действительно взяла себя в руки, как только судно вышло на орбиту и ушло еще дальше, от нежно-зеленого скруглившегося края Глизе прочь, сквозь радужную полоску атмосферы в чернильную темноту. Трясти перестало, и Фемилити с ужасом и восторгом поняла, что единственная ниточка, связывающая ее с прочим человечеством, протянута через систему связи, и если та отчего-то выйдет из строя…

Я буду лететь вечно, — подумала она. — Или до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не услышит сигнал бедствия и не подберет меня.

— Я забыла спросить, — сказала она. — Тут вообще есть вода, припасы — что-нибудь?

— Стандартный паек в кладовке при камбузе, — ответил Тань, слегка улыбаясь. — И уже можно встать из кресла. Я бы вам советовал поспать. Мы сейчас на полной скорости идем к вам. Если повезет, прибудем через пару часов, и тогда уж будет не до сна.

Фемилити кивнула, поднялась из кресла и с удовольствием потянулась. Тань мгновенно отвел взгляд. Только тут до Фемилити дошло, что она до сих пор одета в явно неподходящем стиле: длинное легкое платье явно не создавалось для хождения по лесенкам и узким пыльным коридорам.

— Стандартный комбез может быть в какой-нибудь из кают, — задумчиво ответил Тань на ее вопрос. — В крайнем случае Ро одолжит вам свою хирургическую робу.

Ро, не отвлекаясь от расчетов, продемонстрировал Таню непристойный жест. Фемилити захохотала.

— Я начинаю понимать, — повторила она, — что Аша нашел в космосе… и в вас.

— А вы щедры на комплименты, — отозвался Ро. В его голосе Фем послышалось недовольство, направленное, впрочем, не на нее. — Будет приятно поболтать с вами потом, когда все закончится — но сейчас, увы…

Да он же ревнует, — поняла Фемилити, пытаясь для себя определить, кто из этой парочки ей менее антипатичен. Ро был чудовищем, но и Тань тоже, так что она пришла к выводу, что их связь вполне равноценна.

— Тогда до связи, — сказала она и отправилась осматривать корабль. Полтора десятка перелетов, пришедшихся на ее долю в прошлом, не дали ей и сотой части того, что она узнала за эту короткую прогулку. В салон еду и напитки приносили стюарды, а несанкционированные хождения по подсобным помещениям не только не приветствовались, а были запрещены, и оттого Фемилити делалось еще веселей. Безнаказанность и одиночество дурманили голову, найденный в чьем-то шкафу старый комбез чуть не вызвал приступ хохота — в него Фемилити можно было бы завернуть как минимум трижды, — а капсула-койка, обитая изнутри мягкой искусственной кожей, показалась ей чем-то средним между уютной камерой для безумца и искусственной маткой гигантских размеров.

Фем все-таки улеглась и попыталась уснуть. От обивки шел отчетливый запах химикалий, но он успокаивал, а не раздражал, и постепенно она погрузилась в неспокойный, прохладный и чуть тревожный сон, каким спит человек, твердо уверенный в том, что время его пробуждения будет зависеть от внешних обстоятельств.

Стыковочный толчок ее не разбудил. Фем не проснулась бы и от более сильного сотрясения, но мгновенно открыла глаза и подскочила в своей мягкой колыбели, едва лишь на ее лицо легла чужая тень.

Тань отступил назад так же быстро, как она села, и предупреждающе выставил ладони.

— Все хорошо, — быстро сказал он, будто успокаивал нервное животное. — Все в порядке. Извините, если напугал.

— Ничего, — Фемилити потрясла головой, прогоняя сон, и поднялась, избегая смотреть на Таня. — Я не… а, неважно. Хотела сказать, обычно у меня железные нервы, просто сейчас все вдруг стало по-другому. Понимаете?

— Кажется, — Тань медленно кивнул. — Но вы привыкнете. Все привыкают. Идемте-ка в рубку, я заварил чаю. Утрясем дальнейшие планы.

— Мне казалось, все уже решено, — удивилась Фем. — Вы отправляете свое судно за Ашей, а сами остаетесь здесь. Если вы рассчитали правильно, застрявшие в Вальгалле корабли дрейфуют без управления. Они примут внешний сигнал как приказ и сменят курс на новые точки выхода. Вы ведь сами излагали мне этот план, и на мой дилетантский взгляд он авантюрен, но логичен.

— Так, да не так, — пробормотал Тань. — Видите ли, Фемилити, кому-то из нас придется отправиться туда.

Фем уставилась на него.

— В Вальгаллу? — спросила она, испытывая острое желание потрясти головой.

— В Вальгаллу, — подтвердил Тань. — Понимаете, Фемилити, все дело тут в устойчивости коннекта. Пока капитан жив и связан с корабельным Именем, судно будет в первую очередь слушаться именно его приказов. Если точнее — того последнего приказа, который был отдан в момент растворения. Вы понимаете, о чем я?

Фем не хотелось понимать, но пришлось.

— Хотите сказать, без капитана на борту ваше судно не сможет передать достаточно сильный сигнал? — спросила она. — Но это же безумие. Что, если ваша теория неверна, или что-нибудь пойдет не так? Вы рискуете не только судном, вы…

— Да какого черта, — весело сказал Тань. — Долгое ожидание — не самая дурная участь в мире, и если не получится в этот раз и у нас — рано или поздно получится у кого-то поумней. Фем, давайте не будем заранее хоронить удачу.

— Кто тут говорит об удаче, — она покачала головой. — Думаете, если вам удастся, это будет засчитано в сумму долга?

Тань приостановился, глядя на нее узкими желтыми глазами, глазами зверя, почуявшего кровь.

— Вы, должно быть, хорошо поладите с Ро, — заметил он. — По некоторым вопросам вы проявляете трогательное единодушие. Да, я хочу вернуть этот чертов долг, прежде всего себе — что в этом плохого?

— Ничего, — Фемилити дернула губами. — Если только из желания покончить с чувством вины вы не свернете себе шею. Вам, возможно, и станет легче, но помощью это не назовешь.

Невероятно, но Тань снова развеселился.

— Я буду крайне осторожен, — заверил он, едва сдерживая ухмылку. — Обещаю. Мне, вы не поверите, нравится жить, хоть последние месяцы и оказались нелегкими. Теперь идемте.

Коммутатор в его кармане снова тихо вякнул. Ро, — поняла Фем. Это Ро звонит. И уже не в первый раз, должно быть. Хочет знать, чем мы тут занимаемся наедине, черт бы нас побрал. И ведь он не дурак, предполагающий, что мужчина и женщина, оказавшись наедине, немедленно предадутся буйным радостям эроса, но ревность сильнее его.

Она кивнула и пошла вперед. Платье шелестело вокруг ее ног, подол его окончательно измялся.

— Я все-таки надеюсь, — сказала она, едва увидав Ро, перебиравшего стопку черновых расчетов в поисках нужного, — что вы передумаете насчет хирургической робы. Если нужно, я могу даже попросить.

Ро оглядел ее с ног до головы и мотнул головой.

— Не нужно этих жертв, — сказал он. — Потерпите еще полчаса, ладно?

Он нашел, наконец, нужный лист и передал его одному из клонов; тот, склонившись над клавиатурой, вносил данные в бортовой компьютер с внушающей уважение скоростью. Второй клон, насколько Фем могла понять, проверял уже внесенное, ища ошибки.

— Ну что, — Ро колко поглядел на всех собравшихся и потер висок. — Мы готовы. Я бы прописал всем нам по смирительной рубашке, но так уж случилось, что я и сам в деле, так что вопрос нашей психической полноценности поднимать не станем. Есть дела поважнее.

Он снова потер висок, и Фем решила, что это что-то вроде тика. Вряд ли врач, у которого действительно болит голова, предпочтет мучиться, а не принять пилюлю.

— Спорим? — вдруг спросил один из клонов, и на секунду его лицо озарилось почти мальчишеской улыбкой. — Кому идти. Бросим монетку или потянем жребий?

Тань покачал головой.

— Никаких жребиев, — сказал он. — Вы совсем, что ли? Иду я.

— Если ты ожидаешь, что я сейчас примусь топать ногами и кричать «нет, нет, только не это» — ошибаешься, — предупредил Ро. — По-моему, тебе все равно не жизнь без драгоценного сомодификата, так что…

— Нас двое, — возразил один из клонов. — Если что-то пойдет не так, будет на один шанс больше поправить дело.

— Брось, — Тань начал злиться, и оттого говорил еще медленней и мягче, чем обычно. — Вы на одной волне друг с другом, а я с Эсом. Так у кого больше шансов?

— Мы ведь не будем устраивать дурацкое голосование? — спросила Фемилити и сама вздрогнула от звука собственного голоса. — Это идиотство.

Тань кивнул.

— Иду я, — сказал он. — С вас, ребята, вылизать всю систему так, чтобы судно не развалилось, когда я пойду обратно. И кстати, куда вы будете выводить Эса? Он на военнике, притом совершенно чокнутом, если верить Аше.

— Мы нашли более-менее пустынный кусок космоса. Встречный вопрос — на чем сейчас Аша? — Ро скривился, как от кислого. — Фемилити?

— Понятия не имею, — Фем покачала головой. — Ангар был стандартный, что-то очень крупное туда бы не поместилось. Да он и не смог бы пройти бурю на крупном судне. Ваш капитан, может быть, упоминал о какой-нибудь посудине, на которой сам учился летать? Могу поспорить, именно ее он и оставил мальчику.

— Черт, — Ро побарабанил пальцами по столу. — С другой стороны, мы не уверены даже в точном количестве попавшихся в Вальгаллу кораблей, какие уж тут модели. Будем тащить как есть.

Тань кивнул и поднялся.

— Чего тянуть, — пробормотал он, подошел к Ро и аккуратно погладил его колючий загривок. Ро вскинулся, но Тань уже убрал руку и пошел к двери. Фемилити отвела взгляд. Невозможно было смотреть на то, с каким лицом Ро смотрит в спину своему любовнику, и она не смотрела. Слишком явно напрашивались параллели, и слишком ядовитой могла оказаться невольная жалость.

— Что мне потребуется сделать? — спросила Фемилити, обращаясь к клонам. Те воззрились на нее с одинаковым выражением непонимания.

— Вы уже все сделали, мэм, — сказал один из них. — Доставили сюда судно. Сами мы не могли бы вернуться на Глизе, не подняв большого шума, и у нас не было других доверенных людей. Отдыхайте.

— Я не устала, — Фем внезапно рассмеялась. — Послушайте, а ведь я могу сделать репортаж.

Это будет даже не просто бомба, а целый макроэргический заряд. С места событий и так далее. Вы не против?

Ро пожал плечами.

— Сейчас Тань отстыкуется, — сказал он, — и нам останется только ждать. Делайте свой репортаж, нам он весьма пригодится в разбирательстве. Будь я архаистом, сказал бы, что боги на нас ополчились: третий контракт, и третий через задницу.

Клоны синхронно кивнули, а Фемилити ступнями почувствовала первый, совсем слабый толчок. Она могла бы пропустить его, если бы не следующий, более ощутимый.

— Шлюзы, — пояснил один из клонов, поймав ее взгляд. — Включайте свой диктофон, мадам, и мы расскажем вам, как они работают.

— И как происходит отстыковка, — подхватил второй, — и как именно мы собираемся разыскивать полтора десятка судов с ошалевшим, а то и мертвым экипажем. Нам потребуется шум, это уж точно.

Фемилити с сожалением покачала головой.

— Я не захватила диктофон, — она поглядела на Ро. — Полчаса прошло. И, кажется, я видела в каком-то голофильме, как врач делал вскрытие, записывая данные в диктофон. Это так и есть или сценарист приврал для пущего эффекта?

— Типун вам на язык, — буркнул Ро, поднимаясь. — Ладно, я понял, что вы не отстанете. Идите за мной.

Фемилити послушалась, чувствуя нарастающую вибрацию, неприятным скрежетом отдававшуюся в теле. Они дошли до медицинского блока, неожиданно чистого, будто в нем совсем недавно провели уборку.

— Автоматические фильтры, — буркнул Ро, поймав ее удивленный взгляд. — В остальных помещениях можно бродить по колено в грязи, но медблок — святое.

Он принялся рыться в стенном шкафу, пока не вытащил плотный сверток в пару ладоней величиной. Сверток он тут же перебросил Фемилити.

— Переодевайтесь, — поторопил он. — Насчет диктофона я очень сомневаюсь, но как знать — может, и найдется.

Ро демонстративно отвернулся, а потом и вовсе ушел в соседнюю комнатушку — по мнению Фемилити, это был изолятор, — дав ей тем самым возможность переодеться. Комбез был совершенно новый, с надписью «стерильно, нетоксично, апирогенно» на упаковке, и Фемилити с наслаждением натянула на себя хрустящую ткань. Конечно, это было не платье из древесного шелка, но с практической точки зрения результат был гораздо лучше.

Она пошла вслед за Ро и застала его роющимся в ящике стола.

— Вам не повезло, — Ро, впрочем, не казался расстроенным. — Диктофон-то есть, но карта-носитель невелика по объему, а вы явно очень говорливая особа.

Фем забрала его добычу и сунула в карман.

— Ничего, — она была рада и тому, что обнаружилось. — В крайнем случае солью данные в ваш бортовой компьютер.

— А вы шустро адаптируетесь к происходящему, — это уже звучало почти оскорблением. Фемилити пропустила его мимо ушей, понимая, что Ро не настроен именно против нее. Как он там сказал, занятная форма, в которой выражается страх? Именно так — и Фемилити не имела ничего против. Команда давным-давно привыкла к язвительным словам, а что до нее самой, то пикировку она предпочитала мрачному молчанию.

Вернувшись в рубку, Ро немедленно принялся проверять устойчивость канала связи, вертел какие-то ручки и тумблеры, добивался идеальной передачи сигнала. Фемилити уселась в сторонке, глядя наружу, на неторопливо отходящий в сторону корабль. Зрелище уступало в эффектности любому, даже самому дешевому, голофильму, но в нем было нечто завораживающее. Судно с этого ракурса выглядело огромной тяжелой пулей, направляющейся в неизвестность, и нельзя было не залюбоваться гладкими обводами, величавым неспешным движением.

— Готово, — послышался голос Таня. Он звучал так, будто Тань стоял прямо за ее спиной. — Вышел на установленную точку.

— Проверь еще раз, — приказал Ро. Он весь подобрался и выглядел напряженным до предела. — Делаем все наверняка.

— Принято, — Тань замолчал на пару минут, потом динамики снова ожили. — Никаких отклонений. Начинаю растворение.

Ро беззвучно шевельнул губами, прочистил горло и сказал:

— Начинай.

Контуры корабля, до этой минуты будто прочерченные уверенной рукой, дрогнули и поплыли, судно застыло в зыбкой неуверенности, будто находясь одновременно в нескольких точках пространства и решая, в которой из них стоит воплотиться окончательно. Фем вынула почти забытый диктофон и щелкнула клавишей.

— Говорит Фемилити Торп из «Галактик Ньюс», — отчетливо произнесла она. — Прямая запись с места событий.

Судно дрогнуло и исчезло так мгновенно, что Фем пришлось моргнуть пару раз. На сетчатке ее глаз остался ясный отпечаток серебряной махины, но теперь пространство за кристаллопластовым экраном было пустым — словно и не было никакого корабля. Она вполголоса рассказала об этом диктофону, перевела взгляд на Ро — тот сидел, глядя на данные об уровне сигнала, и, как показалось Фемилити, даже не дышал, — и добавила:

— Я не стану рассказывать о том, как оказалась здесь — не это главное. Тишина, которую вы слышали в первые несколько секунд записи, не дефект звуковой дорожки. Это звук, с которым друга и коллегу провожают в неизвестность.

— О боже, — пробормотал Ро, выходя из своего транса, — сколько пафоса.

Фемилити улыбнулась.

— Это доктор Ро. Он психопрофильщик и ужасный человек, а сейчас вдобавок вынужден взять на себя обязанности капитана, поэтому пусть вас не обманет его манера изъясняться.

— Помолчите минутку, — сказал Ро. — Я не хочу отвлекаться на ваш чертов репортаж. Идите в уголок и посидите там тихо, идет?

— Если верить словам, — пробормотала Фемилити, отходя, как было велено, в самый тихий и отдаленный угол рубки, — доктор Ро сбросил бы меня в утилизатор, если бы я не подчинилась. На самом деле это, конечно, не так. У доктора Ро нежное и чувствительное сердце.

Один из клонов, услышав часть сказанного, ухмыльнулся во весь рот и показал Фемилити большой палец.

— Так его, — шепотом посоветовал он. Второй клон тоже улыбался, регулируя интенсивность сигнала. Фемилити устроилась неподалеку и вкратце изложила ту часть истории, которую можно было доверить записи.

— Кажется, нам предстоит долгое ожидание, — закончила она. — Никто не знает наверняка, что собой представляет Вальгалла, и есть ли она вообще. Но если есть… если эта своеобразная миссия по спасению окажется удачной, мы встретимся не только с нашими друзьями, но и с тем множеством храбрых и отчаянных людей, что уходили в неизвестность давным-давно.

— Хватит там шептать, — буркнул Ро. — Идите сюда с вашей идиотской записью.

Фемилити поднялась и подошла. Ро ткнул пальцем в линии, плясавшие на экране и относившиеся к уровню сигнала.

— Смотрите сюда, — пролаял он. — Мы уже не можем ни на что повлиять, но видим, как угасает след передачи. Это означает первую удачу. Если бы Таня выбросило в какую-либо произвольную точку нормального пространства, связь не прервалась бы. А если бы распылило в атомы — оборвалась бы сразу.

— Понятно, — Фемилити кивнула. — И сколько нам ждать?

Ро пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Если в Вальгалле действительно искажено время, то мы находимся на совершенно разных волнах. И это в данном случае еще одна из проблем. Но внутреннее время Вальгаллы может тянуться одним бесконечным мгновением, и в этом случае освобождение произойдет практически мгновенно.

Времени не было. Не так, как бывает, когда торопишься и пытаешься одновременно оказаться в трех местах, судорожно соображая, что все равно не успеешь и поражаясь тому, как велика невидимая сила времени — нет, времени не было так, как высыхает река: вчера еще можно было пить, сегодня — глиняное дно в трещинах.

Звезды исчезли сразу же после растворения, но и это было раньше, когда понятие времени еще не утратило смысла. Свет стал красным, и за иллюминаторами полоскалась та же омерзительная красноватая мгла.

Как ни удивительно, суда все еще слушались управления, хотя сложно было сказать, кто ими управляет: понятие «я» исчезло вместе со временем, но коннект все еще держался, и корабли шли по заранее указанному курсу в никуда. Проблема заключалась в том, что короткий миг растянулся в бесконечность, и оттого шансов добраться до невесть когда заданной точки не было ни у кого. Судьба кораблей, доселе разная, сошлась теперь в одну.

Людям повезло меньше. Вокруг был ад. В красной мгле то и дело выступали углы и абрисы, изломленные и извернутые так, что смотреть на них было физически тошно. Такого не могло существовать, но ведь было — и мозг отключался, не в силах справиться с потоком информации. Надежно защищенные металлическими стенами люди пребывали в стазисе. Иногда, в отчаянном усилии, самые крепкие из пилотов делали несколько шагов, но новый всплеск невозможной к восприятию информации о том мире, где им пришлось очутиться, сбивал с ног не хуже ураганного ветра.

Не было времени, но и пространство представлялось чудовищным нагромождением «тогда» и «сейчас». Даже вещи, привычные глазу, казались размытыми, многослойными, будто кто-то нарисовал их на прозрачных кальках и сложил стопкой, не заботясь о совпадении линий. Единственным, что позволяло не жить, но каким-то диким, вымороченным образом существовать в этой окровавленной кисее, была память. За нее цеплялись, пытаясь отсрочить безумие, и кто-то уже хохотал вдалеке, и вспоминалась давно несуществующая жизнь, в которой смех означал радость, и невыносимым делалось безвременье.

Иногда мгла расступалась, сквозь нее проступало новое, тонуло в красной мути, и казалось, что было здесь всегда. Угасал «мэйдэй», тишина воцарялась над новым осколком-кораблем, тонущем в кровавой луже, и все шло по-прежнему: никак.

Застывшие в отсеках, вяло шевелящиеся люди, почти не реагировали на появление новых неудачников. Тягучее ничто забирало себе все, чем был когда-то человек, и безразличие делалось привычным, как муть в кристаллопластовых озерцах окон.

Все изменилось в единый короткий миг. Еще один корабль прорвался сквозь невидимую границу, безвременье плеснуло вокруг него и сомкнулось — как обычно.

Но за этим кораблем тянулся, как нить, неясный бледный след. Его не увидели бы люди, но почуял бы любой, у кого возникла бы идея проследить уходящие в никуда просьбы о помощи — просьбы, на которые до сих пор не бывало ответа.

Непосредственно вслед за этим случилось невозможное: ожили приемники. Утонувшие в ничто суда приняли сигнал, упоительно знакомый, понятный сложной нейромеханике. Он пробежал по электронным сетям, оживляя и сонастраивая их, создавая вместо бесполезного и оттого бессмысленного коннекта новый — доселе невиданный.

Поток данных шел по нарастающей. Одно Имя за другим, очередности чисел, пробуждающие полумертвые суда к новой жизни. Людей происходящее не касалось, они по-прежнему были слишком слабы, чтобы участвовать в собственном спасении, но корабли — другое дело; кораблям неведом шок, и оттого, лишившись ограничения в виде коннекта, они принялись связываться друг с другом. Процесс шел все быстрее и быстрее, остановить его уже было невозможно, и спустя чудовищно долгое мгновение наступил момент, когда добрая сотня судов объединила свои сигналы в общую сеть. Судно-пришелец оказалось в самом центре этой паутины, и потребовалось еще одно необыкновенно долгое мгновение, чтобы финальный пакет информации ушел с него во все стороны разом.

Суда приняли новые формулы, и новые координаты, и приказ оказаться в точке, ими обозначенной — вожделенную, недоступную доселе драгоценность. Больше не требовалось ни кодов доступа, ни разрешений, ни коннекта с застывшими в креслах людьми. Очертания корпусов дрогнули, растаяли и пропали.

Вальгалла опустела, и жестокий бог-время лишился своих жертв.

Угасающий на экране сигнал, слабо колеблющаяся линия внезапно окрепла, ее тени-двойники заполнили все пространство монитора — пока еще дрожащие, неуверенные, похожие на угасающий след яркого изображения после того, как исчезнет питание, — но с каждой секундой делавшиеся ярче и четче. Ро вскочил, роняя на пол распечатки, покатилось и упало световое перо; перекосившись от толчка, упала чашка с недопитым белковым коктейлем.

— Двенадцать, — вслух считал Ро. — Пятнадцать, двадцать… двадцать три. Проверяйте, черт вас подери!

Оба клона уже стояли рядом с ним, считая изорванные ниточки сигналов.

— Двадцать три, — подтвердили они. Фемилити едва ли не впервые видела их в рабочем модусе. Совершенно идентичные, напоминающие две отлично отрегулированные и сонастроенные машины, готовые то ли к бою, то ли к далекому путешествию, то ли вообще ко всему. Она все же решилась похлопать одного из них по плечу.

— Двадцать три судна, — не оборачиваясь, пояснил он. — Считая от первой экспедиции, в створе исчезло два десятка кораблей. Плюс Эс, плюс Аша, плюс Тань. Есть шансы…

— Молчи, — зашипел Ро, — ради бога, заткнись.

Он затряс кулаком так яростно, что клон мгновенно умолк, глядя на Ро безо всякого гнева. Суеверие, — подумала Фемилити. — Ро — суеверный человек, несмотря на специальность и образование, даже несмотря на опыт. Или благодаря ему. В любом случае он прав: если существует хотя бы минимальная вероятность того, что те или другие слова окажутся волоском, способным склонить чашу весов, нам всем лучше придержать языки.

Она щелкнула клавишей, останавливая запись, подошла к обзорному экрану и попыталась высмотреть в плывущем, искаженном дрожащими линзами слез космосе ту единственную звезду, которой управлял ее мальчик.

Уже не ее. Фем понимала это со всей определенностью, хотя не могла даже для себя самой сформулировать, откуда взялась такая уверенность. Это просто пришло, как приходит знание, не требующее доказательств, и поселилось в ней, не принимая отказа.

Кто-то коснулся ее плеча. Фем, не оборачиваясь, подняла голову. Меньше всего на свете ей хотелось, чтобы слезы потекли по лицу.

— Мэм, — тихо сказал клон. — Вам нужно сесть и пристегнуться.

Она послушалась, не задавая вопросов, и сидела в кресле, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, что один из отрезков ее жизни, короткий и яркий, закончился, чтобы больше никогда не повториться.

Рядом с нею переговаривались клоны, резкий голос Ро отдавал приказы, множественным эхом приходили сигналы с других кораблей, послышался треск помех, и грубый толчок отдался во всем теле так, что лязгнули зубы.

— Что это было? — спросила Фемилити, с облегчением понимая, что внезапный приступ горя миновал. Она всегда ценила в своем характере эту способность не предаваться долго бессмысленным сожалениям, и теперь почти с благодарностью ухватилась за возможность переключиться.

Один из клонов перегнулся к ней и аккуратно поправил чуть сбившийся фиксатор.

— Это взрыв, — сказал он. — Сейчас придется немного полетать, так что сидите смирно.

— Тот военник? — уточнила Фемилити. Краем глаза она уже видела странные отсветы на кристаллопласте экрана, похожие на радужную пленку топлива в луже.

— Он самый, — клон быстро двигал пальцами над клавишами комма, те отзывались сухими щелчками, сливавшимися в единый звук. — Все-таки рванул — хорошо еще, что вдалеке от нас. Я сейчас разверну судно, вы сами сможете посмотреть. Пусть только излучение спадет немного.

— Вы… — начала Фемилити, оборвала себя и снова закрыла глаза. — Он ведь умер, да?

Теперь свет пробивался даже сквозь опущенные веки, проникал сквозь тонкую кожу, насквозь просвечивал кровеносные сосуды и от этого казался красным.

— Эс? Как же, — пробормотал клон, продолжая терзать коммутатор. — У него было пятнадцать секунд. Это, заметьте, минимум. После такого перехода истребитель должен пересчитать новые координаты, а то и перезагрузить систему. За это время спасательная капсула трижды успеет отстрелиться от судна и уйти на вполне приличное расстояние.

Из динамиков пробился хриплый голос, вызывавший их, и Ро зарычал в ответ, требуя освободить волну. Система связи и так работала с изрядной перегрузкой, продолжая передавать потоки данных, выводящих суда в заданные точки в пространстве, следя за их состоянием и требуя помощи от ближайшей планеты.

Фемилити открыла глаза. Больше трусить было нельзя — это знание тоже пришло словно бы извне и зависело от нее не больше, чем температура воздуха снаружи или гравитация.

— А Аша? — спросила она. Сердце грохнуло о зубы изнутри и обрушилось на место.

— Вышел на связь, — клон ткнул пальцем в сторону экрана. — Вон та зеленая линия — его. Любуйтесь. Пока что это все, что могу вам предложить. Если сейчас все бросятся созваниваться и болтать, откажет система связи, так что…

Зеленая линия подрагивала, но оставалась вполне убедительной. Фемилити ловила взглядом ее колебания, думая о том, как странно устроена жизнь. Самое главное о себе всегда понимаешь безо всякой подготовки, учишься потом справляться с тем, что не получается изменить, и как только решаешь, что сумел подчинить себе собственную судьбу, она делает очередной финт, вновь оставляя тебя в дураках.

— Есть, — сказал Ро. В голосе его было торжество, густо замешанное на ярости. — Глизеяне проснулись, наконец. Главное теперь, чтобы нас не пристрелили сгоряча.

— Вряд ли, — поразмыслив, заверил клон. — Но я на всякий случай отправляю сообщения всем подряд, так что тихо похоронить нас не выйдет.

— Вот уж будет радости нашей прелестной даме, — фыркнул Ро, не отрывавшийся от неясной, но бурной деятельности во благо спасенных. — Такой резонанс!

Фемилити не ответила. Ничего достаточно язвительного не пришло ей на ум, а жалобный лепет определенно был хуже тишины.

— Сейчас отыщем, — бодро проговорил клон, снимая показания с локатора. Фемилити видела такие: их использовали при поиске транспорта, пропадавшего на Гефесте во время бурь. При необходимости с помощью такого устройства можно было в буквальном смысле обнаружить кусок руды в горе шлака.

В рубке делалось жарко, и второй клон быстро регулировал фильтры, отсекавшие энергию взрыва, превратившего мощный истребитель в огромное облако обломков. Часть их, довольно мелких, проплывала за окнами, но большая часть судна превратилась в атомарную пыль.

— Нам бы убраться отсюда поскорее, — недовольно сказал Ро. — Братцы, что там?

— Капсула есть, — сообщил клон. Глаза у него горели азартом удачливого охотника. — Идет в нашу сторону. Ро, готовь медблок, у капитана там жара похуже нашей.

Ро выругался, не прекращая корректировать движение.

— Мэм, могу я рассчитывать?..

Фемилити не дала ему договорить, поднявшись из кресла и направившись к медблоку.

— Просто включите в сеть и задайте стандарт! — вдогонку ей крикнул Ро, вновь возвращаясь к пульту.

В полумраке медицинского отсека остро пахло дезинфектантом, капсула медблока исправно моргала зеленым огоньком и отозвалась на прикосновение, перейдя в рабочий режим.

«Запрашиваю параметры вмешательства», — произнес искусственный голос программы. Фемилити, уже собравшаяся вернуться в рубку, остановилась. Ро отправил ее сюда без инструкций, но медблок достаточно прост в обращении, чтобы им мог, в случае необходимости, воспользоваться каждый. Это означало возможность выбора, и сделать его следовало сейчас.

Долгую минуту она стояла, не в силах решиться. Энергия макроэргического взрыва, опасная даже для штатного судна, снабженного множеством защитных экранов, очень скоро пробьет и щиты спасательной капсулы, превратив Эса в воющий комок обожженной плоти. Прибавьте к этому последствия пребывания в Вальгалле, и результат окажется плачевным. Эсу не выжить без медблока. Конечно, она не сумеет вывести его из строя надолго, но и часа-полутора хватит, чтобы…

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — сказала она, обращаясь то ли к механизму, то ли к себе самой, нажала «стандартный режим» и быстро вышла из медицинского отсека. Тут же еще один толчок, совсем легкий, отозвался по металлическому полу почти неощутимой щекоткой, и Фемилити едва не сбил с ног выскочивший из рубки братец. На бегу он подхватил Фем под руку и потащил за собой.

— Вы уж простите, — торопясь, повинился он, — но каждые руки на счету. Я буду вскрывать, вы — поможете.

Внешнее отражающее покрытие капсулы выгорело подчистую, только кое-где все еще болтались жалкие лоскутки. Металл основы был раскален почти докрасна, и клон, насвистывая сквозь зубы злую и веселую песенку, включил охлаждение шлюза. Соприкасаясь с догорающим покрытием, струи ледяного воздуха мгновенно превращались в воду, а та почти так же моментально испарялась, и несколькими минутами спустя Фем перестала понимать, холодно ей или жарко. Клон, вооружившись гидравлическим резаком, кромсал горячий металл, скрежет в замкнутом пространстве автоматического шлюза был невыносим.

— Еще немного! — перекрикивая шум, заверил клон, отбросил резак и потянул на себя изогнутый кусок металла. Стандартные защелки, державшие на месте крышку спасательной капсулы, оплавились от чудовищного жара и были теперь нелепыми нашлепками, лишенными всякой функциональности.

По лицу клона катился пот, мышцы рук вздулись, он рычал от напряжения, отгибая плотный металл. Даже после основательного надреза тот поддавался с трудом, острые края торчали кверху, как зубы.

Фем, не думая ни о чем, вцепилась в отброшенный резак и принялась за работу. Братец отгибал кусок за куском неуступчивого, упрямого металла, она прорезала ребра жесткости, пока в раскаленной оболочке не образовалось достаточное по размеру пространство, заполненное переплетением проводов и трубок.

— Осторожно, — скомандовал клон, выдирая их в каком-то, известном лишь ему, порядке. Змеи проводов тянулись из его рук, одна из трубок лопнула, и аммиачная вонь заставила Фем отшатнуться.

Клона запах, казалось, не смущал. Работая в бешеном темпе, он добрался до внутренней выстилки капсулы, выдрал из нее достаточных размеров кусок и охнул.

— Я помогу, — сказала Фемилити, глядя на красное от жара лицо, сплошь покрытое пузырями ожогов. Эс дышал, но дыхание вырывалось из его рта с перерывами, каждый слабый выдох казался последним.

— Его нельзя так тащить, — задыхаясь, сказала Фемилити после того, как они попытались поднять Эса и потерпели неудачу. — Он и так в шоке.

Клон запустил руку под лежак, на котором покоился Эс, ощупал содержимое и кивнул.

— Расширим дыру, — предложил он, — снимем ложе со стопоров и выдвинем наружу.

Это сработало. После четверти часа отчаянных усилий они поволокли лежак с Эсом к медицинскому отсеку, а Ро бешеным шипением по комму отдавал им приказы.

— Что теперь? — спросила Фемилити, отступая от закрывшегося медблока. Сквозь прозрачное окошко она видела, как на обожженную кожу наползают языки лечебной мази, как туманится стекло от дыхания и влаги, которой был насыщен воздух внутри медблока.

Клон пожал плечами.

— Док свое дело знает, — он тоже медлил, будто не решаясь оставить Эса одного. — А Эс попадал и не в такие передряги, хотя… в такую, пожалуй, действительно впервые.

— Я останусь тут, — внезапно сказала Фем. — Посижу рядом. В рубке я не нужна, а оставлять его совсем одного мне кажется неладным.

Клон не стал ее отговаривать.

— Если что — зовите, — сказал он и вышел. Фемилити опустилась на жесткий стул рядом с медблоком; мерное гудение работающего механизма успокаивало вздернутые нервы.

Коммутатор, пристегнутый к ее поясу, внезапно ожил, пискнул и вывел на экран значок непрочитанного сообщения. Фем с трудом отвела взгляд от страшного обожженного лица, ткнула пальцем в нужную кнопку.

«Прости меня», — значилось в первой же строчке. Фемилити уставилась на коммутатор, чувствуя, как на затылке шевелятся волосы. Только через пару секунд до нее дошло, что сообщение датировано не сегодняшним днем.

— Ах ты черт, — пробормотала она, пряча коммутатор в карман и тут же вытаскивая обратно. Читать было страшно, не прочесть — невозможно.

«Надо было бы, конечно, тебе позвонить, но я не могу сейчас. Помехи, это одно. Но придется смотреть тебе в глаза, а я не могу. Прости.»

Фемилити закрыла глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и отдышаться. В принципе, можно было бы и закончить на этом — смысл сообщения был и так ясен, — но ей требовалось дочитать до конца.

«Эс оставил мне судно, и я все-таки безнадежный кретин. Новая жизнь — это замечательно, но она, наверное, подходит нормальным людям, а не мне. Ты ведь уже поняла, что я собираюсь сделать, и понимаешь, что ждать меня — бессмысленное дело. Прости еще раз. Аша.»

У Фемилити отчаянно чесались ладони. Она стряхнула коммутатор в карман и поднялась.

— Ну что же, капитан, — сказала она, зная, что Эс все еще не слышит ее, — если вы после этого посмеете умереть…

Вздутые ожогами веки лежащего человека дрогнули; Эс пытался открыть глаза.

***

Больше всего я тому удивился, что по морде не получил. Мне как минимум трижды полагалось: от Ро — за то, что один в Вальгаллу поперся, от Эса — за то, что вообще поперся, ну и от Фем — тут без объяснений.

Но пронесло. Ро я вообще только в стационарном госпитале увидел, а к тому моменту, как туда всех заново рожденных сгрузили, он уже так уработался, что не то что по морде не мог, он и ругался еле-еле. А это симптом. И то сказать, шутка ли, два десятка судов в одиночку собрать и дотащить дистанционно, да без штурмана! Да когда рядом с одной стороны военник догорает, с другой — глизеяне по этому поводу чуть не половину армады своей за орбиту вывели и оборону заняли, с третьей Эс умереть пытается, и со всех прочих сторон света, сколько их ни есть, ничего хорошего ждать не приходится.

То есть одно глобально хорошее событие уже случилось, а дальше, как водится, с последствиями разбираться долго-долго приходится. Но в этот раз я уже морально готов был, к самому худшему, и потом, мне уже в целом плевать было. После Вальгаллы министерскую комиссию в полном составе расцеловать хочется на том лишь основании, что они простые и понятные бюрократы, морды родные, человеческие и к восприятию подходящие. Не многомерное пространство со временем взбесившимся. И это счастье.

Кстати, и отстали они на этот раз на удивление скоро. С меня так вовсе взятки были гладки — ошибся, координаты не туда задал, простите идиота, дяденьки. А Тань, бедняга, по полной огреб. И Ро, и братцы. И Фемилити.

Правда, она как раз оказалась из нас самая зубастая. Я и раньше знал, конечно, что хороший крючкотвор может сильно жизнь облегчить, но что можно натравить одного такого на министерство, да еще скандал в прессе поднять — это уметь надо. Все каналы с месяц трясло: как так, стихийное братство пилотов спасательный рейс в преисподнюю за три дня организовало, как потребовалось, а министерства да правительства три сотни лет и не чухались!

Под этот шум инстанции да комиссии нас трепать всерьез побоялись. Ученых, правда, натравили, но это уж само собой разумелось, и большого протеста не вызывало. Тем более рассказать мы мало что могли, зато записи с автоматики, на судах сохранившиеся, для мирового научного сообщества были вроде золотой жилы, которую сто лет копай, а она все не кончается. Потому и с этой стороны все не так страшно оказалось, как я ждал.

На самом деле, совсем тяжко мне только два раза и было с тех пор, как я нулевые координаты задал и из рева да круговерти черной гефестианской бури в кисель тот кровавый угодил. Первый раз — когда пошел Эса проведать, и прямо в его палате на Фем наткнулся. Эса прямо в медблоке с судна перевезли, трогать побоявшись, уж очень ему досталось. А Фемилити от него отходить отказалась, так и сидела в палате на стульчике. Там и спала. Я зашел, смотрю на нее, на Эса, и так мне тошно сделалось, что не расскажешь. Перед обоими я был виноват, и обоим жизнь перековеркал, получается.

И не поправишь ведь ничего. От этого еще хуже делалось. Постоял я, да и вышел.

А во второй раз тяжело стало, когда я Таня увидал. Он уже нормальный был, ему то пространство вполне по зубам оказалось. Вообще тяжелей всего тем пилотам пришлось, кто дольше всех на ту красоту неземную любовался. Первую экспедицию в полном составе похоронили, и по некоторым другим ясно было, что не жильцы они. Системы-то корабельные чем раньше спроектированы были, тем слабее в них автоматика стояла, и жизнь в бессознательных пилотах поддерживать не могла. Я одного высоколобого слушал, как он про многослойность временного потока распространяется, и ничего не понял. Он и сам, по-моему, не до конца понимал. Ясно только было, что для нас всех время там и остановилось, и текло по-прежнему, и потому от автоматического жизнеобеспечения много что зависело.

Так вот, про Таня. Он еще хуже, чем я, больницу переносил. Не любит он госпитального духа, когда Ро рядом нет. А Ро то и дело на разбирательства тягали; Эс-то так без сознания и лежал, Тань свое наотвечал в самом начале — так, мол, и так, согласно устава отправился за членами экипажа, поскольку получил заслуживающие доверия сведения о том, что парни живы.

Мало кто ему поверил, конечно, но с точки зрения закона придраться не к чему было. И тем более что Тань собственной шкурой рисковал, а вот Ро — тут другое дело было. Он же на себя командование принял, за старшего оставшись, и ответственность тоже на нем была в основном. Но Ро крепко держался, чуть что — не стеснялся к долгу медика апеллировать. Мол, рядом с нами люди помощи требуют, а мы что же, будем с министерских пример брать?

Тань его дожидался, и они хором потом из госпиталя сбегали надираться. А наутро снова — одного на разбирательства, второго на процедуры. Я как раз в тот момент попал, когда Тань с очередной терапии возвращался, и настроение у него не ахти какое хорошее было.

— Привет, — говорю. Устал я по больнице от своих бегать. К Эсу зайти не могу — там Фемилити бдение устроила, ей и медсестры не указ, к Ро соваться небезопасно, я и не совался, а Таня медики в оборот взяли, я пару раз зашел, не застал, так ни с чем и оставался до сих пор.

Страшно это, в глаза им смотреть. Вроде с одной стороны я и не виноват ни в чем. А с другой — такую кашу заварил, должна же она мне откликнуться. И как теперь все будет?

Тань стоит, в костюме больничном еще выше кажется. Два метра глаженой ткани и нашлепок-пластырей лечебных. Раньше я его простить не мог, как ни старался, а теперь он меня сумеет ли? Если бы я чуть-чуть больше парням верил, если бы дурости своей не поддался, а о помощи попросил — не был бы Эс в таком виде, в каком сейчас. И всем бы легче было. Но я тогда об этом не подумал даже, решил, что справлюсь — и если бы не Фем, так болтаться бы мне до сих пор в киселе алом, в Вальгалле многомерной.

— Привет, — он мне отвечает. Помедлил, руку подал осторожно, будто ждал, что я вот-вот в сторону шарахнусь.

Взял я лапу его тяжелую, в своей сжать попытался. Дурная затея, безнадежная. Только-только за пальцы зацепиться могу, и это потолок.

— Ты, — говорю, — прости меня, пожалуйста. И за это все тоже, и за прошлое. За все, короче говоря.

Тань ухмыльнулся почти по-старому, меня по волосам потрепал — совсем как раньше. Это рефлекс какой-то у него, ну и у меня рефлекс: к нему податься. Тань теплый и огромный, хорошо с ним. Надежно, и вроде как мир на место становится. Понятно, за что его Ро так любит.

— Отрастаешь, — он говорит, улыбаясь. Я и правда зарастать стал, стричься — не до того было, да и смысл? — И прощения зря просишь, честное слово. Если бы ты туда не ухнул, вряд ли бы мы полезли. Я не верил, что Эс живой.

— Я, — говорю, — тоже не очень верил. Просто подумал, что сам себе не прощу, если не попробую. А корабль он мне оставил, там же все под него настроено было. Вроде собаки охотничьей, она к хозяину вывести должна же.

— Логика грубая, но действенная, — Тань отвечает. Взял меня за плечо, и пошли мы по коридору стерильному, белесому. Мне каждую стенку по-прежнему расцеловать хотелось за то только, что она нормальная, трехмерная. И от вида ее мозг в шоковое состояние не уходит. — Но Эс, когда очнется, с тебя три шкуры спустит за нее.

— Знаю, — я вздохнул. — Жду не дождусь, честное слово. Пусть очнется только, а дальше…

Тань с интересом слушал, как я в словах завяз. Потому что — что дальше? А чтоб я сам знал.

— Тоже с курса сбился? — Тань спрашивает понимающе. — Не спеши только. Осмотрись, подумай.

— Что тут думать, — говорю упрямо. — Надо когти рвать отсюда. Мне так перед Фем стыдно, вроде и поговорить должен, и заставить себя не могу.

Тут Тань меня за загривок прихватил совсем по-старому. Меня повело тут же.

— А ты, — говорит, — не думаешь, что девушку жалеть нечего?

Я так и вскинулся, не от злости, а интересно было, что он в виду имеет. Не деньги же за репортаж с места событий, да и сколько его там было, того репортажа. Хотя он нам помог очень, Фемилити — журналист с аккредитацией, без нее все куда сложнее было бы. А к таким особам пиетет особый. Прессу свободную трогать — это для самоубийц затея. И имя себе она сделала, конечно. Но ведь Тань не об этом? Конечно, нет.

— Я к тому, что она запрос подала, — Тань ухмыляется во весь рот. — В учебную академию. Ты такое мог представить?

Я дар речи потерял. А потом сообразил — а чему удивляться-то, собственно? Во-первых, себя бы вспомнил. Что, кто-нибудь меня мог остановить, когда я в пилоты решил податься? Как же. А во-вторых, это ведь характер у Фемилити такой. Ей скучно долго лучшей в своей профессии быть. И вообще на одном месте скучно подолгу сидеть.

— Уже все могу, — отвечаю. И легко мне на сердце стало — то есть боялся я, конечно, все равно, но уже ясно было, что нечего зря себе и Фем душу мотать. Я к Таню прижался на секундочку.

— Слушай, — говорю, — мы ведь на планете не осядем? Тошно это. Не для нас.

Он головой качает.

— Контракта нам, — говорит, — в жизни больше никто не даст. Перевозочного по крайней мере. Мы вроде притчи во языцех.

Я кивнул. Ну, что делать. Заказчиков тоже понять можно. Один раз доставят груз в лучшем виде, а во второй вместо груза судно полуразбитое, нечисть какая-нибудь межпланетная и сенсация на полмира. Кому такое счастье надо?

— Но ты не грусти, — Тань улыбается. — У нас уже заказов набралось — на всю жизнь хватит. Только бы Эс в себя пришел поскорее.

— Стой, — говорю, — погоди. Какие заказы-то?

— А от ученых, — он говорит, и улыбается солнечно. — Можешь своей Фемилити от меня спасибо передать, ну и я еще сам потом добавлю. После скандала этого министерству денег пришлось выделить на глубокое исследование космоса, ясно?

Я его обнял. Слов не находилось, какие там слова.

— Меня с собой добром возьмешь, или в шлюзе прятаться придется? — спрашиваю. Тань рассмеялся, в висок меня губами ткнул осторожно.

— Беги давай, — отвечает. — Тебе сейчас не в шлюз, тебе к Эсу надо. А мне банку для яда готовить, Ро скоро с очередного заседания явится, заплюет тут все.

Я послушался и смылся. Эса уже вынули из медблока и даже с лежака переложили на матрас специальный силовой, и он будто в воздухе парил. Зрелище не для слабых духом. Но он уже получше выглядел, конечно. Отеки с лица спали, и стонать он перестал почти, на обезболивающее ему не скупились, и понятно было, что если никакой запредельной неприятности внезапной не случится, то выживет и даже инвалидом не будет. Хотя с Эса сталось бы и инвалидное кресло в пилотское переделать.

Сел я рядом, за руку его брать побоялся — вдруг больно сделаю. Фемилити по каким-то своим делам уехала, но запах ее все еще в палате витал, запах дезинфекции перебивая. И вещи лежали так, как она оставила: книжка какая-то электронная, одеяло на кушетке соседней не больничное, а свое, мягкими кофейными разводами вышитое.

Ждать ее долго пришлось. Часа три, наверное. Я даже книжку эту почитал, там стихи были, а в стихах я смыслю примерно как в ядерной физике, так что под конец отложил я книжку подальше и просто на Эса смотрел. Глупость это, что человек во сне медикаментозном снов не видит. Эс точно видел: то кривился, то морщился, а то снова складки на лице расправлялись, и оно совсем молодым становилось. Если бы не краснота да не следы от волдырей, да не кожица яркая, блестящая — совсем бы как прежде был.

Я так задумался, что Фемилити услышал только когда она в палату вошла. А должен бы раньше, она в костюме деловом была и в туфлях на каблуках, каблуки эти по полу больничному цокали.

Я так и пялился на нее, слов не находя. А Фем подошла поближе, обняла меня за плечи, к себе прижала и стояла так с минуту, наверное, а то и дольше.

Я все думал — что она скажет? Что жалоб я не дождусь и упреков тоже, это ясно было, но все-таки — что?

Рука у нее мягкая-мягкая была, духами пахнущая, пока еще с маникюром. Потом-то вряд ли ей до маникюра будет, но сейчас я к нежной этой кисти лицом прижался, «прости» свое дурацкое прямо в ладонь пробормотал.

Фем не сердилась. Когда сердятся, так по волосам не гладят. И не прижимают к себе так ласково.

— Учти, я ведь не отстану, — это первое было, что она мне сказала. Предупреждение такое, вроде как на всю жизнь будущую. Разве ж я против был? Прижался к ней еще теснее, улыбку в ладонь мягкую пряча. — Ни от тебя, ни от него.

Я и не глядя знал, что она на Эса указывает. А через него, сквозь больничное окно и зелень расплескавшуюся — на далекий космопорт, где всегда кто-нибудь да не спит. Где всегда, обязательно, в любое время дня и ночи найдется кто-нибудь вроде нас, психопатов ненормальных. Кто-нибудь, кому нормальная жизнь поперек горла, кто-нибудь, у кого космос в крови растворился и в каждую жилочку затек, и там остался.

— Поздравляю, — я бурчу. — Ты тоже учти, с этого не соскакивают. Тебе уже тоже поздно.

— Я уже поняла, — Фемилити мне в ответ. Тут я на нее посмотрел наконец-то, а она улыбается улыбкой мечтательной, и явно не палату видит, и не меня, и даже не Эса. В глазах у нее все будущее долгое путешествие, где что ни поворот, то опасность неведомая, и что ни остановка, то передышка короткая, а потом снова звезды, тьма, рев двигателей, чужие невиданные миры и — что там Тань говорил? — глубокое исследование космоса. Звучит оно намеком эротическим, чувства пробуждающим и жажду нестерпимую. И на наш век космоса хватит, как и сколько с ним не любись. А раз так, то и делить нам нечего — между собой всяко договоримся.

— Слушай, — говорю ей, — но писать-то ты не бросишь, а?

Фем в ответ только рассмеялась, наклонилась ко мне и в отместку такое спросила, что и я закатился.

— Ну, — говорю, — уж это-то я еще долго не брошу. И ты, надеюсь, тоже.

— Ага, — она отвечает. Вытащила из сумочки карту памяти, книжку электронную у меня отняла и на свой пост заступила. А чтоб не скучать, вместо стихов загрузила ту самую книжку, которую мне когда-то Тань читать давал.

Не бывает так хорошо. Так я сперва подумал, рядом с нею устроившись и одним глазом на Эса глядя, а другим — в текст убористый. А потом подумал: этот вот, первый который. Разве он трусом был? Да никогда. Разве думал он, впервые на планету-мать сверху посмотрев, что вот теперь-то платить за победу придется?

Тоже вряд ли. А если и думал, так знал твердо, что банкротом не останется.

И потому я читал, словно заново, и даже когда Эс застонал — не испугался, а обрадовался.

И правильно сделал, кстати говоря.


End file.
